ZAFIRO Y ESMERALDA
by nozeli.chi
Summary: one-shots de NozoEli...
1. dulce como tus labios

Era una mañana tranquila como cualquier otra, acababa de despertarme con el sonido de la alarma, con pasos lentos me dirijo al baño para asearme, hoy tengo una reunión importante en el consejo estudiantil, debo apurarme para preparar el papeleo.

Después de alistarme baje a desayunar, allí ya encontré a mi hermana y mamá, en cuanto a papá supongo que salió temprano por trabajo.

-buenos días-salude a ambas mientras me sentaba

-buenos días Elichika-se acercó mamá con un vaso de jugo y unas tostadas

-buenos días one-chan-Alisa me dio una gran sonrisa como saludo.

En fin, es un día normal y tranquilo, luego de terminar de desayunar, ayude a mamá arreglar la cocina y me apresure a ir a clases, veo la hora para comprobar si estoy retrasada, pero estoy bien. Al pasar por el templo me encuentro con ella.

Suspiro con su sola presencia, ella me sonríe como saludo mientras me voy acercando, se ve tan hermosa, como cada mañana. Su sonrisa es tan brillante, sus ojos dos esmeraldas, su pelo tan suave, sedoso y brillante…

-buenos días Elichi, tan madrugadora como siempre-dice brindándome esa sonrisa que tanto sonrojos y suspiros provocan en mí, esa sonrisa que muchas veces me hace pensar que solo me la dedica a mí.

-buenos días Nozomi-saludo con mi mejor sonrisa.

Ambas caminamos a la par, me empieza a contar sobre un gato que vio esta mañana mientras trabajaba en el templo, es muy tierna cuando me cuenta sobre este tipo de cosas. No pudo negar que me gusta más que una amiga, pero… no estoy segura ser correspondida.

Llegamos a clases después de caminar unos minutos, nos apuramos en entrar al consejo estudiantil, el día de hoy les pedimos a las chicas permitirnos saltar las practicas ya que esta tarde será la reunión de clubs y debemos estar listas con todo, aunque ya casi todos los cálculos están terminados debemos decidir que club necesitaran más presupuesto.

Ambas nos acomodamos en nuestros respectivos lugares comenzando con nuestro trabajo. Empiezo a sentir mucha calor, tal vez porque estoy cerca de Nozomi o porque estamos a puertas del verano, siento que algo es removido. Al girarme a ver a Nozomi mis mejillas enrojecen… ¿Qué pretende? Acaba de quitarse el saco y desabotono dos botones de su blusa.

Tranquila, no pasa nada, solo está de calor, no debo pensar cosas raras pero… miro de reojo esperando ver tal vez su sonrisa burlona por el hecho que me haya avergonzado de verla así, pero al girarme la veo concentrada en su trabajo, supongo que no hizo esto para avergonzarme.

A veces me confunde, hace cosas como esta y luego me mira burlona como si supiera lo que siento, o a veces actúa natural como si no le importara que la viera, me pregunto si tendré esperanzas con ella.

Soy su mejor amiga y eso me da esperanzas, somos muy unidas desde primero, cuando la conocí, una chica callada, tímida, tierna y muy linda debo reconocer, lo que me atrajo de ella desde el comienzo fueron sus hermosos ojos, siempre que los veía me veía reflejada en ellos, tan puros y transparentes, tan sinceros y hermosos, tan…

-si Elichi sigue mirándome así pensare cosas raras-la voz de Nozomi me saco de mis pensamientos, ¿ni siquiera me había visto de reojo y supo que la observaba?, mis mejillas toman color, debo pensar algo para justificarme

-n-no… yo solo…-se jira a verme burlona, esta vez evito verla-e-estaba pensando algo

-mm…-apoya su codo en la mesa reposando su hermoso rostro sobre su mano-y se puede saber que era ese "algo"-pregunta mirándome fijamente, aunque yo no la veo sé que lo hace, estoy segura que ahora mismo está sonriendo

-…-me quedo en blanco, no se que contestar, no es la primera vez que algo como esto ocurre, y ella siempre termia riendo y dejando de pregunta, creo que a estas alturas ya sospecha lo que siento por ella, al menos es lo que pienso, es muy inteligente, intuitiva y deductiva, además Nico dice que soy muy obvio, si incluso ella ya se ha dado cuenta no sería raro que Nozomi también lo haya notado

-Elichi-me tenso al sentir su aliento contra mi oído. Por inercia llevo mi mano a ese lugar, mi rostro esta mas rojo, estoy segura, siento mi rostro arder de vergüenza-¿no protestaras?

Habla cerca de mi rostro, demasiado cerca la verdad, acaso… ¿está jugando conmigo?, al estar así de cerca percibo un dulce aroma, el cual reconocería en cualquier parte del mundo, chocolate

Donde, de donde proviene ese aroma, no se en que momento sucedió, pero me acerque a Nozomi tratando de hallar el origen de aquel dulce olor, estoy segura que proviene de ella, pero dudo que este en su bolsillo, lo siento en su rostro, ¿acaso comió chocolate?, me molestare si lo hizo y no me invito.

-no pongas esa carita Elichi, no comí chocolate-no me sorprende que haya sabido lo que pensaba, soy muy obvia cuando se trata de chocolate-ten…

Ya no sé de qué color estará mi rostro. Acabo de sentir sus suaves labios en mi nariz, pero… se sintió más fuerte el olor a chocolate, ese olor provino de sus labios… ¡huele bien!…

-Elichi?...mmh~…-esta vez son sus mejillas las que se sonrojan, tal vez porque de pronto me deje llevar y volví a poner mi nariz en sus labios

-huele delicioso-olfateo un poco más-quiero probar…

Ni siquiera lo pensé, pase mi lengua por sus labios, ella se puso más roja, inconscientemente entreabrió sus labios como si fuera una invitación. Me separe algo asustada de lo que hice.

-l-lo siento…yo…-estoy asustada por lo que vaya a decir, y si se enoja, que tal si se molesta conmigo por lo que hice

Tiene la vista baja ocultando sus hermosos ojos con su flequillo, no sé si está molesta o avergonzada, aun así puedo ver un sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Nozomi… lo siento-me separo un poco dándole su espacio. Pensé recibir una bofetada por lo que hice, tal vez un reproche o su indiferencia.

-es un nuevo labial-dijo alcanzándome uno, el cual parecía ser nuevo, aun no me había mirado directamente-…o-olvidemos esto…

Lo que dijo me quito esperanzas de ser correspondida, pero tal vez sea mejor, no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad por mi egoísmo, si ella quiere que solo seamos amigas así será.

-si…-dije bajando la vista-¿p-puedo probarlo?-pregunte refiriéndome al labial que me alcanzo

-si-contesto levantando la vista y volviendo al papeleo, ¿está molesta?

Que debería hacer, me tienta mucho el probarlo, no solo porque sabe a chocolate, sino porque sería como un beso indirecto con ella, ya que también lo probo. Decido hacerlo ya que tengo su aprobación. Lo llevo a mis labios.

Es extraño, no es tan dulce como cuando lamí los labios de Nozomi, sabe rico pero me gusto más en sus labios, me sonrojo salvajemente al pensar esto.

-parece que Elichi sigue pensado cosas raras-escucho nuevamente la voz juguetona de Nozomi, ¿no estaba molesta?

-no, yo solo… yo…-ella se gira para verme frente a frente, sus mejillas siguen sonrojadas, incluso más que antes, tiene un hermoso brillo en sus orbes esmeralda

-lo que hiciste antes… ¿debo considerarlo como un beso?

-eh?...-¿Por qué me lo pregunta mientras me ve de esa forma?, espera… se está acercando a mi rostro… acaso va a… sus ojos van cerrando… siento su dulce aliento contra mis labios… pero solo eso…

-Elichi~-siento sus cálidas manos acariciar mis mejillas pero no las puedo ver, me quedado hechizada con sus hermosos orbes turquesa-he tratado de reprimir mis sentimientos todo este tiempo, pero cada vez me lo haces imposible…

Finalizando toda palabra, siento sus suaves y cálidos labios sobre los míos, lo hace de forma tan desprevenida que ni siquiera me da tiempo a corresponderle, fue suave, dulce y rápido, el contacto duro apenas unos segundos en lo que me llevo reaccionar

-lo siento Elichi-me sonríe, solo que esta vez de forma triste, como si estuviera arrepentida de lo que hizo, aunque yo también lo estoy, me hubiera gustado que hubiera durado más para haberla correspondido.

Nozomi estuvo a punto de pararse e irse ya que no respondí, pero antes de que lo hiciera alcance a tomar su mano y volverla atraer a mí.

-yo soy quien se disculpa-ella me mira con sorpresa pero no la dejo pensar en lo que significaban mis palabras, ni siquiera le di tiempo de reaccionar.

Tome su rostro entre mis manos volviendo a unir nuestros labios, esta vez me encargo de que dure más

-umh~…-un leve gemido sale de ella perdiéndose en nuestros labios, no me pude resistir, volví a lamer sus labios, son tan dulces, siento sus manos en mis hombros, al comienzo hacia fuerza para separarse, pero al paso de los segundos término rodeando mi cuello y atrayéndome más a ella.

Siento sus labios separarse como si me diera permiso, no lo dudo y me adentro en ella, es más dulce que el chocolate…

Nos separamos un poco agitadas, ella me mira con el rostro rojo y ojos cristalinos, iba a decir algo pero un cuaderno estrellarse con mi cabeza me callo.

-E-E… ¡Elichi tonta!-hace un mohín mientras cubre su rostro-… e-ese fue mi primer beso… no t-tenías que hacerlo… a-así…

-eh?... pero si tu fuiste quien-vuelve a estrellar su cuaderno en mi cabeza

-mouh…-infla sus mejillas-tú estabas pasando mucho tu lengua sobre mis labios… que me obligaste a… ¡TONTA!

Hundió su rostro en entre la mesa y sus brazos, tratando de ocultar su rostro rojo. Yo también lo estoy… no entiendo muy bien lo que pasa, ¿está molesta?, no creo, esta roja, entonces ¿esta avergonzada?, podría ser, por eso actúa así, pero no era necesario golpearme

-¿Nozomi?-la muevo un poco, ella se niega a verme-Nozomi…-la vuelvo a mover, aún tengo dudas de lo que somos, ella me beso y yo lo hice, significa que me corresponde, ¿verdad?, pero aún tengo inseguridades-… Nozomi… ¿Qué somos ahora?...

Un tercer golpe me deja casi inconsciente, creo que no debí preguntar, sigue haciendo un puchero mientras me ve entre molesta y avergonzada, ¿pregunte algo que no debía?...

.

.

.

 _Omake_

Ya era noche, estábamos en el departamento de Nozomi

-me alegra que ya te sientas mejor-comente cuando la vi entrar a la habitación llevando una bandeja con dos tasas de chocolate y galletas

-¿Cómo esperabas que reaccione si actuaste tan densa?-dijo poniendo la bandeja en la pequeña mesa, luego se acomodó sobre un cojín-aunque creo que ya me esperaba que tu reacción fuera así de lenta, estuve dándote indirectas todo este tiempo y parece que apenas y lo notaste

-Eh? Enserio?...-me mira con una sonrisa burlona, comprensiva y algo molesta, será mejor no seguir preguntando, pero… ¿enserio me dio indirectas?

-supongo que debo acostumbrarme a tener una novia densa-estaba tomando mi chocolate cuando lo dijo, tosí un poco por la sorpresa de sus palabras, pero más que todo feliz, me gusta como sonó. Después de todo al fin somos novias…

.

.

.

 **Y aquí los one-shot que prometí, no publicare con tanta frecuencia ya que primero debo terminar "campamento μ's A-rise" y avanzar un poco más de "rivalidad" y "mi linda maid, Elichi", pero al menos tratare que sea cada dos semanas, si puedo será cada semana ;)**

 **Espero les haya gustado :3**


	2. Chocolate es chocolate

Me pregunto porque Elichi es tan densa, ayer estuve… algo cariñosa con ella y creo que no noto mi indirecta, muchas veces me confunde, se porta amble y gentil conmigo, siempre se preocupa de mí, y si alguien se me acerca demás o me molesta ella es quien me defiende, no sé si lo hace porque soy su mejor amiga o porque tengo esperanzas de llegar a su corazón, a su hermoso y denso corazón… Elichi es demasiado densa…

-Nozomi, ¿estás bien?-pregunto Elichi, ambas estábamos en la hora de descanso, las demás chicas se pusieron a jugar y molestarse entre ellas, pero yo me mantuve un poco distante de ello y por eso tal vez ahora tenga la mirada de la mayoría puesta en mi

-eh?, si-sonreí a Elichi-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-pregunte fingiendo ser ajena a su preocupación

-bueno, desde hace rato que te llamo y lo único que has hecho es suspirar y seguir metida en tus pensamientos-menciono Elichi mientras seguía mirándome con preocupación, las demás también se preocuparon por mí, me gustaría que Elichi entendiera así de fácil lo que siento por ella, pero cuando no quiero que se de cuenta que estoy distraída o preocupada con algo si me entiende, pero cuando quiero hacerle entender algo, por más que se lo diga directamente no capta la idea, Elichi tonta.

-si, estoy bien, solo pensaba de unas cartas que dejaron en mi casillero esta mañana-conteste evadiendo la pregunta y las miradas insistentes de mis compañeras, aunque creo que debí escoger otra opción. Nicochi me miro celosa por tener la atención de fans, y no era celos por mí, sino que a ella le hubiera gustado recibir alguna carta de algún admirador, en cuanto a Elichi, frunció el ceño y me miro molesta, pero solo duro unos segundos, pronto cambio el tema sin darle mucha importancia, creo que me estoy dando falsas esperanzas.

-pronto daremos el siguiente concierto-menciono Honoka-chan emocionada-tal vez por eso también recibiste cartas

-¿también?-repitió Umi-chan-no me digas que a ti también te dieron

-no, a mí no, pero hoy en la mañana el casillero de Kotori-chan estaba…mmh…-Honoka-chan fue silenciada por Kotori-chan, quien de pronto se puso tensa y nerviosa, seguro que no quiere que Umi-chan se entere, esas dos son muy obvias, solo falta que sean sinceras

-Maki-chan también tenía algunas cartas en su casillero-murmuro Hanayo-chan con si típica suave y tímida voz. En cuanto a Maki se puso roja, evito la mirada de todas fingiendo indiferencia

-Kayochin también recibió muchas nya-salto Rin-chan sobre Hanayo-chan-la mayoría eran mías-pobre Hanayo-chan, creo que eso no se lo esperaba, de pronto se puso roja al igual que Maki-chan.

-no puedo creer que al tomate tsunder le hayan dejado una carta-hablo Nicochi con su usual aire de grandeza, pronto comenzaron una discusión.

Me empieza a preocupar Elichi, esta algo callada desde hace rato, ¿estará molesta?, no puedo evitar pensar que se puso celosa, pero no quiero seguir dándome esperanzas.

-Elichi, ¿te preocupa algo?-ella me miro unos segundos, no supe identificar el significado de aquella mirada, era entre resentida, molesta y triste, pero ¿estaba molesta conmigo?

-no es nada-contesto con voz normal, aun así pude identificar que sonaba molesta. Decidí no insistir, parece que ahora mismo quiere su espacio, cuando se sienta mejor preguntare, además aun necesito resolver lo de mis sentimientos, si Elichi no fuera tan densa tal vez se lo diría de frente, pero incluso si lo llegara hacer estoy segura que no lo entendería, y no lo digo para justificarme y no hacerlo, ya una vez lo hice, y su respuesta fue…

- _Elichi-la llame una tarde en que nos quedamos en el consejo estudiantil, ya casi terminábamos el papeleo, justo en ese momento se podía apreciar una hermosa puesta de sol desde la ventana, era el momento perfecto para una declaración_

 _-si?-contesto mirándome con una sonrisa. Me sonroje un poco por esa mirada tan tierna y sincera, Elichi es muy hermosa, no soy siega, pero lo que me gusto de ella desde el primer día fueron esos orbes zafiro, que algunas veces pueden reflejar frialdad así como calidez_

 _-hay… algo que quería decirte-baje un poco la vista meditando como decir cada palabra, estaba nerviosa pero ya me había decidido en decirle mis sentimientos_

 _-te escucho-me miro un poco preocupada, tal vez porque de pronto me sonroje y actuaba un poco torpe_

 _-Elichi… me gustas…-dije mirándola de frente, se formó un silencio largo, el cual me pareció eterno en ese momento. Ella parecía sorprendida, pero en realidad solo hizo honor a su densidad. Me dio una gran sonrisa, que elevo mis esperanzas, antes de contestar_

 _-no tenías que ponerte seria, me preocupaste, pensé que te ocurría algo-tomo mi mano con delicadeza diciendo-tú también me gustas-por un momento pensé que había correspondido a mis sentimientos, pero…-eres mi mejor amiga, te quiero mucho Non-chan…_

Ese día enserio que Elichi elevo y pisoteo mis esperanzas, pero no me moleste, simplemente no pude, su mirada seguía siendo tan sincera e inocente que pensé en darle un tiempo y hacerle llegar mis sentimientos, pensé que al día siguiente entendería el por qué dije aquello y tal vez actuaria avergonzada o pensativa, pero no, jamás noto el significado de aquellas palabras, actuó como siempre, y así ha sido hasta ahora, creo que incluso ya olvido lo que esa tarde le dije.

.

Llego la hora de salida, desde el descanso Elichi ha estado un poco distante, me pregunto que se le habrá metido ahora, íbamos saliendo de las instalaciones, cuando una chica nos intercepto, supongo que es de primero por su estatura y "pechos"

-di-disculpe…-se acercó a Elichi, quien le dio una mirada seria, pobre chica, me compadezco de ella, tal vez Elichi no lo note pero la ve de forma intimidante

-¿Qué se te ofrece?-no se si huso ese tono molesto porque le molesto que la chica nos hablara de pronto o porque simplemente ya estaba molesta

-y-yo…-el rostro de nuestra kouhai tomo color, es muy obvio lo que desea de Elichi, no es la primera y ni será la última-q-quería darle esto-hizo una reverencia ofreciéndole una caja de chocolates, algo que emociono a Elichi

-gracias-sonrió de forma más amigable, aumentando el sonrojo de la chica-te agradezco mucho esto.

Diciendo esto ambas continuamos nuestro camino, ¡Elichi idiota!. Reconozco que estoy un poco celosa, y más por ver a Elichi devorar esos chocolates, me pregunto si sabe lo que significa comer los chocolates que un admirador te regala, es obvio que no lo sabe

-Elichi, al comer de esa forma esos chocolates significa que aceptas sus sentimientos, ¿sabías eso?-pregunte fingiendo burla aunque en realidad estoy celosa

-¿sentimientos?, ¿de quién?-pregunto, me hubiera molestado de su respuesta si no fuera porque su rostro causo que me riera en lugar de molestarme, tenía el mentón lleno de chocolate, la comisura de los labios estaba igual o peor, casi parecía que usaba un labial de chocolate, y aparte tenía una que otra mancha en sus mejillas. Elichi es tanto linda, tierna, hermosa y ¡densa!.

-deberías controlarte mas-saque un pañuelo de mi bolsillo y lo lleve a su rostro para tratar de limpiarla un poco. Algo me sorprendió y fue ver sus mejillas sonrojarse y que evitara mi mirada mientras hacía aquello, esta actitud solo hace que caiga más por ella.

-s-si…-aún mantenía su vista baja, ya había terminado de limpiar su rostro, mentón y parte de sus labios-…si alguien te da chocolates… ¿significa sus sentimientos?...

¿Cómo puede llegar a ser tan tierna?, creo que se aprovecha de tener aun parte de chocolate en sus labios, la hace ver más inocente, evite por unos segundo su mirada, mi pecho de pronto había comenzado a latir más fuerte y sentía mis mejillas un poco calientes

-si-contesto tratando de no verla directamente

-si se come los chocolates… ¿significa que acepta?-volví a ponerme nerviosa, no me gusta cuando me ve de esa forma ingenua, mis mejillas han tomado más color

-si, no lo sabias Elichi-trate de evitar su mirada comenzando a caminar

-¿v-vamos por un parfait?-a que vino eso, la mire curiosa pero no me dio alguna razón, evito mi mirada, hacia un tierno mohín, y con las mejillas rojas enserio se veía muy "dulce"

-está bien Elichi, yo invito

-¡no!-se apresuró a contestar, volvió a evitar mi mirada-y-yo invito…

-uh?, está bien…-¿Qué le pasa?, actúa avergonzada, luego seria, luego pensativa, y luego otra vez avergonzada.

En silencio llegamos a la tienda de parfait, el cual estaba en el distrito de Akiba, decidimos sentarnos en una mesa un poco alejada.

-buenas tardes-saludo la maid-¿Qué desea que les sirva?-iba a contestar pero Elichi se me adelanto

-dos parfait de chocolate, decorados con chocolate

¿Eh?, ¿qué le pasa ahora?, está bien que ella invite pero siempre me ha dejado escoger a mí el sabor que quiero, no es que me desagrade el chocolate pero… ¿a qué vino esto?, otra vez se ha puesto avergonzada evitando mi mirada, supongo que se pondrá peor si le pregunto, lo que me frustra mas es que no compartiremos, ya que ambas comeremos del mismo sabor.

Esperamos en silencio a que la maid llegara con las órdenes. Cuando lo hizo comimos en silencio, trate de hablar muchas veces pero Elichi me evito. Fue un poco incómodo, al menos el helado estaba rico, aunque mucho chocolate me dejo el paladar un poco hostigado, estaba decorado con galletas de chocolate, trozos de chocolate y manjar también de chocolate.

Termine mi helado haciendo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano, y como Elichi lo prometió se encargó de pagar la cuenta, solo quiero regresar a mi departamento y prepararme un mate.

-N-Nozomi…-Elichi me llamo justo cuando nuestros caminos ya se separaban-... entonces ¿tu respuesta es si?...

¿Eh?, ¿de qué está hablando?, la miro curiosa sin entender su pregunta, ella parece comprender que estoy confundida, hace un mohín mientras sus mejillas van tomando color

-d-del chocolate… ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?-sigo sin entender, ¿quiere que le diga si me gusto?

-mm, si, me gusto el helado, gracias Elichi, estuvo muy ric…

-no me refiero a eso-sus mejillas se inflan más mientras me ve entre molesta y avergonzada

-d-dijiste que el chocolate era una forma… de expresar tus sentimientos… y yo te di…-bajo su vista para continuar-… ¿entonces si?

-eh?-soy yo o es que ella no se explica, aun no le entiendo de que está hablando

-m-mouh… ¡me estoy declarando!-levanta la voz sorprendiéndome y a los que por allí pasaban.

¿Qué dijo?, una declaración… pero… ¿Por qué ahora?, ¿Por qué de esa forma?, al menos ahora encajan algunas cosas, como su extraño comportamiento…

No se cuánto tiempo me llevo procesar lo que dijo, cuando lo note Elichi tenía la mirada triste y un poco cristalina

-no me correspondes… ¿verdad?-estuvo a punto de irse corriendo cuando logre reaccionar y abrazarla

Mis mejillas están rojas, mi corazón latía a mil, siento que en cualquier momento romperé en llanto… pero de felicidad…

-t-te correspondo…-Elichi estuvo haciendo fuerza para separarse de mí, pero al escuchar mi respuesta se detuvo

-¿e-enserio?-tomo mi rostro haciendo que la vea-¿aceptas mis sentimientos?...

-…hm~~…-no me dejo responder, de pronto había acercado su rostro al mío besándome… fue suave y dulce, lento y cálido… al momento de separarnos la vi avergonzada, me robo mi primer beso sin anticipármelo…

-e-entonces… somos novias ¿no?-pregunto con ojitos brillantes, junto con una sonrisa tímida y las mejillas rojas

-si, Elichi es mi novia a partir de hoy-conteste dándole un rápido beso en los labios- Elichi… me gustas…

Su mirada se tornó pensativa, como si recordara algo, y por su expresión deduzco lo que es, sigo sorprendiéndome de la densidad de Elichi, le tomo varios meses enterarse que me había declarado

-e-esa tarde…-al menos no lo olvido-… ¿te referías a…?

-si~-me separe un poco de ella-esa tarde me declare a Elichi…

Creo que valió la pena la espera, su rostro es invaluable, muestra culpabilidad, vergüenza, confusión… amor.

.

.

.

 _Omake_

-Elichi-la llame, ambas estábamos en mi departamento, en la sala esperando que la cena estuviera lista

-¿si?-contesto entretenida con una barra de chocolate, me pregunto si no le aburre, con todo el chocolate que consumí hoy me hostigue con lo dulce

-mm-Cómo se lo pregunto para que entienda-hace rato… ¿me diste el parfait de chocolate como una declaración?

-si-contesto con simpleza, parecía estar más concentrada en su chocolate-tu dijiste que el chocolate era una forma de expresar los sentimientos… y si lo comiste entonces significaba que si me querías

Ahora estoy más confundida, supongo que por eso me invito un parfait de puro chocolate, pero habría bastado con solo una barra, Elichi es extraña

-el chocolate en barra, helado o galleta es lo mismo ¿no?-no me sorprende mucho que haya notado lo que pensaba, supongo que ella aun tiene dudas de si estuvo bien el helado

-cuando salimos de la tienda, ¿asumiste que ya éramos algo?-me atreví a preguntar sabiendo que la respuesta me descolocaría

-si, porque te comiste el chocolate, lo demás creo que solo fue formalismo, ademas el chocolate sigue siendo chocolate en lo que sea-no puedo creer lo que está diciendo, me pregunto si es densa o idiota, solté un suspiro mientras me acomodaba a su lado, pero supongo que es por eso que la amo tanto…

.

.

.

 **Espero les haya gustado, siento la demora y de mis demás fic también, mañana tengo una expo importante, una de las ultimas u.u aparte de un examen, cuando termine solo me quedara pendiente una exposición, la cual espero dar en el transcurso de la semana, si todo sale bien, entonces a partir de la siguiente semana empezare a actualizar con mas frecuencia.**

 **para los que siguen "mi linda maid, Elichi" y "campamento u's A-rise", ambos estaré actualizando en unos días, debía ser hoy pero por motivos de mis trabajos aun no los termino T-T, me disculpo por el retraso...**

 **hasta pronto! -w-**


	3. El poeta y la musa

Ayase Eli, la chica más popular de Otonokizaka, rubia, alta, hermosa, inteligente y muy disciplinada. Rodeada siempre de alumnos y alumnas buscando su amistad y confianza. Para ellos Eli es como una verdadera princesa sacada de un cuento, tan delicada, fina y madura. Con su sola presencia provoca los suspiros y sonrojos de quienes la ven. Una vida perfecta… ¿o no?

A pesar de tener toda la atención, el respeto y aprecio de sus compañeros, Eli siempre se ha sentido vacía, la razón, muchas. Es hija de uno de los mejores empresarios del país, cualquiera pensaría que lo tiene todo, su madre fue una hermosa modelo, su hermano considerado el príncipe de su universidad, pero no todo es como lo aparentan.

Para Eli su vida es un verdadero infierno, su padre es un alcohólico mujeriego, que solo busca su propio beneficio olvidándose que tiene familia. Su madre una enferma, tanto con problemas mentales como físicos, a causa de sus muchas operaciones cuando era joven y modelaba, su cuerpo sufrió de algunos cambios que la perjudicaron tanto física como mentalmente, aparte de los múltiples peleas con su esposo. Y el hermano al cual muchas chicas consideraban un príncipe sacado de cuentos, no es más que otro muchacho metido en la drogadicción y pandillaje. Eli no se considera parte de esta familia, hasta unos años atrás, su difunta hermana Alisa lo fue todo para ella, su hermana fue su principal motivación para aguantar a esos seres que tenía que considerar familia, pero a causa de un trágico accidente, por su padre quien manejaba ebrio su hermana perdió la vida, algo que jamás superaría, ahora, sin ninguna motivación, ella era solo un simple objeto el cual actuaba según la voluntad de otros, para ella su vida era el mismísimo infierno… así habría seguido siendo de no ser porque conoció a alguien, que cambio tanto su forma de ver las cosas así como de actuar, fue su nueva inspiración, su nueva y única razón para seguir en ese cruel mundo…

.

.

.

-mucho gusto-hizo una reverencia la chica nueva-mi nombre es Tojo, Tojo Nozomi, espero llevarme bien con todos- por alguna razón no puedo despegar mi vista de ella

Una hermosa chica de hechizantes ojos turquesa había sido trasladada al comienzo del semestre, pelo color purpura, piel clara, un poco más baja que yo, tenía un hermoso rostro, junto con una anatomía que cualquiera juraría fue tallada por los mismos dioses, pero lo que más me atrajo de ella fueron sus ojos, esos ojos llenos de soledad, tristeza, melancolía y a la vez de esperanza. Me veía reflejada en ellos, era unos hermosos orbes los cuales no reflejaban otra cosa que el vacío…

La chica nueva pronto se llenó de chicos y chicas que buscaban su amistad, pero era extraño, esta chica jamás se dignó en dirigirles la palabra a sus nuevos compañeros, incluso llegaron a creer que era sorda. Por más que se acercaran, la saludaran y trataran de entablan una conversación ella los ignoraba, era como si todo a su alrededor no existiera, y solo ella estuviera allí, contemplando este mundo lleno de soledad.

Sin notarlo empecé a verla, habían pasado unos días desde que la vi por primera vez y cuando lo note no dejaba de contemplarla, tenía algo que me atraía y a la vez alejaba. Era extraño, jamás me intereso conocer a alguien de verdad, siempre lo hacía por obligación y tratar de encajar en este mundo lleno de círculos sociales los cuales solo aceptan a gente de linda apariencia sin preocuparse su interior, excluyen a los diferentes tildándolos por "raros", ¿Qué clase de mundo es este?, lo único que veo en las personas a mi alrededor es soledad, personas que solo se guían conforme a su conveniencia, este es un mundo cruel…

Había pasado una semana desde que la vi por primera vez, quise intentar acercarme a ella, no perdía nada, además tenía confianza de que me aceptara, era la chica más popular después de todo.

El siguiente sábado, espere a que todos los alumnos se retiraran para acercarme, ella siempre se quedaba hasta el final. Muchos se me acercaron esperando acompañarme de regreso a casa, pero me negué a sus ofertas. Ya estaba acostumbrada a fingir una sonrisa como disculpa las cuales ellos se creían, siento vacío todo mi interior…

-ho-hola…-me acerque a Tojo-san una vez que nos quedamos solas. Ella no me miro, ni siquiera parecía haberme escuchado, ¿realmente esta sorda?-hola-volví a repetir, pero nuevamente obtuve como respuesta su silencio, ¿Qué le pasa?, sé que no es sorda, ¿acaso es arrogante?

No, si ese fuera el caso ya se habría acercado a personas populares como yo buscando la aprobación de todos, es lo que haría a alguien arrogante tratando de llamar la atención. No entiendo lo que pasa por su mente, ¿acaso quiere ser tildada como "rara"?, no creo que alguien en su sano juicio busque el rechazo…

Ella se levantó de su sitio, guardo el libro que estuvo leyendo antes de que le hablara y sin siquiera dignarse a verme se retiró. Esto me descoloco, nunca había sentido el rechazo de alguien, siempre que me acercaba a hablar con alguien obtenía toda su atención, siempre fue así, entonces ¿Qué paso?, ¿será porque no me vio?...

Salí del aula y sin imaginarlo me la volví a encontrar, estaba mirando por la ventana del pasillo, dirigí mi mirada a lo que llamo su atención, lo que encontré fue una paloma quien se había parado en el marco de la ventana. Un profesor que paso cerca la ahuyento diciendo que las palomas traían enfermedades.

Ella continuo mirando al marco como si la paloma siguiera allí, es extraña. Me gire dispuesta a irme, no creo que intentar hablarle funcione, mejor me deshago de la idea, además parece que no vale la pena acercarse a ella, no quiero que luego me digan rara, di unos pasos…

-¿te sientes vacía?-escuche una suave voz a mis espaldas, al girarme lo único que vi fue a ella, ¿hablo?, siento mi vista pesada, ella se giró a verme directamente, me siento mareada y no entiendo él porque

-eh?...-cuando vi sus ojos clavarse en los míos me quede helada, siento que veo un espejo y lo único que veo es mi reflejo… lo único que veo es a alguien vacía buscando encajar en algún lugar, buscando la aprobación de alguien, veo a una chica débil y solitaria tratando de obtener el cariño que nunca obtuvo… siento que una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla

-parece que pensamos lo mismo…-es lo último que escuche de ella, sin decir algo más me dio la espalda y se retiró por el pasillo, distinguí su silueta perdiéndose en lo oscuro y a la vez cálido del pasillo, pues a pesar de ser tarde aún hay rastros de rayos de la puesta de sol… ¿Qué paso?

.

Es domingo por la mañana, y como cada mañana escucho a mi padre entrar a la casa gritando e insultando a quien sabe quién, mi cuarto esta con llave así que no creo que pueda entrar, en cuanto a mi madre supongo que también estará encerrada en su habitación o con algún psicólogo, y mi hermano… dudo que haya pasado la noche en casa, anoche no lo vi… que patética vida…

¿Por qué la mayoría piensa que tengo una vida perfecta?, ¿Qué pasaría si supieran la verdad?, que la gran Ayase Eli no es más que otra chica que es víctima de su disfuncional familia la cual solo quiere aparentar ante la sociedad. _"¿te sientes vacía?"_ , por supuesto que si, creo que todos se sienten vacíos.

Siento nuevamente lágrimas en mis ojos al recordar sus palabras, ¿Por qué siento tanta tristeza cuando la recuerdo?, es obvio que todos se sienten vacíos y solitarios, cualquiera lo podría contestar, todos fingen en su entorno, fingen con sus supuestos amigos aparentando ser las personas más entretenidas, finge ante familiares aparentando cumplir con sus expectativas, todos fingimos para encajar en este mundo cumpliendo las expectativas de nuestro entorno quienes supuestamente quieren lo mejor para nosotros. Padres que desean que sus hijos sean mejores que ellos pero que en realidad buscan aparentar ante sus amigos la carrera que estudia su hijo y lo mucho que ganara, al final solo es soberbia mesclado con orgullo, alumnos que quieren encajar con sus amigos haciendo lo que ellos les dicen para supuestamente ser integrados en el grupo, solo es una cadena de personas soberbias y egoístas que buscan destruirse unos a otros por propio beneficio. Siempre ha sido así y siempre lo será. Todos buscamos nuestro beneficio, todos queremos deshacernos de la competencia o de personas que consideramos amenaza, ¡todos somos así!... yo también lo soy…

Pienso en como deshacerme de mi familia, tener algún día el valor de irme de esta infernal casa, solo quiero irme, no me importa donde, lo único que quiero es desaparecer… Alisa era mi única motivación…

Pase toda la mañana encerrada en mi habitación, pensando y lamentándome por qué mi vida termino así, no siempre fue así. Antes mis padres trabajaban mucho para llegar a donde están ahora, y ahora que lo tienen… no es como lo esperaba y no me interesa, nada me importa, nada tiene sentido para mi… esta vida es injusta y cruel, en donde solo prevalece aquel que destruye a sus enemigos y se aprovecha de los débiles, solo una persona con esta mentalidad obtiene el éxito, pero no, yo no soy así y no sé si lo seré.

Solo pienso en cómo me hubiera gustado que fuera mi vida. Creo que todos imaginan una vida color de rosa, padres cariñosos, comprensivo y unidos, amigos fieles, agradables, familiares comprensivos y agradables… todos deseamos vivir una vida tranquila y apacible, al menos yo lo deseo…

"te sientes vacía", ¿Por qué me pregunto eso?, tal vez porque así me siento, pienso que todos se sienten vacíos por tratar de encajar en este mundo pero no lo saben, todos tratan de ser agradables y encajar pero nunca se ponen a pesar por qué hacen aquello, es prueba de que solo siguen lo que su entorno les dice, entonces ¿Quién está completa?, es obvio que yo no pero, ¿alguien lo está?, tal vez alguien que tenga el éxito y todo lo que quiere, pero mi familia lo tiene, o un tiempo lo tuvo y ahora… estamos vacíos… es como si solo diéramos vueltas en un solo lugar buscando lo que es imposible, es como si tratáramos de salir de un camino que ya está establecido, es como si… quisiéramos cambiar nuestro destino…

.

Llego el lunes y la volví a ver, como otras veces hay algunos chicos que tratan de llamar su atención, no quise prestar atención a aquello, tome asiento en mi lugar correspondiente esperando a que iniciaran las clases.

No he dejado de pensar en lo que dijo, en algún momento mi vista termino perdida en el cielo, me quede metida en el color del cielo, me hace pensar lo insignificantes que somos, ¿Quién sabe lo que hay más allá?, este mundo es hermoso y a la vez terrorífico…

-¡señorita Ayase-san!-escuche una voz molesta a mi lado, al girarme me encontré con la mirada molesta del profesor-¿ya despertó?-escuche un par de risas, distinguí algunas miradas burlescas de mis supuestos amigos.

-disculpe-trate de sonar serena y algo cansada, aparentando estar mal

-¿se siente bien?-parece que se lo creyó, fingir es algo fácil en este mundo, ¿Qué pasaría si todos entendieran cómo te sientes?, creo que sería imposible

-si, disculpe, estoy un poco resfriada-hice una reverencia-me disculpo por no haberlo escuchado

-esta bien-dijo alejándose-después de clases búsqueme para discutir lo de hoy

Esto es extraño, no creo que quiera que lo busque porque estuve distraída. Trate de mantener más atención, sentí la mirada de alguien, algunos compañeros aun me miraban de forma burlesca, otros me miraban con lastima como si entendieran lo mal que me siento, y alguien me mira de forma ¿vacía?, Tojo-san me está mirando, se sienta solo unas carpetas al costado de mí, es un poco incómodo tener su mirada en mí y que esta no refleje nada, luego de vernos fijamente alrededor de un minuto vuelve su vista al frente dejándome confundida.

A la hora de descanso me reúno con algunas "amigas" quienes hacen bromas de lo distraída que estuve, antes me hubiera reído con ellas y seguido el juego, pero ahora no me importa, siguen burlándose, luego la conversación pasa al profesor Takeshi, es joven y atractivo pero jamás llamo mi atención, sé que ha salido con algunas alumnas en secreto pero es algo que no me incumbe.

En algún momento me harte de sus burlas, sin decir palabra alguna me levante y retire de allí, solo buscaban alguna oportunidad para humillarme de alguna falta, nunca he cometido alguna falta y por eso ahora me lo echan en cara como si ellas fueran las alumnas perfectas. Una de ellas trato de detenerme pero con solo una mirada la paralice. No sé adónde ir ahora, creo que iré atrás de alguno de los pabellones, necesito estar sola.

Al llegar a mi destino me la encontré, no notó mi presencia, tenía la mirada perdida en el cielo, como si aquello fuera de lo más interesante, es agradable y relajante pero ¿Por qué mira el cielo como si este lo fuera todo?

Con movimientos lentos me senté bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles, debo reconocer que es relajante, decidí ignorar la presencia de mi compañera y ponerme almorzar en paz.

No estoy segura cuanto tiempo paso, siento algo suave en mi mejilla, siento que es acariciada, me asuste ante la idea que sea alguno de mis compañeros que trata de sobrepasarse conmigo, abrí los ojos de forma violenta encontrándome con unos hermosos y vacíos orbes turquesa, es ella…

-ya sonó la campana-hablo sin detenerse con las caricias en mi mejilla, en ese momento note que era su mano lo que me estaba acariciando, el tacto era agradable pero me preocupo su mirada, no expresaba nada, absolutamente nada, aun cuando me acariciaba parecía algo normal para ella.

-¿Qué haces?-trate de sonar molesta pero estoy un poco nerviosa por el acercamiento innecesario que tenemos

-tu piel me parecía muy suave y quise sentirla-contesto parándose, a pesar de lo que dijo y que pudo sonar como un alago no fue lo que sentí, su expresión seria y vacía no cambio ¿Qué le pasa?

Al llegar a clases me encontré con las miradas preocupadas de mis "amigas", en realidad no estaban preocupadas por saber donde estuve la hora de descanso, lo que les preocupa es no tenerme cerca ya que así no llaman la atención, aunque suene arrogante ellas solo se acercan a mí por mi popularidad, algo que me tiene sin cuidado, en realidad no me importa si me usan solo para atraer la atención, este tipo de cosas dejo de preocuparme hace mucho.

Les di la excusa de que me sentí mal y fui a enfermería, fingieron estar más preocupadas, pero sé que solo fue fingido, las siguientes horas transcurrieron de forma lenta, solo quiero regresar a casa y encerrarme en mi habitación.

Antes de salir del aula recordé que el profesor Takeshi me había pedido quedarme por haber estado distraída en su clase, esto será largo. Cuando el aula quedo vacía o eso supuse, note la presencia de Tojo-san, me pregunto porque se habrá quedado.

-Ayase-san-entro el profesor Takeshi, su mirada se mostró molesta cuando noto la presencia de Tojo-san en el aula-señorita Tojo-san, ya es hora de salida

Ella le dio una mirada-lo siento, pero no está prohibido quedarse en el aula aun si acaban las clases- ¿Qué le pasa?, el profesor se mostró ofendido por su respuesta pero también parecía intimidado, y ya que tenía razón, no estaba prohibido.

-Ayase-san acompáñeme-ordeno el profesor, a lo cual obedecí, si solo es un regaño por estar distraída en su clase no creo que haya problema con que lo haga aun con la presencia de Tojo-san, no me atreví a cuestionarle ya que parecía muy molesto.

Lo seguí hasta su oficina, algo me preocupo y fue que cuando entre él cerró la puerta con llave, esto empieza a preocuparme.

-siento haber estado distraída en su clase-trate de fingir seguridad, pero no me gusta la forma en que me esta mirando, es muy desagradable

-sabes, mi hermano trabaja con tu padre-esto me asusto un poco, no quiero que alguien del instituto se entere como es mi familia-anoche me entere de algunas cosas que tal vez no te gustaría que se sepa-mientras decía aquello se fue acercando a mí-eres una chica inteligente, sabes lo que quiero…

Sentí su mano ponerse sobre mi hombro, no estoy segura de cómo actuar, podría golpearlo si me lo propongo pero… la sola idea de que el resto se entere de como es el estado de mi familia me asusta, sentí su mano bajar por mi cintura… tengo miedo… esta vez trato de golpearlo pero no puedo, mi cuerpo no responde por el miedo…

Justo cuando me acorrala contra la pared e intenta besarme alguien toca la puerta, él lo iba a ignorar pero la voz de la directora lo asusto…

-profesor Takeshi, será mejor que habrá la puerta-logre escuchar la voz molesta de la directora Minami…

.

Han pasado unas semanas desde que ese incidente ocurrió y como lo temía, ahora todo el instituto sabe algo de mi familia, aunque la mayoría de las cosas son solo rumores es suficiente para que los alumnos me discriminen, en mi lugar, ahora quien se ha vuelto el centro de atención es Tojo-san, quien aún se niega a dirigirles la palara al que se le acerca, lo que bajo mi popularidad fue por supuestamente haber permitido que un profesor se sobrepasara conmigo. Cuando mis padres se enteraron no pareció importarles, mi hermano se mostró un poco preocupado pero luego lo olvido diciendo que eso es normal y debía acostumbrarme… ¿Qué pasa con este mundo?, vea a donde veo lo único que encuentro son personas vacías, una familia normal se abría preocupado pero no fue mi caso…

No me importa el hecho de que la mayoría de mis compañeros me ignoren, no me afecta porque para empezar nunca sentí agrado por su amistad, pero lo que si me entristece es el trato de mis padres.

-buenos días Ayase-san-una de las alumnas de primero que aún me admira me saludo, conteste con desgano para luego seguir mi camino.

-buenos días con todos-saludo la profesora que sustituye al profesor Takeshi-hoy dejare un trabajo en grupo el cual presentaran al finalizar las clases, tienen toda mi hora y el descanso para acabar-se escuchó algunas protestas pero no le di importancia.

El trabajo se hacía por afinidad, eran de dos o tres alumnos, algunos trataron de acercarse a mí pero los ignore, no estoy segura del porque lo hice, pero me empieza a fastidiar la forma en que me miran, me ven con lastima, como si me afectara el hecho de que ya no tengo su amistad, una amistad por conveniencia no es una amistad.

Al final quedamos sin grupo Tojo-san y yo, al parecer muchos también se le habían acercado para hacer grupo con ella pero los ignoro.

-el trabajo consistirá en hacer un ensayo sobre los cambios de actitud en las personas-el curso que enseña consiste en las relaciones sociales, un curso que no tiene mucha importancia a mi parecer, pero sigue siendo un curso.

Acerque mi asiento al de Tojo-san, durante diez minutos estuvimos en silencio, yo evitaba verla esperando a que ella tomara el liderazgo, pero al parecer es lo que ella también esperaba, ya algo cansada de esperar y de no tener el tiempo suficiente decidí dividir el trabajo

-te parece si tú haces los factores, características y parte del desarrollo, yo haré lo demás-ella no contesto, se limitó a asentir y empezar a hacer lo que dije.

La hora termino y apenas íbamos por la mitad del trabajo, la profesora paso lugar por lugar viendo los avances, cuando llego al nuestro se quedó contemplando las hojas que llevábamos escrito, me preocupaba un poco su mirada, parece que algo no está bien

-¿de dónde sacaron estas ideas?-pregunto seria, bastante diría yo

-lo que pasa en mi entorno-contestamos a la vez Tojo-san y yo. Me causo curiosidad aquello, yo escribe un poco de lo que ocurre con mi familia, lo egoístas que pueden llegar a ser las personas así como lo injustas a la hora de calificar a otros.

-ambas han hecho un buen trabajo, no estoy segura de como tomarlo, este podría ser así como el mejor y peor trabajo-¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?, la mire confundida a lo que ella me dio una leve sonrisa

-parece que ambas piensan mucho en lo que ocurre en su entorno, muy pocas personas se ponen a pensar en ello limitándose a ver solo lo exterior… pero también pienso que está mal porque ambas han plasmado solo un punto de vista y han generalizado, las personas no son iguales…-diciendo esto dejo las hojas sobre la mesa-espero su trabajo completo al final de clases.

Al llegar la hora de descanso Tojo-san y yo quedamos terminar el trabajo en la biblioteca pero cuando fuimos esta estaba llena, al parecer la misma profesora dejo trabajos similares a otros grados.

-vamos a otra parte-sugirió Tojo-san, la seguí sin decir alguna palabra. Caminamos con pasos lentos, no entiendo muy bien a lo que se refería la profesora, acaso quiso decir que no todo es malo, hasta ahora lo que he conocido ha sido el egoísmo, odio, orgullo y soberbia…

En silencio llegamos atrás de uno de los pabellones, y así como llegamos así hicimos el trabajo, sin dirigirnos palabra alguna. No pensé que terminaríamos a tiempo pero lo hicimos, terminamos faltando cerca de media hora, ella se ofreció a cambiar algunas partes que la profesora sugirió.

Estoy un poco nerviosa, estar con ella es como estar con un fantasma no dice ni expresa nada. Había llevado algunos cuadernos, entre ellos el diario de mi abuela, me lo dio antes de morir, es algo que he atesorado toda mi vida.

Pensé en leerlo un poco en lo que comenzaban las clases, este diario no es uno común en el que escribiría sus cosas personales, es un diario de escritora, mi abuela en sus años jóvenes fue escritora pero no llego a ser muy conocida sin embargo sus escritos siempre me encantaron, ella dijo que comenzó con la poesía… a veces desearía poder ser como ella, pero no tengo el talento que ella tuvo, aun así he logrado aprenderme alguno de sus poemas que creo en su juventud.

-"escribir es una forma de desahogar tanto tu dolor como tus preocupaciones" "no necesitas el talento solo los sentimientos"… en algunas páginas sueltas llevan escritas algunas frases como estas…

No recuerdo en que momento empecé a fijarme en ella, cuando lo note tenía su mirada puesta en la mía, la cual se había perdido contemplando su rostro, sus ojos, su pelo, sus labios, su cuerpo… no la veía con morbo, era algo diferente, no era atracción ni ningún sentimiento en especial, tal vez solo curiosidad

-¿pasa algo?-pregunto de forma un poco seria, esta vez pude ver un leve brillo en sus ojos

-no, lo siento…-desvié mi mirada concentrándome en el diario de mi abuela, ella me dejo la mitad de este con hojas en blanca para que escribiera cuando lo necesitara, mi abuela siempre ha sido de la mentalidad de que tienes que compartir tus preocupaciones, jamás lo he intentado. Por alguna razón quisiera escribir algo…

De forma fluida las palabras empezaron a llegar a mi mente, ni siquiera era consciente de lo que estaba escribiendo, llegaban a mi mente palabras hermosas y reconfortantes, algo que no sentía hace mucho tiempo inundo todo mi interior, sentía calidez, como la calidez de mi abuela cuando me consolaba si estaba triste o asustada…

Reaccione al momento que la campana sonó y descubrí a mi compañera mirándome de forma curiosa y podría asegurar que casi preocupada, no supe el porqué de esa mirada hasta que sentí su mano acariciar mi mejilla y hacer contacto con algo húmedo, eso me dejo sorprendida.

Cuando alejo su mano de mi mejilla e inconscientemente lleve mi mano a mi rostro descubrí algo extraño, mis mejillas estaban húmedas fue en ese momento que note que estuve llorando, jamás había mostrado mi lado débil a alguien, mire preocupada a Tojo-san temiendo alguna crítica, pero lejos de eso obtuve un abrazo, ella no parece saber de la razón por la que lloro, tampoco parece que lo haga porque la agrado, entonces ¿Por qué lo hace?...

Permití que me abrazara, su calidez me reconfortaba, no estoy segura de cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que sentía un verdadero abrazo, cuando ella se separó de mi estoy segura que me mostré decepcionada, su calor me agrado… fue muy reconfortante… me gustaría más de su calidez…

-gracias…-susurre entendiendo el porque hizo aquello, parece que le preocupó verme triste, no importaba la razón o si tenía algún problema, ella solo quiso brindarme algo de tranquilidad y lo hizo.

Nos paramos en silencio, parece que no me juzgara y tampoco preguntara la razón. Cuando tome el diario de mi abuela descubrí algo que no había allí, era un poema que me pareció familiar, era mi letra pero… ¿yo escribí esto?...

Con unas palabras logre describir como me sentía, en este poema llevaba plasmado mis sentimientos llenos de dolor y frustración… es increíble, logre hacer mi primer poema…

.

.

Los siguientes días trate de acercarme a Tojo-san, igual que la primera vez fui ignorada, pero para mi suerte cuando dejaban trabajos grupales siempre terminaba con ella, ya había pasado un mes en que podría decirse, llegue a una amistad con Nozomi, solo digo su nombre en mis pensamientos, aún no he tenido el valor de hacerlo en la vida real.

No puedo asegurar que me vea como su amiga, al menos he logrado que me conteste al saludo, ya que ella no me saluda por cuenta propia, aunque si me mira y eso es algo… creo que me he empezado a obsesionar con ella, cuando lo note no dejaba de mirarla, desde ese día en que pude escribir mi primer poema lo seguí intentando en casa pero no funciono, recordé que mi abuela me había dicho que para hacer un poema necesitaba inspiración, y al recordar ese día supe que ella lo fue, desde ese día e pasado a su lado las horas de descanso, aunque todo el tiempo estamos en silencio he logrado hacer más poemas, es relajante cuando estoy con ella, no le interesa lo material o el ultimo chisme, ella es alguien de mente abierta aunque a primera vista parezca lo opuesto.

-buenas días Tojo-san-salude a Nozomi, descubrí que ayuda los fines de semana en el templo, por lo que vengo a pasar todos los fines de semana acá, además odio estar encerrada en casa.

-buenos días-saludo dándome una rápida mirada y volviendo a lo suyo, que era barrer el lugar, sigue mostrándose seria pero desde ese día he dejado de ver ese vacío en sus ojos, de hecho, cada día me parece que adquieren un brillo especial.

Como cada fin de semana, me acomodé bajo la sombra de un árbol y empecé a escribir, suelo escribir anécdotas, lo que siento cuando veo este paisaje, muy pocas veces escribo mis preocupaciones pero se que debo hacerlo para poder afrontarlas de una mejor manera.

Pasaron las horas y en algún momento me quede dormida, me da algo de sueño este ambiente tranquilo y relajado, opuesto a cuando estoy en casa, este lugar se ha vuelto mi refugio cuando estoy triste, preocupada o tengo miedo….

No recuerdo cuanto tiempo habré dormido, al despertar sentí la calor de alguien a mi lado, me sonroje un poco al distinguir a Nozomi quien dormía a mi lado apoyando su cabeza a mi hombro… se ve tan hermosa… a mi mente empiezan a llegar frases… me apresure a tomar el diario de mi abuela y ahora mi diario, empecé a plasmar todo lo que en mi mente pasaba… suele pasarme cuando estoy cerca de Nozomi, la inspiración viene más rápido, pero cuando escribo porque tengo a Nozomi cerca los poemas terminan siendo relacionados al amor, ¿será normal?

-parece que te gusta escribir-escuche la suave voz de Nozomi, sentí como se incorporaba de mi hombro, dejándome con la necesidad de seguir sintiendo su calidez

-si, suelo inspirarme cuando estoy contigo…-me quede en blanco, creo que… lo dije en voz alta, ella me miro un poco sorprendida y por primera vez pude ver una leve sonrisa en sus labios, cuando mire esa hermosa sonrisa nuevamente llegaron hermosas palabras a mi mente, voltee la página de mi diario y seguí escribiendo…

Al cabo de unos minutos me detuve a contemplar lo que llevaba escrito, me sorprendí al descubrir que había escrito cinco hojas, no suelo escribir tanto en poco tiempo, pero debo reconocer que me quedo bien, pero…

-¿puedo verlo?-es la primera vez que ella siente interés a algo de lo que hago, eso me hizo feliz y sin dudarlo le alcance mi diario. Ella reviso cada hoja, miraba un poco sorprendida lo que estaba escrito-¿tú lo has escrito todo?

-no, la primera mitad lo hizo mi abuela, lo demás es… mío…-conteste un poco avergonzada de que leyera lo que escribí, pero no hay nada malo de lo que he escrito, ¿o si?

-uh?-se mostró sorprendida con la última hoja, algo que llamo mi atención porque raramente puedo entender tan perfectamente sus expresiones

-¿pasa algo?-pregunte preocupada porque no le haya gustado lo que escribí, ahora que lo pienso, la última hoja escribí sobre… "una hermosa sacerdotisa", no se de donde saque esa idea…

-¿te gustan las sacerdotisas?-pregunto volviendo a darme esa hermosa sonrisa que minutos atrás pude apreciar por primera vez, no conteste, no se porque de pronto me siento tan avergonzada, ella me alcanzo mi diario y al fijarme en el título que le había puesto al último poema me sonroje, "la primer sonrisa de mi sacerdotisa", ¿y-yo escribí esto?

-y-yo…-¿Qué debería decir?, no creo que piense que escribí esto de ella, pero… es muy inteligente, espera, no debería ponerme nerviosa… le di una rápida lectura al poema que escribí sonrojándome más, en varios párrafos había escrito su nombre. La mire asustada de su posible reacción, no estaba molesta, tampoco parecía curiosa del porque escribí aquello, de hecho, estaba como siempre, mirando el cielo con una mirada que solo reflejaba paz…

-me gusto tu poema…-susurro sin despegar su mirada del cielo-… es la primera vez que alguien… me hace sentir…-bajo un poco la mirada, tenía un brillo tímido y algo avergonzado diría yo-…especial…

Sus ojos son hermosos cuando brillan de forma natural sin necesidad a que reprima lo que siente o piensa, no sé porque lo hice pero volví a tomar mi diario a seguir escribiendo, lo único que llega a mi mente son palabras que describen como me siento ahora, feliz… feliz de haber dado un paso más con ella, feliz de haberla hecho sonreír, feliz de verla feliz…

Este día ha sido uno de los más especiales, luego de terminar de escribir todos esos poemas tuve el valor de obsequiárselos, aunque tuve que arrancar hojas de mi diario no me importo, me gusto ver su sonrisa cuando recibió aquellos poemas que ella misma me inspiro.

El siguiente lunes pudimos hablar con más confianza, esta vez fue ella quien inicio una conversación mientras almorzábamos juntas, me conté un poco de su familia pero más que todo hablamos de poesía, le gusta la lectura así que hablamos también de algunas obras. A penas llegue a casa me encerré como siempre en mi habitación y empecé a escribir todo lo que sentí en el transcurso del día. Sin notarlo me quede toda la noche despierta escribiendo… pero estaba realmente feliz, había encontrado una nueva motivación, cuando termine de escribir a eso de las tres de la mañana escogí el título a lo que había escrito las últimas horas "a mi musa".

.

.

-buenos días Ayase-san-escuche el saludo de Nozomi a mis espaldas, estaba un poco distraída porque leía una obra increíblemente interesante

-buenos días Tojo-san-salude con mi mejor sonrisa, ella respondió con una leve sonrisa.

-pareces muy ocupada-miro el libro que leía. Me apresure a alcanzárselo, no estoy segura si está bien lo que he empezado a sentir por ella, pero desde que descubrí este sentimiento veo este solitario mundo de forma distinta

-si, es sobre un poeta que se enamora de una princesa-ella empezó a leer algunas hojas-me gusta porque… los sentimientos que plasman se sienten tan reales y puros que me inspiran mucho…-siento un poco de calor en mis mejillas, es un poco incómodo…

-tienes buenos gusto-me devolvió el libro-¿qué carreras estudiaras?

-no he podido pensar mucho eso, al comienzo tenía pensado buscar algún trabajo e irme de casa…-me cubrí la boca al notar que aquello lo dije sin pensar, ella me dio una sonrisa comprensiva

-¿y ahora que piensas?-pregunto curiosa, cuando me fije en sus ojos descubrí que estos tenían un mejor brillo que la primera vez que los vi

-quisiera estudiar literatura o alguna carrera relacionada a letras-baje un poco la vista-y si tengo el valor… tal vez trate de ser escritora…

-es un lindo sueño-últimamente he notado que sonríe con más frecuencia, me gusta pensar que es porque se siente feliz de mi compañía

-¿y tú?-pregunte de forma un poco tímida, a pesar de estar la mayor parte del tiempo a su lado, no la conozco mucho, solo podría decir que es algo callada y reservada, de su familia lo único que sé es que trabajan mucho y son dueños de una empresa. Siento que a pesar de estar cerca aún hay un abismo entre ambas

-no creo que termine el ciclo escolar en Otonokizaka, a mediados del año me volveré a mudar…-a penas procese lo que acababa de decir me quede parada, ella se detuvo pasos más adelantes de mi para mirarme

-¿te iras?-pregunte, mi voz sonó un poco afligida…

-si…-contesto bajando un poco la mirada, esto… ¡no puede ser!...-de todas formas aún faltan dos meses para eso-volvió a retomar su andar-… es la primera vez que no me quiero mudar…-aunque fue un susurro logre escucharla.

Tengo dos meses más con ella y luego… se ira, ¿debería hacer algo?, tal vez decirle lo que siento, no, si hiciera eso tal vez terminaría alejándola… no quiero que se vaya pero no creo que sea alguien importante para ella como para pedirle que se quede, ni siquiera se la razón por la que se muda tanto, tal vez trabajo o problemas familiares, me gustaría conocerla un poco más, si intentara acércame a ella ¿me haría caso?, ahora estamos juntas pero… ¿y si le digo que seamos amigas?, que sigamos en contacto aun cuando se vaya…

Toda la mañana estuve distraída pensando en lo que debería hacer, no quiero que se vaya. Me gane regaños de los profesores por estar distraída y siempre fueron regaños como "Ayase-san donde mira, la pizarra está al frente" "Ayase-san deje de estar en la luna" "si sigue así la votare de la clase"… "Ayase-san deja de ver a Tojo-san", el ultimo regaño me descoloco un poco, era de la profesora de relaciones sociales, me sonroje por lo que había dicho, cuando mire de reojo a Nozomi note un leve rubor también en sus mejillas, mi corazón se aceleró con fuerza cuando note esto, pero al mirar al frente descubrí las miradas molestosas de mis compañeros y la mirada burlona de la profesora "ya la veras a la hora de descanso, ahora presta atención"…

No puedo creer que estuve tan distraída, ahora ya no podré mirar a Nozomi, no creo que se burle pero… se avergonzó por lo que la sensei dijo, tal vez este un poco molesta o… debo prestar más atención.

-no deberías distraerte tanto en clases-me puse nerviosa ante lo que Nozomi dijo, ambas estábamos detrás del pabellón principal almorzando

-n-no era eso…-susurre incapaz de verla directamente, su sola presencia me pone nerviosa, tener su atención me pone peor-s-solo pensaba en… lo que dijiste esta mañana…

-¿no quieres que me vaya?-pregunto de forma despreocupada, me sonroje un poco, lo sé, siento mis mejillas calientes, debería decir que no, pero y si soy muy obvia y se da cuenta de lo que siento, no lo podría soportar, pero debería ser sincera, es lo que mi abuela siempre decía

-no, no quiero que te vayas-la mire fijamente, pero ella desvió la mirada-… quiero conocerte más…

-a mi también me gustaría conocerte mas pero veo que no podrá ser posible-¿escuche bien?, dijo que también quería conocerme mas, estoy segura, tal vez tenga oportunidad de al menos ser su amiga

-entonces…

-no creo que podamos ser amigas-me interrumpió, supo lo que pensaba, ¿quién es?, ¿Cómo supo lo que pensaba? ¿Seré muy obvia?

-¿Por qué?

-porque no creo que quieras conocerme más de lo necesario-soltó un suave suspiro-si quieres podemos seguir platicando como ahora, pero no me pidas ser tu amiga-lo último lo dijo muy seria y segura de sus palabras, ¿será que no le agrado?, tal vez por eso no quiere que seamos amigas

-lo siento-baje un poco la mirada, no debería molestarla, siento mi pecho contraerse, me siento muy tristes por su respuesta, me gustaría conocerla más, saber el significado de esa mirada vacía, estoy segura que su vida no es fácil, tal vez si compartiera un poco más conmigo la podría ayudar, tal vez…

-no tienes que disculparte-su voz sonaba un poco mas fría, parecía como si quisiera ahuyentarme, mire el cielo para armarme de valor

-quisiera conocerte mas… Nozomi-ella me miro con sorpresa al momento de llamarla por su nombre, me causo cierta gracia ver sus mejillas sonrojadas, no se si es porque se avergonzó o molesto pero se ve linda

-y-yo no…-se puso de pie y sin decir nada se marchó, no pude detenerla, creo que se molestó por mi actitud.

Me eche sobre el frio pasto, a pesar de ser una época un poco fría, siento cálido el ambiente, me siento triste por haber molestado o tal vez ofendido a Nozomi, pero, por un momento juraría que sintió interés también por mí, ¿habrá sido mi imaginación?

Esa noche, al llegar a casa encontré a mi padre en la entrada de mi habitación, fue desagradable verlo inconsciente de tanto beber, el olor a alcohol era fuerte, iba a ir con mi hermano para que me ayudara a moverlo pero las risas dentro de su habitación me detuvieron, dentro su habitación escuche las risas de chicas, obviamente no es mi madre, no estaba segura si hablarle o no.

Me arme de valor y lo hice, me encontré con la escena de mi hermano con dos mujeres en su cama, no llegue a ver el estado en que estarían, solo vi ropa esparcida en su habitación, no lo pude soportar, salí corriendo de mi casa, no podía seguir viviendo así, sentía que estaba sola en este solitario mundo.

Corrí hasta Otonokizaka, tal vez podía pedir ayuda a algún profesor, pero la idea la descarte por orgullo, si lo hacía pronto todos sabrían mi situación, aunque a estas alturas ya no debería afectarme tanto. Al llegar me encontré con la sorpresa que había alguien cuidando de la entrada, no podía quedarme allí, otro lugar al que podría ir… tal vez el templo… sino, podría refugiarme en algún callejón, cualquier opción es mejor que casa, si aún puedo llamar así a ese infierno.

Corrí hacia el templo, por un momento pensé que había alguien allí, ya que habían lámparas prendidas por todo el lugar, no logre ver a alguien, me adentre a una de las capillas, era un lugar bastante cálido y acogedor, a pesar de ser un poco oscuro logre tranquilizarme, el cansancio y muchas emociones encontradas en este día me llevaron al sueño mas pronto de lo que imagine…

¿Qué hare a partir de ahora?, ¿debería volver a casa?, ¿si busco ayuda de algún profesor? ¿si busco algún trabajo y me olvido de las clases? ¿Qué debería hacer?... Nozomi…

Sentí algo cálido acariciar mi rostro, era una suavidad indescriptible, me removí un poco sintiendo algo igual de suave y cálido bajo mi cabeza, incluso era mejor que una almohada, frote mi rostro sobre lo que estaba bajo de mí, las caricias en mi rostro cesaron obligándome a abrir los ojos…

Por un momento juraría que mi corazón se detuvo, unos hermosos orbes esmeralda me miraron curiosos, esos hermosos orbes eran únicos y sabía quién era su dueña. Lentamente me fue incorporando, talle mi rostro tratando de aclarar mi vista, anoche llore mucho y todo lo veía borroso.

-No-Nozomi?...-pregunte confundida y apenada al reconocer a mi compañera, mas fue mi vergüenza al descubrir que estuve durmiendo sobre su regazo y al parecer era su mano la que segundos atrás me estuvo acariciando

-parece que te gusta mi nombre-llevo su mano a mi cabeza acariciándome con cariño y comprensión, siento que con su sola mirada puede entender mis sentimientos, siento que ella sabe lo que yo padezco porque algo me asegura que su vida tampoco es fácil…

Escondí mi rostro en su cuello dejando que ella me consolara, no me hizo preguntas, se limitó a abrasarme y brindarme esa calor que tanto necesitaba, no, no era su calor lo que buscaba, era a ella…

.

.

Había pasado un mes, Nozomi me permitió ser mas unida a ella, dijo que podía considerarla mi amiga y que cuando necesitara ayuda no dudara en pedirlo, pero también me aclaro que ella no me podía ver como amiga, eso me entristeció al comienzo, pero no se si es mi imaginación, cada vez que estamos juntas la veo sonreír, amo esa sonrisa cálida y tranquila, sus ojos siempre adquieren un hermoso brillo cuando hablamos, sus mejillas suelen sonrojarse cuando le recito algún poema o cuando le regalo uno, me pregunto si será solo cosas mías o tal vez si le agrado.

Las cosas en casa empeoraron, pero no podía hacer nada, Nozomi me recomendó dejar mi casa una vez terminaran las clases, mientras tanto me sugirió buscar un trabajo y empezar a ahorrar para cuando el momento llegue, me dijo que en las condiciones en las que estoy ahora no podría hacer mucho por mi cuenta, debía pensar y analizar mi situación antes de actuar y así lo hice, busque un trabajo de medio tiempo. El trabajo era en un estudio de noticias, mi trabajo era ayudar a la dueña, era un negocio pequeño, pero iba creciendo, además así podía aprender mas.

Nozomi también me permitió llamarla por su nombre, aunque ella no lo hacía conmigo era algo, trataba de ir a casa solo para dormir, la mayor parte del día me la pasaba en la biblioteca estudiando o leyendo, en clases, en mi trabajo o en el templo con Nozomi.

-buenos días Nozomi-era una tranquila mañana, había llegado cerca de las seis al templo, ella suele ir la mayoría de los días de la semana, aun no se mucho de su vida y aunque a veces trato de preguntar ella evade el tema

-buenos días Ayase-san-me contesta con una leve sonrisa para luego seguir barriendo, no me sorprende sentir mis mejillas calientes, ya me acostumbre a ese cálido sentir que me provoca Nozomi cada vez que me sonríe, y cada día siento que la quiero mas.

Me acomode bajo un árbol, aunque al ser tan temprano aún no se veía la salida del sol, el lugar que escogí era el mejor para ver el amanecer. Saque mi diario y como cada mañana comencé a escribir, decidí hacer esto una rutina, quería mejorar mi escritura y llegar a ser tan buena como mi abuela.

Mire con pena mi diario, ya no le quedaban muchas hojas a pesar de ser grueso sabía que llegaría este momento, creo que debo ir pensando en comprarme una agenda personal. Di una rápida lectura a mis anteriores poemas, en algunas partes faltaban hojas porque las había arrancado para regalárselas a Nozomi, nunca me cansaría de su sonrisa tímida y del rubor de sus mejillas al momento que le regalaba alguno de mis escritos, su forma de actuar me daba muchas esperanzas.

Los rayos del sol me cegaron unos segundos, tarde en acostumbrarme al brillo, cuando lo hice admire ese hermoso amanecer

-no importa cuántas veces lo mire, no dejo de admirarme…-pensé en voz alta, pero la verdad, sentía que los primeros rayos del sol me brindaban la fuerza suficiente para tener un buen día

-es muy hermoso…-susurro Nozomi sentándose a mi lado, admirando conmigo ese hermoso paisaje

-no tanto como tú-aunque lo dije como un susurro trate de que lo escuchar y creo que lo hizo, sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco y por unos segundos bajo la vista, luego volvió a mirar al frente tratando de aparentar no haberme escuchado.

Ambas caminamos en silencio a clases, estaba demasiado entretenida mirando su rostro, como su flequillo se movía suavemente sobre su frente, o como su largo cabello brillaba ante el sol, o como se ganaba la mirada de nuestras compañeras, cualquiera reconocería lo hermosa que era.

-no deberías verme tanto-me dijo dándome una sonrisa burlona pero a la vez tímida

-lo siento-me sonroje evitando su mirada-solo que… no puedo dejar de admirarte, tienes un hermoso brillo

-¿brillo?-pregunto sin entenderme mucho, le di una sonrisa nerviosa-¿tú crees que brillo?-su pregunta causo que la mirara, su vista estaba sobre el suelo, parecía confundida

-si, a veces cuando te miro siento que soy cegada por lo intenso que es, pero-tome con delicadeza su mano para que me mirara-a pesar de ese intenso brillo siento que no puedo dejar de verte, te has vuelto mi nueva motivación… Nozomi…

Ambas nos detuvimos, ella parecía estar procesando mis palabras tratando de identificar su significado, creo que ya se había dado cuenta, o al menos sospechaba lo que siento por ella, por eso mantenía cierta distancia de mí en algunas ocasiones.

-me lo haces mas difícil…-se acercó hasta mi rostro, estaba muy, muy cerca, por un momento pensé que me besaría… lo que sentí fue su mano acariciar mi rostro, cerré los ojos antes su calidez, era agradable, no solo por la suavidad de su mano, sino porque simplemente mi cuerpo reaccionaria así si era su tacto, sentía que había un fuerte lazo que nos unía, podría jurar que ella también lo siente.

Cuando la caricia ceso abrí los ojos, ella se había separado un poco, nuevamente pude identificar confusión en sus ojos, era como si ni ella misma supiera el porque me acaricio. Sonreí ante su confusión, volví a tomar su mano y con delicadeza la lleve a mi rostro dándole un beso corto, mantuve su mano cerca de mi rostro, aspirando su dulce fragancia.

-eres muy hermosa…-susurre mirándola fijamente, sus esmeraldas brillaron como nunca y el sonrojo en su rostro fue mas notorio

-n-no hagas eso…-aparto la mirada dándome la espalda. Creo que debería continuar, volví a tomar su mano

-Nozomi-hable contra su nuca, sentí como se tenso-yo…

-se hace tarde-sin decir mas, retomo el paso, solo que camino mas rápido que yo y termine perdiéndola de vista al momento de llegar a las instalaciones.

Creo que la presione, pero estoy segura que no se ha enojado, ya otra veces me acerque de esa forma, aunque esta vez me excedí, pero ella siempre fingía olvidarlo o que no le afecta.

Y como lo supuse, al memento de llegar a clases la encontré leyendo, me miro con una leve sonrisa para luego volver la atención a su libro, como lo supuse, fingía haber olvidado lo que dije o hice minutos atrás. Esa actitud hace que me quite mis esperanzas de llegar a ser algo mas con ella, pero no debería rendirme tan pronto.

En el transcurso de la semana, me encargue de crear mas momentos a su lado, solía tomar su mano con mas frecuencia, le daba al menos un poema de amor al día, y si era posible, le regalaba algo, una flor, un dulce, o una simple sonrisa, me propuse volverme mas cercana a ella, creo que en un momento llegue a parecer una acosadora, pero ella no cambiaba su actitud, se avergonzaba cuando hacia algo por ella y al minuto después me trataba como siempre, sabía que fingía pero no sabía como tomarlo, como un rechazo o un tal vez.

El sábado por la noche, mientras regresábamos del templo me arme de valor y le pedí que saliera conmigo al día siguiente, su silencio me mataba de intriga, sus ojos brillaban diciendo que si, pero sus expresiones me decían tal vez y su indiferencia me decía no.

Pasaron cerca de cinco minutos en los que no obtuve respuesta alguna

-s-si no quieres o no puedes lo entender-me empezaba a sentir culpable, creo que empiezo a presionarla e incomodarla

-no es eso-miro al lado opuesto-quiero ir pero debo decir no

La mire extrañada, quiere salir conmigo pero dice no, además dijo que no era porque no podía, acaso tal vez… ya tiene a alguien, no conozco mucho de su vida, a lo mejor tiene… no, no debo pensar eso, si así fuera, sus ojos no mostrarían soledad.

-¿Por qué?-pregunte insistente, no me iba a rendir ahora que había tenido el valor de pedírselo, además me da esperanzas el hecho de que dijera que si quería ir

-parece que no dejaras de insistir-me dio una cálida sonrisa, esa sonrisa que tanto revuelo causaba en mi interior, mis infinitos sonrojos y el fuerte latir de mi corazón-esta bien, saldré contigo.

.

Llegue media hora antes de la hora citada, no quería hacerla esperar, quedamos en encontrarnos en una de las plazas del centro de Akiba.

-buenos días Ayase-san-mire a mi detrás y la vi, tan hermosa como siempre, pero, acababa de llegar, acaso paso tan rápido el tiempo, mire la hora comprobando que aún faltaban veinticinco minutos para la hora acordada-parece que pensaste lo mismo que yo

-eso parece-sonreí de forma nerviosa-buenos días Nozomi-ella me devolvió la sonrisa, me fije en lo que usaba, una falda blanca, medias hasta los muslos del mismo color, zapatos color lila, blusa color purpura, encima un chaleco del mismo tono, un poco más claro, el pelo lo llevaba como siempre, atado en dos colas bajas, se veía muy hermosa. Yo usaba algo mas simple, pantalón negro, zapatos café, una blusa azul marino.

-vamos…-mencione luego de salir de mi sorpresa al verla, ella asintió.

Caminamos en silencio unas cuantas cuadras, aun no estaba segura a donde llevarla, tenía pensado dar una vuelta por el parque de atracciones pero por alguna razón no me parecía adecuado.

-hay una exhibición de libros a unas cuadras-menciono, creo que noto que no estaba segura de adonde ir-si te parece bien podemos ir ahí primero

-claro-sonreí aliviada, iríamos a un lugar que a ambas nos gustaba y teníamos en común.

Llegamos al lugar, era una especia de feria, estaba dividido por secciones, las obras que me interesaban era de poesía, sin dudarlo me acerque a esa sección. Nozomi me imito, sin decir palabra alguna comenzamos a mirar, uno en especial causo mi intereses, en la portada había un poeta, supongo, usaba traje de una época antigua, en su mano un libro y en la otra una pluma, estaba inclinado hacia una bella chica, supongo una princesa.

Nozomi también se fijó en el libro, me parecía familiar, había estado leyendo una montaña de libros las últimas semanas, así que a mi mente llegaban varios títulos, me acerque a ver el libro, "el poeta y la princesa"

Con leer el titulo me vasto para recordar toda la historia, la versión que yo leí era un poco mas pequeña por eso tarde en reconocer la obra, además que las portadas eran diferentes, al abrir el libro me encontré con la firma del autor, ¡debo comprarlo!

Pregunte por el precio, era un poco caro pero lo valía, Nozomi me miro de forma un poco burlona diciendo que parecía una niña con un dulce, no me importo la comparación si eso la hacía feliz.

-es que esta historia me conmovió mucho-dije sonrojada por su mirada

-debe ser muy buena-ella tomo unos cuantos libros, también estaban relacionados a la poesía-sabes-la mire curiosa-te envidio, a veces te cuesta decir lo que piensas o sientes, pero cuando escribes puedo ver todos tus sentimientos sin necesidad que me los digas… quisiera tener tu talento

Me sonroje por el cumplido, no estaba segura de llamarlo talento, aprendí a fuerza, para lograr superar mis pesares. Ella pareció entender mi inquietud

-hay personas que nacen con un talento, depende de ellas si lo desarrollan, y otras personas como tú, que crean su propio talento…por eso te envidio…

Entendí a lo que se refería, pero aun dudaba a llamar mis poesías como talento o don, aun así, me hacía feliz su cumplido y el que apreciara mis poemas.

Estuvimos allí cerca de hora y media, no compramos mucho, pero también nos era permitido leer las obras que queríamos. Supe que le gusta obras de genero misterio, fantasía o sobrenatural, no le gusta mucho el drama pero si el romance.

Pensé en ir a ver una película después, ella acepto, el romance me gusta, tal vez podamos ver una película de ese género.

-iré a comprar las entradas-se ofreció Nozomi, iba a decir de que genero podría ser pero me interrumpió-compras refrescos-dijo dándome un guiño dejándome sin habla.

Hice lo que me pidió, fui por los refrescos y un paquete de palomitas, no me gustan mucho, pero al menos así podre compartir con ella. Ella me dio una sonrisa juguetona cuando nos encontramos

-vamos Eli-chan-me sonroje mas de lo que podía imaginar, es la primera vez que me llama por mi nombre, ella lo noto cambiando su expresión-lo siento, Ayase-san…

-e-esta bien, m-me gusta que me llames por mi nombre-ella asintió la cabeza, dudo que lo vuelva a hacer, pero al menos me asegura que ella si ha pensado en llamarme por mi nombre.

Ya en la sala, me puso un poco tensa, pensé que la película podría ser de romance y me avergoncé. La película comenzó con una chica quien despertaba en una habitación vacía, no había mas que una mesa y una silla, solo una pequeña ventana al lado de una puerta vieja. La chica salió encontrándose con un mundo totalmente diferente al que conocemos, todo estaba lleno de luces…

La película era de misterio y sobrenatural, lo cual me relajo y me hizo pensar muchas cosas, que sería despertar en un mundo que no conoces, al cual tal vez no perteneces, en el desarrollo de la historia la chica conoció un extraño animal, parecía el cruce entre una oveja y un zorro, bastante tierno. Llego un momento en que deje de entender la historia, no tenía un objetivo, adonde quiera que la chica fuera solo veía el mismo paisaje, no sentía hambre, solo sueño y frio, de vez en cuando encontraba trozos de metal… mire a Nozomi sintiéndome extraña con la película.

Ella noto mi mirada cansada, no tenía sueño pero mis parpados me pesaban. Lo último que recuerdo es sentir las cálidas manos de Nozomi atrayéndome hacia ella, dejándome poner mi cabeza sobre su regazo, sentí sus caricias en mi rostro perdiéndome totalmente.

No estoy segura de cuanto dormí, creo que fue el resto de la película, escuche la suave voz de Nozomi llamándome, me pareció escuchar "Elichi", lo cual no creía, abrí los ojos encontrándome con la cálida mirada de Nozomi, sus ojos tenían un hermoso brillo, ya no me parecían vacíos sino llenos de vida

-l-lo siento-me incorpore avergonzada-creo que me quede dormida-sonreí de forma nerviosa, mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el hecho de haber dormido sobre ella

-no te preocupes-acaricio mi frente-tal vez fue demasiado para ti-la mire confundida a lo que ella pareció entenderme-la primera vez que vi esta película me paso lo mismo, es un poco psicológico, juega con tu mente y te hace pensar cosas que muchos ignorarían… parece que somos mas iguales de lo que imagine…-aunque lo último fue un susurro logre escucharla.

Salimos del local, vi la hora, eran casi las once, me había dado un poco de hambre, tal vez sea buena idea ir a comer algo.

-¿tienes hambre?-pregunto con una gran sonrisa, no puedo evitar poner una sonrisa tonta cada vez que la veo.

-se de un buen lugar-tomo mi mano guiándome, me pregunto si lo hará adrede, no creo que haya tomado mi mano para que no me perdiera, que tal si trato de entregar nuestras manos. Mientras me guiaba moví mi mano entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos lo cual ella acepto, me pareció verla ruborizada pero el hecho que camine mas rápido no me permitía ver su rostro a gusto.

Llegamos a una tienda de parfait, estaba un poco escondido, pero parecía ser un lugar agradable y cómodo. Nos sentamos en uno de los rincones del local, era un lugar mas amplio de lo que aparentaba a primera vista.

Cuando la camarera llego dimos nuestras órdenes, ella pidió una mezcla de vainilla y fresa, yo solo chocolate.

-¿vienes seguido a este lugar?-pregunte tratando de hacer conversación, ella no contesto, se puso a leer uno de los libros que compramos, no estoy segura si lo hace para evitar hablar conmigo o ese libro realmente es interesante. Mientras esperábamos nuestros pedidos saque mi diario y empecé a escribir. Trate de hacer un resumen de lo que hasta ahora hemos hecho, aparte hice un poema para obsequiárselo después, ya que le gusta mis escritos puedo sentirme mas a gusto si se los regalo.

Los pedidos llegaron al cabo de unos minutos, comimos en silencio, nuevamente vi en sus ojos duda, por un momento incluso me pareció arrepentida de haber accedido a salir conmigo.

-¿estás bien?-no debería insistir tanto, pero no me gusta verla tan seria, me gusta mas cuando sonríe, a primera vista aparenta ser alguien ajena a su entorno, pero es igual que yo, ignoramos nuestro entorno pero también nos preocupamos por este, no nos gusta interactuar mucho porque entendemos las intenciones de quien nos rodea, pero si estamos las dos solas nos sentimos confundidas, podemos entendernos y a la vez no, puedo entender sus expresiones así como ella las mías, pero nuestras inseguridades nos alejan. Si ella me diera una oportunidad de ser más cercanas no la decepcionaría, estoy segura que ella también entiende eso, pero algo dentro de ella le impido aceptarme.

-si, no te preocupes-contesto con una leve sonrisa, no me miro directamente, últimamente ya no lo hace mucho, cuando me ve fijamente identifico un hermoso brillo, pero cuando no me ve lo único que ve es duda y vacío,

-lo hago porque me importas mucho-me arme de valor y tome su mano. Ella me miro unos segundos antes de apartar su mano, bajo un poco el rostro, creo que para ocultar el rubor que se formó en sus mejillas.

Ya no pudimos entablar una conversación, parecía estar nerviosa o preocupada, no quise incomodarla ni violar su espacio personal. Antes de salir de la tienda le obsequie uno de mis poemas.

-¿Dónde quiere ir ahora?-pregunte, ella seguía teniendo la mirada baja

-creo que por hoy suficiente-me dio una sonrisa, se que fue fingida-me he divertido, gracias por lo de ho…

-ven-no la deje terminar, no podía dejarla ir aun, esta vez fui yo quien tomo su mano, al comienzo se resintió pero al ver que no la soltaría me siguió en silencio.

Caminamos hasta llegar a la estación de trenes, ella me miro sorprendida y un poco asustada, no la deje protestar, note que tenía mas fuerza que ella, y ella también lo noto.

-¿a dónde vamos?-pregunto una vez que nos sentamos, no parecía molesta, solo un poco preocupada

-si te lo digo lo arruinare…

Estuvimos en silencio todo el trayecto, me sentía un poco mal, siento como si la hubiera secuestrado, aunque ella no parece preocupada por eso, parece que hay otra cosa en su mente que le preocupa, me gustaría saber que es.

Al llegar, le extendí mi mano para que la tomara, ella dudo si hacerlo o no, al final a tomo, creo que no debió haberlo hecho, así solo me da mas esperanzas y se que lo sabe. Tomadas de la mano salimos de la estación, sus ojos se iluminaron con la hermosa vista.

La había llevado a ver el mar, como era época de frio esta estaba vacía, al ser tarde los colores de cielo eran entre anaranjados y amarillentos, un hermoso paisaje.

-¿te gusta?-ella no contesto, soltó mi mano caminando hasta la orilla, parece que si le gusto

-es muy agradable y reconfortante-susurro mientras cerraba los ojos y extendía los brazos. Sonreí ante su reacción al ver el mar, empecé a quitarme los zapatos y levantar mi pantalón.

-esto es muy relajante-solté un suave suspiro, aunque el agua estaba un poco fría ya se sentía el cambio, faltaban un mes para el verano. Me senté en la orilla manteniendo aun mis pies en el agua.

Nozomi me miro unos segundos, imito mis acciones acomodándose a mi lado, era muy agradable y mas por la compañía. De mi bolso saque un saco, lo lleve por si la cita duraba hasta tarde y hacia frio, me alegra haberlo hecho, lo acomode tras Nozomi y le indique que se acostara. Ella parecía incomoda por hacerlo pero termino imitándome, ya que yo ya me había echado.

Ella se sorprendió al ver e cielo, se veía hermoso, parecía casi mágico y fuera de este mundo.

-hermoso…-susurro, pude ver unas lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas y terminar tras su oído, con cuidado acaricie su mejilla para limpiarla, ella cerro sus ojos ante mi caricia.

-no tanto como tu…-susurre cerrando también mis ojos y relajándome.

Sentí el cálido cuerpo de Nozomi mas cerca de mí, "eres injusta" susurro ocultando su rostro en mi nombro, no pude contestar, no quería arruinar el momento, ambas nos relajamos con el canto de las olas, la suave brisa marina, el cálido calor de los rayos del sol… no había necesidad de hablar, sentía mi propia alma uniéndose a la suya, dentro de ella sentía dudas, confusiones y temores, pero también podía sentir un hermoso corazón lleno de amor y calidez, sé que ella también lo sintió.

Desperté a sentir un poco de frio, al abrir los ojos vi a Nozomi profundamente dormida apoyada aun a mi hombro, el sol ya casi se perdía en el horizonte, me incorpore despacio para no despertar a mi compañera, aun así no pude evitar que se despertara.

-lo siento, no quise despertarte-ella se incorporó bostezando, volvió apoyar su cabeza a mi hombro

-me gusta tu calor…-susurro semidormida, no conteste, si se despertaba completamente y se daba cuenta de lo que dijo seguro se arrepentiría.

Saque mi agenda y comencé a escribir en lo que ella despertaba completamente. Cuando lo hizo volvió a quedar admirada con la puesta de sol, calculo que habremos dormido unas tres horas.

-toma-le dije alcanzándole una hoja, ella me miro confundida mientras tomaba el poema que escribí solo hace unos minutos. En este había plasmado todos mis sentimientos por ella, todo lo que me hacía sentir cuando estaba a su lado, aun sin conocernos totalmente, sin conocer los gustos de la otra, sin saber mucho de nuestras familias sabía que algo nos unía, y cada vez esta unión era mas fuerte mientras mas juntas estábamos.

Un rubor adorno sus mejillas cuando termino de leer la carta, sabía que no me daría una respuesta en el momento y lo respetaba, no tenía porque presionarla, sin que me lo dijera podía entender también sus sentimientos.

-ya es tarde-dijo tratándose de poner en pie, yo la detuve, aun no quería irme, si por mi fuera permaneceríamos así por siempre.

Sacudí mi saco y con cuidado lo lleve a sus mojados pies, los seque despacio, no tenía alguna prisa, quería seguir disfrutando de ella, me tome la libertad de acariciar su suave piel mientras a secaba, cuando la mire de reojo pude ver un hermosos sonrojo, sus ojos tenían un brillo mas intenso.

-gracias… Eli-aunque mi nombre lo dijo como un susurro logre escucharla, la ayude a ponerse en pie una vez que acomodamos nuestras prendas. En el trayecto de regreso nuevamente permanecimos en silencio, pero ella mantuvo su cabeza apoyada a mi hombro todo el tiempo, sé que esto no lo hace para ilusionarme pero también tempo equivocarme.

Antes de despedirnos le sugerí un último lugar, ella dudo un momento pero termino aceptando. La lleve al parque de diversiones, pero la verdad, nunca llamaron mi atención los juegos mecánicos, me parecían peligrosos y poco confiables, pero había un juego al que quería subirme con ella.

-subamos allá-señale un pequeño lago, en su orilla habían balsas en forma de animales. Ella accedió a subirse conmigo, pague el juego, escogimos la figura de un cisne y empezamos a conducirlo.

-¿te has divertido?-ella no contesto, su mirada reflejaba únicamente confusión, como si quisiera decir que si pero algo le impidiera. Apoyo su cabeza a mi hombro una vez más. Con mi mano busque la suya para entrelazarla,

Así nos mantuvimos unos minutos, sin movimientos algunos, habíamos parado en el centro del pequeño lago, el cielo ya estaba casi oscuro y podían identificarse algunas débiles estrellas.

-lo siento…-susurro separándose de mí y soltando mi mano-no quiero que te des esperanzas conmigo-su mirada estaba en la base de la valsa-me gusta tu compañía pero solo eso, solo te puedo ver como una compañera y futura amiga… lo siento…

Aunque era un rechazo no me miro a los ojos, miente, no sé si es algo que quiero creer o su forma de haberme rechazado que no me convence, ¿Por qué no me mira mientras me rechaza? Tome su mano y con mi otra mano tome su rostro obligándola a verme directamente.

-si es así mírame a los ojos-sus ojos brillaban de tristeza-quiero que me rechaces viéndome directamente…

Ella no contesto, una lagrima rodo por sus mejillas y todo fue claro, ella sentía lo mismo que yo. Durante unos minutos nos mantuvimos en silencio mirándonos fijamente. Nozomi empezó a acercarse a mi rostro, no estaba segura de lo que pretendía hasta que sentí su aliento chocar contra mis labios.

Cerré lentamente mis ojos mientras ella seguía acercándose a mí, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, casi totalmente cerrados a medida que se me acercaba, su aliento chocaba con el mío, sentí sus cálidos labios por unas milésimas de segundo… pero solo fue eso, ella me empujo dándome la espalda cubriendo su acalorado rostro…

.

.

El siguiente lunes no la pude encontrar, no fue a clases la primera hora, la busque las siguientes horas esperando encontrarla pero no sucedió, antes de regresar a casa encontré en mi casillero un estuche en forma de cuaderno, al abrirlo habían dos cuadernos unidos que formaban uno, junto con una carta.

Irónico, esa carta era de ella, se disculpaba por haberme dado esperanzas y que no sentía nada por mí, como disculpa me había obsequiado este diario para seguir escribiendo mis poemas, irónico… solo eso me dirá luego de habernos casi besado, ¿espera que crea que no siente nada por mí?, ¿Por qué actúa tan indiferente algunas ocasiones y en otras tan cariñosa? Empiezo a creer que solo fui una distracción.

Ideas negativas llegaron a mi mente la siguiente semana, en donde ella no apareció, no estoy segura si es para no verme, o tal vez está enferma o tuvo algún problema. Por una semana deje de escribir, me sentía fatal no poder verla, tener todos esos recuerdos de nuestra cita, la forma en que me miraba, esos momentos en silencio y esas cálidas sonrisas que me dedicaba.

Me atormente toda una semana buscando las respuesta a su actitud hacia mí, hasta que caí en la cuenta de algo, ella había dicho que se mudaría, eso me dijo hace casi dos meses… contando con la última semana que paso en la que ella se ausento, solo le quedaría una semana más y… se mudaría.

¿Sería esa la respuesta?, ¿por eso no pudo corresponder?, ¿Por qué se mudaría?, si esa fuera la razón entonces… ¿Qué hago?, me obsesione con el cariño que comencé a sentir por ella, y ahora que sé que la perderé, no tiene caso haber sentido eso si igual no estaría a mi lado, ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?, ¿y si es otra la razón por la que no me puede dar una respuesta? Estoy confundida.

Había pasado una semana torturándome de cual habría sido la respuesta de Nozomi ante mis sentimientos. El siguiente lunes volví a buscarla, no había asistido a clases pero posiblemente esté en las instalaciones. No obtuve respuesta.

Al pasar por dirección escuche a la directora hablar con unos hombres.

-si, como le dije, la señorita Tojo y su familia tendrán que mudarse antes de lo esperado, eso también nos cayó por sorpresa-escuche la voz de un hombre, al reconocer su apellido me detuve en la entrada, agudice mis oídos para tratar de entender lo que estarían hablando

-lo entiendo, sus documentos de traslado ya están casi listos, ¿Cuándo se irán?

-Esta tarde-escuche al otro hombre-ellos partirán en la tarde, nos dieron órdenes de no viajar hasta que todos los documentos de la señorita estuvieran en orden

-entiendo, los documentos estarán hasta mas tardar mañana-hablo la directora-puedo preguntar a donde se mudaran, la señorita Tojo Nozomi ha sido una de nuestras mejores alumnas

-si, se irán a Estados Unidos, los señores viajan mucho

No puede ser, ¡no puede ser!...

Sin dudarlo, tome mis cosas y salí rumbo al aeropuerto, no estaba segura de a que hora se iría pero al menos aún tenía la certeza que estaba en Japón y sabia en que ventanilla esperar.

.

Llegue cerca del mediodía, hable con la recepcionista para que me diera información, tuve que mentirle diciendo que era un pariente extranjero y debía esperarlos allí, esta era una de las pocas veces que agradecía ser extranjera, ella me dio la hora, al parecer partirían a las cinco en un vuelo privado, ahí caí en la cuenta de algo, Nozomi parece que viene de una familia adinerada, tal vez eso explicaba el vacío de sus ojos cuando la vi por primera vez…

Le dije a la recepcionista que me avisara cuando la familia Tojo se registrara, ella accedió a hacerlo. Tenía cinco horas, ¿Qué debía hacer? Tal vez pensar en cómo despedirme de ella, sentí mis lágrimas al pensar en nuestra despedida, ¿Por qué tuvo que terminar así? Si ella me hubiera dicho que no quería ser muy cercana a mí por no tener que despedirse mi respuesta habría sido que ambas disfrutáramos los últimos días que nos quedaba juntas, si ella hubiera sido más abierta conmigo tal vez pude haber hecho algo, pero que, soy muy débil, yo misma dependía de ella.

Trate de aclarar mis pensamientos, si me despedía de ella con lágrimas no lo valía, quería demostrarle que había madurado gracias a ella, que había encontrado una hermosa luz en este oscuro mundo, y esa luz era ella.

Tantos sentimientos se encontraron en mi interior, tome el estuche que ella me regalo, escogí una de las agendas y comencé a escribir, quería plasmas todos mis sentimiento, todo lo que ella me hacía sentir, no quería dejar nada pendiente con ella.

Pasaron las horas hasta que escuche a la recepcionista decirme que la familia Tojo ya había llegado. Por mi lado pasaron una pareja rodeados de hombre vestidos de negro, eran demasiado intimidantes, atrás de ello iba Ella, rodeada también de corpulentos hombre vestidos de negro, dudaba si acercarme o no, esos hombres me asustaban pero ya lo había decidido.

-Nozomi…-la llame lo suficiente fuerte para que me escuchara, pero no tanto para que sus padres no lo hicieran, supongo que serán sus padres.

Nozomi se detuvo al reconocer mi voz, al girar hacia atrás me vio, sus ojos se agrandaron de sorpresa, casi pude distinguir su nerviosismo de verme allí. Les dijo unas palabras a los hombres, y se acercó a mí con pasos inseguros.

Mientras lo hacía me quede maravillada, usaba un hermoso vestido blanco que resaltaba sus facciones, su cabello lo llevaba recogido en una trenza que pasaba por su hombro, es demasiado hermosa.

-¿q-que haces acá?-pregunto aun sin creerse que era yo, no salía de su sorpresa

-vine a despedirme-trate de forzar una sonrisa, mis lágrimas querían salir pero las controle lo más posible.

-¿c-como sabias….?-bajo la mirada, pude distinguen tristeza en sus hermosos orbes

-cuando dos almas nacieron la una para la otra las palabras sobran-conteste con una sonrisa, ella se sonrojo pero no despego su vista del suelo, solté un suspiro mientras tomaba su mano para que me viera-escuche a tus hombres hablar con la directora.

Ella se quedó viéndome fijamente, parecía que quisiera decirme algo pero las palabras no salían, tome la iniciativa, esta sería tal vez la última vez que la miraría, ¡no!, esta no será la última vez, quiero creer que nos volveremos a ver en un futuro, un mejor futuro.

-toma-le entregue el estuche que ella me regalo. Me miro confundida para luego tomarlo, le indique que lo abriera y así lo hizo, encontró una de las agendas que me regalo, y en donde debería estar la otra había un libro "el poeta y la musa"-para que me recuerdes-volví a tomar sus manos-en esa agenda he escrito todo lo que me haces sentir, tal vez no nos conocemos lo suficiente y por eso no me creerás pero para mí es suficiente el que recibas esto-con delicadeza acaricie su rostro y me acerque hasta sentir nuestras respiraciones juntas-te amo…-bese su mejilla

Ella dio un paso atrás luego de que me separara, pequeños rastros de lágrimas se asomaron de sus hermosos orbes esmeralda, tal vez la haya hecho sentir incomoda pero no me arrepiento.

-eres injusta… Elichi…-me sorprendió sentirla abrazándome, pero más que eso, me sorprendió la forma en como me llamo, con movimientos tímidos correspondí el abrazo

-¿Elichi?-pregunte, ella escondió su rostro en mi hombro, tratando de reprimir su sollozo-¿Nozomi?-ya no podía ocultar mis lágrimas, me aferre a ella como si mi vida dependiera de ello

-siempre quise llamarte así… yo lo siento… no quería que esto pasara-hablo de forma entrecortada, trato de controlarse, se separó de mi limpiándose el rostro-lo siento… estoy haciéndolo más difícil…

-sientes lo mismo que yo ¿verdad?-tome su mano impidiéndole que se alejara demasiado

-ya debo irme-trato de soltarse pero no se lo permití

-por favor, contesta a mi pregunta-ella forzó un poco más pero al final desistió, bajo la vista meditando como darme una respuesta

-no, lo siento, no siento lo mismo que tu-y otra vez me rechazo sin verme directamente

-por favor, mírame mientras me rechazos-tome su rostro, ya no podía ocultar mis lágrimas, a estas alturas mi mente se creía todo, si todo fue mi imaginación que me rechace como se debe.

Ella levanto el rostro llorando al igual que yo, ¿realmente no sientes nada por mí?, acaricie su mejilla tratando de secar sus lágrimas, ella me imito. Todo paso tan rápido, ella se había vuelto a acercar a mí, solo que esta vez no fue para abrazarme… sentís sus labios sobre los míos, el contacto duro solo unos segundos pero fue suficiente.

Iba a irse pero volví a aferrarme a ella. Esta vez dio más pelea al tratar de separarse de mí, pero seguía siendo más fuerte que ella.

-¿Por qué no eres sincera conmigo?-susurre tratando de mantenerla en mis brazos, a los cuales ella pertenecía

-y-ya te di mi respuesta…-contesto sin verme, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, seguían saliendo lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos

Tome su rostro obligándola a verme, ella aparto la mirada tratando de separarse aun de mi

-por favor…-susurro, no, no la soltaría, no hasta aclarar mis dudas.

Acerque mi rostro al suyo, lo hice despacio para ver su reacción, ella me miro confundida, cuando noto lo que quería bajo la mirada tratando de apartar su rostro. Con mi brazo derecho la apegue totalmente a mi cuerpo, mientras que con mi mano libre la obligue a encararme. A medida que me acercaba a sus labios ella temblaba pero a la vez iba cerrando los ojos.

Al momento que nuestros labios se juntaron ella soltó un suave suspiro el cual se perdió en nuestro beso, pase mi mano izquierda acariciando su rostro, hombro, brazo para finalmente terminar en su cintura rodeándola, deje de usar tanta fuerza para no lastimarla. Sentí sus brazos rodear mi cuello mientras sus labios se movían levemente al compás de los míos. Sus labios eran tan suaves y cálidos, llego el momento que ya no pudimos contenernos, dejamos que nuestros cuerpos expresaran lo que tanto sentíamos, la amaba y ahora estoy segura que ella siente lo mismo que yo.

Nos separamos despacio, queriendo disfrutar aun de la calidez de la otra, cada caricia, cada roce, cada mirada, queríamos recordar este momento por siempre.

-te amo…-dije besando su mejilla, ella iba a responderme lo mismo, lo sabía por el intenso brillo de sus ojos-no-cubrí sus suaves labios con mi dedo-me lo dirás la próxima vez que nos veamos…

Sonreí satisfecha con su reacción, sus mejillas seguían igual o mas rojas que antes, ya no salían lágrimas de sus ojos, estaba conteniéndose de llorar

-señorita, sus padres la esperan-el momento fue roto por uno de sus guardaespaldas, nos separamos lentamente

-.. ya debo irme…-quería decirle muchas cosas, tenía aún muchas dudas pero lo haría la próxima vez que nos viéramos, quiero creer que ella nació para estar a mi lado y yo nací para estar a su lado.

Tome una vez más su mano antes de que se retirara. Me incline besando su mano, tome mi tiempo para hacerlo, quería disfrutarla

-no te olvides de mí… princesa…-levante mi vista, ella estaba mordiendo su labio conteniendo las lágrimas, las cuales ya rodaban por sus mejillas-nos volveremos a ver pronto…-limpie sus mejillas dándole mi mejor sonrisa, aun quería decirle muchas cosas, pero todo eso estaba plasmado en la agenda que le di, todo lo que ella ha hecho por mí-gracias por aceptar mis sentimientos-volví a abrazarla-la próxima vez seré alguien más fuerte, alguien que podrá protegerte…

-…Eli…chi…-se aferró a mi llorando, ya no pudo seguir reprimiendo su dolor, y yo tampoco lo pude hacer-..yo… siento…. Lo siento mucho… y-yo….

-esta bien-me separe un poco de ella-entiendo porque actuaste así conmigo…-le di un ultimo beso en los labias antes de soltarla definitivamente

-ten…-estuvo a punto de irse, pero me alcanzo una carta-no se compara a tu escritura… aun así espero poder transmitir mis sentimientos en ella y hacértelos llegar…

Tome la carta como si fuera el tesoro mas preciado de todo el mundo, y lo era, al menos para mí era lo mas valioso.

Ella empezó a alejarse con sus guardaespaldas en su detrás, estuve a punto de perderla de vista…

-¡Nozomi!...-ella se giró a verme…-nos veremos pronto…

Le sonreí aunque mis lágrimas rodaran por mis mejillas, hice todo lo posible porque se llevara una sonrisa como recuerdo

-…si… la próxima vez-me dedico una hermosa sonrisa-… te diré mis sentimientos…

Al salir del aeropuerto vi un avión despegar, supuse que sería el de ella. Caí de rodillas al suelo llorando desconsoladamente, la había perdido, no tenía la certeza de cuando volvería a ver, o si la volvería a ver… mire su carta, decía "para mi poeta de su musa", al reverso había algo escrito _"no estoy segura si esta carta llegara a tus manos, hay muchas cosas que me gustaría decirte pero que no podría hacerlo estando al frente tuyo, sabes, siempre te he admirado, a pesar de tus problemas lograste salir adelante, hace poco me di cuenta de la razón, eran tus sentimientos por mí lo que te impulsaba a seguir, no sabes lo feliz que me sentí, me hiciste sentir valiosa, especial, me convertiste en tu princesa, tu musa, solo hay algo que quiero decirte, sigue adelante por favor, deseo con todo mi corazón que sigas tu camino, estoy segura que en un futuro nos volveremos a ver, un futuro en el que ambas seremos más fuertes y podremos amarnos con libertad… con amor tu musa_ "

Limpie mis lágrimas con la manga del uniforme, lo hare por ella, seguiré mi camino por ella, me incorpore, sacudí mi uniforme y mire al cielo

-lo hare por ti Nozomi… nos volveremos a ver en un futuro…

.

.

.

Omake

Han pasado tres años, Eli termino de forma satisfactoria la preparatoria, saco el primer puesto ganándose una beca. Empezó sus estudios en una de las mejores universidades de Tokio. A parte logro entrar a una empresa como contadora, esos tres años se mantuvo con excelentes notas en la universidad, llevando cursos aparte de contabilidad, administración, finanzas, idiomas, entre otros cursos.

No dejo de escribir poemas, le dieron la oportunidad de publicar un libro, apenas era el inicio, su obra tuvo bastante acogida en jóvenes. Su personalidad se volvió un poco solitaria, no tenía muchos amigos, solo había una compañera de trabajo y de estudios a la cual consideraba una verdadera amiga, Sonoda Umi, compartían mismos pensamientos, ideales y valores.

-me sorprende que no hayas aceptado viajar-era una tarde tranquila de fin de semana, Eli y su amiga salían del trabajo-eres la que mejor desempeño tiene, ¿creo que muchos te envidian?

-si, pero no puedo irme, aún tengo mucho por aprender-contesto Eli con una tranquila sonrisa. Una semana atrás habían hecho un anuncio, varias empresas de distintos países habían hecho un convenio, cambiarían a sus mejores trabajadores para que estos se volvieran más competentes. Eli fue una de las escogidas pero no acepto.

-supongo que no hay remedio-su amiga ya estaba acostumbrada a la extraña forma de pensar de la rubia-hoy llegaran los nuevos miembros de la empresa, iremos a recibirlos en la tarde al aeropuerto ¿iras?

-no, estaré ocupada-contesto con simpleza, Umi volvió a soltar un suspiro

-supongo que iras al templo a rezar o a alguna biblioteca a escribir-Eli le dio una sonrisa confirmando lo que dijo

-si no me equivoco una de tus amigas vendrá también en este viaje ¿no?-Umi se sonrojo un poco

-si, viene de Francia, estudiamos juntas, me dijo que aprovechó este convenio para venir a vivir definitivamente acá

-pensé que este convenio era de solo una temporada

-lo es, pero los que vienen se pueden quedar si lo desean, y los que van también se pueden quedar en el país que les haya tocado

-mm… tal vez hubiera ido a Estados Unidos…-Umi la miro confundida-olvídalo, nos vemos mañana.

Así ambas se despidieron, Eli hizo sus compras diarias, vivía cerca de su trabajo y a la vez la universidad. Dejo todo en su departamento y se fue, como siempre al templo.

A pesar de los años seguía pensando en ella, aún tenía la certeza de que se volvería a ver. Llego al templo, como siempre un lugar solitario y tranquilo, pero… esta vez no estaba tan solitario como otras veces. Eli noto la presencia de alguien sentado bajo un árbol viendo la puesta de sol.

Iba a ignorarlo e ir a rezar, pero algo en su interior la detuvo, se fijó en la espalda de esa persona, reconoció que esa persona usaba el uniforme de la empresa a la que trabajaba, por educación se acercó, ya que posiblemente era algún compañero de trabajo. A medida que se acercaba sus ojos brillaban…

Era una chica, tendría su misma edad, a causa de los últimos rayos de sol se le dificulto distinguír a esa persona, logro distinguir una cabellera purpura atada en trenza.

-¿Nozomi?…-sus ojos brillaron, la chica giro su rostro lentamente donde pudo identificar sus hermosas facciones, era la misma chica de la que se enamoró años atrás, tenía un rostro maduro pero igual de bello

-ha pasado mucho tiempo… poeta...-la chica le dio una cálida sonrisa, como si dijera "he vuelto, estoy en casa"-…te amo… Elichi…

.

.

.

 **Creo que salio mas largo de lo que imagine-w- espero les haya gustado, gracias a MariaD24 por ayudarme con el desarrollo de la historia n.n espero te haya gustado. El siguiente cap sera mas corto,tendra NicoMaki, sin mas me despido**

 **hasta pronto!,que tengan una bonita semana:3**

 ***me disculpo por la demora, no estoy acostumbrada a hacer tanto drama...**


	4. Juntando stunderes, estilo Nozomi

Nozomi siempre ha sido alguien burlona y molestosa, eso no tiene nada de malo, es lo que más me gusta de ella, ¿gustar?, bueno, es algo razonable que luego de tres años a su lado y conocerla tan bien y el que ella me conozca haya desarrollado sentimiento más allá que solo amistad, es muy tierna, dulce, amable y gentil, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo parezca una pervertida que solo gusta de molestar a Nico, como ahora…

-Nozomi, no podemos hacer eso-trate de hacerle entender, pero no importaba cuantas veces se lo dijera, o de cuantas formas tratara de hacerle entender, cuando algo entra en su mente nadie puede hacerle cambiar de opinión, supongo que en eso nos parecemos mucho.

-vamos Elichi, si no hacemos nada ese par de tsunder nunca estarán juntas-uso sus lindos ojitos para convencerme-¿acaso está mal?

Golpee mi frente con la palma de mi mano, no importa cuánto quiera evitarlo siempre me convence, es injusta al ponerme esos ojitos de "no haré nada malo", se cómo es cuando se trata de hacerle algo a Nico, y como amiga de ambas me corresponde hacerle entrar a razón, pero…

.

-me alegra que Elichi me apoye-sonrió triunfal mientras esperábamos a Nico, ella estaba en una aula diferente a la nuestra

-ya dije que lo hago siempre y cuando no planees hacer algo…mm…-¿Cómo decirle?, Nozomi hace de todo, no me sorprendería si encerrara a Nico y Maki en un aula y las obligara a confesarse, ahora que lo pienso, aun no me ha dicho como planea juntarlas

-¿Cómo que Elichi?-me ve con esos hermosos y brillantes ojos turquesa llenos de picardía

-ya sabes a lo que me refiero-conteste-aun no me has dicho que planeas para ellas

-realmente quieres saberlo-no me gusta esa mirada, creo que debí preguntar antes de acceder a ayudarla, ¿Por qué no lo hice?, como muchas otras veces logro eludirme haciéndome olvidar el tema principal. Iba a contestar que si pero la voz de Nico me distrajo

-¿Qué hacen acá?-pregunto con tono molesto, ella más que nadie sabe lo molesta que puede llegar a ser Nozomi-que yo sepa hoy no hay practica-miro específicamente a Nozomi, creo que sospecha algo

-queríamos hablar contigo de algo importante, al ser de tercero solo lo hablaremos las tres-Nico no dejo de ver con desconfianza a Nozomi, pero debo reconocer que Nozomi es muy buena en esto, de alguna forma convenció a Nico a que nos acompañara a un aula vacía para hablar, me pregunto que tendrá en mente.

Al llegar al aula Nozomi se aseguró de que la puerta estuviera cerrada y que nadie escuchara. Nico se puso alerta mirándome con desconfianza, aunque ni yo misma sabía lo que planeaba.

-me alegra que hayas venido sin hacer tantas preguntas Nicochi-sonrió de forma tranquila y despreocupada, pero esto alerto más a Nico, creo que no debí aceptar esto

-vete al grano-la miro con enojo Nico, mirando sus posibles formas de huir, solo podía salir por la otra puerta pero algo me dice que Nozomi le puso seguro, y creo que Nico también lo sospecha.

-que impaciente eres Nicochi-Nozomi saco una libreta de su bolsillo, Nico la miro expectante-veras, hoy es el cumpleaños de Maki-chan…

-¿QUE?-repetimos ambas, que yo sepa hoy no es, Nico la miro con obvia desconfianza.

-sé que al comienzo de μ's todas nos dijimos nuestras fechas de cumpleaños para celebrarlo, pero ya saben cómo es Maki-chan-nos enseñó la libreta, tenía algunos apuntes personales de Maki, como medidas, peso, edad, tipo de sangre, entre otros datos incluyendo la fecha de cumpleaños-anoche me escabullí en el salón de registro, ya sospechaba que Maki-chan no nos había dicho la verdad y quería confirmarlo, esto es lo que pude anotar de sus datos.

En parte parecía cierto, Nozomi nos miró a los ojos mientras decía aquello por lo que creo que no mintió, o tal vez no dijo toda la verdad

-¿y porque nos lo dices ahora?-Nico seguía mirando con desconfianza aquello

-bueno, al ser las mayores del grupo, nos corresponde hacer algo para que Maki-chan disfrute de este día-tenia lógica, pero ¿será cierto?, aunque suena real y ella misma se ve preocupada no puedo asegurar que diga la verdad

-y que tal si simplemente no quiere que lo celebremos con ella, no podemos obligarla-me sorprendió su respuesta, ¿no le preocupa?, incluso si es una mentira creo que debió haber dudado, al menos a mí me hace creer que podría ser cierto, conociendo a Maki no diría cuando es su cumpleaños.

-creo que si esa es tu respuesta entonces no podemos obligarte-Nozomi soltó un suspiro resignado. Se acercó a la entrada del aula abriendo a la puerta-entonces puedes retirarte, Elichi y yo trataremos de hacer algo, no queremos obligarte

-digas lo que digas no me convences-Nico acomodo sus cosas y salió del aula sin mirarnos ni mostrar algún indicio de cambiar su respuesta.

Tal vez ella si sabe la fecha de cumpleaños de Maki y por eso no nos cree, o simplemente desconfía mucho de Nozomi.

-listo, primera parte del plan realizada-Nozomi tomo su libreta marcando algo

-no entiendo-la mire confundida esperando una explicación, no ha convencido a Nico en nada. Nozomi me dio una gran sonrisa mostrando unos ojitos inocentes que solo me dieron mala espina

-no te preocupes Elichi.

Hizo que la siguiera por los solitarios pasillos, ya que a estas alturas ya no había alguna alumna en este pabellón, pero si en el de los clubs. Nos dirigimos allí, Nozomi me guio hasta el club de música, pero no nos acercamos, ya que Nico estaba parada en la entrada, estaba cruzada de brazos mirando con molestia la puerta.

¿Qué hace aquí?, pensé que no había creído lo que Nozomi dijo. Después de casi cinco minutos Nico se dignó en entrar, apenas había dado unos pasos dentro cuando Nozomi se apresuró en asegurar la puerta con llave, lo hizo tan rápido y de forma sigilosa que dudo mucho que Nico lo haya notado.

-¿Qué pretendes Nozomi?-pregunte algo moleta por su acción, creo que al final si tenía pensado encerrarlas y obligarlas a confesarse.

-tranquila Elichi, solo es la segunda parte de mi plan-esa sonrisa no me agrada en absoluto, ¡las acaba de encerrar!, como no preocuparme-ven-iba a reprocharle por lo que acababa de hacer, pero como muchas veces no me escucho, tomo mi mano y me guio a aula que estaba a la par del club de música, esta era el club de arte pero que yo sepa hoy estaría vacía.

Y como lo imagine, al llegar nos encontramos que esta estaba vacía, Nozomi abrió una especia de armario que estaba en la pared, empezó a quitar los utensilios de pintura que allí estaban

-¿q-que estás haciendo?-mire preocupada el desorden que estaba haciendo

-no te preocupes Elichi, en lugar de quejarte ayúdame-iba a contestar pero nuevamente no me dejo hablar, me empozo a alcanzar algunas pinturas y herramientas de pintura las cuales fui acomodando sobre unas mesas.

-listo, ahora si podremos escuchar-me indicó que me acercara, el lugar era muy estrecho, demasiado, por lo que mi cuerpo estaba pegado al suyo, al estar dentro de ese armario pude escuchar las voces de Nico y Maki, se escuchaba tan claro que no parecía haber algún muro que separe ambos clubs

-¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto?-pregunte sintiéndome mal por Nico, después de todo si había sido una mentira lo que Nozomi dijo, y como es Nico no reconocería que se lo creyó pero si lo hizo, creo que yo también lo habría creído.

-por diversión-contesto empezando a quitar algo, el armario era de madera, pero había un retrato pegado en la parte más oculta de este, Nozomi lo quito y ante mi vista estaba lo que Nico y Maki hacían en el otra aula

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunte confundida, había una ventana transparente entre ambas aulas que nos permitía mirar lo que pasaba en el club de música

-como sabes, Otonokizaka no tiene mucho presupuesto, antes el club de música y arte eran una sola, y también estaba incluido el club de canto, pero al dividirse estos club dividieron las aulas, algunas partes como estas son solo vidrio pintado, desde el club de música esto parece una pared, y la mayor parte así lo es, pero hay algunas partes como esta que es vidrio, no te preocupes tanto y disfruta

Estoy sorprendida de todo esto, parece que todo marcha según lo que Nozomi habrá planeado, aún tengo muchas dudas, creo que al ser la presidenta debo encargarme de arreglar este tipo de aulas, puede llegar a ser peligroso si no cuenta con una mejor infraestructura, ahora que lo pienso

-Nozomi, ¿Cómo descubriste esto?-ella me miro con una gran sonrisa

-note esto en los baños-escondió su sonrisa tras su mano-por eso siempre quería una ducha al lado del de Elichi, la mayoría tienen este problema

-Eh?-me sonroje ante la idea de que Nozomi me espiaba mientras me duchaba, en las duchas lo que hay son espejos, pero al parecer en realidad es una ¡ventana!

-luego note por accidente que había ese problema también en nuestro club, cuando se formó μ's y nos pusimos a arreglar el aula note que atrás de los estantes había otro tipo de material, no era cemento, cuando fui al club de baile que está a la par del nuestro club descubrí que también era otro material, luego de investigar un poco de historia de los club descubrí algunas cosillas

-¿q-que tanto sabes?-pregunte temiendo por lo que posiblemente sabe, si es así, los vestidores podrían ser igual y… tal vez también me haya espiado allí, o tal vez en los servicios higiénicos o…

-no te preocupes Elichi, solo hay esto en las duchas, los servicios higiénicos están bien… aunque me hubiera gustado espiarte también allí…

-¡NOZOMI!-grite indignada a lo que ella se apresuró a cubrir mi boca

-Elichi, al igual que nosotras las escuchamos ellas también nos pueden escuchar-susurro cerca de mi rostro, me sonroje por la cercanía-si vuelves a levantar la voz me obligaras a castigarte, ¿está claro?

Tenía una sonrisa sombría e intimidatoria, será mejor que obedezca, se cómo pueden llegar a doler sus castigos. Asentí para que me soltara

-buena chica-me dio un beso en la mejillas que me dejo completamente roja… por mi nerviosismo termine cayéndome y como estaba prácticamente apoyada en ella ambas caímos.

Me sonroje salvajemente ante la posición, yo había caído sobre ella, me costaba respirar, ya que aparte de que el lugar era muy cerrado mi cara había caído en medio de sus… p-pechos… una de mis manos estaba sobre uno de ello, y mi rodilla, por cosas del destino termino entre sus piernas…

-…E-Eli…chi…-susurro contra mi oído, ¡debo de pararme! Trate de hacerlo pero… su mirada es tan tímida e inocente, sus mejillas están rojas, sus labios están temblando y sus manos están aferradas a mis hombros… ¿q-que hago?...

-l-lo siento…-Nozomi aparto su mirada, de alguna forma logre pararme y ayudarla a ella-e-estas bien…

No contesto, hundió su rostro en mi cuello… no se porque pero tuve la necesidad de abrazarla y así lo hice, siento como mi corazón se acelera a cada segundo, si esto sigue creo que terminare confesando mis sentimientos

-¡CALLATE IDIOTA!-el grito de Nico provoco que nos separemos, como había imaginado ambas se pusieron a discutir, lo cual no era muy raro-¡YA DIJE QUE SOLO VINE POR QUE NOZOMI ME DIJO!

-¡Y PARA QUE!-Nico estaba muy molesta, y Maki estaba peor, creo que paso algo mientras estábamos… "distraídas"

-no tengo tiempo para discutir con una idiota cabeza de tomate-Nico se acercó a la puerta pretendiendo abrirla pero

-a ver si me lo repites enana-reto Maki, se sorprendió al ver que Nico no se iba-¿no que te ibas?

-la puerta…-Nico giro su rostro donde pude notar su nerviosismo y preocupación-… e-está cerrada…

-¿Qué dices?-Maki no pareció creerle, se acercó a la puerta donde trato de hacerlo pero obviamente no pudo abrir- ¿pero qué?... ¿Por qué no abre?-miro con desconfianza y molestia a Nico

-¿Por qué me miras así?-reprocho Nico mirando con enfado la acusación de Maki

-tú fuiste la última en entrar, obviamente hiciste algo a la puerta

-no digas tonterías, ¿Por qué quería estas encerrada con una cabeza de tomate, tsunder y engrei…?-sus palabras quedaron en el aire

-¿Qué dijiste enana?-Maki iba a seguir con la discusión pero la mirada asustada o aterrada de Nico pareció preocuparle- Nico-chan… ¿pasa algo?...

-N-Nozomi… ella… estoy segura que ella… ¡soy una idiota!, ¡esa pervertida me tendió una trampa!...

-o- **PDV NORMAL** -o-

Nico y Maki se miraron entre si con cierto temor. Nico busco en sus cosas su celular, con algo de suerte tal vez las demás miembros de μ's aun estaría en la escuela y podrían ayudarla, al paso de los minutos empezaba a perder sus esperanzas, por más que buscaba no había señal de su celular.

-m-mi celular…-pronto recordó a cierta pelimorada con sonrisa burlona e intimidante, quien más podía ser sino ella, ¿cómo se lo quito?, en algún momento de distracción tal vez, almorzaron juntas, tal vez ahí "esa idiota, me las pagara" Pensó de forma amenazante-… ¿tienes tu celular?...

Maki empezó a buscar, trato de no contestarle porque si lo hacía no pasaría mucho para que comenzaran a discutir de nuevo, y quieran o no estaban juntas en ese problema. Al igual que la pelinegra, Maki termino frustrada y haciéndose una idea de quien tendría su celular.

-esa idiota…-se quejó Nico, ¿y ahora qué?, esa pregunta rondaba en la cabeza de ambas.

Nico empezó a acomodar sus cosas, había hecho un desorden al tratar de encontrar su celular, en determinado momento una hoja doblada cayó al suelo, lo cual le extraño, porque pese a lo descuidada y desordenada que era jamás tenia basura en su bolso. Al desdoblar la hoja su piel se puso pálida

-"hola Nicochi :3 si quieres salir tendrás que ¡declararte a tu kouhai!, de otra manera podrán disfrutar de una tranquila y solitaria noche, juntas…

Atentamente Nozomi :p

Pdta: tomate tu tiempo, sin presión ;)"

Nico inspecciono el aula, tal vez habría otra forma de salir de allí, la ventana no era una opción porque estaban en el segundo piso, tampoco había alguna herramienta que pudieran usar para hacer ceder la puerta.

-¿tienes alguna idea?-pregunto Nico, aunque trato de mostrar una imagen seria y molesta, el color de sus mejillas la delataban, tenía un ligero tono rozado que amenazaba con aumentar.

Maki se había percatado de la nota, se preguntó que seria, pero prefirió no preguntar, no quería volver a discutir con su sempai ni poner un ambiente más incómodo del que ya estaba.

-n-no…-contesto de forma nerviosa, demasiado para el gusto de Maki, no quería demostrar su vergüenza de tener que estar allí, encerrada y con Nico

Pasaron los minutos y la vergüenza aumentaba en ambas, Maki trato de buscar algo para poder abrir la puerta, busco en el armario del club, pero solo habían instrumentos.

-podríamos…-Maki hablo luego de estar cerca de una encerradas-esperar a que alguien pase por afuera y pedir ayuda…

-sabes que eso es imposible…-cuestiono Nico. En la parte de atrás de ese pabellón, donde daba la ventana, rara vez pasaba alguna alumna o profesor, además al ser hora de salida sería imposible, sin mencionar que ese día no todos los clubs trabajaban.

Aun así Maki se paró cerca de la ventana, con algo de suerte tal vez alguien pasaba. Pero pensándolo mejor, no podría hacer mucho, las únicas que tienen las llaves del club seria la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, algunos profesores encargados del funcionamiento de los clubs y la directora. Una alumna normal no podría ser mucha ayuda.

Nico empezaba a debatirse que hacer, ¿y si se declaraba a Maki?, podría decirle a Maki la razón por la que Nozomi las encerró, fingir una declaración y que las liberara, pero Maki a pesar de ser algo densa e inmadura sospecharía de sus sentimientos, al menos es lo que la pelinegra temía. Había una duda que empezaba rondar por la cabeza de Nico, ¿Cómo es que Nozomi sabría si se ha declarado a Maki o no? Lo más razonable fue que tal vez estaba afuera haciendo guardia y escuchando la conversación.

Maki se preocupaba cada vez más, le molestaba y ponía nerviosa el estar en silencio con Nico, ya no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo habrían estado allí, ni cuanto más lo estarían, ella confiaba que si era una broma tarde o temprano Nozomi las liberaría, pero al parecer eso no iba a pasar

-Maki…-Nico lo dijo en tono suave, casi un susurro, le indico que se le acercara hasta una esquina del aula

-¿t-tienes alguna idea?-pregunto la pelirroja, algo impaciente y nerviosa

-p-primero escucha-las mejillas de Nico adquirieron color-l-lo que te diré… n-no lo vayas a malinterpretar…

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Maki empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, ver nerviosa a su sempai provoco los mismos nervios en ella

\- escucha-Nico evito mirarla directamente- No-Nozomi nos encerró por una razón… ella tiene la extraña idea de que tú me gustas y quiso jugarme una broma

-¡¿EH?!...-Maki levanto la voz más de lo que hubiera querido, sus mejillas empezaban a tomar más color

-c-cállate, ya te dije que… s-solo es una idea que ella se hace… o-obviamente no tengo tan malos gustos

La expresión de Maki endureció, le molesto su comentario arrogante

-ja, yo soy quien no tendría tan malos gustos-se cruzó de brazos-no sé porque se le ocurrió semejante idea, como si me gustaran las ena…

-¡quieres bajar la voz!-reclamo Nico más molesta, por sentir de antemano el rechazo de la pelirroja aunque era consciente que ella empezó

-¡tú eres quien está gritando!-replico la pelirroja

-¡ya cállate! ¡tengo una idea para salir! ¡IDIOTA!

-¡tú no me gritas! ¡ENANA!...

La discusión iba a empeorar, Nico se apresuró a cubrir la boca de la menor, estaba algo irritada por los insultos de la menor, pero si querían salir de allí tenía que trabajar mejor con la pelirroja y discutir no la llevaría a nada.

-escucha-volvió a bajar la voz-discutiremos luego, ahora lo importante es salir, si no hacemos algo rápido la idiota de Nozomi es capaz de encerrarnos aquí toda la noche

-mm…-Maki abrió los ojos con sorpresa, aun no podía hablar porque Nico tenía sus manos sobre su boca-…y-ya suéltame…-se separó avergonzada por el acercamiento y sorprendida por la noticia-y… c-cuál es tu plan

-estoy segura que Nozomi está afuera escuchando, fingiremos que me estoy declarando a ti… y…-las mejillas de Nico se pusieron totalmente rojas, las de Maki comparaban al color de su cabello

-y-ya entendí…-contesto la menor evitando verla

Ambas quedaron unos minutos en silencio esperando que la otra diera el primer paso, Maki empezaba a impacientarse de nuevo, no quería seguir encerrada con su sempai.

-c-comencemos… c-c-con lo que…-la menor agacho el rostro sintiendo una inmensa vergüenza-…d-diremos

-e-em… mm… s-si…-Nico no podía mirar a Maki, estaba igual o peor

Pasaron otros minutos en los que ambas pensaron como fingir una declaración. Gracias al ego de Nico, volvieron a discutir sobre quien se declararía a quien.

-ya te dije que tú eres quien se declara a la gran Nico Nii, agradece que te doy ese honor-reprocho la mayor al ver que Maki no estaba dispuesta a cooperar

-¿y por qué yo?-se quejó la menor-que recuerde dijiste que Nozomi te había dicho que tú te declararías a mi

-¿Qué?, como te atreves mocosa, es obvio que te mueres por declararte a mí-poco a poco iban levantando la voz-agradece mi amabilidad

-por favor-hablo de forma sarcástica-como si voy a hacer lo que me pides, con suerte aceptare escuchar tu declaración…

-eres una…-Maki le tapó la boca por levantar excesivamente la voz

-cállate-susurro mientras apartaba su mano-¿acaso quieres que nos escuche?

-t-tu tuviste la culpa…-Nico se había vuelto a poner nerviosa, si seguía cerca de esa pelirroja tanto tiempo podría empezar a ceder a sus sentimientos y eso era lo último que quería

-bien-soltó al final la pelinegra-yo me declarare, pero que sepas que me debes una por esto-Maki iba a reprochare pero opto por dejarlo pasar, sino volverían a discutir y seguirían perdiendo tiempo

-y… ¿Qué dirás?...-pregunto Maki sintiendo nuevamente una gran vergüenza, aunque solo era fingido no podía negar que su corazon se empezaba a acelerar

-mm… "Maki-chan… tienes el honor de gustarme así que serás mi novia"-cruzo sus brazos como si lo que dijo hubiera salido perfecto

-incluso en una declaración eres una molestia-se quejó Maki

-recuerda que solo es fingido, no tengo porque decir otra cosa-la miro aparentando seguridad, aunque por dentro estaba temblando de vergüenza-y tu ¿Qué contestaras?

-mm…-Maki miro a diferentes lados de forma nerviosa.

-por favor, ¿acaso nunca se te han declarado?-pregunto con burla, su usual soberbia y aires de superioridad

-pues…-toda la cara de Maki estaba roja, ese dato solo lo sabían Hanayo y Rin-… como siempre me muestro apática a las demás… la mayoría de las declaraciones han sido en cartas…

Nico quedo sorprendida, francamente había pensado que a Maki nunca se le habían declarado, pero no era siega, la pelirroja era hermosa, talentosa con el piano y muy inteligente, además con la popularidad de μ's todas se hicieron populares también.

-y… ¿has respondido a alguna de esas cartas?-trato de sonar casual pero su voz delato su molestia, la mayor se sentía celosa de que alguien más tenga en la mira a Maki.

-c-claro que no…-contesto la menor incomoda por tener que contar eso

Nuevamente dejaron pasar los minutos mientras trataban de tranquilizarse, sobre todo Nico, quien empezaba a tomarse en serio lo de la declaración.

-¿t-te gusta alguien?-tomo desprevenida a la pelirroja, quien miro con sorpresa a la mayor, para luego apartar la mirada con vergüenza, no se podía creer que le haya preguntado eso, y para su peor martirio no sabía mentir, y menos si estaba nerviosa

-y-yo… ¿p-por qué preguntas?... acaso… ¿a ti te gusta alguien?-trato de evadir la pregunta, aunque no quería escuchar la respuesta, temía que dijera que ya había alguien en su corazón

-s-soy la gran Ni-Nico Nii… na-nadie es lo suficiente bueno p-para mi…-Maki noto su nerviosismo, preguntándose si eso sería cierto, tal vez ya habría alguien y le daba vergüenza decirlo-d-de todas f-formas no has contestado-miro insistente a la menor

-y-yo…-al ver que Nico seguiría insistiendo trato de mentir-… m-me gusta Eli ¿feliz?

-"¿queh..mm?"…

Ambas se miraron, esa voz no fue de ninguna de ellas, pensaron que tal vez alguien las estaba espiando, en tal caso sería Nozomi y tal vez Eli, pero también pensaron que por los nervios lo estaban imaginando, además esa leve voz se escuchó muy cerca, lo cual sería imposible

-entonces… te gusta Eli-Nico estaba decepcionada, no era rival para Eli-ja, no se que le ves… la gran Nico Nii es mucho mejor que esa rubia densa-le pareció escuchar un bufido-que pasa, ¿acaso ofendí a tu Eli?

-¿de qué hablas?-Maki la miro sin entender, Nico imagino que se lo volvió a imaginar así que lo ignoro

-como sea, que le dirías a Eli si se te declarar-Maki se sonrojo completamente, no quería ni imaginar algo así

-¿q-que?-trato de controlar su voz-como si Nozomi le dejaría hacer algo así, además… has visto a Eli, anda detrás de Nozomi como una mascota, parece un cachorro detras de su ama

Ambas se miraron porque les pareció escuchar un gruñido, se miraron entre ambas pensando que la otra lo hizo.

-¡¿Qué?!-se dijeron a la vez con molestia

-empiezo a hartarme-Nico se puso de pie-solo dirás algo así como "gracias Nico-chan, me siento honrada que te fijaras en alguien como yo, sería un placer para mi ser tu novia"-le dijo usando una voz sensual y tímida a la vez, dejando a la pelirroja con el rostro como luz roja de vergüenza por esas ridículas palabras

-n-no diré esas tonterías-Maki le dio la espalda-… s-solo diré que… acepto tus sentimientos y punto…

-como quieras-fue lo único que contesto.

Ambas se acercaron a la puerta para que Nozomi las escuchara. Nico noto una hoja doblada bajo la puerta, se apresuró a abrirla antes que Maki, ya que Nozomi podía haber escrito algo sobre ella.

-"aunque sea solo fingido hazlo sonar real, o sino no saldrán, o tal vez quieras tomar en serio esto

Pdta: mínimo le darás un beso para convencerme de dejarlas salir :p"

-esa idiota-susurro la mayor doblando la hoja, miro las pequeñas ventanas que daban al pasillo, quería confirma si había alguna especie de cámara o espejo que le permitiera ver a Nozomi lo que estaban haciendo, le pareció ver en una de ellas un espejo, ahora sabía que no tenía opción.

-escucha Nozomi-grito mirando hacia la puerta-¡lo hare si ni espías!...

A los minutos el espejo que era sujetado por una vara al otro lado del muro fue retirado, ahora no había escapatoria, sabía que si incluso hacia una declaración falsa y lograban convencer a Nozomi para liberarlas, cuando se enterara de la verdad sería peor a la situación en la que se encontraban.

-Ma-Maki…-hablo una vez que sintió estar segura, pero al saber que lo diría en serio y que tenía que convencer a la pelirroja la avergonzaba y peor si recibía un rechazo. Saco un lapicero y escribió en la misma hoja que Nozomi pasó bajo la puerta.

-¿Nico-chan?-la pelirroja la miro confundida y preocupada, al igual que avergonzada, no entendía lo que quiso decirle a Nozomi

-e-escucha Maki…-Nico trato de armarse de valor, a pesar de que la pelirroja dijo que le gustaba Eli ambas sabían que la rubia sentía algo por cierta pervertida pelimorada-y-yo… solo lo diré una vez…

Maki miraba extrañada, se supone que era fingido pero lo sentía muy real, además las mejillas de Nico estaba totalmente rojas, de hecho, todo su rostro lo estaba

-t-tú… tú me… ¡tú me gustas!-Nico aparto la mirada apenas lo dijo-a-aunque sientas algo por Eli… c-considera mis sentimientos… pos favor…

Maki iba a responder lo que se supone que habían planeado, pero Nico la detuvo alcanzándole la misma hoja en la que antes escribió

-"esto no es fingido, Maki-chan en verdad me gustas y…"

-qui-quisiera que seas mi novia…-completo Nico a la nota que tenía Maki

La pelirroja por un momento pensó que podía ser solo una broma de la pelinegra para molestarla, aunque ella jamás jugaría de esa forma, pero no pudo evitar sentir inseguridades

-y-yo…-Maki no sabía que contestar. Los ojos de Nico se nublaron al verla dudar

-¿re-realmente te gusta Eli?-pregunto con tristeza tratando de mantener firme su actitud pero al paso de los segundos esta se rompía dando paso a su tristeza

-n-no…-Maki bajo un poco la mirada-Eli no me gusta…-su rostro se puso completamente rojo, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y sudar y su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza-t-tú me… g-gustas…

El aula se sumió en silencio por unos segundos en lo que Nico procesaba las palabras de la menor, ¿realmente era correspondida?, al igual que Maki minutos atrás empezó a dudar si era cierto, parte de lo planeado o estaba jugando con ella.

Nico tomo el rostro rojo de Maki para que la mirara directamente, ambas se dieron una mirada intensa, llenad de amor y sentimientos que trataron de mantener ocultos, pero al estar una frente a la otra ya no pudieron seguir ignorando ese sentir.

-entonces… Maki-chan…-ambas estaban al borde de las lágrimas-¿quieres… ser mi novia?

-..s-si…contesto la menor con timidez, una lagrima rodo por su mejillas

Nico le dio una cálida sonrisa, con su dedo seco la mejilla de la menor, para luego, poco a poco reducir la distancia entre ambas.

Sus labios se unieron en un suave y tímido beso. Maki con movimientos temblorosos envolvió sus brazos en la cintura de la mayor apegándola mas a su cuerpo, Nico dejo escapar un suave suspiro que se perdió en los labios de ambas, la mayor rodeo del cuello a Maki moviendo ligeramente los labios.

Sus labios lograron coordinarse en un movimiento cálido e inexperto, provocando que el beso sea más placentero para ambas.

Se separan lentamente, abrieron los ojos mirándose fijamente, sin poder creer lo que acaba de pasar.

-me gustas…-susurraron a la vez…

-o- **PDV NOZOMI** -o-

-parece que el plan si funciono después de todo-trate de llamar a Elichi, quien aún no salía de su sorpresa de lo que acababa de ver, tenía las mejillas rojas de vergüenza.

Me reí por lo bajo, me moví saliendo del armario, mientras Elichi reaccionaba fui a la puerta del club para dejarlas libre, aunque seguro seguirán ahí adentro un rato más, mejor ya no las espío, no quisiera ver como Nicochi se aprovecha de la inocente Maki-chan.

Quien iba a pensar que tenía que tomar esta medida, ambas siempre se ven, no dejan de discutir y quieran o no reconocerlos les gusta la compañía de la otra. Supongo que un peso menos, creo que no debería intervenir en la situación de Kotori-chan, sino tal vez tenga que tomar medidas más drásticas, pero si hago eso creo que debo pensarlo bien, lo último que quiero es que Kotori-chan se quede viuda antes de tiempo y conociendo a Umi-chan se desmayaría por lo que sea que planee, mejor dejo que sigan a su propio ritmo.

Mientras seguía metida en mis pensamientos llegue al club de arte donde Elichi ya estaba ordenando las cosas que sacamos

-¿y que están haciendo ahora?-pregunte con tono pícaro, ella se puso más roja, si era posible

-siguen ahí…-contesto evitando verme-¿y-ya abriste la puerta?

-si, en algún momento se darán cuenta que ya son libres-sonreí impaciente por las burlas que le hare mañana a Nicochi-¿vamos por un parfait Elichi?

-mm…-miro a otro lado para contestarme-si quieres…

-¿estás bien?-me acerque a ella, con cuidado acaricie su mejilla-acaso te avergonzó ver a ese par de tsunder ser cariñosas-me reí pensando que esa era la razón

-tal vez…-me miró fijamente donde pude notar el intenso brillo de sus orbes zafiro-les tengo envidia…

Mi rostro tomo color por su confesión, trate de bromear

-¿acaso Elichi si sentía algo por Maki-chan?-jugué con su mechón de pelo que cubría su frente-o tal vez te gustaba Nicochi…

Ella quedo callada lo cual use para separarme un poco

-vamos Elichi, nos relajaremos con un parfait

-¿tú crees que parezco tu mascota?-pregunto con tono triste y dolido, Nicochi y Maki-chan pagaran mañana por haber dicho cosas innecesarias

-no, pareces un lindo, tierno y asustadizo zorrito-conteste acariciando su mejillas-sabes que estaban nerviosas y avergonzadas, dijeron cualquier cosa con tal de no enfrentar lo que sentían, no le des tanta importancia

-esta bien…-contesto en voz baja, aun no convencida de mis palabras.

Salimos en silencio de las instalaciones, trate de entablar una conversación pero me sorprendí y calle al sentir su mano tomar la mía

-¿E-Elichi?-la mire confundida y avergonzada, Elichi tiene una mirada tan tierna… demasiado para su propio bien, si sigue así me tentara a decirle mis sentimientos

-¿q-que soy para ti?-pregunto con timidez

-Elichi, ¿sigues pensando en lo que dijeron?-sonreí tratando de tranquilizar mi acelerado corazón y mi propio nerviosismo-Elichi es Elichi, mi mejor amiga, la presidenta, la chica más popular y codiciada de la escuela-me burle al ver su intenso sonrojo en su lindo rostro

-m-mouh… Nozomi…-bajo la vista sonriendo levemente

-¿te sientes mejor?-sonreí al ver su cambio

-solo contigo me siento mejor-contesto dándome una sincera sonrisa-Nozomi ¿te gusta alguien?-me tomo por sorpresa su pregunta, me gustaría decir que no pero sé que no me creerá y si digo que si sé que pensara que es otra persona y yal vez la lastime. Me pregunto si Elichi me corresponde, aunque la mayoría dice que es muy obvia y su mirada siempre me dice que siente lo mismo que yo, no puedo evitar tener inseguridades

-¿tú que crees Elichi?-trate de evadir la pregunta. Ella lo noto con facilidad, parecía estar debatiendo si seguir insistiendo o dejarlo

-eres hermosa…-comento al paso de los minutos, tiempo que pensé que iba a dejar el tema-creo que… muchos deben estar interesados en ti

-¿tú crees Elichi?-conteste con una leve sonrisa-yo creo que Elichi es quien tiene más atención ¿a ti te gusta alguien?-no pude evitar verme impaciente por su respuesta

-.. si…-se detuvo, y como aun íbamos tomadas de la mano inevitablemente y también me detuve-… me gusta… mi mejor amiga…

Mis mejillas se pusieron rojas, por un momento no supe que pensar, algo me decía que era yo, pero ¿y si se refería a alguien más de μ's?

-tu… ¿sientes lo mismo que yo?... –su mirada estaba llena de ilusión y esperanza, esperanza que no iba a romper, le di una sonrisa como respuesta, no creo poder hablar de la vergüenza que hay en mí.

Tome su rostro y con delicadeza uní nuestros labios, ella no pudo corresponderme porque me separe al paso de los segundos, era mi primera vez y no estaba segura de cómo hacerlo

-..t-tu también… me gustas E-Elichi…-mi voz salió temblorosa, y mis mejillas tomaron más color, podía sentir lo calientes que estaban.

Había bajado la vista esperando una respuesta de Elichi, al levantarla solo vio sus zafiros por unos segundo… sentí sus manos tomar mi rostro y volver atraerme a ella y al segundo volví a sentir sus suaves y dulces labios sobre los míos…

.

.

.

 _Omake_

-buenos días Nicochi-Nozomi saludo con voz cantarina, como siempre, no, esta vez era con más burla

-¿Qué quieres?-contesto Nico fingiendo molestia, pero en realidad estaba avergonzada con lo que le esperaba

-esa es tu forma de saludarme-la pelimorada fingió estar dolida-no estas agradecida que te ayudara con Maki-chan

-¡tu…! ¿Encerrarnos era ayudar?-reprocho Nico, miro a Maki quien caminaba a su lada con las mejillas rojas, ella también estaba avergonzada

-Nozomi, deja de moléstala-intervino Eli

-solo porque Elichi lo dice-contesto la mayor aferrándose al brazo de la rubia, quien se sonrojo por el acercamiento

-tan temprano y ya están coqueteando-provoco Nico, Maki la miro molesta, si seguía provocando a la mayor les iría peor

-ara, acaso Nicochi aún no ha escarmentado-se separó de Eli moviendo sus manos de forma amenazante

-mira lo que grave ayer de dos exhibicionistas-Nico enseño su cámara a sus dos compañeras de grado- en plena calle

Ambas se sonrojaron al verse en el video besándose. Era una grabación del día anterior cuando Eli se declaró a Nozomi. La mayor sonrió con malicia estremeciendo tanto a su novia como a la pareja tsunder

-¿Qué pasa si este video llega a manos de más personas?-pregunto con malicia enseñando su cámara.

Los rostros de Maki y Nico igualaban al color de un tomate, en el video aparecían ellas besándose en el club de música

-¡eres una…!-Nico trato de quitarle la cámara pero Nozomi fue más rápida, le saco la lengua antes de tomar la mano de su novia e ir corriendo a buscar al resto de los miembros de μ's

-¡idiota, trae eso!-Nico corrió tras la pelimorada, comenzando a si una típica mañana, llena de burlas por parte de Nozomi, reclamos por parte de Nico, y discusiones entre ella y Maki… una tranquila mañana…

.

.

.

 **Anoche me vino la inspiración -w-, este cap tenía planeado publicarlo el domingo pero ayer me puse a escribir y cuando lo note ya lo había terminado, espero les haya gustado, no soy muy buena con el NicoMaki, me cuesta un poco jeje**

 **MakiNishikino86 espero te haya gustado xD, gracias por tu apoyo :3**

 **Hasta pronto!, el siguiente cap será el próximo domingo, esta semana me centrare en "campamento u's A-rise"**

 ***si tienen algún pedido en especial no duden en comentar o dejarme un mensaje ;)**


	5. ¿que es lo que siento?

Nozomi, Eli y Nico acabaron de forma satisfactoria su periodo de estudiantes de preparatoria, aunque a la pelinegra le costó más lograron ingresar a una de las mejores universidades de Tokio. A pesar de que μ's se desintegro, habían quedado en dar algunos conciertos de vez en cuanto con A-rise, quienes decidieron tomar el camino de ídolos.

Todo era perfecto para las miembros de μ's, para Honoka y sus amigas, su objetivo se volvió ayudar a Yukiho y Alisa a continuar al club de ídolos.

Nozomi había ingresado a la carrera de astrología, Eli a la carrera de derecho y Nico a la carrera de gastronomía. Tanto Nozomi como Eli habían acordado alquilar un departamento juntas, habían invitado también a Nico, pero se negó a hacerlo, además su madre ya había comprado un departamento cerca de la universidad, mudándose así toda la familia.

.

-me alegra que Elichi vaya a vivir conmigo-estaban en una reunión de μ's como despedida a las de tercero por su graduación-va a ser divertido

-lo mismo pienso-ambas habían decidido alejarse un poco del alboroto, estaban en la mansión de Maki, decidieron ir a la terraza para tener su espacio, era una noche tranquila, luna llena, las estrellas brillaban en todo su esplendor junto con un clima cálido

-a partir de mañana viviremos juntas-Nozomi se apoyó al barandal, miro con una cálida sonrisa a su mejor amiga-tenía miedo que al graduarnos ambas tomemos distintos caminos

-yo también tenía miedo-Eli tomo la mano de su mejor amiga, ambas se sonrojaron un poco por el contacto, era un poco extraño que de pronto Eli se comportara así, pero no fue incomodo, más bien algo diferente-has sido mi amiga desde primero, mi mejor amiga…

-…-Nozomi la miro fijamente, por alguna extraña razón que ella aun no sabía, sus mejillas tomaron más color-Elichi también es mi mejor amiga…-contesto la mayor rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de la menor y abrazándola-te quiero Elichi…

-y-yo también…-la rubia tembló un poco al sentir la cercanía de Nozomi, era extraño, jamás se sintió tan nerviosa por sentir a Nozomi cerca, asumió que estaría algo nerviosa por su nueva vida con su mejor amiga-te quiero…

-¿Qué están haciendo?-la voz de Nico las separo de forma precipitosa, ambas se sonrojaron por la mirada de la pelinegra, era algo acusadora y picara-no deberían hacer ese tipo de cosas en la casa de Maki-chan

-¿ese tipo de cosas?-repitió Eli sin entender a lo que la pelinegra se refería. Nozomi pareció darse cuenta pero no creyó que Nico tuviera ese tipo de ideas, pronto noto el porqué lo dijo, solo quería burlarse de ella como una venganza a sus tantas burlas

-ara, acaso Nicochi esta celosa porque no es así de cariñosa con Maki-chan-contraataco la mayor, burlándose por lo bajo de lo que causo en la pelinegra, esta se puso roja empezando a darle maldiciones por sus argumentos

-¡idiota!, no sé a qué te refieres, ¿Por qué siempre me relacionas con esa cabeza de tomate?-hizo un puchero, se cruzó de brazos decidiendo regresar a la fiesta, sabía que no podría ganarle a Nozomi.

-estoy algo confundida, ¿de que hablaban?-pregunto Eli, miro a su mejor amiga quien solo le dio una sonrisa inocente

-no te preocupes Elichi, regresemos-tomo del brazo a la rubia arrastrándola de nuevo a la fiesta.

Fue una tranquila noche, llena de juegos, bromas y muchas risas, incluso invitaron a A-rise haciendo más emotiva la fiesta.

.

.

-Elichi ¿Dónde dejo esto?-el día de la mudanza llego, aunque las demás se ofrecieron a ayudar al par de tercero en su mudanza ambas no pensaron que sería correcto, Honoka estaba ocupada con el consejo estudiantil junto a las de tercero, y las de segundo (Rin, Hanayo y Maki) seguían con las prácticas de ídolos ayudando a su vez a Alisa y Yukiho

-esos son mis…-Eli miro con cierta melancolía las fotos de su abuela y madre cuando practicaron valet-déjalos en la mesa de noche, ¿no hay problema, verdad?-pregunto un poco preocupada, puesto que el lugar era pequeño pero cómodo, al ser pequeño ambas compartían habitación y solo había una mesa de noche

-no hay problema, además…-Nozomi bajo la mirada triste-no tengo muchas fotos-Eli no era siega, aunque era algo densa era capaz de distinguir cuando su mejor amiga estaba preocupada o triste

-Nozomi-tomo su mano con delicadeza poniendo nerviosa a la mayor-no es necesario que trates de ocultar cómo te sientes, a partir de hoy viviremos juntas

-lo siento Elichi-Nozomi le dio una sonrisa culpable y un poco más tranquila-reconozco que aún me afecta el recordar mi infancia, gracias por preocuparte

-no tienes que agradecer-Eli acaricio con gentileza la mejilla de la mayor, en ningún momento despegaron sus miradas-eres mi mejor amiga y sabes que siempre estaré para ti

-gracias Elichi-Nozomi se acercó al rostro de la menor, no supo de donde saco el valor pero lo hizo, le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a la rubia la cual quedo confundida y ligeramente avergonzada. La rubia tenía bastante contacto con Nozomi, ya que era su mejor amiga, compartían muchas cosas, pero esta vez, aunque Nozomi no solía besarla en la mejilla de alguna forma causo cierto revuelto en todo su interior, no estaba segura lo que significaba aquello, asumió que estaba nerviosa por vivir con Nozomi

El resto de la mañana paso tranquilo, se demoraron hasta la tarde ordenando sus respectivas pertenencias. Ya para la noche se reunieron con las demás miembros de μ's, en donde hicieron una pequeña reunión.

La noche pasó más rápido que la mañana, cuando todas estaban juntas olvidaban la constancia del tiempo, Nico vivía unas cuadras al nuevo departamento de Nozomi y Eli, lo cual era muy conveniente para las tres, al menos para Nozomi ya que podía ir y molestar a la pelinegra cuando quisiera.

La reunión término a las nueve y tantos, todas tuvieron que retirarse temprano ya que al día siguiente seria el inicio de clases para las universitarias.

-Elichi…-Nozomi no podía dormir, decidió llamar la atención de la rubia para verificar si aun dormía

-¿no puedes dormir?-pregunto Eli, quien al igual que la mayor no podía conciliar el sueño, ambas estaban tanto nerviosas como emocionadas de su nueva vida

-no-contesto la mayor, se giró un poco para poder ver a Eli, está la imito, podían ver claramente el rostro de la otra, Eli seguía teniendo temor a la oscuridad por lo que ambas acordaron dormir con una pequeña lámpara de noche, su iluminación era lo suficiente baja para que durmieran cómodas así como para que Eli descansara de forma tranquila.

-¿te molesta la luz?-pregunto la rubia un poco preocupada, pero la sonrisa relajada y despreocupada de la pelimorada le hicieron entender que esa no era la razón

-no, no es la luz Elichi-contesto la mayor-¿porque no puedes dormir tú?

-¿yo?-Eli bajo un poco la vista sintiendo sus mejillas un poco calientes-estoy un poco nerviosa por lo de mañana y también… avergonzada de estar contigo…-aunque lo último fue casi un susurro Nozomi logro escucharla

-yo también estoy nerviosa y… avergonzada-ambas se dieron una cálida sonrisa-será mejor que tratemos de dormir, mañana comienzan nuestras clases después de todo

-si…-Eli hizo el intento pero par más que cerraba los ojos y trataba de no pensar en nada, terminaba abriéndolos para encontrarse con la imagen de su mejor amiga tratando también de dormir-parece que aún no puedo dormir…

-Elichi, dame tu mano-Nozomi estiro su mano para que Eli la tomara, sus camas no estaban muy separadas así que no le fue difícil a Eli tomar la mano de la mayor-ahora si, buenas noches Elichi

-b-buenas noches-contesto la rubia un poco nerviosa por el contacto de sus manos, al paso de los segundos sintió sus ojos pesados, pronto el sueño empezó a dominarla.

Ambas entrelazaron sus dedos para no separar sus manos al momento de dormir, y de alguna forma, lograron mantener sus manos unidas mientras conciliaban el sueño…

.

Eli fue la primera en despertar, se sorprendió de haber logrado mantener su mano unida a la de Nozomi, una sonrisa un poco tonta se formó en su rostro al ver a su mejor amiga dormir plácidamente, no quiso despertarla aun, acomodo su cama para luego ir a asearse.

Cuando Nozomi despertó y noto la ausencia de Eli se preocupó, al escuchar la ducha supo que Eli ya se estaba aseando, se apresuró en arreglar su cama, y como Eli aun no salía se encamino a la cocina para preparar el desayuno de ambas. Se decidió por jugo y unas tostadas, no solía desayunar mucho y sabía que Eli tampoco.

Cuando el desayuno estuvo listo y el almuerzo casi listo Eli salió de la ducha ya cambiada con su uniforme.

-buenos días Elichi-saludo la mayor sonriente, Eli no respondió el saludo tan pronto, sus mejillas se sonrojaron al ver el desayuno, y más por ver a Nozomi preparar el almuerzo, aunque no quería pensar demás en la escena, debía reconocer que su nuevo departamento parecía… un verdadero hogar

-b-bueno días Nozomi-contesto la rubia apartando ligeramente la mirada-deje el baño preparado para ti-se acercó a ver lo que Nozomi hacia-ve a alistarte, yo termino esto

-gracias Elichi-la sonrisa que la mayor le dedico, dejo a Eli más sonrojada, sin duda se acostumbraría muy pronto a su nueva vida, tener a Nozomi cerca ya de por si la hacía feliz, y el saber que la tendría así todos los días… le parecía perfecto

Mientras Nozomi se alistaba, Eli terminó de preparar los almuerzos de ambas, acomodo todo lo necesario para desayunar. El desayuno fue tranquilo, hablaron un poco de lo nerviosas que se sentían al ser su primer día, como aún era temprano acordaron pasar por Nico para ir las tres juntas.

En el camino encontraron a Nico a unas cuadras antes de llegar a la universidad, les pareció gracioso ver a la pelinegra escondida tras un poste, usaba gafas, un gorro y un saco que la cubría casi toda.

-buenos días Ni-co-chi-Nozomi se había puesto tras la pelinegra, aprovechando para sorprenderla y a la vez darle un rápido masaje a sus pechos

-N-No-¡NOZOMI!...-Nico logro separarse antes de que Nozomi ejerciera más fuerza-¡idiota, casi me matas del susto!

-que pasa Nicochi, ¿acaso no disfrutaste mi washi washi?-contesto la pelimorada con su usual sonrisa burlona y su característico movimiento de manos

-Nozomi, deja de molestarla-entro Eli al rescate de la pelinegra, quien internamente le agradeció, Eli decidió intervenir antes de que a Nozomi se le diera por tocar a Nico, aunque en su mente se repetía que la detuvo porque no había razón de una castigo a Nico, la verdadera razón era que le molestaba cuando Nozomi tocaba a Nico o a cualquiera otra persona, no sabía por qué pero le molestaba.

-solo porque tú lo dices Elichi-Nozomi sonrió de forma juguetona a la rubia. Nico las miro con cara de "tan temprano y ya están coqueteando"-¿Por qué esa mirada Nicochi?

-solo que para ser las mayores del grupo, entender y aconsejar a las demás no saben lo que ustedes mismas sienten-Nozomi y Eli miraron confundidas a la pelinegra, era raro verla hablar de forma tan madura

-ara, parece que Nicochi maduro un poco al entra a la universidad-Nozomi se tomó a juego las palabras de la pelinegra, como cada cosa que decía, de forma burlona la pelimorada acaricio la cabeza de Nico como si fuera una mascota-estoy muy orgullosa Nicochi, te ganaste una galleta

-¡no soy tu mascota!-grito Nico empezando a impacientarse con el comportamiento burlón de la mayor

-mouh-Eli hizo un mohín, aunque las tres eran buenas amigas, todas sabían que Eli y Nozomi tenía un lazo más fuerte, como lo tendría Rin y Hanayo, o Honoka, Umi y Kotori. Así como también sabían que Eli solía ponerse celosa cuando Nozomi prestaba más atención a otra persona, sobre todo a Nico, ya que con ella parecía tener más confianza Nozomi, por lo general hablaban cosa que Eli no lograba entender, como esa noche de despedida de μ's. Eli miro con cierta molestia la escena, aunque ni ella misma era consiente que lo que sentía eran celos-será mejor apurarse, se hace tarde

-es verdad-Nozomi se fijó en la hora-faltan quince minutos-soltó a Nico, ya que había comenzado a tocar o apretar de nuevo sus pechos

-¡eres una pervertida!-reclamo Nico al verse libre

El resto del trayecto Nozomi y Nico pasaron hablando o discutiendo, la mayor le daba indirectas a Nico sobre cierta pelirroja, algo que Eli no alcanzaba a comprender por lo que la mayor parte del camino se la pasó callada.

Las tres llamaron la atención apenas dieron un paso dentro de las instalaciones de la universidad, empezaron a sentirse incomodas al tener la mirada de la mayoría de los alumnos

-¿Por qué nos ven tanto?-pregunto Eli, un poco incomoda por esas intensas miradas, sobre todo porque la mayoría de los chicos miraban a Nozomi y eso no le agradaba

-¿Por qué crees que vine vestida así?-Nico se cruzó de brazos-somos más populares de lo que imaginas, obvio íbamos a llamar la atención

-ara, y yo que pensé que viniste así para escabullirte en la hora de clases e irte a ver a cierta pelirroja-Nozomi estaba un poco más relajada que sus dos amigas, también ya había imaginado que algo así pasaría

-deja de meter a la idiota de Maki en todo-reclamo Nico, mientras mas hablaban más llamaban la atención

-yo no dije Maki-chan-se burló la mayor. Pronto su andar se vio interrumpido por cinco chicos quienes las interceptaron

-d-disculpen-hablo uno de ello, el más alto y al parecer mayor-us-ustedes son de μ's ¿v-verdad?-hablo sonrojado mirando específicamente a Nozomi

-así es-contesto Eli poniéndose en frente de Nozomi para evitar que la siguieran observando de esa forma

-l-lo siento mucho si las incomodamos-los cinco les dieron un poco más de espacio-solo queríamos pedir un autógrafo, p-pero entenderemos si no quieren…

Los cinco chicos las miraron ansiosos esperando una aprobación. Nozomi y Eli se dieron una rápida mirada para acordar si lo harían o no

-lo sentimos-contesto Eli-estamos acá para estudiar y no complacer a fans, espero lo entiendan

Eli comenzó de nuevo a caminar evitando mirar a esos cinco chicos, Nozomi les dio una pequeña sonrisa como disculpa lo cual causo sonrojos en más de uno.

-no deberías darles confianza-el ceño fruncido de Eli mostraba claramente su molestia, y no era precisamente por ese chicos, al menos no la razón que pensaba Nozomi

-no dejes que te molesten Elichi, es natural que pase esto ahora que somos un poco famosas-Eli se mantuvo al margen, no quiso decir algo innecesario y Nico miraba con cara de ironía a sus dos amigas, se preguntaba cuanto más estarían con eso de "solo somos amigas", la mayoría en μ's ya había notado la fuerte atracción que había entre ambas.

-me voy a mi clase-Nico fue la primera en alejarse-no me esperen a la hora de salida, iré a hacer algunas compras y…

-ya lo sabemos Nicochi, iras a ver a Maki-chan-Nozomi la interrumpió, aunque la pelinegra trato de protestar Nozomi ya se había alejado lo suficiente.

-¿ira a ver a Maki?-pregunto Eli confundida, como siempre, aun no captaba el verdadero significado de las indirectas de Nozomi hacia Nico

-Elichi es muy pequeña para saberlo-contesto de forma juguetona

-mouh-Eli hizo un mohín-tengo tu misma edad, no me trates como a Nico-se quejó, causando una pequeña risilla de su mejor amiga

-solo juego con Nicochi diciendo que le gusta Maki-chan, pero solo es eso, un juego, no te lo tomes tan enserio

Eli quedo más confundida, ¿le gustaba Maki a Nico?, esa pregunta resonó en su cabeza

-Elichi, ya te dije que solo juego con ella porque sus caracteres se parecen y actúan igual, me gusta molestarlas-concluyo la mayor

-entonces ¿no se gustan?

-claro que no, todas somos amigas ¿no?-Nozomi quedo pensativa también, siempre había jugado con Nico y Maki dándoles indirectas sobre un supuesto sentimiento, y claro, para ella eso seguía siendo un mero juego, pero ¿y si había algún sentimiento de por medio?, aunque no lo creía verdad, para empezar eran chicas, no creía que algo así podría pasar, además Nico y Maki siempre estaban discutiendo lo cual lo hacía menos probable…

-¿Nozomi?-la rubia la sacudió para sacarla de sus pensamientos-¿estás bien?

-eh?-Nozomi sacudió su cabeza-si, lo siento, me quede pensando en Nicochi, nada serio-esto último causo un extraño malestar en la rubia, no sabía porque pero le molestaba saber que Nozomi pensara tanto en Nico

-bueno, iré a mi clase-trato de sonreír como despedida-nos vemos al mediodía para almorzar

-esta bien Elichi

Ambas fueron a sus respectivas aulas, felizmente estaban a un pabellón de diferencia, lo cual no era muy lejos si se comparaba con la clase de Nico, que estaba al otro extremo de las instalaciones.

La mañana paso de forma lenta y estresante para las tres, sobre todo para Nozomi y Eli, Nico en algún momento empezó a disfrutar el hecho de tener la atención de todos, así que complació a la mayoría de sus fans con autógrafos, fotos y revelando algo de información, pero no demasiada, ya que no quería causar problemas a sus amigas.

.

A la hora de almuerzo Nozomi y Eli se reunieron detrás de uno de los pabellones, Nico les mando un mensaje diciendo que se demoraría en llegar y que no la esperaran.

-¿Qué tal tu día?-pregunto Eli mientras empezaba a almorzar. Nozomi soltó un cansado suspiro antes de contestar

-francamente no pensé que fuera tan pesado la universidad, y no lo digo por los cursos-soltó otro pesado suspiro mientras comenzaba a almorzar también

-te entiendo, supongo que nos fue igual-Eli medito su siguiente pregunta, no quería que sonara extraño-y… ¿algunos chicos se te acercaron demasiado?

-si…-un sonrojo adornó las mejillas blancas de la pelimorada-fue un poco incómodo y vergonzoso-una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios dela rubia, no podía negar que adoraba ese lado tierno y tímido de su mejor amiga, aunque ya no era la única que había visto ese lado seguía sintiéndose dichosa por el solo hecho de ver a Nozomi así-y tu ¿Cómo te sentiste con tanto acoso?

-supongo que igual-contesto con una cansada sonrisa-aunque más que chicos son mis compañeras las que se me acercan demás, creo que debería estar agradecida por eso, mis compañeros me miran desde lejos, me desagrada su mirada así que trato de mantenerlos al margen, creo que las chicas no me causaron tantos problemas…-esto último causo cierta molestia en la mayor, aunque ni ella misma era consiente de porque le molestaba, iba a preguntar algo mas pero fue interrumpida

-A-Ayase-san…-tres chicas se les acercaron, y parecían tener como objetivo a Eli

-¿si?-Eli las miro seria, aunque permitía que las chicas se le acercaran eso no significaba que las dejaría violar su espacio-¿se les ofrece algo?

-s-solo queríamos… s-saber si podíamos tener su autógrafo-una de ellas le alcanzo un cuaderno-p-por favor…

Eli lo pensó, no quería levantar las expectativas de esas chicas, si aceptaba estaba segura que al día siguiente ya no serían tres sino diez

-lo siento, pero ahora estamos almorzando-se apresuró a contestar Nozomi, Eli se tensó un poco, para ella era raro ver a su mejor amiga molesta, imaginó que ya estaría estresada de tanto acoso

-si, pero…-una de ellas se veía más determinada-nosotras pedíamos el autógrafo de Ayase-san no el tuyo

Sin duda la chica se arrepentiría de su osadía por hablar a si a Nozomi, Eli se había parado y miraba a muerte a la chica que se había atrevido a hablar de esa forma a su mejor amiga, Nozomi era casi como su hermana, no permitiría que alguien le faltara el respeto.

-disculpa si te molestó-Eli miro de forma fría e intimidante a las tres chicas-pero ella te contesto y dijo que no, hagan el favor de retirarse

Las tres chicas desaparecieron en un parpadeo. Nozomi miro sorprendida la escena, se sentía un poco culpable y mal por esas chicas pero no podía molestarse con la rubia por eso, se sentía agradecía con la rubia, no solo eso, estar con Eli la hacía sentir protegida y querida, algo que ni sus propios padres la hacían sentir.

-gracias Elichi-la rubia respondió con una cálida sonrisa, lo cual causo una risilla en la mayor, era increíble como Eli cambiaba tan rápido de mirada, esos hermosos orbes zafiro podían expresar tanto frialdad e intimidación como calidez y cariño.

-no tienes que agradecer-volvió a sentarse para seguir almorzando. Lamentablemente el momento fue interrumpido nuevamente, Nico se acercaba a ellas con un gran grupo de alumnos en su detrás…

.

-hoy fue el día mas estresante de mi vida-Nozomi se echó en su cama apenas llegaron al departamento-no puedo creer que así será todos los días

-yo tampoco lo puedo creer-contesto Eli, se había sentado en la cama de la mayor, aunque tuviera la suya optó por sentarse al lado de su mejor amiga-Nico tuvo la mayor culpa de que nos persiguieran-se quejó la menor

-vamos Elichi, ya sabes cómo es Nicochi, a decir verdad me habría extrañado si Nicochi no hubiera tratado de llamar la atención

Eli se paró y acomodo esta vez en su cama, no quiso contestar, odiaba cuando Nozomi justificaba a Nico. Nozomi pronto noto el enfado de Eli, se sentó en su cama para estar más cómoda al momento de hablar

-ara, ¿acaso Elichi esta celosa?-como usualmente hacía, Nozomi intento bromear para quitar la tensión del ambiente-Elichi no te molestes-se acercó a la cama de la rubia y con cuidado, tratando de no incomodar a su rubia amiga la abrazo por atrás-hablare con Nicochi para que se comporte ¿está bien?

Eli bajo la mirada, eso estaba bien, pero por alguna razón no era suficiente, no entendía lo que le pasaba, ni siquiera entendía que era lo que le molestaba tanto, pero al menos sentía mas aliviada y tranquila por el solo hecho de tener a Nozomi solo para ella.

-está bien-contesto girándose para quedar frente a la mayor y abrazarla.

Las mejillas de Nozomi tomaron color y por alguna razón su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse, parecía que Eli no tuviera intenciones de soltarla. La rubia prácticamente se había aferrado a la mayor, quería quedarse así lo más posible, le gustaba el calor de la mayor, su delicioso aroma, sus cálidas caricias, adoraba todo de Nozomi, absolutamente todo, por algo eran mejores amigas ¿no?. Esa palabra empezaba a causar inquietud en ambas, eran mejores amigas pero a veces sentían que la palabra se quedaba corta a la hora de expresar sus sentimientos hacia la otra, ¿Por qué? Ninguna de los dos lo sabía.

Cuando al fin Eli se había separado, quedaron en un silencio total, solo se miraron fijamente, como si trataran de leer los pensamientos de la otra, el silencio no era incomodo, todo lo contrario, era bastante reconfortante y acogedor. Nozomi fue la primera en romper el contacto visual, se había acercado a su mejor amiga, le dio un beso en la mejilla, suspirando la dulce fragancia de la rubia.

-me alegra saber que siempre puedo contar contigo Elichi-susurro la mayor mientras apoyaba su frente en el hombro de su mejor amiga-me alegra estar contigo…

-a mi también me alegra estar a tu lado-Eli apoyo su mentón en la cabeza de la mayor, no podía pedir nada más, si podría compartir de ese bellos momentos con Nozomi no le importaría seguir teniendo días igual o peor de estresantes como el que tuvo, al final lo valía.

-deberíamos descansar-Nozomi se separó lentamente-mañana también será un día pesado

-si, iré a preparar la cena, tu descansa un poco-se ofreció la rubia, pero no pudo alejarse mucho ya que Nozomi la había detenido casi en el acto

-no Elichi, yo iré a preparar la cena-Eli trato de protestar pero Nozomi no se lo permitió, la había silenciado posando su dedo en los suaves, cálidos y posiblemente dulces labios de la menor-déjame hacerlo Elichi, tu ve a asearte mientras tanto

Eli no pudo contestar, los orbes esmeralda de la mayor eran muy hechizantes, sus astutas acciones la callaban siempre en el acto, como el hecho de que ahora se pusiera a acariciar sus labio con esos delicados dedos, Eli sentía una gran necesidad de atrapar esos dedos con sus dientes, ¿Por qué no hacerlo?, ¿algo se lo impedía?, ahora que lo meditaba nada le impedía hacerlo.

Sin mucho cuidado Eli separo sus labio y en un rápido movimiento capturo con sus dientes dos dedos de Nozomi, hizo presión lo suficiente fuerte para no liberarla y a la vez lo suficiente para no lastimarla.

-mmh…-las mejillas de la mayor tomaron un color rojizo, había abierto la boca más de una vez tratando de articular algo coherente pero solo salieron pequeños sonidos dejando confundidas a ambas.

Eli estaba satisfecha con la reacción de la mayor, por alguna razón le parecían muy dulces esos dedos, sin importarle lo que pensara o lo raro que pareciera paso su lengua causando que Nozomi se tensara y que incluso temblara.

La rubia libero los dedos después de estar cerca de dos minutos jugando con ellos, pero no permitió que se separara mucho, con su mano había capturado la misma mano que tenía ahora dos dedos húmedos, lo llevo a su rostro besándolo con delicadeza

-¿E-E… E-Elichi?-Nozomi retrocedió unos pasos luego de ser liberada su mano, sus mejillas estaban más rojas que antes, y el fuerte latir de su corazón, lejos de parar había aumentado su ritmo-¿p-por qué… hiciste eso?

-y-yo…-Eli no estaba segura de que contestar, cuando lo hizo no le parecía algo malo o extraño pero ahora que era más consiente había notado su extraño comportamiento. ¿Por qué lo hizo? Ni ella misma lo sabía, de algo estaba segura, no se arrepentía, ver esa invaluable reacción en Nozomi le incitó a continuar.

Tomo a Nozomi de los hombros y con delicadeza y a la vez agilidad la recostó en la cama. Nozomi quedo casi paralizada, no estaba segura si asustarse o seguirle el juego, ya que en los ojos de Eli solo veía diversión, sabía que solo jugaba con ella como una venganza a sus burlas, pero aunque fuera un juego lo que la hacía sentir era todo lo opuesto a un simple juego.

Eli solo la había echado posicionándose sobre ella, no estaba segura de que más hacer para avergonzar a la mayor, pero por lo visto solo bastaba con tenerla de esa forma. Nozomi la miraba entre confundida, avergonzada y algo más que no logro identificar en ese momento…

.

.

.

Había pasado un mes desde que la universidad comenzó para las mayores de μ's, un mes estresante para Nozomi y Eli, y un poco divertido para Nico, quien siempre disfrutaba el tener la atención, al menos así fue la primera semana, a partir de la segunda Nico comenzó a comportarse de forma más seria y centrada. Nadie sabia el porqué de su cambio, al menos la mayoría lo ignoraba, la única que podría decirse estaba cerca de la verdad era Nozomi. Una tarde había descubierto a Nico y Maki discutiendo, le causo extraño puesto que a diferencia de sus anteriores discusiones esta parecía más seria, y para su mayor sorpresa al día siguiente Nico dejo de tratar de llamar la atención, era demasiado sospechoso aquello.

Otra cosa que causo curiosidad en Nozomi fue Eli. Se habían vuelto más cercanas, no estaba segura de cómo llamar a este punto su cercanía con Eli, eran demasiado cercanas. Comían juntas, dormían juntas, se bañaban, hacían todo juntas, claro, excepto tomar clases juntas, fuera de eso para lo demás eran inseparables. Eso estaba bien pero había momentos en que se sentía incomoda y otros en que se sentía molesta.

Se sentía incomoda porque Eli le causaba un extraño sentir en su interior, siempre que estaban juntas, hablaban, hacían sus deberes, o simplemente compartían el momento en un cómodo silencio, su corazón se aceleraba de forma indescriptible, sus mejillas se sonrojaban por cualquier cosa y se ponía nerviosa cada vez que Eli era muy cercana a ella. Y se sentía molesta por muchas razones, Eli le había dado confianza a algunas chicas de su clase, estas andaban detrás de Eli buscando la oportunidad de acercársele, esto le molestaba demasiado, no quería ser posesiva con la rubia pero no le gustaba compartirla, y su mayor malestar era un chico rubio, alto y para su molestia atractivo, este era el único chico al que Eli le había permitido acercarse. Cada vez que se lo encontraba sentía un gran malestar, podía ver las intenciones de este hacia su mejor amiga, ya lo había hablado con la rubia y esta pareció no entender su malestar.

Pero ella no era la única en esa situación, Eli estaba igual o peor que ella. Disfrutaba cada momento que tenía con su amiga pelimorada y odiaba cada momento que veía a su mejor amiga con alguien más. Nozomi se había vuelto popular especialmente con los chicos, y como Nozomi era un poco nerviosa y tímida trataba de estar con Eli lo más posible para que no la incomodaran, algo que Eli agradecía enormemente, saber que Nozomi dependía de ella la hacía sentir feliz y a la vez inútil, puesto que no podía cuidarla cuando estaban en clases. Y para su mayor tormento Nozomi se había hecho de dos amigos, dos chicos a los cuales había dado la suficiente confianza como para que estos se creyeran lo mejor de lo mejor, ante Nozomi aparentaban ser muy caballerosos pero ante Eli le daban indirectas.

Esto termino generando algunas discusiones, ya que tanto Eli como Nozomi sentían molestia por los amigos de la otra, pero al final de cada discusión siempre terminaban con un abrazo, no podían estar separadas ni molestas la una de la otra más de una hora, pasado este tiempo una de ellas cedía, todo iría bien si no fuera porque los acosos de sus respectivos amigos llego hasta cierto límite que ninguna podía tolerar.

.

-¡buenos días Tojo-san!-la mañana de Eli fue arruinada por las voces de cierto par que conocía y a la vez odiaba

-buenos días chicos-saludo Nozomi con una leve sonrisa a sus dos compañeros de clases. Uno era de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, alto y atractivo, el otro un poco bajo pero igual de atractivo que el primero, pelo grisáceo con ojos celestes, Eli odiaba a ambos por igual.

-¡buenos días Ayase-san!-volvieron a saludar a la vez, ambos chicos eran inseparables el uno del otro y curiosamente ambos habían puesto su atención en Nozomi, a pesar de su gran amistad acordaron una tregua para acercarse a la pelimorada

-buenos días-contesto la rubia de forma hostil, algo que no paso desapercibido por Nozomi, ella sabía que su amiga rubia no toleraba la presencia de sus dos compañeros pero no estaba segura de cuál era la verdadera razón, no estaba segura que fueran solo celos de amiga

Los dos chicos pronto entablaron una conversación con Nozomi tratando de alejarla un poco de Eli, por experiencia propia sabían que no debían acercarse a Eli.

-buenos días Ayase-san-otra voz se hizo presente, una voz a la cual Nozomi… no odiaba pero tampoco le agradaba

-buenos días Sato-kun-respondió Eli con una sonrisa para luego volver a su expresión seria, viendo a muerte a los dos chicos que caminaban a cada lado de Nozomi

-pareces molesta-el chico , igual de rubio que Eli, sabía que tenía que aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para acercarse mas a la rusa, había sido solo suerte el hecho de que Eli le permitiera acercarse. La razón fue por que un alumno de grado superior constantemente molestaba a Nozomi, pero esta se abstenía de contárselo a Eli, la rubia se enteró cuando Sato, su compañero de clase se lo informo, al parecer él había intervenido en una de los tantos acosamientos que recibía Nozomi, Eli se sentía agradecida con él por ello.

Algunos chicos trataron de hacer lo mismo, sabían que si se ganaban la confianza de Nozomi tendrían las puertas abiertas para acercarse a Eli, pero la rubia siempre malinterpretaba a aquel que se acercara a su mejor amiga, y lejos de ganar su confianza se ganaba su odio.

-y que dices Tojo-san-hablo Sakaki, uno de los compañeros de Nozomi, el más alto de los dos-que te parece si esta tarde te invito a…

-Nozomi, que te parece si después de clases vamos por un parfait-se apresuró en hablar Eli, además de interrumpir a Sakaki también lo aparto, empezaba a caminar cada vez más cerca de su mejor amiga, y eso no lo toleraba

-claro Elichi-sonrió la mayor, había empezado a sentirse incomoda, pero Eli siempre la rescataba de esos momentos-lo siento Sakaki-kun, ¿ibas a decir algo?-sonrió de forma nerviosa, ya se hacía una idea de lo que quería y quería contestar de la forma más educada que no saldría con él

-nada-contesto el castaño con la vista desganada, había perdido una gran oportunidad. Mientras Nozomi miraba a Datashi, su otro compañero, Eli y Sakaki se dieron una mirada de muerte.

La tensión aumentaba cada vez más, Datashi y Sakaki aprovechaban cada oportunidad para acercarse a Nozomi, y Sato no perdía su oportunidades. Tanto Eli como Nozomi empezaban a molestarle por el/los amigo/amigos de la otra.

-buenos días-la voz de Nico libero un poco la tensión

-buenos días Nicochi-saludo Nozomi con su típica mirada y sonrisa burlona hacia la menor-¿Por qué esa cara?, Maki-chan volvió a regañarte

-n-no se de que hablas-la pelinegra se cruzó de brazos, aunque los compañeros de sus amigas trataron de saludarla esta los evito, ya empezaba a hartarse de esos chicos.

-buenos días Yazawa-san-saludo Sato, trato de sonar amable y caballeroso, pero lo hacía para ver si lograba poner celosa a Eli, cosa que ni presto atención la rusa, estaba mas entretenida tratando de hablar con Nozomi y de que esta ignorara a sus dos compañeros, cosa que lograba fácilmente, Nozomi siempre le daría la preferencia a ella.

-buenos días-contesto Nico con desgano y molestia, golpeando el orgullo del chico, puesto que no era la respuesta que mayormente obtenía, era uno de los más populares de la universidad, por lo cual tenía un alto ego y confianza.

Nozomi noto la mirada molesta del compañero de Eli, sabia la razón y también se había dado cuenta de las intenciones del rubio al saludar a Nico, prefirió evitar alguna discusión o problema.

-aún es temprano-Nozomi tomo las manos de sus amigas-nos vemos después-dijo a los chicos tomando otro camino. Aunque estos trataron de protestar, incluso de seguirlas Nozomi logro eludirlos.

-ese rubio debería agradecerte la vida-comenzó Nico una vez que se alejaron-odio la mirada arrogante de ese engreído, no sé porque permites que se te acerque-miro con molestia a Eli

-le estoy agradecida porque ayudo a Nozomi, pero si sigue acercándose de esa forma tendré que ponerle un alto-contesto seria y molesta. Eli no era ciega, había notado las intenciones de su compañero hacia ella pero no tenía algún interés en Sato, y nunca lo tendría, pues como dijo Nico era muy arrogante y eso le desagradaba

-a mí me parece que solo trata de impresionar a Elichi-Nozomi, a diferencia de sus amigas se veía relajada y tranquila-no le veo nada malo

-¿te gusta?-soltó de repente Eli, quien no disimulaba su enojo, ¿Por qué? Ni ella misma lo sabía, pero no le gustaba cuando Nozomi hablaba de un chico, lo odiaba

-a que vino eso Elichi-Nozomi le dio una sonrisa nerviosa-¿acaso a Elichi le gusta Sato?-aunque trato de sonar de forma burlona, la sola idea la entristecía y a la vez molestaba

-¿a mí?-Eli quedo pensativa, ni siquiera había pasado por su cabeza-es atractivo y amable pero no me gusta para nada su personalidad, suele portarse bien conmigo pero también lo he visto molestar a otros chicos, por eso me molesta, se cree superior a otros, no tolero ese tipo de personas

-entonces ¿porque dejas que se te acerque tanto?-pregunto Nozomi, quien no pudo ocultar su malestar, quería convencer a Eli que mantuviera distancia de ese chico pero tampoco quería ser egoísta, no estaba segura de lo que quería

-le estoy agradecida por ayudarte-contesto la rubia con simpleza-pero tienes razón, tratare de evitarlo, pero…

-¿pero?-repito Nozomi, la rubia se había quedado callada y algo avergonzada, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, su vista estaba un poco baja

-t-tu también…-su voz salió más despacio de lo que hubiera querido, casi parecía un susurro-tu también te alejaras de otros chicos…-trato de decirlo más fuerte para que Nozomi la oyera.

Nozomi ladeo la cabeza sin entender el significado de esas palabras, Eli inflo las mejillas aumentando a su vez el paso

-¡olvídalo!-Eli se adelantó unos metros. Nozomi iba a tratar de alcanzarla pero Nico se lo impidió

-enserio eres densa, y yo que creí que la más densa era Eli-Nico soltó un suspiro resignado, se cansaba de esa situación, era obvio lo que Nozomi y Eli sentían, pero tal vez no era tan obvio para sus amigas

-¿de qué hablas Nicochi?

-pues…-Nico pensó en su respuesta, no quería decir algo innecesario, Nozomi y Eli tenían que descubrir sus sentimientos pero si podía ayudarlas en lo que fuera-Eli se siente incómoda con tus dos "amiguitos", ella también quiere que mantengas tu distancia de ellos

-¿eh?-Nozomi parecía mas confundida. Nico se dio un golpe en la frente, empezaba a preguntarse quién era mas densa, incluso Umi lo habría entendido

-solo mantén tu espacio de ellos, Eli se siente incómoda, supongo que…-Nico tuvo una idea para hacer entender a la mayor-imagina si Eli y Sato se hacen mas unidos, ¿Qué sentirías?, bueno, eso es lo que siente Eli ahora

Nozomi quedo pensativa el resto del trayecto, con la sola idea de pensar en Eli y Sato siendo mas cercanos le dolía, pero ¿Por qué dolía? No lo sabía, pero le causaba mucha tristeza, había oído de los celos entre amigas pero jamás imagino que fuera así de fuerte.

.

A la hora de salida, Eli se apresuró en buscar a Nozomi, aunque ya habían quedado para ir a comer parfait, sabía que no faltaría algún chico que trataría de invitar a Nozomi a salir, algo que quería evitar a toda costa.

-Elichi, lo siento, ¿te hice esperar mucho?-pregunto Nozomi una vez que se encontraron a las afueras de la universidad

-no te preocupes-contesto con una sonrisa, la cual se borró al segundo siguiente, Nozomi iba acompañado de Datashi y Sakaki, enserio que los odiaba

-hasta mañana-Nozomi se despidió de sus compañeros, no quería incomodar y mucho menos molestar a Eli

-¿tan pronto?-se quejó Datashi-qué tal si te acompañamos un rato más, ¿adónde irán?

Eli no espero a que la mayor contestara, sin importarle lo que dijeran tomo a Nozomi de la mano y se la llevo

-lo siento, hasta mañana-alcanzo a decir Nozomi. Ya cuando se alejaron unas cuadras Eli la soltó, tenían un semblante serio y molesto-¿Elichi?

-estoy bien-contesto seria y de forma casi fría

-dime que pasa, tú no te molestas por nada-Nozomi volvió a unir sus manos esperando que Eli se tranquilizara, cosa que funciono

-solo… me molesta que esos dos estén tan cerca de ti-aparto la mirada, sintiendo sus mejillas un poco calientes-siento como si te acosaran y ya sabes… no quiero que alguien te moleste ni n-nada de eso

-no tienes que preocuparte Elichi-Nozomi le dio una sonrisa para tranquilizarla-ellos son muy buenos y amigables, no deberías preocuparte tanto

Eli odiaba que los defendiera, pero no podía quejarse mucho en la posición que estaban, Nozomi ahora la tenía con los brazos entrelazados, y su cabeza estaba apoyada a su hombro, le gustaba esa cercanía.

-si tú me dices que no me preocupe entonces no lo hare-Eli le dio su mejor sonrisa, provocando un sonrojo en la mayor-pero sabes que cuentas conmigo si en caso alguien te molesta o trata de sobrepasarse contigo

-Elichi no te preocupes tanto-Nozomi froto su mejillas con el hombro de la menor-yo soy quien debería decir eso, soy la mayor así que te tengo que cuidar

-mouh, no me trates como a una niñita-se quejó la rubia luego de sentir la mano de Nozomi acariciar su cabeza

-es porque Elichi es una niñita-continuaron con una plática tranquila hasta la tienda

Dieron sus órdenes y buscaron una mesa un poco alejada, aunque eso no sería suficiente para que no llamaran la atención. Apenas habían entrado a la tienda se habían ganado las miradas de todos.

-creo que… deberíamos ordenar para llevar-propuso Nozomi, incomoda luego de haber soportado unos minutos las intensas miradas de los demás clientes y personal.

-no-Eli no quería "huir"-este es un lugar público, no tenemos por qué irnos

Nozomi no la cuestiono, sabia como era Eli de decidida, y si decía que no entonces era no. esperaron a que les llevaran sus órdenes, mientras tanto se mantuvieron en una plática tranquila tratando de ignorar las insistentes miradas de su entorno.

-siento la demora-una maid se acercó con los pedidos de ambas-esto… e-espero sea de su agrado…-hizo una reverencia viendo específicamente a Eli, quien ni siquiera se había percatado de su mirada, pero Nozomi si lo hizo, y no le gustaba como miraba a su mejor amiga

-eso es todo-sonrió Nozomi de forma "amable" (intimidante) a la maid, indicándole que debía retirarse, la maid dudo un momento pero parecía determinada a conseguir algo

-A-Ayase-san…-llamo a la rubia, quien la miro un poco incomoda y molesta-¿p-puedo tener tu autógrafo?...

-lo siento pero ahora no, si no es mucha molestia quisiera que nos dejaran relajarnos-eso no lo dijo solo a la maid, sino a todos los que las miraban

-s-siento haberla molestado-la maid volvió a hacer una reverencia para irse lo más pronto posible, sino podría tener algún problema con su jefe.

-ara, y yo que pensé que ya no hacia efecto la mirada fría de Elichi-Nozomi trato de aligerar el ambiente, se había vuelto un poco pesado, a pesar de lo que dijo Eli, lejos de dejarlas tranquilas todos pusieron más interés en ambas.

-hola Tojo-san-un chico alto, corpulento y para molestia de Eli atractivo se había acercado

-buenas tardes Haru-kun-saludo con formalismo, Eli noto que la mayor parecía nerviosa e inquieta

-es una gran coincidencia encontrarte aquí-el chico se había sentado al lado de Nozomi, y sin importarle la presencia de Eli, el chico tomo a Nozomi de la cintura apegándola más a el-me siento muy afortunado

Nozomi había bajado la vista, estaba temblando, su piel estaba pálida. Eli estaba entre triste y molesta, triste porque Nozomi parecía aceptar ese acercamiento y molesta por la mirada de ese chico ¡odiaba la forma en que miraba a Nozomi!

-¡tú!-Eli se había parado y acercado a Nozomi-será mejor que la sueltes ahora-su mirada perdió brillo por unos instantes-o te arrepentirás

-¿Qué pasa?, acaso tienes envidia porque no te he abrasado a ti-el chico sin inmutarse se había acercado más a Nozomi

-date por muerto…-Eli tomo la mano del chico que reposaba en la cintura de Nozomi, y sin mucho cuidado hizo sonar algunos de sus huesos, fue tanto el sonido y el grito del chico que por un momento los presentes pensaron que le había quebrado la muñeca

-¡vámonos!-Eli aprovecho que el personal y clientes estaban distraídos con el grito de dolor del chico, tomo de la mano de Nozomi y salió del local lo más rápido que pudo.

…

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-Nozomi sabia la razón pero había otros medios, no le gustaba cuando Eli usaba la violencia

-¿Por qué crees?-Eli se echó en su cama, aun se sentía irritada por el solo hecho de recordar a ese tipo abrazando a su amiga, no quería ni imaginar cómo era ese idiota cuando no estaba cerca de Nozomi

-¡no debiste resolverlo de esa forma!-Nozomi parecía molesta, cosa que no presto atención la rubia-él no se merecía eso

-entonces dime que debía hacer-Eli se incorporó, cansada, molesta, ofuscada… celosa-entonces ¿debí dejar que ese idiota te abrazara?-Eli se había puesto en pie-¡dime! ¿debí dejar que te abrazara?

-¡había otras formas de resolverlo!-Nozomi levanto un poco la voz-no tenía que ser de esa forma, no me gusta cuando actúas de esa forma

Eli quería contestar, decir todo lo que pensaba de esos tipos que se le acercaban, deseaba reclamarle muchas cosas pero simplemente no pudo, no podía, no sentía que estuviera en el derecho de criticar a otros.

Se tragó su orgullo, no quería discutir con Nozomi. Tomo sus llaves y salió del departamento, necesitaba despejar su mente.

Eli por un momento pensó en ir a su casa, esperar a calmarse y tal vez regresar al día siguiente, pero simplemente no pudo, no quería alejarse de Nozomi a pesar de haber discutido con ella, ¿Por qué se sentía tan molesta cuando la veía con alguien más?, ¿Por qué Nozomi defendía a esos tipos en lugar de darle la razón?... se sentía muy frustrada, ni ella misma sabía que era lo que le molestaba.

Se quedó en un parque cercano, quería pensar como enfrentaría a Nozomi después, tal vez debería comenzar con disculparse, aunque no se arrepentía de nada, tal vez solo por haber levantado la voz, pero nada más.

-¿estás bien?-la voz de su compañero de clases la saco de sus pensamientos

-¿Sato-kun?-el rubio respondió con una sonrisa-si, lo siento, solo estaba pensando en algo-contesto un poco incomoda por la presencia de su compañero

-puedo saber qué te pasa-el chico se sentó a su lado-si me lo permites podría ayudarte, tal vez no pueda hacer mucho pero al menos puedo escucharte

Eli bajo la vista, en realidad necesitaba hablar con alguien, no era mala idea pero no quería darle mucha confianza a su compañero, sabia cuáles eran sus intenciones y no quería darle esperanzas.

-lo siento pero no, ya estoy mejor-se levantó haciendo una reverencia-pero gracias de todas formas, nos vemos mañana

-espera-Sato la tomo de la muñeca deteniéndola-sé que no confiaras en mi tan pronto, así que… dame un oportunidad, yo…

-¡Elichi!-la voz de Nozomi interrumpió al chico, quien miro con molestia a la pelimorada

Nozomi no podía disimular su enojo, ver a Eli y a ese chico tomándola de la mano, era algo que no podía tolerar

-¡Elichi tenemos que hablar!-Nozomi tomo la mano libre de su mejor amiga dispuesta a llevarsela

Eli aún se sentía resentida por la anterior discusión, aparto su mano para que Nozomi no la tocara. Esta acción pareció molestar más a Nozomi.

-porque no vas y hablas con tus amiguitos, parece que les haces más caso a ellos que a mí-ambas sabían que eso no era cierto, pero Eli seguía sintiéndose molesta, con solo recordar el incidente de la tienda su enojo empeoro

-Ayase-san, que te parece si damos una vuelta en lo que te tranquilizas-Sato aprovecho esta oportunidad, entrelazo su mano con la de Eli-te hará bien caminar

-Elichi…-Nozomi trato de intervenir pero nunca se espero que Eli aceptara la invitación

-está bien…-y sin más ambos le dieron la espalda empezando a alejarse aun tomados de la mano

.

.

Había pasado una semana luego de esa pequeña diferencia entre Nozomi y Eli, la tensión entre ambas aumentaba con el paso de los días. Lejos de pretender arreglar las cosas habían empeorado la situación. Nozomi empezó a aceptar las salidas de sus compañeros con tal de no regresar al departamento y ver a Eli con Sato. El rubio había logrado acercarse un poco más a Eli, esto era suficiente para que se diera más libertades con la rusa.

La situación en el departamento empeoraba cada día.

-este departamento lo compartimos, no deberías traer a alguien acá sin mi consentimiento-como cada noche, comenzaban una discusión

-no debería molestarte su presencia, si ni siquiera paras en el departamento por salir con tus amiguitos-Eli estaba cruzada de brazos sentada en su cama y con el ceño fruncido-no tienes derecho a reclamar nada

-ambas pagamos por este lugar, estoy en mi derecho-reclamo Nozomi, ya no toleraba la situación, no quería ni imaginar lo que pasaría allí mientras no estaba

Eli sabía que Nozomi tenía razón en estar molesta, pero quería llevarle la contra, quería hacerla enfadar porque ella estaba molesta, con solo imaginar a Nozomi saliendo con esos tipos, todo su cuerpo hervía de coraje.

-estarías en tu derecho si pasaras más tiempo acá-Eli se acomodó en su cama pretendiendo dormir-además yo soy quien debería reclamar, llegas a la hora que quieres despertándome y siendo una molestia…

Eli no pudo continuar, Nozomi había salido del departamento apenas dijo aquello, sabía que esas palabras pudieron lastimar a su amiga, si aún podía considerarse así, en más de un sentido.

El resto de la noche Eli se la paso despierta esperando a que Nozomi regresara, algo que nunca sucedió. A la mañana siguiente se enteró que Nozomi había pasado la noche en casa de Nico, algo que la tranquilizo y molesto a la vez, no quería que sus demás amigas se enteraran que ella y Nozomi estaban distanciadas.

Eli trato de buscar a la mayor en hora de almuerzo, al llegar a su clase la encontró almorzando con Datashi, el chico hacia su mejor esfuerzo por sacar una sonrisa de Nozomi. Eli se mordió el labio conteniendo las ganas de golpearlo

-Nozomi-la llamo de forma hostil y molesta-¡tenemos que hablar!-lejos de sonar como una petición, sonó como una orden

-acaso no vez que estamos ocupados-Datashi se apresuró en hacer notar su presencia, ya muchas veces había terminado olvidado por la intervención de Eli, pero esta vez aprovecharía que ambas estaban peleadas para tener más tiempo con la pelimrada

-¡Nozomi!-Eli, como otras veces, lo ignoro-vamos-tomo su mano pretendiendo llevársela, pero Nozomi la aparto

-puede ser en otro momento, ahora estoy almorzando-contesto sin mirarla a los ojos, si lo hacia sentía que rompería en llanto y no quería verse tan débil

-¿entonces lo prefieres a él antes de arreglar las cosas conmigo?-Eli trato de provocarla, realmente estaba muy molesta y ya desesperada, había estado una semana sin la compañía de Nozomi, sin ver su sonrisa, sin ver esos hermosos y brillantes orbes esmeralda, una semana si sentir su calor y aroma

-Eli yo…-la rubia no la dejo hablar, se retiró antes de que lo hiciera, no quería escucharla, no quería verla con otra persona, es más, ya no quería verla.

…

-si sigues con esa actitud lejos de arreglar las cosas las empeoraras-Nico y Eli almorzaban detrás de uno de los pabellones. La rubia estaba cada vez más estresada, ya no sabía hasta cuando seguiría soportando esa molestosa situación

-eso no te incumbe-Nico no se sorprendió de su hostilidad, Eli se mostraba más agresiva y sabia la razón, necesitaba de Nozomi

-¿tienes alguna idea para arreglar su situación?-pregunto la pelinegra, ya estaba cansada, primero sus dos amigas actuaban como novias sin serlo, eran muy cariñosas y unidas, y ahora actuaban como una pareja que tuvo su primera discusión y no sabían cómo afrontarlo, eso estaba bien hasta cierto punto, pero si no intervenía quien sabe hasta dónde podía llegar esa discusión.

-trate de hablar con ella pero simplemente me ignoro-apretó los puños y la mandíbula-prefirió almorzar con su amiguito antes que escucharme

-¿has pensado en decirle lo que sientes?-pregunto Nico, como si esa fuera la mejor solución

-he intentado pero ya te dije, ella no me hace caso

-no me refería a que le dijeras lo que piensas, dije lo que sientes-la mirada seria y molesta de Eli, cambio reflejando solo confusión-¿Qué sientes por Nozomi?

-¿eh?-Eli seguía con la mirada confundida y un poco impaciente por no entenderle-¿Qué quieres decir?

-si siguen así, lejos de solucionarlo solo se lastimaran-Nico acomodo sus cosas, ya era momento de que regresara a su aula-te sugiero que pienses en lo que sientes por Nozomi, deberías ser capaz de diferenciar ese sentimiento…

De camino al departamento Eli se sumergió en sus pensamientos, había notado que Nico maduro más ese año y lo que decía tenía sentido, pero entonces ¿Qué era lo que sentía por Nozomi?

- _esto_ es estúpido-pensó- _es obvio que es mii mejor amiga, ¿porque me preguntó eso?, acaso sabrá algo que yo desconozco, tal vez algo relacionado con Nozomi… agh…. ¡no entiendo lo que quiso decir!_

-Nozomi, por favor…-Eli se detuvo al reconocer ese nombre y más es voz-solo dame una oportunidad, prometo que no te fallare jamás-Datashi y Nozomi hablaban en una esquina poco transitada-¡solo una oportunidad!-el chico no espero respuesta, trato de abrazar a Nozomi por la fuerza

-¡apártate!-Eli tampoco espero respuesta, tomo al chico del cuello de la camisa y lo empujo lo suficiente fuerte como para hacerlo caer.

-¡qué te pasa!-el chico se levantó molesto, ya empezaba a hartarse que Eli siempre llegara a interrumpirle

-Elichi vámonos-Nozomi tomo su mano, no quería problemas con su compañero, pero la rubia no pensaba irse tan fácil-Elichi…-suplico la mayor

-¡que qué me pasa?-Eli se acercó de forma amenazante, lo volvió a tomar de la camisa-no te le vuelvas a acercar de esa forma, o si no

-¡sino que!-el chico no se inmuto, era más alto que Eli, obviamente más rápido y más fuerte-¡que harás si me le acerco?-pregunto de forma burlesca e intimidante.

-Elichi…-Nozomi trato de separarlos-por favor, Datashi no queremos problemas… ¡Eli…!

Eli había golpeado en el rostro a Datashi, este retrocedió adolorido y tratando de detener la sangre de su nariz

-¡eres una…!-el castaño trato de golpear a Eli, pero Nozomi la empujo siendo ella quien recibió el golpe

-¡Nozomi!-Eli se le acerco, el golpe fue en el abdomen y ahora Nozomi tenía dificultades para respirar

-tr-tranquila…-forzó una sonrisa-e-esto… estoy bien

Eli volvió a ponerse en pie, el chico aun no salía de su desconcierto, había golpeado a Nozomi y se arrepentía por ello. La rubia volvió a tomarlo del cuello

-Elichi por favor-Nozomi la abrazo deteniéndola-no vale la pena… solo vámonos, por favor

Aunque fuera Nozomi no dejaría a ese tipo irse como si nada, le dio un rodillazo en el abdomen dejándolo casi inconsciente, aunque quería hacerle más tuvo que contenerse, las personas empezaban a llegar por el alboroto que causaron…

…

-¿Por qué lo defendiste?-ambas llegaron a su departamento, Eli aún estaba planteándose en volver y golpear a su gusto a Datashi

-y-ya dije que no valía la pena…-Nozomi estaba con la cabeza gacha, sentada sobre su cama. Esto molesto más a Eli, ¿porque se empeñaba en defenderlos? ¿Que no valía la pena? ¡la había golpeado!, ¡ese idiota había golpeado a su mejor amiga!

-¿pero qué te pasa?-exploto la rubia, llena de coraje y frustración-te golpeo, ¡ese idiota te golpeo!, como que no vale la pena, acaso estas…-se quedó callada al cruzar por su cabeza la razón-acaso… ¿Datashi te gusta?...

Nozomi no contesto, no podía ver de frente a su mejor amiga, no después de haberla metido en una pelea y todo por no haberle dado una respuesta rápida a su compañero. Para Eli su silencio era una afirmación, no quería saber nada más, tomo sus cosas dispuesta a irse.

Nozomi la miro de reojo al momento de salir de la habitación, se sentía culpable y terriblemente mal, Eli tenía una idea equivocada pero no se sentía con el derecho de hablarle, una lagrima rodo por sus mejillas al momento de verla desaparecer por la puerta.

La rusa abrió la puerta para irse pero quedo cara a caro con su compañero de clases.

-ho-hola Ayase-san-hablo el rubio, un poco nervioso por estar cerca de Eli-v-vine a… ¿estás bien?

Era notorio el semblante molesto y frustrado de Eli, esta solo soltó un suspiro

-si, estoy bien-contesto con desgano y aun con molestia-¿que se te ofrece?-pregunto de forma un poco ruda

-solo vine de visita-contesto Sato, ya sospechaba que habría tenido otra discusión con Nozomi, lo cual podía aprovechar para acercársele más-¿puedo pasar?

Eli dudo un momento, quería decir que no, ya que quería ir a su casa, descansar y pensar mejor en su situación. Pero otra parte le decía que dijera "si", sabía que eso molestaría a Nozomi, aunque muy en el fondo se odiaba por su inmadurez, accedió a hacerlo pasar.

-¿te ofrezco algo?-pregunto mientras lo guiaba a la sala

-no, así está bien-contesto el rubio-hay muchas cosas que quiero hablar contigo… a solas

Eli no le prestó atención a la insinuación de su compañera, ahora en su mente solo estaba el golpe que Nozomi recibió, si no la trataba podía empeorar

-si tienes algo que decir, que sea rápido por favor

Ambos se sentaron en uno de los sofás, Sato se sentó al lado de Eli, trato de estar lo más cerca posible. Se quedaron en silencio cerca de un minuto, en donde el rubio pensaba como decir su sentir a la rusa.

-s-sé que no confías en mí y… bueno yo…-el chico se sonrojo notablemente-que-quería que me dieras una oportunidad para ganarme tu confianza, yo…

-Elichi~ ¿porque me haces esperar tanto?-Nozomi apareció usando unos short cortos de color celeste y una polera, un poco grande, de color blanco-eres cruel~

-¿eh?...-Eli se quedó confundida, hasta unos minutos atrás se miraban con odio, incluso Nozomi ya ni la miraba por estar molesta y ahora de la nada salido de forma cariñosa vistiendo algo corto, espera… ¿algo corto?

Sato se sonrojo, no era siego, Nozomi era hermosa, y la ropa ligera que usaba la hacía ver más hermosa, además la actitud de la pelimorada era muy seductora, llevaba el pelo suelto…

Nozomi no espero respuesta de la rubia, fingió ignorar a Sato y sin algún recato se sentó en las piernas de la rubia, como si fuera lo más normal, rodeo el cuello de la menor con sus brazos para luego darle un beso en el mentón. Eli murmuro cosas incoherentes durante unos minutos, tiempo en que su enojo cambio por vergüenza.

-Elichi~~ regresemos a la habitación-la forma seductora en que lo dijo, esos ojos llenos de picardía junto con ese lindo sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas podía ser fácilmente malinterpretado

-¿e-eh…?-Eli estaba tensa en su lugar, sin ser capaz de lograr articular algo coherente, incluso por un momento había olvidado la presencia de su compañero-¿q-que… que d-d-dices?...

-¿acaso ustedes dos son…?-Sato se había parado, indignado con la escena frente a él

-si, lo somos-contesto Nozomi dándole un poco de espacio a Eli-ahora estamos en medo de una reconciliación, te pido de favor te retires

Si Eli ya estaba tensa con la extraña actitud de Nozomi, ahora estaba paralizada de miedo, Nozomi era la única que le causaba miedo cuando estaba molesta, como ahora. Aun no entendía la razón, una cosa era segura, Nozomi estaba molesta y miraba a muerte a Sato, quien también se había sentido intimidado por la mortal mirada de la pelimorada

-como si voy a creer eso-el rubio trato de acercarse a Nozomi mirándola de forma burlesca, tratando de intimidarla-¿no será que tienes celos por que puse interés en Eli y no en ti?-se tomó la libertad de acariciar la majilla de Nozomi.

Eli miro en cámara lenta como su compañero de clase tocaba a su mejor amiga enfrente de ella, como su mano pasaba por la delicada y blanca piel de Nozomi. Antes de que la mano bajara del cuello Eli lo detuvo.

-¿celos?-el chico se veía confiado, según él estaba poniendo celosa a Eli porque podría tener algún interés hacia él, pero la realidad era otra, y era que Eli no permitiría que cualquiera tocara a Nozomi, ¡su Nozomi!

Lo único que se escucho fue un crujido, Sato cayo de rodillas ahogando un grito de dolor

-¿pero qué?-miro con reclamo a Eli

-atrévete a tocarla de nuevo y date por muerto-Eli había apartado a Nozomi de sus piernas para pararse y votar al chico de su departamento-ya no eres bienvenido acá y por tu bien te aconsejo que mantengas tu distancia de nosotras o la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte-diciendo esto le cerró la puerta en la cara.

-Elichi yo…-Nozomi no terminó de hablar, Eli la tomo de la mano llevándola a la habitación, ya allí la empujo sobre su cama posicionándose sobre ella

-¿Qué dirás?-Eli la tomo de las manos inmovilizándola-¿Qué no era necesario?, ¿Qué no valía la pena?, ¿Qué no se lo merecía?...-Eli reprimió un sollozo, aun así no pudo evitar que una lagrima se le escapara y terminar en la mejilla de Nozomi, quien estaba entre nerviosa, asustada y avergonzada-¿Por qué actúas así?, ¿Por qué actúas como si no te importara que se te acerquen de esa forma?... ¿Por qué…?

Eli termino echado sobre la mayor, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla, ya no podía resistirse a abrazarla, la había extrañado demasiado, extrañaba su calidez, su aroma, su sola presencia

-Elichi…-Nozomi la rodeo, una gran calidez inundo todo su interior al tener a Eli entre sus brazos, jamás imagino que dependería tanto de Eli, no solo porque la cuidara, la necesitaba para poder seguir adelante, no podía imaginarse un futuro sin Eli-lo siento… no quise meterte en más problemas…

-¿es por eso?-Eli se separó un poco, lo suficiente para seguir sintiendo los brazos de la mayor rodeándola-¿es por eso que te empeñabas en excusarlos?

Nozomi aparto la mirada, Eli estaba en lo cierto, la razón por que excusaba el comportamiento de sus compañeros era porque no quería que Eli se metiera en algún problema por su culpa, y a pesar de eso Eli ya se había visto involucrada en varias discusiones y peleas

-lo siento-Nozomi la aparto de encima sentándose-no quise causarte problemas… yo…-sus lágrimas le impidieron continuar

-eres una tonta-hablo de forma suave, con cuidado rodeo a la mayor atrayéndola a su cuerpo-deberías ser más egoísta Nozomi, así como también deberías saber que me pelearía con cualquiera que se atreviera a ponerte un dedo encima… _te sugiero que pienses en lo que sientes por Nozomi, deberías ser capaz de diferenciar ese sentimiento… ¿has pensado en decirle lo que sientes?..._ -las palabras de Nico llegaron su mente de forma repentina-¿lo que siento…?-a pesar que lo dijo en un susurro Nozomi logro escucharla

-¿Elichi?-se separó un poco para poder verla directamente

-lo siento-acaricio su mejilla para limpiarle un pequeño rastro de lágrimas-solo pensaba en algo que dijo Nico, no es muy importante

-¿estas segura?, pareces muy pensativa-volvió a abrazar a la rubia, ya no le importaba lo demás, solo el hecho de que ahora estaba de vuelta en los brazos de Eli disfrutando de su calidez y aroma

-si, no te preocupes-correspondió al abrazo-perdona la forma en que te estuve hablando, no tengo justificación a mi comportamiento…

-no, yo soy quien te debe una disculpas Elichi, tu solo trataste de ayudarme y en lugar de agradecerte te reclame… lo siento mucho Elichi, no quise lastimarte

- _¿lastimarme?-_ pensó la rubia, lo cual le hizo recordar algo-¿Cómo está el golpe que te dio ese idiota?, ¿aun te duele?, mañana mismo me vengare de ese…

-¡Elichi!-la interrumpió un poco molesta-no quiero que te metas en discusiones o peleas por mi culpa, ya dije que no vale…

-¡ni se te ocurra decir que no vale la pena!-Eli la tomo de los hombros-si no fuera porque me lo pediste ese idiota habría terminado…

-Elichi no hables así, no me gusta-Eli fue silenciada al sentir los dedos de Nozomi sobre sus labios, y como otras veces quedo hechizada con los hermosos orbes esmeralda de Nozomi

- _te sugiero que pienses en lo que sientes por Nozomi, deberías ser capaz de diferenciar ese sentimiento…_ _¿has pensado en decirle lo que sientes?-_ nuevamente ese pensamiento llego a la cabeza de la rubia-Nozomi… ¿sientes alguna atracción hacia alguien?-su pregunta fue tan repentina que causo la sorpresa y vergüenza en la mayor

-¿p-por qué preguntas eso tan repentinamente?-aparto su mano del rostro de la menor, así como la mirada-¿acaso a ti te gusta alguien?

Ambas quedaron en silencio por las repentinas preguntas, la respuesta era sencilla pero sentían que no era suficiente. Nozomi no se sentía atraída hacia alguno de sus compañeros ni amigos que había logrado hacer en otras facultades, aun así sentía que la respuesta era "si", pero ¿Por qué?. Eli estaba en el mismo dilema, definitivamente ninguno de sus compañeros había logrado captar su interés, pero sentida que su corazón ya le pertenecía a alguien.

Miro detenidamente a Nozomi, sus mejillas rojas, su mirada baja y cristalina, le causo gracia ver temblar sus blancas manos, esas manos que siempre acariciaban su rostro cuando la veía preocupada o triste, empezó a fijarse en cada facción de Nozomi, su hermoso pelo, sus lindas y suaves mejillas, había notado que dejaron de ser tan redonditas, al parecer el rostro de la mayor estaba madurando, lo cual recién en ese momento noto, su cuerpo también parecía haber crecido, si ya de por si era desarrollada cuando estaban en preparatoria no le parecería extraño si la confundía con una modelo… ¿Por qué de pronto sentida tanto interés por su amiga?, no podía despegar su mirada…

Sin notarlo, lentamente comenzó a acercarse a la mayor, no lo pensó, no podía razonar en ese momento. Nozomi se sorprendió pero no parecía incomoda ni molesta por lo que planeaba hacer, todo lo contrario, cerró los ojos esperando el contacto. Sus labios se unieron por primera vez en un tierno y tímido beso…

Sintieron como su pecho se contraía y aceleraba a la vez, como sus manos buscaban a la otra en un intento de tranquilizar ese sentir, ese sentimiento que trataron de mantener oculto durante tantos años por fin salía a flote, por fin era reconocido, no como amistad sino amor…

Eli lo entendió al momento de sentir los labios de la mayor moverse al compás de los suyos, no tenía prisa, quería disfrutar cada roce, cada caricia. Con cuidado rodeo a Nozomi atrayéndola más a su cuerpo, la sensación era indescriptible, era tanto dulce como cálido, suave como reconfortante… era lo único que necesitaban… sentir a la otra cerca.

Se separaron solo unos centímetros, sin despegar la mirada de la otra, se veían de forma intensa y llena de amor. Eli tomo del rostro a Nozomi volviendo a unir sus labios, ya no le importaba lo demás, al fin había descubierto las respuestas a todas esas preguntas. Amaba a Nozomi, por eso no le gustaba verla con alguien más, por eso la quería solo para ella, por eso sentida celos, por eso estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de protegerla…

-Nozomi...-Eli la fue acostando lentamente poniéndose sobre ella. la mayor estaba nerviosa y avergonzada, Eli no decía nada, sus ojos tenian un intenso brillo que la hacian estremecerse, tubo que detenerla al momento de sentir los labios de la menor sobre su cuello

-e-espera...-la tomo de los hombros apartándola-p-por favor... y-yo...

Eli pareció reaccionar en ese momento, hasta unos segundos atrás actuó sin pensar en lo que hacia guiada solo por sus sentimientos, pero ya no tenia dudas de lo que sentia por su amiga, ese sentimiento se había vuelto mas claro y no quería seguir reprimiéndolo...

-Nozomi... te amo...

.

.

.

 _Omake_

-Elichi tonta-inflo las mejillas de forma infantil y tierna-me duele todo por tu culpa-se quejó la mayor tratando de levantarse, pero no lo consiguió porque Eli volvió a atraerla a la cama y abrazarla con fuerza

-no lo digas de esa forma-Eli se acomodó mejor para que ambas estuvieran cómodas-lo haces sonar como si…-sus mejillas se sonrojaron notablemente-como si hubiéramos hecho o-otra cosa

-¿como si hubiéramos hecho que Elichi?-pregunto con tono pícaro y burlón

-mouh Nozomi, sabes a lo que me refiero-la menor escondió su rostro entre la almohada y sus brazos

-bueno, ahora que somos novias…-Nozomi se había sentado, no podía ver a Eli de frente por la vergüenza que sentía-…e-eso… eso sería normal ¿no?

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, sintiendo que el calor de sus mejillas aumentaba

-¡mouh!-se quejaron a la vez dándose la espalda-¡tonta!...

Aun se sentían incomodas con la idea de ser novias, pero en su interior solo había paz y tranquilidad, después de todo al fin habían descubierto el significado de ese sentimiento, ahora lo único que quería era disfruta de la otra, disfrutar de su compañía y calidez, y por supuesto, no compartirla con nadie mas...

.

.

.

 **hola a todos, perdonen la demora, como algunos sabran mi trabajo estos últimos dias consumió casi todo mi tiempo -w-"** **pero no volver a pasar, solo era por estos dias ;), espero les haya gustado.**

 **las gracias a Sary Gálvez M. quien sigue estos fic desde face, gracias por tu apoyo y espero te haya gustado :3**

 **la siguiente actualizacion sera este domingo, de "campamento u's A-rise", como ya saben sera el ultimo cap n.n. si tienen algun pedido en especial no duden en comentar o dejarme un mensaje ;)**

 **hasta pronto! -w-**


	6. Mi bella genio

_-Erichi, ya llegue-saludo Nozomi con una radiante sonrisa, entro a la pequeña casa con algunas provisiones que logro obtener-¿Erichi?-miro extrañada la expresión seria de su mejor amiga-¿paso algo?_

 _-¿Dónde robaste las provisiones de ayer?-pregunto la rubia, con el mismo semblante serio, incluso algo sombrío, esto alerto a la mayor, puesto que había robado a alguien importante_

 _-el sultán pero nadie me vio, estoy segura, robe a una de sus carrozas, él ni siquiera…._

 _-¡él estaba ahí!-interrumpió la rubia-sabe que tú le robaste_

 _Nozomi no pudo contestar, entendía la seriedad del asunto, el sultán se caracterizaba por ser uno de los hombres más fríos y sanguinarios, y no solo ella saldría perjudicada sino su mejor amiga y la persona que más amaba._

 _-… iré a hablar al palacio-Nozomi estuvo a punto de salir por la puerta pero Eri se lo impidió_

 _-ya dio sus condiciones, si no quieres perder la vida tendrás que ser su concubina-Eli estaba al borde de las lágrimas, tanto por frustración y rabia._

 _-…y-yo…-Nozomi bajo la mirada, no había pensado en las consecuencias de sus actos, no le importaba lo que le pasara a ella, su preocupación era Eri, ella no la dejaría ir tan fácil._

 _La rubia apretó la mandíbula, estaba conteniendo su ira, no quería desquitarse con su amada, a la cual tal vez perdería por un estúpido impulso, ¿Por qué de todas las personas fue a robarle al sultán?, ¿Por qué de todas las personas ese idiota la quería como su concubina?... ¿Por qué tenía que aceptar una vida tan miserable?..._

 _-iré al palacio-se animó a hablar la mayor, no quería correr el riesgo de que Eri actuara sin consultárselo-tratare de enmendar mi error, yo…_

 _-¡no permitiré que ese imbécil te toque!-Eri levanto la voz, ya no había marcha atrás, solo había una cosa que podía hacer para salvar a Nozomi-incluso si me cuesta la vida-abrazo a la mayor-te protegeré, no permitiré que alguien te ponga un dedo encima…_

 _Esas eran las palabras que Nozomi no quería escuchar, no, no aceptaría que Eri cargara con su error._

 _-no hay mucho que podamos hacer Erichi-Nozomi forzó una sonrisa tratando de calmar a la menor-iré al palacio y arreglare esto, estaré bien-acaricio la mejilla de Eri, sabía que si se iba esa sería la última vez que podría acariciarla con tanto amor._

 _Si el sultán la había escogido significaba que seria su juguete de por vida, no había mucho que hacer. Incluso si trataran de huir a otra nación las encontrarían, cuando el sultán quería algo lo obtenía, ya sea por las buenas o las malas, y tampoco quería correr el riesgo de que Eri saliera lastimada, ella cometió el error y ella se haría responsable._

 _Nozomi volvió a hacer intensión de irse, no quería despedirse de Eri como si fuera la última vez, pero una vez más la rubia la detuvo._

 _-si creíste que te dejaría ir tan fácil estas muy equivocada-sin mucho problema tomo a Nozomi de las manos inmovilizándola contra el frio suelo-nadie más aparte de mi podrá tocarte…_

 _-pero Eri…mmh….-fue silenciada por los labios de la rubia, tal vez sería el último beso que podrían darse, ambas luchaban por contener las lágrimas, no querían que su despedida fuera dolorosa-…!AH!..._

 _Nozomi se separó gritando de dolor y sorpresa,, sentia como si su cuerpo fuera absorbido. Miro los zafiros intensos de su amada, esta la miraba de forma triste pero tranquila y aliviada a la vez._

 _-nos volveremos a ver Nozomi…-la voz de Eri se hacía cada vez menos audible, escucho golpes en la entrada, sabía que eran soldados, podía escuchar las armaduras y espadas_

 _-E-Eri… Erichi…-susurro sin poder ocultar las lágrimas, empezó a ser consiente lo que pasaba. Eli había usada una reliquia sagrada para encerrarla, se suponía que ese objeto lo venderían en un determinado momento para tener una vida asegurada, esa reliquia era una de las más poderosas y codiciadas…-¿Por qué?..._

 _-lo siento Nozomi… es la única forma en que puedo salvarte-sintió por última vez los labios de la menor sobre los suyos-la próxima vez viviremos en un mejor mundo, la próxima vez… prometo darte una mejor vida… lo prometo Nozomi… te amo…_

 _Fue lo último que escucho, luego todo se hizo oscuro, sentia sus brazos y piernas esposadas, sentia que le faltaba el aire pero a la vez que no lo necesitaba, sentia hambre pero a la vez no, sentia sed y a la vez no… eso significaba que el poder de la lámpara funcionaba, eso significaba estar encerrada, eso significaba ser una genio… lo soportaría, lo soportaría por Eri, ella cometió el error y lo pagaría todos esos años, esperaría eternamente si era necesario con tal de volver a su amada una vez mas, esperaría hasta que ese momento llegue, no le importaría soportar todo el dolor del mundo si eso la llevaba a la persona que amaba…_

.

.

.

Eli caminaba con paso apresurado hacia su hogar, tenía que resolver varios problemas, primero estaba sus trabajos pendientes de la universidad, sus trabajos de medio tiempo, arreglar algunas cuentas, ya no estaba segura de que día era con tanto ajetreo, necesitaba un milagro si quería acabar con todo eso.

Mando un mensaje a su novia para que estuviera tranquila, no quería que ella cargara con sus preocupaciones o problemas, sus problemas eran su responsabilidad.

Llego a su pequeño departamento, se sintió molesta por el desorden, llevaba días sin poder arreglar su pequeño hogar. En la entrada encontró las cuentas retrasadas del alquiler del lugar, también se le advertía que le cortarían la luz y posiblemente el agua si no se apuraba en ponerse al corriente con todas sus deudas, enserio que necesitaba un milagro. Al acercarse a su escritorio de trabajo solo encontró tareas retrasadas, pendientes y por presentar, tenía mucho trabajo, tal vez lo habría terminado antes si no se hubiera preocupado por alguien que ni siquiera era su familiar.

Una anciana que había estado viviendo cerca de su departamento enfermo repentinamente, como no tenía algún pariente cercano Eli se encargó de cuidarla, alimentarla y brindarle el cariño que la anciana necesitaba. Habían pasado unos días desde su fallecimiento, no se arrepentía de nada, la anciana había cerrado los ojos con una gran sonrisa y dándole las gracias por sus cuidados.

Esa anciana le recordaba a su difunta abuela, tal vez por eso se preocupó más por ella que sus propias obligaciones, y ahora aquí las consecuencias. Eli ya no quería seguir pensando en lo ocurrido, aun se sentia triste por la muerte de aquella mujer, a la cual solo conocía de algunos meses.

Estuvo toda la noche poniéndose al corriente en sus deberes escolares, llegada cierta hora salió para su trabajo de medio tiempo, aunque el trabajo era pesado la paga era buena y la necesitaba.

Regreso de nuevo a su hogar a la media noche, donde siguió con sus deberes.

La semana transcurrió de la misma forma, tenía muchas cosas pendientes así que tuvo que cancelar algunas citas con su novia por sus obligaciones, la relación con ella no iba muy bien, habían pasado varios meses desde que no podían tener un tiempo solo para ellas, y su novia comenzaba a cansarse, la amaba, de eso no había duda, pero en una relación no es suficiente el amor, sino los momento que comparten, los problemas que enfrentan y superan, entre otras cosas. Eli nunca entendió eso, a ella siempre le gusto resolver sus problemas por cuenta propia y esto le traería serias consecuencias.

.

-Umi por favor-Eli y su novia habían quedado en reunirse una tarde, la rubia se había dado un tiempo después de clases para ir a recogerla y tratar de arreglar su situación-sabes que te amo y que he estado ocupada, yo…

-lo siento Eli, yo también te amo pero creo que es lo mejor-la rubia no quería renunciar aun, amaba a su novia, aunque ahora tal vez ya no la podría ver de esa forma

-al menos… démonos un tiempo-propuso la mayor-un tiempo para tranquilizarnos, yo resolveré mis problemas y tu podrás pensar mejor las cosas-Umi lo pensó, era lo mejor pero no estaba segura si quería seguir con una vida así, Eli era una excelente persona, atenta, amable, cariñosa, era todo lo que podría pedir pero ya no estaba segura de sus sentimientos

-nos daremos un tiempo si quieres, pero dudo que las cosas cambien-diciendo esto la peliazul se fue dejando a Eli… ¿triste?

No, no era tristeza lo que sentia, por alguna extraña razón no se sentia triste por su rompimiento, en tal caso se sentia aliviada, tal vez porque así Umi ya no tendría que seguir preocupándose por ella, y si podía arreglar un poco su vida y tal vez después se atreva a tener una relación de nuevo con la peliazul sino, estaba dispuesta a dejarla tranquila, no era la gran cosa como para obligar a Umi a permanecer a su lado.

Con estos pensamientos empezó a caminar en dirección a su casa. Esta vez iba a paso lento, seguía preguntándose como termino así, era la mejor en primaria, secundaria, en la preparatoria, seguía siendo una de las mejores alumnas en la universidad pero últimamente las cosas no habían salido como ella hubiera querido, tal vez por el hecho de ser muy orgullosa, prefería resolver sus problemas sin ayuda, ni siquiera la de sus padres, días atrás estos le ofrecieron ayudarle con sus gastos en la universidad pero ella se rehusó, tal vez fue tonto, pero ella así lo quería.

Algo capto su atención, fue un anciano vendiendo en una esquina algunas baratijas, no le habría interesado si no fuera porque el hombre parecía cansado y hambriento, lo que rompió su corazón fue ver a un niño al lado del anciano, había personas que tenían una realidad peor a la suya.

Decidió comprarle algo con tal de poder ayudarle.

-disculpe-saludo la rubia con una sonrisa tratando de brindarle confianza al anciano, era tarde y parecía que en cualquier momento empezaría a llover-¿puede venderme algo?

-claro-sonrió el anciano feliz, al parecer era su primera venta en bastante tiempo-¿Qué se le ofrece señorita?

Eli dudo un momento, el anciano tenia cosas curiosas y extrañas, lo que llamo su atención fue una pequeña lámpara, en forma de botella alargada, tenía un color purpura, se vería hermoso de no ser por los años que tendría.

-¿Cuánto esta esto?-pregunto tomando la pequeña lámpara, sintió algo extraño al momento de tomarla, como si esta le hablara pero sin decir palabras, era una sensación extraña pero asumió que sería el cansancio.

El hombre le vendió la lámpara a un precio cómodo y accesible a la rubia, le pareció que le cobro más de la cuenta pero no objeto, sabía que el anciano y el niño necesitarían el dinero.

Al llegar a su departamento se apresuró en meterse a la ducha, a pesar de que salió poca agua fue suficiente para tomar un fresco y relajante baño, tendría que pensar en algo para ponerse al corriente con sus deudas.

Ya cuando estuvo aseada, acomodó un poco su departamento. Luego de que casi todo estuviera en orden fue a su habitación a avanzar sus deberes.

-¿Dónde esta ese libro?-se preguntó en voz alta-tal vez lo lleve a clases-al tomar su bolso se encontró con la extraña lámpara que compro-tal vez la pueda limpiar y vender, quien sabe, tal vez tenga más valor esta baratija.

Diciendo esto se acomodó en su cama, tomo un trapo húmedo y empezó a limpiarlo. Mientras lo limpiaba le pareció ver que brillaba.

-lo deje tan limpio que parece que brilla-admiro la rubia, como lo había imaginado, era muy hermoso-me pregunto cuantos años tendrá, parece ser muy antigua-trato de abrirla, batallo un poco ya que parecía haber estado sellada por años-q-que…. ¡¿PERO QUE?!...

Tiro la botella por la sorpresa y miedo que le produjo, de la lámpara empezó a emerger una especie de humo color purpura, había oído que en algunas reliquias antiguas salía un polvo el cual era toxico. Quiso tomar algún trapo o algo para detener ese humo pero su cuerpo quedó paralizado.

El humo empezaba a tomar forma y no cualquier forma, pudo distinguir la leve silueta de una chica que poco a poco se iba aclarando a medida que el humo desaparecería. Si antes estaba sorprendida y asustada, ahora estaba aterrada.

Ante sus ojos había una hermosa chica, de hipnóticos ojos turquesa, brillantes como esmeraldas, una cabellera purpura, lo llevaba suelto, y su piel, parecía tersa y suave.

Eli trato de gritar, de moverse, de hacer algo, pero nada, todo lo que pensaba no lo podía hacer, su cuerpo seguía sin responderle. La chica frente a ella la miro fijamente, como alguien confundida que trata de reconocer algo.

-¿Erichi?-susurro la chica inclinándose hacia Eli, quien estaba sentada en el suelo temblando. Fue en ese momento que Eli se percató de algo, la chica estaba completamente desnuda, su miedo se convirtió rápidamente en vergüenza.

-p-p-pe… ¡ERVERTIDA!...-al fin logro salir de su trance, y lo único que salió de sus labios fue aquello.

-¿eres tu Erichi?-la chica la miraba curiosa, la estudio con la mirada unos segundos mas antes e sonreír-¡Erichi!

Se lanzó sobre la rubia quien aún temblaba, ahora temblaba de nervios y vergüenza, ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Cómo es que esa chica salió de esa lámpara?, ¿sería una broma? ¿una especia de cámara escondida? ¿Por qué la llamaba "Erichi"?... ¡¿Qué estaba pasando?!...

.

Eli empezaba a abrir los ojos, recordó la extraña noche que tubo atribuyéndolo a un horrible y extraño sueño, se incorporó de su cama, sus ojos estaban semicerrados, se tallo los parparas mientras dirigía su atención al despertador, estaba en la hora, trato de levantarse pero algo le impidió, y fue sentir que algo o alguien la tenía sujeta de la cadera, descubrió la cama para ver que la retenía.

-¡KYAA!...-cayo al suelo por la sorpresa, en su cama dormía plácidamente una joven, quien por el repentino grito y caída empezó a despertar.

-Erichi, ¿tan temprano y ya quieres?-dijo con una seductora voz y una mirada picara

-¿qui-quiero qué….?-al igual que la noche anterior, Eli estaba sin habla ni movimiento alguno

-Erichi ¿Por qué actúas de forma tan extraña?-pregunto la chica parándose. Eli se puso roja al notar que la chica seguía desnuda, lo cual significaba que lo de la noche no fue un sueño.

La joven oji esmeralda se puso de pie, ignorando a Eli se puso a arreglar la cama, luego de ello empezó a pasearse por el lugar, mientras que la rubia seguir sin salir de su sorpresa.

-¡ya vasta!-grito luego de llevar cerca de media hora viendo a la chica pasearse por su departamento, y sobre todo porque esta se caminaba desnuda sin importarle que la viera, lo único que llevaba era unas pulseras en ambas manos y pies.

-¿sigues molesta Erichi?-pregunto la oji esmeralda-pero ahora que tengo poderes podemos salvarnos, más bien, yo debería estar molesta por que me encerraras, podíamos haber encontrado otra solución, estaba asustada de que te pudieran herir o incluso matar…-la pelimorada siguió hablando de cosas que Eli no alcanzaba a comprender-a todo esto ¿Dónde estamos Erichi?, ¿Por qué el ambiente se ve distinto?, ¿acaso hemos viajado tan lejos?...

Se acercó a la ventana mirando con sorpresa y algo de miedo, para ella ese paisaje era completamente desconocido, extraño y atemorizante.

-Erichi… di "deseo saber que está pasando"

-¿q-que?... p-pero…

-solo dilo-el semblante serio y preocupado de la chica logro intimidar a Eli, cosa que jamás sucedía, pero esa chica tenía algo que le provocaba una extraña pero agradable sensación

-deseo saber que está pasando-la pelimorada hizo sonar sus dedos, al segundo siguiente Eli abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-así que esta… es otra época y Erichi-la chica bajo la vista, una par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas-Erichi murió…

-eres… t-tu eres… ¿tú eres una genio?-pregunto la rubia, ya no sabía que creer, pero esa información había aparecido de la nada en su cabeza luego de desearlo, ¿qué mas prueba necesitaba que esa?

-si…-contesto la chica limpiando su rostro-¿y tú eres?...

Eli quedo en silencio unos minutos, demasiada información que procesar, no le causaba miedo ni sorpresa ver a Nozomi, de hecho, algo en su interior se sentia feliz y aliviado, pero no entendía la razón, había todo un torbellino de emociones en su interior.

-m-me llamo Ayase… Ayase Eli…

-¿Eli?-la joven se le acerco, se inclinó hacia Eli dejándola con el rostro rojo puesto que seguía desnuda.

La chica la estudio con la mirada, aunque la rubia trato de protestar o que al menos se pusiera algo no pudo, nuevamente quedaba paralizada por esos encantadores orbes esmeralda, no podía negarlo, esos ojos eran hermosos pero lo era más la dueña de tan hechizantes esmeraldas.

-me pregunto si reaccionaras igual que ella-una sonrisa juguetona apareció en el rostro de la oji esmeralda. Sin darle tiempo a que Eli reaccionar, la tomo del rostro y la beso.

Eli abrió los ojos con sorpresa, su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar, pero lejos de apartar a la chica la atrajo mas a su cuerpo. Sentia los suaves labios de la pelimorada como si ya los hubiera probado antes, su calor, su aroma, todo en ella le parecía familiar ¿Por qué?

-besas igual que ella-la pelimorada se separó un poco, respiraba un poco agitada pero tenía una sonrisa satisfecha-Erichi es muy astuta, supongo que no puedo lamentarme ahora, además cumpliste con tu palabra, "nos volvimos a ver"

-¿E-Eh?...-la rubia estaba roja, una extraña la había besado, ella la había correspondido y peor aún, lo había disfrutado.

-esta vez cuidare de ti Erichi-la pelimorada la abrazo, sentándose en el regazo de la rubia quien aún no atinaba a decir algo coherente.

-…" _Nozomi"-_ esa palabra resonó en la cabeza de la rubia-¿Nozomi?...-repitió lo que en su mente se repetía una y otra vez.

La chica se separó un poco, lo suficiente para tener su espacio, peor a la vez para seguir cerca.

-así me llamo-le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla-ya que serás mi ama te llamare Elichi

Eli iba a decir algo pero nuevamente fue ignorada por la bella chica que ahora estaba sentada sobre ella. La había vuelto a tomar por sorpresa, la tomo del rostro y sin preguntar ni esperar alguna aprobación volvió a besarla. Esta vez Eli se resistió mas pero termino cediendo a los encantos de la hermosa joven…

…

Habían pasado tres días desde que Eli compro esa lámpara, lo cual empezaba a lamentar, esos tres días fueron los mas infernales y horribles que alguna vez habría imaginado. Nozomi era… era demasiada tentación, tal vez ese era el termino, la joven genio no tenía recato alguno ni vergüenza, se caminaba por el departamento completamente desnuda sin importarle que la viera, la besaba cuando quería, dormía con ella, incluso para ir a clases la seguía, aunque gracias a la magia de la chica la seguía en forma de un ave, pero esto no evito que se metiera en problemas.

Empezando por el primer día con la chica, la siguió a clases transformada en una paloma, eso estaría bien si no fuera porque la paloma tenía un color morado y llamaba la atención de quien la veía, después se apareció como humana, se transformó en frente de la clase convirtiéndose en una chica desnuda, Eli exploto en vergüenza y molestia hacia sus compañeros quienes la miraban con morbo, luego Nozomi huso sus poderes para tener una vestimenta un tanto extraña pero al menos era ropa, aunque seguía siendo demasiado reveladora y extraña. Eli tuvo que desear que Nozomi borrara los recuerdos de quienes la vieron usar su magia.

El segundo día Nozomi tuvo mas cuidado, aun así no pudo evitar que Eli siguiera metiéndose en problemas, había aparecido como una alumna cualquiera, vestía el uniforme de la universidad pero aun así seguía llamando la atención, la razón, su belleza ya de por si era llamativa, sus atributos lo eran mas y que tratara de forma cariñosa y amigable a todo el que veía no ayudaba.

Para el tercer día Eli encerró a Nozomi en su lámpara y le prohibió salir de allí hasta que regresara. Ahora en el presente, Eli trataba de sobrevivir a sus clases de química, tendría que regresar rápido a su departamento, hacer sus deberes y luego ir a su trabajo.

-ya llegue-apenas dijo esa palabras, de la lámpara emergió el humo color purpura que conocía perfectamente y de allí emergió Nozomi

-ya era hora Elichi-hizo un puchero apenas la reconoció-no fue justo que me encerraras como si fuera tu mascota o tu sirviente-dijo flotando en el aire y estirándose

-te recuerdo que soy tu ama ahora, eso te convierte en mi sirviente-Eli acomodo sus cosas-y no me habrías obligado a hacerlo si te hubieras comportado como debería ser en lugar de hacer tonterías

-esta época es muy extraña para mí, es lógico que actúe de forma diferente-se excusó la pelimorada, siguió con la mirada a la rubia. Hizo lo mismo que hacía desde que la conoció, se acomodó en su mesa de trabajo, saco sus cuadernos y se puso a escribir-¿Por qué no deseas que tu tarea este hecha?

Se acercó hasta ella, aun manteniéndose suspendida en el aire

-no gracias-contesto de forma seria. Su tranquilidad se vio interrumpida al sentir el dedo juguetón de Nozomi punzar su mejillas-¿podrías dejarme hacer mi tare…? ¡AAH!...-a causa de la sorpresa termino en el suelo

-¿estás bien Elichi?-pregunto Nozomi preocupada, estaba literalmente sentada, pero aun en el aire

-¡rayos!-se quejó la rubia incorporándose adolorida-aun no me acostumbro a verte flotar en el aire como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-ya deberías acostumbrarte-le robo un beso mientras la ayudaba a levantar la silla

-no, no me acostumbrare a esto jamás-volvió a sentarse-ve a jugar por ahí y déjame trabajar en paz, y ¡no me beses de esa forma!

-pero quiero ayudarte-puso ojitos de cachorro abandonado. Cosa que, aunque Eli lo negara funcionaba-además, bien que disfrutas que te bese, eres muy obvia Elichi

-n-no hables como si me conocieras-fue notorio que se puso nerviosa, pero Nozomi decidió dejarla tranquila por el momento.

Tomo la forma de un mapache y se recostó en la cama, parecería algo normal, no mucho, el mapache tenia color purpura y seria completamente extraño entrar y verlo dormir plácidamente en la cama, como su fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

Las horas pasaron de forma lenta, Eli de reojo miraba a la pequeña Tanuki dormir plácidamente, aun no podía creerse que la haya aceptado tan fácilmente en su vida, ni siquiera estaba consciente de que esperar de su vida ahora, podía usar los deseos que Nozomi le ofrecía pero por orgullo no quería, si obtendría algo seria a base de esfuerzo y no porque una bella chica con poderes se lo concediera. Ahora que se fijaba bien, esa chica era hermosa, no era ciega, también era consciente de la razón por la que Nozomi la quería tener cerca, al parecer era la reencarnación de la persona que una vez amo, eso era algo que no le interesaba mucho, hasta hace poco no creía en ese tipo de cosas, pero supuso que su mentalidad tendría que cambiar drásticamente, no cualquier día te levantas y conoces a una bella joven que puede concederte cualquier deseo.

Hasta el momento solo había deseado borrar la memoria de sus compañeros y algunos profesores, también había deseado que Nozomi se encerrara en la lámpara hasta su regreso y que no hiciera nada inapropiado. Empezaba a tener la tentación de pedir mas, si quería podía pedir dinero, podría desear todo lo que quisiera pero su orgullo se lo negaba. No se rebajaría a tener todo lo que quisiera con solo desear, ¡no!, ¡jamás haría algo tan bajo!

-al fin-susurro para si misma, como Nozomi seguía durmiendo cuando termino se decidió por irse sin despertarla, tendría mucho trabajo esa noche pero al menos ya había terminado sus deberes, así que cuando regresara a su departamento podría dormir unas horas más de lo habitual.

Su trabajo consistía como ayudante de caja en un súper, no era la gran cosa, era un poco estresante a causa de clientes molestosos e irrespetuosos, pero siempre se hizo respetar, lo cual a veces también le trajo problemas con sus jefes por ahuyentar a los clientes.

Esa noche fue una de las más cansadas para ella, habían dado algunas promociones para aumentar las ventas, y por consiguiente tuvieron más clientes de los usuales. Al terminar su trabajo, recibió su paga de fin de mes, con eso tendría para pagar una parte del alquiler y vivir unos semanas tranquilas.

-Elichi, te estaba esperando-Eli había salido a la calle luego de despedirse de sus compañeros de trabajo, sin imaginarlo se encontró a Nozomi hablando con un tipo, que con solo un mirada causo odio en su interior

-tú debes ser la amiga que Nozomi ha hablado tanto-saludo como si fueran amigos desde siempre

-¡Nozomi vámonos!-ordeno la rubia, sin esperar respuesta tomo de la muñeca a Nozomi y comenzó a llevársela

-espera, ya había quedado con tu amiga que la llevaría en mi moto-señalo el chico con una mirada arrogante

-¡piérdete!-Nozomi se sintió intimidada, al igual que el chico, era la primera vez que veía a Eli de esa época molesta, pero no era muy sorprendente, en su vida pasada, la rubia que conoció era igual o peor, se ponía celosa fácilmente y siempre se metía en peleas cuando alguien la miraba demás

-Elichi-Nozomi le dio una gran sonrisa, se sentia feliz de ver esa expresión en Eli, le recordaba a su Erichi-no vale la pena, vámonos-la tomo del brazo empezando a caminar a su lado, mientras frotaba su rostro contra el hombro de la menor.

Aunque Eli quería aclarar algunas cosas mas con ese tipo opto por irse, no quería mas problemas, era tarde y sería un poco peligrosos también. Ya cuando estuvieron varias cuadras lejos se animó a hablar.

-¿Quién era ese?-trato de sonar normal, tal vez un poco seria, pero no engañaba a Nozomi, aunque ahora fuera tal vez otra persona, habían actitudes que no habían cambiado mucho a la rubia que conocía

-¿celos Elichi?-pregunto con voz juguetona mientras disfrutaba del sonrojo en la rubia

-n-no digas tonterías y contesta—evito la mirada esmeralda de la bella genio-¿de dónde se conocen?

-lo conocí unos minutos antes de que salieras, me hizo conversación y le seguí el juego, no creo que sea algo malo ¿o si?

-n-no, no lo es-Eli estaba debatiéndose, le convenía que Nozomi empezara a adaptarse a esa época pero a la vez no le agradaba verla conversar con alguien, en especial si se trataba de un chico-pero no hablaras con alguien que yo no conozca, puede ser un poco peligroso

-esta bien Elichi, solo porque tú me lo pides

-bien

Ambas llegaron al departamento, una vez dentro Nozomi se deshizo de su ropa en un parpadeo, y después de otro ya estaba en la cama de la rubia durmiendo. Sería difícil mantener oculta a Nozomi, eso estaba claro para la rubia.

.

.

Había pasado ya una semana, Eli después de clase se animó a ir a buscar a Umi, se había animado a decirle sobre Nozomi, quería saber su reacción, si le creería o la tomaría por loca, tal vez la volvería aceptar a su lado, aunque esta idea no la emocionaba mucho, luego de estar una semana con Nozomi sus sentimientos empezaron a cambiar, ya no se sentia de la misma forma con Umi, la seguía queriendo pero sentia que no era lo mismo a lo que sintió en el pasado.

Al llegar a Otonokizaka, la preparatoria donde estudiaba su ex novia, logro localizarla fácilmente, iba a cercarse a saludarla pero sus pasos se vieron interrumpidos, la encontró hablando con una de sus amigas de la infancia, la conocía perfectamente, era la hija de la directora de esa preparatoria, se llamaba Minami Kotori, era hermosa y dulce, pero jamás le dio mucha importancia a la relación que tenía con Umi, ahora que las miraba desde lejos noto algo sumamente obvio, algo que paso por alto todo ese tiempo. La peligris miraba a Umi, no como lo haría una amiga, sino como lo haría una persona enamorada.

Se debatió si acercarse o no, aunque quiso hacerlo ver sonreír a Umi y mirar de la misma forma a la peligris la hizo decidirse que era mejor retirarse, Umi merecía ser feliz y tal vez ella no podría darle esa felicidad, además parecía estar a gusto con la peligris.

Sentia un leve dolor en el pecho, de camino a su departamento se la paso metida en sus pensamientos, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se sentia sola, Umi fue la primer persona en quien confió, y ahora, ya no estaba a su lado, se sentía triste pero también feliz por la peliazul.

-ya llegue-salud dejando sus zapatos en la entrada y caminando hacia su habitación

-ya era hora-Nozomi salió flotando de su habitación, hacia un mohín, ese día se había demorado mas de lo usual y era lógico que Nozomi se hubiera aburrido o incluso preocupado, solía tener pesadillas en las noches.

-demore un poco en mis clases-trato de excusarse, sin embargo no fue muy creíble para la pelimorada quien no cambiaba de expresión-¿Qué te parece salir mañana a pasear?

Los ojos de Nozomi brillaron de emoción.

-¿enserio?-la abrazo

-si-contesto con desgano, no olvidaba lo que había visto en Otonokizaka-mañana tengo día libre, puedo mostrarte la ciudad y que te vayas acostumbrando a esta época…

.

.

La mañana comenzó con Nozomi besando a Eli para que despertara

-No-Nozomi… t-te dije que n-no…-sus intentos por razonar con la genio fueron en vanos. La oji esmeralda volvió a besarla dándole todo el dominio a la rubia quien no pudo resistirse-… ¡Nozomi!

-te quejas luego de dejarme casi sin aire-se burlo mientras se ponía en pie y estiraba-¿adonde iremos Elichi?-pregunto animada

-solo daremos una vuelta-contestó la rubia parándose también-iré a bañarme, arregla por lo pronto la habitación

-no quiero-contesto con una sonrisa juguetona-quiero bañarme con Elichi-la rubia iba a protestar pero Nozomi ya había desaparecida y aparecido en el baño.

Fue una mañana larga para la rubia, sobre todo porque trato de no ver demás el cuerpo de la genio, pero se le hacia casi imposible, y mas porque la pelimorada la tentaba mucho, la abrazaba, besaba y en ocasiones incluso se tomaba la libertad de acariciar su cuerpo.

-nunca mas me bañare contiguo-se quejo la rubia al momento de salir del baño, solo envuelta en una toalla

-bien que lo disfrutaste Elichi-la rusa se sonrojo mas, sobre todo que por el tono en que lo dijo podría ser malinterpretado-Elichi, tienes una expresión rara-su mirada se tornó picara-¿acaso Elichi está pensando cosas pervertidas?

-cla-claro que no-evito su mirada-tu eres la pervertida acá

-yo no era quien se comía con la mirada a la otra-le saco la lengua de forma juguetona-cambiando de tema, ¿Qué ropa quieres que me ponga?-la rubia se sonrojo más de lo que ya estaba, Nozomi había desaparecido su toalla quedando completamente desnuda, su vergüenza empeoro por ver la piel mojada de la mayor

-¡pervertida!-le tiro algo de ropa para que se cubriera-¿acaso no sientes vergüenza?

-Elichi me ha visto desnuda muchas veces, no entiendo de que debería avergonzarme

Eli prefirió no contestar, terminaría perdiendo en una discusión con la genio. Busco algo de ropa para vestirse.

-Elichi no me ignores, ¿estas molesta por lo que dije?-la rubia siguió ignorándola-Elichi…-la mayor hizo un mohín-Elichi es cruel, si no me contestas saldré desnuda

-¡ni se te ocurra!-levanto la voz. Nozomi se burló una vez más mientras que la rusa se tragaba su vergüenza-¡eres una…!

-una que Elichi-Nozomi se acercó de forma provocativa. La rusa quedo en blanco, no se esperaba que Nozomi la abrazara estando aun desnuda y ella semi-desnuda…

Eli salió de su departamento dando un portazo, Nozomi le seguía con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, para la pelimorada la rubia no había cambiado nada a comparación de su vida pasada, la poca diferencia que logro identificar fue que ahora era mas deshonesta, fuera de eso era la misma chica de la que se enamoró…

-Elichi~~-Nozomi se aferró al brazo de la menor-no pongas esa cara, cualquiera diría que estas molesta-froto su mejilla contra el hombro de la menor-Elichi~…

-escucha, solo sigo con esto de salir porque ya lo prometí, pero si sigues con esa actitud cancelare esta salida-tomo su distancia de la mayor y empezó a caminar un poco mas rápido.

Nozomi la miro alejarse poco a poco, trato de seguirle el paso. Estaba un poco arrepentida por jugar de esa forma con la rubia, y como castigo, las pulseras de sus manos y pies empezaban a quemarle, era un castigo que debía pagar como genio, si seguía molestando de esa forma a Eli el castigo podría empeorar.

-lo siento…-la tomo de la manga-no quise molestarte Elichi… lo siento mucho-algo que causó sorpresa y curiosidad fue esa repentina y extraña disculpa. Eli trato de ver sus ojos pero la pelimorada se negaba a verla de frente, lo cual, en parte la hizo sentir culpable, entendía que Nozomi fuera un poco burlona y molestosa y esta vez se pasó, pero ella tampoco debería reaccionar de forma tan ruda con una chica que al parecer aun no era consciente de la época en la que se encontraba.

-esta bien-dijo la rubia luego de un minuto de suspenso para la mayor-solo no vuelvas a hacer algo tan imprudente, eso no esta bien visto aquí

-si…-Nozomi parecía seguir triste, desganada o preocupada, esto, inevitablemente preocupo a Eli. Algo en su interior le dolía por ver a Nozomi triste, supuso que sería el remordimiento, aunque ella no tuviera mucha culpa

-entremos allá-tomo la mano de la decaída genio-espero te guste el parfait

Nozomi la siguió aun con la mirada baja. Eli busco un asiento un poco apartado y cerca de la ventana. Al momento de pedir la orden y que le hablara a la maid, fue notorio que Nozomi se molestara y que mirara a muerte a la maid quien sonreía demasiado a Eli, aunque claro, la rusa ni si quiera noto la indirecta de la maid.

-aquí tiene ama-la maid se sonrojo al momento de que Eli le sonriera como agradecimiento, iba a decir algo pero ver la mirada asesina de la pelimorada la calla, prefirió irse antes de meterse en problemas por su imprudencia.

-¿estas molesta?-preguntó la rubia, no paso desapercibido para ella el repentino humor de la genio-bueno, al menos ya no estas triste, ahora ¿Por qué estas molesta?

-Elichi no ha cambiado en eso tampoco, sigues siendo densa-la rusa iba a preguntar de que estaba hablando pero Nozomi prefirió interrumpirla, no quería volver a discutir o provocar que la menor se molestara-olvídalo Elichi, mas bien ¿Qué es esto?-señalo su copa de helado

-parfait, es rico-Eli tomo un poco con la cuchara para luego probarlo-como no estaba segura que sabor te gustaría te he pedido uno mixto, espero te guste

Nozomi miro su copa de helado, miro con curiosidad unos segundos antes de animarse a probarlo, imitando las anteriores acciones de Eli, con la pequeña cuchara tomo un poco del helado. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa para luego ser cerrados con fuerza, no esperaba que estuviera tan frio, y al provenir de una ciudad donde predominaba la calor, no estaba muy acostumbrada a esa temperatura.

-¿no te gusta?-Eli noto fácilmente el desagrado de Nozomi

-no es eso, no espere que fuera tan frio-la mayor había logrado acostumbrarse a la temperatura-fuera de eso, me gusta, es dulce y rico

La sonrisa tierna y un poco infantil de Nozomi tranquilizo a la rubia. La mañana pasó de forma rápida y lenta a la vez, cuando salieron de la tienda ya eran las doce, habían demorado porque Nozomi quiso probar todos los sabores, y al no ser totalmente humana esto no la había afectado, al menos no tanto, tenía un ligero dolor estomacal.

-¿Qué te parece caminar un rato?, creo que te hará bien luego de tanto helado

-me parece bien Elichi~~-contesto la oji esmeralda, más animada que en la mañana, tomo del brazo a Eli, asegurándose de no tener demasiado contacto para no incomodarla.

-hay un juego de bolos cerca ¿te gustaría intentarlo?

-¿Qué son bolos?-cuestiono la mayor. Eli no pudo evitar encontrar lindo la expresión inocente y confundida de Nozomi, aunque eran pocas las veces que mostraba esa expresión, por lo general la miraría de forma burlona, juguetona y un poco pervertida

-sería difícil de explicar, creo que podemos ir y jugar un poco

Nozomi se maravilló con el lugar, cada cosa que veía era nueva, incluso en algunos momentos parecía una niña, Eli no podía despegar su mirada de ella.

-te enseñare-ofreció la rubia.

Las siguientes horas se la pasaron jugando, al comienzo Nozomi fue un poco torpe pero llegado cierto punto empezó una competencia entre sirviente y ama por ver quién era la mejor. Al final Eli había logrado ganar, aunque no se sentia muy feliz por su victoria, la razón por la que Nozomi perdió fue porque empezaba a sentirse incomoda y algo intimidada por las miradas de los demás jugadores.

-creo que ya es momento de irnos-Eli tomo la mano de Nozomi, para hacerla sentir segura y para aclarar a todos los mirones que ellas eran cercanas.

-¿adónde iremos ahora?-pregunto emocionada, una vez que salieron del local.

Eli lo pensó un momento, no tenía mucho dinero, y no era bueno derrocharlo de forma tan descuidada, aunque si en caso se quedaba sin nada aún tenía la oportunidad de pedir ese deseo a Nozomi, algo a lo que en realidad no quería llegar.

Mientras pensaba a donde irían, tal vez dar la vuelta por un parque, ir a ver el mar era una buena opción, visitar algún templo, algún museo… su atención fue a Nozomi quien miraba con asombro hacia un lugar en específico. A unas cuadras de allí había un parque de diversiones, y a pesar de estar un poco lejos se podía apreciar la rueda de la fortuna.

-¿quieres ir?-aunque ese tipo de lugares fueran un poco costosos para su actual presupuesto, no le importaría gastar si podía ver una sonrisa en Nozomi

-si~~-volvió a aferrarse al brazo de la menor para que la guiara

Llegaron al lugar, Eli pago por ambas, una vez en la rueda Nozomi se aferró a Eli con cierto miedo. La rubia la abrazo para hacerla sentir más cómoda y relajada, de alguna forma esto funciono, Nozomi dejo de temblar por el solo hecho de sentir a Eli tan cerca.

-gracias Elichi-apoyo su cabeza al hombro de la mas alta-sabes…

-¿Nozomi?-la miro un poco preocupada por el semblante triste pero aliviado de la mayor

-cuando me di cuenta que Erichi ya no estaba, que por mi culpa había perdido la vida me sentí… me sentí muy inútil, amar a alguien y saber que por tu culpa murió, no es algo que quiera volver a experimentar…

-no lo volverás a sentir, aunque apenas nos estemos conociendo me asegurare de que te sientas segura a partir de ahora-con cuidado levanto el rostro de la bella chica, para mirar de frente esas esmeraldas cristalinas-prometo que te cuidare

El momento fue roto por una pequeña sonrisa de parte de Nozomi, que fácilmente podria sser interpretado como una burla

-eso es lo que no quería escuchar-Eli la miro confundida, iba a preguntar porque pero la sola mirada de Nozomi le respondía-Erichi murió por protegerme, fue mi culpa que ella muriera, pero ahora ya no estoy tan triste gracias a Elichi

Eli le dio una leve sonrisa, se sentía mas tranquila al saber que Nozomi había lo había superado

-me parece un poco extraño que nuestros nombres se parezcan, y según dices físicamente también soy parecida a ella, ¿verdad?

-si, pero Elichi no es Erichi, debo hacerme a esa idea, no quisiera que te sintieras usada por recordarme a ella

-no era lo que pensaba, bueno al comienzo si, pero ahora creo que la Eri que conociste es parte de mi-Nozomi la miro con sorpresa, un sonrojo adorno sus mejillas-cuando te vi por primera vez sentí algo extraño, como si una parte de mí se sintiera feliz de volverte a ver, por estoy segura que Eri también soy yo.

Nozomi escondió su rostro en el cuello de la rubia, esta la rodeo con sus brazos atrayéndola mas a su cuerpo, Nozomi había comenzado a llorar.

-entonces no me culpes si me vuelvo a enamorar de ti…-susurro la mayor entre el llanto

-tu no me culpes si me enamoro de ti-Eli levanto su rostro, con delicadeza seco sus lágrimas-siento como si mi corazón te perteneciera solo a ti…

Con delicadeza, Eli acerco su rostro a la de su bella genio, Nozomi cerro los ojos de forma tímida esperando el contacto. A pesar de que ya muchas beses la había besado, este fue el primero en el que era mas consiente y segura.

-Elichi…-Nozomi la abrazo con fuerza, buscando la calor que no había tenido durante tanto tiempo, esa calor que solo había sentido con Eri, aunque ella ya no este, Eli era parte de ella, Eli era su nueva motivación, su nueva razón de ser. Aunque su vida haya cambiada en gran manera, esta vez protegería a la persona que amaba, esta vez…

Habían pasado las horas, Eli se había animado a subir a mas juegos, le complacía ver feliz a Nozomi, quería llevarla a todos los lugares si era posible, pero ya tendrían tiempo suficiente, Nozomi estaría a su lado siempre ¿no?

-Nozomi-llamo Eli, en un momento que se detuvieron a descansar

-¿Qué pasa Elichi?-contesto algo cansada, como otras veces tenía su cabeza apoyada al hombro de la menor

-¿Qué te hace diferente aparte de tener poderes?-Nozomi se separó bruscamente por su repentina pregunta-estoy segura que hay algo mas aparte de tener poderes

-Elichi no debería hacer ese tipo de preguntas-nuevamente el semblante serio en Nozomi volvió-tienes razón, ahora soy diferente a ti, no creo que debas saber la razón

-pero…-tomo su mano con mucho cuidado y cariño-por favor

-Elichi es injusta, ¿lo sabias?-soltó un suspiro encogiéndose-me quedare así para siempre, no podre envejecer, tampoco podre morir, la verdad… no estoy segura hasta donde es capaz de llegar el poder de esa reliquia

-¿Por qué Eri te encerró?

-era la única forma que encontró para salvarme, ya te lo había dicho

-si, pero… creo que habían otras maneras, fue un poco cobarde dejarte sola para que enfrentaras algo desconocido, algo que tal vez ella tampoco comprendía

-esas son palabras muy rudas Elichi, ella confiaba que nos volveríamos a ver en un mejor mundo y así fue

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, Eli se sentia un poco inconforme, volvía a pensar que lo que Nozomi sentia por ella era solo el sentimiento que había hacia Eri, su anterior vida, en tal caso, ella no significa mucho para la pelimorada, al menos eso creía.

-iré a comprar unas bebidas, espérame acá-Eli se separó de forma un poco brusca, lo cual sorprendió a Nozomi. Iba a preguntar si estaba bien pero Eli ya se había ido.

…

Eli caminaba por los puestos de comida, le daba lo mismo lo que comprara, solo quedaba un momento a solas, tal vez había hablado demás, no conocía lo suficiente a Nozomi como para decir que la amaba, además, era bastante lógico pensar que Nozomi se sintiera atraída hacia ella solo porque se parecía a Eri, incluso sus nombres se parecían, esa era la única razón por la que Nozomi era tan atenta con ella, porque le sonreía, porque la besaba, por que seguía a su lado…

-lo siento-se disculpo luego de haber chocado con alguien, que por distracción no vio-… ¿Umi?

-¿Eli?-ambas chicas se miraron fijamente. Umi parecía un poco incomoda y nerviosa, no se habían visto por bastante tiempo y debía reconocer que la extrañaba

-que concidendia-forzo una sonrisa, si estaba ahí, supuso que estaría en una cita con alguien-¿viniste sola?-pregunto sabiendo de sobra la respuesta

-v-vine con Kotori-contesto la menor sonrojándose un poco-…¿y tu?-pregunto esta vez seria, incluso un poco molesta.

…

-hola linda, ¿no te gustaría ir a pasear con nosotros?-dos chicos se habían acercado a donde Nozomi esperaba. Iba a contestar pero recordó las palabras de Eli, sobre no hablar con extraños-acaso te comieron la lengua preciosa

Uno de ellos trato de tomarla del brazo y obligarla a seguirlo. Nizomi no estaba segura de que hacer, podría usar su magia pero seguro Eli se molestaría, pedir ayuda podría ser una opción pero a Eli no le gustaba que llamara la atención…

-será mejor que la dejen-una voz autoritaria provocaron que los chicos se separaran de Nozomi

-otra preciosidad-uno de ellos trato de tomar a la chica peligris que había ayudado a Nozomi. Pero fallo en su intento, a diferencia de la oji esmeralda esta no parecía dudar en pedir ayuda si se veía amenazada

-será mejor que se retiren-pidió de forma educada, amable y seria. Los chicos iban a insistir pero justo pasó por allí uno de los guardias lo cual los hizo asustar, optaron por retirarse

-gracias-Nozomi hizo una leve reverencia a quien la ayudo-no estaba segura de que hacer

-eso note-sonrió de forma amable-me llamo Minami Kotori, me he separado de mi amiga-sonrió de forma nerviosa-¿te puedo acompañar hasta que me llame?

-seguro-volvió a tomar asiento indicando a la peligris que la imitara-mi nombre es Nozomi

-¿eh? ¿y tu apellido? No puedo llamarte por tu nombre, seria descortés de mi parte

-no tengo apellido-contesto con una triste sonrisa-mis padres murieron cuando era niña así que no recuerdo cual era su apellido

Kotori iba a preguntar más pero por la mirada pensativa y nostálgica de la oji esmeralda prefirió callar. En su lugar cambio un poco la conversación para que el ambiente fuera cómodo entre ambas.

-¿Esperas a alguien o porque estas aquí tan sola?

-estoy esperando a alguien-por el sonrojo, la peligris supuso que sería alguien especial, lo cual la hacia dudar si quedarse o irse

-tal vez deba...

-Nozomi/Kotori-dos voces interrumpieron a la peligris

-Umi-chan-Kotori se puso de pie, la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro se borró al reconocer a cierta rubia-Ayase-san buenas tardes

-Hola-saludo Eli un poco incómoda por ver a Nozomi y la peligris hablar

-¿Se conocen?-preguntó Nozomi, Eli asistió la cabeza en afirmación-que bueno, entonces Elichi no se molestara por que haya hablado con alguien que no conozco

-¿Tú quién eres?-preguntó una peliazul a la cual Nozomi no conocía

-me llamó Nozomi y soy la amante de Elichi-hizo una reverencia mientras sonreía, como si lo que acababa de decir no fuera nada extraño, al menos para ella no lo era.

-E-Eli...-Umi estaba al borde de las lágrimas mirando con reproche a la rubia

-y-yo...-miró con enfado a Nozomi-¿Porque dijiste eso? Nosotras no somos nada

Nozomi la miró con sorpresa por sus repentinas palabras

-amantes significa personas que se aman, eso significa acá también ¿No?-sus ojos se habían vuelto cristalinos por la mirada seria y molesta de la rusa

-perdónenla, no es de acá y le cuesta un poco el idioma-trató de arreglar lo que Nozomi dijo, pero sabía que no sería suficiente para engañar a Umi o Kotori

-por eso accediste a terminar conmigo sin oponerte, verdad-Umi ya no podía disimular sus lágrimas-pensé que realmente me amabas y que solo querías un tiempo...-su voz se quebró-eres de lo peor...

Salió corriendo, Kotori, quien sólo había estado de expectante se disculpó con ambas chicas y salió tras la peliazul esperando que no se haya alejado mucho.

-no sabía que Elichi ya tuviera a alguien especial en esta época-trató de sonreír pero esta noticia la entristecía

-vete

-¿Eh?

-¡Dije que te FUERAS!-gritó dejando a Nozomi asustada y un poco intimidada.

-pero...-su corazón latio de dolor al ver el odio reflejado en los orbes zafiro de Eli. Tras juntar y hacer sonar sus dedos Nozomi desapareció

.

.

Eli se tomo su tiempo para volver a su departamento, la cita se había arruinado, no culpaba a Nozomi, ella solo dijo lo que pensaba y sentía, la culpa era suya. Ahora no solo había lastimado a Umi, sino a Nozomi, la peliazul no tenía culpa de nada, tal vez era mejor arreglar las cosas primero con ella, quedar clara su relación, después de estar con Nozomi ese corto tiempo había notado que el cariño que tenía por Umi había cambiado a solo amistad, no tenia caso tratar de engañarse o engañarla.

-¿alo? ¿Umi?-se había decidió por llamarla, y como supuso la peliazul no le contesto, al menos le dejaría n mensaje de voz-lo siento… se que te había pedido tiempo y era porque te amaba, quería arreglar mis problemas, quería hacerlo por mi cuenta para que tu no cargaras con mis responsabilidades… no se si estuvo bien… yo realmente te quiero. Solo quiero que sepas que yo no te engañe, no mientras fuimos pareja, cuando conocí a Nozomi las cosas cambiaron al igual que mis sentimientos… lo siento Umi… no quiero lstimarte ni quise hacerlo… realmente lo siento…

Soltó un pesado suspiro luego de cortar la llamada, estaba segura que Umi la odiaría, y ¿Por qué no? La había lastimado y parecía que Umi aun sentía algo por ella, pero también estaba segura que seria más feliz con otra persona.

Se sorprendió de ver el cielo oscuro, no estaba segura de que hora seria, pero seguro Nozomi estaría preocupada por ella, tal vez triste y arrepentida, y muy seguramente se sentiría culpable por su estupidez, solo se había desquitado con la oji esmeralda, ella no tenia nada de culpa por llevar una vida tan desordenada.

Apresuro el paso, no quería hacer esperar mas a Nozomi, debía de disculparse con ella como era debido. Al momento de entrar a su departamento y ver todo oscuro un mal presentimiento se apodero de ella, sentía algo extraño y doloroso en su pecho, algo que reconocía muy bien, el sentimiento de haber perdido a alguien, a alguien importante…

-Nozomi-llamo con voz suave, con algo de temor, a causa de ser oscuro, prendió las luces, no, no había rastro alguno de la genio.

En su lugar, todo el departamento estaba hecho un desastre, como si alguien hubiera entrado y… robado. La única cosa de valor que tenia en ese momento era la lámpara de Nozomi, lo demás eran cosas simples sin valor alguno, si alguien había entrado a robar lo mas seguro era que… se hubiera llevado la lámpara…

Un rayo resonó en toda la habitación y al segundo siguiente la luz se fue, no solo de allí, pronto la ciudad se sumió en una profunda oscuridad, gotas gruesas empezaron a caer indicando el cambio de clima, no podía ser, ¡no podía ser cierto!

Eli busco desesperadamente entre sus cosas la lámpara, pero fallo en su intento, cualquiera pudo haber entrado y robado, el lugar donde vivía no era muy seguro, incluso si presentaba una denuncia el ladrón a esas alturas ya debería saber lo que implicaba tener esa lámpara.

-Nozomi…-el pecho empezó a dolerle con locura, un dolor jamás experimentado por ella. Sus lagrimas habían nublado su vista, estaba temblando, pero no precisamente por miedo a la oscuridad, al menos no ese miedo. Había perdido a Nozomi por un arranque de ira, la había lastimado y ahora… la había perdido…-!NO!-grito parándose

La encontraría, no importaba como pero lo haría, Nozomi volvería a su lado, le había prometido que la cuidaría y cumpliría su promesa, esta vez haría las cosas de forma correcta.

Salió corriendo de su departamento, mientras bajaba las escaleras algo llamo su atención, a unas cuadras de allí se podía apreciar un humo color purpura en el cielo, un humo inconfundible para ella.

-Nozomi-susurro antes de comenzar a correr hacia esa dirección…

A pesar de ser corta la distancia demoro a causa de la lluvia que le impedía mirar con claridad. El lugar resultó ser una especia de almacén abandonado, había oído que ese lugar era el refugio de una pandilla, ¿Por qué le robaría ese tipo de personas? jamás tuvo algún contacto con alguno de ellos, o tal vez algún de ellos fue su cliente y lo trato mal, o tal vez solo era una coincidencia, o alguien que la odiara… sea lo que sea no podía perder tiempo, tenia que encontrar a Nozomi cueste lo que cueste.

El almacén tenía varias entradas selladas pero a la vez forzadas, uno de sus muros tenia un hoyo lo suficiente como para entrar, podría forzar también alguna de las puertas, pero corría el riesgo de hacer ruido, puesto que esas entradas eran inestables. Se metió por el estrecho hoyo, de alguna forma logro adentrarse al almacén. Ya adentro todo lo que veía era ese humo color purpura ¿Qué estaba pasado? ¿Por qué había tanto humo?...

Habían varios caminos que llevaban al centro, que era donde al parecer se originaba tanto humo, le costo un poco llegar, primero estaba el humo, luego artefactos posiblemente robados que le impedían caminar y después estaba la incesante lluvia, a causa de que el techo tuviera aberturas, tampoco ayudaba el que estuviera oscuro y su miedo a la oscuridad complicaba en gran escala su situación.

A medida que se acercaba el ambiente cambiaba de forma un poco drástica, dejo de ver esos objetos viejos y robados, se había topado con ¿oro?…

-ahora deseo otra montaña de oro por allá-esa voz le resulto familiar, la había escuchado en alguna parte-eres muy buena en esto-escucho la voz arrogante de un chico-ahora, que te parece desaparecer otra prenda de tu ropa

Eso fue como una daga en el pecho, como una cubetada de agua helada en la cabeza, alguien estaba pidiendo deseos a Nozomi y ahora… le pedía que se… ¿desvistiera?, ¡NO!, no lo toleraría, por nada del mundo, solo ella podía ver desnuda a Nozomi…

Busco algo, algo con que poder defenderse, aun no la habían descubierto, debía actuar con cautela sin dejarse girar por los impulsos, debía pensar antes de actuar… todo eso quedo olvidado

-te ves muy hermosa con solo una prenda…-eso fue lo ultimo que su mente pudo procesar.

Había tomado una vara de oro, fue lo más grande y mortal que encontró, no espero hacer un plan, no espero saber a cuantos se enfrentaría, no toleraría que alguien pusiera un dedo en Nozomi.

-¡Elichi!-grito Nozomi corriendo a auxiliarla.

Eli había tratado de golpear al tipo que estaba pidiendo deseos, ya cuando estuvo cerca logro reconocerlo, era el mismo que le hizo conversación a Nozomi días atrás. A pesar de su agilidad y fuerza no se espero que el tipo la sacara volando con solo un ademan de manos. Al parecer había pedido algo mas que oro y ver desnuda a Nozomi

-Elichi…-Nozomi la abrazo con fuerza, con el rostro lleno de lágrimas

-N-No-Nozomi…-Eli se incorporo lentamente dándole una débil sonrisa-estoy bien…-acaricio su mejilla para tranquilizarla

-por lo pronto-el nuevo amo de Nozomi se hizo presente-pero dentro de poco estarás suplicando piedad-movió sus manos y con solo esto Eli salió volando y chocando con la pared-me sorprende que hayas sido su ama-soltó una carcajada mientras se acercaba a Nozomi-no la supiste provechar

El se incorporo tosiendo, todo su ser se lleno de ira, el tipo estaba tocando a Nozomi mientras la veía con burla. Miraba su repugnante mano pasar por la mejilla de Nozomi, el cuello y…

No lo tolero, volvió a ponerse en pie ignorando sus heridas

-¡NO LA TOQUES!-volvió a correr hacia él, esta vez con un tuvo de fierro que estuvo a su alcance, pero nuevamente salió volando, no entendida lo que estaba pasando

-debiste aprovechar los deseos cuando pudiste-abrió sus manos y de allí aparecieron dos bolas de fuego las cuales fueron hacia Eli, logro esquivarlas de miagro-es mas fácil si controlas los elementos-diciendo esto la tierra comenzó a temblar y abrirse, amenazando con ahogar a la rubia.

-¡ya vasta!-grito Nozomi, no soportaba ver a Eli ser lastimada de esa forma tan cruel-¡no permitiré que la sigas lastimando!-de sus manos emergieron dos esferas color purpura que impactaron contra su amo

A pesar de haber logrado herirlo ella era quien salía mas lastimada, debía pagar un precio por lastimar a su amo, sus pulseras comenzaron a brillar provocando que se retorciera de dolor

-¡NOZOM!-Eli corrió a su lado. No podía hacer nada, se sentía tan inútil-acabare con esto-se quito la casaca y la puso sobre Nozomi para cubrir su desnudo torso

El amo de Nozomi comenzó a levantarse luego de haber recibido la furia de la genio, pero solo quedo en pie… El había sido mas rápida, había vuelto a tomar el tuvo de fierro y lo había atravesado de lleno por el abdomen.

Todo el lugar comenzó a desmoronarse, Eli se apresuro a socorrer a Nozomi, no estaba segura cuanto habría soportado por lo que hizo.

-l-la… la lámpara E-Elichi-pidió Nozomi, Eli miro los alrededores, la lámpara estaba en el bolsillo del tipo que ahora agonizaba de dolor

Eli volvió acercarse, lo hizo sin cuidado alguno y no se espero que el tipo aun tuviera fuerzas, creó una espada de fuego el cual estuvo apunto de atravesar Eli…

-¿Nozomi?...-los zafiros de Eli se nublaron. Nozomi se había interpuesto entre ella y el tipo

-estoy bien Elichi-sonrió de forma débil-recuerda que no puedo morir…ng…

No podía morir pero el dolor seguía presente. Eli tenía que hacer algo, y lo único era ser de nuevo la ama de Nozomi, logro quitarle la lámpara al tipo y con otro golpe en la cabeza lo dejo inconsciente.

Apenas tubo la lámpara entre sus manos Nozomi dejo de quejarse de dolor, pero las heridas aun estaban en ella.

-Elichi desea que te cure las heridas, es la mejor forma para afianzar el vínculo de sirviente-amo

-no te preocupes, pediré un deseo y será el ultimo-Eli la abrazo con fuerza-es lo único que realmente deseo, y lo único que deseare

-¿Elichi?-Nozomi conocía esa mirada, fue la misma mirada que Eri le dio antes de encerrarla

-deseo que seas libre…-las palabras que no quería escuchar, al menos no aun, salieron de los labios de la rubia, quería curar a Eli primero, esa era su prioridad

-¡Eli desea que te cure!-gruesas lagrimas se asomaron de sus orbes esmeralda-por favor Elichi… quiero curarte…-sus pulseras comenzaron a brillar obligándola a cumplir ese ultimo deseo

-y yo quiero tenerte a salvo…-Eli la apego con todas sus fuerzas a su cuerpo, quería hacerla sentir segura

-n-no hay seguridad de que… me recuerdes o te recuerde si se… c-cumple…-Nozomi luchaba con la magia interna, aun no quería cumplir ese deseo

-pero al menos tendré la seguridad de que estas a salvo-las montañas de oro empezaban a desaparecer poco a poco-… Nozomi…

-Elichi…-se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a la espalda de la menor. Poco a poco perdió fuerza su agarre, todo se hacia borroso para ella…

-te amo Nozomi…-la pelimorada por un momento estuvo perdiéndose n la oscuridad, en sus miedos, en sus preocupaciones, en la culpabilidad pero estas palabras le hicieron abrir los ojos

-Elichi…

.

.

.

 _Omake_

Eli llegaba a su departamento cansada como siempre, después de un intenso día de trabajo y estudios solo deseaba echarse en su cama y dormir. Su vida había cambiado un poco últimamente.

Entro al oscuro departamento, se quito los zapatos y sin cambiarse se dirigió a su habitación, tampoco quiso darse la molestia de prender las luces, solo necesitaba un poco de sueño para reponer fuerzas…

-Nozomi…-susurro al momento de echarse en su cama, obviamente no obtuvo respuesta, al menos no de donde esperaba, se había quedado mirando la lámpara color purpura, a pesar de los años seguía manteniendo su belleza

-ya llegue-la voz femenina proveniente de la entrada se hizo presente en el pequeño departamento

-ya era hora-Eli trato de incorporarse pero su cuerpo no respondía como ella quería

-no es necesario que te levantes-la joven se sentó en la cama-hoy salí mas temprano de lo normal y como tenia tiempo me fui a una tienda de parfait

-gracias-Eli logro sentarse en la cama-estamos en el ultimo mes y el trabajo se hace cada ves mas pesado, prometo compensarte el tiempo perdido

-mas te vale cumplirlo-le robo un beso mientras se acomodaba su lado-ya quede con Umi-san y Kotori-san para el próximo fin de semana

-supongo que también estoy invitada-esta vez fue ella quien le robo un beso mientras la abrazaba por atrás para apegarla mas a su cuerpo

-si te portas bien te dejare ir-contesto con voz juguetona-te amo… Elichi

-yo también te amo… Nozomi

.

.

.

 **Hola, perdonen una vez mas por la demora, ayer se supone que lo publicaría pero tuve algunos problemas al momento de subirlo, asi que tuvo que ser hoy.**

 **Espero te haya gustado Elizabeth Morales -w-, prometo ponerme al corriente con todas tus extrañas e interesantes ideas xD**

 ***como me estoy retrasando un poco con mis actualizaciones empezare a publicar este fic cada semana al igual que "RIVALIDAD"**

 **Espero les guste la idea, "mi linda maid, Elichi" posiblemente sea cada dos semanas :3**

 **Hasta pronto! n.n**


	7. Nuestro compromiso

-¡esto debe ser una broma!-levanto la voz, eran pocas las veces que se la veía molesta o alterada, sus orbes esmeralda siempre expresaban pasividad y cariño. Pero no, esta vez no era lo que expresaba.

-ya lo hablamos desde siempre-esta vez era la voz de un hombre-estas comprometida incluso antes de nacer, esto es algo que ya no puedes decidir.

La joven se mordio el labio, quería reclamar, ir en contra de ellos, quería hacer sonar su voz pero no lo hizo, se quedo de pie, con la cabeza gacha, ¿Por qué no reclamo? ¿miedo?, no, al menos no ese clase de miedo, su mayor temor era no saber lo que el futuro le esperaba si iba en contra de sus padres.

-hija-su mader trato de abrazarla, al menos se podria dar el lujo de no recibir ese abrazo aunque lo necesitara. Sin decir palabra alguna se encerro en su habitación.

No le parecía justo, ya tenia novia, no era como si su relación fuera tan formal, era con su mejor amiga, y no era como si fuera su novia de forma oficial, era como se diriria amigas con derecho, siempre la había querido y ahora que se había animado a decirle sus sentimientos sus padres tuvieron que recordarle la triste realidad, su compromiso.

Ni siquiera sabia su apellido, sus padres dijeron que se lo dirían dentro de un mes puesto que al dia siguiente se irían de viaje y estarían ausentes hasta acabar el mes, por ello su familia y la de su promietida acordaron presentarlas al mes siguiente, si, se casaria con una chica, al menos esto ultimo la tranquilizaba, nunca había sentido atracción hacia los varones, siempre le parecieron desagradables, vanidoso y engreídos.

-no es justo…-susurro contra su almohada, trato de reprimir un sollozo, escondio su rostro y comenzó a llorar con mas libertad…

… por otra parte del mundo…

-¡me niego!-todos los empleados se tensaron al escuchar la fuerte voz de la heredera mayor de esa familia tan reconocida-¡no lo hare!

-ya lo hablamos muchas veces-su padre impuso su presencia levantando aun mas la voz-este compromiso es indispensable si queremos dominar el mercado en Japon, sabes este acuerdo desde siempre, no entiendo porque ahora te haces la sorprendida

-¡DIJE QUE NO LO HARE!...-iba a seguir con el reclamo pero la presencia de su mamá y hermana lograron tranquilizarla

-hija, se que esto es difícil, pero entiende…

-¡no lo hare!-volvio a levantar la voz, pero esta vez de forma moderada, no quería preocupar a su pequeña hermana-ademas… yo ni siquiera soy…-un sonrojo adorno sus mejillas cambiando su expresión de molestia a vergüenza

-¿tu que?-su mamá pregunto de forma picara, encontraba un poco lindo la expresión de su hija mayor, sabia que al final terminaría aceptando

-y-yo no tengo esos gustos… yo no…-agacho su rostro. Nunca había sentido atracción hacio los chicos pero tampoco hacia las chicas, en realidad aun no había experimientado el amor, y no quería experimentarlo.

-esto ya fue decidido, no hay mas que hablar-finalizo su padre, ya estaba cansado de los reclamos o inseguridades de su hija, sabia que en el fondo su nueva relación le sentaría bien y la haría madurar mas.

La joven mordio su labio, no se atrevia a ir en contra de su padre, pero eso tampoco significaba que lo aceptaría de forma tan cencilla, les dio la espalda y se encerro en su habitación.

…

-¡odio a mi prometida!-hablaron ambas jóvenes, mirando el cielo, el único testigo de sus tristezas, pesares o temores…

.

.

.

-buenos días a todos-saludo una rubia, hermosa, alta, ojos azul cielo, brillantes como zafiros, tez palida, anatomía perfecta y una mirada casi asecina-me llamo Ayase Eli, espero nos llevemos bien-a pesar de lo que dijo, su mirada no expresaba lo mismo.

Todas sus nuevas compaññeras se tensaron ante su sola presencia, bueno casi todas, solo una pelimorada de mirada juguetona miraba con diversión a la alumna nueva, lejos de sentir temor, sentia curiosidad.

Las clases comenzaron de forma normal. La chica nueva se sento al fondo, detrás de la única chica que la miraba y sonreía de forma directa, las demás evitaban dirigirle la mirada.

-"deja de sonreírle de esa form Nozomi"-la joven había resivido una hoja doblada de su mejor amiga que se sentaba a su derecha

-"no sabia que fueras tan celosa Nicochi"-debolvio el papel con esto ultimo escrito en el

-"no seas idiota"-contesto la pelinegra con un leve sonrojo

-"oh, te avergonzaste, eres todo una encanto Ni-co-chi~~"-le saco la lengua al momento que la pelinegra leia el papel.

La rubia, quien hasta entonces había tratado de prestar atención a la clase, se vio interrumpida por los jueguitos de sus dos compañeras que no dejaban de mandarse mensajes, a esas alturas ya las habría acusado con el profesor si no fera por la pelimorada que se sentaba delante de ella, cuando la veía sonreir sentia algo extraño en su interior, algo que jamas expermento.

-ustedes-llamo de forma suave pero fría a ambas amigas. La pelinegra se tenso y fingio no escucharla, pero en cambio la pelimorada se giro con una gran sonrisa

-¿si~~?-pregunto mirándola de frente, tenia una leve sonrisa, lo que dejo a la rubia casi sin habla fueron ese par de esmeraldas, esos hermosos orbes turquesa que… le expresaban confianza y seguridad

-n-no…-por primera vez en su vida se sentia cohibida, nerviosa, torpe…-n-no puedo prestar atención a la clase… s-si siguen haciendo e-e-eso…

Nozomi encontró lindo esa reacción, como lo había imaginado, esa rubia era muy interesante y sin duda muy linda y tierna.

-lo siento, no volverá a pasar-le dio su mejor sonrisa, sorprendiéndose y burlándose al ver un lindo sonrojo en la rubia, quien había bajado la mirada apenada.

…

-esta clase fue aburrida-se quejo Nico una vez que la clase de química termino y dio inicio la hora de descanso-¿Nozomi vamos?-pregunto viendo a su mejor amiga, le causo un poco de molestia ver a su mejor amiga mirando divertida a la chica nueva, quien al igual que su amiga corresponidia al juego de miradas, solo que adiferencia de la pelimorada su mirada era un poco timida-¡Nozomi!

-…uh?, ¿Qué pasa Nicochi?, no tenias que gritar-dejo de ver a la rubia para prestar su atención a la pelinegra

-te decía que fuéramos a almorzar-dijo parándose un poco impasiente, y tal vez celosa

-es verdad…-se había parado pero no había seguido a Nico quien ya había llegado a la puerta y se giraba a verla molesta por no seguirla-Ayase-san-llamo a la rubia quien solo la veía-¿quieres venir con nosotras?

-y-yo…-aparto la mirada, había sido un poco obvia-no gracias, no me interesa juntarme con uste...-fue silenciada por el dedo jugueton de Nozomi que se poso en sus labios

-esa no esa la respuesta-sonrio de oreja a oreja al ver el notorio sonrojo de la rubia-mi nombre es Tojo Nozomi, espero que nos llevemos bien-dijo apartando su mano y llevándola hasta la mano de la rubia-ahora vamos, que se acabara la hora de almuerzo.

…

-¿Por qué la invitaste?-susurro la pelinegra, evitando que la chica nueva las escuchara, no quería parecer descortés pero tampoco le interesaba conocer a esa rubia de perfectas facciones que se estaba robando a su mejor amiga

-vamos Nicochi, donde quedo tu compañerismo-dijo acariciando su cabeza, como si fuera una niña pequeña o en el peor de los casos su mascota

-por cierto-miro a la rubia, quien tenia la mirada baja y un poco incomoda-¿no te importa si te llamo por tu nombre?

-¡Nozomi!-ahora el temor de Nico era que la rubia se molestara, dede que la miro por primera ves se sintió intimidada por su mirada asecina, aunque ahora no mostrara esa mirada temía hacerla enojar

-n-no hay problema…-levanto un poco a mirada, pero aun no lo suficiente como para verse fijamente-e-en mi país es normal llamarnos por nuestros nombres, m-me sentiría mas cómoda de esa forma….

-eso quiere decir que nos llamaras por nuestro nombre, ¿no?-pregunto Nico un poco molesta

-si no quieres que te llame por tu nombre no lo hare-esta vez la mirada de la rubia cambio un poco, con Nozomi mostraba timidez, pero con Nico mostraba seriedad

-yo no tengo problemas por que me llames por mi nombre, y creo que no te diré Eli-hablo Nozomi un poco seria, esto dio esperanzas a Nico, mientras que a la rubia solo la desilusiono-te diré Elichi de cariño y símbolo que ahora somos amigas.

-¿EH?, ¡la acabas de conocer!-reclamo la pelinegra, ahora tenia menos oportunidad con la mayor, primero, supo de una supuesta prometida que Nozomi tenia desde antes de su nacimiento, la cual no sabían ni su nombre ni apariencia y ahora, con la llegada de esta rubia tenia menos atención de Nozomi.

-n-no tengo problemas que me llames asi-se apresuro en contestar la rubia antes de que Nozomi hiciera caso a la pelinegra y tal vez cambiara de opinión

-entonces te llamare Elichi~~

-si, entonces… yo te llamare No-No…-el sonrojo de sus mejillas incremento-Nozomi…

-entonces yo las llamare idiotas-Nico ya hervía de coraje-me voy…-se había parado dispuesta a irse, Nozomi estaba a punto de hacerlo también pero la voz de alguien la distrajo

-¿Nico-sempai?-una pelirroja se había acercado al lugar, al parecer buscaba un lugar tranquilo y solitario y termino encontrándolas

-M-Maki-chan…-contesto nerviosa la pelinegra, si alguien cambiaba su mal humor era ella, aunque siempre discutieran no podía negar que le agradaba-… t-tiempo sin verte

-l-lo mismo digo…-contesto la pelirroja con un notorio sonrojo-siento interrumpir-su vergüenza se fue al ver a Nozomi, sabia que ella y la pelinegra era buenas amigas, se llevaban demasiado bien como para darle otra idea hacerca de su relación-creo que debería buscar otro lugar

-espera-Nico la detuvo-voy contigo

Ambas se fueron sin despedirse, Maki noto la extraña actitud de su sempai pero prefirió no preguntar, no quería incomodarla ni empeorar la situación, en el ambiente se sentia toda la tensidad.

-¿no deberías ir con ella?-pregunto Eli, sintiéndose culpable por tal vez haber causado algun problema entre su nueva amiga y compañera, no estaba segura si conciderara a la pelinegra amiga

-no te preocupes Elichi, Nicochi ya se calmo desde el momento que vio a Nishikino san-volvio a acmodorse bajo la sombra del cerezo-Elichi acércate-palmeo el pasto indicando que se sentara mas cerca a ella.

La rubia obedecio, se sentia extraña, si fuera otra alumna ya la habría rechazado tal vez incluso humillado por tomarse tantas libertades con ella, pero con esa chica era diferente, la hacia sentir diferente, se sentía especial. Lo mismo pasaba para Nozomi, aunque quería a Nico, lo que le provocaba esa rubia era muy diferente hasta lo experimentado anteriormente.

-¿Qué trajiste para almorzar Elichi?-pregunto una vez que la rubia estaba sentada a su lado, le causo curiosidad verla sin comer, tenía su comida sobre sus piernas, pero aun permanecia cellada.

-n-no mucho…-dijo de forma timida revelando su almuerzo. Era una ensalada simple de frutas, algo rápido y tal vez poco-solo ayer nos mudamos aca… asi que no me dio mucho tiempo de pre-preparar algo…

-asi que ayer apenas te mudaste-cogió un poco del almuerzo de Eli con sus palillos-no te importa compartir, ¿verdad?

-n-no…-miro con tristeza su almuerzo a la mitad, aunque tenía hambre no quería correr el riesgo de perder a la única chica que por primera vez consideraba amiga

-bueno, ya que me darás de tu almuerzo, no me queda de otra que darte el mío-Nozomi le alcanzo su almuerzo-lo hice yo, espero haya quedado bien y te guste.

A Eli se le hizo agua a la boca al momento de ver ese perfecto almuerzo, los colores perfectos, la forma perfecta, todo perfecto. Le abrió más el apetito al momento de percibir la deliciosa fragancia.

-¿enserio… tú lo hiciste?-pregunto dando un bocado a ese delicioso almuerzo, el cual parecía casi profesional

-si, ¿no te gusta?-pregunto preocupada probando también su almuerzo para verificar el sabor. Su temor era que Eli al ser de otro país tuviera otros gustos, aunque su rostro reflejaba más que desagrado, felicidad, casi de forma infantil.

Los ojos de Eli brillaban ante cada bocado, ni siquiera había podido contestar la pregunta por estar mas entretenida comiendo, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas, sin duda ese almuerzo era como un festín para ella, no recordaba haber comido algo así de delicioso.

-ewtas… brome…ando… eshta… de-delishioso…

-me alegra que te guste, pero no deberías hablar con la boca llena-se rio de forma suave ante el infantil comportamiento de su nueva amiga. Con cuidado acerco un pañuelo hasta el rostro de Eli, y tomándose todo su tiempo empezó a limpiar un poco de sus mejillas, mentón y labios, esto último lo hizo de forma más lenta-eres muy tierna Elichi~

La hora paso volando para ambas, se conocieron un poco mas, no podían negar que también coquetearon, Nozomi era un poco mas directa pero burlona, y Eli trataba de hacer gala de todo su encanto, algo que jamás uso para conocer a alguien, pero le parecía divertido y entretenido jugar con Nozomi.

…

-¿por dónde vives Elichi?-pregunto la pelimorada una vez que salieron de Otonokizaka. Nico prefirió callar, ya se había hecho a la idea de ver a Nozomi coquetear con la chica nueva, además, luego de ver y relacionarse mas con Maki se sentia mas tranquila.

-vivo atrás del templo, por donde alquilan departamentos, estamos viviendo así hasta que mi padre arregle los documentos de la nueva casa

-ara, ara~ es una gran coincidencia, yo también vivo por ahí, podemos irnos juntas, o si quieres-puso una mirada picara-podemos desviarnos del camino~

-¿q-que quieres decir?-pregunto con un notorio sonrojo, cualquiera podría malinterpretar ese tonito de voz que uso la mayor

-me refiero a que te puedo enseñar la ciudad Elichi~-sonrió de forma juguetona, aumentando asi el sonrojo de la rubia, quien se avergonzaba por pensar más de la cuenta-¿Qué pensabas Elichi?

-n-nada…

-empiezo a aburrirme con ustedes-se quejó Nico, quien iba bastante aburrida, se sentia la violinista al lado de esas dos, o carga velas, solo era un mal tercio.

Nozomi iba a disculparse por su comportamiento hacia su mejor amiga, pero una vez más fue interrumpida.

-¿Nico-chan?-Maki la llamo al momento que cruzaron la calle

-¿Dónde quedo el sempai?-pregunto Nozomi de forma burlona, avergonzando a ambas jóvenes, siempre supo que Maki y Nico tuvieron una relación "especial", pero hasta ese día había creído que tenía mas oportunidad que Maki, creía haber sentido algo por Nico pero ahora que se ponía a pensar en ello solo era admiración y amistad, amaba a Nico pero como su mejor amiga.

-n-no te hable a ti-se quejo la pelirroja tratando de ocultar su sonrojado rostro

-¿Qué quieres?-contesto Nico de forma un poco hostil pero notoriamente avergonzada

-nada, solo un encargo de mi padre hacia el tuyo-dijo dándole un sobre donde habrían documentos de trabajo. El padre de Maki era dueño de varios negocios, mientras que el padre de Nico era uno de sus tantos trabajadores.

-¿Por qué no se lo dio en su trabajo?-pregunto Nico molesta, no incomoda, al comienzo sentia que le debía respeto a Maki pero al paso del tiempo ignoro esa barrera, trataba a Maki de igual a igual.

-mi padre salió de viaje hoy y no podía encargárselo con cualquiera-dijo mientras su chofer le abría la puerta del vehículo de su familia

-de todas formas que no se vuelva a repetir, yo no me haga responsable-Nico hizo una pose de superioridad, algo típico en ella

-deja de decir tonterías y sube-se quejó Maki, su rostro estaba rojo, el de Nico también se puso rojo al escuchar el pedido o orden de la menor.

-¿p-porque?

-d-d-debo asegurarme que llegues bien… no te hagas una idea equivocada, esos documentos son importantes, no es como si me importaras…-empezó a jugar de forma nerviosa con su cabello

-acepto solo porque podré reclamarte todo el trayecto lo que acabas de decir-Nico estaba tan entretenida hablando (discutiendo) con Maki que olvido despedirse de Nozomi y Eli.

-Nicochi es cruel, me trato como si fuera un mal tercio-dramatizo Nozomi-supongo que mañana tendré que castigar su descortés comportamiento hacia su mejor amiga.

Eli la miraba con una leve sonrisa, Nozomi era muy hermoso, era perfecta en muchos sentidos. Además le alegraba el hecho de que pudiera regresar a su departamento solo con ella, no es que le disgustara Nico, pero Nozomi le parecía muy especial, al menos para el poco tiempo que la conocía.

-entonces… ¿nos vamos?-pregunto luego de que Nozomi terminara con sus amenazas hacia la pelinegra

-claro, ¿quieres que te lleve a conocer algunos lugares?-ofreció la mayor, a lo que Eli acepto gustosa, nada mejor que recorrer esa nueva ciudad con su bella acompañante.

Primero fueron a una tienda de parfait, un lugar recomendado por Nozomi, y lo valió, ese lugar serbia los mejores parfait, luego fueron a un centro comercial, Nozomi le mostro cada una de las tiendas, le recomendó algunas de determinados productos. Luego se metieron un rato a un salón de juegos, ahí conocieron lo competitivas que podían llegar a ser y para finalizar se dieron una vuelta por el templo local, un lugar relajado y solitario.

-jaja, ¿enserio hiciste eso Elichi?-Nozomi se reía de una anécdota que la rubia acababa de contarle

-si, Alisa tuvo la culpa por dejar ese chocolate en la mesa, pensé que era de verdad-se sonrojaba por tan vergonzoso hecho, pero le hacía mas feliz ver sonreír a Nozomi por lo que le ocurrió-te toca contar algo gracioso

-tal vez la vez en que confundí la blusa de Nicochi como una penda de juguete, aún recuerdo la cara que puso cuando vio su blusa en un pequeño oso de peluche, y lo mas gracioso era que le quedaba a la medida-empezó a reírse, Eli encontraba gracioso eso, peor hasta el momento, la mayoría de las anécdotas de Nozomi habían sido con Nico y casi todas eran de la pelinegra.

-ustedes son muy unidas ¿verdad?-pregunto un poco ¿triste?, si, le causaba tristeza saber que Nozomi y Nico eran muy cercanas.

-si, Nicochi fue mi primera amiga-sonrió de forma triste-antes de conocerla no era muy sociable, era demasiado callada y eso hacía que sea el blanco de burlas, cuando entre a Otonokizaka Nicochi era como yo, alguien solitaria pero con más carácter, decía las cosas de frente y sin rodeos, pensé que no podríamos llevarnos bien jamás, pero un día, cuando me empezaron a molestar ella dio la cara por mí, se enfrento contra toda la clase por mí-su mirado se tornó nostálgica pero a la vez feliz-le agradecí después pero ella dijo que no lo hizo por mí, solo que no toleraba las injusticias, poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo mejor hasta que terminamos siendo amigas.

-entonces solo son amigas-pensó en voz alta, cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde

-¿Qué pensabas Elichi?, ¿Qué Nicochi y yo éramos algo?-pregunto con tono burlón, aunque solo hasta hace unas horas así era, Eli era diferente a cualquier persona que habría conocido hasta el momento, y por eso la hacía especial, era la primera vez que quería conocer a alguien de forma tan cercana.

-bueno… solo que parecen muy unidas… y e-eso pensé…-rasco su mejilla de forma un poco torpe y nerviosa

-supongo que tiene razón, quiero a Nicochi pero solo como amiga, estoy segura que de la misma forma ella me ve, además ya la viste con Nishikino-san, ambas son tal para cual

-si-sonrió de forma nerviosa-eso vi

Continuaron con una plática tranquila hasta el edificio que era donde alquilaban, vivía cerca, demasiado cerca, Nozomi vivía solo unos pisos arriba de Eli, así que la mayor ofreció hacer las tareas juntas en su departamento algo que Eli acepto gustosa.

.

-¿vives sola?-pregunto la rubia, un poco incomoda de ver ese gran departamento y ningún rastro de gente, aparte de Nozomi

-no, mis padres suelen viajar mucho-contesto con un pesado suspiro mientras se acercaba con dos tazas de café y pasteles-hace unos idas tuvieron que salir de viaje, regresaran al final del mes.

Con esto último ambas se tensaron, puesto que recordaron algo importante que pasaría al final de ese mes, soltaron a la vez un pesado suspiro, por un momento habían olvidado lo que el destino les deparaba.

-¿y ese suspiro Elichi?-trato de aminorar el pesado ambiente jugando un poco con la rubia, no pasaría mucho para que empezara a burlarse, y al parecer Eli ya se había acostumbrado, a pesar de que solo llevaran un día de conocerse.

-n-nada… t-tu también suspiraste

-jaja, solo recordé algo, no es nada-dijo acomodando las tazas de café y los pasteles en la mesa de la sala-empecemos con la tarea Elichi.

Su naturaleza casi competitiva las llevo a competir por ver quien terminaba primera la tarea, al hacerlo tan rápido y casi perfecto acabaron antes de lo previsto.

-un segundo mas y me hubieras ganado Elichi

-¿Qué dices?, yo gane-se quejó la rubia

-no Elichi, yo gane, yo termine antes que tu

-Nozomi, no sabes perder, yo fui quien termino antes

-yo fui quien gano

Comenzaron una pequeña disputa por ver quien gano a quien, al final lo decidieron como empate, pero que ese aun no era el final, y como aún era temprano se decidieron por ver una película.

-¿de qué te interesa Elichi?-pregunto la mayor una vez que sus cosas ya estuvieran ordenadas y ellas estuvieran cómodas en la habitación de la dueña del departamento.

-romance y drama-contesto casi por reflejo

-está bien Elichi, aunque no me gusta mucho el drama no creo que sea tan malo-puso la película y se acomodó al lado de Eli.

La película fue un poco aburrida para la mayor, disfruto más de las reacciones de su nueva amiga, se emocionaba ante cada escena, reía con el personaje, lloraba con el personaje y gritaba con el personaje.

Al final de la película Eli termino llorando por el final emotivo.

-esta película fue la mejor-decia secándose las lágrimas mientras reprimía un sollozo

-no pensé que fueras tan sensible Elichi-la mayor la tenía abrazada, acariciaba su cabeza de rato en rato para tranquilizarla.

-tu eres insensible si la película no te emociono-se quejó la rubia avergonzada, ya era vergonzoso que la viera llorar, le era peor el que la consolara.

-Elichi es muy cruel al decirme insensible-como castigo apretó levemente la punta de su oído, dejándolo un poco rojo

-N-No… ¡Nozomi!-se quejó tomando un poco de distancia de la mayor-eso no fue justo, me dolió-hizo un infantil puchero, ganándose esta vez un beso en la mejilla

-eres muy linda Elichi-esta era la primera vez que Nozomi actuaba de forma tan impulsiva, ni ella misma sabia explicar su comportamiento hacia la rubia, disfrutaba ver sus sonrojos pero lo que disfrutaba mas era ver esos zafiro que la atraparon desde el primer momento en que los vio.

-t-tú también-respondió al cumplido con cierta timidez, nunca antes había permitido tanto acercamiento, y menos de alguien que acabara de conocer, pero las esferas esmeraldas de Nozomi solo le decía que podía confiar, que podía creer en ella, que no tenía que pensar nada-…Nozomi…

Susurro hipnotizada, habían estado mirándose fijamente, esmeralda y zafiro se encontraban de forma directa y cada vez más cerca. Eli había empezado a inclinar su rostro hacia Nozomi quien al comienzo dudo pero luego correspondió al movimiento, era extraño, muy extraño, algo les decía que no estaba bien, tal vez deberían conocerse más, deberían darse un poco de tiempo, ¡tiempo era lo que ambas necesitaban!.

Sus dudas terminaron al momento que sus labios se encontraron por primera vez, en un toque suave y dulce. Eli tomo el dominio de los labio de Nozomi, con suma delicadeza empezó a mover sus labios al compás de los labios de Nozomi, quien correspondía el beso de forma lenta y un poco torpe.

-… te quiero…-susurraron a la vez al momento de separarse…

.

.

.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde ese encuentro, decidieron comenzar una relación. Todo estaría bien si no fuera porque ambas sentían que le fallaban a la otra, había solo una cosa que aún no habían podido compartir con la otra.

Un fin de semana habían quedado en reunirse, tendrían una cita, ambas en secreto habían decidido decir lo que tanto ocultaban en su relación.

…

Nozomi ya estaba lista, habían quedado reunirse cerca de un parque, iba a la hora pero sus intenciones se vieron interrumpidas por la presencia de sus padres, al momento de abrir la puerta los encontró enfrente de esta.

-qué suerte que nos abriste, tenemos las manos ocupadas-hablo su padre entrando al departamento-logramos llegar una semana antes de lo esperado, ya hable con los padres de tu prometida, nos reuniremos dentro de una hora.

Esto dejo completamente en shock a Nozomi, eso no podía ser cierto, no podía terminar así su vida, ¡no podía!

Iba a oponerse pero se vio interrumpida con la voz de su madre

-qué bueno que ya estas cambiada, dejamos nuestras cosas y nos vamos, nos reuniremos para almorzar con ellos.

Nozomi lo pensó mejor, si hacia un escándalo en ese momento no terminaría en nada bueno pero en cambio, si aceptaba y se reunía con esa familia, podría hacer un escándalo ahí, hacer quedar mal a su familia y que el compromiso se rompa, sería lo mejor, si, eso haría en definitiva.

.

.E

-Eli, ya deja de quejarte y termina por poner la mesa-pidió su madre desde la cocina

-si-contesto con desgano y molestia, ya iba casi media hora de retraso a su cita con Nozomi, su celular estaba apagado y para su mala suerte su padre era quien lo tenía, se lo había quitado para que no se distrajera, en realidad no era consciente de sus verdaderas intenciones.

-ya termine, ahora si me voy-dijo con paso apresurado, al llegar a la puerta se vio interrumpida por su padre quien le cerró el paso-¿Qué pasa?, ya ayude en todo lo que me pidieron

-no saldrás hasta que vengan nuestros invitados y almorcemos todos juntos-ordeno su padre, esa mirada, algo le decía a Eli que no era bueno, si quería huir debía hacerlo pronto.

-¿qui-quienes vienen?-se atrevió a peguntar, aunque en su interior ya había una respuesta

-la familia de tu prometida-contesto Alisa, estaba un poco triste por su hermana, ella era la única que sabía que ya tenía novia, pero también era la única que sabía la verdad de detrás de todos los hechos lo cual también la tranquilizaba, solo esperaba que su hermana no hiciera una locura antes de que los invitados llegaran.

-¿acaso estas…?-justo en ese momento el timbre de su hogar sonó. Eli miro sus posibles escapatorias, lo único que encontró fueron ventanas selladas, al parecer ya habían previsto esto, solo quedaba una cosa por hacer, arriesgarse a salir por su habitación y tratar de salir por allí, pero lo malo era que estaba en el segundo piso, sería algo casi suicida, pero no se iba a quedar a esperar a que su fin llegara.

Salió corriendo hacia su habitación.

-¡Eli espera!-ordeno su madre, pero no obedeció, ya en su habitación, se demoró puesto que las ventanas estaban cerradas pero había puesto seguro a su habitación para darse el tiempo suficiente de abrir esa ventana y salir en lo que sus padres encontraban la llave.

-¡hermana espera!-pidió Alisa al momento de entrar a la habitación-puedes resolver esto de otra forma

-no lo entiendes Alisa, yo…

.

-bienvenidos-Nozomi y su familia eran recibidos por dos adultos, ambos de cabellera rubia e intensos ojos azules.

-tú debes ser Tojo Nozomi-un gusto se presentó quien sería su futuro suegro. Ella sonrió de forma burlona antes de sacarle la lengua y hacer un gesto de desagrado

-¡Nozomi!-reclamo su padre

-no se preocupen, nuestra hija está peor, lo entendemos-sonrió su suegra, Nozomi estaba mirando sus posibles oportunidades de escapar, las ventanas estaban cerradas, la puerta al parecer ya tenía seguro para que no escapara. Algo la descoloco y fue escuchar un fuerte golpe en el segundo piso y algo que al parecer era vidrio rompiéndose.

-iré a ver que pasa-hablo la mujer rubia con una sonrisa fingida y atemorizante. No conocía a su prometida pero sentia lastima por ella, algo le decía que quedaría viuda antes de casarse, esa mirada le recordaba a la mirada de su madre cuando se molestaba, cuando eso pasaba solo se salvaba el que huía antes.

-pasen por favor-ofreció su futuro suegro, aun no sabía sus nombre, habían acordado presentarse al momento que sus hijas se conocieran.

Ya en la cocina volvió a asustarse por escuchar un par de golpes, no quería ni imaginar lo que estaría pasando.

.

-one-chan, puedes bajar, conocer a tu prometida y luego tratar de llegar a un acuerdo con ella, si escapas ahora solo empeoraras la situación-ofrecía de la forma mas amable Alisa, debía pensar algo rápido antes de que su hermana hiciera algo tonto

-pero…-tenía razón, actuar de forma impulsiva no la llevaría a nada-está bien…

Justo cuando salía de su habitación se arrepintió al escuchar voces en la entrada, cogió un florero de la entrada y lo impacto contra su ventana, estaba a punto de volver a intentar huir pero la presencia de su madre la paralizo, su madre era el mismo demonio cuando se molestaba.

Alisa trato de tranquilizar a su madre antes de que se quedara sin hermana, lo cual Eli aprovecho para bajar las escaleras y huir por la puerta principal. En un movimiento torpe termino tropezando y cayendo por las escaleras produciendo golpes secos más quejidos de dolor.

.

Nozomi escuchaba con cierta pena los quejidos de su prometida, en el fondo estaba feliz también, si se lo proponía podía llegar a un acuerdo con ella, al parecer también se oponía a ese compromiso. Pero por las dudas decidió seguir su plan.

En ese momento tenía un vaso de jugo en sus manos, mientras el dueño de la casa trataba de disculparse con sus invitados por los inconvenientes.

-¡esto es una burla!-Nozomi se puso de pie fingiendo estar ofendida e indignada, tomando el vaso de su jugo lo derramo contra quien sería su suegro, pero después de esto descartaba que siguieran con ese compromiso.

-¡NOZOMI!-reclamaron sus padres, estaban algo tensos con la situación y el comportamiento de su hija empeoraba las cosas

-¡me voy!-finalizo Nozomi sin importarle lo que sus padres dijeran.

.

Eli había logrado pararse, luego de tremenda caída era un milagro que solo tuviera leves dolores pero eso no importaba ahora, se paró como pudo empezando a correr hacia la entrada, aunque una vez mas perdió el equilibrio.

.

Nozomi trato de salir de la casa antes de que sus padres o los padres de su prometida la detuvieran, pero alguien trato de salir en el mismo momento y como salía corriendo inevitablemente topó con esa persona y cayó sobre esta.

.

-¡eso dolió!-se quejaron a la vez abriendo los ojos encontrándose frente a frente. Zafiro y esmeralda se reconocía de forma lenta, mientras que más pasos se hacían presentes en la entrada-¿Nozomi/Elichi?

-¿están bien?-pregunto Alisa preocupada, luego de esa caída se sorprendía de que su hermana haya sido capaz de llegar hasta la puerta

-aunque no era la mejor forma de conocerse, Eli ella será tu prometida-hablo su madre, molesta por todos esos inconvenientes, un movimiento en falso y Eli iría a la tumba

-creo que deberían pararse-esta vez era la madre de Nozomi, quien estaba ya un poco cansada por la anterior escena de su hija

Ambas chicas se levantaron con los rostros rojos, no podía ser cierto, se miraron de reojo, era obvio lo que pasaba, ambas eran la prometida de la otra, todo es tiempo habían estado comprometidas.

-supongo que el plan funciono-hablo el padre de Eli-al parecer ya se conocen y con lo que nos dijo Alisa no son solo amigas.

-¿lo sabían?-preguntaron ambas?

-claro que si-hablo esta vez el padre de Nozomi-pensamos que no sería justo que se conocieran de forma obligada así que decidimos dejarlas conocerse por cuenta propia y…

Si las esposas de ambas familias atemorizaban, ese don lo habían heredado ambas jóvenes, quienes ahora expulsaban una aura oscura.

Obviamente estaban molestas, esas últimas semanas habían estado preocupadas pensando cómo enfrentar el momento para que al final sus padres les salgan con esto, no se los perdonarían tan fácilmente.

Aunque al final no podían reclamar mucho, estarían con la persona que escogieron, aunque su encuentro haya sido casi casual ambas jóvenes estaban seguras que era el destino…

.

.

.

 _Omake_

Nozomi despertaba luego de una "calida"noche con su prometida. Sus padres habían decidido que ambas empezaran a vivir juntas, lo cual no se negaron, eso del compromiso resulto ser lo mejor que les había pasado en la vida.

- _Elichi se ve muy linda_ -pensó la mayor viendo a su prometida dormir a su lado plácidamente- _será mejor preparar el desayuno-_ aunque trato de todos los medios posibles pararse no lo logro, Eli estaba literalmente aferrada a ella, mientras mas forzaba por separarse más fuerza ejercía la menor.

Al final, de alguna forma había logrado separarse de Eli. Se apresuró en ir a la cocina y preparar el desayuno, si no se apresuraban llegaría tarde y Nico se lo recordaría el resto de su vida, ahora que estaba con Maki se había vuelto mas burlona.

Mientras preparaba el desayuno sintió unos brazos rodearla por atrás, al comienzo se sorprendió y asusto un poco, pero al reconocer esa calidez y aroma se tranquilizó.

-ya era hora que te levantaras dormilona-saludo Nozomi con una sonrisa. Eli no respondió, al menos no de la misma forma.

Con cuidado trazo suaves caricias por el torso de Nozomi hasta llegar a su rostro, ya ahí la tomo del mentón y la giro ligeramente para poder besarla.

-buenos días Nozomi-saludo con una gran sonrisa

-mouh, Elichi estoy cocinando-se quejó la mayor volviendo a lo suyo

-yo lo termino, ve a alistarte, dejé el baño preparado para ti-decía mientras volvía a abrazarla y robarle un beso.

-Elichi amaneció muy cariñosa~~-se burló con un tono pícaro u burlón

-contigo siempre-contesto con su mismo toque encantador avergonzado mas a la pelimorada

Así comenzó una tranquila mañana en su departamento y su nueva vida…

.

.

.

 **Y aquí el one-shot de la semana, espero les haya gustado, mañana estaré actualizando "RIVALIDAD"**

 **-gracias Alice Bak por seguir estas historias, y espero te haya gustado :3, salió un poco largo xD**

 **Como algunos sabrán el siguiente one-shot será la segunda parte de "el poeta y la musa"**


	8. El poeta y la musa II

¿Cuánto tiempo ya ha pasado?, ¿días, semanas, meses?, ¿Por qué no puedo sacarla de mi mente y… mi corazón?, pese a lo que dijimos pensé que la podría olvidar con el paso del tiempo, es imposible que volvamos a vernos, es imposible que ella siga sintiendo lo mismo, entonces ¿Por qué simplemente no puedo olvidarla? ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarte… Elichi?

Siento nuevamente las lágrimas en mis ojos, no quiero seguir llorando por un amor imposible, ¿amor?... ¿Por qué me enamore de Elichi? desearía no sentir esto, es muy doloroso…desearía volver a verla…

-señorita Tojo-escucho la voz de una de las sirvientas, no quiero contestar, hoy no quiero salir-ya es hora de desayunar, sus padres la esperan-como si pudiera decidir

Con pesadez comienzo a levantarme, miro mi reflejo en el espejo de mi armario, no me sorprender tener los ojos hinchados, la piel pálida y la vista un poco perdida. Anoche volví a soñar con Elichi, ya casi es un año desde que la vi por última vez, me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora, ¿habrá seguido adelante?, ¿Qué será de su familia?, ¿seguirá escribiendo?... tengo muchas preguntas pero ninguna respuesta, y tal vez es mejor así.

Me bañe y cambie de forma rápida, no quería hacer esperar a mis padres, aunque… no creo que importe tampoco. Al bajar los veo como cada mañana, mi padre está escribiendo en su celular, seguro acordando algunos negocios, mi madre esta ocupada escribiendo en una laptop y haciendo algunas llamadas, estoy segura que ni siquiera han notado mi ausencia.

-buenos días-saludo tomando asiento, mi madre me mira de reojo moviendo la cabeza, en cuanto a mi padre, parece más ocupado en lo que hace.

Desayunamos en silencio, como siempre, como cada mañana, ellos mientras comen siguen haciendo llamadas o mandando mensajes. Cuando era niña los admiraba, incluso hasta hace poco seguía admirando su trabajo, siempre se esforzaban por darme lo mejor, o eso creí. Cuando conocí a Elichi abrí los ojo, ellos solo aparentan ante la sociedad, ellos solo quieren poder, quieren que yo siga sus pasos, pero yo… ya no se si es lo que quiero, ¿Qué diría Elichi si supiera como es mi vida?, creo que se hace una idea, aún recuerdo la última vez que nos vimos, como si hubiera sido ayer, recuerdo su mirada tan sincera, llena de cariño y amor, llena de tristeza por mi partida pero a la vez llena de esperanza… te extraño mucho Elichi.

Los días se vuelven semanas, las semanas meses, y mi rutina no cambia, no hay un día que no deje de pensar en ella, empiezo a creer que me he obsesionado de ella, tal vez lo que siento por ella ano es amor sino admiración, a pesar de sus problemas personales ella siguió adelante, quiero creer que esto no es amor.

Mi nueva universidad está llena de niños ricos, mimados por sus padres, pensé que conocería a personas como yo, que quieren salir del mundo en el que viven, pero vea a donde vea solo veo a personas vacías que siguen lo que otros les rigen, yo no quiero eso para mí, no quiero seguir ese camino…

.

.

.

.

.

Han pasado dos años desde que vi a Elichi, las cosas no han cambiado mucho, tal vez un poco, mis padres empezaron a tomarme más interés, al comienzo pensé que eso era bueno pero solo me decepcione más cuando comprendí sus razones, todos los días me presentan a hijos de familias ricas, se adónde va esto y no quiero, al menos no hasta que sepa que es lo que en realidad siento por Elichi.

Lo que me reconforta cada día son los poemas que Elichi me regalo, a pesar del tiempo sigo emocionándome ante sus escritos. Con el tiempo empecé a escribir también, no tengo el talento de Elichi pero me hace sentir más relajada y cómoda, siento que si sigo escribiendo me acercare mas a Elichi, aunque eso suene ilógico e irreal, tal vez como lo que siento por ella. Últimamente he pensado mucho en lo que siento por ella, o lo que creo que siento por ella, no nos llegamos a conocer lo suficiente como para decir que esto es amor, entonces ¿Por qué ella dijo que me amaba?, tal vez fue solo una obsesión del momento, es imposible que ame a Elichi sin conocerla, es imposible que ella me ame si saber mucho de mi vida… ya no se que es lo que siento… me siento confundida… ¿Qué debería hacer?...

-hoy conocerás a uno de los herederos de una de las familias más reconocidas de Rusia-hablo mi madre, nada nuevo, como cada mañana conoceré a alguien importante

-si-conteste con desgano-mi madre parece un poco molesta, estoy segura que ya está harta de que me presente a tantos chicos y que ninguno haya causado mi interés y que ninguno de ello haya tratado de conocerme mas, en cada una de esas salidas actúo indiferente con ellos hasta que se aburren, es una táctica que me ha servido hasta ahora, espero que siga funcionando.

-su familia ha sufrido una crisis económica hace poco, hicieron algunos negocios en Japón y no salieron muy bien, volverán a comenzar en Rusia-hablo mi padre-al comienzo pensamos que no valdría la pena esta familia pero hace poco descubrimos que su apellido es muy reconocido y respetado en Rusia, su unión nos abrirá puertas?,-¿acaso están…?

-esta unión es un acuerdo mutuo y nos beneficiara a ambas familias, ellos mejoraran económicamente y nosotros podremos tener un mejor mercado en Rusia, tienes varios contactos que nos serían muy útiles y…

-¿Qué les pasa?-grite, por primera vez levante la voz a mis padres, por primera vez quería ser escuchada, pero…-¿Cómo esperan que acepte esto? ¡yo no voy a….!

-no pedimos tu permiso-la mirada intimidante de mi padre me callo, me odio por mi cobardía, agache la mirada tratando de controlar mis lágrimas, esto… no puede ser

-ya hablamos con sus padres, se conocerán esta noche, su unión será dentro de un año, tiempo suficiente para que se conozcan mejor y acordemos algunos puntos-mi madre no parecía estar dispuesta a escucharme.

No dije nada, como siempre, solo me quede callada, creo que no debería sorprenderme mucho, desde siempre he sabido que mi vida sería así, siempre supe que me comprometerían con alguien que no conozco, sabían que tomaran decisiones por mí, pero entonces… ¿Por qué me sorprendí tanto?, tal vez porque Elichi cambio muchas cosas en mí, Elichi…

-¿puedo pedir algo?-mis padre me miraron sorprendidos, tal vez porque nunca he pedido algo

-¿Qué pasa?-contesto mi padre con tono neutro.

-¿puedo regresar a Japón?-ellos me miraron incrédulos, seguro no entienden la razón y mejor así, no quiero entrar en detalle, sabía que habría un momento en el que quería huir, al menos por un tiempo, por esa razón pensé esto desde hace meses, creo que esta es mi oportunidad de saber que es lo que en realidad siento por Elichi, de saber cual será mi futuro

-¿Por qué?-cuestiono mi madre, no muy convencida de mi idea. Trate de tranquilizarme, si no lo hago bien terminare arruinando lo que llevo pensando por tanto tiempo

-una de nuestras empresas tiene un convenio con una de las empresas más reconocidas de Japón, quería empezar a trabajar por mi cuenta, creo que todo lo que aprenda será a base de experiencia y no solo libros

-eso está bien, pero ¿Por qué quieres comenzar en Japón?-pregunto mi padre, debo seguir así, sabía que la idea les gustaría, para ello en cuanto más pronto aprenda el negocio familiar será mejor

-si comenzara en una de nuestras empresas pienso que todos me tratarían con respeto y tal vez con mucho cuidado, quiero comenzar desde abajo, aprender lo que ustedes pasaron, eso me ayudara a tener su mismo razonamiento y juicio a la hora de tomar una decisión importante.

El lugar se sumió en un profundo silencio, mis padres se miraron antes de tomar una decisión, mordí mi labio inferior, su decisión me ayudaría a resolver muchos conflictos que tengo en mi interior…

-está bien, pero ese convenio será dentro de un año, ¿Qué harás hasta entonces?-pregunto mi padre

-quiero empezar a trabajar en su empresa para adquirir un poco de experiencia, también pensaba que podría servirme si conozco mejor a nuestros socios…

Mientras más hablaba mis padres más felices se veían, ese día hice hasta lo imposible para que ellos pensaran que la idea de regresar a Japón era la mejor, no sé hasta qué punto llego la conversación. Solo recuerdo a mis padres mirándome con sorpresa, diciendo que estaban orgullosos de mí…

Esa noche fuimos a uno de los restaurantes más caros de la ciudad, conoceríamos a quien se supone seria mi pareja de por vida, no estaba para nada emocionada, tampoco nerviosa, en realidad ya nada me importaba, solo el hecho de que dentro de un año podría regresar a Japón, podría ver de nuevo a Elichi.

Tal vez cuando regrese y la vea de nuevo me entere de muchas cosas, que dejo de escribir, que ya no siente nada por mí, que tiene pareja, o que incluso ya me olvido, si es así lo aceptare, pero solo quiero verla una vez más, solo una vez más y aceptare lo que mis padre me impongan.

.

Al llegar al restaurante, conocí a quienes serían mis futuros suegros, ambos eran rubios, la mujer parecía una modelo, era muy hermosa pero veía también algo extraño en ella, algo que me causaba familiaridad y a la vez odio, el hombre era alguien atractivo, cuando me presentaron me dio una sonrisa tratando de verse amble, pero lo único que vi en él fue la arrogancia, odio y algo que también causo en mi familiaridad.

-¿y su hijo?-pregunto mi padre una vez que todos estábamos sentados en la mesa

-el está afuera-dijo señalando un pequeño jardín que estaba en la parte de atrás del restaurante-dijo que quería conocer a su prometida sin ninguno de nosotros que pudiera intervenir-dijo dando una carcajada, esa actitud solo muestra arrogancia

-parece un chico educado y respetuoso-le siguió mi padre. No sé por qué pero tengo nauseas, este mundo es desagradable

-¿Por qué no vas a conocerlo?-me dijo la mujer rubia-él te esta esperando

No dije nada, me levante de mi lugar y me fui, mientras más pronto haga esto, más pronto acabara. Ahora que lo pienso, aun no se el apellido de esta familia, mis padres no quisieron decírmelo ya que querían que fuera una especie e sorpresa, una sorpresa de ricos, que clase de sorpresa es esta, ¡odio mi vida!

Siento mis lágrimas de frustración, lo único que he conocido hasta ahora es la soledad, el odio, la soberbia, la arrogancia, la sed de poder… no quiero estos pensamientos, no quiero estos sentimientos… yo quiero a

-Elichi…-susurre, había llegado al jardín. Vi a un joven rubio, ese cabello me recuerda a alguien

-buenas noches jovencita-saludo el joven, es unos años mayor que yo, debo reconocer que es apuesto, pero lo que me deja sin hablan son sus ojos, esos ojos que me recuerdan a alguien, mi corazón empieza a acelerarse, esto no es bueno, siento que algo va a pasar

-b-buenas noches…-saludo de forma un poco torpe a lo que él sonríe complacido, seguro piensa que me puse nerviosa por su presencia, pero no es así, de hecho, él ni siquiera llama mi atención, aunque sus ojos se parecen a los de ella, el solo expresa soberbia mientras que Elichi solo expresaba amor y cariño.

-mi nombre es-hizo una reverencia como si fuera un caballero-Erik Ayase, espero nos llevemos bien…

No puede ser… ese apellido….!esto no puede ser!, él es… él es el hermano de Elichi… no puedo estar comprometida con él, pero… pensé que su familia se había desintegrado, espera, él debe saber que paso con Elichi, él debe tener noticias de ella, él debe saber algo…

Trate de hablar pero no pude, mis labio se movían de forma temblorosa, tengo miedo, lo único que llega a mi cabeza es la escena de Elichi llorando, recuerdo esa mañana en que fui al templo y la encontré durmiendo allí, recuerdo que ella dijo como era su familia con ella, no puede ser, ¿Por qué mis padres quieren que me una con su familia?...

-pareces nerviosa-él se me acerco, demasiado para mi gusto, trato de abrazarme pero logre apartarlo y tranquilizarme

-t-tu hermana…-logre articular, hasta hace unos segundo él me miraba como el típico hombre que cree que ya conquisto a una chica, ahora su expresión refleja temor y enojo

-¿conoces a mi inútil hermana?-su tono de voz cambio drásticamente, hasta hace un rato hablaba de forma suave pero ahora

-¿Dónde está ella?-pregunte con lágrimas en mis ojos, tengo miedo que me diga que algo malo le paso, incluso que ellos pudieron hacerle algo

-supongo que en Japón, no tengo idea de donde estará ella-dijo riendo-perdimos contacto con ella hace dos años, no sé de que la conoces pero supongo que ella te habrá hablado de nosotros, su familia

Me tomo del mentón, y con su mano libre me abrazo atrayéndome a él

-escucha niñita, más te vale no arruinar nuestra última oportunidad de volver a tener poder…

Odio mi vida, lo odia a él, odio a mis padres, odio a todo el mundo, ¿Qué fue lo que paso Elichi?, supongo que hizo caso a mi consejo y tomo distancia de su familia, y ahora, por cosas del destino yo estoy comprometida con su hermano ¿Por qué?

Trate de razonar con mis padres, incluso les dije como eran en realidad la familia Ayase, lo que el hermano de Elichi me dijo esa noche, pero ellos no me creyeron, ni siquiera me escucharon, estaban empeñados con esta unión. Luego de averiguar descubrí que efectivamente la familia Ayase es muy reconocida entre empresas grandes en Rusia…supongo que… este será mi futuro…

.

.

.

El último año paso de forma lenta, al menos una vez a la semana mis padres tenían una cena con la familia Ayase, Erik se mostraba caballeroso en frente de mis padres, pero conmigo era el tipo más irrespetuoso, vulgar y odioso que haya conocido, muchas veces trato de abrazarme, besarme e incluso tocarme de mas, de alguna forma logre eludirlo, logre evitar algún acercamiento incensario entre ambos, estoy segura que se hartó, peo a pesar de eso parecía decidido a seguir con lo de nuestra compromiso.

Eso ya no me importaba, dentro de unos meses será la boda, increíblemente patético, me casare con alguien que no amo ni amare, lo único que me tranquiliza es que podre regresar a Japón, podre regresar allí unos meses, tal vez solo me lleve otra decepción, estoy emocionalmente preparada a lo que me espera, estoy segura que Elichi ya tiene a alguien especial y lo respetare.

.

Llegue a Japón cerca del mediodía, viaje un poco antes a mi grupo de compañeros, en total fuimos diez los trasladados, yo fui en un vuelo privado. Ya en Japón busque un hotel, uno barato, a pesar de tener dinero nunca me ha gustado gastar por gastar, luego de eso fui a buscar algún departamento, aunque la empresa nos afianza ese gasto quiero buscar un lugar cómodo, no quiero vivir cerca de mis compañeros de trabajo, no creo poder tolerar sus insinuaciones.

Ya en la tarde, luego de haber dado un rápido recorrido a la ciudad, la ciudad donde nos conocimos, fui al templo, quería ver al puesta de sol como lo hacíamos cuando nos quedábamos en las tardes, me pregunto si la volveré a ver, no tengo idea de cómo empezar a buscarla, tengo los medios para encontrarla pero no sé si aún estoy preparada, tal vez aún tengo miedo… miedo de verla y saber que ya tiene a alguien, que es lo más seguro…

Todo esto pensaba mientras veía la puesta de sol, cerré los ojos tratando de relajarme, por primera vez luego de tres años siento paz, esa paz que solo ella me brindaba…

Escuche pasos en mi detrás, sentí al intensa mirada de alguien, como si fuera… mi corazón se agito un poco, sería imposible que sea ella, lentamente me fui girando.

Luego de tres años al fin la volvía a ver, igual de hermosa y radiante como la conocí, ella me miraba con asombro, como si viera un fantasma, me pregunto si estará asustada.

-Elichi… te amo-logre decir, me pregunto si recordara lo que le prometí la última vez, tal vez ya lo olvido, pero esa promesa es lo que me ha mantenido firme hasta ahora, quiero saber cuál es tu respuesta luego de tres años Elichi

Ellas se acercó a mí con pasos lentos y un poco dudosos, parece que aún no creer que soy yo, no sé si siente felicidad o tristeza, apenas estuvo cerca baje la vista, no creo poder verla a los ojos sin romper en llanto, mi mano empieza a temblar, tengo miedo…

-Nozomi…-mi nombre salió de sus labios, de forma clara y suave. Levante la mirada para al fin poder verla de frente, ver esos hermosos orbes zafiro que me conquistaron en el pasado. Imaginé seguir viendo sorpresa o duda en ella, pero lejos de eso solo veo en su rostro una radiante sonrisa-te extrañe princesa…

Ella se inclinó hacia mí, tomo mi mano y con delicadeza la beso, como si ella fuera un príncipe y yo su princesa…

-mmhh…-mordí mi labio ante la sorpresa de su repentina acción, siento mi rostro caliente, mi corazón ha empezado a agitarse de forma violenta, ¿Por qué?, se supone que esto no era amor, ¿Por qué late de esta forma?

-eres realmente tú, ¿verdad?-Elichi tiene una rodilla en el suelo y me ve, me ve con amor, me ve de la misma forma en que me veía hace tres años, esto no puede ser, ella sigue sintiendo lo mismo. No conteste, no pude, sentia un nudo en la garganta que me impedía hablar.

Me puse de pie y arrodille frente a ella, ya no importa nada, Elichi me hace ser egoísta, la rodee con mis brazos abrazándola, ella respondió con movimientos dudosos, temía hacer algo indebido pero no me importo, quería sentirla cerca de mí, quería sentir su calidez, su aroma, luego de tres años… ella me sigue queriendo y yo… no, no la quiero, yo la… amo…

Siento que el destino me apoya y me odia, estoy comprometida con su hermano y curiosamente trabajare con Elichi en la misma empresa, ¿Por qué tiene que ser así?. No puedo decirle lo de mi compromiso, no puedo ser tan egoísta, no se que hacer, pensé que cuando la volviera a ver ya no habría ese sentimiento en mí, pensé que aclararía de una vez que ese sentimiento no era cariño sino admiración, pero lejos de arreglar mis dudas solo se aclararon y confundieron más, lo que siento por ella es amor, el mismo amor que sentí en el pasado, esto no está bien, no es correcto, Elichi no merece alguien como yo, se merece alguien mejor….

.

.

-buenos días Nozomi-Elichi vino a recogerme en mi primer día de trabajo, vivimos cerca, solo una cuadra de diferencia y solo a dos cuadras estaba nuestro trabajo

-buenos días…-conteste con una leve sonrisa, ella pareció preocuparse por mi expresión, parecía dudar si preguntarme o callar, igual que en el pasado, puedo leer claramente sus expresiones como ella las mías.

-no te preocupes, aún estoy un poco cansada, solo ayer regrese a Japón y hoy comenzare una nueva etapa-trate de dar una mejor sonrisa, pero esta vez parecía decidida.

Tomo mi rostro, a diferencia de su hermano, su caricia provocaba todo un revuelo en mi interior. Con mucha delicadeza, sentí su mano pasar por mi mejilla y terminar en mi mentón, lo hacía con tanto cuidado, casi inimaginable, puedo ver que al paso de los años se ha vuelto alguien más segura y decidida.

Siento mi rostro calentarse a medida que se acerca a mí, aun no hablamos de lo que una vez sentimos, creo que deberíamos empezar hablando, deberíamos hacer las cosas bien pero…

-hmm…-sentir sus labios sobre los míos nuevamente después de tres años me quito uso de razón, la abrase por el cuello atrayéndola más, la necesitaba, necesitaba de ella, sentia que la necesitaba incluso mas que la necesidad de respirar.

Sentí sus brazos rodearme, lo hacía con tanto cuidado y amor que solo me hacía caer más por ella. El beso fue suave, de inicio a fin, fue un poco torpe también, estoy segura que ella tampoco tiene experiencia, hasta ahora ha sido la única persona a la que he besado y a la única que quiero besar, estoy segura que lo mismo significo para ella.

-Eli…chi…-susurre contra sus labios, ella sonrió de forma cálida. Desde ayer que nos vimos no estaba segura de cómo llamarla, si por su apellido, nombre o el apodo que una vez le puse

-te amo Nozomi-tomo mis manos entre las suyas, llevándolas hacia su rostro deposito un beso en ambas. Baje la mirada, ya no estoy segura de que color es mi rostro-… quisiera escuchar tu respuesta…

Volvió a tomarme del mentón y levantando mi rostro me miro con esos zafiros intensos que solo ella posee. No puedo hablar, no quiero decirle lo que siento, esto no está bien… pero tampoco quiero lastimarla…. no se que decir…

-has cambiado un poco-deje de sentir la calidez y calor de su mano en mi rostro. Su mirada se tornó seria, no estoy segura que es, sigue expresando cariño pero hay algo mas-… te has vuelto más hermosa…

Tuve que bajar completamente el rostro, siento arder toda mi cara de vergüenza, es extraño, en el pasado me controlaba mas, pero estoy segura que en mas de una ocasión ella noto mis sonrojos.

-c-creo…-me anime a hablar-… de-deberíamos hacer… esto de forma correcta…-aun no me atrevía a verla, solo espere en silencio su respuesta

-ayer dijiste que me amabas-contesto tomando de nuevo mis manos-pero tienes razón, en el pasado no pudimos conocernos como debería, pero eso pienso hacer la cosas de forma correcta esta vez, además-me tomo de sorpresa, había vuelto a unir nuestros labios, solo que esta vez el contacto duró solo unos segundos-ahora estoy segura que sientes algo por mí, me esforzare para que te sientas mas segura a mi lado…

Sentí ganas de llorar al momento que me abrazo, Elichi era muy amable, ella no merece alguien como yo, ella… lagrimas salieron de mis ojos al momento de separarnos, siento que la estoy usando, siento que le estoy mintiendo…

De camino a nuestro trabajo ella me hablo de lo que le paso estos últimos tres años, logro publicar un libro y ahora iba por el segundo, también me conto que perdió contacto con su familia cuando termino la preparatoria, si supiera lo de mi compromiso, que irónico…

Nos pusimos al contacto de algunas cosas, no entre en detalle de mi vida ya pesar de que ella lo noto lo respeto, cada acción que hacía solo provocaba que me enamorara mas de ella, ¿Por qué?, esto no está bien, solo la lastimare, ella no se merece eso, ella no ha hecho nada para merecer que juegue con ella, ¿jugar?, si, estaría jugando con sus sentimientos si no le digo la verdad, ella tiene esperanzas de que estemos juntas y no pasara, definitivamente no, por mas que quiera estar a su lado no podrá ser…

-¿Nozomi?-sentir su mano tomar la mía me hizo volver a la realidad-¿estás bien?, pareces pensativa y nerviosa

-un poco…-conteste fingiendo una sonrisa mientras bajaba mi mirada al suelo

-¿estás nerviosa por tu primer día de trabajo aquí?-tomo mi rostro obligándome a verla directamente. Miraba sus orbes zafiro como si esto lo fueran todo, para mí lo eran, esos orbes que solo me brindaban cariño, y los cuales yo lastimaría por mi egoísmo…

-un poco-dije apartando mi rostro, ella hizo una mueca, pero al parecer imagino algo diferente a lo real, tal vez piensa que no me gusta estar tan cerca de ella, o tal vez que no es lo que sugirió pero que no se lo quiero decir, sea lo que sea no era bueno, me miro seria, no molesta sino pensativa.

-si te incomodo solo dímelo, no quiero hacer algo impudente o hacerte sentir presionada, yo te amo y te respeto, si sientes que estoy yendo muy rápido solo dilo y tratare de cambiarlo-esta vez solo roso mi mano, no la tomo por respeto

-creo que deberíamos… conocernos antes de decir que esto es amor…

-te lo dije la última vez, que si me rechazas sea mirándome fijamente o creeré que es mentira y es otra la razón por la que dices esto-acaricio mi mejilla con cuidado, demasiado, tanto que incluso llegue a desesperarme, dentro de mi deseaba que me abrazara, estar siempre en sus brazos, pero no quiero que lo sepa, no debe saberlo.

-lo siento, solo… estoy un poco confundida, luego de verte después de tres años… no es lo mismo-esta vez la mire a los ojos, ella pareció aceptar esta explicación pero no quedo muy convencida.

-entonces nos daremos un tiempo para enmendar el tiempo perdido-dijo dándome una gran sonrisa, volvió a tomar mi mano y la llevo a su rostro, deposito un beso corto en esta mientras me veía fijamente-pero no desperdiciare cualquier oportunidad que tenga para ser más cercana a ti.

Sus ojos brillaban de forma intensa y sincera, la sonrisa en su rostro me brindaba tanta paz y seguridad, todas sus facciones las encontraba perfectas y hermosas, a diferencia de mi… yo soy opuesta a ti Elichi, soy falsa, te lastimare y aun así… quiero estar a tu lado… esto está mal.

Ella me guio dentro del edificio, el cual sería mi nueva área de trabajo.

-buenos días Eli-saludo una joven, alta, pelo azul, muy hermosa-estaba preocupada por ti, ayer parecías un poco preocupada

-estoy bien, gracias Umi, solo estaba cansada-contesto Elichi dándole una gran sonrisa, al parecer tiene una buena amistad, algo en mi interior siente celos de esto, tal vez porque quería ser la única para Elichi, ¿hasta dónde puede llegar mi egoísmo?-¿y llego tu amiga?

-si, estará en el área de Finanzas, te la presentare después, su nombre el Minami Kotori-dijo empezando a caminar, como Elichi la siguió yo también la imite-¿y ella es?-pregunto viéndome

-es una amiga-me sentí triste ante su respuesta, tal vez esperaba que dijera que somos algo mas pero yo misma puse una barrera hace unos minutos.

-mucho gusto, mi nombre es Tojo Nozomi-me presente

-un gusto, soy Sonoda Umi-respondió al saludo de forma amable, al momento de cruzar miradas logre distinguir un brillo especial, sentí como si la conociera desde antes. Ella y Elichi empezaron a hablar de algunos problemas en algunas áreas y entonces encontré la respuesta, ella es como nosotras, alguien que tal vez no encajaría y a la vez si, alguien capaz de comprender los sentimiento de otras personas y a la vez dificultarle en expresar los suyos…

-¡deja de quejarte de todo mocosa!-una pelinegra paso por nuestro lado discutiendo con otra chica, un poco mas alta de cabello rojizo-soy tu superior y lo único que harás serán obedecer mis órdenes.

-por favor, no tienes ni idea de quién soy-se quejaba la pelirroja, quien tenía una mirada irritada, pero no tanto como la primera.

-¿algún problema?-pregunto Elichi a ambas jóvenes quienes se tensaron ante su presencia-¿Yazawa-san?

-n-no-contesto la pelinegra-lo siento, solo un problema con una novata, nada que no se pueda manejar

La nombrada hizo un bufido, sin inmutarse ante la presencia de Elichi que al parecer era también su superior

-escucha, tal vez no te han enseñado las reglas de esta empresa pero debes respeto a tus superiores…

-mi nombre es Nishikino Maki, ¿te suena el apellido?-refuto la chica, empezaba a molestarme, a pesar de que su apellido sea reconocido no por ello puedes abusar de tu poder, es algo que siempre he pensado

-¿Ni-Nishikino?-Yazawa-san se puso pálida-e-ese apellido es de l-los directores…-su expresión de sorpresa cambio a burla-si claro, incluso si es tu apellido no significa que seas algún pariente de los directores, sino ¿Qué harías en un nivel tan bajo?

-¡ya vasta!-Sonoda-san levanto la voz antes de que se formara otra discusión-sea el apellido que tengas aquí tenemos reglas y una jerarquía, si no obedeces a tus superiores terminaras fuera de esta compañía

Iba a contraatacar pero la mirada seria o molesta de Elichi la callo, soltó un gruñido e hizo una reverencia como disculpa.

-que problemática-soltó un suspiro Sonoda-san

-¿será cierto lo de su apellido?-pregunto Elichi-los directores tienen una hija pero no sé nada de ella

-no creo que sea lo que estas imaginando, pero de todas formas ella debe obedecer las normas sin importar la familia de la que venga

-es verdad, nos vemos después Umi-le dio una leve sonrisa-le enseñare a Nozomi su nueva área de trabajo y le mostrare las instalaciones

-está bien, nos vemos después-dijo alejándose, a lo lejos la vi reunirse con una joven castaña de ojos azules

-¿es tu amiga?-pregunte de forma curiosa, recuerdo que en el pasado le costaba relacionarse, aun cuando habían muchos alumnos tras ella siempre tuvo amistades superficiales

-si, es una de las pocas personas con la que he logrado ser yo misma-contesto mostrando una gran sonrisa-te llevare a tu área, estaremos cerca ya que estoy especializada también en el área de finanzas, pero ahora mismo estoy en el área de logística, aun así me veras seguido en tu área-dijo dándome un guiño que provoco un sonrojo en mí, y no solo en mí.

Mientras caminábamos note que todos se le quedaban viendo, en el pasado siempre fue así también, ella decía que me miraban a mí pero en realidad es a ella, yo siempre creí y seguiré creyendo que es a Elichi a quien miran.

-sabes, estoy un poco molesta que te vean tanto-me dijo mientras me abría una puerta de forma amable y caballerosa-tendré que apurarme en conquistarte

-e-es a ti a quien miran-conteste nerviosa, mis mejillas se pusieron más rojas, quise decir algo mas pero no pude, sus intensos zafiros me callaron.

-buenos días Eli-san ¡nya!-una joven peli naranja se abalanzó sobre Elichi-necesito ayuda-dijo con ojitos de gato abandonado

-¿Qué paso esta vez?-dijo separándose de la joven mientras soltaba un suspiro, parecía estar acostumbrada a esto-hay unos datos que no cuadran, no se que hacer

-¿y Koizumi-san?-pregunto viendo a los demás miembros del área. Su mirada se detuvo en una castaña la cual hablaba con una peli gris

-esta con la nueva-lloriqueo de forma infantil. Este lugar parece más entretenido que la empresa de mi padre, recuerdo que ahí solo me veían con respeto y miedo, aquí solo soy una simple trabajadora de su mismo nivel… me gusta esta sensación.

-buenos días Eli-san-no me gusto, no me gusto ese tono de voz-veo que vienes acompañada-dijo la joven que acababa de acercarse a nosotras-me estudio de pies a cabeza con una mirada un poco seria

-si, es una de las que fueron trasladadas-contesto Elichi con una sonrisa amable

-ya veo, mi nombre es Yuki Anju, jefa del área de finanzas-me miro con una leve sonrisa-será un gusto trabaja contigo-su saludo fue rápido, miro de nuevo a Elichi de forma ¿coqueta?-¿no deberías estar en tu área?, yo me puedo ocupar de ella.

Este día fue un poco intenso, Elichi venia cada nada al área a entregar documentos o ante cualquier detalle, solo lo hacía para hablar un poco conmigo y verificar que me estuviera adaptando. Algo que creo no disfrutaba de ver Yuki-san, pensé que se desquitaría conmigo, me aumentaría el trabajo o algo, pero lejos de eso quiso conocerme más, al comienzo temía por sus intenciones pero se portó de forma amable, es un poco extraña. No me sentí sola ya que aparte de mí había otra joven trasladada, resulto ser la amiga de Sonoda-san, ella y Elichi también son jefas, en el caso de Elichi es jefa de logística y Sonoda-san es jefa de Estadística.

Este día fue el mejor de mi vida, por primera vez en mi vida pude hablar de forma fluida con mis compañeros de trabajo, se presentaron algunos problemas pero nada que no pudiéramos resolver, para ser mi primer día creo que me acostumbrare muy rápido.

…

-¿Qué tal tu primer día de trabajo?-pregunto Elichi feliz, creo que veía en mi rostro lo emocionada que estaba, casi tanto que por un momento olvide nuestro obstáculo.

-el mejor-dije tomándola del brazo y apegándome a ella, ya no me importaba nada, solo quería disfrutar más de esto, de ella-qué tal si vamos por un parfait, aún es temprano y he querido ir contigo de nuevo a esa tienda.

Sé que ella entendió a lo que me refería, en nuestra primera y única cita fuimos a esa tienda, desde ese día quise volver a ir con ella, para mi hacer eso era como un deseo, un sueño que anhele durante estos años.

-me parece buena idea-me reí ante su sonrojo, no había notado que mi brazo seguía entrelazado al suyo, pero me era más cómodo así, y al parecer para ella también, así que nos mantuvimos de la misma forma hasta la tienda.

-ha cambiado un poco-menciono Elichi mientras nos acomodamos en un lugar apartado, curiosamente el mismo en el que esa mañana tuvimos nuestra cita-pero me gusta

-a mi también-pedimos solo un parfait, una grande, tenía chocolate, un poco de fresa, vainilla, decorado con galletas y otros dulces que a Elichi se le antojo.

-¿está bien que compartamos?-pregunto Elichi una vez que comenzamos a comer, aunque sonreí sé que ella detecto mi nerviosismo, también podía sentir lo tensa y nerviosa que ella estaba

-¿lo dices cuando ya pedimos?-pregunte un poco burlona, algo poco usual en mí, siempre trato de pensar todo lo que digo y no se, tal vez ser mas formal, pero con Elichi nunca fue así, y nunca lo será

-s-solo que… no quería desaprovecha esta oportunidad de ser más cercana a ti pero tampoco quiero que te sientes presionada-dijo de forma sincera, mostrando un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas pero sin dejar de verme con esos intensos orbes zafiro. Mis mejillas empezaron a tomar color también, baje un poco la mirada como disimulo, pero de nada serbia, era un libro abierto para Elichi.

-Elichi es un poco injusta-murmure lo suficiente audible como para que me escuchara-y-yo también quiero ser más cercana a ti-trate de verla a los ojos, pero los aparte apenas tuve su atención, no puedo verla a los ojos…

-entonces no me sentiré mal si hago esto…-levante la mirada sin entender el significado de sus palabras, lo que encontré fue el rostro de Elichi cerca, demasiado cerca al mío, por un momento pensé que me besaría y de forma inconsciente cerré los ojos esperando ese contacto al cual ya me volví adictiva. Los labios de Elichi son lo mejor que pude haber probado…

Lo que sentí fue algo cálido chocar con mi mentón, era su mentón, nuestros rostros estaban unidos, la mire confundida, era muy agradable, pero seguro tendría otro significado este acercamiento.

-esta es la mejor forma de besar a una princesa-murmuro manteniendo su rosto aun pegado al mío. Mi rostro se volvía cada vez más caliente, por un momento pensé en sepárame de Elichi pero no pude, solo la atraje mas a mí, cerré los ojos y disfrute de ese semi-beso.

Elichi me enseño algo ese día, un beso no significa solo un contacto de labios o… algo más, Elichi me enseño otra cosa, no solo nuestros labios pueden demostrar el cariño, incluso sentir la mano de Elichi tomar la mía era suficiente, muchas veces escuche a adultos o mis propios compañeros relacionar el amor con el sexo, relacionar este sentimiento tan puro con un simple contacto físico, en realidad, lo que trasmitimos cuando estamos con la persona que amamos no es solo un contacto, lo que quiero de Elichi es más que eso, más que un beso, una caricia, o incluso algo íntimo, lo que quiero de ella es su calor, sentirla a mi lado, sentir que estoy protegida y que puedo protegerla, eso es el amor, es por eso que estoy segura que amo a Elichi.

Cuando estamos juntas no es necesario presionar el momento, incluso estar en silencio disfrutando de la presencia de la otra es más significativo que cualquier muestra de amor. Es extraño, Elichi ha cambiado muchas cosas de mí, desde el primero momento que la vi algo cambio dentro de mí, y aunque trate de olvidarlo, ignorarlo o dejarlo, seguirá ahí, ese sentimiento seguirá creciendo, ¿esto estará bien? ¿estará bien amar a alguien que no merezco?, Elichi merece alguien mejor, me he empeñado en creer eso, pero, ¿Por qué no cambiar y ser esa persona para ella?...

.

Los días se han vuelto cada vez más entretenidos, en mi trabajo todos se llevan bien y mal, es un poco extraño pero divertido, siempre hay compañeros envidiosos que quieren molestarte o creerse mas pero desde el comienzo obtuve un poco de respeto, primero por mis aptitudes y segundo, porque Elichi siempre estaba a mi lado, todos parecen respetarla y admirarla, aunque ella se empeña en decir que es a mí a quien miran. Desde ese día no hemos tenido algún acercamiento físico más allá de tomarnos las manos o un beso en la mejilla.

Para ambas eso es suficiente, eso es lo único que necesito, y puedo ver que para Elichi también es lo mismo.

-Nozomi, que te parece si este fin de semana tenemos una cita-sugirió Elichi de camino a nuestros respectivos hogares-ya sabes, este domingo se cumplirá una semana desde que te volví a ver y quiero que sea especial.

-Elichi, no es necesario preocuparse tanto-conteste con una pequeña risa mientras disfrutaba de su sonrojado rostro

-pero yo quiero tener una cita contigo-esta vez no mostro nerviosismo sino pura confianza y determinación

-está bien Elichi-apoye mi cabeza a su hombro, nuestros brazos estaban entrelazados pero prefería acomodarme mejor a su lado y hacer notar que ambas éramos muy cercanas, unas chicas se quedaron viendo a Elichi, tal vez por eso lo hice, no pensé que llegara a ser tan posesiva y celosa pero Elichi no parece tener problemas con eso.

Yo no soy la única, Elichi muchas veces se ha molestado con algunos compañeros del trabajo y es porque algunos se me insinúan a tal grado que llegan a ser muy molestos, Elichi me saco de más de un apuro, a veces me cuesta rechazar a las personas, puedo alejarlas pero si se vuelven tan persistentes pierdo el control.

-entonces ¿tendremos una cita?-pregunto para asegurarse si lo seria

-si, tendremos una cita Elichi-dije separándome con pesar de su brazo, acabábamos de llegar a mi departamento

-descansa Nozomi-con delicadeza, como cada caricia suya, tomo mi rostro y deposito un corto beso en mi mejilla-te quiero mucho

-yo también Elichi-la abrace, respirando su dulce fragancia-te quiero mucho-nos mantuvimos abrazadas unos minutos, con pesar nos separamos ansiosas porque llegara el fin de semana-regresa con cuidado Elichi

-no te preocupes, nos vemos mañana-me dio un último beso, esta vez fue en mi mano-mi princesa…

Al día siguiente en el trabajo, lo hicimos todo muy rápido, como si apurar nuestro trabajo hiciera que el día fuera más de prisa, pero fue divertido competir con Elichi o con mis demás compañeros de trabajo. He conocido a personas muy interesantes, comenzando con Nishikino Maki, suele ser algo… tsundere creo que la definiría, es un poco orgullosa y engreída per curiosamente con Yazawa-san es muy amable, aún no sabemos si es pariente de los directores pero su actitud ha empezado a cambiar en solo una semana, aunque Yazawa-san es pequeña es de temer, tiene un carácter bastante explosivo pero también me agrada. Koizumi-san y Kousaka-san son la que más me divierten, hacen que un estresante día de trabajo sea el mas divertido. Alguien quien también me divierte es Sonoda-san, al comienzo pensé que ella sentia algo por Elichi por ser muy apegada a ella pero pronto note que solo era amistad, en tal caso si siente algo, pero no por Elichi sino Minami-san, la hija de la directora de la preparatoria a la que Elichi y yo fuimos, es alguien muy amable y tierna, me agrada mucho, y parece que a Sonoda-san también. Koizumi-san es otra de mis compañeras, es muy callada y reservada, a primera vista alguien normal, pero tiene algo que las demás tienen que me atrae, cada una de ellas siento que es especial, Yuki-san, Kira-san, Toudo-san…aprecio a cada uno de mis compañeros de trabajo, siento que por primera vez estoy en el lugar que pertenezco.

…

Ese domingo por la mañana, me desperté a primera hora, lo primero que hice fue bañarme, arreglar mi departamento, desayunar y esperar impaciente a que Elichi viniera, habíamos acordado que ella pasaría por mí, aunque pienso que hubiera sido mejor encontrarnos en algún parque, estación o donde sea, Elichi insistió. Lo últimos minutos fueron eternos hasta que de alguna forma pude soportarlos, al escuchar el timbre prácticamente salí corriendo. Me quede confundida al ver un inmenso ramo de rosas blancas, aunque por el enorme ramo no pude ver el rostro de quien las traía sabia de quien se trataba.

-Elichi, tan puntual como siempre-sonreí al ver su puchero asomarse por un lado

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?-pregunto un poco molesta por no haberle funcionado la idea que habría tenido-quería sorprenderte

-solo Elichi me traería rosas-conteste con diversión mientras le daba espacio para que entrara al departamento-a no ser que quisieras que alguien más me las traiga

-¡eso jamás!-contesto muy seria, bastante que llego a ser divertido, al menos para mí lo era-¿Dónde las pongo?-pregunto avergonzada por lo anterior

-las pondré en agua yo, no te preocupes-dije recibiendo ese hermoso regalo, al momento de recibirlas me quede sin aire, incluso olvide la facultad de pensar, Elichi me dejo con la boca abierta y el rostro rojo.

Usaba un traje blanco, parecía como si fuera a una fiesta de gala

-¿E-Elichi…?-fue lo único coherente que salió de mis labios luego de estar cerca de un minuto admirando a Elichi quien también estaba sonrojada, seguro porque la estuve mirando tanto y se sintió incomoda o avergonzada

-harasho…-susurro, aun así logre escucharla-Nozomi estas hermosa, eres toda una princesa-no pude responder a su halago, quede paralizada al momento que su mano se posó en mi mejillas, y como siempre, me acaricio con mucho cuidado y amor.

¿En qué momento nos quedamos viendo fijamente?, no estoy segura, pero sentia que me perdía en sus zafiros, esos orbes que solo mostraban calidez y amor. Mire sus labios por unos segundo, pude ver que ella también miraba los míos, ¿sería correcto si intentara besarla?, estoy segura que me correspondería, pero no sé si es correcto, no somos nada aun, no estaría bien, aunque hasta ahora hemos actuado como toda una pareja.

-será mejor apurarnos-Elichi rompió el momento-o tendré deseos de…-sentir su aliento chocar contra mi rostro me dejo totalmente paralizada y avergonzada-probar algo más que tu mejilla o manos…

Cerré los ojos indicándole que no me opondría si en caso quisiera hacerlo, pareció entender que tenía mi permiso pero sé que tampoco quería hacer algo inapropiado, junto su frente con la mía. Ambas cerramos los ojos…. Es increíble, con solo una muestra de cariño todo mi ser se siente tranquilo y en paz, Elichi es la única que me hace sentir de esta forma, y la única que me hará sentir así.

Salimos de mi departamento, como siempre, entrelazamos nuestros brazos. Solo ha pasado una semana desde que nos volvimos a ver pero nuestra relación va más allá que una amistad, ni siquiera parecemos novias, parecemos algo más que eso…

-Nozomi, ¿hay algún lugar al que quieras ir?-había uno en especial al que quería ir, pero sería para después,

-no, tu decide a donde iremos-conteste apoyando mi cabeza a su hombro y frotando mi mejilla. Esto se siente bien, poder ser así de cercana con ella, esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado, conocer a Elichi es lo mejor en mi vida, Elichi es mi única felicidad en este mundo.

-¿Qué te parece ir a un invernadero?-ella sonrió ante mi sonrojo, la idea sin duda me hacía feliz

-no te burles Elichi-hice un mohín ante su burla. Ella acaricio la punta de mi nariz provocando que mis mejillas empezaran a tomar color-¡Elichi!-reclame apartando mi rostro a lo que ella empezó a reír. No pude molestarme su risa me contagio, Elichi tiene una sonrisa muy contagiosa

-eres muy hermosa princesa, incluso cuando te molestas o avergüenzas-baje mi mirada avergonzada, estaba bien que en el pasado me idealizara y me convirtiera en su musa o princesa, pero no se si debería seguir haciéndolo, otra vez siento culpabilidad, no lo merezco, no merezco a Elichi-¿Nozomi?

-lo siento, solo recordaba que en el pasado así me llamabas, no se si esta bien que lo sigas haciendo-levante un poco la mirada pero mi atención se puso en el frente, algo que de seguro la inquieto-no soy la persona que crees Elichi, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi…

-no te gustan las cosas dulces, te gustan las flores y las constelaciones, tus colores preferidos son los claros, en especial el lila o purpura, eres callada y reservada pero no por eso antisocial, piensas y estudias tu entorno, prefieres no relacionarte, no por temor sino que comprendes cuando las personas son superficiales contigo, tienes un fuerte sentido de la identidad…-Elichi empezó a enumerar muchos puntos de mí que creí desconocía, ¿Cómo sabe tanto?

-…-cuando termino solo me quede viéndola, incapaz de poder decir algo, tenía tantas preguntas pero ninguna respuesta, no sabía por dónde empezar a preguntar-y-yo…

-¿Cómo se tanto?-pregunto en vez de mi-siempre te estuve observando, me enamore de ti, a primera viste tú me atrapaste pero cuando me hablaste esa tarde en el pasillo pensé que eras inalcanzable para mí, en ese momento pensé que eras alguien extraña y que no me convenía acercarme, pero las cosas cambiaron conforme avanzaba el tiempo y tome interés por ti, al comienzo creí que solo era admiración, luego pensé que sería un sentimiento pasajero que se iría pero conforme te conocía me fui enamorando de ti, tienes razón, hay muchas cosas que no se de ti, pero también hay muchas cosas que se de ti, a pesar que en el pasado mostraste conmigo distanciamiento lo entendí cuando te perdí, en realidad te preocupaba, no querías lastimarme y por eso actuaste así-Elichi se detuvo provocando que yo también me detuviera-pero las cosas han cambiado ahora, esa tarde en que te vi por última vez me hice una promesa, una promesa que he cumplido y seguiré cumpliendo-sentí sus manos tomar las mías, mis ojos estaban perdidos en sus orbes zafiro-me volvería mas fuerte, prometí ser mas fuerte para que la próxima vez pudiera protegerte, no se que es lo que ocultas pero se que es algo que te ha atormentado en el pasado y te sigue atormentando. Esta vez soy alguien fuerte y esta vez podre protegerte, podre tomar tu mano con confianza-llevo mi mano a su rostro y lo beso de forma lenta y suave-y decirte que te amo…

Sentí mis mejillas húmedas, mi vista estaba nublada, esto… ¡no estaba bien!. Me abrace a Elichi con fuerza, quería contestar su confesión pero no debía, no debía ser egoísta, yo no podía serlo…

-no te pido una respuesta ahora Nozomi-acaricio mi cabello, mi rostro, mi manos… podía sentirlo, la fuerza que su calor me brindaba, ella era muy fuerte, estoy segura que físicamente lo es pero la fuerza que ella me brinda es emocional, esa fuerza que siempre carecí ella lo tiene. Estar en sus brazos me hacía sentir segura, en algún momento deje de llorar, solo quería disfrutar de ella, quería disfrutar de todo su ser… te amo Elichi, desearía poder decirte estas palabras de frente y no solo en mi mente.

…

Llegamos al invernadero, era mas amplio de lo que imagine, Elichi hablo con la encargada, al parecer la conoce, nos guio hasta un jardín, donde solo habían lirios.

-este lugar es mi favorito cuando necesito inspiración para escribir-comento mientras se sentaba en el pasto, palmeo a su lado indicando que la imitara, lo hice pero me senté un poco más lejos que ella.

Nos quedamos en silencio, no estoy segura de cuanto paso, ambas simplemente preferimos no hablar en ese momento, yo trataba de ordenar mis pensamientos, y estoy segura que ella también lo hacía.

-perdona por lo de hace rato-hablo luego de estar cerca de una hora en silencio-no quise hacerte sentir forzada o culpable…

-n-no fue por eso que llore…-conteste, volví a ponerme nerviosa, si la conversación seguía ella sabría que la correspondo, aunque estoy segura que lo sabe pero seguro aun lo duda.

-esta es la forma en como me siento-de su bolsillo saco una hoja doblada y me la alcanzo. Pude reconocer su perfecta ortografía, su letra seguía igual de hermosa, pero lo que más me cautivo fue el poema.

En este reflejaba dudas, temores, culpabilidades pero también esperanza. Esos sentimientos eran de Elichi, era lo mismo que yo sentia.

-no se compara a tu escritura pero… es como yo me siento-saque de mi bolsillo una hoja doblada y se la alcance-esta también es la forma en que te veo…

Ella desdoblo la pequeña hoja, luego de leerla quedo cerca de un minuto de silencio pensativa.

-tenemos los mismos miedos… no pensé que admiraras a alguien como yo-sentí un poco de tristeza al ver su mirada confundida, solo la estoy confundiendo.

-siempre te he admirado-esta vez me atreví a acercarme un poco más a ella, la rodee con cuidado apegándola a mi cuerpo, no quería que dudara o se confundiera-tú has sida mi motivación estos tres años… me sentia un poco confundida, creía que este sentimiento era admiración pero… es algo mas…

Ella pareció reaccionar con esto último, levanto la mirada mirándome fijamente, tenía una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

-si esperamos tres años creo que podremos esperar un poco más-tomo mi rostro y me beso en el mentón-perdóneme si te preocupe o hice sentir mal

-yo soy quien se disculpa-esta vez fui yo quien la beso, solo que fue en la mejilla-estoy segura que en más de un momento te he dejado confundida por mis dudas

-esta bien-tomo mi mano llevándola a su pecho, me sobresalte un poco al sentir el fuerte latir de su corazón, era tan rápido como el mío-quiero que demos juntas un paso a la vez, aunque a veces quiera apresurar nuestra relación es porque temo perderte pero confío en que no pasara.

Baje la mirada con esto último, volví a recordar la razón por la que dudo tanto, es porque mi futuro ya está unido a otra persona…

-¿Qué te parece ir a almorzar?-se levantó y extendió su mano hacia mí de forma casi caballerosa

-está bien-dije tomando su mano-¿Qué se te antoja?

-iremos a un restaurante variado, tengo curiosidad por saber cuáles son tus gustos en la comida, se cocinar casi de todo, espero cocinar algún día para ti-me sonroje al ver el guiño que me hizo

-me gusta el Yakiniku-conteste en voz baja, casi como un susurro, Elichi me hace ser muy tímida-¿a-a ti que te gusta?

-perfecto, eso si se como cocinar así que pronto cocinare para ti-puso un dedo en su mentón quedando pensativa-no tengo un gusto en especial por algún platillo, me gustan las cosas dulces, lo que mas me gusta es el chocolate, así que no soy muy exigente.

Elichi si encargo que el resto del trayecto me la pasara riendo, me conto algunas anécdotas un poco tontas y graciosas. Elichi ha cambiado mucho, y a la vez sigue siendo la misma chica de la que me enamore, quiero estar a su lado por siempre.

Entramos a un restaurante cómodo, estoy segura que a Elichi tampoco le gusta gastar por gastar, y mientras el lugar sea agradable yo no tengo inconvenientes de donde almorcemos. Pedí Yakiniku y Elichi pidió Sekihan.

Mantuvimos una charla tranquila, nos reímos un poco hablando de nuestros compañeros de trabaje y algunos incidentes que tuvimos, solo a pasado una semana pero siento que e estado aquí toda mi vida, es extraño.

Demoramos en el restaurante cerca de dos horas, Elichi propuso que camináramos un poco al salir.

…

-¿te estas divirtiendo?-pregunte Elichi mientras caminábamos, tomadas de la mano. Mientras caminamos muchos se nos quedan viendo, Elichi llama mucho la atención.

-si-conteste apegándome un poco más a ella. Unas chicas que pasaron por nuestro lado se quedaron viendo a Elichi-y tú Elichi ¿te estas divirtiendo?

-contigo siempre-contesto con una sonrisa mientras me miraba con tanto cariño. Elichi ni siquiera era consiente que las chicas que pasaron por nuestro lado aun la seguían con la mirada, era como si ella ignorara todo a su entorno…

-igual yo-solté su mano para aferrarme a su brazo, no tenía por qué preocuparme de las miradas de los demás, solo tenía que pensar en Elichi, solo quería compartir este bello momento con ella…-te quiero mucho Elichi

-yo también-sentí su mano pasar por mi frente y acariciar mi cabello y frente, con delicadeza atrajo mi cabeza a su hombro para que me apoyara en ella lo cual hice gustosa-te quiero mucho Nozomi.

Caminamos, caminamos y caminamos, ya no me importaba nada, estaría al lado de Elichi, permanecería a su lado siempre, por primera vez haría caso a mis sentimientos. Dejamos que un silencio agradable y reconfortante nos invadiera, no era necesario presionar el momento, bastaba con cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de la otra…

En algún momento nos detuvimos, y fue cuando Elichi miro la hora, habíamos caminado cerca de cuatro horas.

-es increíble que el tiempo haya ido tan rápido-Elichi miro a nuestro entorno para comprobar donde estaríamos

-el tiempo vuela cuando lo disfrutes-decía mientras me separaba de ella, admirando su sonrojo

-Nozomi…-hizo un mohín por mi burla, aunque lo decía en serio y se que ella lo sabía, me dio una sonrisa burlona también antes de besar mi mejilla y dejarme más sonrojada que ella-estamos a mano-llevo su mano a mi mejilla acariciándome-¿A dónde quieres ir ahora?

-…mouh Elichi-hice un mohín apartando la mirada, sentí mi rostro calentarse cada vez más, nunca imagine que podría actuar tan infantil pero lo hice, infle mis mejillas al momento que escuche su risa-¡Elichi!...

-jaja lo siento Nozomi-apretó su estómago tratando de contener la risa-te vez muy hermosa y graciosa cuando te avergüenzas-limpio un rastro de lagrima de sus zafiros-eres muy linda Nozomi

-d-deja de burlarte Elichi…-seguía negándome a verla directamente, tanto por vergüenza y fingida molestia, aunque en el fondo estaba feliz

-esta bien Nozomi-tomo mi rostro entre sus manos-ya no me burlare, ahora quita esa expresión de enfado-acaricio mi frente estremeciéndome, cada caricia suya me estremece-¿a-a dónde quieres ir ahora?

Mire a mi alrededor, para nuestra suerte no estábamos lejos de una estación, tome su mano y guie, ella me iba a preguntar pero con una sonrisa ella entendió el mensaje, sigo sorprendida de la conexión que ambas tenemos.

Subimos al metro, Elichi no dijo nada en el trayecto, seguro recordaba al igual que yo la primera vez que fuimos juntas a la playa, esa tarde fui consiente que el sentimiento que tenía hacia Elichi no era solo amistad o admiración, y esa noche fue cuando decidí ausentarme, no quería que creciera el amor que tenía por ella-mire su rostro pensativo, tenía su mirada perdida por la ventana, miraba con cierta nostalgia el paisaje-y a pesar de los años, este sentimiento sigue en mí y en ella.

Apoye mi cabeza a su hombro, ambas ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a esta posición, sentí su brazo rodearme por primera vez, era increíble toda la protección y seguridad que Elichi me brindaba, me encogí en mi lugar disfrutando du su calor. Mi corazón se agito más al momento que sentí su cabeza apoyarse a la mía… Elichi te amo…

Al momento de llegar tuvimos que separarnos un poco, aun así mantuvimos nuestros brazos unidos el resto del trayecto.

-harasho…-susurro Elichi viendo el mar, ese suave oleaje, aspirando la brisa marina y disfrutando de los leves rayos de sol, esto es perfecto.

Nos sentamos en la orilla como aquella tarde, contemplamos el movimiento de las olas, la arena, el cielo, todo esto era simplemente perfecto. Me sobresalte al sentir las manos de Elichi en mis pies.

-E-Elichi…-ella me miro con un leve sonrojo adornando sus mejillas pero no dijo nada. Siguio con lo suyo, me quito los zapatos y luego… se quedó viendo mis rodillas descubiertas, usaba un vestido color lila claro, el cual llegaba hasta las rodilla, y a causa de estar sentada, parte de mis rodillas y mas estaban al descubierto.

Elichi trazo suaves caricias sobre mi pie, lo hacía solo con la yema de los dedos. Cerré los ojos conteniendo mi voz… sus caricias empezaron a subir, se detuvo unos segundos en mis rodillas pero luego continuo subiendo…

-hmm…ahmm…-cubrió mi boca cuando ese ruido salió de mis labios. Estaba avergonzada por haber hecho un ruido tan… pervertido…

-tienes un piel muy suave-Eli quito su mano de mis muslos… estaría bien pero su mirada me estremecía mas que sus caricias-me pregunto… si se siente bien tomar solo tu mano, acariciar tus mejillas o tu cabello, ¿Cómo se sentirá tocarte en lugares más íntimos?

Me quede roja, no entendía por que Elichi estaba diciendo algo tan vergonzoso, acaso ella quería… no, eso no puede ser, ella no tendría ese tipo de pensamientos.

-no me mires así, soy humana-se quitó su saco y lo puso sobre mis hombros-pero a veces no me siento así… a pesar de tenerte a mi lado siento que no te tengo, a pesar de ser cercana a ti siento que estoy muy lejos, a pesar de verte siento que… será la última vez…-apartó su mirada viendo al frente, fijando su atención de nuevo en las olas-¿Qué es para ti el amor?

Volvió a verme, solo que esta vez de forma diferente, tenía una mirada seria, era como si este momento lo decidiría todo. No se que contestarle… me eche en la arena mirando el cielo, el cual a medida que el sol se ocultaba empezaba a oscurecer…

-el amor es esto…-susurre sin apartar mi mirada del cielo, ella me imito y se echó a mi lado, mirando el cielo también-… es algo incomprensible, algunas veces doloroso y solitario.. pero también algo cálido y puro…

Cerré los ojos, una lagrima había salido de mí, este momento me recordaba el pasado, cuando decidí dejarla y aun así ella se mantuve firme hasta el final, aun ahora, pero se que no me podrá esperar por siempre.

-sabes…-abrí los ojos mirándola, sus ojos tenían un brillo cristalino, seguro ella también recuerda el pasado de forma tan clara y nostálgica-pienso igual que tu… al amor no puede definirse, simplemente está ahí… siempre e creído que cuando dos personas están destinadas la una a la otra cualquier momento es especial, sus propias almas se pueden fusionar, se pueden entender con solo una mirada… y cualquier contacto físico es placentero para ambos… dicen que el amor no se debe juntar con un contacto físico porque este es superficial, y también lo creo, pero también pienso que si ambas personas se aman con todo su ser, un simple contacto físico es mas especial, un simple beso, una simple caricia, o una simple mirada se puede comparar con una muestra de amor… recuerdo que una vez leí que nuestros cuerpos son un obstáculo, la mayoría de las personas se fijan en la apariencia y no en nuestro interior, hasta hace poco seguía creyendo eso, en parte es verdad pero también no y lo acabo de comprobar-su mirada…-mis manos, mis labios y mis ojos se encargaran de admirarte y amarte… cada caricia, beso o mirada que te de estará lleno de amor, necesito tanto un contacto físico como espiritual contigo… Nozomi te necesito en cuerpo y alma…

Ella me abrazo con fuerza, cerré los ojos y la deje hacerlo… sentí sus cálidas y temblorosas manos acariciar mi cuerpo, desde mi cabello, mi rostro, mis hombros, mi torso, mi cadera… mis piernas….

-déjame amarte Nozomi…-se puso sobre mí, sus manos estaban a cada lado de mi apoyándose para no hacerme cargar con su peso…

Sentí una de sus manos abrir mi vestido… sentí sus labios rozar los míos, rozar mi frente, mis mejillas, mi cuello, mis hombros, sentí su mirada sobre todo mi cuerpo, sus manos me acariciaban sobre la ropa…

-E… El… Eli-chih…-solté un suspiro al momento que sus labios hicieron un contacto con mi mejilla… todo mi cuerpo estaba caliente, hasta el momento solo habían sido roces de sus labios, por lo cual me sorprendí al sentir sus suaves labios

-gracias Nozomi…-sentí su cuerpo separarse, volvió a sentarse a mi lado contemplándome con mucho amor-gracias por dejarme amarte…

¿Qué fue lo que paso?, ¿Qué me hizo?, sentia como si hubiera sido suya sin serlo, como si hubiéramos hecho el amor sin hacerlo, como si me hubiera entregado a ella sin haberlo hecho… mire mi ropa, mi vestido estaba un poco abierto, rebelando parte de mi sujetador, pero solo eso…

-¿q-que paso?-pregunte mientras me incorporaba y acomodaba el estado de mi vestido

-te hice mía-contesto con una sonrisa y un sonrojo en las mejillas-es mi forma de amarte, es la forma que un poeta puede demostrar a su musa su amor… estos son mis sentimientos por ti Nozomi…

Lo sabía, todo lo que Elichi puede ofrecerme es un amor fuerte y puro, un amor que no merezco. Aparte mi mirada, debía rechazarla antes de que esto llegara más lejos, antes de que no tuviera el valor para volverla a dejar, antes que…

-no permitiré que te vuelvas a ir de mi lado Nozomi-como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos, tomo mi mano con delicadeza y con la otra me obligo a verla-te lo dije, ahora soy alguien fuerte, alguien capaz de protegerte…-inclino su rostro hacia el mío, lo suficiente como para sentir su respiración chocar con la mía, cerré los ojos esperando un contacto más directo pero nunca llego, así como se había acercado se había separado.

-no puedo hacerlo si no me das una respuesta Nozomi-su mano paso de mi mejilla a mi frente-… podría admirarte por el resto de mi vida… eres perfecta… eres como-en ese momento el sol estaba a punto de perderse entre la inmensidad del mar-eres como el sol, resplandeciente y única…

-no lo soy Elichi-tome sus manos entre las mías y la mire directamente, no podía lastimar a Elichi, ella no había hecho nada para merecerlo-soy alguien falsa, cobarde y torpe… Elichi yo… te quiero mucho y por eso sé que mereces a alguien mejor, alguien que sepa responder tus sentimientos de la misma forma que los ofreces, yo no soy esa persona… yo…-uno de sus dedos se posó en mis labios silenciándome

-no eres perfecta pero ante mis ojos lo eres, y yo no soy perfecta pero ante tus ojos lo soy… me da miedo la oscuridad, soy muy posesiva y orgullosa, siempre termino exigiéndome mas de lo que puedo dar, soy muy descuidada, torpe, lenta y algo vanidosa… ¿lo ves?, nadie es perfecto, pero ante los ojos de la persona amada lo eres, incluso un defecto para esa persona es una virtud, ambos se complementan y se refuerzan, tu y yo somos opuesta y a la vez iguales…

-detente…-ya no podía ocultar mis lágrimas, escucharla solo me hacía amarla más, ¿Qué debo hacer?¿qué puede hacer alguien tan débil como yo?...

Sentí sus brazos rodearme, cerré los ojos quedándonos en un profundo silencio, las olas era lo único que escuchábamos más el fuerte latir de la otra.

-te amo Nozomi… esta vez luchare por ti-levante mi rostro, tenía razón, ella tenía toda la razón, ambas éramos la una para la otra, Elichi había nacido para estar a mi lado y yo para estar a su lado, pero las circunstancias no me lo permitirían, pero al final de cuentas eso es el amor, algo incomprensible, doloroso, solitario, puro y cálido…

-te amo Elichi…-ambas sabíamos que no podría seguir ocultando mis sentimientos, Elichi supo todo este tiempo que la amaba, ella sabe todo de mí y yo lo sé todo de ella aun sin conocernos totalmente… esto es el amor…

Moví mis labios al compás de los suyos, sentí su suave respiración acelerarse al igual que la mía, sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo como las mías el suyo, sentí su alma fusionarse a la mi… sentí su esencia ser una con la mía… era lo único que yo necesitaba y lo único que ella necesitaba… sentir a la otra…

.

.

.

Ha pasado un mes desde que llegue a Japón, se supone que me quedaría dos meses pero luego de estar aquí una semana lo comprendí, nunca volvería con mis padres, no ahora que tengo a Elichi, no necesito a nadie mas que a ella. Deje de pensar en mis obligaciones,, mi solitaria vida, mis pesares, todo eso quedo en el pasado cuando Elichi y yo decidimos intentarlo.

-buenos días mi bella princesa-saludo Elichi al momento que le abrí la puerta de mi departamento. Sonreí ante su encantadora mirada y sonrisa.

-buenos días mi poeta-me acerque a ella y le di un rápido beso en los labios-¿vamos?

-por supuesto-dijo extendiéndome su mano para que la tomara.

De camino al trabajo fue tranquilo, como cada día, metidas en nuestro propio mundo, hablando de cosas triviales, algunos chismecitos del trabajo, una que otra ocurrencia de nuestras amigas, entre otras cosas.

-jaja Elichi ¿en serio las viste besarse?-pregunto riendo, imaginando a Maki-san y Nicochi besarse, lo cual era gracioso puesto que desde el primer día que llegue y las conocí ambas eran como perro y gato, se miraban con odio.

-si, fue vergonzoso porque ambas me miraban a muerte, dio un poco de miedo pero creo que no se compara a cuando tú te enojas-se rio en mi cara

-¡Elichi!-hice un mohín ante su comentario

-sabes que es la verdad, la otra vez te molestaste conmigo solo porque te saque una foto mientras dormías-empezó a reírse más fuerte-mira, si salías bien

-Elichi guarda ese celular o lo destruyo-amenace luego de ver mi foto como fondo de pantalla. Elichi obedeció al instante-eres muy molestosa Elichi ¿lo sabias?

-pero a si me amas-me dio un rápido beso en la mejilla dejándome colorada, infle mis mejillas ante su gesto-además tu también tienes mi foto, estamos a mano

-una cosa es que tú me la des por voluntad y otra que te la saquen cuando estas dormida-Elichi se estremeció un poco ante mi mirada.

-No-Nozomi no te molestes, mejor…-rasco su mejilla mirando nerviosa a diferentes lados pensando en cómo remediarlo-…. Por cierto, ayer vi a Anju y Toudo-san tomadas de la mano…

Y empezó a contarme otra chismecillo, estos momentos sin duda eran los más especiales, cada día sentia que era una bendición al estar a su lado.

En el trabajo todo paso de forma tranquila, algunos problemas en algunas áreas pero siempre lo terminábamos solucionando. Vimos algunas peleas con la nueva pareja, aunque no era oficial pero con lo que dijo Elichi era más que seguro que Maki-san y Nicochi eran algo, y no eran las únicas, muchas de nuestras amigas ya tenían pareja aunque en el trabajo lo disimulaban pero en su mayoría eran muy obvias, como Umi-san con Kotori-san, o Erena-san y Anju-san, en el caso de Elichi y yo, Elichi se encargó de hacerlo oficial desde el primer día, aún recuerdo lo vergonzoso que fue llegar al trabajo y que gritara a los cuatro vientos que era su novia que todos tenían prohibido acercarse a mi sin su consentimiento… fue lo más vergonzoso de mi vida, pero no pude decir mucho en ese momento tanto por vergüenza y felicidad de al fin estar con Elichi.

…

-hoy si que fue entretenido-Elichi hablaba recordando las discusiones de Maki-san y Nicochi-viste sus caras cuando dijiste que dejaran de fingir y admitieran que eran novias

-si las vi Elichi-dije riendo también, aun no se porque lo hice pero lo dije enfrente de todos, fue divertido ver sus reacciones.

-ya que mañana es domingo ¿Qué te parece pasar el fin de semana en mi departamento?

-me parece bien, iré a mi departamento por algo de ropa y te alcanzo-ya estábamos a solo una cuadra para separarnos

-pero vivimos juntas, puedo acompañarte-parecía que no iba a ceder, sonreí un poco burlona

-¿acaso Elichi no puede estar lejos de mi mucho tiempo?-sonreí ante su sonrojo, a lo que ella inflo las mejillas y aparto la mirada

-sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti-contesto con sinceridad avergonzándome esta vez a mi

-¡Elichi!-me queje-no te preocupes, no demorare, mientras yo voy a mi departamento que te parece si te vas adelantando con las compras para la cena

-me parece bien-contesto con un brillo en los ojos-te preparare Yakiniku-se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla y se alejó corriendo.

Me apresure en llegar a mi departamento, no quería hacerle esperar, además quería ayudarle con la cena y… mientras pensaba y ordenaba mis cosas escuche sonar mi celular, en mi descuido conteste sin mirar el número.

-¡al fin contestas Nozomi!-era la voz de mi padre, se escuchaba molesto, ¿y cómo no? los e ignorado durante casi un mes-tu matrimonio se ha adelantado, te casaras en una semana…

Quede fría, eso no podía ser cierto, no podía ser verdad, mi vida con Elichi no podía terminar así, iba a refutarle pero la voz de mi madre me callo.

-sabemos que es lo que has estado haciendo, también sabemos sobre esa chica rubia, será mejor que mañana mismo este saca o... no creo que quieras saberlo…

Mi celular cayó al suelo, su tono de voz me decía que era capaz de cualquier cosa, desde destruir la empresa en donde trabajo hasta lastimar a Elichi. Sentí mis lágrimas, lágrimas de frustración, mi debilidad, ¡no podía estar pasando de nuevo!...¿qué podía hacer?. Ir donde Elichi y decirle la verdad era una posibilidad pero no quería su rechazo, no quería que me odiara, no quería que se decepcionara de mi… no podía permitir que algo le pasara.

Empecé a empacar mis cosas, debía hacerlo rápido, si tomaba un vuelo en la noche podría estar llegando en la madrugada y luego…

-¿luego que?-me grite a mí misma-casarme con un tipo vanidoso que solo quería el dinero de mis padres, seguir viviendo en un mundo vacío y lleno de sombras… ¡no!, ¡no podía terminar de nuevo así!...

Deje mis cosas a medio empacar, fui al departamento de Elichi, debía decirle la verdad, debía decirle lo que estaba pasando… pero una vez más mi debilidad me gano.

-Nozomi, llegaste antes-Elichi me recibió con una gran sonrisa-pasa, tenía casi todos los ingredientes así que dentro de poco estará la cena y… ¿tus cosas?-pregunto mirando a mis lados.

Por un momento estuve determinada a decirle la verdad pero al ver sus hermosos, brillantes, sinceros y puros zafiros entendí que ella no debía cargar con mis pesares, ella no tenía por qué cargar con mis obligaciones.

-no tuve tiempo de lavar mi ropa esta semana así que Elichi tendrá que prestarme ropa de cambio-dije aferrándome a su brazo y cerrando los ojos, no quería que me viera, si lo hacía descubriría que algo me pasa

-está bien, pero no creo que te quede bien mi ropa-dijo un poco nerviosa y sonrojada, esa reacción me tranquilizo, me gustaba verla nerviosa.

-¿acaso Elichi me está diciendo gorda?-fingí estar molesta y ofendida

-n-no me refería a eso, eres perfecta pero…-miro mí… cuerpo-…e-eres más desarrollada que yo… así que… bueno seguro encontrare algo que puedas usar…

-¡Elichi!-hice un mohín, empezaba a ponerme roja por su indirecta, aunque… tenía razón… mi cuerpo era un poco más desarrollado que el suyo, algo en lo que jamás me había fijado… solo me había fijado en que ella era más alta…-Elichi pervertida…

-n-no digas eso, tú lo eres por no traer ropa-se excusó ella. Comenzamos una pequeña discusión que me ayudo a tranquilizarme, al menos… una noche más olvidare mis responsabilidades…

Cenamos de forma amena, ella en momentos parecía inquieta, seguro sospechaba que algo me pasaba, logre disimular ese malestar y despistarla.

 **…-o-…**

-Nozomi… dime que te ocurre-sentí los brazos de Elichi rodearme por atrás mientras yo lavaba los cubiertos de la cena

-n-nada…-me puse nerviosa, Elichi me había abrazado muchas veces pero esta vez lo sentia diferente, sentia… que mi cuerpo pedía más de esas caricias, quería a Elichi mas cerca de mí.

Ella iba a separarse para encararme pero no permití que sus brazos se separaran, cerré la llave del caño con una mano y con la otra hice que Elichi me tocara directamente. Ella se sobresaltó al sentir mi piel, y más porque yo era quien dirigía sus caricias…

-¿No-Nozomi?...-trato de separarse pero no se lo permití, la amaba, amaba cada una de sus facciones, de sus detalles, de sus defectos y virtudes, no quería perderla, no ahora que al fin estaba a su lado, quería que sea mía y que yo fuera suya… aparte su mano de mi cuerpo, yo no podría tener ese lujo

-lo siento, solo quería jugarte una broma-sonreí nerviosa mientras empezaba a secar los platos del lavado. Esta vez quien se sobresaltó fui yo, sentí sus labios en mi cuello.

-eres como el cielo, como el mar… como el firmamento…-sus labios recorrieron desde mi cuello hasta mi oído donde me tensé-mi amor por ti es infinito como tu amor por mi… amo tus ojos, amo tus labios, amo tu rostro…

A medida que recitaba el poema iba bajando sus besos por mi cuello, el polo que usaba era un poco suelto por lo que no tuvo problema de bajarlo un poco y tener acceso hasta mis hombros… no sabía que me estremecía mas, sus labios, las caricias que me daba sobre la ropa o su poema…

No estoy segura en que momento terminamos en su cama besándonos sin pudor alguno, aunque nuestros besos eran profundos también eran suaves, la empuje poniéndome sobre ella. La mire con ojos llenos de deseo, el mismo deseo que veía en ella, iba a empezar con mis caricias por su cuerpo pero me detuve, esto no estaba bien, no tenía su aprobación, no podía…

-te amo Nozomi…-me atrajo a ella comenzando a besarme de forma más profunda-… quiero ser tuya y que tú seas mía…

No dije nada más, deje que tanto mi cuerpo como el suyo se comunicaran, que expresaran todo este sentimiento y dolor que tenía en mi interior, al fin era de ella y ella era mía, aunque estas no eran las mejores circunstancias la deseaba, la deseaba tanto en cuerpo y alma.

Podía sentir su agitada respiración chocar con la mía, sus caricias fundirse en las mías, sus labios besar los míos, sus ojos recorriendo todo mi cuerpo como mis ojos hacían con el suyo… podía sentir todo su ser unirse a mi…

-E-E…!Elichih!...-sentí sus labios en partes sensibles e íntimas de mi cuerpo-… hmm…

-Nozomi…-su voz me estremecía, estremecía todo mi ser. Mire sus orbes zafiro perderse en los míos, no estaba segura hasta qué punto aquello era real… todo parecía una ilusión, un bello sueño…

Sentí sus suaves caricias tocar cada parte de mí, quería brindarle el mismo calor y amor con mis caricias.

-te amo Nozomi…-me besaba una y otra vez mientras descendía por mi cuerpo y volvía a subir-te amo…

-Elichi….-la tome del rostro sellando nuestros labios, como si fuera una promesa, ambas prometíamos estar al lado de la otra sin importar que… este momento expresaba todos nuestros sentimientos, superaba todos nuestros miedos, dejábamos atrás el pasado y nos preparábamos para el futuro…

 **…-o-…**

Desperté al sentir mi celular vibrar, me incorpore un poco adolorida, no era consciente de lo que había pasado hasta que vi su cuerpo, vi el cuerpo de Elichi desnudo al lado del mío, en las mismas condiciones…

-n-no puede ser-me puse de pie viendo con temor a Elichi…esto… no debió pasar… Elichi no merecía esto… ¿Qué hago?...-huir…

Me respondí a mí misma, como si esa fuera la solución para todo, pero en ese momento era lo mejor, se supone que debía estar en Estados Unidos a estas horas, sin embargo seguía en Japón, no quería ni pensar lo que mis padres podrían hacer, o lo que podrían hacerle a Elichi.

.

Tome el primer vuelo que alcance, antes de subir al avión daba rápidas miradas hacia atrás, como si Elichi fuera a buscarme de nuevo, después de lo de anoche y descubrir que no estoy con ella, que ya no estoy en la empresa… después de todo eso ella se dará cuenta de la realidad, que solo jugué con ella, que solo la use, y así fue… una vez más voy a lastimar a Elichi.

En el resto del viaje me la pase lamentándome, tenia deseos de llegar y tomar otro avión de regreso a Japón, tenia deseos de ir y enfrentar a mis padre, incluso podría enfrentar a Erik… estaba frustrada, molesta, sentia impotencia, al fin había vuelto a ver a Elichi, había descubierto las respuestas a todas mis preguntas, había amado y era amada, y tuve que dejarlo todo, tuve que volver a renunciar a este sentimiento por culpa de mis padres… no, la culpa era mia por ser tan débil, por no ser capaz de mantener una promesa…

Mire mi mano, en mi dedo tenía un anillo, anoche Elichi me lo puso mientras… lo hacíamos… anoche le prometí que estaríamos juntas por siempre, no lo merecía, no merecía este obsequio… y aun así me lo quedaría, ¿Por qué? Por egoísmo, porque no seré capas de olvidar a Elichi nunca…

Cuando salí del aeropuerto encontré a algunos hombres de mis padres esperándome en el auto.

-tenemos ordenes de llevarla con sus padres-hablo uno de ellos, antes me sentia intimidada por sus miradas y su apariencia, pero en estos momentos soy capaz de enfrentarme con todos ellos a la vez.

-iré por mi cuenta-levante la voz, debían saber quien mandaba, ellos solo obedecían ordenes, por tanto también debían obedecer las mías-lleven mis cosas al hotel

Indique señalando mis dos maletas, era para lo único que servían, no quería verlos, de hecho, no quería ver a nadie, iban a insistir pero con una mirada los calle. Hice parar un taxi, le indique la dirección de mi casa…

Durante el trayecto iba metida en mis pensamientos, ¿Qué les diría a mis padres?, tal vez que no quiero casarme, pero temo por la seguridad de Elichi, ¿Qué debería hacer?

Llegamos más rápido de lo que habría imaginado, tal vez porque me quede metida en mis pensamientos que no note en que momento el tiempo había volado, pague al chofer y me adentre a la casa, no podía llamar a este lugar mi hogar, no lo era, nunca lo fue y nunca lo seria.

-¡ya era hora de que te aparecieras!-grito mi padre en cuanto me vio-¡espero puedas explicar esto!

Me tiro un sobre a la cara, el cual al momento de caer revelo su contenido, habían fotos de mí y Elichi tomadas de la mano, dándonos besos en la mejilla, la mano, el mentón, y logre ver una en los labios.

-¡fue para esto que regresaste a Japón!-esta vez fue mi madre, me miraba con repulsión, desagrado y decepción-¡más te vale atenerte a las consecuencias!

-¡a partir de hoy vivirás con tu prometido, y la siguiente semana será la boda!-mi padre se acercó a mí, siempre me había parecido imponente e intimidante, pero ahora lo que sentia era odio, no miedo-¡por tu bien espero que esto no se haga público!

-¡SINO QUE!-levante la voz, por primera vez levante la voz a mis padres.

-no nos hables así-sentí una abofeteada, mi madre me había golpeado-¡tu padre y yo hemos trabajado mucho para llegar a donde estamos!, ¡no dejaremos que lo arruines ahora!

-¡sino obedeces tu estúpida amiguita pagara las consecuencias!-su amenaza me hizo volver a la realidad, mi realidad.

Donde solo prevalecía el más fuerte, donde el fuerte abusaba del débil, donde el fuerte humillaba a los demás y ordenaba, ¡no!, ¡no seguiría de nuevo con ese estúpido juego!

No conteste, me gire, sin decirles palabra alguna salí de la mansión, debía hacer algo, debía advertirle a Elichi, aunque tal vez ella ya no quería verme… debía advertirle del peligro que corría.

Salí a toda prisa, afuera de la mansión habían varios sirvientes de mis padres, estos tenían radios, seguro se les estaba ordenando no dejarme salir, antes de que recibieran toda la orden corrí a todo lo que pude hacia afuera, para mi suerte, al cruzar la reja un auto pasaba por la entrada, era raro ver autos aquí que no pertenecieran a alguna familia pero no me importo, me subí en él y le indique el hotel donde deberían estar mis cosas. Lo más probable era que mis cosas habían sido mandadas a donde viviría con mi prometido, tenía que darme prisa.

No me importo que el chofer me escuchara o si incluso me viera, cubrí mi rostro empezando a llorar

-E… Elichi… te necesito…-susurraba una y otra vez, como si ella pudiera escucharme, tenía que hacer algo, ¿pero qué?, ¡sigo siendo débil!, ¡SOY MUY DEBIL!

Durante el trayecto me mantuve metida en mis pensamientos, llorando y recordando los bellos momentos que pase con Elichi, esos momentos que no volvería a tener por culpa de mi cobardía y debilidad…

-llegamos señorita-la voz ¿suave? Del chofer me hizo salir de mi pequeño trance. Iba a agradecer pero me percate de algo extraño, no estábamos en el hotel, estábamos en el aeropuerto.

Una idea cruzo por mi cabeza lo cual me asusto, la razón por la que siempre suelo estar con guardaespaldas es porque mi familia tiene muchos enemigos, muchos de ellos no dudarían en deshacerse de mí, ¿Cómo pude ser tan descuidada?. Trate de abrir la puerta pero no pude, estaba sellada, mire con horror al chofer, no pude verle la cara a causa de que llevaba gorro, tampoco traía documentos de identidad como lo haría un auto normal, no había nada a mi alrededor que ´pudiera ayudarme.

El chofer salió del auto, trate de aprovechar esa oportunidad pero "él" fue más rápido, abrió la puerta trasera que era donde me encontraba, estaba asustada, nuevamente sentia lagrimas correr por mis mejillas…

Fui empujada contra el asiento, su rodilla termino en mi entrepierna donde sentí un ligero dolor a causa de lo que Elichi y yo hicimos anoche…

-¿aun te duele?...-abrí mis ojos, e-esa voz… no podía ser… no tuve tiempo de pensarlo, unos labios suaves y dulces capturaron los míos, en un suave y cálido beso.

Ese aroma, ese sabor, esa suavidad… sus labios eran inconfundibles para mí. Sentí su mano tomar la mía entrelazando nuestros dedos, ¿era un sueño?...

Así como se acercó de forma desprevenida, se separó, mire un leve destello color zafiro, una mano aun tomaba la mía, mientras que la otra la dirigió al gorro que aun usaba y tras un último movimiento hilos dorados cayeron sobre sus hombros y espalda…

-E-Eli…-mis ojos nuevamente se nublaron, no podía ser ella-Elichi…

-esperabas a alguien más-me dio una leve sonrisa mientras volvía acercarse a mí, beso mi mejilla con la misma suavidad y calidez con la que me miraba-te lo dije, esta vez soy alguien fuerte-tomo mi mano con delicadeza llevándola a su rostro y depositando un corto beso-y esta vez te protegeré…

.

.

.

 _Omake_

Eli caminaba por las oscuras calles, estaba un poco cansada, desde que empezó el enfrentamiento con la familia Tojo, no solo ella, sino toda la empresa estaba estresada. Todo había pasado tan rápido, primero el hecho de que su novia había estado comprometida con su hermano, le molestaba que no le haya dicho eso desde el comienzo pero en parte entendía la razón, aunque Nozomi tuvo que hacer mucho mérito para conseguir su perdón, algo que disfruto.

En segundo lugar estaba la confesión de Maki, al final resulto ser la heredara de la familia Nishikino, ¿Quién lo iba a imaginar?, una niña odiosa, testaruda y orgullosa, según las palabras de Nico, aunque ella fuera su novia. Al final todo termino en un enfrentamiento político entre las empresas Nishikino y Tojo. Estas ya eran rivales, solo fue un detonante el hecho de que Nozomi trabajara para Nishikino.

¿y ahora?, ambas vivían una apacible y difícil vida, pero siempre y cuando estuvieran juntas no podían temer.

-ya llegue-anuncio Eli al momento de entrar a su hogar

-bienvenida Elichi-la recibió Nozomi con un beso en los labios-¿Qué tal el trabajo?-pregunto preocupada, ella ya no podía trabajar con Elichi, no quería más enfrentamientos innecesarios en la empresa

-igual-contesto con un suspiro cansado mientras dejaba su saco en el recibidor y tras un rápido movimiento capturo a Nozomi en sus brazos-dejando eso de lado ¿Qué tal tu día?-le robo un beso en los labios mientras Nozomi salía de su sorpresa y vergüenza

-n-normal…-contesto bajando la mirada

Eli sonrió, la tomo del rostro besándola de nuevo, solo que un beso más profundo y lleno de amor…

Ambas tenían una vida normal, la vida que en un comienzo se les fue negada, la vida que siempre debieron tener… vivir con la persona amado siguiendo sus ideales y sentimientos…

.

.

.

 **Y aquí la actualización de la semana, espero les haya gustado, el próximo capítulo tendrá NicoMaki y habrá una diferencia de edades.**

 **Gracias a jibriln.n por su apoyo, (e insistencia para este oneshot;), espero te haya gustado.**

 **Se que me he retrasado un poco con "mi linda maid, Elichi", debió ser su actualización la semana pasado, espero poder publicarlo para esta semana, pero sin falta será "rivalidad" para este domingo, posiblemente ambos fic los publique el mismo dia :3**

 **Gracias por su apoyo -w-**


	9. Inusual confesión

Como cada fin de semana me quedaba en el departamento de Nozomi, solía quedarme los fines de semana, pero a veces ella también se quedaba en mi casa. Era una noche tranquila, ya había empezado el invierno. Nada más relajante que una tasa de chocolate, galletas residen horneadas por Nozomi, sin duda son las mejores de todo el mundo, una linda película de romance y un toque de drama, y con la compañía de mi mejor amiga, ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

Mire de reojo a Nozomi quien parecía ¿aburrida?, me fije en sus facciones, su hermoso rostro, sus rosados labios con ese brillo tan tentativo, sus ojos cerrándose poco a poco, mire la hora para comprobar mi teoría, Nozomi es un poco dormilona así que no me sorprende que ya tenga sueño, aunque debo reconocer que es un poco tarde y tal vez sea esa la razón.

Creo que debería dejarla dormir sobre mí un rato más. La cubrí con el cobertor, ambas usábamos el mismo solo que nos cubría la parte baja, lo aparte de mí y lo envolví en ella para que estuviera más calientita y cómoda, y con cuidado la volví a atraer hacia mí, solo que esta vez la recosté sobre mi regazo en lugar de mi hombro.

-E-Eli… chi…-susurro semidormida, estuvo a punto de despertarse pero acaricie sus suaves mejillas para relajarla y como lo imagine, quedo profundamente dormida.

Trate de volver a concentrarme en la película pero me fue imposible, mire su rostro apacible y relajado, me pregunto si mis piernas serán lo suficiente cómodas, tal vez deba traer una almohada pero si me muevo se despertara, tampoco parece incomoda.

¿En qué momento me quede viéndola de esta forma?, había puesto pause a la película y me quede viéndola fijamente, todos sabemos que Nozomi es hermosa, esa no es noticia nueva pero… hay algo extraño en mi interior que me provoca al momento que la veo dormir, se ven tan ¿inocente?, tal vez es eso. Cuando esta despierta es toda una pervertida como diría Nico, aunque lo dice solo porque la castiga, aun no entiende cual es el gusto de Nozomi en tocar a Nico, si no tiene nada, debería hacerlo conmigo.

Mi rostro tomo color, ¿Qué fue eso que acabo de pensar?, tal vez me siento un poco molesta porque Nozomi solo ha tocado a las demás y aun no lo ha hecho conmigo, pero supongo que nunca he hecho algo para merecer un castigo.

Mis manos actuaron casi por voluntad propia, tome uno de los extremos del cobertor y lo fui apartando, revelando la pijama que Nozomi usaba junto a ese perfecto cuerpo.

-harasho…-susurre al momento que mis ojos se posaron en sus… pechos. Me siento una pervertida, pero no hay nada de malo ¿o si?, digo, somos amigas, muchas veces nos hemos cambiado juntas, nos hemos bañado juntas, dormimos juntas, hacemos todo juntas, no hay nada extraño en que la vea.

O tal vez eso quiero creer, mis ojos miran su cuerpo de forma diferente esta vez, hace poco empecé a notar que veía a Nozomi de forma diferente, no sé que es este sentimiento, me provoca mucha inquietud cuando la veo, mi corazón empieza a acelerarse, a veces siento mis mejillas calientes, mis manos sudan y me tenso ante cualquier gesto suyo, sobre todo su sonrisa, no se por qué pero un suspiro sale de mis labios cada vez que la veo sonreír, es hermosa…

Nozomi se removió un poco, supongo que siente frio, debería volver a cubrirla antes de que se resfrié, estaba a punto de hacerlo pero…

-E-Eli…chih…hmm… d-duele…-mi rostro se puso rojo, s-su voz… salió de forma diferente… además su respiración… empieza a ser más rápida… p-parece agitada…

Sacudí mi cabeza, no, no puedo tener este tipo de pensamientos, sería imposible que Nozomi este soñando cosas pervertidas, además…

-…hmm…-Nozomi empezó a removerse, se encorvo un poco-…E… hmm… li…chih… hmm…

¿q-que hago?... n-no debo pensar… Nozomi no… una luz blanca me cegó unos segundos

-pf… jajajajaja…-Nozomi se había incorporado riéndose mientras sacaba más fotos de mi rostro-E-Elichi…jajaj-apretó su estómago-¿Qué estabas pensando?-me mostro su celular.

Tenía un rostro rojo y… ¿pervertido?, mi mirada lo decía todo. Aún estoy confundida, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?, ¿Nozomi estaba fingiendo?

-supongo que todo lo bueno termina muy pronto…-Nozomi soltó un suspiro al ver que no reaccionaba, había dejado de reírse, pero aún tenía esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja-pero al menos ahora sé que Elichi no es tan inocente…

-no entiendo…-juraría que un aura oscura rodeo a Nozomi, parecía feliz y a la vez molesta, orgullosa por algo y a la vez frustrada.

-supongo que no fue mucho el avance de hoy, pero algo es algo-dijo guardando su celular y volviendo a acomodarse a mi lado-¿Qué estabas pensando Elichi?-pregunto un poco burlona y a la vez seria. A veces llega a asustar

-pues no se… ¿Qué estabas soñando?-dije mientras rascaba mi mejillas un poco nerviosa, por un momento había pensado demás

-me pregunto si pensaste lo que quería que pensaras, a lo mejor y en tu mente solo estaba yo en una carrera y por eso estaba agitada-Nozomi soltó un pesado suspiro mientras ponía el cobertor sobre ambas

-¿eso soñabas?-pregunté incrédula, por un momento había pensado algo pervertido, eso no está bien, sonreí nerviosa-como decías mi nombre y que te dolía por un momento pensé otra cosa…

Nozomi me callo y me dejo casi inconsciente cuando me tiro la almohada en mi rostro, ¿Por qué lo hizo?, me incorpore adolorida mirándola enojada, no entiendo que le pasa, aunque quise reclamarle me quede… ¿avergonzada?, ¿Quién no lo estaría?, Nozomi tiene las mejillas rojas y la mirada baja, parece avergonzada también.

-¿Nozomi?-me acerque a ella un poco nerviosa, es impredecible y quién sabe si tratara de golpearme de nuevo

-Elichi es muy densa…-susurro mientras levantaba un poco la mirada, pero aun permanecía encogida y abrazándose a si misma-no te diste cuenta y luego de la nada… d-dijiste eso…

-¿de qué hablas?-Nozomi cogió otra almohada, por un momento pensé que me la aventaría de nuevo pero pareció dudar-¿Nozomi?

-me gustas Elichi…-susurro dejando la almohada y mirándome con ojos llenos de ilusión, sus esmeraldas tenían un brillo intenso y hermoso.

-tu también me gustas-esta vez tuve que refugiarme, me puse tras el otro lado de la cama para prevenir algún golpe mortal, ¿ahora que dije?

-Elichi, ¡eres demasiado densa e idiota!-aunque me aventó la almohada logre esquivarla

-pero… ¿Qué dije?...

-te dije que me gustabas y tu respondiste lo mismo sin entender el significado-la aura oscuro volvió a Nozomi

-¿Qué?-me paralice, estaba arrinconada en una esquina temblando por mi vida-pero si se el significado, s-significa que te quiero mucho ¿no?

Nozomi se dejó caer sentada en la cama, murmuraba cosa que no lograba escuchar, o tal vez por el miedo no alcance a entender. Se dio un golpe en la frente y luego soltó otro pesado y cansado suspiro.

-olvídalo-se acomodó en la cama-buenas noches…

¿Qué fue todo eso?, por un momento juraría que estaba dispuesta a matarme, pero y ahora ¿Qué pasa con su confesión?, y ¿Qué pasa con todo este desastre?, mire la habitación un poco desordenada.

Tal vez deba preocuparme por esto último mañana, me senté en la cama y trate de llamar la atención de Nozomi.

-Nozomi-la removí de forma suave. Ella abrió los ojos y me miro de forma neutral, no estaba segura si seguiría molesta, aunque aun no entiendo la razón-si yo te gusto y tú me gustas… entonces, ¿somos novias?

Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, los volvió a cerrar, y abrir, luego los tallo un poco y me miro con mucha sorpresa, como si viera algo extraño o inusual.

-… ¿acaso dijiste que te gustaba… pero solo como amiga?-pregunte un poco triste

-Elichi, ¿en serio te diste cuenta?-aun me miraba incrédula, ¡no entiendo!, esto empieza a ser frustrante

-Nozomi, no entiendo… ¿te gusto o no?-pregunte impaciente, todo ese malestar se borró al momento de sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Son suaves y dulces, como siempre imagine.

-¿eso lo responde?-pregunto mientras me sonreía y acariciaba mi mejilla. Cielos, ¡es tan hermosa!

Aunque solo hace unos minutos quería matarme sin razón alguna, pero esto lo compensa todo

-si-dije volviendo a unir sus labios con los míos….

.

.

.

Omake

-Elichi, ¿Cómo te diste cuenta ayer del significado de mi confesión?-pregunto Nozomi. Eli aun tenia sueño y no quería responder-¡Elichi!-su tono de voz asusto un poco a la menor, opto por responder antes de volver a ser atacada con la almohada.

-pues… no se, solo lo pensé-dijo sonrojándose y desviando la mirada-es solo que tú me gustas y bueno… es lo que quería

-con lo densa que eres pensé que ni siquiera habías considerado la idea de que estemos juntas

-ha pues, no se me había ocurrido hasta anoche que te vi durmiendo y…-Nozomi volvió a poner expresión de sorpresa y un poco de molestia, callando en el acto a Eli

-enserio eres densa Elichi-le dio un beso en la mejilla y se acomodó mejor-pero a si me gustas

-tú también me gustas Nozomi-acaricio suavemente la mejilla de la mayor-aunque no entiendo porque dices que soy densa…

Nozomi soltó un suspiro, no tenia caso entrar en detalle, Eli seguiría siendo densa, de eso no había duda…

.

.

.

 **Aquí la actualización, perdonen por el retraso, y también por no ser este el one-shot que prometí. Hubo un problema con mi compu y perdí la actualización de "rivalidad", "mi linda maid, Elichi", y parte del one-shot que había prometido**

 **Perdonen la demora, pero creo que mi computadora demorara en ser arreglada así que volveré a escribir los capítulos, esta semana no habrá más actualizaciones, y como también mis clases ya comenzaron eso me demorara.**

 **Espero que para la próxima semana tenga las demás actualizaciones, me disculpo una vez más por el inconveniente.**


	10. Qualia

-"hoy, una vez más el talentosos artista Tojo ha comenzado con un nuevo proyecto, acaba de revelar parte de su última creación…"

Eli, se puso sus audífonos y empezó a escuchar música clásica, creada por sus padres, no le interesaba escuchar a esa reportera que solo hablaba de esa dichosa pintura, aunque cambiara de canal seguiría la misma noticia. Un pesado suspiro salió de sus labios…

Su situación había cambiado mucho desde el accidente que tuvo su familia y ella quedo como la única heredera de la familia Ayase, a pesar del poder que tenía no tenía interés alguno en la vida, tenía todo lo que una persona desearía pero quería algo más, quería algo de emisión en su vida, y tal vez esa noche lo obtendría.

Había estado esperando por varios días que ese lienzo fuera revelado, a pesar de no saber mucho de pintura debía reconocer el talento de ese hombre, cada pintura parecía tener vida propia, respetaría su talento de no ser porque aquel famoso pintor era alguien arrogante, engreído y vanidoso, y era tanto su aburrimiento y molestia hacia esa persona que se había propuesto robarle esa última creación, ¿Qué podía pasar?, pues incluso si la descubrían, tenía el suficiente poder para librarse de la situación, no perdía nada…

Esa misma noche, de alguna forma logro colarse en los jardines principales de la gran mansión donde vivía ese dotado artista. Se sorprendió de que no hubiera mucha vigilancia, apenas encontró a dos tipos durmiéndose en la entrada.

-ja, es tan vanidoso que cree que no le puede pasar nada-susurro para sí misma mientras se escondía en la copa de un árbol para ver por donde entrar, tenía un sinfín de posibilidades para escoger, pero quería más emoción, quería algo peligroso, algo que pusiera en riesgo su vida, eso daría más emoción al asunto según ella-parece que ese es un buen lugar…

Uno árbol en especial atrajo su atención, casualmente una de sus ramas terminaba en una habitación, la única que tenía luz. Si no lo hacía bien sufriría una peligrosa caída e inevitablemente podría perder la vida a causa de la altura, lo cual hizo más tentativa la idea para ella.

Sin pensarlo mucho se subió al árbol, sin preocuparle siquiera de los vigilantes, apenas uno paso por allí pero ni siquiera la vio, a parte de su agilidad y astucia el vigilante parecía estar distraído con una sirvienta.

Ya en la rama, se equilibró para llegar hasta la pequeña ventana de la habitación, por un momento estuvo a punto de caer pero gracias a su agilidad logro sostenerse a tiempo. Estaba tranquila puesto que aunque la luz estuviera prendida tenía la certeza de que el dueño de la casa no estaba, en ese momento tenía una entrevista sobre su último proyecto, el cual desaparecería esa noche.

La habitación le causó sorpresa y curiosidad, "tal vez así es la habitación de alguien con talento", pensó curiosa, todo era de blanco, solo había una cama, y dos puertas, una por lógica daba al pasillo principal la otra no estaba segura adonde iría, lo cual avivo su curiosidad.

Con pasos lento se acercó hasta la puerta, de color blanco también. La abrió lentamente, quedo cegada por un momento, el lugar tenía una fuerte luz que le impidió ver el interior unos segundos. Poco a poco su vista se fue aclarando y revelando el interior.

Lo primero que vio fue un cuadro, de una pareja mirándose frente a frente tomadas de la mano, debía reconocer que transmitía mucho amor, el siguiente cuadro que vio fue de un paisaje, una campo de lirios en un día lluvioso, era increíble, ver esas pinturas en las noticias era muy diferente al verlas en persona, juraría que en momentos cobraban vida. Conforme su vista se aclaraba miraba lienzos esparcidos por toda la habitación y en el centro una ¿bella joven?

Eli se quedó viendo a la joven, quien a causa de su concentración ni siquiera noto su presencia. Eli por un momento pensó que sería un sueño o ilusión, lo que veía parecía una verdadera princesa sacada de cuentos de hadas, si existiera Rapunzel sería la joven que en ese momento tenía en frente.

Pasaron los minutos y Eli se dio cuenta que aquello no era un sueño o producto de su imaginación, esa joven de perfectas facciones era cien por ciento real.

- _vaya descubrimiento_ -pensó mientras se sentaba en el suelo y se quedaba admirando a la bella joven-supongo que al final fue entretenido venir a robar-fijo su atención en la pintura que trabajaba la joven, la misma que apareció en la noticia, habría que ser idiota para no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba-¿Qué puedo hacer ahora que he descubierto esto?-acaricio su mentón, habían muchas cosas por hacer, la más obvia podría ser revelar la verdad, pero aun no, quería más diversión, además, algo en su interior quería conocer más a esa joven talentosa.

Miro el primer cuadro que llamo su atención al momento de entrar a esa habitación, esa estaría bien para lo que tenía en mente. Luego busco algún cuaderno con la mirada. Lo más curioso de la situación fue que empezó a caminarse por la habitación como si fuera su casa y la joven seguían metida en su trabajo, incluso al momento que Eli hizo caer un cuadro por accidente no vasto para llamar la atención de la bella chica, pero tal vez así era mejor.

Guardo el lienzo de la pareja y en su lugar dejo una carta, que acababa de escribir, "se la verdad, te mostrare más colores" y al final un corazón como firma.

.

Al día siguiente, lo primero que vio en las noticias fue que una de las pinturas más apreciadas del artista Tojo había sido robada mientras este estaba en una entrevista. Eli reía a carcajada ante cada canal que cambiaba y veía la misma noticia, lo que más diversión le daba era el rostro preocupado del supuesto "talentoso artista" Tojo, los investigadores habían hablado con los sirvientes pero al parecer estos tenían prohibido subir al último piso donde Tojo trabajaba, así que nadie sabía o tenía alguna idea de quién era el ladrón.

En el transcurso de los días Eli se escabullía en la mansión y robaba un lienzo, aun cuando había más vigilancia logro escabullirse y seguir robando. Pensó que se aburriría pronto pero no fue así.

-¿q-quién eres?-la bella joven de cabellera purpura y perfectas facciones temblaba bajo la sabana de su cama, tenía tanto miedo que no se atrevía a ver de frente "al ladrón" de sus pinturas

-tu admiradora-contesto con una sonrisa disfrutando de ver a la sumisa joven temblar, esa noche había llevado algo especial, una rosa, y la dejo al borde de la cama.

Todas las noches fueron así, aunque la joven tuviera la oportunidad de verla o enfrentarla no lo hacía, y curiosamente el dueño de la casa tampoco había hecho algo para impedir todos esos hurtos.

Pero entendía la razón, sabía que el hombre estaría muerto de miedo porque en cualquier momento podría revelar la verdad, así que le dejo hacer lo que quiso con tal de no hablar.

…

Llego un momento en donde solo quedaba una pintura, la última, y era la que aún faltaba terminar. Tojo estaba en una encrucijada, para empezar no podía permitir que los investigadores investigaran en la habitación donde estaban sus lienzos, incluso si hallara la forma de eludir la verdad, quien se robaba los lienzos ya lo sabía, era cuestión de tiempo para que se supiera la verdad, incluso si se desquitaba con su hija esta tampoco podía serle útil en esos momentos, ya que la joven no tenía ni idea de cómo era el ladrón, estaba entre la espada y la pared.

-¡demonios, rayos, rayos, esto no puede estar pasando!-gritaba eufórico el dueño de la casa, mientras que su hija miraba desde una esquina todo el desorden-¡rayos, mi vida no puede acabar así!, ¡ES TU CULPA!-grito lanzando unos botes de pintura sobre la chica, que afortunadamente no la alcanzaron ni lastimaron.

Pasaban las horas, el hombre se encerró en la habitación con la última pintura, debía esperar al ladrón, con algo de suerte podría llegar a un acuerdo, si era dinero lo que quería podría dárselo, debía intentar por todos los medios cubrir la verdad.

En la misma mansión, a solo unos metro de ahí, entraba Eli, como cada noche entraba por la ventana, y como cada noche veía con diversión a la joven, esta vez su diversión se esfumo, la joven por primera vez la enfrentaba.

-d-devu… devuelve… las pinturas de mi padre-hablo con una pequeña vara de madera tratando de aparentar seguridad. Eli miro un poco burlona a la chica, estaba temblando, tenía lágrimas en los ojos, sus ojos.

Eli quedo casi sin aliento al ver esos hermosos orbes turquesa que aún no había tenido la oportunidad de apreciar. Esos orbes se comparaban a dos esmeraldas, tan puros y brillantes.

-¿Qué harás si no quiero devolverlos?-reto con burla la rubia mientras caminaba hacia la habitación donde quedaba el ultimo lienzo.

-mi padre está ahí adentro, él te obligara a devolverlos-amenazo la joven, este último dato detuvo a Eli, en toda su inocencia e ingenuidad la joven artista había delatado a su padre, pero esa noche no podía irse con las manos vacías.

-así que me está esperando ahí, ¿no harás algo para llamar su atención?-pregunto sorprendiendo a la joven oji esmeralda.

La había inmovilizado en la cama, aun cuando temblaba de miedo la joven se veía hermosa. Cada facción suya había atrapado a Eli, sus hermosos orbes esmeralda que ahora tenía la dicha de apreciar a libertad, esos labios rozados, se veían tan dulces y tentativos, su hermoso rostro, su perfecto cuerpo, todo era hermoso y único a los ojos de Eli. Y algo que la dejaba prácticamente sin habla era ese hermoso cabello purpura, no estaba segura de cuantos metros mediría, estaba esparcido por toda la cama y el resto se perdía en el suelo.

Eli tomo una importante decisión, esa noche no robaría el ultimo lienzo que le faltaba, esa noche robaría algo mucho más hermoso y valioso, la perfecta creación hecha por los mismos dioses, el mejor tesoro encontrado por un simple mortal como ella, una verdadera diosa ante sus ojos..

.

.

Cierta pelimorada despertaba, lo último que recordaba eran unos intensos zafiros que la miraban fijamente, lo que paso después era un verdadero misterio para la joven, lo mismo que el lugar donde se encontraba.

Se incorporó un poco aturdida, estaba en una habitación blanca, igual que la suya solo que llena de vida, el suelo estaba decorado con pétalos de rosas rojas y blancas, era lo que le parecía, solo lo había visto en las fotos que su padre le daba para dibujar y en una rosa que apareció en su cama y su padre destruyo. Miro a su alrededor, una cama, solo una ventana y una puerta, todo el lugar tenía un extraño pero agradable aroma, hasta el momento el único olor que conocía era de la escasa comida que su padre le daba y la pintura, supuso que sería el olor de las rosas.

Toda la habitación parecía de ensueño, el color rojo lo había visto muchas veces en sus pinturas pero jamás de forma tan viva, lo que más la sorprendió fue el vestido que en ese momento usaba, uno de un intenso y vivo color rojo, todo sería perfecto si no fuera porque tenía las manos atadas y no tenía la movilidad que quería para ver a su gusto ese increíble lugar.

De pronto la puerta se abrió alertando a la joven, ante sus ojos una hermosa chica rubia, usaba un traje de príncipe, una capa del mismo tono que el vestido que llevaba. Reconoció casi al instante a la joven, era la ladrona que se llevaba sus lienzos cada noche, no podría olvidar esos orbes zafiro por nada del mundo, eso fue lo último que vio antes de quedar inconsciente.

-al fin despiertas preciosa-hablo con tono galante, algo desconocido para la joven pelimorada-supongo que no servirá contigo-dijo soltando un suspiro acercándose a su joven víctima-¿dormiste bien?-pregunto tomándola del mentón.

Si no fuera porque estaba atada, la joven habría empujado a esa rubia quien la trataba con un objeto, aunque toda su vida fue así. Se mantuvo callada mirándola de forma seria tratando de aparentar seguridad, pero ambas sabían que la pelimorada por dentro se moría de miedo.

-bien preciosa, si no quieres hablar te obligare-diciendo esto, se inclinó hacia ella y de forma gentil, a pesar de la situación, la llevo hasta la cama donde con mucha delicadeza la recostó-¿Qué crees que te puedo hacer?

Pregunto curiosa, tenía curiosidad por saber cómo reaccionaría la joven confundida, por como la miraba podía deducir que la joven pelimorada no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que le podría pasar, lo cual en parte le divertía y aburría.

-si no fuera porque ya escuche tu voz creería que no sabes hablar-aparto el cabello de la frente de la joven, quien por alguna razón no la miraba con miedo, todo lo contrario la miraba con curiosidad, como si fuera algo nuevo y novedoso para ella, y tal vez así era para la pelimorada. La rubia soltó un suspiro, no tenía caso intentar hacerle algo a la joven si ni siquiera era consciente de su entorno-al menos dime tu nombre

Ambas quedaron en silencio, Eli esperaba la respuesta de la joven oji esmeralda, y esta, parecía aun confundida y a la vez pensativa, como si meditara si debía decirle su nombre o no

-To… Tojo No-Nozomi…-contesto con voz un poco temblorosa, sus mejillas adquirieron un poco de color-… y… y tu…

-mi nombre es Ayase Eli-contesto con una sonrisa mientras se quitaba de encima de la joven, se sentó a su lado-mucho gusto Nozomi, espero nos llevemos bien

Un comienzo inusual para ambas, la joven pelimorada la veía confundida, aun no sabía lo que pasaba, al comienzo esa rubia le había dado miedo per ahora que cruzaba unas cuantas palabras ya no sentia miedo, era un sentimiento diferente.

-mu-mucho gusto…

…

Al día siguiente, todas las noticias hablaban sobre la última pintura que no fue robada, en lugar había una carta que no fue revelada por las autoridades, pero Eli sabia de sobra el contenido, ya que ella misma fue quien la escribió.

Miro hacia la habitación donde debería estar durmiendo la joven pelimorada, se había metido en un buen problema, ¿Qué se supone que haría ahora?, la había secuestrado por pura diversión, al comienzo tenía planeado jugar un poco con ella, tal vez torturarla, amenazarla con que diría la verdad, mostrarle los lienzos robados entre otras cosas, pero sus planes se vieron arruinados al ver que su víctima no tenía la mínima idea de lo que pasaba, tal vez incluso ni siquiera sabía que fue secuestrada, tampoco preguntaba por su padre ni donde estaba, era una chica algo inusual, y curiosamente no parecía tener miedo como las primeras veces.

Una nueva idea llego a la mente de la rubia, ¿Por qué no enseñarle todo lo que no sabe?, sería divertido ver a esas inocente y tímida chica aprendiendo de la vida, pensar en esto emociono de cierta forma a la rubia.

-buenos días Nozomi-saludo la rubia al momento de entrar a la habitación de la pelimorada. Se sorprendió de no verla en la cama, en lugar de eso, la joven miraba maravillada por la ventana, como alguien que mira algo nuevo, único y diferente.

-¿d-donde… dónde estamos?...-pregunto un poco asustada, lo cual sería lo más normal, pero con un brillo de curiosidad, algo que atrapaba cada vez más a Eli, esa chica para ser una completa desconocida en el mundo real no tenía miedo como se esperaría, tenía curiosidad.

-estamos en la realidad-contesto con simpleza sentándose en la cama, miro las manos atadas de Nozomi, aun así parecía que no tenía problemas para movilizarse-te traje un cambio de ropa, si me prometes que no harás nada extraño te puedes cambiar pero sino…-se había acercado hasta la joven, quien seguía entretenida mirando por la ventana, y con un rápido movimiento la atrapo en su brazos abrazándola por atrás-me obligaras a que yo misma te cambie.

La joven pelimorada se sonrojo de un momento a otro, no estaba segura si serían las palabras de la rubia, el repentino acercamiento o tal vez el hecho de que Eli empezara a besar su cuello. Le daba una sensación extraña a todo su cuerpo…. se sentia bien…

-…uhmm…-Nozomi se estremecía a medida que Eli descendía por su espalda descubierta

-será suficiente por hoy-Eli la dejo libre, apenas la dejo Nozomi cayo de rodillas respirando con dificultad-no esperaba que reaccionar tan pronto-sonrió victoriosa.

Algo en la rubia quería tener a esa pelimorada, en todos los sentidos de la palabra, pero algo más fuerte la hacía respetar, tal vez porque muy en el fondo de su solitario corazón por fin sentia que había encontrado a alguien, alguien a quien podría proteger, alguien que podria darle una razón para que ese mundo volviera a tener sentido.

Con cuidado, trazo suaves caricias desde los hombros de la joven pelimorada hasta las manos, donde la libero.

Luego de estar toda la noche atada finalmente Nozomi se veía libre, no estaba segura de que hacer, podría obedecer, o ir a buscar a su padre, pero al ver por la ventana le hizo darse cuenta que encontrarlo sería casi imposible, allá afuera había un mundo totalmente desconocido para ella, un mundo que solo había visto en fotos, le asustaba, en ese momento su único resguardo era esa rubia, quien a pesar de ser un poco extraña y darle una sensación que jamás experimento le agradaba.

Eli la espero afuera de la habitación mientras ella se cambiaba de vestido, pero antes Eli la había guiado hacia un baño, algo novedoso para Nozomi, a pesar de desconocer gran parte de ese nuevo mundo logro adaptarse según las explicaciones de Eli.

Luego de tomar su baño y salir cambiada se encontró con Eli afuera de su habitación.

-ven-dijo Eli haciendo una leve reverencia, como lo harían los príncipe, pero eso era algo que Nozomi desconocía, solo acepto la mano de la rubia y se dejó guiar por ella-primero desayunaremos, luego te llevare a dar una vuelta por la ciudad y…

-saldremos a ese mundo-pregunto con evidente sorpresa y emoción-en verdad ¿puedo salir contigo allá afuera?

\- claro que si, hay mucho que quiero enseñarte-Eli sentia algo cálido en su pecho, algo que solo esa joven le provocaba.

Al llegar al comedor principal, Nozomi quedo maravillada, jamás había visto tanta comida en un solo lugar, cada platillo que veía era novedoso y aparentemente delicioso.

-escoge lo que gustes-ofreció Eli mientras la guiaba a un asiento-todo lo he preparado yo así que espero te guste.

-¿puedo escoger?-pregunto con evidente emoción. Eli asintió, le parecía divertido ver las reacciones de la joven.

Nozomi miro cada platillo en esa gran mesa, muchos colores, muchos modelos, todo era nuevo para ella, completamente desconocido pero igual de emocionante. Se decidió por uno en especial.

-se llama Yakiniku-Eli le alcanzo los cubiertos para que se sirviera

-rico…-los ojos de Nozomi brillaron de emoción y felicidad al primer bocado que dio.

Eli no comió mucho, toda la mañana se quedó admirando a esa bella chica, quien parecía una niña y a la vez una princesa. La hacia actuar de forma diferente, como cuando Nozomi se ensuciaba una mejilla por comer rápido ella le limpiaba, o cuando le dio sed y no sabía que bebida escoger, Eli fue quien decidió por ella. Cada acción que hacia la pelimorada Eli lo encontraba lindo

…

-¡es grande!-Nozomi parecía maravillada, un poco asustada pero sin duda impaciente por conocer ese nuevo mundo para ella.

-vamos, será divertido-dijo Eli ofreciendo su brazo para que lo tome. Pero como Nozomi no entendía sus intenciones Eli tuvo que enseñarle, hizo pasar el brazo de Nozomi por el suyo, como lo haría una pareja.

A cada paso que daban Nozomi se distraía con todo, desde un perro pasar, un anuncio, una flor, una persona, un auto, un edificio…, todo era nuevo para ella, caminaron por la ciudad el resto del día. Eli le explicó algunas cosas, le mostro lugares. Fue el día más divertido y entretenido para ambas.

-pensé que para ser tu primera vez te cansarías mas rápido-Eli se sentó en el césped, bajo la sombra de un árbol, estaba cansada luego de corretear por toda la ciudad con Nozomi-eres bastante acti… ¿Nozomi?-miro a todos lados preocupada, juraría que solo un segundo atrás estaba sentándose a su lado

Se paró preocupada viendo a diferentes lados, hasta que finalmente la encontró. Nozomi miraba un puesto de dulces como si este lo fuera todo en el mundo, el momento le habría parecido tierno y agradable a Eli, sino fuera porque la forma en que veía el vendedor a Nozomi la irritaba.

-deme dos-ordeno Eli al vendedor, quien se sintió intimidado por su presencia-vamos Nozomi-tomo su mano una vez que tuvo las dos barras de chocolate que pidió

-¡es hermoso!-dijo Nozomi una vez que estuvieron cómodas bajo un árbol, al frente había una pequeña poza de agua transparente

-ten-Eli le entrego una de las barras de chocolate, Naomi ese sintió feliz, pero también se preocupó, toda la mañana Eli había estado sonriéndole y viéndole con mucho cariño, ahora solo parecía su padre, precia molesta

-¿te pasa algo, Elichi?-pregunto preocupada, trato de llamarla de forma tierna, como Eli había pedido que la llamara, pero parecía que no funcionaría-¿Eli?-pregunto tomándola de la mano

-lo siento-un suspiro salió de sus labios para luego sonreírle de forma cálida-me moleste porque ese tipo de estaba mirando mucho

-¿te molestaste por eso?-pregunto confundida-no entiendo

\- olvídalo-le dio una sonrisa para tranquilizarla-¿Qué te pareció la salida de hoy?, ¿te divertiste?

-si-contesto al instante con una gran sonrisa-fue divertido, gracias por todo Elichi-dijo abrazándola y apoyando su rostro en el hombro de la rubia

-tengo curiosidad de algo-Eli se puso un poco incomoda con la posición-¿Por qué no has preguntado por tu padre?, pensé que lo extrañarías o algo así

-yo…-bajo un poco la mirada, Eli tenía razón, aunque tal vez su padre no haya sido muy bueno con ella igual lo quería, pero entonces ¿Por qué no lo extrañaba?-lo extraño…-contesto luego de estar cerca de un minuto en silencio-pero tenía miedo de preguntar, tenía miedo de que si lo hacia volvería a esa habitación y ya no podría seguir disfrutando de este lugar…

-pf jajaj-Nozomi sintió un poco de molestia que Eli se burlara de ella-si era eso lo habrías dicho desde el comienzo, estaba preocupada por si te sintieras presionada-la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo más a su cuerpo abrazándola, de una forma que jamás experimentaron ninguna de las dos-te prometo que no volverás a esa habitación, cada día disfrutaras de este mundo conmigo…

Nozomi abrió los ojos, los labios de Eli estaban sobre los suyos…, era extraño, algo que jamás experimento, sintió algo cálido en su pecho, sintió como su corazón aumentaba su ritmo, como sus mejillas tomaban color… todo eso se sentia bien…

.

.

Había pasado una semana desde que Eli "secuestro" a Nozomi. Los primeros días fueron un poco difíciles para la rubia, desde que Nozomi le tomo confianza no la dejaba ni un solo segundo, ni siquiera a la hora de bañarse, era como si Nozomi dependiera de ella, y aunque aún le costaba reconocerlo ella dependía de Nozomi, para que el padre de Nozomi no se "preocupara" le escribió una carta, diciendo que no se preocupara por Nozomi y que dejara la investigación de las pinturas desaparecidas, si lo cumplía prometía devolverle las pinturas, menos a su hija, y también prometía no revelar la verdad.

-Elichi ¿Qué es qualia?-pregunto Nozomi, era increíble que haya aprendido a leer en solo unos días, Eli no dejaba de sorprenderse del increíble talento de esa joven, no solo en la pintura, también en la escritura, música, baile…, Nozomi era talentosa en varios aspectos.

-¿Dónde dice?-pregunto Eli asomándose por el hombro de Nozomi para ver el interior del libro que leía. Nozomi se tensó un poco por el acercamiento, se ruborizo y encogió avergonzada

-a-aquí…-dijo señalando el párrafo donde se encontraba esa palabra

-no sé si está bien que leas libros tan complicados-soltó un suspiro, tal vez debería comprarle libros sobre historias en lugar de materias, pero ya se había leído toda su biblioteca-pues en resumen, significa que tienes que probar, ver, sentir las cosas para saber cómo son, por ejemplo, no puedes saber cómo es el color rojo hasta verlo, no puede saber el sabor de un platillo hasta probarlo, no puedes saber cómo es el dolor si nunca lo has experimentado… creo que sería eso en resumen… ¿Nozomi?

-wohh Elichi lo sabes todo-hablaba emocionada alagando a la rubia quien se sonrojo más, estaba acostumbrada a ser elogiada, tanto por su talento como conocimiento y todo lo demás, pero se sentia diferente si era Nozomi quien la elogiaba

-n-no es para tanto-sonreía nerviosa, ante la inocente y feliz mirada de la pelimorada-que te parece si hoy salimos a comprarte libros nuevos

-me parece bien, pero…-miro el piano de Eli-dijiste que hoy me dejarías escucharte tocar

Eli tenía algo que ocultaba a Nozomi, y era su solitaria vida, no quería abrirse mucho a la pelimorada, pero a esas alturas era imposible preocuparse por ello

-que tal si toco algo para ti ahora mismo-se levantó y de forma galante ofreció su mano a Nozomi para ayudarla. Esta vez si hubo una reacción en ella a diferencia de las primeras veces, sus mejillas adquirieron color

-si-sonrió aceptando la mano de la rubia.

Ambas se sentaron frente al piano. Esto era completamente nuevo para Nozomi, solo una vez en su niñez había visto un piano, y fue en foto, desde entonces se preguntaba como seria tocarlo, como seria escucharlo, a pesar de todas esas preguntas que habían en su mente, sus pinturas cobraban vida propia transmitiendo todo ese conocimiento que ella deseaba tener, ahora, gracias a Eli podía experimentar todo lo que una vez soñó.

-¿quieres tocar conmigo?-Eli noto fácilmente la curiosidad de Nozomi hacia el piano. Desde el comienzo Nozomi tuvo prohibido tocar el piano, era algo que Eli no le permitió, pero había una razón tras esto.

-¿puedo?-pregunto emocionada, no pudo esperar una respuesta de Eli, llevo sus manos y apretó la primera tecla que tenía a su alcance, como lo hizo sin mucho cuidado el sonido fue un poco ruidoso

-jaja, hazlo con clama-Eli se tomó la liberta de rodear a Nozomi con sus brazos, así le enseñaba a tocar y de paso lo usaba como excusa para abrazarla-primero te enseñare las notas suaves-tomo la delicada mano de Nozomi y la guio hasta las teclas…

Nozomi estaba avergonzada, tanto por el acercamiento que tenía con Eli como por la maravillosa música que estaba tocando…

-¿por qué no podía tocarlo antes?-se animó a preguntar, por la mirada de Eli deducía que no era algo bueno pero quería saberlo, su curiosidad era mayor

-eres muy curiosa-junto sus rostros y de forma suave le dio un beso en la frente-mis padres se dedicaban a la música, ellos eran muy talentosos y famosos-soltó un suspiro mientras elevaba la mirada y su atención se posaba en un gran cuadro pegado a la pared, este estaba tapado pero Nozomi suponía que sería la familia de Eli-su popularidad decayó cuando un supuesto talentoso pintor empezó a hacerse famoso… recuerdo a mi padre decir que regresaríamos a Rusia a comenzar de nuevo pero cuando salimos en el auto tuvimos un accidente…-una irónica sonrisa salió de sus labios-solo yo sobreviví…

Nozomi abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y tristeza, se sentia culpable por haber preguntado un tema tan delicado y personal.

-lo siento… no quise…-algo llego a la mente de la oji esmeralda-¿Quién era ese artista?

-eres muy deductiva Nozomi-sonrió con tristeza-era tu padre, por eso le tengo cierto rencor, y lo tuve más cuando me di cuenta que te usaba para hacerse el mismo famoso, al comienzo solo te secuestre como diversión, quería torturarlo y amenazarlo como venganza… pero mi objetivo ya no es ese, ni siquiera creo que tenga la culpa, fue cosas del destino…

-lo siento… lo siento mucho…-Nozomi llevo sus manos al rostro, había empezado a llorar sorprendiendo a Eli

-n-no llores-trato de calmarla en vano-y-ya paso hace mucho, ya lo supere, Nozomi…-no tenía caso, la joven era demasiado inocente, tímida y sensible-vamos Nozomi, no te sientas mal-la abrazo consolándola

-pero… por mi culpa…

-no fue tu culpa-se separó un poco para verla fijamente-Nozomi, conocerte fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar, incluso después de lo que paso creo que fue lo mejor, ya que gracias a eso pude conocerte-el sonrojo de Nozomi la tranquilizo-así está mejor, aunque te ves linda cuando lloras…-limpio el rostro de Nozomi, quien ante cada contacto se sonrojaba más-te ves más linda con una sonrisa-acerco su rostro al de la pelimorada, estaban tan cerca que podían sentir sus propios alientos

-E… ¿Eli…chi?...hmm…-un suave suspiro se perdió en el labio de ambas al momento que Eli la beso.

Nozomi movió levemente sus labios al compás de los de Eli. Con cuidado rodeo a la rubia por el cuello acercando más sus cuerpos, la misma sensación que tuvo la primera vez se apodero de ella, solo que esta vez no era nuevo para ella, lo disfrutaba, disfrutaba de Eli, disfrutaba tener ese tipo de acercamiento con ella.

-te amo… Nozomi…-Eli beso su mejilla, jamás imagino que diría esa palabra a alguien, pero Nozomi era diferente y muy especial para ella

-esto… ¿es amor?-para Nozomi este sentimiento aún era desconocido, al menos lo era su significado

-si Nozomi-Eli tomo la mano de la oji esmeralda y la llevo hasta su pecho-¿puedes sentirlo?... esto es amor

Nozomi se sonrojo al sentir lo rápido que latía el corazón de Eli, pero estaba segura que el suyo latía igual, o incluso más rápido

-¿qualia?-pregunto

-es un poco extraño-Eli quedo pensativa-tus pinturas cobraban vida sin que hayas experimentado todos esos sentimientos, me pregunto que pasara ahora con todo lo que te he enseñado…-sus mejillas tomaron más color-y con este sentimiento…

-te amo Elichi-a Nozomi no le importaba nada más que esa bella chica que la habida "rescatado" de ese solitario y vacío mundo-nunca experimente el amor pero sé que lo pude trasmitir en mis pinturas, logre hacerlo porque deseaba conocer este sentimiento, pero tú lo dijiste, no puedo saber cómo es hasta experimentarlo, y ahora que lo experimente es mejor…

-me alegra Nozomi-se mantuvo abrazada a la bella joven-¿quieres seguir tocando?

-no, quiero dibujarte a ti, tocando el piano…

Eli había comprado a Nozomi herramientas de pintura por si quería distraerse. La rubia volvió a quedar sorprendida con Nozomi, solo vasto que posara unos minutos y que tocara un poco el piano para que Nozomi se inspirara. Nozomi se había acomodado en una esquina del gran salón, se puso a pintar sin necesidad de seguir viendo a Eli. En cuanto a la rubia estaba a su lado, abrazándola por atrás viendo cada movimiento de Nozomi con el pincel.

A pesar del acercamiento que tenían Nozomi no parecía incomoda ni distraída, en ese momento su mente solo tenía como objetivo hacer un dibujo de Eli.

-harasho…-susurro la rubio por sobre el hombro de Nozomi, ella se tensó un poco pero siguió con lo suyo.

Poco a poco el lienzo cobraba vida, incluso cobraba más vida que sus anteriores proyectos. Lo termino en solo unas horas, dejando a Eli boquiabierta.

La pintura era perfecta, pos un momento peso que estaba viendo un recuerdo de ella tocando el piano, incluso le pareció escuchar una melodía salir de esa pintura, era simplemente indescriptible tal belleza y perfección, cada trazo era perfecto…

-eres increíble Nozo… hmm…-esta vez quien quedo sorprendida fue Eli, era la primera vez que Nozomi tomaba la iniciativa en un beso, pero obviamente le gustaba.

Eli sonrió aun con sus labios unidos a los de Nozomi, la apego más a su cuerpo profundizando el beso… todo era perfecto, la música, la pintura… todo lo era…

-¡arréstenla!, ¡ELLA SECUESTRO A MI HIJA!-todo paso tan rápido, lo último que recordaban eran unos hombre entrando a la casa, armados, el padre de Nozomi viendo con repulsión a ambas… Eli trato de proteger a Nozomi pero cayo inconsciente tras recibir una descarga…

-¡Eli!... ¡ELI!... ¡ELICHI!...

.

.

Eli despertaba adolorida, sentia todo su cuerpo adormecido poco a poco fue recordando los últimos acontecimientos.

-¡Nozomi!-miro desesperada hacia su alrededor. Estaba en una oscura habitación con una débil luz que apenas alumbraba el lugar, logro verla, sentada en una silla atada y aun inconsciente-¡NOZOMI!-llamo con más fuerza, pero no vasto para despertarla, trato de acercarse pero algo se lo impidió y fue que estaba esposada, se las ingenió para arrastrarse y tratar de acercarse-¡Nozomi!..

-al fin despiertas Ayase Eli-la voz burlesca de un hombre la paralizo, era el padre de Nozomi-vaya que me costó capturarte-saco un látigo y lo lanzo contra Eli, pero no la toco, solo lo hizo como una amenaza para que se detuviera de sus intentos

-¿Qué esta pasando?-Eli no iba a mostrar temor, no se lo permitiría, tenía que buscar la forma de salir de ahí, y que Nozomi no corriera algún peligro

-pues te lo diré solo porque te quedan unos días-dijo con el mismo tono burlesco, volvió a lanzar el látigo, lastimando está el hombro de Eli, quien contuvo un quejido de dolor para no darle el gusto-se supone que deberías estar donde perteneces por robar mis pinturas, pero los propios oficiales te tienen miedo, los jueces tiemblan con la sola mención de tu apellido, así que hice un trato, me encargaría personalmente de ti en lo que ellos se decidían si darte un juicio o encerrarte, cualquiera de los dos es lo mismo para mí, ambos sabemos que te espera, además-camino hasta donde Nozomi estaba, sin cuidado alguno la tomo del rostro-secuestraste a mi hija, eso es suficiente para encerrarte…

-¡suéltala!-sin importarles sus heridas, Eli se había levantado, en un rápido movimiento le dio una patada en el abdomen dejándolo casi inconsciente-¿crees que puedes hacerme algo?-Eli camino hasta él, puso su pie en la cara del hombro-escucha escoria, sino fuera porque eres su padre ¡te mataría aquí mismo!-el hombre quedo paralizado, esa mirada llena de odio y repulsión, una mirada llena de frialdad-Nozomi es lo único para mi… ¡no permitiré que la vuelvas a tocar y mucho menos que la alejes de mi lado!...-tras un golpe en el rostro el hombre quedo inconsciente…

-E… ¿El… Eli…?-Nozomi empezó a recobrar la conciencia, lentamente abrió los ojos encontrándose con los cálidos zafiros de Eli, quien le sonreía con mucho cariño

-¿te duele algo?-pregunto desatando sus manos y pies

-¡Elichi!-apenas se vio libre Nozomi la abrazo con fuerza llorando, era ajena a lo que acababa de pasar, pero todo su ser temblaba de miedo, por un momento había creído que Eli la dejaría, solo recordaba verla caer inconsciente, fue lo más aterrador para ella-…n-no me dejaras... ve-verdad…

-claro que no, te lo prometí-la cargo en sus brazos-… regresemos…

…

Ha pasado un año desde que ambas se conocieron, cuando todo salió a la luz se armó todo un notición, primero estaba la mentira del supuesto talentoso artista Tojo, segundo su hija "secuestrada", tercero, la única heredera de la familia Ayase quien supuestamente había secuestrado a Nozomi.

Al final todo se resolvió en un juicio, donde Eli tenia las de ganar, además tenía el apoyo de Nozomi, quien era la principal testigo, muchas mentiras se revelaron ese día, comenzando con el hecho de que el padre de Nozomi en un comienzo había dicho que no tenía familia, y cuando se revelo sobre su hija no le quedo opción que admitir la verdad…

Aunque estuvieron una buena temporada en el centro de todos los medios de comunicación, ambas lograron salir adelante, una era el refuerzo de la otra, este tiempo vasto para que Nozomi se adaptara a la verdadera realidad. Aunque Eli le mostro gran parte de este maravilloso mundo, solo le mostro las cosas bellas y especiales, Nozomi nunca había conocido el odio, la humillación, la mentira… todos esos sentimientos negativos que abundaban en las personas, a pesar de descubrirlo seguía creyendo que el mundo era maravilloso y lo era, si Eli estaba a su lado cualquier lugar era el más hermoso y perfecto.

Ambas dependían tanto la una como en la otra y eso era todo…

.

.

.

 _Omake_

Eli llegaba a su casa (mansión), como cada fin de semana, llegaba cansada luego de una extenuante entrevista, no se le hacía justo que ella cargara con esa responsabilidad, pero tampoco le gustaba la idea de que reporteros hicieran preguntas a Nozomi, ¡su Nozomi!, no soportaba la idea que la grabaran y que todo Japón o el mundo mirara a su prometida.

-bienvenida Elichi-saludo Nozomi cuando la vio entrar al salón. Un salón el cual era usado para diferentes cosas. Eli usaba ese salón para componer, así que gran parte de ese lugar tenía hojas sueltas o libros de música. Segundo, Nozomi lo usaba para pintar, así que la otra gran parte estaba llena de botes y utensilios de pintura, aparte de lienzos de todo tipo, era una mescla entre desastre y belleza.

Y por último, ese lugar era usado como su sitio de descanso, así que en un pequeño espacio se encontraban algunos futónes, junto con cojines y peluches que a Nozomi le gustaba, junto con algunos estantes de libros.

-estoy de vuelta-saludo Eli tirándose en la cama improvisada-¿Cómo se llama?-pregunto viendo el trabajo de Nozomi. En el lienzo a parecía una hermosa joven rubia tocando el piano y a su lado una bella joven pintando…

-Elichi, te tiraste sobre Elichika-dijo quitándole un pequeño zorro y abrazándolo-se llama qualia

-parece que quieres más a ese peluche que a mí-se quejó Eli mientras la tomaba de la mano y hacia que se recostara sobre ella-¿Por qué qualia?-pregunto con una gran sonrisa, sabia de sobra la respuesta pero quería avergonzarla un poco

-las quiero a ambas por igual-dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Eli hizo un mohín como reproche el cual fue borrado tras recibir un beso de su novia-…y es qualia… porque te amo Elichi

-y yo a ti Nozomi-acaricio ese hermoso y largo cabello que solo Nozomi poseía-te amo con todo mi ser…-decía mientras volvía a acercarse a Nozomi, sellando sus palabras con un beso…

.

.

.

 **La actualización de la semana -w-**

 **La próxima semana será el oneshot que prometi anteriormente, en el que habrá NicoMaki, también espero esta semana actualizar mis fic, pero es un poco tedioso volver a escribir los mismos capítulos, espero lo entiendan -n-"**

 **Gracias a Elizabeth Morales por la ayuda con este fic nwn, me ayuda mucho que compartas tus ideas conmigo :3 Y a todos los que me han apoyado hasta ahora, en especial MariaD24 -w-**

 **Hasta pronto**


	11. El inicio del amor

_Era casi de noche, en las instalaciones de la pequeña escuela dominaba un silencio casi absoluto, en una de las aulas…_

 _-¿Qué te pasa Tojo? ¡acaso quieres llorar!-le hablo una de las niñas, en total eran cinco quienes la tenían acorralada en una esquina, la razón, ella fue la única que saco las mejores notas en todas las materias_

 _-¡acaso no puedes hacer nada Tojo!-otra de las niñas la tomo del mentón, obligándola a ver como rompían sus cuadernos. Ella estaba al borde de las lágrimas pero se controlaba, no quería darles el gusto…_

 _-¡que pasa aquí!-las cinco se asustaron con la imponente voz que resonó en el salón, se suponía que a esas horas todos los profesores y alumnos ya se habrían ido-¿Qué le hacen?-la joven que entro al salón no era ni alumna, ni profesora._

 _Era una joven alta, pelo rubio y orbes azul cielo, comparados fácilmente con dos zafiros. Seria unos cinco o seis años mayor que ellas, en otras circunstancias tal vez no estarían asustadas, sino aliviadas de que no sea un profesor, pero esa mirada fría y llena de odio que la joven les dio simplemente las dejo paralizadas._

 _-¡piérdanse!-ordeno la joven rubia, las cinco aun no lograban reaccionar y solo lo hicieron cuando la joven le dio un golpe en la mejilla a la que estaba destruyendo los cuadernos-¡qué tal si empiezo a hacerles todo lo que le han hecho a ella!_

 _Esa mirada demostraba que no jugaba, solo bastaron unos segundos para que las cinco reaccionaran y salieran corriendo, sin importarles que en el transcurso tropezaran o chocaran entre ellas mismas, o que incluso olvidaran sus pertenencias._

 _Ella aun temblaba de miedo, trataba de contener sus lágrimas, trataba de contener su voz, pero con el llanto se le hacía casi imposible. La joven trato de acercarse pero ella retrocedió, solo que al estar casi contra la pared no pudo retroceder mucho._

 _Se quedó en su lugar temblando y tratando de contener su miedo. La joven al presenciar esto entendió que no podía acercarse. Tomo su distancia y comenzó a ordenar el desastre que las otras niñas hicieron._

 _De un momento a otro ella dejo de temer, su miedo cambio por curiosidad y admiración, ¿qué hacia esa bella joven ahí?, esa pregunta resonó en su cabeza, quedo admirando los movimientos de la rubia, quien tratando de ignorar su mirada logro poner todo en orden…_

 _Lo último que ella recordaba eran las oscuras y solitarias calles… la fría y cálida mirada de esa rubia misteriosa… y el calor de su mano sosteniendo la suya…_

.

.

.

Nozomi despertó agitada, esta era una de las pocas veces que tenía ese mismo sueño de forma tan real, no, no era un sueño, este era un vago recuerdo de su infancia, ese encuentro que tuvo con esa joven rubia cambio en un gran sentido su vida, ya no era la misma niña llorona y tímida…

Una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios, era increíble que al pasar los años aun no pudiera sacar de sus pensamientos a esa bella joven que la ayudo.

Se incorporó de su cama, comprobó la hora, a pesar de que aún era temprano ese día era muy especial, miro su celular, había un mensaje de su mejor amiga quien decía que pasaría a recogerla para ir juntas, contesto el mensaje y empezó a alistarse.

Llegada la hora su mejor amiga estaba puntual afuera de su departamento, aunque en su rostro tuviera una expresión serena y confiada Nozomi sabía perfectamente que estaba asustada.

-demoraste-hablo su amiga como saludo

-buenos días para ti también-le dio una sonrisa burlona y juguetona, y como otras veces, un sonrojo adorno las mejillas de su única y mejor amiga.

-… bu-buenos días...-hizo un mohín apartando la mirada y fingiendo ignorarla

-parece que hoy te levantaste con el pie izquierdo-acaricio su mentón de forma pensativa y burlona a la vez-aunque siempre tienes la cara larga y de pocos amigos-diciendo esto le saco la lengua, ganándose un bufido y gruñido a la vez.

-y tú lo único que haces cada mañana es molestarme con lo mismo, ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer?-volvió a soltar un bufido mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-será mejor cambiar de tema, con lo testaruda que eres quien sabe cuándo terminaremos-sonrió de forma suave mientras miraba con burla y una gran felicidad a su amiga

-…¿po-por qué me miras así?...-fue notorio su nerviosismo por tener la cálida mirada de Nozomi sobre ella-… ¿a-acaso tengo algo en la cara?

-nada, solo que Maki-chan es muy linda cuando se sonroja-volvió a reír ante la reacción de su mejor amiga

-¡ya deja de molestarme!-volvió a quejarse la pelirroja, aunque más que molesta parecía nerviosa y avergonzada-…a-aun en nuestro primer día de clases sigues con lo mismo… idiota…-a pesar que lo último lo dijo en un susurro Nozomi logro escucharla, no se molestó, estaba acostumbrada a las reacciones de la pelirroja.

-me alegra que vayamos a la misma universidad, con lo quisquillosa que es Maki-chan tenía miedo que no quisiera ir a la universidad y quisiera vivir encerrada en su pequeña mansión….

-¡deja de hablar como si no estuviera!-Maki estaba completamente roja, las palabra de Nozomi siempre tenían un doble significado, y esta no era la excepción.

-Maki-chan…-esta vez no la llamo con burla, sino con tono serio y preocupado

-¿…que?-desvió la mirada, se hacía una idea de lo que preocupaba a la mayor

-sabes que puedes contar conmigo, si te sientes mal o presionada dímelo, tratare de ayudarte….

Maki volvió su atención a la mayor, sus ojos brillaron un poco, sentia ese sentimiento cálido y reconfortante que solo Nozomi le provocaba, aparto nuevamente la mirada avergonzada.

-lo hare… pero tu también debes decirme si tienes algún problema…-el sonrojo en su mejillas había aumentado, ya no tenía rojo únicamente el cabello, si no todo el rostro.

-lo hare, aunque yo no soy tan problemática como Maki-chan-su tono volvió a ser burlón, causando que Maki volviera a explotar en vergüenza y enfado por sus juegos.

Mantuvieron una plática tranquila el resto del camino. Pero todo eso cambio al momento de llegar a las instalaciones de su universidad.

-buenos días señoritas-un "docente" las intercepto, aunque aparento casualidad ambas fácilmente notaron que las estaba esperando.

-¿si?-hablo Nozomi por las dos, Maki ya empezaba a perder el control

-si me lo permiten seré su guía en estas instalaciones-miro específicamente a Maki-supongo que tú eres Nishikino Ma…

-¡lo soy, y que?-levanto un poco la voz, ganándose la atención de otros alumnos, Nozomi con la mirada indico al profesor que se retirara o se metería en problemas.

No solo por su repentino pedido, sino porque había molestado a la heredera de la familia Nishikino.

-Maki-chan…-con delicadeza la tomo de la mano-yo…

-estoy bien-la interrumpió separando sus manos. Nozomi iba a volver a hablar pero nuevamente la interrumpió, le dio una leve sonrisa como disculpa y para que no se preocupara-no te preocupes, estoy bien

-pero… como tú digas-miro hacia su alrededor, muchos profesores y alumnos murmuraban entre ellos, mirando obviamente a Maki.

-deberíamos apurarnos

Ambas trataron de ignorar las insinuantes miradas de los demás, Maki parecía estarse controlando mejor lo cual alegraba y preocupaba a la mayor.

Antes de separarse para ir a sus aulas

-e-estaré bien… no te preocupes-Maki tomo de la mano a la mayor-… aunque… no es como si me importara…-la soltó y desvió la mirada. Nozomi solo pudo sonreír ante la infantil actitud de su mejor amiga.

-está bien Maki-chan, no me preocupare-volvió a unir sus manos, y tomando desprevenida a la menor le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla-suerte en clases Maki-chan

-….s-su… suer… ¡idiota!...-el rostro de Maki adquirió un color rojizo de forma instantánea, no fue capaz de ver de frente a la mayor, simplemente le dio la espalda y se fue a su aula.

-¡me esperas para regresar juntas!-a Nozomi no le importó que otros alumnos la oyeran, disfrutaba avergonzar a la pelirroja.

.

.

Maki entro a su clase soltando maldiciones hacia Nozomi, sentia que solo se burlaba de ella; como lo tenía pensado se fue hacia el ultimo asiento, gran parte de sus compañeros se quedaron observándola, no le sería extraño si ya supieran que su apellido era Nishikino.

Toda la mañana se la paso tratando de ignorar las miradas insinuantes de compañeros y profesores, sobre todo profesores varones, eran muy obvios con sus intenciones hacia ella, sentia como si quisieran pedirle algo, no le agradaba, no le gustaba ese entorno, pero lo soportaría.

Había accedido ir a una universidad solo porque Nozomi se lo pidió, de no ser por eso habría convencido a sus padres de tomar clases privadas. Aunque sus padres al comienzo se mostraran reacios a la idea sabía que podía convencerlos, pero ella termino por ser convencida, Nozomi era la única que podía controlarla, la única… que le daba la suficiente confianza y felicidad…

Aunque le costara admitirlo, lo que sentia por Nozomi iba más allá a una amistad, al comienzo quería hacerse a la idea que era admiración o que incluso solo la quería como una hermana, pero conforme el tiempo pasaba era más claro para ella, esa pelimorada molestosa y juguetona… era más que una amiga, una herma, incluso a veces parecía una madre, la quería más que eso, pero en el fondo sabía que no tenía oportunidad, era consiente que en el corazón de la mayor ya había alguien, y ese alguien no era ella.

"desearía saber quién es", se repetía una y otra vez, no se le ocurría nadie en especial, Nozomi era igual que ella en ese sentido, era un poco solitaria y reservada, se podría decir que ella era su única amiga, aunque Nozomi fuera un poco más sociable y amable le costaba sentirse cómoda en un determinado entorno. Ni siquiera recordaba en que momento fue que se dio cuenta de lo que sentia, Nozomi fue quien se acercó primera a ella, jamás pregunto la razón, y aun ahora, a pesar de la amistad que tenía no lo quería saber… en su corazón ya había una respuesta, Nozomi se lo dijo una tarde por accidente. Aun lo recordaba de forma tan clara y viva.

Esa misma tarde había reconocido finalmente lo que sentia y esa misma tarde se dio cuenta que no era correspondida…

- _sabes Maki-chan…-recordaba la pequeña plaza en la que se detuvieron, tenían un helado en las manos y solo hablaban de cosas triviales, pero de la nada Nozomi se había quedado en silencio, miraba el cielo como si buscara algo-… me recuerdas a alguien…_

Aunque sus palabras fueron suaves y calidad, ella lo único que sintió fue frialdad, sentia como su pecho se contraía, no respondió, solo se quedó admirando a la mayor quien seguía con la mirada perdida en el cielo…

…

Maki soltó un pesado suspiro, a pesar de sus sentimiento son era correspondida, entonces ¿para qué seguir?, no era como si dependiera tanto de Nozomi, pero ir a la universidad fue solo porque Nozomi se lo pidió, lo creía tonto, ir por alguien que ni siquiera la veía, al menos no de la forma que quería.

-…¡kyaaaa!-algo saco a Maki de su pequeño mundo, y fue sentir su oído ser mordido, su rostro cobro un tono rojizo.

Luego de salir de su sorpresa miro con odio a quien se había atrevido hacerle eso, pero ese odio se esfumo apenas reconoció a esa persona.

-al fin despiertas-hablo su profesora, no recordaba haberla visto, juraría que unos minutos atrás era un profesor el que estaba dictando la clase-parece que sigues soñando-la "profesora", aun dudaba que fuera, ya que era casi de su estatura, pelo negro y orbes… carmín-acabo de llegar a la clase, y parece que me encontré con una interesante alumna-la miro con cierta burla

Maki solo se quedó en silencio, ya se imaginaba lo que diría, que era la hija de la gran familia Nishikino.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre dormilona?-pregunto con tono burlón, le recordó un poco a Nozomi, con la diferencia que la sensación que ella le dio era diferente a la de su amiga

-…Ma-Maki… Nishikino Maki…-no entendía porque su voz salió tan temblorosa, no solo eso, sentia sudor en las manos, sentia todo su cuerpo temblar de nerviosismo, esa profesora la miraba de forma detenida lo cual solo provocaba más nervios en ella.

-lindo nombre, ahora señorita dormilona me presentare, ya que dudo que hayas escuchado mi nombre…-mientras hablaba tomo un poco de distancia de la pelirroja y comenzó a caminar al frente del salón-mi nombre es Yazawa Nico, quiero dejar claro algo, y esto es para todos-miro de nuevo a la pelirroja, solo que ya no con burla sino seriedad-no por el apellido que tengan significa que podrán tener tantas libertades en el salón, y espero te haya quedado claro.

Maki no contesto, entendía que la profesora estuviera en su derecho de juzgarla por encontrarla distraída, pero tampoco se le hacía justo que lo dijera en frente de toda la clase, solo devolvió la mirada con arrogancia y superioridad.

El resto del salón se tensó, era notoria la batalla de miradas que tenían profesora y alumna…

.

.

.

Nozomi se encontraba afuera de la universidad esperando a su mejor amiga, empezaba a preocuparse, conociendo a su amiga pelirroja no le sorprendería si ya se hubiera metido en algún problema, estaba batallando internamente en ir a buscarla o seguir esperando, pero temía que si iba a buscarla tal vez Maki llegue en cualquier momento y no la encuentre.

Pensó en llamarla, pero recordó que Maki casi no usaba su celular, y cuando trato en llamarla este la mando al buzón.

Miraba a diferentes lados de forma nerviosa y preocupada, justo cuando se disidió ir a buscarla topó con alguien. En su preocupación no se había dado cuenta que alguien salía e inevitablemente choco con esa persona, por la fuerza del encuentro estuvo a punto de caer de espaldas, cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el inevitable golpe…

Lo que sintió fueron unos brazos rodearla y detenerla a tiempo… pasaron los segundo y al ver que no había dolor abrió lentamente los ojos… encontrándose con un par de zafiros que la miraban con preocupación…

-¿estas bi…en?-la joven que la había salvado la miraba como alguien que trata de recordar a algún conocido-… esmeraldas…-hablo en un susurro, a pesar de eso Nozomi logro escucharla y la razón fue porque sus rostros estaban cerca, tan cerca que cualquiera pensaría que hacían algo más.

-… l-lo siento…-Nozomi tomo su espacio, sentia sus mejillas tomar color-… gra-gracias por tu ayu…

Al igual que la joven que tenía en frente, ella se quedó observándola, esa mirada, la había visto antes… ese rostro que se comparaba al de una muñeca, ese pelo rubio que brillaba como el sol, esos labios… esa mirada fría y cálida a la vez…

 _-cuál es tu nombre… Nozomi es un nombre lindo… eres muy linda…así que te gusta leer la fortuna, es un lindo pasatiempo… eres una niña muy talentosa… seamos amigas_ …

Los vagos recuerdos de esa pequeña conversación llegaron a su mente… no podía ser cierto pero lo era… la joven que tenía en frente no había cambiado mucho, obviamente se veía mucho más mayor y madura pero sus rasgos seguían siendo los mismos, era ella, era la chica que había admirado desde su niñez…

-y-yo…-había tanto que quería decir, tantas cosas que había deseado, deseaba darle las gracias por lo que paso esa noche… pero su mayor temor era que esa joven rubia no la reconociera, ¿y cómo lo haría?, habían pasado cerca de ocho años, sería imposible que la recordara…

Ambas seguían mirándose fijamente, la mirada zafiro de la rubia la dejo casi paralizada, sentia como si la reconociera y a la vez como si solo mirara a una extraña… sus labios se movieron tratando de preguntar algo pero nada salió…

-Nozomi-el llamado de alguien provoco que el pequeño encuentro de miradas desapareciera. La rubia miro a la recién llegada, volvió su vista hacia Nozomi, solo que esta vez sus orbes zafiro tenían un ligero brillo

-ten más cuidado-hizo una leve referencia y se retiró.

Nozomi no le quieto la mirada de encima, si había salido de su universidad podía ser que tendría otra oportunidad de verla, por la ropa que llevaba no era ni profesora ni alumna… ¿Quién sería esa joven misteriosa?

.

Ella caminaba de forma lenta y dudosa, lo cual no le era propio, quien iba a imaginar que un pequeño encuentro le traerían tantas recuerdos, esa niña que alguna vez ayudo se había convertido en una hermosa jovencita, pronto un sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas, era imposible que estuviera pasando de nuevo.

Desde que vio a esa pequeña niña, parecía tan débil y solitaria, tan frágil y delicada… era alguien diferente pero no sabía en qué sentido, no había podido quitársela de la cabeza, y al fin, cuando creyó olvidarla la volvía a ver, ¿acaso era el destino?

Lo que más confundida la tenía era la razón del porque pensaba tanto en ella, a penas y sabia su nombre, acaso podría ser… agito su cabeza apenas esa fugaz idea cruzo por su mente, no podía ser, ese sentimiento que le provocaba no podía ser lo que creía, sería imposible, solo la había visto dos veces en toda su vida, pero de alguna forma sentia que la conocía desde siempre.

Inconscientemente recordó algo que su abuela le contaba, cuando dos personas están destinadas a conocerse y estar juntas, basta con una sola mirada para saber que esa persona es la correcta, aquel sentimiento era difícil de explicar en palabras pero lo sabría cuando conociera a esa persona…

Golpeo sus mejillas con ambas manos, no podía darse el lujo de pensar ese tipo de cosas, era la heredera de la prestigiosa familia Ayase, no podía, ni en sueños imaginar tal cosa, sería mejor tratar de ignorar ese sentir, lo cual tal vez sería imposible.

-bienvenida señorita Ayase-fue recibida por uno de sus sirvientes, solo contesto con una leve referencia y se encerró en su habitación, como cada tarde lo hacía.

Desde muy joven tuvo que lidiar con el gran peso que tenía su apellido, y aun ahora tenía que llevar esa gran responsabilidad. Se podía decir que era libre y una esclava al vez.

Con movimientos pesado y un poco torpes se recostó en su acogedora cama… miro el techo y lo primero que llego a su mente fueron dos hermosas esmeraldas, y poco a poco la imagen de la dueña de tan hermosas esferas se hacía presente, ese bello rostro, sus labios, su pelo… su cuerpo, todo en ella lo encontraba perfecto, cerró los ojos, si pensaba en ella no haría nada de daño, no estaba cometiendo algún delito.

Cerró los ojos y los recuerdos empezaron a llegar lentamente…

 _Esa misma tarde se había enterado del accidente que sufrió su familia, nadie había logrado sobrevivir, en ese momento lo único que deseaba era morir también. Había ido a una de las tantas instituciones que su familia administraba, solo deseaba dar una vuelta y aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para quitarse la vida, con esto en mente fue la pequeña escuela, la cual quedaba algo cerca de su mansión._

 _Al llegar lo encontró como había imaginado, completamente desolado y silencioso, hasta que su tranquilidad se vio perturbada por unos gritos, más bien insultos, de alguna forma esto la hizo reaccionar, fue al lugar de donde provenía tal escándalo y es cuando la vio, una pequeña niña acorralada por otras cinco._

 _Lo que la atrapo en ese momento era la actitud de la niña, no lloraba, parecía asustada y a pesar de ello no había ninguna lagrima… cuando se decidió por intervenir le causo más curiosidad, la niña, aunque la viera con miedo al comienzo, pronto este miedo cambio a curiosidad… y así fue como la conoció…_

 _Recordaba de forma vaga lo que ocurrió después, ambas caminando por las frías y solitarias calles a esas altas horas, manteniendo una pequeña pero agradable plática, compartiendo la calidez de sus manos…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Al día siguiente, Nozomi no fue capaz de esperar a su amiga, tenía mucha prisa en llegar a la universidad y tratar de encontrarse de nuevo con esa rubia, debía hacerlo, sentia que debía hacerlo, algo en su interior la impulsaba a hacerlo.

Llego temprano, faltando una hora para su clase, tiempo suficiente para buscar a esa bella joven, aun lo dudaba, pero algo en su interior le decía que esa bella rubia sabía quién era, tal vez eran sus propias esperanzas pero no le importaba, solo deseaba verla una vez más.

Empezó a caminar por las instalaciones, inconscientemente se fue a uno de los pabellones menos concurridos, lo hizo sin pensar, reacciono luego de entrar a un aula vacía. Estuvo para salir y seguir buscando pero apenas giro en la entrada topó con alguien.

Aquella sensación se le hizo familiar, alguien abrazándola y conteniéndola para evitar que se caiga

-… esmeraldas…-escucho un peque susurro cerca de su rostro, abrió los ojos encontrándose con unos inconfundibles zafiros, solo una persona tenia tales orbes.

-… l-lo siento…-Nozomi tomó su espacio, un ligero sonrojo adorno sus mejillas, había bajado la mirada, se supone que estaba buscando a esa joven y ahora que la tenía en frente no sabía que decir o hacer.

-d-deberías tener más cuidado…-la rubia entro al salón, puso en la mesa un portafolio de donde saco algunos documentos y se puso trabajar en ellos.

Nozomi batallaba si irse o quedarse, debía irse, esa era la respuesta pero algo más fuerte en su interior la obligo a quedarse… simplemente se quedó en silencio viendo a la bella joven, quien al parecer no había notado su intensa mirada, o eso creyó

-¿tienes clases?-pregunto de la nada mientras seguía revisando sus documentos

-e-eh?... s-si, de-después…-era notorio su nerviosismo, y su ligero sonrojo había aumentado dejando sus mejillas más rojas.

-¿Qué estudias?...-Nozomi se quedó mirándola, no entendía porque tantas preguntas-… l-lo digo porque necesito ayuda… tal vez puedas hacerlo y de paso puedes aprender más…-esta vez quien se puso nerviosa fue la rubia, quien había bajado un poco la mirada evitando cualquier contacto visual directo.

Nozomi no respondió, no quería desaprovechar esta magnífica oportunidad, se adentró completamente al aula y se sentó al lado de la rubia, esperando que le diga que debía hacer.

La rubia le entrego unos cuantos documentos indicándole lo que debía hacer. Y aunque Nozomi quería preguntar varias cosas se abstuvo, quería encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo.

El silencio del salón inconscientemente le recordó a Nozomi esa noche, las solitarias calles, el frio, la compañía de la rubia…

-… ya termine-hablo luego de estar en silencio cerca de media hora Nozomi se animó a hablar-…¿po-porque tiene… que hacer estos documentos?...

Nozomi a pesar de ser menor podía entender la importancia de tales documentos, y lo que más intrigada le tenía era ¿quién era esa joven?

-no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo-contesto la rubia, tratando de no verla directamente-… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-… Tojo Nozomi… creo que ya lo sabes…-la miro fijamente esperando alguna reacción que le hiciera comprobar su teoría.

Se sintió un poco confundida, las mejillas de la rubia empezaban a tomar color, ¿sería una señal eso?

-… mi nombre es Ayase Eli…-acaricio un poco su cabello ocultando parte de su rostro-… me alegra volver a verte…

.

-¿Por qué tengo que quedarme hasta tan tarde?-reclamo cierta pelirroja mientras veía con odio a su profesora

-¡todavía atienes cara de reclamar!-la pelinegra golpeo un cuaderno en su cabeza-estabas distraída en mi clase, agradece que no te suspenda de mi curso, ahora, en vez de reclamar termina el trabajo que te encargue

-¡esto es abuso de autoridad!-Maki se puso de pie-si sigue con esto le diré a mis padre y…-la mirada seria de su profesora la callo

-eres una niña demasiado mimada, si sigues dependiendo del poder de tus padres no maduraras, ahora-volvió a darle un golpe en la cabeza, solo que con un libro más grueso-¡termina tu trabajo!

Maki acaricio su adolorida cabeza, en parte esa odiosa profesora tenía razón, dependía demasiado de su apellido, soltó un bufido por lo bajo y siguió con lo suyo.

Paso cerca de una hora, y quedo estancada en una parte, su profesora mientras tanto parecía estar leyendo algunas revistas o algo gracioso, solo la escuchaba reír. Se debatía si preguntarle o hacerlo como pudiera, iba a optar por lo segundo

-si tienes alguna pregunta solo hazlo, si sigues con ese orgullo no llegaras a nada-su profesora guardo lo que leía y la miro fijamente-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes Tomate-san?

-esto… espera ¿Cómo me llamo?-las mejillas de la pelirroja cobraron un color rojizo instantáneamente

-Tomate-san, algún problema-contesto con indiferencia acercándose a sus apuntes para ver cómo iba con su trabajo-eres más lista de lo que creí Tomate-san, pensé que te demorarías más en entender

-¡deja de llamarme así! ¡ENANA!-la profesora frunció el ceño, indicándole a Maki que estaba más que enfadada por su atrevimiento

-puedo soportar que no me llames de usted, pero ¡E-NA-NA no se lo perdono a nadie!, ¡mocosa cabeza de salsa!

-y yo no soportare que una profesora que es casi de mi altura me falte el respeto, ¡enana!-volvió a gritarle

.

Nozomi estaba un poco preocupada porque Maki no aparecía, se decidió por ir a buscarla a su salón, la situación que encontró fue un tanto extraña y cómica. Una profesora y su mejor amiga discutían acaloradamente.

Aunque al comienzo se preocupó por los insultos que su amiga le daba a la sensei, su preocupación se esfumo al ver el trato de ambas, parecía que se llevaban bien, a pesar de que se insultaran.

-¿Maki-chan?-llamo a la pelirroja, aun no dejaba su preocupación, se sintió más aliviada cuando la discusión se detuvo y no había algún atisbo de enfado en ninguna de las dos, de hecho, ambas estaban sonrojadas-¿interrumpí algo?-pregunto con evidente insinuación

-¿acaso ningún alumno tiene respeto hoy en día?-se quejó la profesora, tomo sus cosas pero antes de retirarse dirigió una mirada a la pelirroja-si mañana te vuelves a quedar soñando te dejare el doble de trabajo… Tomate-san-le saco la lengua de forma burlona y juguetona, y sin más se retiró.

-¿pero qué le pasa a esa idiota?, ni siquiera parece una profesora…

-¿Por qué estaban… discutiendo?-ladeo la cabeza-eso fue una discusión, ¿verdad?

-su-supongo-las mejillas de la menor seguían con un tono rojizo, incluso peor que en otras ocasiones, lo cual le dio una divertida idea a Nozomi.

-será que Maki-chan se ha enamorado de…

-¡cállate!, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡ella es mucho mayor que yo!, ¡de donde sacas semejante…!

-yo no dije que fuera una profesora-la sonrisa de Nozomi hizo notar a la pelirroja que había sido descubierta, aunque ella misma aun lo negara era muy obvio lo que pasaba.

Solo pudo bajar el rostro, su mirada era molesta y notablemente avergonzada, estaba confundida, no conocía de casi nada a esa docente y sin embargo ahí estaba su mejor amiga diciendo que se había enamorado.

-eres una idiota-se quejó la pelirroja. Nozomi le dio una leve sonrisa mientras la abrazaba, entendía porque Maki estaba tan frustrada, sabía que para ella le sería difícil o imposible reconocer algún sentimiento como ese.

-ella es Yazawa Nico, ¿verdad?-Maki asintió la cabeza, aun no se atrevía a hablar por vergüenza-he escuchado mucho de ella, es una de las profesoras más jóvenes, dicen que se ha metido en muchos problemas por su carácter, sobre todo con hijos de familias importantes, al parecer odia a ese tipo de familias

-¿Por qué?-la pelirroja por alguna razón parecía demasiado interesada por saber más de esa profesora

-no lo sé, solo escuche que cuando era estudiante tuvo problemas con algunos alumnos de mejor posición económica y por eso los odia-le dio una leve sonrisa-bueno, solo es un rumor, no te lo tomes tan en serio, además si te lo propones tendrás tu oportunidad

-¡idiota!-volvió a quejarse la pelirroja, su rostro ya había estado cobrando su color natural pero nuevamente se tornó rojo.

.

.

.

Habían pasado las semanas, Nozomi le conto a la pelirroja sobre su encuentro con Ayase Eli, aunque al comienzo Maki parecía estar celosa pronto descubrió que esos celos no eran por su amiga, su "odiosa" profesora era bastante popular con los alumnos, especialmente con alumnos varones, esto le molestaba mucho. De forma casi inconsciente se quedaba a propósito distraída en las clases para luego recibir un regaño de la pelinegra y finalmente quedarse las tardes con ella haciendo algún trabajo.

En cuanto a Nozomi, su avance fue más rápido que el de su amiga, todas las tardes buscaba a Eli para ayudarla, pronto descubrió quien era esa misteriosa rubia, y a pesar de ello solo aumento su curiosidad por conocerla, esa admiración pronto fue reemplazada por un sentimiento más fuerte.

…

-buenas tardes Elichi-saludo Nozomi como cada tarde, había tenido la libertad de empezar a llamar de esa forma a la rubia, quien parecía avergonzarse cada vez que lo hacia

-bu-buenas tardes… Nozomi-contesto de forma un poco torpe. Nozomi había tenido la oportunidad de verla trabajar y tratar con otras personas, solía mostrase fría y seria, tenía una gran seguridad y confianza, peor cuando estaban solas, podía ver ese lado un poco inseguro de la rubia. Tal vez fue esta la razón por la que se empeñó en conocerla más.

-¿en qué te ayudare hoy?-como cada tarde se sentó a su lado

-esta vez es muy poco-contesto la mayor-¿está bien que vengas todas las tardes?, me preocupa que pierdas tiempo acá

-no hay problema-contesto mientras empezaba a trabajar en los documentos-dijiste que así podía aprender más y… también me gustaría conocerte mas

Esto último tomo por sorpresa a la rubia quien solo se le quedo mirando mientras sus mejillas poco a poco se sonrojaban. Nozomi la miro de reojo esperando no haberla molestado, le causo un poco de gracia ver la expresión de incredulidad en Eli.

-¿dije algo malo Elichi?-pregunto con tono juguetón, le causaba diversión porque pese a que no conocía muy bien a la rubia, sentia que la conocía desde siempre

-… eres muy burlona…-se quejó la mayor, debía reconocerlo, actuaba un poco como Maki, fue por eso que Maki llego a gustarle un tiempo pero ahora que volvía a tratar con la rubia notaba la gran diferencia entre ambas, la pelirroja era más testaruda, aunque ese lado también le gustara de ella, Eli era muy especial, cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de ver ese lado sumiso sentia que caía más por ella.

-es porque eres muy linda cunado te pones así…-volvió a burlarse

-no… recordaba que fueras así de niña…-contraataco la mayor, aun no se habían animado a hablar lo que esa tarde paso.

-… gracias a ti cambie un poco-contesto de la forma más sincera posible, quería hacerle llegar todos sus sentimientos aunque tal vez la rubia no los entendiera-… realmente muchas gracias Elichi

-… no creo que debas agradecerme-sonrió de forma triste-… yo soy quien te debe mucho…

.

-parece que no aprendes mocosa-Nico puso en el escritorio de Maki cerca de diez libros-tendrás que resolver todo esto, y será para hoy

-oye, esto es una exageración, siempre me dejas dos o tres libros, ¿Por qué tengo que hacer tantos hoy?-Nico sonrió con burla y molestia, sin mucho problema la tomo de una mejilla pellizcándola

-donde quedo el respeto de profesor-alumno?

-si no fuera porque sé que eres una profesora te confundiría fácilmente con una alumna, incluso con una alumna de primaria-contraataco la pelirroja tratando de controlar sus quejidos de dolor-estas siendo muy ruda-se quejó apartando su rostro, sus mejillas le ardían.

-eso te ganaste por hablarme así, ¡ahora termina!

Esta vez la pelinegra no se sentó en su lugar correspondiente, en lugar de eso se sentó al frente de la pelirroja quedando viéndola fijamente

-¿Qué?-se quejó Maki sintiéndose incomoda por la intensa mirada carmín de su profesora.

-eres muy linda cuando te enojas, pareces una pantera-le saco la lengua. Maki iba a gritarle de nuevo pero solo pudo abrir la boca sin lograr que algo coherente saliera, todo su rostro tenía el mismo tono que su cabello.

Nico estaba a punto de volverse a burlar pero alguien entro interrumpiéndole sus intenciones

-Yazawa-sensei-un alumno entro, alto, pelo rubio, ojos verdes, para molestia de Maki era bastante atractivo, además era notorio sus intenciones

-buenas tardes Sato-kun-respondió la pelinegra con formalismo, al menos así le parecía ya que con ella era más expresiva

-siento interrumpirla…-el alumno se sonrojo ligeramente, saco de sus cosas una caja de chocolates-…l-le compre esto para usted… espero le guste

-gracias, me gustan mucho-contesto con una gran sonrisa mientras recibía el presente.

Maki hervía en coraje, y no quería admitir la razón, pero le sorprendió algo en especial, a pesar de que la pelinegra sonreía sentia que esa sonrisa era falsas, o tal vez era lo que quería creer. Bajo la mirada y fingió no ver nada.

El joven hablo un poco con la profesora y luego se retiró.

-Tomate-san…-llamo la pelinegra con una expresión reocupada, lo cual de alguna forma puso triste a Maki

-no le diré a nadie que tienes una relación con…

-no seas tonta-le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza con uno de los libros-no me los quiero comer, te los regalo-dijo mientras le alcanzaba la caja

-¿Qué?... pero él te los dio…

-en serio eres muy lenta-soltó un suspiro-si me los como es como si correspondiera sus sentimientos, en cambio si te los doy, es como si tú los correspondieras-una vez más le saco la lengua y sin esperar respuesta tomo el bolso de la menor y guardo la caja

-¿y porque debería recibirlos yo? ¿Por qué no se lo das a alguien más?

-bien, entonces lo pondré de otra forma. Imagina que solo acepto esos chocolates pero como me gusta otra persona se los doy como una muestra de mis sentimientos a esa persona…

Maki quedo en blanco, era obvio que la pelinegra solo estaba jugando, solo quería burlarse de ella como otras tardes ya lo había hecho, pero eso no impedía que su corazón se acelerara de tal forma.

Era muy fuerte, ni siquiera con Nozomi latía tan fuerte, era un sentimiento muy lindo y a la vez doloroso, recordó lo que su mejor amiga había dicho sobre Nico

-… ¿me odias?-no quería darse falsas esperanzas, pero tampoco podía ignorar tal sensación

-uhm…-Nico abrió los ojos con sorpresa-¿Por qué preguntas eso Tomate-san?

-… nada-se limitó a contestar, apretó con fuerza los puños para luego liberarlos, no tenía caso que se encerrara en un sentimiento tan inestable y doloroso…

-supongo que lo dices por los rumores que hay de mi-Maki no contesto, fingió no escucharla-escucha cuando te hablo mocosa-la tomo de una oreja apretándola un poco

-¡hmm! ¡Duele!... ¿Cuál es tu problema?-llevo su mano a su adolorido oído

-es tu culpa por no escuchar a tus mayores-Maki hizo un bufido el cual solo molesto más a la pelinegra-escucha, lo diré solo una vez, ¡no te odio!, ahora, en lugar de preguntar tonterías termina tu trabajo

-entonces ¿Por qué me tratas así?

-no sé como tiene cara de preguntar-se cruzó de brazos-me molesta que no prestes atención en mi clase, he oído que eres buena alumna en las otras materias pero eres una irresponsable conmigo, en tal caso yo debería preguntarte si me odias

-¿eh?-esta vez quien miraba con sorpresa era Maki-yo solo…yo-no hallaba como justificar su falta

-¿entonces si me odias?-no supo si fue su imaginación, pero la pelinegra sonaba un poco triste

-n-no, claro que no… solo me…-miro a otro lado-… me confunde que me hables así, eres la única profesora que no le importa cuál es mi apellido… y me tratas como cualquier alumna

-no entiendo ¿es por eso que no prestas atención en mi clase?

-…s-si no prestara atención no podría resolver todos los trabajos que me has dejado…-agacho la cabeza poniéndose cada vez más roja

La pelinegra quedo pensativa unos minutos, al término de estos una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, así como un ligero sonrojo

-no será que… ¿te gusta que te trate así y lo haces a propósito?-Maki se puso completamente roja, prefirió no contestar y que la pelinegra sacara sus propias conclusiones

Pasaron los minutos y ambas seguían en silencio, ambas se miraban de reojo de vez en cuando sin atreverse a decir algo, los otros de ambas tenían un tono rojizo, en especial el de la pelirroja.

-… no sabía que te gustara… supongo que ser tan atractiva puede llegar a ser peligroso… eres muy tierna pero necesitas más que eso para impresionar a la gran Nico nii…-de la nada la profesor a se había parado, sin decir algo más tomo sus cosas, antes de perderse en la entrada del salón-… p-puedes irte por hoy…

Maki seguía sin reaccionar, no entendía el significado de las últimas palabras, pero… ¿acaso su profesora se había dado cuenta que le gustaba?, esto la asustaba… pero en parte la aliviaba, era como quitarse un peso de encima. Miro los libros, aún era temprano, además…

.

Nico caminaba por las instalaciones, aun no regresaría a su casa, necesitaba despejar su mente. Deseaba tener a esa pelirroja en frente y apretar sus mejillas hasta que se cansara, no podía creerse lo que había dicho, y lo peor era esa sensación que le provocaba, había tratado de ignorarlo pero cada vez se le hacía imposible, aunque la pelirroja no haya sido del todo directa había que ser idiota para no darse cuenta de lo que sentia.

Mientras caminaba por los solitarios pasillos molesta consigo mismo y con la sensación que la pelirroja le daba topó con una alumna, quien salía a paso apresurado, aunque choco con ella no se disculpó, esta salía de un aula que conocía perfectamente. Aunque solo miro la espalda de la alumna logro reconocer quien era.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto entrando al salón, imaginándose encontrar a su amiga ahí, y como lo imagino, ahí estaba con la cabeza gacha y la mirada perdida

-… se me declaro…-contesto en un susurro apenas audible

Nico se sintió extrañada, su amiga rubia recibía declaraciones a diario y ya estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con ellas, no entendía porque se deprimía tanto a no ser que…

-ella te gusta ¿verdad?

Eli la miro sorprendida, solo una persona podía descifrarla tan bien y esa era su amiga pelinegra, se sonrojó notablemente, bajo la mirada tratando de controlar sus lágrimas de frustración.

Nico quería decir muchas cosas pero con qué derecho, ni ella misma era sincera con lo que sentia. Solo había dos oposiciones sentarse con ella y esperar a que se calmara e irse y seguir con esa solitaria y aburrida vida o bien arriesgarse por esa persona, la segunda opción era demasiado tentadora, ambas habían pasado por muchas cosas para llegar hasta donde estaban, no sería arriesgar todo por un absurdo sentimiento el cual ni siquiera conocían… o eso quería creer.

-¿Qué harás?-se animó a preguntar. La rubia la miro molesta

-¿Qué harás tú?-Eli era la única que sabía sus sentimientos hacia una de las alumnas, ambas estaban en la misma encrucijada, arriesgarse o seguir con esa patética vida

-… no lo sé…-Nico agacho la mirada-… ¿a qué le temes?

-a lo mismo que tú le temes…-contesto Eli arreglando sus cosas-me iré…

Nico iba a retirarse también, no tenía caso discutirlo, era obvio lo que escogerían, seguirían en su misma vida… miro por última vez a Eli antes de seguir su camino por el pasillo

Había dado unos pasos cuando escucho los pasos apresurados de Eli al salir del aula

-iré a buscarla…

-eh?... pero…-la miro confundida, ¿porque había cambiado tan rápido de idea?

-ya la perdí una vez… por mi cobardía simplemente no la busque… no volverá a pasa…-no dijo nada más, siguió su camino por el pasillo sin importarle lo demás

Nico iba a darse vuelta e irse pero un papel en el suelo distrajo su atención, al recogerlo encontró una vieja foto en ella.

En esta aparecían ella y Eli, usaban su traje de graduación, recordó que ese mismo día ambas hicieron una promesa.

Ese mismo año Eli había perdido a su familia, al igual que ella, solo confiaban la una en la otra, pero ese día sus caminos se separaban… al reverso de la foto había algo escrito

-" _persigue lo que más desees y sigue adelante_ "

-Eli idiota, dudo mucho que se te haya caído por accidente…

Guardo la vieja foto para luego devolvérselo a su "descuidada" amiga.

.

Eli salió corriendo de la universidad, imaginaba que Nozomi ya se había ido, sabía que ruta tomaba pero no estaba segura si la encontraría, tampoco tenía opción… mientras corría recordaba lo que paso unos minutos atrás…

 _-desde que te conocí… yo te admire… cambiaste mucho en mí, yo…_

 _-detente… yo no hice nada esa noche… de hecho-soltando un suspiro lo dijo-esa noche pretendía suicidarme…_

 _Nozomi quedo en silencio, mirándola incrédula, pero ese brillo en sus esmeraldas que tanto la caracterizaba lejos de apagarse aumento…_

 _-… no se tus razones… pero sigues aquí… y te sigo admirando por eso_

 _-no deberías admirar a alguien tan débil como yo…_

 _-tiene razón, no te admiro-ella la miro confundida-… no es admiración, lo que ahora siento es… amor…_

Al recordar la forma tan sincera en que lo dijo, la forma en como la miraba, su sonrisa, su sonrojo, sus ojos… era tanto que incluso pensaba no merecerla, pero quería ir tras ella, quería esforzarse y merecerla…

Al voltear una esquina, y al ir tan rápido inevitablemente choco con alguien, por la fuerza del encuentro cayó sobre esta persona

-lo siento… ¿Nozomi?-Eli quedo sorprendía, quien estaba bajo ella era Nozomi, quien a diferencia de otras veces no mostraba su característica sonrisa, sino una mirada triste y dolida

Se apresuró en ponerse de pie y ayudarla

-lo siento… tenía prisa por encon…-se asustó al verla llorar, parecía estar conteniéndose pero ya no podía

-l-lo si… siento…-trato de cubrir su rostro pero Eli la detuvo, la miro fijamente mientras contemplaba con culpabilidad esas cristalinas esmeraldas

-perdóname por lo de antes…. fui una idiota

-n-no es tu culpa que… no me corres…-no pudo seguir hablando… los labios de Eli la silenciaron

.

Nico había decidido regresar al salón, imaginaba que ya no encontraría a la pelirroja pero quería cerciorarse, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarla, y más porque estaba haciendo el trabajo que el encargo

-no es correcto que las niñitas se queden hasta tan tarde por acá-hablo como saludo.

Maki levanto la vista apenas la reconoció, se sonrojo levemente para luego pretender no haberla escuchado

-acaso no tienes modales Tomate-san-Maki continuo con su indiferencia-… perdona por lo de antes, creo que hable demás

-lo único que tienes grande es la boca-hablo finalmente la pelirroja, Nico iba a decir algo mas pero sintió cierta diversión al ver el sonrojo en la menor-… l-lo que dije… no es como si fuera la gran cosa… cre-creo que lo malinterpretaste… y-yo en ningún momento dije que…

-¿alguna vez te han dicho que eres muy tsundere?, si no lo han hecho te lo digo ahora, ¡tsundere!, solo una tonta no se daría cuenta, eres demasiado obvia, además

-¡ya cállate!, ¿y que si tengo ese tipo de sentimiento?-esta vez parecía que la pelirroja se había molestado de verdad, tal vez porque no tuvo mucho cuidado en decir lo que sentia

Maki iba a tomar sus cosas e irse pero la tomo de la mano para detenerla

-… escucha…a mi también me cuesta decir lo que pienso, y más lo que siento así que solo lo diré una vez…-la mirada purpura de la menor la pudo más nerviosa de lo que hubiera esperado, esa pelirroja la ponía demasiado nerviosa

-… ¿Nico?...-pregunto confundida la menor, ambas empezaban a ponerse rojas

-... ¿do-donde quedo el sensei?-pregunto fingiendo estar ofendida

-yo nunca te he llamado como sensei, ¿Por qué lo haría ahora?-bajo un poco la mirada-¿ya me puedo ir?-pregunto refiriéndose a que su mano todavía estaba siendo sujetada

-solo contesta esto-la miro seria-¿te gusto?

Maki se puso roja, odiaba esto, sentia que solo se estaba burlando de ella, iba a reclamarle por su pregunta ya que había quedado más que claro que si le gustaba… pero la mirada de la mayor le hicieron comprender que no lo preguntaba para burlarse, era otra la razón…

-…si-contesto tragándose su orgullo, si se burlaba ya no le importaba. Lo que vino después no se lo espero.

Sintió los labios de la mayor sobre los suyos, fue un beso corto pero lleno de sentimientos

-también me gustas Maki-chan…

.

.

.

 _Omake_

-¿Por qué tengo que quedarme siempre a la hora de salida?-se quejó la pelirroja-si ahora presto más atención en clases

-es divertido molestarte, además a pesar de que sea tu novia sigo siendo tu profesora, así que debo ser igual de exigente contigo que con los demás

-mentirosa, ¡eres más estricta conmigo!-volvió a reprochar la menor

-deja de gruñir y termina-le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza-si lo terminas todo para hoy luego tendrás un premio

-¿u-un premio?-pregunto con evidente interés

-luego lo sabrás-contesto sacándole la lengua como burla

-¡idiota!

-¡deja de reclamar y termina!

A fuera del salón solo se escuchaban gritos e insultos

-esas dos siguen discutiendo de nuevo-Eli soltó un cansado suspiro

-es la forma de demostrarse que se aman, dejémoslas solas-dijo aferrándose a su brazo-¿Qué haremos después de trabaja esos documentos?

-lo que quieras-contesto con una sonrisa encantadora sonrojando a la menor

-Elichi me dará también mi premio…

.

.

.

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Agradezco en especial a jaydisita.8709, gracias por tu apoyo (y paciencia), espero te haya gustado el capítulo nwn.**


	12. Una tarde de verano

Era una tranquila, relajada y calurosa tarde de verano, todo estaría bien sino fuera porque mi mejor amiga esta ahora haciendo un reporte que hoy no cumplió.

-Elichi, quita esa cara-Nozomi punzo mi mejilla de forma juguetona y burlona-cualquiera diría que no disfrutas hacerme compañía-puso sus manos en el pecho, lo cual trate de ignorar, solo estaba en camisa a causa de la calar, y el que tuviera dos botones desabotonados no ayudaba a que me tranquilizara-acaso Elichi no disfruta de mi compañía-dramatizo de forma fingida y vil.

¿Por qué siempre caía ante sus ojitos de Tanuki abandonado? Esos orbes esmeralda son demasiados engañosos pero hermosos.

-deja de estar jugando y termina tu reporte-la reprendí fingiendo estar molesta por olvidar hacer su tarea. Si dejo que juegue conmigo no terminara muy bien

-Elichi, no seas tan fría-hizo un mohín pero para mi suerte obedeció. Continúo escribiendo el reporte.

Es extraño, Nozomi no suele ser tan descuidada y mucho menos olvidaría hacer su tarea, me pregunto si habrá pasado algo, y si tiene algún problema, pero me lo diría, mire de forma irónica a Nozomi. No, ella definitivamente no me diría si tuviera un problema, es demasiado… orgullosa no es termino, es del tipo de personas que por no preocupar a otros se guarda sus problemas.

-Elichi, ¿está bien que me veas tanto?-pregunto con una sonrisa… mi rostro empezó a calentarse, estoy segura. Mire hacia la ventana con tal de no ver esos hermosos orbes esmeralda, que a estas horas y con la leve luz del sol le dan un brillo tan intenso y único. Si no estuviera enamorada de ella todo sería más fácil.

-solo pensaba que tú no eres tan descuidada como para olvidar una tarea-respondí, evitando a toda costa de verla directamente y caer ante sus encantos

-pues… nadie es perfecto-respondió mientras bajaba la mirada, lo cual me indicaba que había algo que me estaba ocultando-Elichi deja de verme así

-lo hare cuando me digas la verdad-respondí cruzándome de brazos

-Elichi es imposible-se quejó mientras soltaba un suspiro y miraba por la venta-ayer hice algo… y estaba muy metida en eso y olvide el reporte…-me preocupo su tono de voz ¿tímido?, ella no suele actuar así, me pregunto qué será lo que hizo, si pregunto sé que evadirá la pregunta pero no pierdo nada.

-¿y qué fue lo que hiciste?-pregunte insistente, ella volvió a bajar la mirada, me sorprendió ver sus mejillas sonrojadas, me pregunto si tendrá calor, tal vez se va a enfermar, una gripe en verano es de las peores, será esa la razón.

A lo mejor y eso es, de seguro se quedó despierta toda la noche viendo las estrellas, lo cual encuentro lindo, pero no debería tomarlo tan a la ligera, a veces su actitud tan relajada y pacifica llega a preocuparme.

-me quede escribiendo algo-contesto luego de esperar por su respuesta un par de minutos en silencio.

-¿escribías algo?-ladeé la cabeza confundida, ¿Qué podría ser?, ¿un diario?, no pierdo nada con preguntarle, lo iba a hacer pero ella se me adelanto-no preguntes lo que era…-el sonrojo de sus mejillas aumento.

-Nozomi, creo que te vas a enfermar-toque su frente para comprobar su temperatura-tu rostro esta rojo, parece que tienes fiebre.

Acerque un poco más mi rostro al suyo, quería intimidarla un poco, debería saber las consecuencias de sus descuidos, pero no lo logre. Al ver sus esmeraldas cristalinas me confundí, y a la vez quede hechizada por tan hermosos orbes…

-… eres muy densa…-susurro mientras acercaba su rostro al mío. N-no estoy segura de que hacer, e-e-esto no está bien…e-esta muy cerca…

¿Por qué está acercando su rostro al mío?, ¿Por qué cierra los ojos?, ¿Por qué se está inclinando hacia mí?...

-Elichi quita esa cara tan extraña…-la voz juguetona de Nozomi me hizo volver a la realidad, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Acaso imagine que ella se acercaba a mí?-solo estaba jugando Elichi, no pongas esa cara de decepción, si quieres que lo haga solo pídemelo…

-¡n-no sé de que hablas!-gire mi rostro totalmente rojo, por un momento pensé que… ¡que me besaría! ¿Cómo pude pensar eso?, ¡es indecente!

¿Qué fue eso?, sonó a Umi, empiezo a ponerme nerviosa, y mientras más lo hago la sonrisa de Nozomi sigue creciendo.

-Elichi, te ves muy graciosa con esa expresión rara-Nozomi volvió a burlarse de mi

-¡es tu culpa!-hice un infantil puchero mientras ella comenzaba a reírse en mi cara-¡Nozomi!

-ya, ya Elichi, pero no me culpes, haces unas expresiones muy extrañas, es tu culpa.

No conteste, mire indignada como Nozomi seguía burlándose de mí, llegó un punto en que tuvo que callarse, mi rostro empezaba a reflejar molestia.

-cambiando de tema Elichi-dijo, seguro trata de hacerme olvidar su anterior burla-¿Cuántas cartas de amor recibiste hoy?

-…. ¡¿Qué?!-mi rostro se tornó totalmente rojo, incluso peor que antes, estoy segura de haber ocultado esas cartas, como es que Nozomi sabe que las recibo, ¿acaso es adivina?. Me quede mirando su baraja de cartas de tarot, ¿acaso esas cartas le dijeron?

-no fueron las cartas Elichi-Nozomi contesto a mi pegunta mental, asustándome más, y poniéndome más nerviosa

-¿c-como lo sabes entonces?-cuantos sobresaltos me ha dado ya Nozomi, a veces me asusta, parece una cajita de pandora, sabe muchas cosas y no sé de dónde saca tanta información.

-bueno…-rodo la mirada-desde que te conozco he visto tu casillero lleno de cartas de amor, no me sorprendería que las siguieras recibiendo.

-a-a.. lo decías por eso… b-bueno… hoy no fueron muchas-rasque mi mejilla de forma nerviosa-¿p-porque preguntas?

-tenia curiosidad de algo, pero no sé si peguntar o mejor no-su orbes adquirieron un intenso brillo que me dejaron confundida

-¿Qué es?-pregunte más nerviosa que nunca, no quería que ella supiera lo de las cartas, si ella lo sabe siento que tengo menos posibilidades de estar a su lado

-¿lees esas cartas de amor?-sentí otro sobresalto, ¿a qué venia estas preguntas?

-n-no- conteste, ya no se que tan rojo estará mi rostro-¿p-porque preguntas esto tan de repente?

Puso un dedeo en su mentón mientras miraba hacia el techo, como si estuviera pensando que respuesta darme. Mi vergüenza aumento cuando me dio esa sonrisa que tanto amo.

-solo quería saber-ya no dijo nada mas, siguió con su reporte. ¿Por qué siento que olvido algo?

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, tiempo en el cual ella termino el reporte. Una suave brisa entro por la ventana abierta. Mire como su hermosos cabello purpura se movía al compás del viento, ella paso su mano tras su oído para acomodar un poco su cabello…

No lo pude resistir, era muy tentador, aparte su mano e hice lo que ella quería hacer con su cabello, con cuidado y manos un poco temblorosas acaricie su cabellera purpura, es tan suave y sedoso. Ella levanto la mirada, me veía un poco confundida, note en sus mejillas un sonrojo mas notorio.

-Nozomi…-acerque mi rostro al suyo, uní nuestras frente mientras la seguía mirando fijamente

-E-El… ¿Elichi?-mi nombre salió de sus labios casi como un susurro, al estar así de cerca pude escucharla. Sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse lentamente, era muy relajante… sentir su respiración… su calor… su compañía… solo necesitaba esto para ser feliz, solo necesitaba verla, incluso si ella no me correspondía solo me bastaba con tenerla así de cerca…

-creo que deberíamos irnos, tu rostro empieza a ponerse rojo, tienes fiebre-el hermoso momento fue roto, creo que fue por lo que dije. Ella abrió los ajos viéndome con ¿molestia?, siento que dije algo que no debía.

-Elichi tonta-se alejo un poco, sentí la ausencia de algo, al momento que nuestras frentes se separaron la mire confundida, iba a preguntar la razón pero, su mirada molesta me paralizo. Hay algo que he aprendido perfectamente estos años que estuve a su lado, no me conviene hacerla enojar por ningún motivo, aunque ahora mismo no se que he hecho, ¿Por qué de pronto se molestó?

La mire confundida esperando una respuesta. Ella me miro unos segundo para luego mirar por la ventana y soltar un suspiro cansado

-eres muy densa Elichi-su mirada perecía triste. Iba a hablar pero me interrumpió-estoy roja no porque tenga fiebre, estoy avergonzada-el sonrojo de sus mejillas aumento… se ve tan linda

-n-no entiendo-me atreví a decir, una vez mas escuche su suspiro, parecía cansada, empiezo a creer que el problema ya no es el reporte si no yo-¿hi-hice algo mal?...

Volvió su atención a mí, parecía sumamente molesta, avergonzada, triste y frustrada

-anoche me quede escribiendo esto, si lo digo de frente no lo entenderás, tal vez si es escrito…-me alcanzo una carta sellado con un corazón.

No entiendo, ¿es una carta de amor?, la mire esperando su aprobación para abrirla, ella asintió evitando verme de nuevo.

La letra era inconfundible, nadie más tenía esa perfecta ortografía, empecé a leerla, mientras lo hacia mi rostro reflejaba de seguro asombro, vergüenza y obviamente molestia…

-¿Por qué escribiste esto?-hable con voz fuerte y un poco dolida, estos eran sus sentimientos hacia alguien… ella ya tiene a alguien… esto me molesta

-¿n-no te gusta?-pregunto confundida y más triste que antes, sus esmeraldas empezaron a cristalizarse, me quito la carta de las manos, cogió sus cosas y trato de irse.

Así que solo me dio esa carta para saber si me gustaba lo que le escribió a esa persona, pues obviamente diré que es ridículo ¿Por qué escribirle una carta de amor a una persona que no la merece?, por hacer esto no hizo su reporte, por hacer esto ahora tengo el corazón roto…

No podía dejar que se fuera así, la tome de la muñeca antes de que saliera del aula.

-antes de irte, al menos dime quien es-ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa, tengo miedo que me diga que es alguien que conozco, o incluso alguien de μ's

Bajo la mira, me miro, volvió a bajar la mirada y luego volvió verme… movió sus labios en más de una ocasión tratando de decir algo pero creo que dudaba.

-idiota…-aunque lo dijo como un susurro logre escucharla-¡eres una idiota!-me asuste ante su tono de voz y me aparte. Cre-creo que… s-se molestó m-m-m-mas…

-¿No-Nozomi?-trate de sonreír y aliviar la tensión, pero ya era tarde, podía ver una aura oscura emanar de ella… a-algo me dice que me castigará

-¡eres una idiota Elichi!, ¿enserio no te das cuenta?, ¡en la propia carta lo dice!-abrió la carta mostrando mi nombre al reverso de esta…

No lo había leído, como me moleste con el contenido no me di la molestia de ver el reverso y…lo último que recuerdo fueron varios cortes en mi cuerpo, había lanzado sus cartas contra mí, los cuales a causa de su fuerza y molestia, lejos de parecer cartas parecían navajas…

.

.

.

 _Omake_

-Elichi-me hablo con voz suave mientras me alcanzaba a una taza de chocolate-¿me perdonas?-iba a decir que no, que tendría que hacer mucho para que obtuviera mi perdón, pero nuevamente puso ojitos de Tanuki abandonado y terminaron por convencerme.

-… está bien…-conteste dándome un golpe interno, porque siempre caía ente sus encantos, bueno… al menos ahora estamos bien… ¿no?... aunque…

-Elichi, eres muy lenta, ¿lo sabias?

-¿eh?...-la mire confundida, juraría que olvido algo importante… pero ¿Qué es?, ladee la cabeza esperando su respuesta, ella frunció el ceño para luego soltar un cansado suspiro

-Elichi idiota, ¡aun no contestas mi carta!

Ah, era eso, me empiezo a asustar, su mirada muestra molestia y a la vez tristeza… no solo eso, me siento culpable por lo que le dije antes, enserio que no me había dado cuenta que esa carta era para mí, soy una gran idiota…

Tome su mano con cuidado, estaba un poco preocupada de que me rechazara… y creo que lo merecía…

-Nozomi…-con mi mano libre acaricio su rostro haciendo que me mirara-… creo que es obvia mi respuesta-sonreí feliz pero esa sonrisa se borró al ver a Nozomi, creo que volví a arruinarlo…

-¡quiero que me lo digas Elichi TONTA!...

Como al parecer se iba a enfadar peor opte por hacer algo… algo que siempre desee hacer, la tome del rostro sorprendiéndola y antes de que reaccionara uní nuestros labios… creo que esta es la mejor forma de demostrarle lo que siento por ella…

.

.

.

 **Me disculpo por demorar tanto en mis actualizaciones, espero les haya gustado ambos one-shot. Tratare de actualizar este fin de semana o en el transcurso de la siguiente semana mis demás fic. Estas últimas semanas he estado en exámenes y por ello el retraso, tratare de no seguir retrasando las actualizaciones.**

 ***este capítulo es en especial para Ri~, espero te haya gustado y suerte con tus exámenes nwn**


	13. El mejor resfrío

-es raro que Nozomi falte-menciono Nico dirigiéndose a mi de forma disimulada tratando de que la profesora no lo notara, no conteste, de seguro pensó que lo hacía por respeto a la profesora, solo escuche un bufido de su parte.

En parte esa era la razón, pero más que eso, mire de reojo hacia atrás de mí, donde Nozomi se sentaba, estaba molesta, anoche cuando hable con ella me pareció escucharla diferente, recuerdo preguntarle si estaba bien, y ella dijo que si. Fue muy ingenua, obviamente no me diría que estaba mal, pero al ser su mejor amiga debió confiar en mí.

El resto del día me pase metida en mis pensamientos, era como si estuviera ajena al mundo que me rodeaba… un día sin ella es… demasiado solitario…

Las chicas trataron de darme mi espacio, supongo que dedujeron lo preocupada que estaba por Nozomi, aunque creo que Kotori dijo que era otra la razón pero no entendí muy bien, ahora solo tenía en mi mente a Nozomi, con lo descuidada que era de seguro ni siquiera estaba tomando algún medicamento.

No sería extraño si las últimas horas de clase se me hicieran eternas, cada minuto que pasaba era una infinidad de pensamientos para mí, Nozomi echada en su cama llorando, tal vez inconsciente, tal vez con fiebre… la sola idea de pensar en Nozomi estando mal me aterraba.

Luego de clases se supone que teníamos practicas del club, pero no puedo resistir un minuto más sin verla, a las chicas no pareció incomodarles, pensé que querían venir conmigo, Rin y Honoka al menos lo querían hacer, pero las demás dijeron que mejor fuera yo, y pienso que es lo mejor, de seguro Nozomi no quiere que la vean mal, aunque tal vez la anime el ver a todas…

.

-¿seguras que no vienen conmigo?-pregunte a las demás antes de sepárame de ellas

-sería divertido ir tod…hmm-Honoka fue callada por Kotori quien le cubrió la boca

-no te preocupes por nosotras, seguro Nozomi-chan solo quiere verte a ti-¿soy yo o eso sonó extraño?

No seria raro pero su mirada parece decir otra cosa

-deja de perder el tiempo y ve-hablo Maki con expresión aburrida mientras jugaba con su cabello-no creo que quieras hacerla esperar

-ya voy entonces…-les di una última mirada, ¿porque siento que me miran insinuando algo?, tal vez es mi imaginación

Apresure mi paso para llegar rápido al departamento de Nozomi, sin notarlo había empezado a correr, cualquiera que me vea pensaría que tenía algo urgente, algo tal vez de vida o muerta, y para mí lo era, la sola idea de tener a Nozomi enferma me atormentaba.

Llegue al edificio donde Nozomi alquilaba, como el elevador estaba ocupado subí corriendo las escaleras, siempre me gusto la vista que tenía Nozomi desde donde vivía, ahora es cuando lamento que viva en el último piso.

Llegue al departamento de Nozomi, sentía como mi pecho se aceleraba a medida que los segundos pasaban, iba a sacar la llave que ella una vez me dio, pero algo me decía que no era necesario y como lo imagine, al momento de abrir la puerta esta se abrió sin necesidad de una llave, ahora mi preocupación era que alguien haya entrado… y tal vez… ¡NO!

Entre corriendo al departamento, todo estaba en orden, menos mi agitado corazón, el cual latía con mayor fuerza a causa de mi preocupación, las luces apagadas y siendo tan tarde me ponen nerviosa, era casi de noche y me costaba mirar, tantee la pared hasta encontrar el interruptor.

Casi sentí como mi corazón se detuvo, Nozomi estaba sentada justo a unos metros de mí, apoyada a la pared, estaba inconsciente.

-¡Nozomi!-tropecé con mis propios pasos y prácticamente caí al frente de ella, pero no me importaba-¡NOZOMI!-la tome de los hombros y sacudí un poco, empezaba a perder la cordura.

Todo tipo de pensamientos pasaban por mi cabeza, empecé a ver todo borroso a causa de mis lágrimas… Nozomi no reaccionaba…

-…hmm…-mi corazón se calmó un poco al escuchar un quejido proveniente de Nozomi

-¡Nozomi, me escuchas!-la sacudí un poco más, solo que esta vez fui más suave con mis movimientos-¿Nozomi?...

-… ¿Elichi?-Nozomi abrió los ojos y me miro algo confundida-… ¿Por qué gritas?

Quede en silencio, por un momento había temido lo peor, Nozomi parece estar bien, tiene la mirada un poco cansada pero me mira con ese toque de burla que siempre la caracterizo, así que… creo que me preocupe demás

-Elichi, ¿estas llorando?-pregunto preocupada, yo debería estar preocupada, si lo primero que vi al entrar fu a ella inconsciente en el suelo, eso me recuerda

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estabas aquí? ¿te desmayaste? ¿te duele algo?¿porque no fuiste hoy?...hmm-Nozomi tuvo que cubrir mi boca para callarme

-Elichi, haces muchas preguntas-trato de darme esa hermosa y juguetona sonrisa, pero solo fue una sonrisa forzada, lo cual aumento de nuevo mi preocupación

-uhm mm hmm gmm…-trate de hablar olvidando que Nozomi aun tenía sus manos sobre mi boca, se rio suavemente a causa de mis inútiles intentos de hablar-… ¡Nozomi!-la regañe un poco apartando sus blancas y suaves manos de mi rostro

-lo siento Elichi-decía mientras se incorporaba y reía-pero te ves graciosa cuando actúas tan impulsiva

-¿y cómo esperabas que reaccionara?... ¿Nozomi?-deje de escuchar su risa, aunque paso de forma tan rápida logre sostenerla en mis brazos…

Nozomi tenía el rostro roja, respiraba con dificultad, fue en ese momento que me di cuenta, en el suelo había un bolsa y a su lado pastillas…

-eres tan descuidada…-susurre con frustración, me sentia tan inútil…

Con mucho cuidado cargue a Nozomi en brazos y la lleve a su habitación, debía ponerla cómoda primero, logre ingeniármelas para abrir la puerta y dejarla sobre su cama, luego regrese por las pastillas y otros medicamentos, por la receta que encontré Nozomi tenía un resfrío, puede que no sea grave pero con lo testaruda y descuidada que Nozomi es, seguro lo mantuvo en secreto hasta llegar a estos extremos.

Tenía que tranquilizarme antes de ver de nuevo a Nozomi, mis sentimientos me impiden pensar con claridad, estoy entre molesta y triste, molesta porque no pude hacer nada, porque no estuve con ella, y triste porque siento que Nozomi no me tiene la suficiente confianza.

Tal vez solo lo esté pensando mucho, todas sabemos cómo es ella, no le gusta causar problemas ni que nos preocupemos… Nozomi tonta…

Entre de nuevo a la habitación, me quede en el límite de la habitación y el pasillo, he visto a Nozomi dormir muchas veces… ¿me pregunto si existirá alguien más perfecta que ella?, aunque se ve pálida me sigue pareciendo hermosa, sus mejillas sonrojadas la hacen ver más linda…

Sacudí mi cabeza en molestia, no debería estar pensando esto mientras está enferma. Me adentre a la habitación dejando las medicinas en su mesa de noche.

-Nozomi…-la llame suavemente, solo obtuve como respuesta un "hmm" y un ligero movimiento

Volví a perderme en su rostro, ¿Quién no lo haría?, es demasiado hermosa, su blanca piel, sus hermosas y perfectas facciones, esa tranquila y relajada expresión, sus labios, los cuales se ven más tentativos de lo usual, la amo… amo todo de ella.

Tome su mano, sintiendo su calor, estaba un poco más caliente a causa de la fiebre que tendría

-Nozomi tonta…-me senté al borde de la cama mientras seguía contemplándola. Lleve mi otra mano a su rostro y con suma delicadeza, tratando de no despertarla, acaricie su mejilla, su rostro estaba más caliente-Nozomi…

.

Ya habían pasado unas horas desde que llegue al departamento de Nozomi, llame a mis padres para decirles que no regresaría esa noche, llame a las chicas para confirmarles que Nozomi estaba bien y no se preocuparan.

Cogí algo de ropa mía que tenía en las cosas de Nozomi, aunque sea fin de semana quería tener mi uniforme limpio. Luego de preparar un te especial para la fiebre de Nozomi regrese a la habitación.

-Elichi~-me sonroje un poco, Nozomi ya estaba con su ropa de dormir, estaba sentada en su cama, llevaba el pelo suelto, me dedico una hermosa sonrisa al momento, la cual gradualmente se borró al ver mi expresión preocupada-… lo siento…

No tenía que decir algo para que se diera cuenta lo molesta y preocupada que estaba, bajo un poco la mirada para luego volver a sonreírme

-me perdonas Elichi~-sonrió de forma dulce, es tan tierna que… ¡rayos, estoy cayendo en su juego!

-¡Nozomi!-trate de sonar molesta pero mi voz me delato, o tal vez fue mi sonrojo, mis mejillas tomaron color al momento de sentir sus orbes esmeralda posarse sobre mis ojos

-lo siento Elichi, no quise causarte problemas-hablo con tristeza pero también alivio-me alegra que hayas venido

-no tienes remedio-me acerque a su cama mientras la regañaba con la mirada

-pero así me quieres~-mis mejillas cobraron más color, es increíble que ni enferma deje de molestarme-Elichi, creo que te enfermaste también-volvía a burlarse de mi por tener mi rostro rojo

-de-deja de decir tonterías y toma tu medicina-inútilmente trate de evadir sus burlas, ella siguió con lo mismo.

Me sigo preguntando una y otra vez si está bien amarla de la forma en que lo hago, a veces puede llegar a ser tan problemática, pero a la vez dependemos tanto de ella, en especial yo, no se que seria de mi vida sin ella. Seguro seria la misma chica antisocial que conoció hace años, Nozomi ha cambiado mucho de mí…

-Elichi, si sigues mirándome de esa forma pensare que te quieres aprovechar de mi por estar enferma-odio esa sonrisa, me puse más roja que nunca, mientras que ella solo tenía una sonrisa de que iluminaba todo su rostro

-n-no digas cosas t-tan extrañas y toma tu medicina-aparte mi mirada tratando de calmarme

-ya me la tome mientras me mirabas… o devorabas con la mirada-escondió su risa burlona sin dejar de reír

-¡mouh Nozomi!-tomé las cosas que lleve para bajarle la temperatura-creo que la fiebre te está afectando.

No esperé a que me contestara con otra burla, salí de su habitación para dejar todo en orden. Aun así, a lo lejos pude escuchar su risa, tiene una hermosa risa….

Puse todo en su lugar, luego regrese a la habitación de Nozomi donde esperaba seguir recibiendo burlas.

No me sorprendí ver a Nozomi dormida, de seguro estaba muy cansada, mañana tendrá mucho que explicarme pero por ahora la dejare dormir.

Me acerque a su cama para abrigarla mejor

-Elichi…-Nozomi escondió su rostro en la almohada, su voz salió diferente a lo normal, sonaba un poco triste

-¿Nozomi?-me arrodille en el suelo y trate de hacer que me mirara, aunque ella parecía determinada a no verme de frente

-… realmente siento causarte tantos problemas… lo siento Elichi…yo…-escuchar su sollozo destrozo mi corazón

-tonta-acaricie su cabeza mientras besaba su mano-es natural que me preocupe, eres mi mejor amiga

Su débil mirada se posó sobre mí, tenía la mirada un poco borrosa, sus ojos estaban cristalinos

-… Elichi…-su mirada se tornó será, a pesar de las condiciones en la que estaba-… no quiero causarte problemas… yo…-suavizo un poco su expresión

-tranquila-seguí con mis caricias sobre su cabello y rostro-me quedare a tu lado, entiendo que no hayas querido decirnos que estabas mal…-bese su frente-pero eso no cambia el hecho de que siempre nos preocuparemos por ti…

-Eli… chi…-sus brazos rodearon mi cuello, escondió su rostro en mi pecho mientras dejaba salir sus lágrimas.

Aunque no me lo diga sé que he sitio sola toda el día, aunque ella no quiera causarnos problemas lo hará, Nozomi eres muy problemática pro así te queremos, no tienes que actuar siempre como la mayor… me gustaría decirte todas estas palabras Nozomi, pero lo único que puedo hacer es abrazarte y aferrarme a ti,… te amo demasiado Nozomi…

Sentía como poco a poco Nozomi quedaba dormida en mis brazos, teniendo cuidado de no incomodarla la acosté en la cama y me acomode a su lado.

Era tarde como para preparar un futón, además nunca he dormido en uno, siempre que vengo a dormir con Nozomi dormimos en su cama, hoy no será la excepción.

-… Elichi…-escuche como un susurro mi nombre, mire a Nozomi quien levantó un poco el rostro para mirarme-… ¿estas… se-segura…-hablaba con mucha dificultad-… de dormir… co-conmigo?

-si, estaré bien-me acomode mejor y la rodee con mis brazos

-…me gustas…-abrí los ojos de sorpresa, ¿acaso… había escuchado mal?, la mire esperando una explicación pero ya tenía los ojos cerrados y dormía profundamente

Tal vez escuche mal, o tal vez solo lo estoy malinterpretando, sería imposible que Nozomi me vea de la forma en que yo lo hago.

No se cuantas veces me ha pasado ya, volví a quedarme perdida en su rostro, contemplaba cada facción suya. De forma casi inconsciente había acercado mi rostro al suyo y antes de poder reaccionar mis labios ya estaban sobre los suyos.

Sentir sus suaves labios unidos a los míos provoco todo un torbellino en mi interior, soy consciente de que me estoy aprovechando de su estado pero es algo que ya no puedo controlar… lo siento Nozomi…

Antes de separarme sentí como sus labios se movían ligeramente correspondiendo a mi beso. Me separe preocupada de que se haya despertado

-… E… lii…chi~…-se removió un poco apegándose más a mí, había correspondido a mi beso entre sueños.

Mañana no seré capaz de verla de frente, aunque… tal vez si tenga una oportunidad con ella. Pensando esto quede dormida a su lado…

.

.

.

 _Omake_

Nozomi despertaba luego de una larga y calurosa noche a causa de su fiebre, tenía recuerdos vagos de lo que paso, sentía todo su cuerpo pesado a causa de la fatiga. No se sorprendió mucho de ver a Eli dormir a su lado, o que incluso usara su brazo como almohada, siempre le pareció curioso la forma en que dormían, era como si fueran pareja, aunque claro, jamás se lo comento a Eli porque seguro la avergonzaría más de lo normal, y aunque eso fuera divertido ella misma estaría avergonzada al mencionarlo.

Se sentó en la cama sintiendo un ligero dolor de cabeza, al parecer ya no tenía fiebre, había algo que le preocupaba más que su dolor de cabeza. Sus labios tenían un ligero sabor a chocolate, tenía un recuerdo vago de Eli besándola, pero no era consiente hasta qué punto era real o un sueño.

-…No-Nozomi…-se quejó la rubia al sentir la ausencia de Nozomi en sus brazos

-al fin despiertas bella durmiente-saludo Nozomi con una sonrisa

-hace fri-fri….-no pudo seguir a causa de un fuerte estornudo. Fue entonces que Nozomi noto que al parecer su rubia preferida se había resfriado también

-creo que ayer alguien dijo que estaría bien~-Nozomi seguía con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras que el rostro de Eli cobraba color, tanto por la fiebre como vergüenza, era razonable que luego de besar a Nozomi haya enfermado, solo esperaba que la mayor no lo recordara

-… n-no estoy en-enfer…-volvió a callar a causa de un estornudo

-tal vez no te contagio dormir a mi lado-Eli levando la vista-… sino esto…-decía mientras acariciaba sus labios de forma insinuante.

El rostro de Eli comparaba el cabello de Maki, tenía todo el rostro rojo, y esta vez estaba segura que no era la fiebre sino la vergüenza

-al final Elichi si se aprovechó de mi por estar enferma~

Eli moriría de vergüenza ese día, no se arrepentía de nada, al final este resfriado había resultado ser el mejor resfrío…

.

.

.

 **-w-" espero les haya gustado el capítulo, y perdonen la demora de mis actualizaciones, ocurrió un pequeño incidente con los capítulos que tenía y deberé comenzar de nuevo, tratare de actualizar pronto u.u**

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y disculpen una vez mas la demora.**

 **Tengan un agradable fin de semana nwn**


	14. Dulces

Era una tranquila tarde vacaciones verano, a decir verdad la primera, solo ayer habíamos terminado las clases, Honoka y las demás aun hacían planes sobre lo que haríamos estas vacaciones, pero mientras se decidían prefería pasar el tiempo a solas con ella, como siempre, debía aprovechar el tiempo que aún me quedaba, después, el resto de las vacaciones estaríamos las nueve juntas, y aunque eso también me agrada, prefiero pasar también tiempo a su lado, solo las dos, como en un comienzo.

Había comprado algunos dulces de camino a su departamento, tenía planeado quedarme el fin de semana con ella y aunque no le hubiese dicho nada no era nada extraño quedarme a pasar el fin de semana, lo raro seria si no lo hago.

Al llegar a su departamento, solo tuve que tocar una vez el timbre para luego ser recibida por ella, tan hermosa y radiante como cada día.

-hola Elichi-sentí que mi pecho empezó a acelerarse al momento de sonreírme-te estaba esperando-se hizo a un lado invitándome a pasar

-hola-sonreí de forma nerviosa-tarde un poco más de lo normal-enseñe las bolsas que había comprado minutos atrás-son algunos dulces que te gustan

-tan encantadora como siempre, Elichi~-siempre que la escuchaba llamarme mis mejillas tomaban color, estoy segura de ello, empiezo a sentir calor en el rostro, mi vergüenza aumenta cuando la escucho sonreír, no me atrevo a verla porque sé que se burlara de mí, y aunque disfruto verla sonreír (burlarse de mi), hay momentos en que prefiero que no me vea.

Para evitar alguna posible burla de parte suya me adentre a su habitación con la excusa de ordenar mis pertenencias, después de todo me quedare a pasar el fin de semana con ella. Mis padres solían decir que prácticamente vivía donde Nozomi, y supongo que no los culpo, ahora que me fijaba tenia gran parte de mis pertenencias entre sus cosas, era como si ambas viviéramos juntas…

Mi rostro se puso rojo, sentia mis mejillas arder de vergüenza por esto último, ¡¿Qué clase de cosas estaba pensando?!, escuche la suave risa de Nozomi en mi detrás, lentamente me gire, esperando no verla pero ahí estaba, mirándome divertida y un tanto burlona.

-Elichi tiene la cara roja-volví a girarme evitando que me mirara, pero ya era tarde, sé que comenzara a molestarme-parece que Elichi está pensando cosas raras~

-No-Nozomi-hice un infantil mohín-no estaba pensando nada extraño… al menos quiero creer que no es extraño… desear a tu mejor amiga…

Rayos, me maldije por dentro, como puedo ser tan torpe, no debería tener esta clase de ideas, ¡yo no la deseo!, ¡no en ese sentido!, aunque… debo reconocer que me gustaría ser más cercana a ella, aunque ya lo seamos quisiera serlo más… espera… ¡¿Qué estoy pensando?!

Mi rostro competía con el cabello de Maki, no me extrañaría si salía vapor de mi cabeza, me empezaba a marear por tantas ideas "extrañas"… ¿desde cuándo tengo este tipo de pensamientos?

-¿Elichi?-para cuando reaccione ya tenía a Nozomi enfrente de mi mirándome curiosa y un poco preocupada-enserio ¿estás bien?-sentí su delicada mano tocar mi frente.

Me empezaba a poner más nerviosa, ¿Por qué me pasaba esto?, definitivamente no era normal

-s-si, no te preocupes Non-chan…-mis mejillas que parecían querer recuperar su color natural nuevamente adquirieron un intenso color rojizo.

Hace mucho que no la llamo así, ella me mira extrañada. Antes de entrar a μ's me pidió que no la llamara así, al menos no enfrente de las demás, jamás entendí la razón, creo que ahora lo… entiendo.

Curiosamente sus mejillas también empezaron a tomar color, me parecía divertido verla avergonzada, aunque yo lo estaba más.

-Elichi tonta-se quejó mientras se sentaba en su cama y hacia un tierno mohín

Sonreí tratando de aliviar un poco el ambiente y mis nervios

-¿hace cuánto que no te llama así?-sonreí con más confianza sentándome a su lado

-no lo recuerdo-parecía que se puso más nerviosa, me pregunto si podré sacar ventaja de esto o mejor la dejo tranquila.

Pasaron los minutos, tiempo en el cual nos mantuvimos en silencio, no sentia el ambiente tenso, mas bien algo nostálgico. Aunque me las he ingeniado para estar a solas con ella ha pasado mucho tiempo… desde que realmente estamos solas.

Por lo general hablamos de tareas o prácticas, hace mucho que no hablamos de nosotras…

-Elichi-hablo luego de estar casi diez minutos en silencio

-¿si?-mantuve la vista en el suelo, al girarme a verla vi todo negro, Nozomi me había vendado los ojos en un descuido, empecé a sentir nervios nuevamente-¿No… Nozomi?...

-juguemos a algo Elichi-¿Dónde se fue su timidez de hace rato?, trate de quitarme la venda pero ella tomo mis manos deteniéndome-Elichi~-quede paralizada luego de sentir sus labios rozar mi oído.

¡Nozomi tonta!, ¿Qué estas planeando?, durante unos segundos solo escuchaba un poco de movimiento, escuche que abría algo y luego sentí el agradable olor de los dulces que lleve.

-Elichi, te iré dando a probar cada uno de estos dulces, si adivinas que es y de que sabor son hare algo que tú quieras~-acaso… ¿había escuchado mal?... ¿q-que pretende con esto?, tra-tranquila, so-solo quiere jugar contigo… ¡Non-chan tonta!-pero si no adivinas tendrás que hacer algo que yo quiera.

Sentia que este juego era extraño, incluso un poco tonto, pero nunca podía decirle que no, el primer dulce que me dio fue… no tengo idea de lo que es, sentia el sabor a fresa, pero no recuerdo que dulce era, tampoco recuerdo el sabor de fresa en algunos de los dulces, solo lo recuerdo en los paquetes de Pocky que compre pero sin duda no es uno.

-Elichi ¿Qué dulces es?-escuche su risa, no podía ser, yo siempre me creído una experta en dulces, pero no tengo idea de lo que me dio, aunque esta rico y su sabor es familiar no se me ocurre que es-no sabes ¿verdad?

-…no-conteste tragándome mi orgullo, no podía creerlo, ¡había perdido!

Sentí que me quitaba la venda, al abrir los ojos la tenía frente a mí con un Pocky en los labios. A su lado había una caja de KitKat sabor fresa, ahora entendía porque me parecía familiar pero no lo recordaba, yo no compre ese dulce, supongo que Nozomi lo uso para engañarme.

-… ¿Qué vas a… pedir?-creo que era un poco… obvio, pero no me lo creía.

No dijo nada, solo se acercó un poco más a mí, provocando que el otro extremo del Pocky rozara mis labios.

Chocolate~

No podía pensar otra cosa más que eso, aunque fuera un poco extraño deje de pensarlo y simplemente accedí a hacer lo que me pedía, tome con mis labios el Pocky y empezó a comerlo, mientras ella hacia lo mismo también.

Nuestros labias se acercaban a medida que comíamos el dulce, a unos escasos centímetros logro romper el Pocky provocando que nos separemos, estaba algo agitada, y aunque ella lo disimulaba también lo estaba.

-juguemos de nuevo Eli hmm….-no la deje terminar, tome otro Pocky y acerque el otro extremo a sus labios.

Comenzamos de nuevo a comer el Pocky, y una vez más, antes de que nuestros labios se unieran logro romperlo.

Volví a tomar un tercer Pocky, esta vez no lo rompería, aunque luego me odie ya no puedo seguir reprimiendo lo que siento.

Hicimos los mismos movimientos, solo que esta vez, antes de que tratara de romper el Pocky, la tome de la cabeza y sin dejarla reaccionar termine por unir nuestros labios…

Fue un beso torpe… y a la vez dulce, era el primero para ambas después de todo…

Al comienzo la sentí tensa, pero fue ella quien tomo la iniciativa, rodeo mi cuello atrayéndome hacia ella, tuve que poner mis manos a sus costados teniendo cuidado, sentia que en cualquier momento perdería el equilibrio y caería sobre ella.

Mi mente estaba en blanco, solo sentia sus suaves y dulces labios moverse suavemente contra los míos, sentia que me torturaba, ahora que la había probado por primea vez sentia que ya era adicta a sus labios.

Nos separamos un poco agitadas, mis mejillas estaban rojas, pero no se comparaban a las suyas. Iba a decir algo, tenía muchas cosas que decir pero nunca me espere que tomara la almohada y me la tirara a la cara.

-¡Elichi tonta!-abrazo la otra almohada tratando de ocultar su enrojecido rostro

Lo que comenzó como un juego termino como algo más, lo cual no me arrepiento, aunque ella siempre sea la que se burla de mí, la que molesta a las demás, la que "castigue" a cierto trio, es solo una máscara, en el fondo Nozomi es así, tímida y algo sumisa cuando se trata de sus sentimientos, y así es como la amo, me alegra ser la única que pueda ver esta faceta tan tierna y dulce~ de ella.

.

.

.

 **"para alguien especial en este día especial nwn"**


	15. Diversión bajo cero

No era la primera vez que veían una de las tantas casas de Maki, aun así seguía siendo igual de sorprendente como la primera vez. En esta ocasión se encontraban en las montañas de Kiroro, situado en Akaigawa. La razón por la que estaban ahí era porque semanas atrás a Honoka y a Rin se les había metido la idea de hacer algún deporte extremo, en este caso quisieron hacer snowboard, la razón fue porque miraron un video divertido y entretenido de este deporte, convencieron a Maki para que fueran a una de sus tantas casas que quedaban en este tipo de zonas y sin previo aviso ya habían convencido a casi todas las musas para que fueran al entretenido viaje. En caso de Umi fue más una mentira.

-chicas…-Umi tenía los ojos abiertos como platos al momento que llegaron-…do-donde… ¿DONDE ESTAMOS?-gritó asustada

-wow Maki-chan, nunca dejas de sorprenderme nya-sonreía tranquila Rin mientras ayudaba a su mejor amiga a levantar sus pertenencias para entrar a la casa

-esperen… al-alguien quiere explicarme… q-que…-miraba de un lado a otro, al menos ahora entendía algunas cosas que Honoka y Kotori le dijeron días atrás.

-Honoka, debiste decirle la verdad desde el comienzo-regaño Eli con calma-lo siento Umi, digamos que solo venimos de paseo y…

-venimos a jugar un poco con la nieve-le interrumpió Nozomi sonriendo-a este par-señalo a Rin, quien se escondió detrás de Hanayo, y Honoka, quien estaba detrás de Kotori-se les ocurrió la idea de practicar "tabla sobre nieve" así que estamos aquí para eso

Umi fulmino con la mirada al dúo, en especial a Honoka por llevarla hasta ahí con mentiras, le había dicho que irían a una de las casas de Maki para entrenar, le previnieron que llevara ropa bastante abrigada, pero no se imaginaba que irían a un lugar tan alto, no tenía idea de a cuentos metros sobre el nivel del mar estarían pero sentia todo su cuerpo entumecido por el frio, si no fuera por Kotori que le presto una casaca horas atrás, cuando noto que algo no andaba bien, ya estaría congelada.

-ya estamos acá Umi-chan-Kotori trato de calmarla sonriéndole tímidamente-mejor vamos a acomodar nuestras cosas y…

-¡vamos a perder días valiosos de entrenamiento por la idea de estas dos!-Rin y Honoka estaban arrodilladas en la nieve sintiéndose culpables

-¡lo sentimos!-se disculparon a la vez inclinándose esperando a que Umi dejara de regañarlas

-ya, ya Umi-chan-Nozomi posó su mano sobre su hombro-vinimos acá de paseo, solo serán unos días, cuando regresemos las hacemos trabajar el doble y será enmendado el tiempo perdido

-¡¿EL DOBLE?!-gritaron Rin, Honoka y de paso Nico, quien suplicaba con la mirada a Eli, para que callara a Nozomi, o le metería terribles y sádicas ideas a Umi

-¡trabajaran el tiple!-concluyo Umi cruzándose de brazos-les espera mucho entrenamiento luego de…

-bueno, ya que todo está arreglado-Nozomi la interrumpió juntando sus manos y sonriendo de forma amable-que te parece Umi-chan si compramos un equipo para escalar la montaña, será divertido ya que en el anterior viaje no lo hicimos-poco a poco los ojos de Umi se iban iluminando, sin duda Nozomi sabia como hacer feliz o chantajear, según Nico, a las personas.

-Eli has algo, le está metiendo peores ideas-le susurro Nico a Eli, quien la miro confundida preguntándose que podía hacer ella-no seas densa, Nozomi te hará caso en lo que sea que digas-esto último hizo sonrojar a la rubia

-y-yo no creo que logre convencerla, pero me parece bien lo que le sugiere a Umi, ya logro tranquilizarla y ponerla feliz

-no pienso escalar una montaña, apenas accedí a venir a este viaje solo para saltarme las practicas-se cubrió la boca con lo último que revelo, a lo que Eli la miro severa

-a mí me parece bien, es un buen ejercicio, incluso el simple hecho de caminar nos fortalecerá los músculos

-¡yo no quiero hacer eso!-dejo de susurrar levantando un poco la voz llamando así la atención de las demás

-¿Qué no quieres hacer Nicochi?-pregunto Nozomi, dejando a Umi fantasear con todas las ideas que le había metido, y ahora Honoka y Kotori trataban de volverla en si

-n-nada, solo discutía algo de Bibi con Eli

-dejemos de perder el tiempo y entremos-hablo Maki restándole importancia a Nico, haciendo un pequeño gesto de desagrado, empezando así la pequeña pelea de gestos con la pelinegra

-si, está haciendo algo de frio-Hanayo temblaba un poco por el frio, Rin la abrazo por atrás para brindarle un poco de calor, y de paso aprovechar de estar cerca.

Luego de que Umi volviera en si, Nico y Maki empezaran a discutir y terminaran siendo regañadas por Eli, y de que finalmente calmaran a Umi, se alojaron en la mansión de Maki, como cada mansión tendrían su propia habitación, pero a pedido de Rin y Honoka quedaron en acomodar una habitación para dormir todas juntas, el frio era un buen pretexto para hacerlo.

…

-¿Qué haremos primero?-pregunto Honoka, todas se hallaban en la sala principal, Umi había preparado un improvisado esquema de cómo se dividiría las semana.

Todas se pusieron pálidas con el itinerario. Lo que había comenzado como un simple juego ahora se había convertido en todo un entrenamiento y el peor castigo para las más perezosas del grupo.

-Umi-chan, no podemos hacer todo eso-Honoka hacia un infantil berrinche tratando de hacer recapacitar a su amiga de la infancia

-Umi, ¿no crees que es un poco extremo?-esta vez era Eli, quien aunque pudiera hacer todo en la lista, estaba preocupada por las demás, sobre todo Hanayo y Kotori, quienes a pesar de esforzarse mucho en los entrenamientos seguían siendo un poco lentas y no era bueno exigirles demasiado

-para nada, ya que estamos aquí debemos aprovechar el adecuado clima, además así no descuidaríamos el entrenamiento y a la vez nos divertiríamos-empezó a reír satisfecha

-pero Umi-chan, no muchas podemos seguir-Nozomi levanto la mano-yo no soporto mucho la altura, así que hacer todo eso me podría afectar

-entonces debemos hacerlo-susurro Nico por lo bajo, asegurándose de que Nozomi no la escuchara, pero todas lo hicieron

-parece que a Nicochi no le afecta mucho-Nozomi sonrió con malicia-entonces Nicochi ira con Umi-chan y las demás nos quedaremos a entrenar por nuestra cuenta

-¡estas loca!-grito Nico pálida con la sola idea de escalar con Umi, había escuchado la experiencia de Rin y no quería vivirlo

-no estaría mal deshacerse de la enana-hablo Maki-podemos empujarla por algún acantilado y decir a sus padres que fue un accidente

-¡¿QUE DIJISTE?!-recrimino la pelinegra-porque mejor no hacemos eso contigo, ojos rasgados

Antes de que comenzaran la típica discusión Kotori intervino

-Umi-chan, no podemos hacer eso, deberíamos de ser profesionales para hacer algo tan riesgosos

-tiene razón-la apoyo Eli-subir la montaña sin el debido equipo y conocimiento puede ser peligroso

-si pero-Umi pronto se había decaído, no tener el apoyo de las demás la entristeció, además subir la montaña era lo único bueno que sacaba de estar ahí

-este lugar es conocido por ser pequeño y poco visitado, así que podría decirse que tenemos todo el lugar solo para nosotras-hablo esta vez Hanayo-podremos visitar varios lugares para distraernos y hacer de este viaje entretenido

-Kayochin tiene razón, así será más divertido aprender todas Snowboard

La sala quedo en silencio durante un minuto, sintieron como si una pequeña ráfaga pasara dejando a todas confundidas con una única pregunta, la cual Rin acababa de responder.

-no me digas que…-Umi trataba de controlar su puño-¿ustedes no saben este deporte?

-eh…-Rin y Honoka sonrieron nerviosas dando por afirmada la respuesta. Todas soltaron un suspiro en resignación

-¡eso quiere decir que vinimos por nada a este lugar!-si no fuera por Kotori que abrazo a Umi, la peliazul habría empeorado en su estado de humor

-si, pero podemos aprender y...-Umi se había puesto como cuando duerme y la hacen despertar, todas pasaron grueso esperando que Umi se calmara.

…

Luego de que finalmente Umi se calmara, gracias a Kotori, todas ordenaron sus cosas y quedaron en hacer un pequeño paseo por la zona.

Terminaron dividiéndose, Eli convenció a Umi para ver los deportes que se podían practicar ahí, para distraer a la peliazul, y de paso averiguar algún equipo que las guiara por el lugar y con algo de suerte tal vez alguna recomendación para escalar la montaña y complacer a Umi, Maki también las acompaño ya que no quería ir en el otro grupo solo porque Nico iba.

El siguiente grupo estaba compuesto por Nozomi, Nico, Kotori y Hanayo, quienes solo daban un paseo por la zona y visitaban tiendas. En cuanto a Rin y Honoka terminaron castigadas, así que se quedaron en la mansión de Maki arreglándola, ya que como fueron de improvisto esta no estaba en muy buenas condiciones.

-miren esto-señalo Kotori una pequeña portada-al parecer hay varias fuentes de aguas termales por acá, tal vez podamos visitar alguna

-eso sería entretenido, aunque tal vez Maki-chan también tenga una en su casa-contesto Nozomi interesada

-miren-señalo Nico-al parecer llegamos en buen momento, en unos días habrá un concurso de snowboard, junto con otros deportes, será entretenido y una buena excusa para distraer a Umi

-no creo que le quitemos la idea de practicar montañismo pero servirá para mantenerla distraída-contesto Nozomi divertida

-para empezar fue tu culpa por meterle esa idea

-solo trataba de calmarla-contesto fingiendo estar ofendida

Antes de que Nico contestara a las provocaciones de Nozomi, Hanayo entro a la pequeña librería, se había separado para comprar unos dulces

-a-a… ¡ayuda!-entro agitada

-¿ayuda?-repitieron Nico y Kotori

Hanayo no les dio tiempo a contestar, tomo de la mano a ambas, indicando con la mirada a Nozomi para que las siguiera, y en cuestión de segundos ya se encontraban corriendo por las frías calles, a causa de la nieve se les dificultaba un poco.

Habían llegado a una zona un poco alejada, Nico y Kotori estaban sorprendidas de que Hanayo haya corrido tan rápido. Antes de preguntar porque de su acción el gran bullicio que se encontraron les impidió hablar, por un momento pensaron que alguna celebridad habría llegado.

Había un gran grupo de jóvenes reunidos, en su mayoría chicas. Las cuatro se acercaron un poco para ver de quien se trataba, Hanayo estaba preocupada

-¿a quién ven tanto?-pregunto Nozomi, pero Hanayo aún no se atrevía a hablar, sin saber si era bueno o malo.

Estando a una buena distancia se encontraron con tres de sus amigas, quienes eran el centro de atención. Eli y Umi estaban algo sonrojadas por tener tanta atención y de que más de una les pidiera sus autógrafos y se les insinuaran de manera bastante obvia. Esto despertó los celos en dos personas en especial.

Nozomi y Kotori mataban con la mirada a todas esas admiradoras. En cuanto a Maki, no hacía caso a las evidentes insinuaciones, solo hacia un mohín y estaba cruzada de brazos tratando de ignorar a todos.

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto Nico, tratando de disimular su malestar, al menos ella lo disimulaba, a diferencia de Nozomi y Kotori, quienes se podía ver que votaban chispas por los ojos

-n-no lo sé-respondió Hanayo-c-creo que están en problemas

-no es eso-respondió tratado de calmar a la castaña-las idiotas no pudieron estar un minuto tranquilas sin llamar la atención

-¿deberíamos ayudarlas?-aún estaba preocupada, pero gracias las palabras de Nico, esa preocupación fue disminuyendo ya que al parecer no era nada grave, pero jamás se esperaron ser populares en un lugar tan remoto

-déjalas, que sus fans las torturen un poco más, se lo merecen-Nico se cruzó de brazos pretendiendo irse, pero fue detenida por Nozomi, quien ahora tenía la mirada ensombrecida, una de las fans abrazaba a Eli por atrás, y esta no hacía nada para separarse

-¿eh?...-Nico se sintió como una bola de boliche

Nozomi la había levantado y tirado sin mucha dificultad contra Eli, de forma cómica Nico había caído sobre la rubia separándola así de su fan.

El bullicio empeoro, ya que ahora Nozomi, Kotori, Nico y Hanayo también se volvieron el centro de atención. Pero no precisamente por ser ídolos, unos minutos atrás, Eli, Umi y Maki se habían puesto a practicar esquí, solo lo hicieron para distraer a Umi, peor pronto se habían llenado de "admiradoras", y sin darse cuenta ya estaban rodeados tanto de chicos como chicas siendo invitadas por todos los equipos, y como sus amigas habían llegado, los líderes de cada equipo tratan de unirlas a su equipo de una u otra forma.

…

-al fin en casa-Nico se tiró en el sofá exhausta, fue un milagro que lograran salir ilesas, al menos las demás lo hicieron, gracias a que Nozomi la tiro se había lastimado un poco el brazo, pero en su momento no lo había notado ya que tenía otras prioridades

-no sé de dónde salió tanta gente-esta vez era Hanayo quien se sentaba en otro sofá-creí que este lugar al ser pequeño pasaríamos desapercibidas

-gracias a este trio de idiotas ahora todos aquí saben que somos ídolos-reprocho Nico incorporándose, pero un quejido de dolor la callo, miro de forma acusadora a Nozomi quien le devolvió la mirada sonriendo

-bueno, al menos el viaje se volvió entretenido-respondió la mayor de μ's con una sonrisa

-este viaje va de mal en peor-se quejó Umi, se había sentado en el suelo abrazándose, moría de vergüenza por todas las insinuaciones que les dieron

-¿Qué paso?-preguntaron Rin y Honoka quienes estaban al lado de la chimenea escuchando las quejas de sus amigas

Tardaron un poco en explicarles, ahora todas tenían prohibido salir solas, no querían mas problemas.

.

Ya era de noche, gracias a que la familia Nishikino era muy reconocida nadie se acercaba, si no fuera por eso habría un buen grupo de fans afuera de la casa. Pero eso no evito que tuvieran varias llamadas para invitarlas a participar en los juegos que se llevarían a cabo días después.

-chicas, esto puede ser entretenido, incluso podríamos aumentar nuestra popularidad y…

-ni hablar-respondieron a la vez Nozomi y Kotori, callando con la mirada a Honoka, quien solo quería aliviar el ambiente.

-pero vinimos a divertirnos, no podemos simplemente quedarnos encerradas nya-se quejó Rin

-aún tenemos la opción de arreglar nuestras cosas y marcharnos-opino Umi

-no es justo Umi-chan-se quejó Honoka haciendo un infantil berrinche

La mayoría estaban en la sala, excepto por Eli y Maki, quienes habían salido para hacer algunas compras, habían tenido que usar unas extrañas ropas, hechas por Nico, para pasar desapercibidas.

-llegamos-anunciaron ambas

-no tuvieron algún problema-preguntó Nozomi, con una mirada bastante intimidante, Eli tragó grueso, no sabía que había hecho mal pero con una mirada sabía que Nozomi estaba molesta con ella y debía hablarle con cuidado

-so-solo un poco-respondió, ganándose la mirada de todas, se apresuró a explicar ya que Maki parecía cansada y algo molesta-pues pensamos que no nos dejarían tranquilas hasta convencernos de estar en algún equipo, Maki y yo formamos un equipo con ustedes, así ya no nos molestaran…

La sala se sumió en un profundo silencio, casi sepulcral, todas pusieron caras extrañas, la mayoría pensaba que aquello era una broma pero al no ver algún atisbo de burla notaron que iban en serio.

-¡¿Qué?!...

Fue otro dilema explicar lo que había pasado y porque Eli había decidido llegar a eso, pero luego de analizar los pros y contras, llegaron a la conclusión que fue lo mejor. No era necesario participar en todos los juegos, solo serían en algunos juegos, como snowboard, squi, carrera de skimobile, Skibobbing, Telemark entre otros.

.

Esa mañana todas salieron con cierta duda a practicar para los juegos, felizmente ya no se vieron rodeadas de admiradoras, aunque se ganaron la atención de más de una persona nadie se acercó.

-bien, empezaremos con enseñarles a las que no saben manejar todos estos deportes-empezó Eli-¿Quiénes no saben mantenerse sobre una tabla

Maki y Umi fueron las únicas que no levantaron la mano, tendrían mucho que trabajar.

Se dividieron por grupos, Eli enseñaría a Nozomi y Nico, Umi a Honoka y Kotori, y por último Maki enseñaría a Rin y Hanayo.

Todo el día se la pasaron en un intenso entrenamiento el cual rindió sus frutos para la tarde, para Eli fue fácil enseñarle a Nozomi, ya que ella era buena en los deportes y estaba en excelente forma, aunque la altura le choco un poco logro enseñarle todo lo necesario para la competencia, Nico fue su mayor problema pero al final logro enseñarle lo básico y más necesario, agradecía de todo corazón a Nozomi, ya que no supo que fue lo que le dijo, supuso que sería laguna amenaza o chantaje, pero luego de eso Nico se motivó más para aprender. En cuanto a Umi, tuvo que ser más paciente tanto con Kotori, porque a pesar de estar en buena condición física le costó un poco, y Honoka porque no le interesaba mucho aprender a pesar de que fue su idea en un comienzo. Maki la tuvo más fácil, Rin aprendió rápido y juntas le enseñaron a Hanayo.

-fue más fácil de lo que creí-todas se hallaban de regreso a la mansión de Maki, satisfechas por aprender en solo un día, al siguiente día empezarían a practicar en carreras, pero fuera de eso iban por buen camino

-y lo dices tu que te costó más-recriminó Umi a Honoka, la cual respondió con un mohín

-debemos reconocer que fue divertido nya-Rin abrazo a Hanayo y Maki, sonrojándolas por lo repentino de su acción

-no puedo creer que al final este viaje terminara lleno de entrenamientos-se quejó Nico, adolorida por todo ese entrenamiento

-aquí tienes tu recompensa Nicochi-Nozomi le alcanzo unas fotos, tratando de que nadie las vea, pero a la vez llamando la atención de todas para avergonzar a la pelinegra

-¡idiota!-reclamo ocultando las fotos en su bolsillo y sonrojándose hasta las orejas

-¿fotos? ¿de que son?-preguntó Honoka curiosa, Rin también se le acerco con evidente curiosidad

-n-nada-fulminaba con la mirada a Nozomi

-son fotos mías-respondió la mayor, burlándose más de la pelinegra, quien ahora trataba de ignorar la mirada molesta de Eli sobre ella-Nicochi se motiva si me ve

-¡una foto tuya seria lo último que querría!

-entonces preferirías las fotos de Maki-chan a las mías, ¿verdad?-le guiño el ojo de forma muy insinuante, dando entender a las demás (excepto al trio de densas) que las fotos eran de cierta tsundere.

Nico se puso más roja, si acaso era posible. Mataba con la mirada a Nozomi. Por otro lado Maki se había quedado callada y más sonrojada que Nico, ya que la pelinegra no lo había negado, ahora también despertaba su curiosidad.

-solo son fotos de algunos paisajes que tome-finalizo Nozomi, dejando de torturar a la pelinegra

-quiero ver también nya-Rin puso ojitos de gatito abandonado compadeciendo a Nozomi, quien saco más fotos de su bolsillo, Nico la miro asustada y con el rostro en llamas, pero para su gran alivio y sorpresa las fotos que le alcanzo si eran de paisajes, y algunas de ellas entrenando.

Al llegar a la casa de Maki se sorprendieron de encontrar a una hermosa joven esperando en la entrada.

-bu-buenas noches-hablo la joven, pelo castaño, lo llevaba suelto, el cual era un poco más largo que el de Umi, y unos hermosos ojos verdes

-buenas noches-respondió Umi con educación

-¿se te ofrece algo?-pregunto Eli, hablando por todas

-y-yo…-un notorio sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas-t-te estuve mirando esta tarde… n-no me malinterpretes-se apresuró a explicar-eres muy buena… y me preguntaba si podrías darme algunos consejos, será rápido… solo quiero algunos consejos y que entrenes un poco conmigo…

Su mirada suplicante terminaron por convencer a la rubia, si no fuera porque esos ojos le recordaban a los de Nozomi tal vez no habría accedido. Mientras las demás entraron a la casa de Maki, ella y la joven regresaron a la zona de patinaje para entrenar un poco.

.

-si tanto te preocupa porque no vas a verlas-hablo Nico quien estaba echada en el sofá, estaba cansada de ver a Nozomi dar vueltas de un lado a otro o mirar cada nada por la ventana

-y-yo no…-era poco frecuente ver a Nozomi apenada y así de nerviosa, teniendo en cuenta que minutos atrás se estaba burlando de Nico

La pelinegra soltó un pesado suspiro, estaba contemplando una de las fotos de Maki, pero nuevamente estaba Nozomi inquieta quien se sentó, se volvió a parar, camino un poco y se volvió a sentar, haciendo lo mismo una y otra vez.

-ya me canse-guardo la foto en su bolsillo-iré a ayudar a las demás con la cena, será mejor que te apures en traer a Eli

Nozomi dudo un poco pero termino por obedecer, cogió su casaca y salió de la casa, fue recibida por el frio de la noche, no estaba seguro de a cuantos grados estaría, pero eran los suficientes como para hacerla temblar, aunque eso no era muy importante ahora, la sola idea de pensar en Eli entrenando con alguien más la molestaba.

A pesar del frio y a la leve ventisca que corría llego a la zona de patinaje, se encontró con la peor escena que podría esperar ver.

Eli era besada por la misma joven que vio, su mayor molestia era que esta no hacía nada para apartarse, fue tanto su dolor que empezó a correr, sin ver o analizar el lugar donde estaba…

.

-¡te dije que te apartaras!-Eli la empujo por segunda vez, esta ocasión la joven casi había logrado besarla. Si no fuera por el frio y que sus músculos estaban debilitados habría bastado con un empujón para dar por advertido que no estaba jugando.

La chica solo reía a carcajadas, y una vez más trato de abrazarla y besarla, ella estaba acostumbrada al clima ya que vivía allí, en cambio Eli, a pesar de venir de un país frio, su cuerpo estaba adolorido por el entrenamiento que tuvo.

Se quito el guante de la mano derecha y con un ágil movimiento dio una cachetada a la joven dejándole una notoria marca de su mano.

-será mejor que no te me vuelvas a acercar, ni a mí ni mis amigas-sintió un poco de culpabilidad cuando esos hermosos orbes verdes se llenaron de lágrimas, le recordaba tanto los de Nozomi, pensar en ella la hicieron sentir culpable, un pequeño dolor se apodero de su pecho.

-espera… y-yo solo-trato de detenerla, pero Eli hizo un brusco movimiento soltándose del agarre y retirándose, no volteo atrás, le daba un poco de pena haberla hecho llorar, pero eso no significaba que tendría que aceptarla.

Apresuro el paso para llegar a la casa de Maki, tenía un mal presentimiento. Al momento de entrar se encontró con Nico, quien llevaba una bandeja de galletas.

-hola-saludo, tratando de disimular su malestar

-¿y Nozomi?-Eli la miro confundida-salió a buscarte hace unos minutos, ¿no te cruzaste con ella?

Eli negó, una aterradora idea le llego, ¿y si Nozomi la miro?, era consciente de lo engañosa que era la nieve a esas horas, además solo había un camino que Nozomi pudo tomar, así que si o si debió haberse cruzado con ella.

-no puede ser…-sin dar explicación volvió a salir.

Corría por las solitarias calles, ya era tarde, había pasado cerca de media hora y aun no tenía rastros de Nozomi, lo peor es que se aproximaba una fuerte tormenta, fue a los posibles lugares que estaría, el único que se le ocurría era donde estuvieron entrenando ya que a esas horas no había ninguna tienda abierta.

Paso una hora y su preocupación aumento, había regresado a la casa de Maki esperando encontrara a Nozomi pero no, no había regresado aun, ya habían llamado a los oficiales de rescate para buscarla, pero estos no podían salir ya que la tormenta ya había llegado a la ciudad y sería peligroso, estaba claro que Nozomi no regresaría, a pesar de las advertencias Eli una vez más salió, pidió a las demás estar al tanto si aparecía y que no se preocuparan por ella, si la tormenta empeoraba ya buscaría algún refugio.

.

Habían pasado dos horas, Eli seguía buscando, a esas alturas la tormenta era tanta que le impedían caminar, a cada paso que daba se hundía poco a poco en la nieve, ya no estaba segura de donde estaría, lo que si sabía era que Nozomi aún estaba ahí afuera, poco abrigada y perdida.

Lo único que sentia era culpabilidad, para empezar, nunca debió acceder ayudar a esa joven, si no fuera por su torpeza Nozomi no habría salido, terribles ideas llegaban a su cabeza, muchas posibles respuestas a esa pregunta, ¿Dónde estaría Nozomi?

Llego a la zona de los teleféricos, los cuales no estaban en función, gracias a esto empezaba a ubicarse donde estaba, pero no tenía idea de cómo regresar.

-…No… ¡Nozomi!-grito al borde del llanto, la tormenta se encargó de opacar su voz y así su llanto, no importaba cuanto la llamara y gritara, aun si estaba cerca no podría escucharla.

Estaba por darse por vencida, cayo de rodillas llorando, llegaban recuerdos de ella y Nozomi compartiendo hermosos momentos, momentos que tal vez ya no compartirían. Esto la hizo reaccionar y asustar. ¡no podía terminar así!

Volvió a pararse, a pesar de la poca visibilidad logro divisar unas almacenes al parecer abandonados, camino tambaleándose en el proceso, su pie derecho estaba lo suficiente entumecido como para impedirle caminar, esto no bastaría para detenerla.

Encontró una pequeña vara, que el viento había arrastrado del bosque, lo uso para ayudarle a caminar. Su mirada estaba fija en el almacén que no notaba donde pisaba, en un momento sintió algo, que no era la nieve.

Al bajar la vista, miro con horror, Nozomi estaba inconsciente, estaba tan cubierta por la nieve que se le dificulto reconocerla.

-¡Nozomi!, ¡NOZOMI!-la sacudió, sus lágrimas volvieron a salir, no obtenía respuesta, comprobó su pulso, este era débil.

Sin saber de dónde saco fuerzas la cargo en brazos apresurándose en llegar al viejo almacén. Lo primero que hizo al llegar fue cerrar todas las aberturas para impedir que el frio llegara. Luego de hacerlo se acercó a la vieja chimenea, al parecer no era un almacén como en un comienzo pensó. Parecía una cabaña, tal vez de algún vigilante, lo que tenía claro es que esta estaba abandonada. Se las ingenio para hacer fuego, su celular no tenía ninguna función a esas alturas y con ese clima, al menos sirvió para hacer fuego, antes de usarlo mando un mensaje a sus amigas esperando que alguno de esos mensajes les llegara. Encontró bastantes muebles viejos los cuales uso para alimentar el fuego.

Ya con el suficiente calor, miro las condiciones de Nozomi, su piel pálida poco a poco cobraba su color, tranquilizándola así. La ropa que usaba estaba húmeda, sin perder tiempo empezó a desnudarla.

Se había quitado casi toda la ropa para dársela a Nozomi, quien ahora tenía un color más vivo. Gracias al fuego tenía un poco de calor, además había encontrado unas prendas viejas, lo suficiente para cubrirla, ahora su prioridad era Nozomi, no le importaba si ella se congelaba, Nozomi debía entrar en calor.

.

-¡me llego un mensaje!-llamo la atención Honoka-es de Eli-chan, dice que encontró a Nozomi y que están en un lugar seguro

Las demás se acercaron preocupadas esperando saber algo más, Kotori y Hanayo habían dejado de llorar, Nico trataba de disimular sus lágrimas, y Maki todo el tiempo les había dado la espalda, esperando algún mensaje de los oficiales o de Eli. Con la noticia limpio sus lágrimas de forma disimulada sintiéndose más aliviada.

-¿Qué más dice?-preguntó Umi, también limpiándose las lagrimas

-solo pone eso-concluyo Honoka, quien aún estaba preocupada, pero al menos ya tenían noticias de sus amigas.

.

Nozomi empezó a abrir los ojos, lo primero que distinguió fue una borrosa llama, que se iba aclarando conforme recobraba el conocimiento, logro distinguir el vivo fuego, se sentía tan cálido que por un momento pensó que era un bello sueño, lo último que recordaba era estar perdida en medio de una tormenta, todos sus músculos fríos… Eli besando a alguien más…

-E-Eli… chi…-susurro, soltando un par de lágrimas, se incorporó lentamente, su cuerpo aún estaba adormecido.

Miro a su alrededor, estaba en una cabaña, podía escuchar la terrible tormenta de afuera, seguía buscando con la mirada, alguien la había llevado ahí y la había ayudado. Miro las ropas que usaba, se le hicieron familiares, pero aún no daba con el paradero de su salvador o salvadora. Escucho movimiento atrás de ellas. Estaba apoyada a un viejo mueble el cual le impedía ver atrás de ella.

Escucho pasos que se acercaban cada vez más, pronto pudo ver quien había sido su salvador

-Nozo… ¡NOZOMI!-Eli dejó caer las sillas (desarmadas) las cuales pensaba usar para avivar el fuego. Y se hecho sobre Nozomi abrazándola y llorando-lo siento… lo siento mucho Nozomi, todo fue mi culpa, perdóname por favor, Nozomi, Nozomi…

Repetía su nombre una y otra vez sin dejar de llorar. Nozomi se sintió culpable y a la vez feliz, si no fuera por Eli tal vez al día siguiente la habrían encontrado hecha una paleta.

-gracias Elichi…-acaricio su cabello, empezando a llorar también-perdóname tu, te cause… les cause muchos problemas, verda… hmm…-un suave gemido se perdió en sus labios.

Eli la había besado, sin importarle su reacción, sin importarle si terminaba siendo rechazada, ya no le importaba nada, solo quería sentir a Nozomi cerca de ella, solo eso era lo importante.

Aunque Nozomi tardo en corresponder el beso lo hizo, sorprendiendo a Eli pero a la vez haciéndole la persona más feliz del mundo.

-Nozomi…-beso su frente, sus manos, su mejillas sin dejar de murmurar ese hermoso nombre-Nozomi…

La mayor secó sus lágrimas y la tomó del rostro para que la mirara, zafiro y esmeralda se encontraron, ambos orbes brillantes, llenos de anhelo y amor.

-perdóname Elichi yo…hmm…-una vez más Eli la había silenciado.

Esa noche las palabras sobraron, dejaron que sus cuerpos fueran los únicos que se comunicaran e hicieran llegar a la otra el amor que se tenían.

.

.

.

La semana había terminado, todas regresaban del viaje satisfechas por haber obtenido la mayoría de los premios por todos los juegos.

Umi estaba como en el comienzo del viaje, molesta, no se podía creer lo que sus sempai habían hecho esa noche mientras que todas ellas estaban muertas de preocupación.

Por otro lado, Nozomi y Eli habían estado más melosas los últimos días, no se separaban ni sol ni sombra, sin importarles las miradas preocupadas e incomodas de sus amigas, al final había sido una nueva experiencia para todas, dejando de lado el inesperado encuentro de Nozomi y Eli, les había ido bien en los juegos y se habían hecho más populares, incluso salieron en la mayoría de los canales de Tokyo.

-Nicochi, deja de vernos así, pareces Umi-chan-la peliazul se puso roja al ser mencionada por Nozomi, trato de protestar pero no se atrevió por vergüenza, y porque Kotori estaba a su lado durmiendo sobre su hombro.

-tenemos suerte de que no se haya hecho público lo que paso-recrimino la pequeña, miraba con indignación a sus compañeras de año

-¿que cosa?-preguntaron Rin y Honoka, quienes fueron las únicas que no se enteraron de lo que esa noche paso

-nada-respondió Hanayo, levemente avergonzada también, pero más que eso feliz porque sus amigas estaban bien

-teníamos que buscar una forma de entrar en calor-hablo Nozomi, divirtiéndose con las reacciones de Umi, Maki y Nico, quienes se habían puesto rojas, y se contenían las ganas de gritarle "pervertida"

-Nozomi-Eli estaba sonroja por las cosas que decía su novia

Nozomi la miro con reproche, además quien había tomada la iniciativa de todo el acto había sido la rubia, así que no tenía mucho que decir a su favor.

-no te quejes Elichi-le saco la lengua de forma burlona. Eli la atrajo más a su cuerpo tratando de ignorar las miradas de Umi y Nico.

Hanayo y Rin se pusieron a jugar ignorándolas, Honoka se puso a dormir al igual que Umi. En cuanto a Nico y Maki, comenzaron las típicas peleas, aunque estas no eran de las normales.

-¿y cuando harán oficial su relación?-molesto una vez más la mayor, ganándose la mirada molesta de ambas.

Eli la tomo del rostro besándola para distraerla y de paso dejara de molestar a Nico y Maki. Aunque su acción solo género que el dúo se molestar y avergonzara más.

.

.

.

 **Y aquí el oneshot de la semana, perdonen por tardar tanto**

 **En especial mis disculpas Waldemar, tarde mucho, espero te haya gustado y gracias por todo tu apoyo nwn**


	16. Mi razón

-¡espero esta vez no cometas algún error!-su voz resonó en toda la habitación, a pesar de no ver a sus empleados puedo asegurar que todos se tensaron y asustaron. No conteste, me limite a hacer una reverencia-puedes retirarte-concluyo, con el mimos tono de voz, irritable y molesto.

Salí en silencio, ¿Cómo había terminado así?, ni yo misma lo sabía. Fui a mi "habitación", si se podía llamar habitación a la pequeña pocilga en la que dormía. Solo una cama, una mesa, no tenía ninguna pertenencia en especial, lo único que adornaba la habitación era un viejo espejo el cual estaba colgado sobre la mesa.

Me acerque a mirar mi rostro, pelo rubio y ojos azul claro, a pesar de haberme visto incontables veces desde que desperté seguía sin tener sentido, no importaba cuanto lo hiciera para mí la persona de enfrente no era nada más que un arma, un objeto el cual sería desechado muy pronto si seguía fallando con sus misiones.

Mire el reloj de mi muñeca, apenas iban a dar las doce, y saldría a las ocho, supongo que lo único que podría hacer es esperar.

Me eche en la dura cama, no había almohada así que use mis brazos para al menos estar un poco más cómoda. Ya habían pasado seis meses desde que desperté aquí.

No recordaba quien era, o cual sería mi propósito en la vida, lo único claro que tenía era que debía cumplir las órdenes que se me daban.

Cerré los ojos recordando lo poco que mi mente guardaba. Recuerdo despertar en una habitación igual a esta, con la diferencia que la anterior era blanca, parecía de un hospital abandonado. Recuerdo a un hombre armado apuntándome con su arma dispuesto a matarme, lo que sigue después es muy vago y borroso, solo recuerdo ser yo la que tenía el arma y… lo mataba.

Sé que lo hice en defensa propia, pero estaba confundida y asustada, a veces pienso que lo mejor hubiera sido dejarme dispara, mi vida corrió peligro muchas veces después de eso, y aun cuando deseaba rendirme y morir siempre terminaba luchando por mi vida.

-vida…-susurre con frustración-… esto no es vida

Abrí los ojos, unas lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas, se supone que teníamos prohibido expresarnos, es más, teníamos prohibido pensar, ¿Qué fue lo que hice para terminar así?

No era la única en esta situación, según lo poco que entendí estos meses era que "trabajaba" para una poderosa organización, mi único deber era deshacerme de los que amenazaran dicha organización y acatar todas las ordenes aun si tuviera que arriesgar la vida….

-iota, ya es hora-la voy de mi compañera termino por despertarme. Siempre me frustro que mi nombre sonara a "idiota", pero en realidad solo representa mi número de llegada.

-si alfa-conteste con desgano, me incorpore mirando la hora, ya casi eran las ocho.

Nuestros nombres representan el alfabeto griego, siempre me pregunto cual será mi verdadero nombre.

Alfa era casi de mi edad, o al menos eso parecía, no tenía idea de cuantos años tendría. Cuando comencé este trabajo éramos en total diez, pero luego de la última misión ese número se redujo solo a dos.

Como cada noche, nos encontrábamos corriendo por los tejados de esos imponentes edificios, nuestra misión de hoy era matar a la heredera de una poderosa familia que amenazaba con hacer competencia a la organización.

El trabajo parecía fácil, pero si nos dieron el trabajo a nosotras al parecer la misión seria peligrosa.

Alfa era la líder, lo único que debía hacer en la misión era obedecer sus órdenes, aun si esto implicaba usarme de carnada, que ya muchas veces lo había hecho, y por eso era su preferida, porque a diferencia de los demás, que ya murieron, yo siempre la obedecía, y no era por admiración o respeto. Era la única a la que podía aferrarme en este momento, jamás cruzamos palabra alguna, solo nuestras armas en los entrenamientos y las ordenes que me daba.

-llegamos-anuncio, nos encontrábamos en un imponente edificio, no calculaba de cuantos pisos seria ya que ni siquiera me atrevía mirar abajo por la altura.

-¿Dónde está el objetivo?-pregunte mientras preparaba mis armas. Ella se limitó a señalar al edificio que teníamos enfrente, de igual tamaño, gracias a la oscuridad lográbamos pasar desapercibidas pero no los hombre que estaban en el techo del otro edificio. Todos perfectamente armados y alertas.

-el objetivo está en el noveno piso, tu iras y distraerás a todos esos tiradores, yo me encargare de eliminarla

No proteste, guarde todas las armas que se me tenía permitido usar y corrí al edificio de alado, posicionándome en un lugar estratégico empecé a disparar a cada tirador. Tan pronto comenzó mi ataque me vi rodeada de una lluvia de disparos, mientras todo esto se llevaba a cabo y trataba de moverme cada vez que podía, Alfa entro al edificio.

Me vi obligada a entrar al edifico, este era un hotel, podía escuchar la gente gritando de horror por todos esos disparos, si algo había aprendido era pasar desapercibida.

Me escondí en una habitación, el escandalo se hacía cada vez mayor, a lo lejos escuchaba patrullas, por la ventana pude ver a varios hombre saliendo del edificio y viniendo al que me encontraba. Estaba segura que ya muchos estarían en el edifico, y muy probablemente ya habrían tomado control de los edificios de al lado para prohibirme escapar.

Recargue mis armas en lo que pensaba que hacer, sin Alfa a mi lado podía tomar decisiones por mi propia cuenta, pero a decir verdad siempre esperaba una orden ya que me costaba decidir, a menos que mi vida corriera peligro no sabría qué hacer.

Para estar rodeada y a punto de ser encontrada estaba lo suficiente tranquila, me limite a esperar la señal de alfa que me indicara que la misión ya había sido cumplida… una señal que jamás llego.

De pronto una explosión retumbo en toda la zona, alguien había activado una bomba, y no cualquier bomba. El edificio donde estaba alfa ardía en llamas y amenazaba con derribarse en cualquier momento, abrí la ventana esperando verla, pero nada.

Guarde mis armas, el edificio de enfrente empezaba a hacer ruidos de escombros que se destruían, en cualquier momento caería, debía apresurarme en alejarme y buscarla por los alrededores, lo más posible era que ya hubiese salido. Corrí hacia la azotea de nuevo, me encontré con algunos hombres armados los cuales no me costaron nada de eliminar.

Llegue al techo, para esas alturas el edificio ya estaba inclinada, y amenazaba con caerse sobre el edificio en el que me encontraba. Como tenía a mi alcance el techo del otro edificio salte sin dudarlo. Buscaba con la mirada a Alfa, a estas alturas ya debía haber lanzado una bengala que indicara el fin de la misión. Suponía que aun estaría adentro.

Empecé a bajar cada piso como podía, no había necesidad de usar las escaleras ya que estas estaban inclinadas, y muchas de ellas en llamas y destruidas.

Mientras más pisos bajaba más cuerpos encontraba, personas pidiendo ayuda, gritos desgarradores, una parte de mi quería ir y ayudarlas, pero primero estaba la misión, si el objetivo estaba en el piso nueve suponía que ya estaría eliminado, solo esperaba que Alfa no… eso sería imposible, ella estará bien.

Calcule que ya estaría en el piso nueve, o al menos cerca, el fuego era insoportable, gracias a mi ropa esta no se prendía y por ende no corría el riego de quemarme, pero el calor se hacía daca vez más infernal, me costaba respirar, estaba con un pañuelo cubriéndome el rostro, era cuestión de tiempo antes de ahogarme con el humo.

-A-Al…!Alfa!-grite con la poca fuerza que tenia

El edificio se inclinaba cada vez más, estaba a punto de destruirse, debía salir lo antes posible. Empecé a buscar alguna salida, no quería dañar ninguna estructura porque temía que ante alguna fuerza su destrucción se adelantara, mientras corría buscaba con la mirada a alfa, o almenas un cuerpo, pero nada…

Unos quejidos me hicieron detener. Alguien… estaba tosiendo, podría ser alguien agonizando tratando de huir, pero debía asegurarme, visualice una ventana, por la cual podría huir, entre a la habitación de donde provenían los quejidos.

-..!alfa!-llame, pero el fuego me impedía visualizar con claridad

-a-ayud…-entre mis armas tenía una capsula de espuma, la cual jamás había usado ya que la creía inútil.

La tome como pude y lance, la habitación enclareció en pocos segundos dejándome ver la silueta de varios bultos acomodados en un rincón, me acerque a presurosa esperando ver a ella, en lugar de eso encontré varios hombre calcinados por el fuego y una… ¿joven?

-a-ayu…-cuando me vio trato de moverse suplicando por ayuda, tenía todo el rostro cubierto de lágrimas, su expresión era horrorizada, al parecer esos hombres habían usado sus propios cuerpos para protegerla, ella estaba en shok…

-la habitación empezó a incendiarse de nuevo, no solo eso, en cualquier momento la estructura sedería, ¿Qué debería hacer?

-ayu… da-una vez más suplico la joven, sus orbes esmeralda brillaban intensamente reflejando el fuego que empezaba a consumir la habitación.

La tome entre mis brazo y corrí hacia la ventana, aun me quedaban segundos para salir.

Todo paso rápido, había logrado llegar al edificio del lado opuesto al que me encontraba inicialmente. Pero pronto el fuego había contagiado también a este y otros edificios. Tome entre mis brazos de nuevo a la joven y corrí por los techos hasta alejarme totalmente de todo ese infierno.

Cuando encontré un lugar a salvo, la joven ya se había desmayado en mis brazos, la deje en el suelo mientras buscaba en el cielo la señal de alfa, pero nada, seguía sin aparecer.

-¡iota, responde!-mi localizador sonó

-s-si, aquí io…ta-respondí con dificultad, había exigido demasiado mi cuerpo.

-la operación fue un fracaso… alfa fue eliminada en el proceso… regresa a la base, cambio…-escuche el mensaje con un poco de interferencia.

Lo dijo como si nadie hubiera muerto. Un par de lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas… si regresaba estaba claro que moriría, ya sabía que lo que me pasaría si la misión fallaba, pero ¿que se supone que debía hacer entonces?

Caí de rodillas llorando con fuerza, ¿Por qué estaba acá?, ¿Por qué luchaba?, ¿Por qué seguía aferrándome a la vida?... sentí un punzante dolor en mi costado, tenía un profundo corte el cual no recordaba donde me habría hecho, ya sabía que salir ilesa de todo eso era imposible.

Alce la vista mirando con horror todo lo que habíamos ocasionado, ¿Cuánta gente habría muerto por mi culpa?... el dolor de mi costado era cada vez insoportable, mi mirada se hacía borrosa, me recosté dándome como justificación que solo estaba cansada, pero sabía en el fondo que eso no era, no me sorprendió encontrar un charco de sangre… iba a morir.

.

.

.

-está recobrando el conocimiento…-la voz de un hombre

-es un milagro que siga viva-la voz de una mujer-no solo eso, recobró el conocimiento muy rápido…

¿Qué está pasando?, escuchaba varias voces, algo que al parecer monitoreaba mi condición, ¿seguía viva?...

 _-one-chan al fin despiertas-al abrir los ojos me encontré con la mirada inocente de una niña, una relajada sonrisa iluminaba su rostro_

 _-¿one… chan?-respondí confundida incorporándome, sentí un poco de mareo_

 _-¿estás bien one-chan?-se subió a la cama y acaricio mi frente para comprobar mi temperatura_

 _-¿Quién eres…?-no pude completar la pregunta ya que me asusto su mirada triste y cristalina_

 _-soy tu hermana Arisa-contesto haciendo un mohín, pero sin quitar su mirada triste-enserio, ¿estás bien one-chan?_

 _Mire la habitación, de un color claro, decorado con toques hogareños, en la mesa del escritorio había una foto, de mí y esa niña la cual me llamaba hermana_

 _-¿… quién soy?-pregunte en un susurro, había tratado de no hacerme esa pregunta que tanto me atormentaba porque sabía que no tenía respuesta para ella._

 _-Aya… Eli…-la imagen de la niña se hacía daca vez más borrosa, no le había entendía la primera parte… trate de alcanzarla pero su imagen había oscurecido… me veía rodeada de oscuridad tratando de gritar, de pedirá ayuda…_

Abrí los ojos, me incorporé respirando con dificultad, ¿Qué había pasado?... acaso… ¿era un recuerdo?...

Mire mis manos, estaban vendadas, sentia un poco de ardor así como dolor en todo el cuerpo, sobre todo en mi costado, poco a poco regresaba a la "realidad", alce la vista para mirar mi alrededor, me encontré con una mirada familiar.

-al fin despiertas…-ella me miraba con una cálida sonrisa, en sus orbes turquesa podía ver preocupación, pero más que eso felicidad.

Era la primera vez que veía una verdadera sonrisa, y dedicada especialmente para mi

-¿puedes recordar lo que paso?-me pregunto con su dulce voz, la analice con la mirada, tenía el pelo de un extraño color purpura, sus rasgos eran muy diferentes a los míos, al igual que mis compañeras de "trabajo", pero si comparaba sus rasgos con los de ellas seguía siendo diferente. Sus ojos era de un intenso color purpura, que fácilmente podrían ser comparados con esmeraldas, su piel blanca y tersa, usaba una especie de pijama color blanco, igual a lo que yo usaba.

-¿logras entenderme?-volvió a preguntar al ver que no obtenía ninguna respuesta, negué con la cabeza a lo que ella sonrió divertida-¿entonces como sabes que pregunte?

Sin saberlo porque sentí mis mejillas calientes, tenía una hermosa sonrisa. Baje la mirada confundida.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-volvió a preguntar. No estaba segura si responder o no, no cabía duda que era la chica a la que había salvado, no solo eso… ella era el objetivo.

Mire la habitación esperando encontrar mis ropas, estaba claro que ya no tenía razón para cumplir la misión, me preguntaba si ella era consciente del peligro que corría, al parecer no. Alfa había muerto por tratar de eliminarla pero no sentia resentimiento alguno, en tal caso era alivio… era cruel pero estaba aliviada de seguir viva… ¿Qué debía hacer?

Sentí mis mejillas húmedas, nuevamente estaba llorando, sentí una cálida caricia en mi mejilla.

-¿no quieres decírmelo?-pregunto mientras limpiaba mis mejillas, no recordaba haber experimentado hasta ahora una caria tan tierna y adictiva, cerré mis ojos dejando que siguiera haciéndolo

-… iota…-susurre mientras me apoyaba a ella buscando de su calidez, quería sentirla cerca, quería tener la seguridad que realmente seguía viva

-ese no es un nombre-inquirió preocupada, deje de sentir sus caricias, abrí los ojos con inconformidad, suplicaba con la mirada que siguiera.

- _Aya… Eli-_ recordé la voz de esa niña. Me pregunta si una de esas dos palabras seria mi nombre, pero la primera palabra la sentia incompleta, y la segunda me gustaba más, aunque de seguro también estaba incompleta, quizá mi nombre empezaba con "Eli" o "Aya"-Eli…-susurre volviendo a cerrar los ojos, nuevamente había empezado con esas cálidas caricias que poco a poco me llevaron a un sueño tranquilo y profundo.

.

Cuando volví a despertar seguía encontrándome con esa hermosa persona, desde que desperté el primer día ella se había encargado de cuidarme, ella y otras personas, pero me gustaba más su compañía, obedecía a todo lo que me pedía. Tarde un par de semanas en recuperarme totalmente.

Depuse me vi envuelta en un juicio, dije todo lo que sabía, o mejor dicho, lo poco que sabía, ni siquiera sabía el nombre de mis "jefes" ni el nombre de la organización para la que había estaba trabajando. Según entendía iba a ser encerrada por todos mis crímenes, pero por alguna razón ella y su familia intercedieron por mí, aun cuando mi misión había sido eliminarla pero supuse que estaba agradecida conmigo por haberla salvado, y lo mismo era para su familia.

Al final digamos que termine trabajando para la poderosa familia Tojo, una familia común y corriente que había llegado a tal poder a base de esfuerzo y trabajo. En pocas semanas me veía viajando con la heredera de tal familia a Japón, Tojo Nozomi, la hija de esta familia dijo que se haría cargo de mí, ella había estad en Estados Unidos solo por vacaciones, en realidad era de Japón, y luego de este incidente sus padres decidieron mudar sus trabajos a otro país.

Nozomi dijo que sería buena idea que me fuera con ella, no solo porque era mejor que cualquier guardaespaldas, sino porque ya éramos amigas, además prometió ayudarme a encontrar mi familia, supuso que esta familia estaba en Japón ya que sin enseñármelo conocía también ese idioma. Según los análisis tenia descendencia Rusa, el que estuviera en Estados Unidos era todo un misterio, y el que supiera Japonés aún más.

.

-bien Elichi, este será tu nuevo hogar-entre con timidez al departamento, a decir verdad me había imaginado un edificio lujoso rodeado de varios hombre armados mirándome de forma amenazante-¿no te gusta Elichi?

-e-em… n-no es eso…-hable con dificultad, me costaba hablarle

-tranquila-acaricio mi cabeza con mucho cariño-estamos al otro lado del mundo-sonrió para tranquilizarme- aquí nadie te hará daño

Tome su mano y la apegue a mi majilla, sintiendo su agradable calidez y delicioso aroma. Después de todos mis pecados no merecía coger su mano… pero era adictiva esa sensación que ella provocaba en mí.

-… gracias por todo Nozomi-susurre contra su piel, sentí como se tensaba y ponía nerviosa por lo que la solté, no quería llegar a incomodarla.

-a-ayúdame a arreglar nuestras cosas-contesto con amabilidad, asentí obedeciendo.

Lo hicimos bastante rápido, ella vivía en un departamento, bastante grande para dos personas pero a la vez cómodo, así no invadiría mucho su espacio personal.

-Elichi, ¿Qué quieres para cenar?-pregunto una vez que todo estaba en orden

-l-lo que quieras…-respondí, bastante nerviosa, recién caí en la cuenta de que viviría con Nozomi, quiero decir, ya sabía que lo haríamos pero imaginaba que habría más personas, tal vez sus padres, o sirvientes, o al menos una mascota. Eso me llevo a pensar otra cosa-¿siempre has vivido sola?

Su rostro palideció, no vi nada más que tristeza reflejados en esos hermosos orbes, creo que hice una pregunta que no debía y me odiaba por eso.

-lo siento… y-yo solo

-no te preocupes-volvió a sonreír mientras ponía ingredientes en una olla.

Quería decir algo mas pero temía arruinarlo aún mas, o terminar incomodando o incluso lastimando por mis descuidadas palabras. Decidí quedarme callada y tratar de ayudarle a preparar la cena.

-espero te guste Elichi-sirvió con una sonrisa ya más tranquila. Aun me preocupaba pero no me atrevía a decir algo al respecto

-si lo has hecho tu seguro que si-respondí sin pensarlo, y por ello me sonroje, no solía actuar así, de hecho, no conocía que tuviera un lado tan ¿halagador?

-gra-gracias-pude notar que se puso nerviosa. Debería pensar antes de hablar, volví a incomodarla

Cenamos en silencio, la cena estuvo deliciosa, estoy segura que hacia caras raras e infantiles, más de una vez descubrí a Nozomi tratando de ocultar su risa, esto me tranquilizo, me sentí más tranquila si la veía sonreír, aunque quedara yo en ridículo, era mejor que verla preocupada o triste, me sentia enormemente agradecida con esta persona.

Aunque yo fui quien la salvo, ella hizo mas por mí, me dio otra oportunidad para vivir, y sobre todo, me dio una razón.

Luego de cenar me ofrecí a lavar lo que quedo de la cena, aunque Nozomi trato de oponerse era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Mi habitación estaba al lado de la de Nozomi, bastante acogedora y cálida, el primer lugar que consideraba seguro.

Ya sola en mi habitación me disponía dormir, tenía una lámpara de noche, la cual deje encendida, me daba miedo quedarme en la oscuridad y recordar…

Cerré los ojos tratando de relajarme, ya no había porque preocuparme, ahora estaba con Nozomi, ahora podía comenzar de nuevo, buscar a mi familia, podía tener la vida que debí tener… por mas que trate esas escenas llegaban a mí, de mis compañeras muriendo, la gente a la cual quite la vida, todos los pecados que cometí…

-… no debo estar aquí…-me puse en pie, la habitación estaba tan silenciosa que daba miedo.

Abrí la ventana que me permitía tener una maravillosa vista, a diferencia de Estados Unidos, Japón no tenía edificios tan imponentes, la vista era bastante relajada y pacífica, ¿Qué hacia un monstruo como yo en un lugar así, con una persona tan maravillosa?...

Estaba claro que no pertenecía a este lugar, no tenía justificación a mis crueles actos. Mire mis manos, esas manos manchadas por sangre de tantas personas. Me acerque al borde de la ventana, estábamos en el último piso, no tendría problemas de quitarme la vida desde esta altura, pero ¿y luego?

-alguien como yo no merece vivir…-volví a repetirme, y sin dudarlo mas salte…

¿Por qué seguía aferrándome a la vida?, al segundo siguiente al que salte mi cuerpo simplemente reacciono automáticamente, o tal vez era porque una parte de mi aun quería seguir viviendo.

Logre sujetarme del muro y subir hasta el techo, cuando me sentí segura logre reaccionar, mire nuevamente mis manos, aun seguiría aferrándome a la vida.

Caí de rodillas llorando, ¿Por qué a pesar de todo esto aún sigo confundía?, no debería dudar, debería confiar en Nozomi, debería tener fe en que podre tener esa vida que tal vez en el pasado tuve, debería creer en ello.

-para empezar, ¿Qué te asegura que puedes confiar en Nozomi?-era como si mi conciencia quisiera confundirme mas, y tenía razón, aun cuando tratamos de asesinarla ella me ayudo… no debería confiar en ella…

Agarre mi cabeza con fuerza, como si quisiera desaparecerla con mis manos, ¡no debería estar pensando en eso!, Nozomi es alguien buena, alguien que me ayudo a pesar de todos mis pecados.

-alguien así no existe, que te asegura que es de confiar, que sabes tú de ella, ni siquiera sabes algo de su familia, lo poco que sabes es lo que te dijo ella…

Golpee el suelo con fuerza hasta dejarme marcas en las manos, ¡no, no debo pensar así!

-¿Elichi?-mi llanto ceso cuando escuche su voz. Alce la vista encontrándola, me miraba preocupada, como si sintiera el mismo dolor que yo sentia. Se acercó a mí y me abrazo, dejo que mi cabeza se apoyara en su pecho, que mis brazos la rodearan, que mis lágrimas humedecieran sus prendas… me permitió desahogar todo ese dolor y confusión…

¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué esta maravillosa persona me trata así?... empecé a relajarme cuando sentí esas caricias que tanto amo en mi cabeza y rostro.

-… ¿Qué pasa Elichi?-pregunto en un susurro, lo suficiente audible para que yo la escuchara y entendiera. No conteste, quería seguir disfrutando de su calidez, temía que si respondía lo que en verdad sentia ya no volvería a sentirla-… puedes confiar en mí

¿Confiar?, me separe asustada. Esa palabra me daba miedo, me puse de pie retrocediendo, ella seguía mirándome confundida, como si tratara de descifrarme y comprender mi comportamiento.

-…t-tu… tu no confías en mi…-logre decir al momento que otra vez mis lágrimas salían. No sé porque pero me sentia dolida, en realidad quería confiar en ella, incluso si todo lo que hasta ahora me había demostrado fuera mentira, solo quería aferrarme a alguien para creer que mi razón de vivir era real, pero… mas que todo, quería conocerla.

Ni yo entendía la razón de esto, con Alfa o las demás no me importo, no me intereso su pasado, pero estaba claro que no podía comparar ambas situaciones…

-parece que Elichi está muy confundida-su mano acariciaba de nuevo mi cabeza, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y me miraba con comprensión.

Baje la mirada dejando que mis lágrimas salieran con total libertad. Cuando se iba a detener con su caricia la tome de la cintura y la abrace con fuerza.

Cuando abrí los ojos, imagine ver su cuello o mejilla, pero en realidad tuve que bajar un poco la mirada para ver su cabeza. Recién me percataba que yo era un poco más alta que ella. Volví a cerrar los ojos deleitándome con su aroma, su calidez, su abrazo. Tenerla así de cerca despejaba cualquier duda, podía confiar en ella.

-yo… confió en ti Elichi-se separó un poco, lo suficiente para poder mirarme-si no, no te habría traído conmigo… tu y yo somos iguales, no sabemos a dónde pertenecemos ni lo que debemos hacer…-sus orbes adquirieron un intenso brillo, podía ver mi reflejo en ellos, un par de lágrimas se asomaron en estos-… hay muchas cosas que no sabemos de la otra, pero tenemos tiempo suficiente para conocernos y comprendernos, entiendo que ahora estés confundida o asustada, hasta ahora no se te ha permitido confiar en alguien, pero también se… que quieres hacerlo, deseas tener a alguien a tu lado, alguien que pueda asegurar tu existencia…

Me había descifrado tan claramente, me parecía imposible que existiera alguien como ella.

Se separó un poco mas del abrazo, pero aún se mantenía apegada a mí. Llevo su mano a mi rostro y me cubrió los ojos, esto me puso tensa.

-Elichi…-escuche su voz contra mi rostro, sabía que estaba cerca, lo suficiente como para sentir su aliento contra mi mentón-… aun sin verme puedes sentirme, ¿verdad?, puedes escucharme… ¿sabes lo que significa?

-… ¿Qué existe y… existo?-ella quito su mano, mire una sonrisa más grande

-si, ambas estamos aquí Elichi-tomo mi mano con delicadeza, aun sentia que no merecía tal trato

-pero… tal vez lo mejor sea que no exista a tu lado…-ella apretó un poco mi mano haciendo que la vea directamente

-Elichi, lo que pasaste… lo que hiciste, sé que te atormenta, tal vez creas que no mereces vivir… pero puedo ver en ti una persona maravillosa, con un corazón puro y amable

-… ves en mi algo que no existe-sonreí con ironía, todo lo que dijo era mentira, yo no era así

-Elichi-soltó mi mano y se acercó al barandal, se inclinó un poco, algo que me asusto, me apresure a cogerle la mano asegurándome con que estuviera segura, aun si tenía cuidado temía que su cuerpo le venciera y cayera-¿lo ves?, no dudaste en tratar de ponerme segura y prevenir algún accidente

Lo había hecho de forma inconsciente, fue solo reflejo, fue solo porque no quería que nada le pasara, le debía mi vida y era lógico que tratara de cuidarla.

-Elichi es alguien buena, que fue obligada a hacer cosas malas porque le borraron sus recuerdos y la manipularon, pero es algo que quedara en el pasado-coloco sus manos en mi rostro mirándome fijamente, nuevamente podía ver mi reflejo en ellos, podía ver el brillo de la luna en sus esmeraldas-quiero que Elichi confié en mi para que se dé cuenta que ya tiene toda mi confianza y mi am… agradecimiento-lo último lo dijo en un leve susurro, su rostro se había sonrojado lo cual me preocupo, ya era tarde y hacia frio.

Me quite la casaca que usaba y se la puse sobre los hombros.

-será mejor que regresemos, es tarde y puedes coger un resfrió-ella me miro sorprendía para luego echarse a reír

-parece que Elichi también es un poco densa-me tomo del brazo mientras caminábamos juntas-pero así me gustas…

.

.

Los siguientes días Nozomi se encargó de hacerme sentir familiarizada, ella aun seguía de vacaciones así que teníamos todo le día para las dos, o al menos así fue mayormente, constantemente fuimos al hospital o con especialistas para revisar mi pérdida de memoria, también trato de localizar a mi familia con los pocos datos que tenia de mí. Unas semanas fueron suficientes para que entendiera que podía confiar en ella.

-buenos días Elichi-sentí sus labios sobre mi mejilla, abrí los ojos encontrándome con esa dulce mirada que tanto amaba, me ruborice con este último pensamiento

-bu-buenos días… Nozomi…-me parecía tan irreal, despertar con ella entre mis brazos era lo más perfecto que haya podido experimentar, su cuerpo se acomodaba perfectamente al mío

-¿Cómo dormiste?-volví a sentir sus labios en mi rostro, esta vez fue en mi mentón, dos besos y apenas comenzaba el día, debía ser la persona más afortunada en este mundo.

-bien-respondí, con una sonrisa un poco tonta, hice un poco de fuerza en el abrazo apegándola aún mas a mí, escuche un pequeño quejido como respuesta pero no se opuso, al contrario me rodeo del cuello para seguir durmiendo un poco mas.

Desde la primera noche, al ver que no podía dormir sola, Nozomi me invito a dormir con ella en su habitación, la primera vez fue bastante incomodo, recuerdo que estaba al otro extremo de la cama, pero extrañamente era bastante agradable y relajante, me acostumbre muy rápido a dormir con ella, y ahora ya no quería irme. Suponía que también era cómodo para ella, porque fue ella la que comenzó a dormir abrazada a mí, así poco a poco terminamos en esta agradable y cálida posición.

-¿Qué quieres desayunar Elichi?-pregunto, aun manteniendo los ojos cerrados. Frote mi rostro contra el suyo, era como si en ningún momento hubiera pasado por esa terrible experiencia, como si toda mi vida la hubiese pasado a su lado, no quería que esto acabara nunca

-lo que tú desees-susurre

La mañana paso rápido, hicimos lo que usualmente hacíamos, fuimos con un especialista, quien nos dio la misma respuesta que todos, mis recuerdos llegarían lentamente. Almorzamos afuera, paseamos por un parque, Nozomi me compro algo de ropa, y de paso compramos unas películas para verlas juntas, compramos dulces.

Se sentí tan natural el estar así con ella, caminar por la calle tomadas del brazo, aunque muchos nos miraran extraño no me importaba, deseaba ser cada vez más cercana a Nozomi.

.

Estábamos en su cama, me sentia tranquila a pesar de que las luces estuvieran apagas y la razón era porque la tenía entre mis brazos, estaba sentada entre mis piernas, me permitió apoyar mi mentón sobre su hombre mientras disfrutábamos del cielo nocturno, no podía pedir nada más que esto.

-Elichi…-su llamado rompió el silencio, abrí los ojos mirándola, no tenía ganas de contestar, prefería aferrarme un poco más ella, frote mi rostro contra el suyo, escuche una pequeña risilla-pareces un gatito

-nya

-Elichi-sonrió divertida mientras acariciaba mi cabeza.

Nos mantuvimos otros minutos en silencio, sentí que quería decirme algo pero no encontraba las palabras, con delicadeza tome su mano y la lleve a mi rostro, roce mis labios sobre su blanca y suave piel, la sentí tensarse pero no se apartó en ningún momento.

-¿confías en mi Elichi?-su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa pero ahora ya no dudaba al responderla

-lo hago-respondí con seriedad mientras me separaba un poco del abrazo para permitirle girarse y tener una mejor vista de sus ojos.

-sabes…-bajo la mirada, tratando de esconder su tristeza-… soy adoptada-soltó de la nada sorprendiéndome

Jamás imagine que esas palabras salieran de sus labios, sentí dolor, sentia que algo la estaba atormentando. Me quede en silencio esperando que continuara.

-mis padres me adoptaron por obligación, ellos se casaron por un arreglo de familias así que jamás existió amor entre ellos, la razón de mi adopción fue porque mi abuelo deseaba tener un heredero, así que me escogieron a mí porque curiosamente encajaba con las características de mi padre y abuelo…-soltó un doloroso suspiro, volvió apoyarse en mi mientras dirigía su mirada al cielo-… desde siempre me he preguntado que hace una persona como yo, que no tiene idea de adonde pertenece en un lugar como este, jamás recibí el cariño de mis padres, y mucho menos de mis compañeros de clase, constantemente fui cambiada de colegio porque a donde quiera que fuera el rumor de que era adoptada se esparcía en cuestión de semanas… por eso pienso que Elichi y yo nos parecemos…

Quede sin palabras, no me esperaba tal declaración, pensé antes de hablar, en realidad, ella habrá sufrido más que yo, yo solo pase seis meses en un infierno en cambio ella… a decir verdad ya sospechaba que la relación con su familia no fuera buena, ya que cada vez que sacaba el tema ella lo evadía.

-entonces…

-¿Por qué ellos te ayudaron?-aun corría esa duda en mi mente, esta chica era increíble, podía descifrarme tan fácilmente, como si para ella fuera un libro abierto, a diferencia de mí que me costaba entenderla.

-si

-fue porque yo les pedí de "favor"-hizo énfasis en la última palabra, parecía que no quería hablar del tema así que no insistí

-¿te sigues sintiendo sola?-ella se tomó su tiempo para responder

-no desde que Elichi está conmigo… -bajo la cabeza como si algo le molestara-pero no quiero ser egoísta… Elichi pronto recuperara la vida que tenía y…

-aunque eso pase no me alejare de ti-la interrumpí, me gustaría que Nozomi fuera un poco más egoísta-Nozomi tu…-respire hondo antes de hablar, me sonroje un poco, sentí como mi pecho se aceleraba-tú te has vuelto mi razón… y-yo quiero seguir a tu lado, aun cuando encuentre a mi familia, aun cuando recupere esa vida, aun si tu familia después se niega a que este a tu lado…

Decidí parar con mi declaración, quería analizar su reacción, ella seguía inmóvil en mis brazos, pude ver un poco su rostro el cual lo tenía teñido de rojo, supuse que sería buena señal. Prefería dejarlo así por ahora, no haba prisa en hacerle llegar mis sentimientos.

-gracias por todo Nozomi-apoye mi cabeza a la suya atrayéndola una vez más a mi cuerpo

-Elichi-sentí como tomaba mi mano y la besaba-… también eres mi razón

No tenía que esperar alguna otra respuesta, sabía que mis sentimientos habían sido comprendidos y respondidos de igual forma, no importaba lo que en un futuro pasara o lo que el destino nos deparara, nada en el mundo sería más fuerte que mi razón por estar a tu lado…

.

.

.

 **Siento la demora de las actualizaciones, mis examenes se adelantaron, asi que la proxima semana seran las actualizaciones de mis demas fic.**

 **Espero que te haya gustado Rebe, gracias por todo tu apoyo nwn**


	17. La sacerdotisa y la semidiosa

_¿Cuánto tiempo han pasado ya?_

 _Aún recuerdo su cálida sonrisa de bienvenida cuando iba a visitarla, sus suaves y cariñosas caricias, siento que siempre me trato como a una niña o una mascota, pero su mirada en ocasiones me decía otra cosa, entonces… ¿Por qué lo hizo?, ¿acaso hice algo mal?..._

 _Seguía en un profundo y eterno sueño, el cual estoy segura jamás despertare, lo único vivo que tengo es mi conciencia, ¿acaso esto es una forma de castigo?... soy una semidiosa, ¿porque una simple mortal como ella me ha atrapado?_

 _Tal vez sea porque mi corazón quedo cautivado por ella, porque creí ser especial para ella, porque la protegía aun sobre mi vida, siempre trataba de estar a su lado, aun si ella no me veía, siempre la cuide…_

 _Solté un suspiro el cual se perdió en la oscuridad, algo a lo que temo pero es irremediable, es lo único que puedo ver y sentir… ¿Por qué me hiciste esto… Nozomi?_

 _._

-y aquí acaba el recorrido-concluyo el guía del museo-estas pinturas representan una leyenda ya perdida por los años, según lo que queda de esta es que un semidios y una humana se enamoraron pero por cosas del destino se separaron…

-y yo que creí que esto ya no podía ser más aburrido-susurro cierta pelinegra para su mejor amiga

-a mí me parece interesante-respondió su amiga con tono juguetón-¿será que Nicochi no cree en el amor eterno?

-¿no me digas que tú lo crees?-contesto con un bufido, cruzándose de brazos y apartando la mirada fingiendo molestia, en realidad estaba avergonzada y alerta ante la respuesta de Nozomi.

-supongo que dependerá de esa persona-respondió la mayor tomándose su tiempo para ordenar sus ideas-no puedes responder algo que nunca has experimentado, así que lo sabrás cuando lo experimentes

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-se giró a verla, un poco impaciente por no entender la respuesta de Nozomi, pero supuso que ni Nozomi sabría que contestar.

-significa lo que es Nicochi-respondió con el mismo tono divertido, que lograba sacar de quicio a la pelinegra y a la vez, de alguna forma, agitar su corazón, ¿Por qué?, ni ella misma lo sabía, o no quería creerlo.

-… esta esfera se supone que es el semidios sellado, según la leyenda solo la sacerdotisa que lo encerró podrá liberarlo-concluyo el guía, obteniendo como respuesta pequeños grititos de las alumnas enamoradas con la historia.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?-pregunto Nico en un susurro

-por culpa de Nicochi no logre escuchar bien toda la historia-respondió la mayor-creo que esa esfera color zafiro es un semidios, es lo que entendí

Nico la miro con incredulidad, luego miro al guía preguntándose si le pagaban por inventar historias tan cursis, agradecía que el recorrido ya hubiera acabado, ahora solo tendría que hacer un informe con Nozomi para la siguiente clase.

-fue divertido, ¿verdad?-pregunto Nozomi mientras tomaban algunos apuntes de lo que más les gusto en el recorrido

-divertido no es la palabra-respondió con fingida indiferencia-iré por unos refrescos, ¿quieres que te traiga algo?-pregunto mientras guardaba sus cosas, sentia que moriría de aburrimiento en cualquier momento, tano silencio era inquietante.

-lo que Nicochi desee invitarme

-esta bien-solo dio un par de pasos cuando termino de procesar la respuesta de su amiga-¿Quién dijo que te iba a invitar?-reclamo con voz alta, ganándose el regaño por un par de profesores y guías

Nozomi de lejos le saco la lengua, Nico preferido callar e irse, ya se vengaría después, tal vez podría comprarle algún jugo que desagrade a Nozomi.

Mientras tanto, Nozomi se acercó a esa esfera de color zafiro, no creía obviamente en la leyenda, ni siquiera presto atención a ella, pero sentia algo inquietante desde que lo miro, y ahora que volvía a poner su atención ese sentimiento volvía a dominarla.

Era como si esa esfera la hechizara, por su tamaño seria fácilmente agarrado en una mano, entre sus colores dominaba el zafiro, pero aparte tenía delgados trazos de color blanco y purpura.

 _-Nozomi…_ -Nozomi abrió los ojos de sorpresa, sus piernas por un momento le fallaron, acaso había…

No, era imposible, miro a diferentes lados pero juraría que la voz salió de la esfera, nadie la miraba y por consiguiente nadie la había nombrado, volvió a mirar la esfera, cubierta por un cristal para protegerla. Acerco su mano hasta toparse con el delicado cristal. Sintió como su pecho empezó a acelerarse, sentía tristeza pero sin saber la razón… incluso un par de lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos, rodaron por sus mejillas y se perdieron en el suelo…

-¿Nozomi?-Nico la saco de su trance, la miraba preocupada-¿estás bien?-se acercó asustada al ver los orbes turquesa de su amiga cristalinos-¡Nozomi!-levanto la voz al ver que no obtenía respuesta.

Un guía ya se iba a acercar para regañarlas pero no lo hizo, aun así miro intimidante a la pelinegra.

-l-lo siento…-reacciono al fin, se limpió el rostro tratando de pensar en alguna respuesta para su extraña conducta-lo siento, no se que paso

-¿Por qué estas llorando?-si algo caracterizaba a Nico es que no se andaba con rodeos, y Nozomi no lloraría por nada, si algo había pasado exigía saberlo.

-no lo se-respondió con sinceridad, siendo esta una de las pocas veces que sonaba seria-en verdad no lo se… creo que algo pico mi ojo-mintió, pero no hallaba otra explicación para esas lágrimas.

- _Nozomi…_ -otra vez esa voz, Nozomi miro a su costado, encontrando únicamente esa extraña esfera, si bien creía en lo espiritual esto se le escapaba de las manos.

¿Acaso la esfera estaba poseída?, tal vez al ser ella tan creyente podía escucharla, desde pequeña había tenido esa sensación, de mirar algo que los demás no ven, sentir algo que una persona normal no sentiría.

-¿escuchaste… mi nombre?-pregunto con cautela. Nico la miro seria

-¿de qué estás hablando?-cuestiono impaciente-¿paso algo?...

Antes de que siguiera cuestionando, Nozomi prefirió cambiar el tema y usar sus habituales burlas para aligerar el ambiente.

-cambiando de tema, ¿Qué me trajiste Nicochi?...

.

Nozomi había decidido ir al templo antes de ir a su departamento, era ya muy tarde pero necesitaba rezar un poco, esa extraña experiencia aun rondaba en su mente, incluso hasta el final sentia que esa esfera tenía algo extraño, juraría que por un segundo empezó a brillar, incluso sintió que era cegada por tanto brillo.

Al llegar al templo se sintió más relajada, sea lo que sea no debería de pensarlo tanto. Tal vez si trataba podría convencerse que solo fue su imaginación.

Miro el cielo oscuro, con ligeros tonos naranja perdiéndose en el horizonte. Se veía tan tranquilo y relajante.

Sonrió para sí misma admirando esos tonos, esperó a que se perdieran con la oscuridad, luego de ello se acercó al frente de la capilla principal y empezó a rezar. Siempre que lo hacía y luego habría los ojos se enteraba que ya había pasado una hora, incluso una ocasión estuvo dos horas rezando pero para ella fueron solo unos minutos, y no es que pidiera muchas cosas, tal vez era porque repetía el mismo deseo, aparte solía hacer un repaso mental de su día y terminaba con un agradecimiento.

- _Nozomi_ … ** _-_** justo cuando iba a bajar las escaleras, otra vez esa voz se hizo presente. Estaba segura que era la misma voz.

Miro a todos lados, obviamente no encontró a nadie, a estas alturas ya no sabía que creer, antes estaba segura que esa voz salía de la esfera.

- _Nozomi… Nozomi…_ Nozomi-el último llamado lo escucho alto y claro, los anteriores fueron solo como un susurro, pero este último no.

Escucho este último llamado en su costado, pero no había nada

-¡Nozomi!-por el susto termino por tirar su cartera, la voz había salido de ahí, ya no había duda

-¿pero qué…?-de entre sus cosas algo estaba brillando, sea lo que sea el brillo era tanto que Nozomi alcanzaba a verlo.

Había retrocedido esperando que algo pasara pero nada, la luz dentro de sus cosas seguía igual de intensa, pero era como si esperara que ella se acercara. Se lo pensó dos veces antes de hacerlo.

Con pasos lentos y titubeantes se acercó hasta su bolso, abrió el cierre...

No podía creer lo que miraba, empezó a creer que tal vez todo era un sueño. De su bolso emergió la misma esfera que estaba en el museo. Había caído sentado del asombro… ¡todo esto debía ser un sueño…!

-Nozomi…-nuevamente la misma voz llamándola-… ha pasado tiempo-conforme hablaba la esfera tomaba forma-… pagaras por lo que me hiciste… ¿Por qué… por qué me encerraste?-se quejó con un hilo en la voz-sabias que te amaba… por ti hubiera dado mi vida…

La esfera ahora tenía forma humana, de una joven, aproximadamente su misma edad. Lo único que la hacía diferente (aparte de salir de una esfera) era esa cola y orejas de zorro, su cuerpo seguía brillando con intensidad.

Poco a poco el brillo se desvanecía revelando la forma de la joven.

-por ti lo hubiera dado todo…-finalizo caminando hasta la desconcertada chica que ya no sabía que pensar-Nozomi, ¿Por qué me encerraste?-pregunto una vez más con lágrimas en sus ojos, unos orbes color zafiro, fríos como el hielo.

Nozomi estaba paralizada ante la intensa mirada de la joven. Quien seguía preguntándole lo mismo, como si se conocieran por años, era la primera vez que la miraba, pero en su corazón sentia que ya la conocía…

Pasaron los minutos y ambas permanecieron en silencio mirándose fijamente. Por la reacción de la rubia, parecía que esperara a que Nozomi dijera algo.

Nozomi recurrió a la poca fuerza y cordura que le quedaba, examino con la mirada a la joven desnuda… ¿desnuda?

El rostro de la pelimorada se puso completamente rojo, ese extraño y hermoso ser parecía no tener vergüenza por mostrarse desnuda ante ella.

.

.

Ya era de día. Con pesar Nozomi se levantó, nunca había tenido problemas para levantarse temprano pero la noche anterior no fue precisamente una noche normal.

Comenzando con escuchar a una esfera hablar, que de alguna forma esta esfera apareciera entre sus cosas, que luego de ella emergiera una joven y para acabar que resultara siendo una semidiosa.

Acaricio su frente para comprobar su temperatura, quizás todo resulto un sueño, producto de su imaginación y algo de fiebre. Pero no, no tenía fiebre, ni siquiera algún indicio de estar enferma.

Respiro profundo antes de salir de su habitación, recorrió el pasillo con pasos lentos y silenciosos hasta llegar a la sala, la última vez donde la dejo.

La joven rubia, de hechizantes y fríos orbes zafiro la esperaba sentada en el suelo, apenas la tuvo a su alcance la miro con odio… y tristeza.

-¿buenos días?-saludo Nozomi con cautela y cierto temor, esa joven rubia ya se había mostrado violenta la noche anterior, y también había mostrado todo lo que era capaz de hacer si la hacía enojar, por poco y destruye el templo si no fuera porque Nozomi trato de "negociar" con ella.

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto poniéndose en pie.

Nozomi se vio obligada a apartar la mirada, la semidiosa seguía desnuda, aun no se podía creer como es que logro llevarla a su departamento sin ser descubiertas.

-e-en mi departamento-respondió con un ligero temblor de voz. Ese extraño ser se había aproximado demasiado a ella, tanto que ahora invadía su espacio personal.

-¿Qué es… de-depar.. departa… ESO?-levanto la voz frustrada por no poder pronunciarlo.

Nozomi trato de responder pero pronto se vio inmovilizada contra la pared, la rubia la había sometido y ahora empezaba a… ¿olfatearla?

-hueles extraño-Nozomi trataba de no quejarse ante las rudas acciones de la rubia, además la hacía sentir extraña tanto acercamiento, por alguna razón lejos de sentir temor sentia vergüenza-… y sabes extraño-dijo luego de lamer el cuello de Nozomi.

-uhmm… ¡ahh!-Nozomi se cubrió el rostro rojo por ese vergonzoso sonido que se escapó de sus labios.

La rubia también pareció avergonzase por ese "extraño" sonido.

-tu… ¿no eres Nozomi?-retrocedió asustada _-¿cuánto tiempo estuve ahí?_ -se preguntó la rubia con fastidio, la joven pelimorada que tenía enfrente era físicamente idéntica a la sacerdotisa que una vez la encerró pero no era ella, al menos no la persona que una vez conoció.

Camino hasta la ventana, toda la noche se había sentido inquieta por los extraños sonidos que escuchaba del exterior, en el fondo de su corazón sabía que ya no estaba en su hogar, la época en la que ahora estaba era una época futura a la que había vivido. No se sorprendió mucho de ver todo lo que el mundo había cambiado, después de todo esa hermosa y odiosa sacerdotisa se lo había predicho.

- _supongo que ya murió… después de todo era una simple mortal…-_ pensó la rubia con tristeza, un par de lágrimas se perdieron en sus mejillas puesto que apenas aparecieron se apresuró en limpiarlas.

Nozomi parecía desconcertada, no solo había despertado a un extraño ser, sino que podía escuchar sus pensamientos, y parecía que este ser no lo sabía. Ahora se debatía en decirlo o no. los pensamientos de la rubia pronto se llenaron de lamentos y vagos recuerdos que de alguna forma llegaron a los pensamientos de Nozomi.

Veía imágenes de una persona igual a ella conviviendo con la rubia, algunas veces discutiendo, incluso otras peleando pero en su mayoría riendo, teniendo platicas tranquilas, paisajes hermosos, una época que solo había leído en libros de fantasía.

Unos toques en la entrada deshicieron el ambiente que se había formado en la sala. La rubia dejo sus recuerdos poniéndose alerta ante el sonido.

Mientras que Nozomi ahora se debatía entre ir y abrir la puerta o dejarlo así. Había olvidado por completo que Nico iría a recogerla, pero le extrañó que hubiera ido tan temprano, a no ser que… miro la hora para comprobarlo, como temía, en realidad ya había pasado casi una hora desde que despertó. ¿Cómo es que perdía tan rápido la constancia del tiempo?

-¡Nozomi, ¿Qué estás haciendo?, abre la puerta, llegaremos tarde!-escucho la voz de su mejor amiga.

La rubia sin decir nada paso de Nozomi y se acercó hasta la puerta, que era de donde venía esa odiosa voz, según la semidiosa. Examino la puerta, era igual, o casi igual, a las de su época, con la diferencia que las de su época no hablaban.

Pronto se percató que en realidad alguien estaba afuera y llamaba a la dueña de la casa, sintió curiosidad porque esta joven era llamada por el mismo nombre que su sacerdotisa, comprobando así lo que supuso.

Examino la puerta hasta que dio en abrirla. Se encontró con un humano, un poco más baja que ella que la miraba con sorpresa, que luego fue asombro, cambio un poco a vergüenza y terminó en enfado.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?!-pregunto la pelinegra, a pesar de su escaso tamaño irradiaba mucha autoridad-¿Qué haces en el departamento de Nozomi… y así?-lo último lo dijo con un toque de vergüenza por verla desnuda, pero sobre todo con enfado, o mas evidente, celos.

A la rubia le empezaba a molestar la mirada rubí de esa "pequeña", sin responder le cerró la puerta en la cara para volver a sus nostálgicos recuerdos con su sacerdotisa.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-se quejó Nozomi, quien al fin lograba reaccionar, habida quedado en shock luego de ver todos los recuerdos de la rubia. Se había formado un nudo en su pecho…

Apenas abrió la puerta fue recibida con reclamos y protestas de su mejor amiga.

…

-a ver si entendí-si bien Nico jamás creería a Nozomi, y menos una historia tan ridícula, estaba claro que decía la verdad, y que mejor prueba que esa chica-zorro, deprimida en una esquina de la sala pensando en sabe Dios qué cosas-¿dices que eso-señalo a la rubia quien a pesar que la escucho la ignoro-es un semidios, o es el semidios de la leyenda que nos contaron ayer, que apareció en tus cosas y salió de una esfera?

-se que sueña ilógico pero así paso-explico Nozomi, ni siquiera ella se lo creería, pero así paso realmente.

Nico miro una vez más a ese extraño ser, lo que más le molestaba era que estuviera desnuda.

-¿y que harás con ella?-volvió su atención a Nozomi-si quieres puedo buscar algún circo que quiera adoptarla y…-se paralizo al sentir la fría mirada de la rubia sobre ella

Aunque la rubia no entendiera a lo que Nico se refería, si entendía que sus intenciones no eran buenas.

-no es momento para bromas Nicochi-hablo Nozomi, un poco molesta por los argumentos de Nico, y algo asustada por lo que la rubia llegara a hacerles, después de todo seguían siendo solo unas mortales para esa kitsune.

-¿no me digas que te la vas a quedar?-cuestiono con recelo-esto es molesto-susurro para ella misma pero por no poder controlar su enfado termino por decirlo un poco alto y que las otras dos personas(humana y semidios) en la habitación terminaran por escucharla-si es como dices, ella es incluso capaz de acabar con la humanidad si se le antojara, ¡solo mírala!, ni siquiera parece ser consciente de lo que hace aquí, para empezar, ¿Qué hace aquí?-el enojo de Nico iba en aumento.

-yo no elegí quedarme aquí, si vas a reclamar a alguien reclámale a Nozomi-la rubia se había puesto en pie y camino hasta quedar frente a Nico.

La pelinegra sintió su enfado mayor, ¿Por qué ese extraños ser llamaba con tanta cercanía a su mejor amiga?

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-Nozomi desvió un poco la conversación, con lo impulsiva que era su mejor amiga terminaría por empeorar la situación.

-Elichika-respondió con tono seco, sin dejar de mirar de forma intimidante a Nico, pero esta no se quedaba atrás

-eres consciente de lo que pasa, ¿verdad?-pregunto con cautela, indicándole a Nico con la mirada que dejara de desafiar a la rubia.

-si, y no te preocupes por eso, no causare algún destrozo como lo dice este insecto-señalo a Nico acercándose esta vez a Nozomi, quien se puso nerviosa ante su presencia-por ahora buscare algún lugar en donde refugiarme hasta entender lo que hare-soltó un suspiro mientras se convertía en zorro y se recostaba sobre el sofá, al lado de Nozomi.

-… ¡¿SE CONVIRTIO EN ZORRO?!-gritaron ambas sorprendidas…

.

La mañana fue todo un lio, el que Nico y la kitsune trataran de entenderse, que Nozomi lograra convencer a la kitsune de quedarse en su departamento hasta pensar que hacer para ayudarla, entre otras cosas.

Terminaron llegando tarde, llegaron para el segundo periodo, Nozomi no tuvo muchos problemas en justificar su ausencia las primeras horas, por sus perfectas notas y su implacable puntualidad, a diferencia de Nico que fue otro problema más con el que lidiar.

Nozomi había sentido el día eterno, Nico se molestó con ella, tuvo algunos problemas con un par de profesores los cuales logro resolver, y ahora su principal preocupación era esa semidiosa que debería estar en su departamento, pero por lo que logro ver en los recuerdos de esta, parecía que si algo la caracterizaba era lo inquieta. Seguro que al regresar ya no la encontraría, y tal vez sería lo mejor.

Había escuchado también que en el museo habían robado la esfera zafiro que se exhibía, si bien su valor no era mucho, y era porque aún estaba en investigación el material en el que estaba hecho, ahora el gran misterio era su desaparición, las cámaras no habían captado nada, el vidrio que lo protegía estaba intacto, ningún guardia observo nada inusual.

Esa mañana habían algunos oficiales en la academia haciendo preguntas a los profesores que estuvieron a cargo la tarde anterior, pero como era de esperarse no encontraron nada, supuso que la investigación acabaría en un par de días, después de todo no había nada que la inculpara a ella, y sobre todo, nada que explicara el extraño desaparecimiento, en tal casa este sería el inicio de una nueva leyenda.

Dejando esos pensamientos de lado, Nozomi trato de concentrarse en la clase, miro a su costado, un par de carpetas a su derecha se sentaba Nico, quien la había estado ignorando las últimas horas. La miro esperando encontrarla dormida, o al menos aburrida con la clase, en su lugar, encontró en su rostro una expresión de sorpresa.

Ladea la cabeza preguntándose que tenía tan sorprendida a la pelinegra, esta miraba fijamente la ventana como si viera un fantasma… lo cual le llevo a otro pensamiento y temor.

Dirigió su vista hacia la ventana, donde un árbol cubría gran parte de su panorama. Como temía, Elichika estaba sentada en una de las ramas mirándola fijamente, al menos esta vez iba vestida, pero no cubría ni sus orejas ni su cola, aunque ya de por si sería extraño ver a una joven sentada en una rama, a esas horas y con esa extraña apariencia.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, y a pesar de la distancia, pudo ver un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la semidiosa.

Levanto la mano para pedir permiso al profesor de salir, el profesor no tuvo ningún problema en concedérselo.

Ya afuera busco a la rubia y la guio a un lugar más seguro.

-¿Qué es lo que hacías?-pregunto Nozomi, tratando de moderar su voz llena de preocupación, estarían en problemas si alguien descubría a la rubia, y mas su procedencia.

-… siempre te he cuidado-respondió con vergüenza en su voz

Nozomi prefirió no discutirle, tratar de razonar con una semidiosa tal vez sería imposible, además de que corría el riesgo de perder la vida.

-te dije que esperaras en el departamento

-me aburrí de hacerlo-su voz sonó esta vez molesta-además sigues siendo una humana, no tengo porque escuchar tus ordenes-se cruzó de brazos

-eso lo entiendo, pero te meterás en problemas si andas por ahí sin ser consciente de lo que puede ocurrirte y…

-tengo el suficiente poder para acabar con el mundo, ¿crees que le temo a algo?-su voz sonaba un poco altanera y desafiante, podría ser una semidiosa pero su actitud era de una niña caprichosa.

Nozomi soltó un pesado suspiro, sabía que Elichika en realidad aún estaba dolida, apenas había despertado la noche anterior de un sueño quizás casi eterno, había aparecido en un mundo completamente desconocido, la persona que amaba ya no estaba, y en su lugar, alguien que tenía su misma apariencia, no poseía ni los recuerdos ni los sentimientos que ella esperaba, era lógico que la rubia actuara así, debía cambiar su táctica si quería ayudarla.

Con cuidado llevo su mano a la cabellera rubia de la joven, y teniendo sumo cuidado la acaricio, prestando atención a sus reacciones. La rubia no protesto, en su lugar cerro sus ojos disfrutando de su caricia.

Se sentia bien para la rubia, igual a las caricias de su sacerdotisa, aunque en su corazón sabía que esa sacerdotisa ya no estaba, pero sabía que parte de ella estaba en esta joven de misma apariencia, que respondía al mismo nombre y que de alguna forma la había cautivado, esa mirada turquesa reflejaba lo mismo que su sacerdotisa.

-Nozomi…-llamo con suavidad tomando esa cálida mano que ahora acariciaba sus orejas-¿puedo quédame contigo?

Nozomi malinterpreto la pregunta contestando por inercia que sí, la ayudaría en lo que fuera necesario hasta que la rubia encontrara un lugar al cual llamar hogar.

-por supuesto, te ayudare en lo que dese…-fue sorprendida y silenciada por los labios de la rubia.

Jamás habría imaginado que su primer beso se lo robaría una semidiosa kitsune, hasta hace poco había creído que sería Nico la que se lo robaría.

El beso se centró únicamente en una unión de labios, sin ningún movimiento ni oposición en ninguna de las dos.

.

.

.

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que Eli entro a su vida, así fue como Nozomi decidió llamarla, y de cariño "Elichi". Unos días bastaron para que se diera cuenta que Eli no pensaba irse de su vida. Una parte de su corazón se sentia a gusto con la rubia cerca, y otra parte se sentia triste, porque el amor que Eli decía tener por ella en realidad era por su vida pasada, ese amor no era por ella, además se sentia mal por Nico, desde que Eli apareció la pelinegra se distancio completamente de ella. Era consiente que Nico tenia sentimiento amorosos por ella, pensó que con el tiempo ambas podrían darse una oportunidad pero ahora esto estaba fuera de cuestión, Eli no estaba dispuesta a compartirla.

Nozomi se levantó, algo adolorida por los abrazos que Eli le daba en las noches, descubrió que esta poderosa semidiosa le temía a la oscuridad.

Agradecía que fuera fin de semana, llamó a Nico antes de que Eli despertara, pero como imagino, esta no respondió, se decidió por dejarle un mensaje.

Fue a bañarse en lo que su adormilada kitsune despertaba. Al entrar al baño se percató de las marcas que tenía en su cuello y brazos, decir que Eli era territorial era poco, además era más doloroso porque Eli tenía un par de colmillos que dejaba marcas muy profundas. Se apresuró en bañarse y cubrir esas marcas, no sabía cuánto más su pobre corazón seguiría resistiendo.

No dejo que Eli desayunara antes de tomar un buen baño, la rubia solía hacer lo que quería, pero cando Nozomi se molestaba no había nadie quien le hiciera frente, ni siquiera Eli, o tal vez no lo hacía porque no podía hacerle frente a la Nozomi del pasado. Algo que muy en el fondo provocaba dolor en Nozomi.

Durante el desayuno fue una mañana normal, aparte de estar comiendo con una semidiosa, lo demás era normal. Eli era un poco glotona, pero sabía cuando parar, sobre todo si Nozomi luego la premiaba con una barra de chocolate.

Como era fin de semana Nozomi decidió ir al templo, necesitaba despejar su mente, rezar un poco y pensar en cómo recuperar su amistad con Nico. Cuando llego al templo se encontró con Eli quien ya la esperaba, no importaba cuanto le pidiera que se quedara en el departamento, nunca obedecería.

-siempre me he preguntado si no te aburres de hacer esto-le cuestiono Eli, reposando sobre una rama mientras miraba como Nozomi limpiaba el templo

-supongo que la Nozomi que conoces también hacia esto-soltó un doloroso suspiro, ¿Por qué le dolía hablar de otra persona?, sabia la respuesta pero no lo quería reconocer.

-supongo que es algo que también heredaste de ella-Eli agito un poco su cola, había sentido que Nozomi se puso triste y sabía que si algo la distraía era que moviera su cola, pero no funciono, probo con mover sus orejas pero tampoco funciono, Nozomi seguía metida en sus pensamientos.

-eso supongo…-a pesar de decirlo como un susurro, sabía que la audición de Eli era tan buen, que a pesar de la distancia logro escucharla

-¿dije algo que te molesto?-pregunto sin dar rodeos, se incorporó dispuesta a bajar de la rama, pero recordó las palabras de Nozomi, le preocupaba que algún visitante llegara y la viera, así que solo se incorporó para quedar sentada

-no, solo pensaba algo…-contesto, más para ella misma-tengo muchas dudas-dijo antes de que Eli preguntara lo obvio-… muchas dudas que no se si deba preguntar.

Eli puso expresión neutra, aun le dolía tocar el tema pero al menos ahora estaba más dispuesta a contestar.

-pregunta lo que quieras-contesto apoyándose al tronco y poniendo sus brazos tras su nuca para estar más cómoda. Esta escena le recordaba cuando hablaba con Nozomi en esa lejana época.

Nozomi siempre solía contarle una historia, y ella al final terminaba dormida. Siempre se cuestionó como es que Nozomi lograba bajarlas de las ramas, ya que cuando despertaba, estaba recostada sobre el regazo de Nozomi, quien solía tararear alguna canción mientras la acariciaba, le gustaba sobre todo jugar con sus orejas.

Era momentos que ya no podría volver experimentar y tal vez sería lo mejor, ahora que lo pensaba, en realidad no conocía a Nozomi como creía, la había encerrado en esa esfera sin dar ninguna explicación, aun ahora no sabía la razón de ello.

-¿Por qué te encerró?-y lo que Eli tanto temía pregunto

-no lo sé-contesto con cierta indiferencia

Nozomi detuvo lo que hacía para verla, se preocupó al ver el rastro de lágrimas que Eli tenía en su rostro.

-debe haber alguna razón… no pudo encerrarte sin ninguna razón

-¡dije que no lo sé!-se limpió el rostro dándole la espalda-solo me encerró y lo último que dijo fue…

-¿fue?

Eli trato de hacer memoria, todo ese tiempo que estuvo encerrada estaba segura que lo recordaba, era imposible que lo hubiera olvidado, a no ser que aun estuviera bajo los efectos de ese inmenso poder, o quizás era un efecto secundario o quizás Nozomi le borro ese recuerdo adrede.

-… no lo recuerdo-bajo las orejas, algo que Nozomi encontró tierno, su cola que había estado moviéndose también decayó.

-sabes-Nozomi llamo su atención-cuando te vi la primera vez en el museo-hizo una pausa para que Eli la mirara, cuando obtuvo lo que deseaba continuo-sentí algo cálido en mi pecho, yo creo que Nozomi te amaba de la misma forma que tú a ella, y debió tener una fuerte razón para hacer lo que te hizo, a pesar del tiempo ese fuerte sentimiento que tuvo hacia ti aún permanece en mi interior, por eso puedo asegurarlo-le brindo una cálida sonrisa que reconforto a la rubia-Elichi, ella te amaba.

Eli sonrió feliz, de un salto quedo parada frente a Nozomi.

-sabes…-tomo las manos de Nozomi y con rápido movimiento la sometió contra el árbol-creía que eras igual a ella, pero-hizo una pausa disfrutando del enrojecido rostro de su presa-en realidad eres muy diferente, ella jamás habría dicho eso, de hecho-acerco sus labios hasta la delicada y sensible piel del cuello-ella jamás me habría dejado hacer esto sin echarme alguna maldición-finalizando beso el cuello de Nozomi, abrió la boca acariciando con sus colmillos la blanca piel,

Nozomi hizo fuerza en el agarre incapaz de liberarse. Su corazón se agito ante el dominio de la rubia y lo delicada que estaba siendo, luego de picarla un poco con sus colmillos empezó a besar de nuevo, toda su piel se erizaba ante el mínimo roce.

-me gustas tal y como eres ahora…-finalizo tomando dominio de los labios de la pelimorada.

Esta vez el beso fue un poco más intenso que el primero, siendo Eli la que llevaba el dominio pero por muy poco.

.

De regreso al departamento, Nozomi iba metida en sus pensamientos, últimamente tenia sueños extraños con la rubia, después de pensarlo mucho llego a la conclusión de que no eran sueños sino recuerdos.

Se veía a ella misma limpiando el templo, siempre estaba sola, era evitada por los aldeanos, respetada y admirada, pero a la vez temida. Su poder espiritual era diferente ha de cualquier sacerdotisa, desde pequeña había sido escogida por los mismos dioses para servirles, por ello tanta devoción y temor. Nunca había conocido la amistad ni el amor.

Por eso, una tarde mientras limpiaba el templo un pequeño zorro se le acerco, estaba herido pero era el primer ser que se le acercaba de esa forma, usualmente incluso los animales le temían. No tuvo problemas en curarlo…

Lo siguiente es un poco vago, el zorro fue convertido en un humano para hacerle compañía, estaba claro que fue obra de los dioses, pero tal vez incluso ellos subestimaron ambos corazones.

Elichika, como fue bautizada la semidiosa, no tenía recuerdos de su anterior vida, solo sabía que debía servir a Nozomi, pero ese sentimiento de servir se convirtió en sentimiento de amar. Quizás solo fue por el hecho de que se tenían la una a la otra, quizás porque se lograban entender, o quizás solo fueron cosas del destino… pero todo tenía un fin.

Lo siguiente Nozomi aún no lo sabía, pero era cuestión de tiempo para entenderlo, y de paso, saber la razón del porque la sacerdotisa encerró a Eli, y aun si no lo soñaba, empezaba a sospechar la razón.

Poco a poco Eli había cambiado, los primeros días se mostraba temerosa y siempre estaba a la defensiva, ahora solo parecía querer disfrutar de la vida, disfrutar de su segunda oportunidad para vivir.

-¡Nozomi!-Eli levanto la voz trayendo a la realidad a la pelimorada

-¿Elichi?-cuestiono confundida

-¿Qué te pasa?-se cruzó de brazos haciendo un tierno mohín-llevo hablándote un buen rato y no me escuchabas, ¿en qué piensas?-su cola se levantó alerta-¡¿en quién piensas?!-pregunto esta vez molesta, con evidentes celos

Nozomi no respondió, en su lugar se divirtió viendo la cola de Eli, a pesar de estar siendo cubierta por una polera que iba amarrado en su cintura, logro levantarla. Se preguntó como estarían las orejas, lo más probable era que se estuvieran agitando bajo esa gorra.

-solo pensaba en lo linda que es Elichi-respondió de forma juguetona, divirtiéndose con el sonrojo que causo en la semidiosa. Eli era tan inocente que incluso sentia pena burlarse de esa forma de ella.

Cuando llegaron al departamento Nozomi se asustó por lo alerta que Eli se puso, mostro los colmillos y empezó a gruñir a la puerta. Ahora en vez de zorro parecía un perro. Haga lo que haga Nozomi la encontraba linda.

Abrió despacio la puerta, temía que fuera un ladrón, aunque sospechaba que sería Nico.

Y como supuso, al entrar al departamento se encontró con la pelinegra. Parecía llevar un buen rato ahí esperándola.

-al fin llegas-hablo la pelinegra una vez que la vio entrar a la sala-… o llegan-miro con recelo a Eli, entrando detrás de Nozomi. Sintió un poco más de malestar cuando la rubia abrazo por atrás a su amiga, aun así logro fingir que no le importaba e ignoro olímpicamente a la rubia.

-no sabía que estabas acá Nicochi, me hubieras llamado para…-sintió fuerza en el agarre de Eli, realmente esa rubia era muy posesiva y celosa, aunque era natural, ya la había perdido una vez, no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo dos veces.

-como sea, tampoco estaba muy animosa en venir-se cruzó de brazos-¿recuerdas a Maki-chan?

-tu millonaria vecina, con la cual siempre discutes pero la tratas como una más de la familia-respondió con tono juguetón la mayor, provocando un enrojecimiento de rostro de parte de Nico-la pelrroja que te saca de quicio, esa niña tsundere que te hace volver tan infantil…

-¡SI!, ¡no hace falta que digas todo eso!-reprocho la menor, con el rostro mas rojo que en un principio.

-¿Qué pasa con tu Maki-chan?-volvió a usar ese tono pícaro, la mayor sabía que la pelirroja estaba enamorada de Nico, muchas veces había ido a visitar a su amiga y siempre se topaba con esta dentro de su departamento. Pero Nico era un poco despistada o tal vez algo lenta y el que ambas se comportaran tan tsunderes no ayudaba.

Pero había caído en la cuenta de que en el fondo Nico la correspondía, pero también aun estaba confundida con sus propios sentimientos, sería cuestión de tiempo para que Nico los aclarara.

-¡no es "mi" Maki-chan!-aclaro la menor, dejando su anterior vergüenza de lado-dejando esa ridícula discusión, hable con ella ayer-se apresuró en explicar antes de que Nozomi volviera con sus bromitas o insinuaciones-tiene varios libros sobre leyendas de lo que paso en la época de esa-señalo a Eli quien le gruño como respuesta aferrándose más a Nozomi.

-me sorprende que Nicochi se preocupara tanto por Elichi-hablo sorprendida, un poco emocionada pero en el fondo preocupada por lo que lleguen a descubrir.

Después de todo, aunque solo sea un libro de leyendas, estas estarían basadas gran parte en hechos reales.

-solo me informaba si había alguna forma de deshacernos de ella-respondió con tranquilidad, ignorando los gruñidos de Eli

-¿descubriste algo?-tal vez sería imposible que Eli regresara a su época, o cambiar lo que sea que haya pasado, pero le dolía el solo hecho de pensar que tal vez habría una forma de que Eli regresara a donde pertenecía.

-nada relevante, solo historia de una hibrido, zorro humano y una sacerdotisa, hay mucho que podrías averiguar en los libros que ella tiene pero solo eso.

Nozomi se sintió un poco más tranquila, y a la vez triste por Eli, era lógico que la rubia quisiera regresar con su sacerdotisa, o al menos averiguar porque fue encerrada tan injustamente.

-seguro solo hay lo que ya se-respondió la rubia con indiferencia-además lo quieras o no me quedare acá con Nozomi-concluyo frotando sus mejillas en el rostro de Nozomi.

Lo cual parecía solo un acto de cariño, en realidad la rubia estaba impregnado su olor en la pelimorada, en otras palabras, marcándola como suya.

Nozomi aunque no entendiera las intenciones de Eli, se sintió avergonzada por tanto acercamiento, y mas por sus palabras.

-bueno, solo vine a decir eso-de sus cosas saco un par de libros, gruesos y antiguos-acá están, Maki-chan me los presto para dárselos, cuídenlos bien, esa niña es un demonio cuando se molesta.

Sin mas la pelinegra se fue, esa pequeña muestra de afecto fue suficiente para que entendiera que no podría ser correspondida, pero lejos de sentir tristeza se sentia aliviada, las cosas entre ella y Nozomi seguirían igual y así estaba bien para ella.

.

Llegada la noche Nozomi evito un poco el tema, le sorprendió mas el que Eli estuvieras más atenta con ella que el leer esos libros, tal vez encontrarías respuestas a algunas preguntas aunque sean pocas las probabilidades.

-Elichi…-llamo Nozomi, ya había apagado las luces, ambas estaban para dormir pero la pelimorada sentia que debía tocar el tema, tal vez Eli evitaba el tema porque se sentia aun dolida.

-que pasa Nozomi-se incorporó la rubia, Nozomi a veces se molestaba con ella cuando la abrazaba muy fuerte, o cuando empezaba a ser territorial, pero esa noche no hizo nada, nada mala que ella recuerde.

-¿estás bien?-pregunto sin rodeos.

Eli la miro directamente a los ojos, encontraba hermosos los orbes esmeralda de Nozomi en la noche, tenían un brillo tan hermoso, quizás el mismo brillo que su sacerdotisa tiempo atrás tuvo hacia ella. Pero lo pasado pasado era, no tenía porque seguir torturándose al respecto. Con el paso de los días había encontrado su propia respuesta.

-lo estoy-contesto con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla, una de las cosas que amaba de Nozomi era lo mucho que se preocupaba por ella, en el pasado no pudo hacer mucho por ella, ahora que tenía una oportunidad seria ese apoyo que Nozomi necesitaba.

-pero…-no se sorprendió mucho de sentir los labios de Eli sobre los suyos, lo hacía cada vez que lo deseaba.

-no me gusta que te preocupes por mí-hablo luego de dejar a la pelimorada casi sin aliento-aunque en realidad si me gusta-quedo pensativa rascándose una oreja confundida de si misma-pero no me gusta que te preocupes tanto-concluyo al fin.

Nozomi dejo salir una suave risa, Eli era bastante sincera y divertida. Llevo su mano a la cabeza rubia y comenzó acariciarla, tratando de darle mas atención a las orejas que era uno de los puntos mas sensible de Eli.

Eli se aferró a ella frotándose, quería que la esencia de ambas se mezclara, solía hacerlo muy seguido y Nozomi ya parecía sospechar sus intenciones.

-¿estas segura Elichi?-detuvo sus caricias para preguntar de nuevo-podrías encontrar respuestas… saber porque ella te hizo esto…

-creo que ya lo sé-se separó mirándola seria pero a la vez segura-tenías razón, ella me amaba y sobre todo, se preocupaba por mí.

Hizo una pausa mientras recordaba con tristeza una de las tantas predicciones de la sacerdotisa.

-Nozomi era muy misteriosa e inalcanzable, todos parecían temerle, se sentia a gusto conmigo, desde que tengo memoria solía cuidarla, pero sabía que esa paz en algún momento iba acabar.-volvió a hacer una pausa mientras respiraba hondo-ella dijo que comenzaría una época de guerras y que debía cumplir su propósito por el cual fue escogida… en ese momento no lo entendí pero supongo que ella fue la solución a todo ese caos…

Ambas quedaron en silencio, Nozomi proceso la información y lo relaciono con sus sueños llegando a la misma conclusión, la pregunta sobre el porque Nozomi la encerró aún estaba presente, pero la respuesta tal vez era más simple.

La sacerdotisa quiso salvarla, sabía que si ella se sacrificaba Eli la seguiría, incluso si eso significaba perder la vida. Eli fue creada para estar a su lado pero ella cambio, o alargo ese destino. Ahora podrían vivir juntas de nuevo, en una época más pacífica, en un mundo donde ambas pudieran amarse sin remordimientos ni temores.

Pero faltaría mucho para que ese amor floreciera y más importante, se fortaleciera, pero ahora mismo lo que les sobraba era tiempo…

.

.

.

 **Perdonen la demora. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo**

 ***gracias Eli-chan por tu apoyo, espero lo hayas pasado bien, pronto vendrán los demás one-shot nwn**


	18. Un malentendido

Algo le pasa a Nozomi. La mire fijamente, tal vez parecería una acosadora, pero había que reconocer que algo le estaba preocupando o molestando, desde hace unos días que su sonrisa no era la misma, evita verme a los ojos, y creo que con las demás está igual, no hemos hecho las tareas juntas, ya no quiere que la acompañe al templo o a su departamento, y ya no hemos ido por un parfait desde hace unas semanas, ¿seré yo?

La vigilé con la mirada en silencio, no había ninguna señal extraña, pero en su mirada podía notar que había algo, había algo en su mente que no la dejaba ser como siempre.

-señorita Tojo, salga a la pizarra a resolver el ejercicio-llamo la profesora, pero ella no respondió, solo soltó un suspiro sin salir aun de sus pensamientos-señorita Tojo-volvió a llamar la profesora.

-Nozomi-la llame en un susurro, me sentaba dos carpetas a su lado, pensé que era cerca, pero al parecer no lo era-Nozomi-subí el volumen de mi llamado, ella siguió sin escucharme.

La profesora iba acercarse a ella, tal vez para regañarla o comprobar que estuviera bien.

-Nozomi, despierta-me molestó un poco que se despertara por el llamado de Nico, pero ella se sentaba tras suyo así que es normal que la llegara a escuchar

-¿eh?-se puso en pie ganándose la mirada de todas, la profesora la miro con regaño unos segundos antes de cambiar a preocupación. Después de todo, Nozomi jamás esta distraída en una clase

-¿está bien?-pregunto con tono autoritario, mejor alumna o no estuvo distraída en su clase

-s-sí, lo siento-hizo una reverencia como disculpa, sus mejillas blancas empezaron a colorearse por seguir teniendo tanta atención

-entonces, salga por favor y resuelva el ejercicio

Nozomi pasó al frente, aún quedaban dos ejercicios sin resolver. Levante la mano cuando la profesora pregunto quién quería resolver el siguiente, y para el último pasó a otra compañera que se sentaba a mi lado.

-¿estás bien?-pregunte en un susurro una vez que ambas estuvimos resolviendo

-s-si-contesto con nerviosismo, evitando mirarme de frente

-¿estas segura?-volví a cuestionar insistente-pareces muy nerviosa y preocupada, sabes que puedes confiar en mi

Sus mejillas que empezaban a recuperar su color natural, nuevamente tomaron color. ¿dije algo que no debía?, iba a insistir un poco más, pero ella termino de resolver el ejercicio y tomo asiento.

Ya la abordaría después, termine el mío, ayude a mi compañera de alado, ya que estaba teniendo problemas, y tome asiento.

No pude despegar mi mirada de Nozomi el resto de la clase, realmente hay algo que le preocupa.

Al término de la clase todas salen como siempre, en pequeños grupos haciendo planes de lo que harán este fin de semana. En nuestro caso, las practicas se cancelaron para el lunes que no habría labores, mientras tanto trabajaríamos en las ideas para el próximo concierto.

-¿vamos juntas?-me acerque a la carpeta de Nozomi, quien al tenerme cerca bajo la vista, evitando verme de nuevo ¿acaso hice algo mal?, creo que está molesta conmigo ¿realmente seré yo el problema?

-Nozomi, ¿vamos?-esta vez fue Nico, quien tomo sus cosas y se acercó a mi lado

-si-¿EH?, ¿acepto irse con Nico y no conmigo?

Me quede parada viéndolas salir juntas, antes de que se perdieran en el marco de la puerta Nico me hablo.

-no nos mires así, hay algo que debemos hacer, luego te digo-hablo con tono despreocupado siguiendo a Nozomi, eso estaría bien, pero… ni siquiera se despidió de mi…

Dude si ir a casa o tal vez ir al templo, estaba preocupada por Nozomi, ¿realmente seré yo el problema o tal vez solo lo veo así?

Me decidí en ir al templo, me relajo más cuando estoy ahí, sobre todo si puedo ver a Nozomi hacer el aseo… ¿Qué me pasa?, sentí mi rostro sonrojarse, creo que pienso demasiado en Nozomi, pero debe ser normal, después de todo somos mejores amigas, aunque ahora este también Nico y tenga menos de su tiempo.

Me gustaba más antes, cuando íbamos juntas a casa, compartíamos más momentos juntas, o sus bromas que causaban tanto estrago en mi interior, siempre que me sonríe siento algo extraño y agradable en mi abdomen, supongo que es normal, su sonrisa es hermosa. Ahora que somos nueve eso ya no es muy posible… me sorprendí una vez más con estos pensamientos.

No está bien que piense así, ahora somos nueve, debería sentirme feliz, pero algo en mi pecho me molesta, tal vez no estaría así si Nozomi me diera más de su tiempo…

Me detuve, lleve una mano a la frente, debía de estar enferma si estaba pensando así, yo no soy de esta manera, es como si estuviera… ¿celosa?

¿serán celos de amiga?, quizás solo sea eso, debería de dejar de pensar así, tal vez Nozomi tuvo que hacer algo sin valor con Nico y le estoy dando muchas vueltas en mi cabeza.

Pero si era así, ¿Por qué no me dijeron?, también soy su amiga, ¿acaso ya no confía en mí?

Me di un golpe en la frente para quitarme estas negativas ideas, siempre voy a ser la mejor amiga de Nozomi, eso no cambiara nunca, además Nico dijo que me lo diría después, no debería preocuparme tanto.

Seguí mi camino con dirección al templo, necesitaba rezar un poco y relajarme.

Al llegar me encontré con Nozomi y Nico, ambas mirándose de frente y… ¿tomadas de la mano?, ¿que estaban haciendo?

Una rabia indescriptible me dominó, tenia deseos de ir y empujar a Nico, pero ¿con que derecho?, decidí esperar y escuchar su conversación, quizás estaba deduciendo de mas, debería haber una razón para que estén tomadas de la mano, ¡y que Nozomi este sonrojada!, ¡quizás solo es fiebre o calor!

Apreté los puños con fuerza, estaban tan metidas la una con la otra que no eran capaces de notar mi presencia.

-vamos, solo dilo-hablo Nico, casi como orden, el rostro de Nozomi se puso más rojo. Di unos pasos dispuesta a hacerme ver pero lo que dijo Nozomi me destrozo…

-m-me ¡me gustas!-algo en mi pecho se contrajo, sentí como si algo en mi interior se rompiera… dolía demasiado…

-¿Eli?-Nico había notado mi presencia. Trate de decir algo, pero solo salieron quejidos llenos de dolor, mi vista se había nublado a causa de mis lagrimas

no entiendo ¿porque duele tanto?, o tal vez… no he querido entenderlo todo este tiempo, no he querido reconocerlo, pero ya es tarde, demasiado tarde, a Nozomi le gusta Nico…

Mientras corría sin rumbo fijo, tratando de evitar a las personas y autos, llegue a un pequeño parque, no podía llegar a mi casa en ese estado, debía calmarme, o dejar salir todo este dolor.

¿Por qué tarde tanto en reconocerlo?, Nozomi me gusta, no, no solo me gusta, pensé en todo lo que hemos pasado hasta ahora me da la respuesta a mis sentimientos, yo… la amo.

Me encogí bajo un árbol, abracé mis rodillas dejando que las lágrimas salieran a voluntad…

-¡Elichi!...-no paso mucho hasta que escuché su voz, no tenía idea de cómo había dado conmigo, pero tampoco quería descubrirlo, me encogí mas, tratando de reprimir mi voz, si no hacia ruido quizás ella se iría.

Pasaron los minutos y su llamado no cesaba, ¿Por qué tanta insistencia?, ¿Qué le aseguraba que estaba ahí?

-Elichi, por favor sal…-su voz sonó bastante temblorosa, como si ella misma estuviera llorando-por favor Elichi, lo que viste fue un error, no hay nada entre Nicochi y yo…-siguió llamando, ¿Qué debería hacer?

Vi todo, vi cómo se le declaro, ¿espera que lo crea?, de todas formas, no soy nadie para reclamárselo, quizás… ella sospecha de mis sentimientos y por eso lo dice, es lo más probable, es bastante astuta y observadora… debería hablar con ella cuando este más tranquila, me disculparé y diré alguna excusa que me justifique… no puedo decirle que…

-¡Elichi!-no había notado cuando Nozomi se había acercado tanto a mi escondite, me había descubierto, antes de que lograra huir ella me abrazo, y por mi movimiento brusco al tratar de liberarme, terminamos cayendo, antes de que ella se lastimara logré ponerme bajo suyo y amortiguar su caída.

Contuve un grito de dolor cuando mi hombro se lastimo con la raíz del árbol, ahora mi prioridad era ella.

-¿estás bien?-pregunte, estoy segura que por más que aparente mi expresión solo reflejaba dolor, y mis ojos llenos de lágrimas no ayudaban a calmarla.

-¡lo siento!-trato de ponerse en pie, pero no se lo permití, al menos por un momento, quiero olvidar que su corazón ya tiene dueño.

-lo siento Nozomi…-me aferré a ella, dejando que una vez más mis lágrimas salieran en libertad, tal vez ella no entendería la razón de mi llanto, pero era mejor así.

Sus caricias no se hicieron esperar, Nozomi es como una madre, sus caricias son tan reconfortantes y amorosas, sentís sus labios en mi frente y mejilla, ahora lo que ella buscaba era consolarme sin importarle la situación en que estábamos o la razón por la que lloraba… era mejor así.

-Elichi yo…-aun si no tengo su amor, quiero llevarme algo suyo, quiero llevarme su primera vez…

Sin dejarla hablar, tome su rostro entre mis manos, con delicadeza la acerque a mi rostro. Sus orbes esmeraldas solo reflejaban confusión y duda, era mejor así, que no entendiera lo que quería.

Aprovechándome de su confusión me hice dueña de sus labios… un suave suspiro escapo de sus labios perdiéndose entre los míos. Sus labios estaban húmedos, eran tan suaves y cálidos a la vez.

El sabor fue un poco salado a causa de mis lágrimas y tal vez las suyas. No se opuso a mi cercanía, pero tampoco correspondía, de hecho, el beso se limitó a solo un pequeño contacto de labios, sin movimiento ni oposición.

Sentí que sus fuerzas se reducían a cero, estuvo haciendo fuerza en sus brazos hasta segundos atrás para que no cargara con su peso, pero ahora había dejado todo su peso sobre mí. Me separé preocupada, sentí como si se hubiera ¿desmayado?

-…¿Nozomi?-la llame con cautela. Ella no respondió, aún mantenía los ojos cerrados, pequeñas gotitas se asomaron de sus ojos perdiéndose en mi cuello-Nozomi-volví a llamarla...

Me senté llamándola cada vez más fuerte, me empecé a preocupar, ¿Por qué se desmayó?, ¿tan malo fue?... me puse roja a pesar de la situación.

-uhmm?...-Nozomi al final reaccionó, luego de eternos segundos en los que no había obtenido respuesta

-Nozomi, ¿estás bien?-la tome de los hombros, obligándola a verme. A pesar de lo que provoque no estaba arrepentida, no podría arrepentirme por llevarme su primer beso.

-n-no… yo…-aun parecía confundida y desorientada, llevo una mano a la cabeza como si le costara recordar lo último que hizo, o tal vez era porque no creía real aquel recuerdo, su otra mano la llevo al rostro acariciando sus labios.

Su acción me puso nerviosa, me daba a entender que recordaba lo que paso. No quería disculparme porque realmente no me arrepentía de besarla, aunque me odiara, después de todo, ¿qué caso tenía que me odiara?, sé que es egoísta de mi parte, pero es algo que no puedo evitar, al menos no ahora, cuando lo supere tal vez me arrepentiré en el futuro por mi imprudencia y las consecuencias de mi acción, pero ahora mismo no sentia nada de culpabilidad.

-Elichi…-lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus brazos rodeando mi cuello y sus labios sobre los míos…

.

Estaba esperándola en su habitación, me sentia incomoda por estar casi semidesnuda, pero no le puedo decir que no jamás, y menos luego de lo que paso en el parque, me sentí ansiosa cuando escuche sus pasos cerca de la puerta.

-¿aun te duele?-pregunto cuando entro al cuarto

-n-no duele mucho-conteste abrazándome, me avergonzaba no tener nada más que la ropa interior arriba

No dijo nada, se acercó con la bandeja, llevaba un poco de agua oxigenada, algo de alcohol y un par de vendas.

En silencio empezó a curar mi hombro, evite a toda costa tener algún contacto visual con ella. No podía atinar que pasaría por su mente, si estaría molesta…

Aun no hablamos lo que paso, ¿debería tratar de decir algo?

-Nozomi… sobre lo que paso-sentí un punzante dolor en mi hombro, descubrí en la mirada esmeralda de Nozomi su molestia-l-lo siento…-si hay algo que temo más, es ver enojada a Nozomi.

-no-dejó de curarme para bajar un poco la mirada, cambiado su mirada molesta a tristeza-soy yo quien te debe una disculpa… te lastime, ¿verdad?

-tu no hiciste nada malo, solo…-¿Cómo decirlo?, ¿Qué me rompió el corazón?, aunque es algo que no puedo reclamarle, no es su culpa que este enamorada de alguien más, pero entonces… acaricie mis labios sintiendo aun su sabor ¿Por qué me beso?

-lo que viste en el templo fue solo práctica-¿práctica?, la mire confundida. Su rostro se puso colorado, superaba el tono rojo del cabello de Maki-le pedí a Nicochi practicar una declaración-se encogió de hombros mientras giraba su rostro al lado opuesto en un intento de esconder su enrojecimiento-yo… quería declararme a ti… pero no sabía cómo hacerlo y lo que viste fue solo eso… práctica

Empecé a procesar sus palabras, si era cierto todo empezaba a cobrar sentido, su forma de actuar, sus indirectas con Nico, sus evasivas, sus sonrojos, él porque estaba últimamente tan distraída y… ese beso.

-eso quiere decir que-mi voz salió más emocionada de lo que hubiera deseado, pero ya no quería ocultar mi sentir, y ahora que sabía que era correspondida no me importaba lo demás-¿también te gusto?-pregunte tomando su mano, y con la otra tomando su rostro para que me mirara, ya no me importaba estar semidesnuda.

-¿también?-cuestionó cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, podía ver en sus orbes el reflejo de mis propios ojos, igual de brillantes que los suyos

-me gustas Nozomi-la abracé con fuerza, nunca más la soltaría, no la dejaría ir nunca-… te amo

Ella se tensó en mis brazos para luego corresponder a mi abrazo

-Elichi… lo siento-empezó a llorar de nuevo, seguro sintiéndose culpable por el problema que causamos la una a la otra, pero eso era algo que ya no me importaba, ella me amaba y yo a ella, eso era lo único que necesitaba saber…

.

.

.


	19. Mi felicidad

Llevaba días acechándola, hace tiempo que no probaba sangre humana, pero al ver pasar a esa chica no pudo evitar preguntarse que sentiría al perforar esa blanca y tersa piel con sus colmillos, sin embargo, se resistía a hacerlo, hace tiempo se había prometido así misma que nunca volvería a atacar a un ser humano para saciar su sed. Su presa, por lo que pudo averiguar, se llama Toujou Nozomi y ella, la cazadora, se llama Ayase Eli.

 ** _POV Nozomi_**

Llevó días sintiendo que me siguen, de la escuela a mi trabajo y de mi trabajo a mi apartamento, vivo en una zona muy segura así que no tendría que sentirme así, pero es como si alguien me observara desde las sombras, he querido comentárselo a mis amigas, pero no quiero que piensen que estoy loca así que no les he mencionado nada, pero si sigo teniendo esta sensación no dudaré en decirles y tal vez me puedan dar alguna solución. Ahora mismo voy camino a mi hogar, observando de vez en cuando a mis espaldas para asegurarme de que nadie me esté siguiendo. Al abrir la puerta de mi apartamento suelto un suspiro de alivio ya que aquí es el único lugar donde me siento segura, sin embargo, unos segundos después noto que algo está mal, hay demasiado silencio, todo está demasiado oscuro como si alguien intentara cubrir la luz del sol que suele entrar por las ventanas, doy un paso dentro y no pasa nada, doy otro más y nada sucede, pensando que mi delirio de persecución está haciendo de las suyas entro completamente y cierro la puerta. Al buscar por la pared el interruptor de la luz me recrimino el haber cerrado la puerta antes de iluminar un poco la estancia, pero ya había avanzado lo suficiente como para regresarme y abrir la puerta, así que seguí a oscuras mi búsqueda del interruptor, sin embargo, mi acción se vio interrumpida por un agarre en mi cintura, intenté gritar, pero alguien me cubrió la boca con su mano, estaba aterrada y todo empeoró cuando escuche una voz femenina susurrando en mi oído: -Bienvenida a casa Nozomi...te estaba esperando. -

 ** _POV Eli_**

Otro día más comienza, desde hace más de 100 años mis días eran rutinarios, pero todo cambio cuando la vi, a mis ojos era la criatura más hermosa que había visto en todos mis años de vida(y vaya que son bastantes) un poco más baja que yo, tes clara, cabello purpura, pero lo que más llamo mi atención fueron sus ojos color esmeralda, una mirada que reflejaba luz, esperanza, pero sobre todo reflejaba vida, algo que hace mucho tiempo no tengo y no porque sea un vampiro si no porque hace mucho que no siento lo que es vivir. Eso fue lo que me llamo la atención de ella y por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuve la necesidad de beber sangre de un humano, pero no de cualquiera, quería su sangre. Los días pasaban y yo la seguía a todas partes, el sol me molestaba un poco, no al grado de quemarme pero tampoco es de mi entero agrado, sin embargo eso nunca me detuvo, yo la seguía a todas partes, resistiéndome a atacarla y calmar mi sed con ella, resistiéndome a encajar mis dientes en ese cuello que luce terso y suave, el olor de su piel es bastante atrayente y eso hace más difícil el reprimirme a querer morderla, así vivo mis días desde que la vi, bueno hasta ahora. Hoy decidí caer ante mis más bajos instintos, deseo probar su sangre y no va a haber nada que me detenga de hacerlo. Veo que sale de su trabajo, ya tengo calculado el tiempo que tarda en llegar a su departamento así que voy para allá, entro por una ventana que dejó abierta y la cierro, cubro todos los lugares por donde entra la luz y justo cuando termino escucho como introduce la llave en la cerradura, me escondo y cuando la puerta se abre un exquisito olor a lirios inunda el lugar y con eso tuve suficiente para que mi instinto saliera a flote, el poder percibir su aroma tan cerca es enloquecedor, puedo sentir la ansiedad que le da entrar a su hogar en la penumbra, pero aun así entra, cierra la puerta y empieza a buscar el interruptor de la luz, empiezo a asecharla como lo haría un lobo con su presa, en un momento de ansiedad la agarro de la cintura, cuando siento que quiere gritar le cubro la boca con mi otra mano, me acerco a su oído y le susurro:

-Bienvenida a casa Nozomi...te estaba esperando. -

Siento como su cuerpo se tensa y eso solo me provoca más el querer terminar con lo que vine, pero tengo la mala costumbre de jugar con mi comida. Plasmo una sonrisa burlona en mi rostro ante el pensamiento anterior y acerco un poco más a Nozomi a mi cuerpo para poder percibir mejor el aroma a lirios sin embargo también percibo el olor de su sangre, esa sangre que deseo probar con locura, pero también percibo miedo y eso solo me alienta más a seguir con mi plan, soy una depredadora, así es mi naturaleza la cual quise reprimir por un tiempo pero esta chica hizo que mi convicción se viniera abajo y que me doblegara a la sed que desde siempre he tenido y que desafortunadamente siempre tendré. Me educaron para matar y alimentarme, siempre me negué a los deseos de mi familia de llevar acabo tales acciones, pero ella, ella ha hecho que me pierda y que desee como nunca lo he hecho a seguir las enseñanzas que por tanto tiempo me inculcaron.

 ** _POV Nozomi_**

Miedo. Eso era lo que sentía en ese momento, después de escuchar esa voz los vellos de mi cuerpo se erizaron, el corazón se me acelero, sentía que mis piernas flaqueaban, en fin, un tumulto de emociones me embargó, sentí como la extraña que me tenía entre sus brazos sonrió debido a la cercanía que aún mantiene en mi oído, después pude sentir como aplico más fuerza en su agarre a mi cintura para acercarme más a su cuerpo, cualquier persona se incomodaría ante tal acto pero yo no, por alguna razón aunque tengo miedo de que me pueda dañar no me siento incomoda en la posición en la que me retiene, ni siquiera me he planteado la posibilidad de escapar, así de cómoda me siento, no sé si es por el aroma que desprende esa mujer, un aroma a pino, como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo en un bosque y esa esencia se le hubiera impregnado en el cuerpo, siento como la mano que cubre mi boca cae a mi cintura y como la extraña me abraza y me apega más de lo que ya estaba a ella, inconscientemente inclino un poco mi cabeza a un lado al notar como ella se recarga en mi hombro, me pregunto que me pasa, nunca había actuado así y mucho menos con una ¡extraña! ni siquiera la he visto a la cara, así que planeando resolver mi duda doy vuelta y quedo frente a ella, me doy cuenta que es un poco más alta que yo, a pesar de la oscuridad se pueden apreciar sus rasgos físicos, es rubia, tes pálida, pero lo que más llamo mi atención fueron esos ojos color zafiro que parecían brillar debido a la intensidad con la que me miraban, pidiéndome algo silenciosamente y que yo extrañamente entendí. Sin pensarlo dos veces dejo mi cuello descubierto y veo su expresión, puedo observar que tiene una sonrisa burlona en su rostro y sin siquiera pensarlo se acerca a mí y restriega con delicadeza su nariz en mi piel, esta helada, deposita un suave beso en mi hombro y con una voz suave y aterciopelada dice:

-Itadakimasu-

Y me muerde justo en el cuello, la emoción que me embarga por sentir sus dientes es inexplicable, no duele tanto, solo siento una pequeña punzada en el lugar en el que ella está mordiendo, me sigo preguntando qué es lo que me orilla a hacer esto, solo sé que en cuanto vi sus orbes zafiro sentí la necesidad de hacer aquello, ¿qué es lo que me hizo esta extraña chica que tantas emociones despierta en mí?

 ** _POV Eli_**

Satisfacción, una sola palabra que describe lo que siento al estar mordiéndola y bebiendo su sangre, aún sigo sin creer que haya caído tan fácil ante mis deseos, pensé que pondría un poco de resistencia y que tendría que aplicar otras técnicas, pero al parecer solo con el hecho de mirarla basto para que se entregara a mí. Es deliciosa y cálida, tal como lo imaginaba su sangre es adictiva, pero no quiero terminar con ella tan rápido, lo que yo quiero es descubrir porque ella me pone así de sedienta. Una vez termino de probarla me retiro de su cuello y quedan dos pequeños puntos rojos donde estuvieron enterrados mis colmillos, así que con mi lengua limpio la herida y observo con satisfacción como ella mantiene los ojos cerrados y con la respiración agitada, así que me acerco a su oído y le susurro:

-Deliciosa, tal como imagine, me encantaría quedarme, pero debo irme-digo mientras le acaricio la mejilla

-N-no te vayas-me dice aun respirando con dificultad

Sonrió con la burla impregnada en mi rostro.

-No te preocupes querida, nos veremos pronto-

Estaba dispuesta a salir por la ventana al ver que ya era de noche, cuando ella se acercó, me agarro de la mano y me dijo:

\- ¿C-como te llamas? -

-Ayase Eli, a tus ordenes hermosa- tomo su mano y la beso

Sonrió y cuando lo hago mis colmillos resplandecen a la luz de la luna y ella los observa sorprendida, pero no se inmuta y sin más me dice dejándome sorprendida:

-Soy Toujou Nozomi, un gusto Elichi-

Sin miramientos jaló mi mano y me plantó un beso en los labios haciendo que algo se despertara en mi interior, antes de que ese beso se intensificará, me separé y salté por la ventana desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche.

 ** _POV Nozomi_**

Me levante cuando el sol pego en mi rostro, no recordaba nada después de haber entrado a mi apartamento, me dolía un poco la cabeza, como si hubiera tomado demasiado alcohol y ahora estuviera enfrentando una resaca. Me voy directamente al baño para tomar una ducha y cuando me miro en el espejo observo que en mi cuello tengo dos pequeñas marcas un poco moradas, en cuanto paso mis dedos por esos pequeños agujeros mi mente empieza a recodar a una chica rubia con ojos color zafiro saltando por la ventana, me agarro la cabeza y todo vuelve a mí, desde el momento en el que entré a mi hogar buscando el interruptor de la luz en la penumbra hasta el momento en el que la besé y se fue en la oscuridad de la noche. No puedo creer lo que paso hace tan solo unas horas, siempre he pensado que los mitos y las leyendas son ciertos, pero de eso a que un vampiro me atacara existe una gran diferencia, bueno solo espero que esa criatura estuviera de paso y no piense en regresar. Después de asimilar lo que pasó y de convencerme que no volvería a ocurrir me prepare para otro día de escuela, me puse el uniforme y salí de casa dispuesta a olvidar lo que pasó el día anterior.

Iba caminando envuelta en mis pensamientos, aunque me había propuesto olvidar todo lo que había pasado inconscientemente mi cabeza me remontaba a lo vivido la noche anterior, tan concentrada en los recuerdos estaba que no noté que la calle por la que iba se había quedado desierta de un momento a otro, cuando salí de mis pensamientos al levantar la vista la vi parada en la acera de enfrente con su típica sonrisa burlona que tanto la caracteriza, me quede sin habla solo viéndola sin poder creerme que estaba ahí, cerré los ojos pensando que era mi imaginación y cuando los abrí ya no estaba, Me estoy volviendo loca fue lo que pensé, con mas prisa de la habitual llegué a la escuela, al entrar al salón con la respiración agitada varias de mis compañeras se me quedaron viendo con una expresión que denotaba extrañeza y curiosidad. Al llegar a mi asiento apoyé mi cabeza en mi banca y me relajé un poco, cuando sonó la campana anunciando el inicio de las clases levanté mi rostro para mirar al pizarrón, pero extrañamente la maestra aun no llegaba, así que decidí mirar por la ventana hasta que escuché como la puerta se abría para dejar ver a la profesora que se puso enfrente de la clase y nos dijo:

-Muy bien chicas hoy llego una nueva estudiante, así que quiero que sean amables con ella y le ayuden a adaptarse ¿De acuerdo? -

-Hi! -decimos todas

La curiosidad me invade, a pesar de que el año escolar va empezando es raro que dejen que una alumna se inscriba en estos momentos. Por estar en mis cavilaciones no noté que la nueva estudiante ya estaba dentro del aula hasta que un familiar olor a pino invadió mis sentidos, rápidamente miré al frente y ahí estaba, vestida con el uniforme de Otonokizaka y con una mirada fría pero cálida a la vez, observando a toda la clase dice:

-Mucho gusto soy Ayase Eli, vengo de Rusia y espero que nos llevemos bien- da una inclinación al finalizar su presentación.

Estoy paralizada, ¿cómo es que ella esta aquí?, la maestra sonríe y le dice:

-Bienvenida Ayase-san, por favor toma asiento delante de Toujou-san, Toujou-san levante la mano-me indica

Yo levanto mi brazo y veo como Eli asiente, da una inclinación a la maestra y avanza a su lugar. Antes de sentarse me da una sonrisa burlona, me guiña un ojo y toma asiento. Después de eso la clase empieza como siempre, pero no me puedo concentrar en lo que esta pasando a mi alrededor todo lo que ocupa mi mente es _Ayase Eli_ sin pensarlo llevo mi mano hacia mi cuello donde tengo las marcas que ella dejó, mi corazón se acelera cuando vuelvo a percibir con fuerza ese aroma al que ya me he hecho adicta y sonrió incapaz de contener la alegría que me da tenerla ahí, pero ¿Por qué me siento feliz de que este aquí? Es una sensación inexplicable ya que se supone que debería tener miedo, después de todo es un vampiro, pero no es así, no tengo miedo, al contrario, siento curiosidad por saber el porque esta aquí, quiero preguntarle muchas cosas, pero por el momento prestare atención a clases ya habrá tiempo para hablar con _Elichi,_ sonrió al recordar el apodo que le di antes de besarla y sin perder mas el tiempo me propongo atender a la clase con una sonrisa en el rostro.

 ** _POV Eli_**

Aun no tengo idea de porque decidí venir a la escuela a la que asiste Nozomi, después de todo ya había obtenido lo que quería, su sangre, pero después de ese beso que me dio antes de irme una serie de emociones que hace mucho había enterrado en lo mas profundo de mi corazón empezaron a salir a flote y quería averiguar que tenia esa chica como para causar esa revolución en mi interior, empezaba a sentirme viva de nuevo y eso para alguien como yo es peligroso, no debo dejar que las emociones controlen mis acciones, eso es lo primero que mi padre me enseño cuando empezaba a cazar y a alimentarme " _La regla primordial para una cacería exitosa es que nunca debes sentir nada Elichika, eres un depredador, los depredadores no sienten. Nunca dejes que tus emociones te dominen o estarás muerta ¿entendiste?"_ Eso era lo que él decía y se encargó de hacer que yo apagara mis emociones completamente a base de castigos físicos y psicológicos, dejé de ser una tierna e inocente niña para convertirme en una asesina a sangre fría como mi padre quería, bueno o al menos eso fui hasta el día en el que la conocí.

 ** _Flashback_**

Era la primera vez que iba a cazar sola al pueblo, mi padre me había enseñado todo lo que debía saber para poder ocultar cualquier rastro que indicara que hubiera vampiros en ese lugar, salí de lo que llamaba en ese entonces hogar rumbo al pequeño poblado que se encontraba cerca de allí, iba caminando entre los árboles para no ser vista cuando a lo lejos vi una pequeña cabaña en la cual encontraría lo que buscaba y no tendría que ir hasta el pueblo para conseguirlo, así que comencé a asechar la pequeña casita para ver si podía identificar la cantidad de humanos que habitaban allí y así no correr el riesgo de que fueran más de los que podía manejar, pero concluí que solo había una sola persona Esto será demasiado fácil, fue lo que pensé, que equivocada estaba. Toque a la puerta y mientras esperaba a que abrieran planeaba como seria mi siguiente asesinato, pero cuando la puerta se abrió una pequeña niña me recibió con una sonrisa:

\- ¿Qué se te ofrece? -dijo con un tono cordial y cálido

No podía responder nada, no podía matarla, era solo una pequeña niña como yo, la única diferencia era que ella no era una asesina.

\- ¿Vives sola? - le pregunté

-Si, mis padres murieron y tuve que aprender a valerme por mí misma-

Bueno al menos ser vampiro tiene sus ventajas, puedo hacer que me digan lo que yo desee saber y que hagan lo que yo quiero solamente viéndolos directamente a los ojos, eso me lo enseño mi padre hace poco.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? -

-Claro-

A pesar de que ya estaba dentro de la casa y tener todas las ventajas para matar a la pequeña no lo hice, no podía, en lugar de eso nos pusimos a platicar como si nos conociéramos desde siempre, descubrí que sus padres antes eran los médicos de la ciudad, pero cuando fueron al pueblo vecino a atender una urgencia nunca regresaron, dejando a su hija sola, ella se llamaba Nishikino Maki tenia 10 años, yo era 2 años mayor que ella, tenía el cabello rojo y ojos color violeta , esa noche no fui a cazar, estuve hablando con ella hasta que no pudo aguantar mas y cayó rendida en los brazos de Morfeo. Así pasaban los días, cuando les decía a mis padres que iba a cazar realmente iba a esa pequeña cabaña a estar con Maki, poco a poco empecé a verla como a una hermana pequeña y en mi nació el sentimiento de querer protegerla de todo y de todos, incluso de mí, jamás le dije mi secreto, no quería que ella me viera como el monstruo que era, no hubiera soportado ver que me temiera o me odiara, pero toda esa complicidad y amistad tuvo que terminar y ahí comprendí que sentir para alguien como yo era peligroso. Una noche como cualquiera salí con la excusa de la cacería y me fui directo a mi encuentro con Maki, pero de lo que no me di cuenta debido a lo emocionada que estaba fue que mi padre me había seguido. Al entrar en su casa empezamos a platicar como todas las noches, paso el tiempo sin apenas darme cuenta y cuando estaba ya en el marco de su puerta dispuesta a irme, me despedí de ella con un abrazo que ella me correspondió, con el tiempo supe que también ella me veía como una hermana, al separarnos sentí como alguien me jalo del cabello para apartarme de ella, caí al suelo y cuando levante la mirada ahí estaba el, con su gesto amenazante y molesto, sus facciones me mostraban que estaba completamente furico

\- ¡Elichika! ¡¿Quién es esta chica?!-grito apuntando a Maki, la cual no se movía de su lugar

No podía responder, el miedo embargaba mi cuerpo.

-Te he preguntado algo, ¡Responde! -exigía una respuesta que no quería darle

-Soy su amiga señor-se escucho una voz a espaldas de mi padre

No Maki, no hables por favor pensé al escucharla

\- ¿Amiga? - pregunto mi padre con un tono burlón a Maki

-S-si señor, amigas, bueno yo la veo como a una hermana y la quiero mucho, por favor no se enoje con ella- respondió asustada, mi padre le daba miedo y no era para menos, pero yo esperaba que ese mismo miedo la dejara callada, pero no fue así.

Mi padre comenzó a reír de una forma que me causo verdadero terror.

-Elichika, dime que no rompiste la primera regla de un depredador-

-P-padre yo…. Ella tiene razón es como mi hermana y la quiero mucho- no sé de dónde saque valor parea decir eso, hubiera deseado no decirlo nunca, con eso firme la sentencia de muerte de Maki.

Su sonrisa se borro del rostro, para dejar un gesto sombrío y lleno de ira.

-Ya veo, en ese caso tendré que castigarte-

En cuanto termino esa frase todo paso demasiado rápido, mi padre se acerco a Maki y mirándome a los ojos la mató de la peor manera posible, la desangró.

\- ¡No! - intente detenerlo, pero el con un solo golpe me mando al suelo de nuevo dejándome sin fuerzas para poder levantarme.

Cuando termino la botó en el suelo como si fuera cualquier cosa que puede desecharse, camino hacia mí y me dijo:

-Te espero en casa y espero que cuando regreses vuelvas a ser mi hija y no una estúpida y débil criatura- dijo con desprecio

Cuando se fue con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban me acerque a Maki y la sostuve en mis brazos, ella se removió un poco, aún estaba con vida, pero agonizaba ya no había esperanza para que se salvara y eso me dolía mas porque mi padre lo hizo apropósito para castigarme, para hacerme sufrir.

-E-Eli-

-Maki, no sabes cuanto lo siento, de verdad, te prometí que te protegería de todo y de todos, pero no lo hice, te falle-sin poder evitarlo empecé a llorar

-T-tranquila, no me fallaste, estas a mi lado y eso es lo que importa, gracias por haber estado conmigo y salvarme de la soledad en la que me estaba hundiendo-

-M-Maki…- estaba sorprendida por sus palabras, a pesar de ser solo una niña siempre fue muy madura para su edad

-Eli prométeme que no serás lo que tu padre quiere que seas, por favor prométemelo-

Yo dudaba de que decirle, no sabía si algún día podría desafiarlo nuevamente, pero si era lo que Maki deseaba de mi entonces lo haría, era lo menos que podía hacer ya que no pude protegerla como deseaba.

-Lo prometo-dije con tono decidido

-T-Te quiero Eli-dijo con una de las sonrisas más hermosas que jamás me había dedicado

Y murió, murió en mis brazos con una sonrisa. Llore por ella como nunca había hecho por nadie, mi primera amiga había sido arrancada de mis brazos por mi propio padre. Cuando terminé de llorar mi pena a la noche le di sepultura a Maki tal y como ella se lo merecía, alrededor de su tumba puse las flores que le gustaban y me despedí de ella para siempre. Al volver a casa toda mi familia actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado y yo, bueno yo volví a ser esa asesina sin sentimientos que tanto quería mi padre que fuese. Cuando un vampiro cumple los 18 años deja de envejecer y se vuelve un adulto, bueno cuando yo llegue esa edad decidí cumplir la promesa que años antes le habría hecho a Maki, así que escape de casa y no volví a asesinar a nadie para satisfacer mi sed, hasta que vi a cierta chica de ojos color esmeralda que me hizo perder esa convicción que tanto trabajo me costo construir y al mismo tiempo empezó a desenterrar sentimientos que creí olvidados.

 ** _Fin flashback_**

Podía sentir la mirada de Nozomi clavada en mi espalda, de alguna manera estaba ansiosa porque llegara el almuerzo y ella se acercara a hablarme, pero no se lo iba a dejar tan fácil, así que cuando la campana sonó anunciando la hora del descanso rápidamente tome mis cosas y antes de que pudiera decirme algo salí del salón para vagar por la escuela y conocerla, así no me expondría por mucho tiempo a la luz solar, eso es peligroso para mi ya que si estoy mucho tiempo expuesta a los rayos del sol podría debilitarme y seria vulnerable a cualquier ataque. Estaba paseando por los pasillos cuando una melodía llego hasta mis oídos, al parecer alguien estaba tocando el piano en el salón de música y cuando me acerque para ver de quien se trataba no podía creer lo que veía, era _ella_ , mi vista se nublo por las lágrimas que amenazaban con querer salir, el parecido era increíble, sin embargo sabia que no era mi Maki si no que era la Maki de ese tiempo y por lo tanto no me reconocería, pero eso no me detuvo, quería de nuevo a mi pequeña hermana a mi lado y nada podría impedirlo, por un momento me olvide de mis intenciones para con Nozomi y entre al salón.

-Hola-dije

La pelirroja levanto la vista y me quede sin aliento al ver esa mirada violeta nuevamente, creí que nunca podría volver a ver esos ojos llenos de luz que solo ella posee. No me respondía y eso me ponía nerviosa, pude notar el moño color azul que usan las de primero, así que sigue siendo dos años menor que yo eh.

-Disculpa que te interrumpa, pero no pude evitar acercarme al escuchar tan hermosa melodía, ¿La compusiste tú? -

-Si, yo la compuse-respondió con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas

-De verdad es preciosa, me llamo Ayase Eli, un placer ammm-me quede en silencio esperando me dijera su nombre

-Nishikino Maki, igual es un placer Ayase-san-respondió

¡Incluso se llama igual que ella!, sin poder evitarlo una gran sonrisa se instaló en mi rostro.

-Por favor dime Eli, claro si no te molesta Maki-

\- ¿Eh?!, e-está bien Eli-respondió con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Me pase con ella todo el almuerzo y agarramos confianza rápidamente tal como en ese entonces, tal vez el tiempo haya pasado pero el lazo que un día formamos nunca se desvaneció y pudo sobrevivir a pesar de los años y eso llenó de felicidad mi alma, me conto que su familia dirigía un hospital, y de su novia Nico, la cual al parecer es de tercero, anote mentalmente el conocer a esa tal Nico y ver que tan buena persona es para Maki, nunca pude ser una hermana mayor con Alisa, mi hermana menor, debido a nuestra forma de crianza nunca me dejaron preocuparme por ella, así que supongo que ese lado protector que nunca pude tener con ella salió a flote con Maki. Cuando sonó la campana para el segundo periodo de clases empezamos a guardar nuestras cosas para regresar a nuestras respectivas aulas, pero antes de irnos Maki me dijo:

-Sabes Eli, cuando te vi sentí algo cálido en mi corazón, pero no me malinterpretes, no fue un sentimiento romántico, mi corazón ya le pertenece a Nico-chan, fue mas bien como un sentimiento fraternal, tal vez pienses que es muy rápido sentir algo así, pero siento que te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y se que te puedo tener la confianza que le tendría a una hermana mayor-

-Te entiendo Maki, yo sentí exactamente lo mismo y quiero que sepas que a partir de ahora puedes depositar tu confianza en mí porque, aunque no lo creas, yo siento que eres mi hermana menor, así que dile a Nico que te cuide y te respete o se las tendrá que ver conmigo- finalice con esa pequeña broma

Ella soltó una pequeña risa y asintió.

-Hasta mañana Eli-y con eso se alejó rumbo a su clase

 ** _POV Nozomi_**

Ya había sonado la campana para el segundo periodo de clases y no había rastros de ella, la estuve buscando todo el descanso pero no pude encontrarla, quería preguntarle muchas cosas pero cuando menos me lo esperaba salió rápidamente del salón y aunque trate de alcanzarla ella fue más rápida que yo Obvio es un vampiro, me reproche mentalmente por haber pasado por alto ese pequeño detalle, interrumpí mi regaño mental cuando la vi entrar al salón, traía en el rostro una enorme sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por nuestras compañeras dándoles confianza para acercarse a Elichi y preguntarle sobre ella, pensé que las rechazaría pero muy al contrario de eso con gusto empezó a responderles. La profesora entro al salón y todas tomamos asiento.

-Bien, hoy harán un trabajo en parejas sobre la historia de Otonokizaka, se acerca el aniversario de la escuela y la directora quiere que cada grupo haga algo diferente, el ensayo que este mejor hecho recibirá un punto extra y será presentado ante toda la escuela, bien formen sus parejas-

Y con eso comenzó el caos, todas querían estar con la alumna nueva, así que rápidamente les dije:

-Lo siento, pero Ayase-san ya quedo conmigo de hacer el trabajo-

\- ¿Es cierto Ayase-san? -preguntó una chica

-Si, lo siento, pero ya he quedado con Toujou-san-dijo dándoles una sonrisa de disculpa

Y con eso dicho todas se marcharon a sus lugares a trabajar, Elichi volteo su silla para quedar frente a mí.

-Bueno, mucho gusto Toujou-san, gracias por salvarme de nuestras compañeras- soltó una risita

No podía creer que actuara como si nunca nos hubiéramos visto

-No hagas como si no me conocieras Elichi-

\- ¿Perdón?, yo vine de Rusia, nunca la había visto o de lo contrario la recordaría, seria un crimen no reconocer a tan bella chica-me dio una sonrisa de lo más galante posible, pero sus ojos reflejaban burla.

Estaba tan ocupada tratando de descifrar porque actuaba así que no note cuando escribió una nota en mi libreta la cual decía: "Claro que te recuerdo hermosa, pero estamos en la escuela, aquí nadie sabe lo que soy y agradecería que este secreto se mantuviera entre tú y yo, sé que tienes demasiadas preguntas, las cuales contestare cuando estemos a solas, lo prometo"

-Está bien Ayase-san-

-Gracias, bueno ¿Como comenzamos el trabajo?-

 ** _POV Eli_**

Después de terminar el ensayo que pidió la maestra siguieron los cursos de matemáticas, química y física, cuando el timbre marco el fin de la jornada escolar Nozomi me agarró rápidamente la mano para evitar que saliera corriendo como en el receso ante esa acción no pude evitar soltar una ligera carcajada, pero una vez que salimos del aula no me soltó y por alguna razón no quería que lo hiciera, su tacto me resultaba cálido y agradable, algo dentro de mi se aceleraba con el tacto de Nozomi sobre mi mano. Caminamos tomadas de la mano por un buen rato, al pasar por las calles pude notar como varios hombres se le quedaban viendo a mi acompañante y unas ganas irrefrenables de abrazarla y proclamarla como mía me dominaron, eso es una desventaja de ser un vampiro, las emociones se intensifican tales como la furia, la tristeza, los celos, el amor…moví mi cabeza para desechar esos pensamientos y continuamos caminando hasta llegar a un pequeño parque el cual estaba vacío, nos sentamos en una banca y de inmediato intuí que el interrogatorio de Nozomi se acercaba.

-Nozomi se que quieres preguntarme varias cosas, pero…-

-No Elichi, tu me prometiste que hablaríamos-dijo con tono serio

No tenia salida, así que asentí dándole a entender que empezara a preguntar.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes? -

Yo no esperaba eso, pensaba que me diría algo como ¿Qué eres?, ¿Qué quieres? O en el caso mas extremo ¿Me vas a matar?, pero que se interese por algo tan irrelevante como lo es mi edad me asombra.

-18-respondo con burla

\- ¿Desde hace cuánto tienes 18? -

-Eres lista, desde hace 200 años que tengo esta edad-

\- ¡¿Has vivido tanto tiempo?!-

-Bueno solo tengo 218 años, soy joven comparada con mi padre-lo ultimo lo digo en un susurro que al parecer ella no escucho

-Bueno quiero que me cuentes todo lo referente a tu condición de vampiro-

Me sorprendo por el cambio tan brusco de tema, supongo que puedo contarle de las habilidades que poseo. Y así estuve un buen rato contándole de todo lo que puedo hacer incluyendo lo que utilice la noche pasada para que me diera su sangre, cuando se entero de eso se enojo un poco, pero logre contentarla al poco tiempo, le conté de los lugares que visite en los viajes que hice después de huir de casa, cuando me pregunto el porque me fui de mi hogar dude en contarle lo que había pasado, pero por alguna extraña razón sentía que podía confiar en ella así que le platique todo lo sucedido y sin poder evitarlo algunas lagrimas resbalaron de mis ojos al terminar la historia, estaba tan ensimismada en mi tristeza que no me di cuenta de que me estaba abrazando hasta después de un buen rato, deje que me envolviera en sus brazos, después de ese deprimente momento seguimos platicando de trivialidades, ella me platico de su vida y que a pesar de que no veía muy seguido a sus padres, sabía que la querían y se preocupaban por ella, así pasaron las horas y cuando vi que era demasiado tarde la acompañe a su apartamento. Una vez ella estuvo delante de su puerta estaba dispuesta a irme cuando sentí un tirón en mi mano que me obligo a voltear hacia ella y sin imaginármelo me besó, sus labios eran tan suaves como recordaba, cuando salí de mi sorpresa rápidamente le correspondí y la abrace de la cintura, sentí como rodeo con sus brazos mi cuello y con esa acción me acerco mas a ella profundizando el beso, cuando ambas nos quedamos sin aire nos separamos solo un poco para mirar los ojos de la otra, no sabia lo que estaba pasando, será que ¿me habré enamorado de Nozomi?, ¡Pero si solo llevo un día de conocerla!, Pero solo un día te basto para saber que quieres estar con ella, tener ese pensamiento me aterrorizo y salí corriendo de ahí, escuchaba a Nozomi llamarme, pero no iba a regresar, necesitaba tiempo para pensar en lo que estaba pasando con ella, no quería que lo que paso hace tanto tiempo se repitiera, no quería volver a sufrir.

Los siguientes días de escuela me la pase tratando de evitar a Nozomi, aunque ella no me lo dejaba tan fácil, siempre que había trabajos en equipo los hacia conmigo, pero a la hora de descanso y salida siempre intentaba salir más rápido que ella, sabía que no podría evitarla por siempre pero tenia miedo del sentimiento que estaba desarrollando hacia ella, sin embargo cuando veía que se despedía de sus amigas, las cuales eran de distintos grados excepto por Nico, la novia de Maki, la seguía hasta su hogar para asegurarme de que no le pasara nada en el camino. Así eran mis días, ir a la escuela, evitar a Nozomi, cuidarla de camino a su casa y luego irme a descansar a la mía, pero ese día hubo algo que cambio mi rutina. Ese día Nozomi fue a trabajar al templo y de regreso a su casa tuvo que tomar otra ruta a la usual ya que el camino estaba obstruido por un pequeño festival, así que tomando pequeños atajos que supuse ya había tomado antes salió a una calle solitaria, podía sentir su nerviosismo al caminar por ahí, y no era para menos ya que se estaba haciendo tarde y por lo tanto estaba oscureciendo.

-Hola preciosa-un hombre dijo al salir de un callejón por el cual estaba pasando Nozomi

Ella no respondía, podía notar el miedo que ese tipo estaba infundiéndole

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -pregunto él

Nozomi de inmediato tomo una actitud defensiva e intento retirarse lo mas pronto posible y hubiera podido alejarse de no haber sido porque el hombre la agarro de la muñeca y la jalo hacia él, cubriendo la boca de Nozomi en el proceso para que no gritara

\- ¿Qué te parece si tu y yo nos divertimos un rato? -

La sangre me hervía de coraje, ese tipo estaba tocando a MI Nozomi. Sin esperar más salte del tejado de la casa en donde estaba y caí justo delante de ellos, pude notar el alivio y la sorpresa de Nozomi al verme.

-Suéltala en este mismo instante si valoras un poco tu inútil vida- amenacé

-Vaya, vaya, trajiste una amiga, no te pongas celosa, si quieres puedes divertirte con nosotros-

Veo que el chico es estúpido, bueno no puede decir que no se lo advertí. Sin pensármelo dos veces utilice mi velocidad para ponerme detrás de el y darle una parada detrás de la rodilla haciendo que soltara a Nozomi y que el se pusiera de rodillas, cuando vi que ella ya estaba a salvo inmediatamente lo agarre del cuello y lo levante del suelo para que me viera a los ojos, vi el terror que se reflejaba en los suyos y cuando estaba dispuesta a matarlo una mano en mi hombro me detuvo, a mi lado estaba Nozomi con una mirada preocupada sobre mí.

-No lo mates Elichi-me dijo lanzándome una mirada suplicante

-Pero esta basura estuvo a punto de hacerte daño- respondí mirando al tipo con odio

-Pero no lo hizo, no quiero que te conviertas en una asesina-

-Eso ya lo soy desde hace mucho…-dije con tristeza en mi voz

-A mis ojos nunca lo has sido-

-Nozomi…-

-Me dolió que te alejaras de mi estos días, pero resulta que siempre me estuviste cuidando, te quiero a mi lado Elichi, se que tienes miedo, pero te ayudare a superar esas inseguridades y miedos que te embarguen, por favor no me alejes de tu lado nuevamente, quédate conmigo siempre-

Esas palabras aceleraron mi corazón, se puso detrás mío y me abrazó, podía sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, en otros tiempos hubiera aniquilado a un tipo como este sin pensarlo dos veces, pero el problema era que Nozomi causaba tal efecto en mi que cambio esa forma de pensar mía de matar todo lo que respirara, así que cumpliendo su deseo, deje al tipo en el suelo no sin antes borrarle la memoria de lo que vio y me fui con Nozomi de la mano hasta su hogar. Una vez allí la besé sellando con ello nuestro destino, con ese beso le decía que aceptaba quedarme con ella.

-Mi corazón es tuyo Nozomi-

-Y el mío tuyo mi linda Elichi-

Me emocione tanto por esas palabras que no pude evitar besarla de una manera efusiva, tal vez sea difícil que logre entender esto que siento por ella y sobre todo que lo acepte, pero se que a su lado lograre hacerlo, ella es la luz que tanto tiempo me hizo falta en la vida y juro que protegeré su felicidad a toda costa. Nada podrá alejarla de mi lado, ni siquiera tu…padre

 ** _POV Nozomi_**

Ya ha pasado casi una semana desde que Elichi y yo somos pareja y debo decir que una mejor novia no hay, es tan atenta, cariñosa, protectora, poco a poco he ido derrumbando las barreras que ella tenia para llegar a su corazón, cada vez es mas expresiva con sus emociones, ya casi no queda rastro de la fría Ayase Eli que un día existió, se alimenta de animales ya que le prohibí ir asesinando gente para comer, al principio le costo bastante trabajo pero finalmente lo logró. Todo iba de maravilla hasta que ella de un día a otro comenzó a ponerse muy nerviosa y no quería decirme le sucedía, trataba de evitar que me vieran con ella en público, solamente en la intimidad de mi hogar se mostraba cariñosa, pero ya me cansé y cuando lleguemos a casa le exigiré respuestas y aunque no quiera va a tener que dármelas. Cuando ya estamos en casa pongo en marcha mi plan.

-Muy bien Elichi, te he dejado que actúes de esta manera porque pensé que en algún momento me dirías lo que pasa, pero como veo que no planeas hacerlo te lo preguntare una última vez ¿Qué está pasando?, y si me dices nada te juro que me voy a enojar contigo-

Soltó un suspiro y levanto su vista del suelo para mirarme a los ojos los cuales solo reflejaban tristeza.

-Mi padre me está buscando y quiere que regrese a casa-

-P-pero si nunca te ha buscado ¿porque ahora lo hace? -

-No lo sé, pero hace unos días uno de sus mensajeros me intercepto camino a la escuela y me dijo que personalmente mi padre vendría por mí para llevarme de regreso, temo por tu seguridad-

Ahora comprendía porque había estado tan preocupada y tan poco afectiva conmigo, no quiere que su padre sepa que yo tengo algo con ella o de lo contrario podría repetir lo que hizo hace tiempo conmigo.

-No quiero perderte Nozomi, me has devuelto lo que mi padre un día me quito, mi humanidad, no quiero volver a asesinar solamente por el placer de hacerlo como él siempre quiso- su voz empezó a quebrarse y supe que estaba por empezar a llorar

-No me perderás Elichi, recuerda que siempre estaremos juntas, saldremos de esto, no dejare que nadie te separe de mi lado-

Sin pensarlo dos veces se aferro a mi en un abrazo en el cual me dejaba claro que tenia miedo, pero yo se que podremos superar esto, no dejare que su padre me quite a mi Elichi.

 ** _POV Eli_**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que le conté a Nozomi lo que estaba ocurriendo y dos semanas desde que recibí aquel mensaje de mi padre, pero por mas que estuviera triste o preocupada con el simple hecho de ver a mi novia sonreír de esa manera tan cálida se me olvidaban mis problemas, pero un día recibí un mensaje de mi hermana Alisa pidiéndome verla en un parque cercano a la escuela, así que tuve que decirle a Nozomi que no regresaría con ella a casa y que no se preocupara. Cuando llegue al lugar acordado pude ver que ella ya estaba sentada en una banca, mas pequeña que yo, con el cabello un poco mas opaco que el mío, pero igualmente rubia y con el mismo color de ojos que yo, ese es un rasgo que heredamos de mi madre, me acerque a ella y con una sonrisa, por la felicidad de verla después de tanto, la salude.

-Hola Alisa-

Sin embargo, ella no me devolvió una sonrisa, no la culpo ella si ha pasado toda su vida con la educación de mi padre y nunca conoció a nadie que le enseñara a sentir como yo, primero con Maki y ahora con mi Nozomi.

-Hola, onee-san- dijo con un tono frio y distante

-Bueno ¿Que querías discutir conmigo? - aun tenía esa sonrisa cálida en mi rostro esperando a que eso pudiera hacer que bajara la guardia, aunque fuera un poco

\- ¿Qué te paso onee-san? -

\- ¿A qué te refieres Alisa? -

Sabia perfectamente a lo que se refería, ella quería saber donde quedo la asesina que su padre entreno antes que a ella y a la que un momento de su vida admiro, aquel ser frio y sin emociones que todos esperan que sea.

-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, desde que te fuiste padre te ha estado buscando, pero siempre que te localizaba te movías hasta ahora y me mando a saber que pasaba contigo, grande fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que mi hermana, la gran Ayase Eli, tiene una relación amorosa con una estúpida humana-dijo aquello con un tono de resentimiento en su voz

Maldita sea, ya lo saben, un sudor frio recorrió mi espalda, si Alisa ya lo sabe mi padre… ¡Nozomi! Rápidamente me levante de la banca dispuesta a ir a la casa de mi amada para asegurarme de que estuviera bien pero un agarre en mi mano me hizo detenerme.

\- ¿Vas a ir con ella cierto? -

-Alisa suéltame-dije con un tono suplicante

-Vaya que esa humana te hizo cambiar, ¿Desde cuándo suplicas? - dijo con un tono burlón

\- ¡Alisa he dicho que me sueltes! -grite ya enfurecida

-Vas a regresar a ser la que eras antes y volverás a casa onee-san yo lo sé, solo hay que eliminar aquello que te estorba para hacerlo, padre se encargara de ello, así que ¿Porque no regresas de una vez conmigo? Madre esta ansiosa por ver a su hija mayor-

Me solté bruscamente de ella y con un tono tan frio como el hielo, el cual hace mucho tiempo no utilizaba, le dije:

-Nunca voy a regresar a un lugar donde soy miserable, donde lo único que les importa es matar-después de eso cambie mi tono a uno más cálido-me quedare con la persona que amo y se que me ama, mi lugar esta con ella-

Y sin decir mas me fui corriendo de ahí, dándole la espalda a la que un día fue una inocente niña risueña, pero que ahora no era más que un monstruo, ella no tenía la culpa de ser como mi padre.

Tuve que utilizar mi velocidad para poder llegar más rápido a donde esperaba estuviera Nozomi, cuando llegue a el lote de departamentos donde vivía mi niña, subí las escaleras hasta el piso donde ella vivía, entre a su apartamento para encontrarme con una escena que me devasto el corazón, todo el lugar estaba destrozado, recorrí todo el lugar tratando de encontrar algo que me dijera que ella seguía con vida, pero lo único que encontré fue una nota sobre la cama que decía:

 _"_ _Si estas leyendo esto significa que rechazaste a tu hermana para venir en busca de tu humana, me decepcionas Elichika, ¿Cuantas veces no te castigue para que entendieras que estaba prohibido sentir para alguien como tú?, pero aun estas a tiempo de enmendar tu error, te espero donde toda esta rebeldía tuya empezó."_

De inmediato supe a donde ir, corrí lo más rápido que podía, la dieta a la que me sometí de solo alimentarme de animales no me permitía explotar todas mis habilidades como lo hacia la sangre humana, es en estos momentos en los que hubiera deseado tomar por lo menos dos gotas de sangre humana al día, pero no importándome eso corrí hasta la cabaña donde pase tan buenos tiempos con cierta pelirroja, estaba un poco retirada, pero no me tarde mucho en llegar. Cuando al fin llegué en mi destino con la mirada comencé a buscar algún rastro de Nozomi, pero no había nada, puse todos mis sentidos alerta por si escuchaba algo, pero solo había silencio, no fue hasta que sentí una patada en mi espalda que supe que alguien estaba allí, con esfuerzos pude ponerme en pie para encarar a mi atacante, ahí estaba mi padre tan intimidante como siempre.

-Hola Elichika, demasiado tiempo sin ver a mi cazadora-

\- ¿Dónde está Nozomi? - dije con un tono de voz firme

-Así que la persona que arruino a mi hija se llama Nozomi-

\- ¿Dónde está? –

-Confórmate con saber que esta viva o al menos lo esta por ahora-gravo en su rostro una sonrisa que me dio escalofríos

-Si te atreves a tocarle, aunque sea un solo cabello-

\- ¿¡Que harás?! ¿¡Eh?!, solo eres una niña estúpida que creyó que alguien podría amarla, eres un monstruo igual que todos nosotros y no puedes cambiar eso, está en tu naturaleza matar y no puedes resistirte a ese deseo-

No podía responder nada, él tenía razón, mi naturaleza es matar, me criaron para matar, pero Nozomi me enseño que podía elegir si hacer caso a esos instintos o no.

-Te equivocas-

\- ¿Qué dijiste? -

-Dije que te equivocas, yo no debo matar si no quiero, ella me enseño eso, me enseño a controlar esos impulsos, ella fue la luz en la oscuridad de mi camino, la amo padre y sé que ella me ama y por ella es por quien estoy dispuesta a cambiar mi naturaleza-

El rostro de mi padre se desfiguro, de un rostro serio y confiado paso a uno molesto y lleno de asco.

\- ¿Así que ella es tu luz? Bueno toda luz se puede extinguir-

Esas palabras me estremecieron y me llenaron de miedo, camino hacia el interior de la cabaña y cuando regreso traía consigo a Nozomi, no se le veía herida, eso me hizo tener un poco de calma, pero no estaría tranquila hasta tenerla en mis brazos.

-Bien Elichika te tengo dos opciones, una es: vienes conmigo a la buena y vuelves a ser la misma de antes o la segunda opción es: mato a tu amiga y te obligo a venir a la mala.

No tenía de otra debía ir con el si quería que Nozomi estuviera bien, aunque eso significara estar lejos de ella, lo haría, hare todo por protegerla.

-Esta bien padre, iré contigo, pero con una condición-

\- ¿Cuál? -

-Que dejes a Nozomi en paz y nunca le hagan daño ni a ella ni a sus amigas-

-Esta bien Elichika se hará como tú digas- extendió su mano para que la tomara

\- ¡No lo hagas Elichi!, ¡me prometiste que siempre estarías conmigo! -

\- ¡Cállate! - mi padre le soltó una cachetada lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que cayera al piso

Se atrevió a tocar a Nozomi y a hacerle daño, ¡Eso no se lo voy a perdonar!

Cuando vio que mi rostro estaba furioso la levanto del suelo, dejo su cuello descubierto y la mordió.

\- ¡No! -

Corrí rápidamente hacia el y lo golpee tan fuerte como pude haciendo que se apartara de Nozomi, cuando ella estaba a punto de caer la agarre y la deposite suavemente en el pasto.

\- ¡Nozomi! - algunas lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos al notar que estaba pálida, gracias a que reaccione rápido mi padre no alcanzo a desangrarla, pero aun así perdió una cantidad considerable de sangre debilitándola.

-E-Elichi, no te vayas- dijo suplicante

-No me iré a ningún lado, mi lugar es aquí contigo-

-E-Elichi yo…-

Pude ver como mi padre se reincorporaba, así que puse a Nozomi en un lugar seguro y teniendo en mente que probablemente no sobreviviría me despedí de ella.

-Nozomi lamento que tengas que pasar esto por mi culpa, quiero que sepas que te amo y que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, jamás creí que alguien pudiera hacer que viviera de nuevo, gracias a ti se lo que es el amor y la felicidad, siempre vas a estar en mi corazón, pero si algo me llegara a pasar algo el día de hoy quiero que me prometas que seguirás adelante-

-No Elichi yo…-

-Prométemelo por favor, solo es en casi de que algo me pase, tampoco es como si me fuera a dejar matar, hare todo lo necesario para regresar a tu lado-

-Esta bien…. Te lo prometo-

Con eso en mente me levanté, le di un beso en los labios y me dirigí hacia donde estaba mi padre.

-Muy emotivo Elichika, pero ambos sabemos que si me enfrentas en las condiciones en las que estas morirás-

Él tenía razón, con mi fuerza actual no podría hacer mucho, pero debía proteger a mi Nozomi

-No me importa-

Y con eso dicho corrí para atacarlo, pero como el dijo no estoy en condiciones y me recibió con un puñetazo en el estomago que me hizo encogerme del dolor.

-Vamos hija ya deja de resistirte y ven a casa-

-N-Nunca-

Una vez mas me puse en pie dispuesta a defender a la persona que amo, pero también lo hacía por mí, por todos esos años de maltrato.

-Veo que necesitas que te recuerde como te castigaba de niña cuando no obedecías-

Y empezó a molerme a golpes, trataba de regresarlos, pero eran tantos y tal velocidad que se me hacia imposible, llego un momento en el que no podía mantenerme en pie y termine en el piso, solo cuando eso paso el dejo de golpearme.

Elichika, Elichika, Elichika, ¿Cuándo entenderás que a mí no puedes ganarme? -

Me dio la espalda para llamar por teléfono, supongo que esta hablando con Alisa para que me lleven de vuelta, como puedo me arrastro hacia Nozomi y veo en su rostro la preocupación de verme en ese estado.

-Elichi es mi culpa que estés así, yo te obligue a que dejaras de alimentarte correctamente-

-Tranquila, estaré bien, un par de conejitos y me repondré- trate de bromear con ella

-Bebe- me dijo mientras me tendía su muñeca

-No, ni beberé de ti-

-Anda, solo lo necesario para que te repongas y puedas luchar-

-Pero…yo no puedo-

-Si puedes, Elichi yo se que te controlaras, anda bebe-

Y asintiendo tome su muñeca, y clave mis colmillos en ella. Sentir la sangre caliente en mi boca se sintió demasiado bien, sobre todo por el sabor, como ella dijo pude controlarme y la solté después de solo unos segundos, mis heridas comenzaron a sanar, me levanté con fuerzas renovadas y me dirigí hacia mi padre y cuando giro su cabeza para verme lo recibí con un puñetazo en la cara que lo mando volando a los árboles. Cuando se reincorporo estaba furioso y acercándose a mi dijo:

-Bien, ya se me acabo la paciencia contigo, vas a venir conmigo te guste o no y si te tengo que dejar medio muerta no me importa-

Y así empezó una pelea a muerte entre ambos, si yo recibía un golpe, el recibía una patada, ninguno de los dos bajaba la guardia ni la fuerza de los golpes, sabíamos que en algún momento uno se cansaría y cuando eso pasara el otro aprovecharía para matarle. En un descuido mi padre dejo su corazón sin protección y yo al ver esto rápidamente solté un golpe tan fuerte ahí que traspase su pecho, estaba perplejo, no podía creer que le ganara, pero él me enseño que en una pelea a muerte un pequeño error puede causarte la muerte, lástima que se dio cuenta de eso muy tarde.

-N-Nunca podrás ocultar lo que eres, siempre serás una asesina y eso nadie puede cambiarlo-

-Tienes razón eso nadie lo puede cambiar, pero puedo mejorar y no volver a cometer las acciones que hasta el día de hoy llenan de terror mis sueños-

Y con eso le arranque el corazón, puede que sea muy extremo, pero es la única manera de matar a un vampiro.

Con el cuerpo de mi padre a mis pies me di la vuelta para encarar a Nozomi, ella miraba con horror la escena, me acerque a ella y en cuanto me tuvo lo suficientemente cerca se aferró a mí y me pregunto:

\- ¿Se acabo? -

-Ya todo esta bien pequeña, todo estará bien a partir de ahora-

Después de esa noche no volví a saber de mi familia, a partir de entonces mis días solo tenían felicidad a lado de Nozomi, cada día me sorprendía con algo nuevo, trataba de que yo olvidara todo lo que había pasado y al mismo tiempo trataba de olvidarlo ella.

Nunca pensé que una chica de ojos esmeralda le daría un giro de 180 grados a mi vida, cuando la vi pasar creí que solo seria un capricho mío por querer probar su sangre, pero me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando esa misma noche ella me beso y a partir de ese momento me tuvo entre sus manos, nunca había sido tan feliz y no quiero que esto acabe, amo a Nozomi y amo lo que tengo con ella, siempre llena de alegría, llena de esperanzas y sueños, llena de planes para ambas y sobre todo llena de amor.

-Te amo Nozomi-

-Y yo a ti, mi linda y dulce Elichi-

.

.

.

 **Disculpen por demorar en las actualizaciones, pero ahora mismo estoy en exámenes y trabajos finales, tratare de organizarme mas u.u**

 **Espero les haya gustado la historia nwn, la primera historia hecha 100% por mi beta**

 ***gracias por toda tu ayuda y apoyo beta uwu sin ti ya habría renunciado hace mucho x'D**

 **La siguiente actualización será de mi linda maid, y espero sea en un par de días mas. Tengan una linda semana nwn**


	20. Amigas

Este sería nuestro último año juntas, tres años y por mis temores y debilidades aún no he podido ser sincera con ella, si fuera tan simple como llegar un día, decirle como estaba y luego decírselo, quizás si fuera tan normal no sería tan especial, pero entonces, ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?

Hasta Honoka noto mi extraño comportamiento, mientras más se acercaba el día de clausura más notorios eran mis nervios, tenía claro que ella no me correspondida, siempre resaltaba lo feliz que se sentia por que fuera su mejor amiga desde hace tres años, ¿debería renunciar?

-¿otra vez en las nubes Elichi?-opte por ignorarla, era doloroso y frustrante, pero era mejor así, debía prepararme mentalmente cuando me dirigía a ella, quizás ya había notado que algo me preocupaba y por respeto aun no había preguntado, pero si algo que me gustaba de ella era su forma tan entrometida y preocupada de ser-Elichi-acaricio mi mano para llamar mi atención.

Solo un roce provocaba que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera y temblara, solo era un roce pero era suficiente para admitir que la amaba, que por ella sería capaz de lo que sea, incluso renunciar a mis sentimientos, pues nuestra amistad era más valiosa que cualquier sentimiento egoísta de mi parte

-lo siento-conteste en voz baja, me había mantenido ausente en la charla del grupo, todas estábamos en el club, lo que comenzó como una reunión termino en una divertidas platica de parte de Rin y Honoka para aliviar la tensión de fin de semestre.

-¿estas…?-no la deje terminar, me disculpe diciendo que iba al baño.

Sé que solo lo hacía más obvio, todas me miraron preocupadas para cuando salí, Maki que siempre solía mostrarse fría e indiferente trato de decirme algo al pasar por su lado pero opte por ignorarla, debía calmarme, pensar con la mente fría.

No había nadie en los baños, cerré la puerta para que nadie entrara, aunque no estuviera puesto el seguro nadie entraría, lo sabía.

Tenía unos minutos solo para mí, me mire en el espejo, mis ojos tenían un extraño brillo, sentia que quería llorar pero me contenía de hacerlo, mis manos temblaban un poco y sentia mi presión baja.

-debo estar enferma…-dije, sabiendo que nadie me escucharía ni contestaría _-¿estar enamorada de alguien te vuelve tan débil o solo me pasa a mí?_ -esta vez la pregunta fue solo para mí.

Podía sentir lo fuerte y doloroso que latía mi pecho, sentia algo revolverse en mi estómago, como si tuviera nauseas-¿esto es normal?...

-no creo que lo sea-no tuve tiempo de voltear, ni siquiera tuve el valor, mire a través del espejo la imagen de Nozomi, me miraba seria, esperando una explicación, podía entenderlo por su mirada, rara vez ponía esa expresión, rara vez la veía tan molesta.

Esta idea me asusto, no solo porque quizás sea mi culpa de su enfado, sino porque le sigo dando problemas. Abrí la llave para mojarme el rostro, y de paso disimular un par de lágrimas.

-no…-hice una pausa, preparándome para girarme y enfrentarla-no era necesario que vinieras

-soy tu mejor amiga, es normal que me preocupes-sin saberlo, esa palabra me había lastimado.

"amiga", hace tres años esta palabra lo fue todo para mí, pero ahora mismo me duele escucharla de ella, no está bien, ¡lo que siento no está bien!

-gracias-susurre bajando la vista. No podía seguir manteniendo mi mirada sobre esas hermosas esmeraldas, esas hermosas y cálidas esmeraldas

-¿Qué ocurre?-tuvo cuidado al decírmelo, demostrándome que estaba preocupada, que podía confiar en ella, y que no dejaría de insistir hasta saberlo y hacer todo lo posible por ayudarme.

Mire a diferentes lados nerviosa hasta que de nuevo me atreví a verla de frente, "me pregunto si alguna vez podrás verme de otra forma, no como amiga, como algo más, algo más valioso en tu vida"… una parte de mi dice eso, y la otra solo dice que renuncie, para empecer no hay ninguna posibilidad que le llegue a gustar, y si en caso me diera una oportunidad lo nuestro no tendría futuro, no era negativa solo realista, una relación entre mujeres ¿Quién lo aceptaría?

-creo que estoy así porque…-mi voz se cortó un poco, respire hondo antes de hablar-nos separaremos pronto-no pude evitar sonrojarme aunque no era el momento ni el lugar-μ's ha sido muy importante para mí-aclare antes de que notara que me refería solo a ambas, solo las dos, como fue en un inicio, únicamente las dos.

Ella prefirió guardar silencio, pensé que esperaba que dijera algo más hasta que note que me estaba estudiando, nunca fui buena mintiendo, nunca podre mentirle a Nozomi.

-hay algo más, ¿cierto?-pregunto, aunque algo dudosa

-no…

.

Esa tarde Nico sugirió que las tres pasáramos la noche juntas, quería que hablemos un poco sobre lo que planeábamos para nuestro futuro, aun no lo tenía claro tampoco pero accedí.

Llegue a mi casa cansada, sería un fin de semana largo, lo podía sentir. Me encerré en mi habitación esperando que llegara la hora para ir al departamento de Nozomi, no tenía necesidad de hacer una maleta ya que gran parte de mis pertenencias estaba en su departamento, me hizo preguntarme que tan cercana era con ella.

Me fui distanciando un poco de ella conforme empezaron mis sospechas sobre mis sentimientos por ella, y cuando se hicieron claras me distancie lo más posible, ¿hace cuánto que no pasaba el fin de semana con ella?, no lograba recordarlo, creo que fue después de uno de nuestros viajes de μ's, o quizás antes, no tenía la certeza.

Me eche en la cama cerrando los ojos con fuerzas para contener mis lágrimas, el dolor no hacía nada más que empeorar, ella me gustaba, la quería demasiado, la amaba… pero era mi amiga, mi mejor amiga, mis sentimientos se contradecían en todo momento.

Si tan solo pudiera dejar de pensar en esto, aunque sea unos minutos quería dejar de pensar en ella, pero mi mente siempre me la traía, mis sueños siempre eran sobre ella, en la mayoría de mis recuerdos ella estaba, se llevaba mis pensamientos y mis suspiros, mis dolores y temores.

"estar enamorada te vuelve cursi", me reí de ironía por mis propios pensamientos. Era la verdad-

Sin notarlo la hora había llegado, mi reloj marco las siete de la noche, sentí pereza de levantarme de mi cama pero igual lo hice.

Aun llevaba puesto mi uniforme, me desvestí y busque algo mas cómodo, a pesar de que Nozomi tenía gran parte de mis pertenencias hice una pequeña maleta.

Con desgano me despedí de mi familia, no fue ninguna sorpresa para ellos que pasaría el fin de semana con Nozomi. Sé que notaron que algo me pasaba pero respetaron mi espacio.

Las calles se me hicieron chicas, no quería llegar a su casa, conforme me acercaba aumentaban mis nervios y preocupaciones, ¿y si Nozomi seguía insistiendo con el tema?, pero quizás la presencia de Nico lo impida, trate de convencerme de ello.

Cerré los ojos cuando estuve al frente de su departamento, respire profundamente para aminorar mis nervios, trate de sonreír lo más posible, toque el timbre.

-¿Nicochi?-sentí una punzada en mi pecho, pensó que era Nico y no yo, ¿Por qué?-ara Elichi, ¿se te olvido la llave?

Sonreí nerviosa, entendiendo porque había dicho el nombre de Nico, ¿hasta dónde podía llegar mi torpeza de enamorada?

-si, lo siento-conteste pasando por su lado, sentí un golpe en mi pecho al percibir su deliciosa fragancia a lirios, su dulce aroma, era tan adictivo.

-¿hablaste con Nicochi?-negué la cabeza incapaz de hablar, ¿Por qué me dolía que hablara de alguien más?, ¿estos eran celos?, jamás los había experimentado.

-me mandó un mensaje diciendo que no vendría aunque fue su idea-dijo haciendo un pequeño mohín, que encontré gracioso y tierno-pero mejor así, hace mucho que no estamos solo las dos.

Mis nervios volvieron hacerse presentes, y a pesar de ello sentí mis mejillas calentarse, estaría sola con Nozomi, la idea me gustaba y aterraba por igual, temía romper en llanto en cualquier momento, así como perder el control y terminar diciéndole que me gustaba.

Hicimos lo que normalmente solíamos hacer, acomodar mis cosas y empezar hacer tareas, todo el tiempo me mantuve en silencio, y aunque ella en más de una ocasión trato de entablar algún tema de conversación no accedí. De no ser porque estábamos haciendo nuestros deberes ella habría insistido.

En determinados momentos, mientras fingía estar concentrada con mis cuadernos, la miraba de reojo, sus blancas manos pasando las páginas tomando apuntes, usaba una pijama color lila, a pesar de ser suelta resaltaba un poco su anatomía. Su cabello estaba atado en una cola suelta que pasaba por su hombro, sus labios a veces se movían leyendo en silencio, sus ojos…

Fue ahí cuando me disculpe para ir al baño, no podía seguir así, pasar el fin de semana con Nozomi era mala idea, ¡una muy mala idea!

Sin necesidad de que lo diga Nozomi podría llegar a notar lo que sentia por ella, ¿y si sentia desagrado o repulsión por mí?, ¿y si se alejaba?, la idea no solo me produjo dolor, sino que estaba vez las lágrimas salieron en total libertad, cubriendo mis mejillas y humedeciendo mis labios, la idea de que se alejara de mi me aterraba más que un rechazo. No quería perderla, ¡no podía perderla!

Trate de limpiarme, pero las lágrimas solo salían en gotas más gruesas, a este le siguió pequeños quejidos de dolor, sentia que mi pecho explotaría por el terrible ardor, las náuseas habían vuelto, peor que en la tarde, a esto le acompaño un terrible dolor de cabeza y garganta.

-¡Elichi!-era consiente que mis quejidos eran escuchados hasta afuera y Nozomi no era tonta, desde el comienzo supo que algo me pasaba-¡Elichi, déjame entrar!-toco con más fuerza la puerta

me senté en el suelo, apoyándome a la fría pared abrazándome con fuerza y rompiendo en llanto, todo ese dolor terminaría saliendo en cualquier momento, y este era el momento, por fin lo dejaba salir, me sentia aliviada de hacerlo, preocupada y asustada de lo que vendría ahora.

Deje de escuchar los golpes de Nozomi en la entrada, supuse que fue a buscar las llaves, no hice ningún intento de pararme, o tratar de obstruir la entrada, si era un rechazo lo que merecía lo obtendría, pero tal vez tendría que suplicar porque Nozomi no se aleje de mi cuando se entere de la verdad, mi orgullo ya no importaba ahora, dejo de importarme cuando me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de ella.

Escuche de nuevo los pasos de Nozomi en la entrada, trate inútilmente de calmarme, mis lágrimas cubrían todo mi rostro, me abrace con más fuerza escondiendo mi rostro entre mis brazos y piernas, no quería que me viera así…

Escucha la llave y luego como la puerta se habría, sentí sus pasos indecisos, cuando supuse que me vio fue cuando se acercó a mi apresurada, no dudo en abrazarme, aun sin entender lo que me pasaba trataba de consolarme… no la merecía, y a pesar de ella me aferre a ella como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Quizás esta era la última vez que me permita abrazarla de tal forma, y aunque no fuera la situación más indicada quería aprovechar de su contacto. Como si su cuerpo fuera mágico empecé a calmarme, casi como por arte de magia, el dolor en mi pecho había aminorado, las náuseas se habían ido, el dolor en mi cabeza y garganta habían desaparecido.

Ella acariciaba mi cabeza con cariño, y en ocasiones daba palmaditas suaves a mi espalda, además de cortos besos en mi frente que solo producían una calidez y hormigueo en mi interior.

Esta era la reacción que tenía mi cuerpo por estar cerca de la persona que amaba… y que no merecía.

Me separe un poco, no lo suficiente para seguir sintiendo sus brazos rodearme, pero si para poder verla de frente, aun cuando de mis ojos seguían saliendo lágrimas.

La mano que acariciaba mi cabeza bajo a mi mejilla secándome las lágrimas, pero su acción solo me hizo llorar más, termine mojando su mano, a ella no pareció importarle, su mirada en ningún momento había despegado de la mía desde que se unieron.

Movió sus labios tratando de preguntarme algo, pero se arrepintió a ultimo segundo guardando silencio.

Rompí el contacto visual apoyando mi rostro a su pecho, sé que me aprovechaba de la situación pero…esta sería la última vez que me vería y trataría de esta forma.

Escuche el latido de su pecho, era fuerte y claro, estaba acelerado y eso me permitía sentirlo. Ella volvió a las caricias en mi cabeza… empecé a sentir sueño…

-E… ¿Elichi?...-débilmente levante la vista, mi vista empezaba a volverse borrosa, sentia que me llamaba pero no lograba entenderle…

.

Abrí mis ojos despacio, tras sentir un terrible dolor de cabeza, de nuevo sentia nauseas, mi pecho estaba acelerado, sentí algo cálido y suave en mi mano.

Vislumbre primero el techo, tarde en recordar lo que había pasado, seguía en el departamento de Nozomi, la busque con la mirada encontrándola a mi lado. Ambas estábamos recostadas en su cama, su pequeña lámpara de noche estaba encendida permitiéndome ver su silueta, ella domina plácidamente apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro tomándome de la mano.

La mire por unos largos minutos, tratando de no perderme ningún detalle de su anatomía, con cuidado acaricie suavemente su mejilla, tan delicada y suave, tan hermosa.

Estoy segura que una sonrisa tonta se formó en mis labios, luego de llorar tanto hasta hacerme desmayar me sentia más tranquila, aliviada y dispuesta a hacerme responsable de mis acciones.

Despacio me separe de ella para sentarme, no tardaría en despertarse, mire la ventana en lo que ella despertaba, las cortinas estaban separadas permitiéndome ver el cielo, iluminado por las estrellas y la luna llena.

Mire mi condición, estaba usando un pijama de Nozomi, supongo que la anterior la ensucie, llevaba el pelo suelto, Nozomi sabía que me gustaba dormir así.

Me avergonzó un poco la idea de que Nozomi me haya cambiado, le di más problemas.

Nozomi se incorporó a mi lado, permaneciendo en silencio, sin dejar de mirarme. Como siempre lo hacía, mirándome fijamente, permitiéndome ver a través de ellas, esos cálidos orbes turquesa, brillaban como dos esmeraldas ante la luz de la luna llena.

-siento…-comencé, baje unos segundo la mirada para luego alzarla y mirarla de frente de nuevo, esta bien, debía hacerme responsable de los problemas que le traje-siento todo lo que hice… y haberte causado problemas

-¿me dirás que ocurre?-pregunto sin dar rodeos, su mirada solo reflejaba preocupación, no había ningún atisbo de resentimiento por lo anterior que hice, Nozomi era demasiado buena.

-me enamore…-me asusto el cambio de su mirada, paso de sorpresa, confusión y luego tristeza.

Por primera vez dejo de verme de frente, sus labios temblaron un poco, apretó las sabanas con fuerza para finalmente darme la espalda.

-lo siento… será mejor que te vayas…-su respuesta me destrozo, física y emocionalmente.

A pesar que dijo eso ella no hizo intenciones de moverse, ella obstruía mi salida. Quizás estaba tan molesta conmigo que ni lo noto, me quede quieta esperando que lo notara, tratando de contener mis lágrimas hasta salir del departamento.

Finalmente se puso de pie, aun no me dirigía la mirada, ni siquiera podía ver su rostro, era mejor así, me daba miedo hacerlo y ver su rechazo reflejado en el… quizás sea buena idea que se aleje de mi… no la merezco ni como amiga…

Me puse en pie también, torpemente busque alguna ropa de cambio en mi equipaje, pero las lágrimas que empezaban asomarse me impedían ver, al final decidí ponerme una chaqueta y regresar así…

Antes de salir de la habitación mire por última vez a Nozomi, seguía dándome la espalda, miraba por la ventana, tenía una carta sobre su mano, no podía asegurar cual era, pero las demás estaban esparcidas en el suelo boca abajo, y aunque no sabía mucho de tarot sabia cual faltaba, "los enamorados", no sabía que significaba esto o que estaría pensando ella, era mejor retirarme.

Camine despacio por el pasillo, y aunque todas las emociones encontradas en mi interior eran fuertes, mi miedo por la oscuridad seguía presente, aun así me las ingenie para llegar hasta la salida, casi caí un par de veces, por la oscuridad y mis lágrimas, que nuevamente ya habían cubierto mi rostro.

Abrí la puerta, sintiéndome un poco aliviada de que esta noche fuera de luna llena, las calles no serían tan oscuras... solo di un paso afuera cuando sentí el agarre de Nozomi en mi brazo.

No me atreví a voltear, quizás me esperaba una cachetada o una mirada llena de repulsión.

-¿quién…?-escuche su voz, temblorosa y débil, fue eso lo que me hizo atreverme a voltear, encontrándome con algo diferente a lo que imaginaba… ella estaba llorando-¿Quién es?...

Me sentí confundía, ¿Por qué lloraba?, ¿debía usar esto como una oportunidad para mentirle y que no se alejara de mí?, estuve a punto de hacerlo pero me retracte, seria hipócrita de mi parte mentirle a estas alturas.

Me gire completamente, sin importar que perdiera el control de mis lágrimas

-l-lo siento…-trate de limpiar mi rosto pero solo me mojaba más-… me gustas desde hace dos años… lo siento mucho…-llore con más fuerza, lo había dicho, finalmente se lo dije…

-¿yo?...-débilmente escuche su susurro-…era yo…

Estaba a punto de salir corriendo, el dolor en mi pecho no hacía más que doler a cada segundo, sentia como si alguien agarrara mi pecho y lo apretara con fuerza y odio, pero sus brazos me detuvieron una vez más, me rodeo con fuerza impidiéndome huir.

Pero por un movimiento brusco de mi parte ambas caímos al suelo, la abrace con fuerza para que cayera sobre mí y no se lastimara.

Sus acciones empezaban a confundirme, estaba llorando y estaba fuertemente abrazada a mi… mi cabeza daba vueltas, me sentia mareada, empezaba a perder el conocimiento de nuevo.

Algo me hizo volver a la realidad, o quizás solo me hizo soñar con más fuerza, sus labios… se habían unido a los míos en un torpe pero cálido beso… ella… me estaba besando.

Era un sueño, tenía que serlo, no quería despertar. Mis brazos la rodearon con más fuerza, dejándome escuchar un pequeño quejido que se perdió en nuestros labios, no se separó, en su lugar movió suavemente su labio inferior, sentí una corriente subir por mi columna haciéndome estremecer, imite su movimiento, escuchando de nuevo ese "quejido", pronto notaria que no solo era un quejido… jamás había besado a alguien, y era consiente que ella tampoco lo había hecho, pero este era un sueño y podía seguir experimentando.

Moví con algo de rudeza mis labios succionando suavemente su labio superior obteniendo otro pequeño quejido, ella se separó temblorosa, respiraba agitada, sus ojos seguían llorosos, en algún momento de la caída su cabello se había soltado, cayendo como una ondulada catarata purpura por su detrás, y a la luz de la luna la imagen era más irrealista, era el sueño perfecto, se sentía tan real.

-Elichi…-dijo mi nombre, un poco agitada, con su voz aun temblorosa-…eso…-acaricio sus labios nerviosa, no podía despegar mi mirada de ella, y esto solo la ponía más nerviosa, sus mejillas adquirieron un tono mas rosa.

-un ángel-susurre, sentándome, aun teniendo a Nozomi sentado sobre mí-un hermoso ángel que solo puedo tener en mis sueños…-acaricie sus mejillas como muchas veces lo hice en mis sueños, se sentia tan cálido que casi podía jurar que era real

-¿sueños?-repitió ella confundida, solo era un sueño pero me estudiaba como siempre, pretendí volverme acercar a ella pero ella se puso en pie-esto… no es un sueño, ¿Elichi?

Si no lo es porque me siento tan bien, eleve mi mirada al cielo, no, empecé a caer de espaldas mirando el hermoso cielo en cámara lenta… aun no quiero despertar.

.

Abrí los ojos, sintiendo un dejabu, estaba de nuevo en la habitación de Nozomi, acostada en su cama con ella a mi lado, con la diferencia que ya no dormía junto conmigo, sino que estaba sentada en el suelo apoyando su cabeza a la cama, permaneciendo nuestras manos unidas.

Sentí arder mis ojos, llore demasiado anoche, no sabía que parte de mis recuerdos series eso, recuerdos, y que parte eran sueños, tenía claro que ese beso fue un sueño, lo que no tenía claro era mi declaración, quizás también eso era un sueño, sino ¿que estaría haciendo aun en el departamento de Nozomi?

Entonces, ¿el llorar en el baño también lo fue? Lo descarte por el ardor en mis ojos, ¿hasta dónde era real y solo un sueño?

Lleve una mano a la cabeza tratando de recordar, me había desmayado de nuevo, seguiré siendo débil siempre.

Nozomi despertó al sentir movimiento en su cama, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, ella se puse de pie abrazándome con fuerza.

-siento lo de anoche…-aún estaba confundida así que asentí, quizás me había golpeado la cabeza y olvidaba algo-será mejor darnos algo de tiempo…-esto me asuste, me separe entristecida por la idea de que se alejara, pero ya me había hecho a la idea de que en algún momento lo haría-solo quiero que sepas que…-con ambas manos tomo mi rostro mirándome de frente-desde hace dos años que… también me gustas…

.

.

.

 **¿sigo viva?**

 **Disculpen por demorar tanto tiempo en actualizar, termine mas ocupada en vacaciones que en época de clases u.u, pero ya se vienen mas actualizaciones nwn**


	21. Del odio al amor (Parte I)

Ella las miro con expresión seria y desaprobatoria, pero parte de ella ya se había hecho a la idea, incluso diría que en solo un par de semanas ya se había acostumbrado.

Coloco los codos en su escritorio, poniendo ambas manos juntas a la altura de su mentón, se quedó en silencio mirándolas fijamente, ambas no parecían ni estar asustadas ni cohibidas, en lugar de ello, seguían manteniendo esa expresión firme en sus rostros, su mirada no se doblegaba, tanto zafiro como esmeralda.

-¿Qué paso esta vez?-pregunto con cierta cautela, aunque ambas destacaran por ser las más disciplinadas y responsables de todo tercero ya antes habían tenido percances un tanto mayores a solo palabras ofensivas, desde luego ambas no se toleraban, aun no tenía clara la razón.

-¡exijo que la cambie de grupo!-sin esperar que su compañera hablara, la más alta tomo la iniciativa levantando la voz y señalándola-desde que llego solo trajo problemas y lo sabe-esta vez se moderó un poco por respeto a la directora-ella inicio todo-trato de no profundizar el tema por el rumor que ya había corrido, no necesitaba explicar nada porque técnicamente era inocente-hasta ahora nunca he tenido problemas con nadie, y lo sabe.

La directora asintió en afirmación, y ciertamente su alumna estrella tenía un punto a su favor, desde que entro en primer año jamás había tenido tantas dificultades para relacionarse con alguien, aunque en realidad si le costaba tratar con las demás alumnas de su grupo, pero su trato para con ellas siempre fue respetuosa, prefirió no preguntar nada más sobre el último incidente, no sabía que era cierto y que no, pero estaba segura que Eli jamás dañaría a una de sus compañeras. Miro a la más baja esperando algún argumento.

-quizás solo tienes celos-contesto con toda la naturalidad del mundo, voz calmada y serena-si pregunta a nuestras compañeras dirán que me llevo bien con todas, de hecho, puede ver mi historial en otras escuelas, jamás he tenido problemas como el de ahora, y si alguna vez iba a dirección era solo para obtener algún mérito o reconocimiento-decía esto último mirando fijamente a su rival.

La directora cerró los ojos, este último mes había sido así, sentia que la situación solo empeoraba con el paso de los días. Había investigado a su alumna nueva, y si, desde siempre había destacado por sus excelentes notas y buen comportamiento, entonces, ¿Cuál era el problema?

Quizás sería que ambas eran las alumnas perfectas, y querían mantenerse en el puesto sin compartirlo.

Abrió los ojos, una vez más las miro fijamente en silencio, estudiándolas con la mirada. Su alumna estrella era alta, pelo rubio, cuerpo bastante desarrollado para su edad, y unos hermosos e imponentes orbes azul como el cielo. Miro detenidamente a la otra alumna, un poco más baja, más desarrollada, cabello de un inusual color purpura, y unos pacíficos orbes turquesa.

-Ayase-san y Tojo-san…-hizo una pausa antes de proseguir-quedan expulsadas…

-¡¿QUEE?!-la rubia levanto la voz, más alto de lo que quería hacerlo-¡usted no puede expulsarme!-se acercó hasta el escritorio, golpeando con las palmas de la mano la fina madera, de cierta forma imponiendo su voz.

-¿o?-pregunto la peli morada, manteniendo en su rostro esa expresión serena y pensativa, parecía calcular cada segundo de la situación y esperar la mejor oportunidad para defenderse

La directora sonrió, ambas eran tan parecidas y diferentes a la vez

-o me prometen una sola cosa…

…

-¿Qué?-pregunto, tratando de moderar su voz, pero sin evitar que su ceño se frunciera más de lo necesario, no podía negar su sorpresa y posible enojo, porque todo lo que salía de Tojo Nozomi no significaba nada bueno para ella.

-que deberíamos cambiar los papeles-contesto con una linda sonrisa, la misma que usaba para engañar tanto a alumnos como profesores, con ese tono dulce de voz, para convencer a cualquiera, menos a ella,

-¿Qué?-volvió a preguntar, esperanzada de que sus oídos le jugaran una mala broma, o quizás la información que llego a su cerebro era la incorrecta, seguramente era eso, ¡tenía que ser eso!

-parece que Ayase esta mas sorda hoy-¿Dónde quedaba el san?, tenía ganas de preguntarlo, pero había otra pregunta más importante que debía ser respondida.

-¿Qué?-como dicen, la tercera es la vencida, y quizás no había escuchado mal, pero seguramente estaba malinterpretando sus palabras. El que Tojo Nozomi haya dicho que debían cambiar los papeles, no significaba precisamente que el papel de princesa que le toco debía cambiarlo por el papel de príncipe que le había tocado a su "rival", no, seguramente significaba otra cosa, bien podría ser… ¿cambiar los apuntes?, si ese fuera el caso obviamente no aceptaría, pero si tuviera que escoger, deseaba que ese fuera el sentido del comentario de la odiosa peli morada.

-me parece buena idea-con pesar tubo que romper el contacto visual que había mantenido con la peli morada para ver a la traidora que se atrevía a apuñalarla en este momento. Se sorprendió ligeramente de ver a su mejor amiga levantando su mano-Eli es más alta, el papel de príncipe le quedaría perfecto

Porque de todas las alumnas en Otonokizaka, de todas las alumnas de tercer año, de todas las alumnas de su clase ¿Nico era su mejor amiga?, había mucho para escoger, pero no podía deshacerse de una amistad de tres años, ya lo arreglaría después.

Ahora paso su atención a la nueva profesora, que lamentablemente se había vuelto la profesora tutora de su año. Por su mirada supo que lo estaba considerando.

-fue sorteo-se apresuró en comentar antes de que tomara una decisión-no sería justo para nadie si ahora decide romper el sorteo

La mujer se cruzó los brazos, cerró los ojos unos segundos meditando su respuesta, lo que vino después solo empeoro la situación para Eli.

-entonces que sea a votación, es importante el sorteo, pero tengan en cuenta que son los personajes principales.

Todas las alumnas se miraron unas a otras, algunas mirando a la peli morada que había iniciado todo este problema, recibiendo de su parte una cálida sonrisa, y algunas otras mirando a Eli, recibiendo una fría mirada.

Tímidamente todas levantaron la mano a favor de que Eli sea el príncipe. Esto sería algo que la rubia jamás olvidaría, ¡JAMÁS!

.

-creo que todo esto fue culpa tuya-comento su mejor amiga. Ella no respondió al momento, se limitó a sonreír mientras recordaba como habían terminado en dirección esa mañana, una sonrisa más amplia se dibujó en su rostro al concluir que su amiga peli azul tenía razón

-yo no fui quien se metió en la ducha de la otra, estando desnudas-comento, disfrutando de ver el sonrojo que se formó en las mejillas de Umi al imaginar la escena.

-pero fuiste quien la provoco, nya-comento la más pequeña de las tres, en tono inocente y preocupado viendo a Umi por su repentino sonrojo

-no negare eso-respondió aun con esa gran sonrisa en su rostro.

No sabía cómo tratar a Ayase Eli, le molestaba que fuera tan seria con las demás alumnas, tan fría e indiferente, le llego a parecer arrogante. Y fue por eso que tuvieron problemas en un inicio, pero poco a poco había descubierto que simplemente a la rubia le costaba relacionarse, y prefería alejarse de la gente que intentar interactuar. Fue por eso que se había propuesto sacarla de su zona de confort, más por molestarla que ayudarla, pero su último argumento se le había escapado de las manos.

 _Flashback_

 _-ni mi abuela corre como tú-había dicho esa mañana en la clase de deporte, cuando ambas mantenían una acalorada discusión mientras corrían, siendo Nozomi quien ganaba por un metro de diferencia, y aunque le estaba costando mantenerse al frente no iba a perder la oportunidad de provocar a la rubia._

 _-seguro tu abuela es un ser raro como tú-contesto molesta y sin medir sus palabras, supo por su mirada que le había afectado, quizás no era mucho pero ya era algo._

 _-¿no te gusta perder contra una abuela?-pregunto, retomando su tono burlesca, ese que sabía que Eli tanto odiaba_

 _La rubia ya no respondió, gastaba demasiada energía al seguir las provocaciones de la peli morada, prefirió enfocar su energía en esos últimos metros de la carrera._

 _Nozomi sonrió desafiante cuando Eli llego a su misma altura, jamás había tenido que esforzarse tanto en una carrera, y apenas era el calentamiento._

 _Y aunque enfocaron toda su fuerza y voluntad en estos últimos metros, se llevaron con decepción un empate._

 _El resto de la clase Eli se había enfocado en hacer oídos sordos a los comentarios de Nozomi, sus constantes provocaciones o desafíos._

 _Su paciencia llego a su límite cuando ambas fueron las últimas en las duchas, terminaron aseándose en duchas juntas, de las diez que había ¿Por qué terminaron juntas?, claramente fue obra de Nozomi, pero jamás lo reconocería abiertamente._

 _Ya solas volvió con los comentarios, y Eli al ya estar harta de sus constantes provocaciones había terminado metiéndose en su ducha, sin importarle que estuvieran desnudas, pero antes de que pudiera responderle como era debido, había resbalado sobre la peli morada quedando en una comprometedora situación que en realidad no se arrepentía, unos segundos más y habría sido suficiente._

 _Eli había terminado cayendo sobre Nozomi, con una mano sobre su cuello, y con la otra en el lugar sensible y prominente de Nozomi, antes de que pudiera hacer algo o comentar algo, Nico había entrado, se asustó al ver la escena temiendo lo peor._

 _Fin flashback_

-pero en mi defensa-volvió a retomar la conversación, porque sus amigas habían quedado pensativas, quizás preguntándose como terminaría esta obra de teatro-ella trato de matarme-aunque no era del todo cierto, era lo que se había difundido ese día en toda la preparatoria

-Ayase-san es capaz de muchas cosas, menos de eso-comento Umi, mirándola de forma seria, porque imaginaba que todo ese rumor era obra suya.

-si preguntas a Yazawa, ella te lo dirá-contesto con tono divertido, casi alegre.

.

-esto fue porque trataste de matarla-hablo la pelinegra, Eli solo soltó un suspiro, había perdido muchas energías ese día, comenzando desde la mañana en la clase de deporte, otra gran cantidad en las duchas cuando casi mata a Tojo Nozomi, después en dirección con su casi expulsión, y finalmente en su clase de tutoría cuando se decidió el intercambio de papeles.

-ya te explique que fue un accidente-contesto con tono cansado y rendido, en realidad si tuviese la oportunidad de poner sus manos sobre Nozomi, no dudaría de acabar con su triste y miserable vida, quizás era extremista, pero su odiosa compañera se había ganado todo su odio con sus molestos comentarios, ¿Quién no la odiaría?

-¿Cómo es que tus manos terminaron en su cuello?-pregunto ahora Maki, quien iba caminando a su otro costado-demasiado sospechoso-comento mientras jugaba con su cabello, aunque en todo momento mantenía su mirada en frente, como si en realidad no quisiera saber lo ocurrido porque no le importaba.

-en realidad solo una mano termino ahí, la otra…-no pudo evitar recordar la calor y sensación que aún permanecía en su mano izquierda-si hubiera sido ambas estaría satisfecha-concluyo, sabiendo que no tendría otra oportunidad

-me estás dando miedo-Nico la miro preocupada

-¿Por qué la apoyaste en clase?-cambio de tema mirando a su amiga de forma acusadora

-me pareció buena idea-respondió, mientras cruzaba los brazos

Eli espero a que explicara más, porque eso no respondía nada, si no hubiera comentado ella, siendo su mejor amiga, quizás las demás no habrían botado porque ella fuera el príncipe.

-¿Qué?-pregunto incomoda por tener la mirada fría y molesta de Eli sobre ella-se vería extraño si romeo fuera tan bajito y Julieta tan alta, simplemente no se ve bien

-pero no tenías que comentarlo tú-refuto la rubia

-las demás también pensaban lo mismo

-¡pero lo dijiste tú!-volvió a quejarse

-nadie más se atrevía a decirlo-respondió a la mirada molesta de Eli con el mismo gesto, mejor amiga o no, Eli podía llegar a ser intimidante con sus compañeras aunque no fuera intencional, quizás ni era consiente lo que les provocaba.

-¿Cuál fue el castigo de la directora?-Maki cambio el tema de conversación, no quería ver a sus amigas discutiendo.

Eli se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza de solo recordarlo, ahora tendría que pasar más tiempo con la peli morada, como si no fuera suficiente soportar su presencia en clases.

-debemos ayudar a los clubs después de clases.

-¿Qué pasa con los ensayos?-pregunto Nico preocupada, porque los ensayos iniciarían al día siguiente, y serian después de clases

-nos quedaremos después de eso…

.

.

.

-te amo…-jamás imagino que esa palabras saldrían de sus labios y dedicadas a esa persona en particular, debía reconocer que decirlas se sentía bien, pero el sentimiento desaparecía al ver esos ojos esmeraldas brillando divertidos

-sabes que…-aparto unos segundos la mirada, reflejando una clara tristeza-esto no puede ser…-termino mirándola de nuevo a los ojos.

Eli, que hasta el momento había estado con una rodilla en el suelo se incorporó, la tomo de las manos acercándose lo más posible, aun sin apartar sus zafiros intensos de ella.

-¿Por qué no?-sabia la respuesta pero debía preguntar. Por unos segundos juró ver una sonrisa burlona de parte de su compañera… esa sonrisa que tanto odiaba

-… ¡te odio!-dijeron ambas a la vez, sin dejar de verse y manteniendo sus manos aun unidas

-tan bien que íbamos-suspiro resignada la tutora del grupo-tomen un descanso-ordeno, tomando asiento en su mesa de docente, ya se había hecho a la idea de fallar en la presentación, así que este pequeño percance, uno de muchos, ya no era novedad.

Ambas seguían mirándose con autentico odio. Eli hizo fuerza en las delicadas y débiles manos, según ella, de su compañera. Supo por su expresión que la lastimó, quizás no era mucho porque su eterna rival jamás iba a reemplazar esa expresión burlona cada que se cruzaban sus miradas, pero al menos era algo.

Soltó sus manos con rudeza y se acercó a Nico, tenía varias "admiradoras" pero la única amiga de verdad era la misma que dos años atrás tampoco pudo tolerar en un inicio. Esto le hizo pensar por unos escasos segundos si ese sería el futuro de ella y su rival, de reojo la miro encontrándola rodeada de unas cuantas alumnas, no podía asegurar si alguna era su amiga de verdad, pero al menos podía asegurar que jamás estaba sola, aunque algo en sus ojos turquesa siempre le inquieto, por ahora trato de seguir ignorándolo y tomar su merecido descanso.

-al menos ya llagaste a la parte de la declaración-hablo Nico apenas Eli estuvo a su alcance, le alcanzó una botella de agua mientras ella bebía de otra

-no tienes idea de lo mucho que me costó decirlo-contesto con desgano y desagrado

-tu expresión lo decía todo-sonrió un poco, tratando de relajar el ambiente, pero no pareció tener el efecto que esperaba, la rubia esperaba escuchar otra cosa-quien diría que la tan popular Ayase Eli terminaría en una situación así

-¿de quién crees que es la culpa?-dijo mientras botaba el libreto, donde solo estaba marcado el guion de Romeo. Aunque su tono era más amable que el día anterior, quizás simplemente ya se había resignado.

En realidad el papel de Romeo no le molestaba tanto como aparentaba, si no fuera porque Tojo Nozomi era Julieta no habría tenido queja alguna.

La trágica historia de Romeo y Julieta, era una de sus obras preferidas, por el romance, drama, el desarrollo entre ambos personajes, todo era perfecto. El ser partícipe de la obra teatral representando al personaje principal era como un sueño hecho realidad, aunque ahora mismo se había vuelto una pesadilla hecha realidad.

De reojo miro a Nozomi, descubriendo que esta la estaba observando divertida, sin quitar esa sonrisa burlesca y esa mirada retadora, en verdad que la odiaba. Le devolvió la mirada desafiante, el salón de clases no tardo en subir de temperatura por la inusual batalla de miradas que mantenían.

El ensayo termino con una charla "seria" de parte de la profesora con solo ellas, para ser el primer día quizás había terminado bien, o no tan mal. Pero para Eli el día aun no terminaba.

…

-mi abuela limpia mejor que tu

Eli ya estaba cansada de las constantes comparaciones de ella y la dichosa abuela de la peli morada, prefirió ignorarla y seguir limpiando. De reojo miro a la peli naranja, sabía que era una de las amigas de su rival porque a veces las había visto almorzar juntas, además de una miembro importante para el equipo de natación.

Hoshizora Rin le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa amigable, era bastante extraña a su parecer, no respondió el gesto, siguió con lo suyo.

-esto es aburrido si no contestas-volvió a intentarlo, pero una vez más Eli la ignoro

-Nozomi-chan-llamo la peli naranja a modo de reclamo. Eli no sabía si la estaría esperando para regresar juntas, o si simplemente se quedó a supervisar la limpieza como miembro del equipo.

Siguieron unos minutos en silencio, que Eli agradeció internamente, pero lo bueno no dura mucho, y cuando la peli morada volvió hablar supo que no significaba nada bueno.

-Rin-chan, ya casi acabamos, ¿puedes ir por mis cosas al salón?-la menor se puso en pie sonriente

-claro nya-dijo con expresión felina mientras se retiraba.

Eli la siguió con la mirada, preguntándose qué clase de chantaje usaría su odiosa rival para esclavizar a su kouhai. Sonrió con ironía, la peli morada era odiosa pero quizás no llegaría a ese extremo, en realidad, no la conocía, las únicas palabras que habían cruzado hasta ahora fueron sus constantes riñas, fue así desde el comienzo, desde que Nozomi ingreso semanas atrás, esto le llevo a preguntarse, ¿Quién se traslada en su último año de preparatoria?

Quizás tuvo problemas en su anterior preparatoria, se contestó así misma, recordando a los segundos siguientes lo que la peli morada había dicho en dirección. Si no fuera cierto la directora la habría escuchado y quizás si la habría cambiado de grupo; ella misma había presenciado su amabilidad con el resto de sus compañeras, ¿Por qué no era así con ella?, constantemente buscaba provocarla, no la entendía, no recordaba haberle hecho nada tampoco.

El sonido del agua salpicando la saco de sus pensamientos. Sacudió la cabeza mirando hacia la piscina, mirando todo negro, era el reflejo del cielo ¿Cuándo oscureció?

Con temor miro hacia el cielo, encontrándolo ligeramente oscuro, apreciándose algunas estrellas, debía regresar pronto a casa.

De nuevo miro hacia la piscina, sin saber qué fue lo que produjo ese sonido, con horror miro la silueta de su compañera tratando de salir del fondo, no imaginaba que Tojo Nozomi no supiera nadar.

Sin pensarlo alto al agua, nado con todas sus fuerzas para llegar a la parte más honda, estaba demasiado oscuro para su gusto, pero solo podía ver la silueta de la peli morada, ya no se novia. No tardo en alcanzarla y sujetarla con fuerza para volver a la superficie.

Justo cuando salía se encontró con Hoshizora, quien regresaba con las cosas de Nozomi y las suyas, ella se acercó corriendo.

-¡ve a enfermería y trae a la doctora!-aparto la mano de la peli naranja cuando trato de agarra a Nozomi, por los conocimientos básicos de primeros auxilios sabía que debían darle su espacio-¡apresúrate!-ordeno con tono más fuerte para que la menor reaccionara.

Aunque era tarde confiaba que la doctora siguiera en su puesto, la peli naranja no volvió a dudar, se fue corriendo en dirección a enfermería.

Estaba un poco agitada y nerviosa, pero de alguna forma logro mantener algo de calma para pensar con claridad. Miro de nuevo a la piscina, ¿Cómo fue que cayo?, sacudió la cabeza, eso no importaba ahora. Miro de nuevo a su compañera, no respiraba.

Acerco su rostro al de ella para comprobarlo, no había respiración, aunque no había pasado mucho tiempo bajo el agua. Levanto su polo, quizás el traje de baño era demasiado apretado, fue lo que pensó ante de sujetar con fuera desde la parte superior y rasgar la tela. Volvió a comprobar su respiración, nada, ¡aun no respiraba! Bajo su polo porque ahora mismo su compañera tenia expuesta su parte superior. Procedió a hacer presiones en su pecho, ¡seguía sin respirar!

Miro hacia donde su kouhai había desaparecido, aun no regresaba, solo esperaba que ya haya encontrado a la doctora.

-Tojo…-su voz salió débil y temblorosa, se sorprendió de sentir algo húmedo rodar por sus mejillas, pensó que sería agua, pero al llevar sus manos se encontró con lágrimas, podía ser odiosa pero era su compañera… no podía dejarla morir… aun podía hacer algo más.

Con la mano izquierda sujeto la pequeña nariz de su compañera, con la derecha uso de apoyo para inclinarse…

Jamás había hecho esto pero sabía el procedimiento. Unió sus labios en un arrebato de miedo por perder a su compañera y rival.

Se suponía que debía pasarle oxígeno pero… sintió como si ella se lo pasara, abrió los ojos aun manteniendo sus labios unidos, encontrándose con esos turquesa tan brillantes como esmeraldas, se veían más hermosos de cerca, pero no debía ser así, la miraban como siempre, con ese toque de misterio y burla.

Sintió como en los labios de su compañera se formaba una sonrisa. No era cierto, ¡no era cierto!, trato de imaginar que al momento de caer al agua se había golpeado la cabeza y ahora mismo estaba desmayada, ¡ella no estaba besando a su compañera!, lo peor de la situación es que su cuerpo no respondía, seguía en la misma posición, solo que su mano ya no estaba sobre la nariz de la peli morada, dejándole una mejor visualización de ese par de esmeradas, las cuales volvieron a cerrarse.

¡No era cierto, no lo era!, sintió los brazos de su compañera rodear su cuello, ¡no podía ser cierto!, trato de apararse pero su cuerpo no respondió, era como si alguien estuviera mandando órdenes a su cuerpo sin ser ella, porque cerro los ojos y correspondió tímidamente a ese beso.

-ahí están doctora…-escucho la voz de Hoshizora junto con pasos.

Se separó bruscamente, deseando no estar ahí. Tanto la doctora como la peli naranja las miraban con una expresión indescifrable, existían muchas calificaciones para describir la expresión en sus rostros, entre ellas sorpresa.

-ya estoy bien-escucho a su compañera hablar, con fingido trabajo para sonar más creíble, incluso fingió toser un poco-Elichi me salvo la vida-prefirió mantenerse callada, tratando de proteger la poca dignidad que le quedaba

-aun así debería revisarla-hablo la doctora, que seguramente sospechaba lo ocurrido, era doctora por algo, no tenía que mirar mucho para saber que Nozomi estaba bien, pero debía seguir un protocolo

-no se preocupe, estaré bien-contesto la peli morada, no dispuesta a ceder, mientras que Eli internamente deseaba que la doctora se la llevara.

La doctora las miro a ambas, pasando su mirada de una a otra, Nozomi llevaba pintado en su rostro una gran sonrisa, mientras que Eli solo una expresión de horror, como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

-bien-dijo la doctora con duda, no sabiendo muy bien cómo proceder ahora, pero el ambiente le decía que debía retirarse, y al parecer no fue la única que lo percibió. Hoshizora dijo que la acompañaba retirándose de allí tan rápido como pudo dejándolas de nuevo solas.

Eli aun no salía de su sorpresa, tratando de interpretar lo último que había sucedido con Nozomi, preguntándose si en algún momento su vida realmente peligraba, con pesar busco su mirada encontrando rápidamente la respuesta, no, su vida nunca estuvo en peligro.

-un calambre le da a cualquier-dijo con tono juguetón, como si quisiera excusar la razón por la que termino en la piscina y no pudo salir. Basto escuchar su tono para saber que nada era cierto, pero lo que la irrito más es que ella no solo haya caído en su juego, sino que lo haya seguido.

Llevo una mano a sus labios, realmente había sucedido aunque su mente gritara que todo fue una ilusión, una pesadilla, producto de un desmayo no ocurrido, o quizás cansancio, cualquier cosa menos que haya besado a Nozomi. Aun sentia la calidez ajena en sus labios, era real, todo lo sucedió era real.

-también fue mi primera vez, no me mires así-comento la mayo mientras se ponía de pie, de forma un poco torpe, era la primera vez para Eli verla nerviosa, incluso sonrojada.

Ella también se puso en pie, tomo sus cosas, busco su pantalón, y sin importarle estar mojada se lo puso junto con las zapatillas y se fue. No había sucedido, aunque sus recuerdos y la sensación en sus labios dijeran que sí, no había sucedido, no había pasado nada, ni siquiera el que Nozomi casi se ahogara, nada de nada, trato de convencerse de ello mientras salía de Otonokizaka.

.

.

.

¿Por qué lo hizo?, era lo único que podía pensar desde la noche anterior. Cada vez que su mirada cruzaba con la de cierta rubia sentia calor en sus mejillas y un extraño cosquilleo en su abdomen, no estaba bien, nada de lo que sentia lo estaba, se recriminaba una y otra vez pero la sensación no desaparecía. Quiso creer que esa sensación era culpabilidad, había hecho algo de lo que se arrepentía, relativamente.

No se arrepentía del todo el haber aceptado ese acercamiento con la rubia, quizás solo había sido curiosidad, o quizás solo para molestarla, o simplemente un accidente. Trato de convencerse de esto último, porque ella no había planeado caerse dentro de la piscina, en un mal movimiento con la manguera que la misma Eli había dejado de su lado, termino perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo, antes de salir fue cuando tuvo la ingeniosa idea de ver que tanto le importaba a su compañera, así que técnicamente todo lo sucedido era culpa de Eli por dejar la manguera de su lado de la piscina. Convencida de esto trato de concentrarse una vez más en la clase.

Las ironías de la vida, ese día les tocaba de nuevo con la profesora de deporte, y como si no fuera suficiente para empezar el día, estaban en la piscina. Esto solo le recordaba lo sucedido la tarde anterior.

-…bien, emparéjense de dos para iniciar el calentamiento-finalizo la explicación, Nozomi tuvo la intención de preguntar que había explicado, pero ver a sus compañeras moverse y juntándose la alertaron.

Ella era buena en deportes, pero no buena relacionándose, y le daba miedo acercarse a alguien para hacer los ejercicios. Para cuando se dio valor diciéndose que no podía seguir viviendo con el pasado, ya todas estaban agrupadas excepto por alguien que había permanecido distante.

Su mirada cruzo con esos intensos zafiros, ¿Por qué Eli estaba sola?, ella siempre estaba con Nico, busco con la mirada a la pelinegra, deduciendo que seguramente habría ido a enfermería por cualquier excusa, la semana pasada hizo lo mismo en la clase de gimnasia. Volvió a buscar la mirada de Eli, ella la esquivo buscando entre sus compañeras a alguien más que estuviera libre, como no encontró sus miradas volvieron a conectarse.

No pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en sus labios, no podía negar que la situación la ponía nerviosa, y por eso mismo se estaba divirtiendo, de todas las personas que podían quedar solas tuvo que ser Eli, seguro Eli se preguntaba lo mismo, porque llevaban casi un minuto solo mirándose, sintiendo las miradas curiosas de sus compañeras, seguro temerosas de lo que fuera a ocurrir.

-Ayase-san y Tojo-san-hablo de repente la profesora-hagan equipo para iniciar los ejercicios.

Nozomi miro como la rubia lanzo una mirada llena de frialdad hacia la docente, que afortunadamente estaba distraída viendo su carpeta y comprobando la hora.

-sino queda de otra-murmuro, sola para que Eli la escuchara mientras se acercaba a ella.

Eli la miraba como si fuera alguna especie rara de criatura, no había hecho intenciones de alejarse, pero tampoco de acercarse, las demás ya habían iniciado con los calentamientos mientras que ambas solo habían quedado frente a frente mirándose con intensidad.

-¿empezamos?-pregunto, tratando de sonar burlona, pero el ligero temblor en su voz la delato, estaba nerviosa, y Eli lo descubrió.

Eli desvió su mirada unos segundos hacia la docente, Nozomi se preguntó que estaría pasando por su rubia cabeza, quizás quería cambiar de pareja, fue lo que pensó.

-tu empiezas-hablo finalmente, luego de conectar miradas una vez más mientras soltaba un largo suspiro, sin expresar nada en particular más que seriedad.

-como gustes-respondió Nozomi con una tímida sonrisa.

Tomo asiento sobre el frio y húmedo suelo, ¿Por qué debían hacer esa clase de ejercicios?, se preguntó un poco incomoda, el calentamiento también funcionaba de manera individual. Se puso nerviosa cuando Eli se arrodillo tras suyo, y apoyando sus codos sobre sus hombros empezó a ejercer presión para que se inclinara hacia delante, trato de ignorar lo bien que se sentia el cuerpo de la rubia pegado al suyo.

Los ejercicios eran fáciles, pero con Eli de compañera no pudo hacer como le hubiese gustado, aunque Eli no se quejó que se equivocara o no hiciera bien algunos ejercicios.

Finalmente habían terminado, gracias al calentamiento tuvo que quitarse el polo, era la única que aun llevaba. Soltó un suspiro resignado mientras miraba la costura de su pecho, lo había hecho bien, pero temía que en un mal movimiento se fuera romper.

Cuando alzo la vista, descubrió la mirada zafiro de su compañera atenta a esa zona de su anatomía.

-¿te gusta?-no pudo evitar molestarla, como si no hubiese tenido suficiente.

Eli no respondió, desvió la mirada mientras se cruzaba de brazos y sus mejillas blancas tomaban color de un ligero rosa.

-…bien, a la piscina-una vez mas no había escuchado las indicaciones de la docente, solo presto atención cuando todas empezaron a ingresar.

Imito los movimientos de sus compañeras, seguro no se había perdido mucho de la explicación. Observo como en parejas empezaban hacer ejercicios dentro del agua, cada una manteniendo su debido espacio para no estorbar a las demás parejas.

-tu inicias-hablo Eli, mientras estiraba sus brazos para que se sostuviera y empezara a patalear como el resto.

¿Por qué hacían ejercicios básicos?, ¿Qué parte de la explicación se había perdido?, se sintió tentada a preguntar a Eli, pero ver su expresión neutra y fría la hizo considerar de nuevo.

No respondió, imitando una vez más a sus compañeras, tomo las manos de Eli y empezó a patalear.

No pudo hacer bien el ejercicio, no solo porque la mirada azul de Eli la pusiera nerviosa, el movimiento de su traje de baño se había reducido gracias a las costuras que había en su pecho, no había tenido tiempo de ir a comprar otro traje.

-lo estás haciendo mal-se quejó Eli, la profesora las había llamado la atención tres veces, y eso era inaceptable para la rubia.

-yo lo estoy haciendo mal, no tu-respondió con voz cansada y un poco agitada-¿de qué te preocupas?

-que piensen que no lo haces bien por mi culpa-protesto mientras soltaba sus manos, Nozomi termino perdiendo el equilibrio y hundiéndose.

Nozomi demoro en salir por culpa de su limitado movimiento, incluso tomo un poco de agua por la sorpresa y susto.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-se quejó, levantando un poco la voz, afortunadamente no llamo la atención de nadie

Eli no respondió, simplemente se le quedo viendo en silencio, poniéndola más nerviosa y molesta, no entendía que pasaba por su mente.

-¿no te puedes mover?-respondió con otra pregunta, mientras su mirada bajaba hacia su pecho donde se revelaba la costura.

-…no-sintió como una pierna de Eli se escondía entre las suyas, esto la puso más nerviosa y un poco avergonzada, iba a preguntar que pretendía cuando sintió un brusco movimiento y como nuevamente se hundía.

Abrió los ojos viendo como la superficie se iba alejando, trato de moverse pero sintió algo alrededor de su cuerpo, no era solo el traje lo que la inmovilizaba. Trato de calmarse mientras bajaba la vista para ver que la sostenía, descubrió a Eli abrazándola con fuerza, ¡¿la quería ahogar?!

Quizás se había pasado un poco con la broma del día anterior, y el que haya buscado varias oportunidades para molestarla no arreglaba la situación, pero ¿matarla?, ¿Eli sería capaz de eso?, esperaba que no y solo le estuviese jugando una broma pesada como venganza.

Trato de no moverse ni mostrarse desesperada, manteniendo su mirada fija en la de la rubia. Esto pareció enojarla, seguramente esperaba verla desesperada o afectada, entonces sintió su agarre aumentar en fuerza, le estaba costando mantener el aire en sus pulmones.

Ya no le quedaba mucho, y aunque Eli ya había aflojado algo de fuerza se sentia mareada… mientras su mirada se hacía cada vez más borrosa, sintió algo suave y tibio sobre sus labios, era una sensación cálida y familiar para haberlo probado solo una vez.

Tímidamente abrió los ojos para ver los orbes azul cielo de Eli a solo unos centímetros de su rostro, y sentir como le pasaba oxigeno… pero no era solo eso… sus labios se movían suavemente como un beso… … cerro los ojos disfrutando la sensación.

.

.

Se había dedicado a ignorar sus miradas desde que regreso de enfermería. Había hecho de cuentas que simplemente no existía para ella, era más fácil así, ignorarla. Incluso a la hora de los ensayos, la había visto como si fuera una extraña con la cual tenía que compartir solo un par de palabras y gestos fingidos.

Aunque ahora mismo esto era difícil si eran las únicas que estaban en la sala del club de cocina. Acababa de llegar y descubrió que Nozomi ya estaba ahí, al parecer esperándola porque aún no había iniciado con la limpieza.

¿Por qué de todos los castigos de la directora tuvo que ser este?, no le importaría hacer sola el trabajo, o hacer cualquier otra cosa, lo que no soportaba era la presencia de Tojo Nozomi, y seguramente por eso tenía que compartir con ella el castigo. Si no la hubiese besado… no, ella no había hecho tal locura, no había pasado nada, y seguramente la mayor no lo recordaba porque se había desmayado, esperaba que así sea, no tenía ganas de lidiar con algo que no comprendía.

Empezaron con la limpieza en silencio, nuevamente se habían divido para hacer más rápido el trabajo, aunque estaba vez lo habían hecho sin decir palabra alguna, simplemente habían tomado lados extremos de la sala.

-El… Ayase-san-llamo Nozomi cuando ya casi acababan con la limpieza.

Prefirió no responder, no se sentia con humor ni ganas para discutir con la mayor, porque era eso lo que quería, provocarla para que ella explotara y solo se metiera en más problemas, ¿Por qué la molestaba tanto? ¿Qué le había hecho ella?

-Ayase-san…-volvió a llamar la peli morada, con voz tímida, una vez más la ignoro-… Elichi-no le gusto que la llamara por su nombre, o que le dijera con ese tono ridículo, pero siguió con su ley de hielo-¡Elichi!-llamo con tono más alto y seguro, ya se estaba cansando.

-disculpen-ambas se sobresaltaron de escuchar otra voz, pensaban que a esas horas ya no habría más alumnas en la institución.

-¿sí?-hablo Nozomi, porque ella no tenía ganas de hablar, y menos con otra extraña.

-¿Nozomi-chan?-Eli sintió curiosidad por ver quién era, dejo de darle la espalda a la entrada, habían tres alumnas de las cuales solo conocía a una, la hija de la directora.

-Kotori-chan-saludo Nozomi con una amable sonrisa-¿Por qué siguen tan tarde acá?-pregunto mirando a las castañas que acompañaban a Kotori.

-regresamos-respondió una de las castañas-se nos olvido comprar algunos ingredientes para mañana-dijo mostrando unas bolsas

-¿estamos interrumpiendo?-pregunto la segunda castaña, con voz tímida y un ligero sonrojo en su mejilla, Eli la había visto algunas veces con Maki, junto con Hoshizora Rin.

-no, adelante-respondió Nozomi por ambas.

Eli se dedicó a terminar lo suyo, aun cuando Kousaka Honoka intento entablar una conversación con ella, la joven se le había acercado, presentado, y puesto hablar como si no le importara si era escuchada o no, Eli prefirió ignorarla como al resto de la sala.

-nosotras limpiaremos-dijo Kotori cuando luego de terminar su trabajo, las tres jóvenes se quedaron en la sala sacando algunos de los ingredientes que trajeron.

-¿está bien que se queden?-pregunto Nozomi un poco preocupada-ya es muy tarde y pueden aparecer fantasmas…-bromeo.

Eli se puso alerta, otra vez regresaría tarde a casa, miro por la ventana, estaba más oscuro que el día anterior. Se apresuró en guardar los utensilios de limpieza.

-no hagas ese tipo de bromas-se quejó Honoka, mientras abrazaba a la castaña menor para consolarla

-tenemos que practicar para el festival-menciono Kotori, quien no se veía afectada por los comentarios de Nozomi-ya solo falta unas semanas.

Unas semanas eran aún mucho para Eli, no podía creer que solo habían pasado dos días desde que inicio el castigo, no sabía cómo llegaría al fin del mes.

-compermiso-fue la única palabra que les dirigió antes de salir, soltando un suspiro de alivio por ser libre al fin, al menos unas horas antes de iniciar de nuevo el día y seguir soportando la presencia de Nozomi.

No había avanzado mucho cuando escucho la voz de Nozomi despidiéndose y el sonido de la puerta siendo cerrada otra vez. Prefirió ignorar este hecho y seguir su camino.

Estaba un poco nerviosa, las débiles luces del pasillo no eran suficientes para que este calmada, pero no iba amostrar su debilidad frente a su enemiga, así que siguió caminando, esperando que en el siguiente piso las luces sean más fuertes, esta era la primera vez que salía de Otonokizaka tan tarde.

Como si alguna fuerza mayor estuviese en su contra, al bajar las escaleras encontró el pasillo oscuro, no se atrevió a bajar completamente. Se le hizo tentador la idea de regresar al club de cocina y salir por la ventana, había un árbol que llagaba justo a una de las ventanas, quizás tendría que saltar y arriesgar un poco su vida, pero era menos peligroso que cruzar un pasillo oscuro, ¿Por qué las gradas del último piso tenían que estar a los extremos y no en medio como el resto?, ¿qué tal si ocurría un cismo? los alumnos se desesperarían decidiendo porque escaleras bajar, ¿Por qué no simplemente hicieron las escaleras para seguir bajando?, ¿Quién había sido el ingeniero o diseñador que hizo ese pabellón?. Quizás debía estudiar ingeniería y en un par de años regresar y corregir este terrible erros, muchas vidas se podrían salvar si incluyeran gradas en medio del pasillo para bajar al primer piso.

-¿Qué pasa?-Nozomi la saco de sus pensamientos, la miraba desde el pasillo, donde solo resaltaban sus hermosos ojos turquesa, que parecían dos esmeraldas en la oscuridad. Esto de alguna forma la tranquilizo un poco para poder responder.

-nada-respondió con voz tímida, se molestó consigo misma por esto.

-¿no te gusta la oscuridad?-¿era muy obvia o solo su rival muy observadora?, cualquiera de las dos no le gustaba y prefirió negarlo.

-por supuesto que no-sonrió internamente por que el tono de su voz fue más seguro, pero esto no quitaba el hecho de que si le asustaba la oscuridad.

-parece que la luz está fallando en este pasillo-Nozomi saco su celular encendiendo su linterna-deberíamos reportarlo mañana a la directora, podríamos evitar accidentes.

Eli se sintió más tranquila con la fuerte luz del celular, ella no solía traer el suyo a clases, no lo consideraba correcto si tampoco lo usaba, y ante alguna emergencia los profesores tenían los números de su familia, quizás debería empezar a traer también el suyo, al menos hasta que acabara el mes.

-cierto-respondió caminando a la par de Nozomi. Agradeció que no comentara nada más.

El pasillo le pareció interminable, pero cuando por fin salieron del pabellón, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio, había sobrevivido a esos cinco minutos de oscuridad.

-¿por dónde vives Elichi?-aunque estaba agradecida con su rival por ayudarla, no iba a darle la oportunidad de que la provocara, el día había sido demasiado largo y cansado, solo quería llegar a casa y descansar. No podía creer que apenas era el segundo día de ese interminable castigo.

Nozomi la siguió unos pasos tras suyo, no tenía idea si la estaba siguiendo o su ruta de regreso era la misma, pero ignoro su presencia.

-Elichi-escucho su llamado,, aunque le costara admitir le gustaba el sonido de su voz, le provocaba una sensación agradable cuando la escuchaba…sacudió la cabeza borrando esas ideas-Elichi, ¿acaso estas sorda?-su compañera siempre iba a ser alguien odiosa.

Sintió que alguien agarraba de su manga para detenerla. Se armó de paciencia antes de girar, ¿Qué pretendía su compañera?

-…me gustas-Eli parpadeo, la miro buscando algún rastro de burla, volvió a parpadear confundida, volvió a estudiarla con la mirada buscando en ese hermoso rostro alguna señal de juego, agito el rostro más confundida, y una vez más analizo esas suaves expresiones.

-¿q-que?...-¿sería esa la razón por la que tanto la molestaba?, no era la primera que se le declaraba, pero su manera de demostrar afecto era una tanto rara, claro, si era cierta, porque existía una gran posibilidad de que solo se estuviese burlando de ella. !no iba a permitir que siguiera burlándose!

-Me gustas-volvió a repetir, con tono firme y serio, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas y una mirada trasparente. ¿Hasta dónde quería engañarla?, ella no era ingenua.

-no molestes-respondió con duda, porque la mirada seria de Nozomi la confundía. Se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino

-¿no me crees o no aceptas mis sentimientos?-cuestiono, cambiando su tono serio por uno molesto.

Volvió a enfrentarla, sea lo que sea quería acabar con esto pronto, quizás debería hablar con la directora para que reconsidere su castigo, no podía seguir soportando la presencia de su compañera, la dejaba confundida con sus palabras y acciones, le causaba ideas extrañas y ridículas, incluso la había besado sin tener alguna razón… porque no había razón para hacerlo, quizás solo se dejó llevar por la falta de oxígeno.

-yo no te gusto-hablo con total seguridad, porque no tenía duda de ellos-solo quieres molestarme como siempre lo haces-se acercó un poco para intimidarla, aunque no tuviese mucho efecto al menos le daba seguridad el solo hecho de ser un poco más alta-¿Qué pretendes?

Nozomi bajo la vista, quizás meditando su respuesta o quizás intimidada, aunque apostaba por la primer opción.

-lo mismo te pregunto-llevo una mano al rostro acariciando sus labios. No pudo deducir el significado de su expresión, era entre burla y miedo-me besaste y luego finges que no existo

-¡tú lo hiciste primero!-no sabía que excusa dar, pero empezaba a perder los papeles, Nozomi tenía una extraña habilidad de hacerla hablar sin pensar, porque esa era la única explicación que le hallaba a sus palabras y acciones.

-ara-una enorme sonrisa pinto su rostro-te recuerdo que ayer también lo hiciste tú

-eso fue por…-se quedó muda, tenía la respuesta pero no lo admitiría, no era que estuviese preocupada por su rival, ¡por supuesto que no!, eso sería ridículo, solo… ¿la habrían culpado si de verdad su vida estaba en peligro?, ¿era realmente eso?

Eli sabía la respuesta, pero no tenía por qué admitirlo, además Nozomi también sabia la respuesta, la joven no era tonta.

-¿por?-pregunto con tono juguetón, seguro se estaba divirtiendo de jugar con su mente, ¡la estaba torturando de forma psicológica!

-me habrían culpado si llegabas a morir-se cruzó de brazos, dispuesta a enfrentar cualquier ingeniosa respuesta que le diera

-¿y era necesaria la respiración boca a boca?-ese tono burlesco en verdad que la irritaba, pero no le daría el gusto de verla afectada-y de paso ¿también era necesario ese beso en la piscina?

-¡no fue un beso!-debía pensar antes de hablar, porque ver esa enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Nozomi solo la ponía más nerviosa.

-¿entonces que fue?

-¿realmente crees que te besaría?-cambio de nuevo los papeles, usaría el arma que jamás le fallaba, la indiferencia, ser indiferente era fácil, las mujeres siempre se veían más afectadas, gracias a esto era fácil rechazar declaraciones.

-en realidad no lo creía hasta que lo hiciste-respondió sin titubear, como siempre. Incluso paso un brazo por su pecho, mientras con el otro apoyaba el codo y su mano acariciaba su mentón, como si estuviese meditando e imaginando la razón de sus acciones

-cree lo que quieras-no tenía caso discutir con Nozomi, siempre volteaba la situación su favor y la ridiculizaba-adiós

Una vez más sintió el agarre de Nozomi en su manga, hizo un movimiento brusco para liberarse, pero lo que obtuvo a cambio fueron los brazos de Nozomi alrededor de su cuello y ella frente suyo, cerca, otra vez estaba demasiado cerca.

-aun no has respondido mi declaración-hablaba mientras se acercaba, como si pretendiera besarla.

Eli no sabía cómo reaccionar, o si debía tomar en serio sus palabras, todo era un juego ¿cierto?, Nozomi solo quería burlarse de ella.

-no me interesas-contesto, mirándola con la misma frialdad que el tono en su voz

-eso no funciona conmigo-se acercó un poco más, tanto que casi podía sentir su respiración agitada… Nozomi estaba nerviosa, ¿debía usarlo a su favor?

-¿enserio?-quizás podría jugar un poco también. Con sus brazos la rodeo y la apego más a su cuerpo-¿Qué tal esto?-y funciono, Nozomi estaba sonrojándose, termino por desviar la mirada y alejar un poco el rostro-¿Dónde se fue tu seguridad?-se burló un poco-quizás y si te gusto de verdad-comento con tono burlesco, porque quizás esta era de esas oportunidades que te da la vida y sabes que no se repetirá, ver a tu enemigo indefenso

-solo bromeaba-pronto recordó que no estaba lidiando con cualquiera, era Tojo Nozomi quien tenía en sus brazos, si no tenía cuidado podría quemarse-nunca te vi rechazar a tus pretendientes de esta forma-dio un giro inesperado a la conversación, sus palabras le produjeron una extraña opresión en el pecho, no le gustaba ver llorar a sus compañeras, pero odiaba que se le acercaran de esa forma superficial, ¿realmente que esperaban ellas cuando se le declaraban?, ni siquiera la conocían.

Seguramente expresaba lo que pensaba, porque la mirada juguetona de Nozomi cambio por una preocupada, se alejó un poco más para analizar su rostro, ¿Qué pretendía?

-¿no las rechazas para lastimarlas?

-ellas se lastiman solas-contesto con voz baja, casi tímida. Ella no quería lastimar a nadie, y de ser posible le gustaría llevarse mejor con ellas, pero como podía hacerlo si sus compañeras la idolatraban tanto que luego de un rechazo simplemente se distanciaban de ella.

-pero…-Nozomi dudo unos segundos, quizás ella no recibía tantas declaraciones a diario como Eli pero también había experimentado la soledad, como esa mañana cuando dejaron hacer grupos y las demás simplemente la excluyeron- podrías ser más amable cuando las rechazas

Eli la tomo de los hombros y la alejo suavemente, estaba abriéndose demasiado a su compañera y rival, eso no terminaría en nada bueno para ninguna.

-ser amable significa darles esperanzas-respondió con voz calmada, sin dejar de penetrar en esa mirada turquesa que la miraba entre triste y culpable

-pero…-trato de protestar una vez más, Eli solo se confundía más, ¿Por qué a Nozomi le importaba tanto eso?

-ellas también te tratan de forma "especial"-hizo comilla con los dedos, porque había escuchado muchas veces esa palabra y la odiaba

Nozomi soltó un suspiro, quizás en resignación o cansancio, desvió su mirada hacia el cielo oscuro. Eli sintió un molesto cosquilleo en su abdomen al ver el reflejo de las estrellas en esos hermosos turquesa, también elevo la mirada esperando que la sensación pasara pronto.

-y yo las trato de la misma manera-respondió con tono amable, una que jamás le había dirigido a ella, hasta ahora habían sido tonos de enojo y burla, así había sido desde el primer día.

Eli acaricio su mejilla, recordando el ardor que le produjo la mano de Nozomi allí semanas atrás, a primera vista no parece ser tan fuerte. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al recordar que tuvo la mejilla izquierda roja por tres días, ahora mismo le parecía gracioso aquel incidente.

-pero ellas también te evitaron-trató de entender porque Nozomi las defendía, si también habían sido indiferentes con ella, y esa mañana no fue la primera vez.

-eso no significa que yo deba hacerlo-respondió como si eso lo explicara todo, como si esa respuesta fuese tan simple como sonaba.

Ella lo había intentado muchas veces, ser más amable, pero eso solo la había confundido tanto a ella como a su entorno, prefirió crear un muro a su alrededor y verse inalcanzable, si la iban a tratar de forma especial entonces ella seria especial.

Eli acomodo sus cosas en su hombro, sentía cierta inquietud en su pecho, y había una pregunta que torturaba su mente desde semanas atrás, quizás esta era la oportunidad para resolverla.

-¿fue por eso que…-había tratado de olvidar el incidente del primer día, simplemente lo había bloqueado de su mente porque no quería relacionarse con esa odiosa peli morada, pero llegados a este punto quería saberlo-… me golpeaste?

-si-respondió sin titubear una vez más-hiciste llorar a una alumna de primero

-tu simplemente te metiste donde no te llamaron-le reprocho, aunque ya no guardara rencor de ello, en ningún momento lo sintió, solo odio el hecho de que se entrometiera en sus asuntos-y ella ni siquiera te agradeció, apostaría que te odia.

-no necesito su agradecimiento y tampoco me importa si me guarda resentimiento por estropear su declaración-respondió con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, recordando su primer día de clases en Otonokizaka y el cómo se conocieron-solo no me pareció correcto que le hablaras de esa forma frente a otras alumnas y profesores.

-ella se lo busco-ya ni recordaba el rostro de la alumna, recién empezaban las primeras horas del semestre y ya tenía tres declaración, aunque naturalmente la tercera se llevó la peor parte porque ella ya estaba molesta

-pudiste ser más amable con ella-se preguntó si alguna vez Nozomi no tendría alguna respuesta para todo lo que decía, quizás no llegaría tal situación.

-hasta mañana-intento una vez más despedirse, ya era tarde, la calle estaba un poco oscuro y se sentía cansada tanto física como mentalmente.

-¿y cómo responderás a mi declaración?-esta vez no la detuvo, pero estaba claro que no la dejaría ir tranquila sin molestarla.

-ya te respondí-contesto mientras se alejaba

-tú crees que yo no voy enserio-se dio un golpe en la frente, ¿Qué debía hacer para que Nozomi dejara de molestarla?

-y aunque lo fueras, no tengo interés en ti y lo sabes-una vez más se giró para enfrentar a la peli morada.

Se encontró con esos ojos turquesa a solo unos centímetros de su ostro, sí que era rápida la odiosa peli morada. Trato de no demostrar nerviosismo por su cercanía.

-entonces hare que lo tengas-nuevamente sintió los brazos ajenos rodear su cuello y el cuerpo de su compañera acercarse.

Ya no intento responder, porque Nozomi ya tenía una respuesta, siempre la tenía. Con la mirada la reto a que hiciera algo si se atrevía, la desafío para probar que tan ciertas eran sus palabras, y funciono.

Nozomi al no tener una respuesta más que esos zafiros fríos tomo distancia.

-Elichi, ya dije que eso no funciona conmigo-y una vez más Eli se molestó consigo misma por subestimar a su rival, era Tojo Nozomi, no cualquier otra alumna de Otonokizaka, Tojo Nozomi siempre tenía una respuesta, tanto verbal como corporal.

Sintió los cálidos y suaves labios de la peli morada sobre los suyos, unos escasos tres segundos, pero fue suficiente para que su cuerpo reconociera esa agradable sensación, aunque ella se auto-convencía que solo era curiosidad, jamás había besado a alguien, y Nozomi al ser la primera persona se sentía bien, por ser la primera, era solo eso, si le daba más importancia estaría dejando ganar a Nozomi.

-hasta mañana Elichi, regresa con cuidado-decía mientras cruzaba la calle vacía.

Eli vaciló un poco, no supo si repodar o simplemente seguir su camino y fingir que nada había pasado.

-Elichi-Eli se maldijo al momento en que busco esos turquesa que ya extrañaba-a partir de mañana iré enserio para que me creas-dijo desde la otra esquina, guiñándole un ojo y lanzándole un beso-estoy a tu cuidado

Eli la observo alejar, todo era solo un juego psicológico de Tojo Nozomi ¿cierto?

.

.

.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde esa tarde, Nozomi comprendió que se había equivocado al sacar una conclusión apresurada sobre Eli, quien a un comienzo le pareció alguien arrogante, descubrió que solo se protegía, si sus compañeras la veían inalcanzable y por eso la trataban diferente, entonces ella seria inalcanzable, tan sencillo como química. Se preguntó porque no lo había visto así desde el comienzo, pero concluyo que la misma Eli la confundía.

En este tiempo trato de aprender más sobre ella, que le gustaba y que no, porque podía llevarse bien con ciertas alumnas, como Maki y Nico, descubrió que cuando esta con ellas muestra un lado que jamás ve en clase, como verla avergonzada, tímida o alegre.

-¿Por qué tan molesta Elichi?-pregunto con una amplia sonrisa. Desde esa tarde Eli había empezado a tratar de llevarse mejor con el resto de las alumnas, pero era como si toda su molestia se enfocara en ella, porque o bien la ignoraba o terminaban discutiendo como las primeras semanas.

-por nada-respondió con tono cortante, mientras picaba los ingredientes.

Era la última clase de la semana, la profesora había dejado que preparen un platillo especial entre cuatro alumnas. Nozomi se había metido en el grupo de Eli, el cual solo tenía dos integrantes, la rubia misma y Nico, y había arrastrado a otra de sus compañeras con ella para completar el grupo.

Luego de esa tarde ella también estaba tratando de cambiar, ser más expresiva con sus compañeras, ser amable no sería suficiente para acercarse, porque los sentimientos no pueden llegar con solo eso, y lo entendió al comprender sus propios sentimientos hacia cierta rubia.

-¿no quieres ayuda con esas cebollas?-pregunto con tono juguetón, ella y sus otras dos compañeras ya habían terminado de preparar los otros ingredientes, lo único que faltaban eran las cebollas que a Eli tanto le estaba costando, pero era culpa de la misma rubia por haber sorteado los ingredientes.

-no la necesito-respondió testaruda, incluso a Nico, siendo su mejor amiga, había rechazado su ayuda. La pelinegra se había molestado por esto y ya no le había dirigido la palabra el resto de la clase.

-ya casi se nos acaba el tiempo-insistió la mayor, sabiendo que pronto Eli explotaría

Lo podía ver en su ceño fruncido, la mueca de sus labios, el sudor en su frente y la forma en como miraba a la pobre cebolla como si fuera responsable de su mal humor, y quizás en la cabeza de Eli la cebolla tenía la culpa por no dejarse picar y encima hacerla lagrimear.

-no pensé que Elichi fuera tan mala cocinando-comento la mayor, acercándose demás a Eli solo para que ella la escuchara-si no lo intentas mejor no podrás casarte-Eli la ignoro, pero faltaba poco-aunque aún puedes hacerlo conmigo, cocino muy bien.

Se sorprendió que Eli no le gritara como otras veces, siempre que lo hacía le recordaba a una gatita erizándose, y por eso últimamente se había esforzado en solo molestarla, quería descubrir todas las facetas de Eli. Esta vez sin embargo, la había mirado, pero no con odio o molestia, sino con vergüenza, incluso tenía el rostro rojo y podía jurar que salía vapor de su cabeza, era una respuesta que jamás se esperó.

-sa-sabes que bromeo-odiaba cuando caía en su propia broma, ahora ella estaba nerviosa, solo le había pasado un par de veces con Eli, como en la piscina, o esa tarde cuando Eli la abrazo.

-no hagas ese tipo de bromas-respondió la rubia, de forma amenazante y tímida, le sorprendió que lograra expresar ambas emociones al mismo tiempo.

Miro hacia el reloj de pared, ya solo quedaban cinco minutos antes de empezar a preparar los ingredientes, los demás grupos que ya habían acabado y ya estaban cocinando. Sin decir otra palabra tomo unas cuantas cebollas y comenzó a picarlas, Eli no protesto, pero si la miro de forma desafiante, como cada vez que tenían un "encuentro amistoso".

Luego de unos minutos Nico tuvo que intervenir, porque tenían más cebollas de las necesarias.

-¿Por qué Yakiniku?-pregunto Nico molesta, mientras vigilaba la carne, era el único ingrediente que faltaba cocer, antes de mezclar todo y servir.

-porque la profesora dijo un platillo especial-respondió Nozomi mientras probaba la salsa.

-ramen habría sido algo más fácil y "especial"-reprocho también Eli, pero habían decidido eso también por sorteo.

-Yakiniku es especial-respondió Nozomi con mucha confianza y seriedad. Con la cuchara que acababa de probar la salsa, volvió a tomar un poco y se la alcanzo a Eli-¿está bien de sabor?-pregunto con tono inocente.

Eli lo probo sin pensar, toda la sala se había llenado del delicioso aroma de la salsa, no quiso esperar o pararse a preguntar si estaba bien.

-esta delicioso-respondió con sinceridad, y porque no podría mentir con algo así, estaba considerando pedir la receta a Nozomi-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto al ver la cara de Nico llena de incredulidad, casi hasta miedo, como si viera a una extraña y no a su mejor amiga.

-es más rico luego de que Elichi lo probara-Eli se giró hacia Nozomi, comprendiendo a los pocos segundos la mirada extraña de Nico, Nozomi tenía de nuevo esa pequeña cucharita entre sus labios.

-eso…no es...-miro de nuevo hacia Nico-n-no es como si fuera un b-be-be…-le dio vergüenza el solo decir esa palabra-indirecto…

-eso es normal entre parejas-respondió Nozomi con tono de burla, ahora Nico la miraba a ella, como si buscara algo en ella que Eli no podía ver

-¡no somos nada!-Nozomi sonrió al reconocer el tono de su voz en Eli, lo usaba cuando estaba molesta.

-aun nada oficial, pero-llevo sus manos a sus labios, acariciándolos de forma sugerente, dando la indirecta a Eli quien se puso nerviosa de nuevo.

-ya está la carne-comento Nico, sacado de su burbuja al par, que habían pasado de estar peleando y casi matándose a coquetear en solo dos semanas de castigo, era poco tiempo si considerabas el mes y medio(casi dos) que habían pasado discutiendo.

.

-¿ahora se llevan bien?-pregunto Nico curiosa, mirándola desde el escritorio

Eli no respondió, porque simplemente no había nada que responder, por supuesto que no se llevaba bien con su odiosa compañera.

-¿se han besado?-cambio su pregunta, sorprendiendo a Eli, quien empezó a sentir como los colores se subían a su cabeza, ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso?, ¿acaso se dio cuenta?, ¿quizás Nozomi dijo algo?, ¡Seguro quería arruinar su reputación!

-¿q-que quieres decir?-pregunto nerviosa, mientras alzaba la mirada del piso y dejaba el trapeador a un lado. Quizás Nico solo estaba bromeando, no creía que Nozomi fuera capaz de difundir un rumor así corriendo el riesgo de también arruinar su imagen.

Nico la observo, como si analizara sus gestos o buscara algo en ella que Eli trataba de negar.

-nada, solo bromeaba-respondió luego de soltar un suspiro, como si hubiese descubierto un problema-deberías ser más sincera

-¿Qué…?-no pudo completar su pregunta, y en realidad Nico no parecía interesada en seguir el tema, dejo el libro que leía a un costado, tomando otro de la torre que estaba sobre el escritorio.

-ya termine de limpiar mi parte-Nozomi se acercaba con una brillante sonrisa, esa que decían que algo malo se avecinaba. Eli alzo sus defensas mientras la peli morada se acercaba-¿ya terminaste con tu castigo Nicochi?-pregunto burlona, sabiendo muy bien la respuesta

Nico alzo la vista unos segundos, prefirió no responderle y seguir con su lectura, Nozomi frunció un poco el ceño, pero termino por dejarlo pasar.

-¿ya terminaste Elichi?-ahora dirijo su atención hacia la rubia, quien se puso más alerta, no podía bajar la guardia con Nozomi cerca, y más teniendo a Nico de espectadora.

-casi-respondió con cautela y cierta indiferencia mientras volvía a su trabajo.

-¿quieres ayuda?-Eli sabía que Nozomi no ofrecía su ayuda por ser amable, ¡Por supuesto que no!, quería molestarla frente a su mejor amiga, no podía seguir dejándose humillar.

-no la necesito-respondió de forma tajante y segura, dándose una felicitación interna por no sonar nerviosa como otras ocasiones.

-¿y tú Nicochi?-pregunto la mayor mientras tomaba asiento al costado de Nico, esto alerto a Eli, no supo porque pero sintió algo inquietante en su pecho, un extraño malestar que la dejo confundida.

-seguro, lee cinco horas en vez de mi-respondió la pelinegra sin despegar su mirada del libro.

-habría sido más fácil si aceptabas dar las cinco vueltas a la cancha-respondió la mayor con tono suave y divertido.

Eli de reojo las observo, la sensación molesta no desaparecía, y a diferencia de ella Nico no parecía tener problemas con la presencia de la peli morada, quizás solo estaba preocupada por su amiga, en un descuido Nozomi podría hacerle algo, ¡No podía bajar la guardia!

-¿Quién soporta eso?-Nico por fin respondió a la mirada curiosa de Nozomi con una de horror por la sola idea-son cinco vueltas, ¡cinco!-enseño la mano para enfatizar su punto

-pero habrías terminado en menos de una hora, en su lugar ahora tienes que leer cinco horas-Eli miro en esas esmeraldas la curiosidad, se preguntó qué pasaría por su cabeza morada. Nico preferiría hacer cualquier cosa menos sudar, y por eso mismo la profesora de deporte la había castigado por saltarse tantas veces su clase.

-me gusta la lectura-respondió nerviosa-además pronto vendrán los exámenes, y solo queda una semana para la obra…

No termino de hablar, Nozomi se puso de pie, se despidió con una tímida sonrisa y se fue.

-esa chica es rara-menciono Nico luego de que Nozomi cerrara la puerta.

Eli no respondió, pero algo en la mirada de Nozomi la dejo preocupada, aunque lo odiase admitir.

-¿quieres que te acompañe?-respondió en su lugar, cuando al fin había terminado, se preguntó si Nozomi hacia bien su trabajo, solía terminar antes que ella aunque hacían lo mismo.

-claro, me dan miedo las bibliotecas y ya es tarde-respondió la pelinegra volviendo a su lectura, ya antes había tenido esa clase de castigos y le había ido peor cuando trataba de pasarse de lista.

-es el club de literatura-comento Eli mientras guardaba los utensilios de limpieza.

El casillero estaba cerca de la puerta, y por la ventana en esta pudo ver una cabellera roja. Una sonrisa divertida se asomó en sus labios al descubrir lo que ocurría, Maki jamás admitiría que estaba preocupada por Nico, pero tenía una tsundere manera de demostrarlo.

-debo hacer algo-tomo sus cosas sin darle tiempo a Nico a responder-nos vemos mañana-alcanzo a escuchar un "traidora", pero seguro Nico prefería también la compañía de Maki a la suya.

Al salir descubrió a Maki tratando de ocultarse, pero al no haber ningún lugar simplemente la miro sonrojada, tartamudeando y seguramente formulando alguna excusa la cual no tardo en salir

-m-mi profesora de matemáticas dejo una tarea, no había el libro que busco en la biblioteca y vine acá, ¡que sepas que me mandaron los de la biblioteca!-empezó a jugar con su cabella de forma nerviosa, mientras trataba de ocultar su sonrojo-… no es que quiera venir

-si claro-respondió con una pequeña risita-nos vemos mañana Maki, cuida de Nico-y se fui, sin darle tampoco tiempo a responder.

Sintió cierto alivio al ver el cielo a un claro, a comparación de otras veces que salía cuando el cielo estaba oscuro, pensó que como aún era temprano podría ir a la pastelería y comprarle algo a su hermana menor, hace semanas que no coincidía con ella, para cuando llegaba a casa solía encontrarla durmiendo o bien estudiando.

Mientras caminaba pensó en el último comentario de Nico que hizo que Nozomi se fuera, el cambio en su expresión fue notable, pero se preguntó si realmente era eso, en los ensayo Nozomi parecía divertirse, dudaba que fueran los nervios por estar a solo una semana del festival cultural, esta última semana sería la difícil, no solo por los ensayos o el castigo de la directora.

Soltó un suspiro mientras recordaba la propuesta de café de maids de la mayor, ¿Por qué las demás aceptaron?, era una idea bastante trivial, pero fue por votos y a la mayoría le gusto, aunque supo que había clases peores, como la de Maki que harían un café con trajes de animales, y por lo que supo Maki estaría vestida de gato, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios ante la idea, se preguntó cómo es que Maki había aceptado eso.

-una semana más-susurro para sí misma, un día antes del festival terminara el castigo, quizás si había servido de algo, aunque solía discutir aun con Nozomi, ya no era como las primeras veces, o al menos así lo sentia ella, podría decir que incluso sentia empatía por la mayor, era extraña pero también interesante, solo eso.

Trataba de convencerse de ello mientras llevaba una mano al pecho y sentia lo fuerte que se agitaba, era solo empatía ¿Cierto?, no podía ser nada más. Aunque eso decía su cabeza, su corazón gritaba algo más, sobre todo cuando recordaba esa suave y burlona sonrisa, ese brillo misterioso en sus turquesa, se sentia hipnotizada cada vez que hacia contacto con ese par de esmeraldas, o ese… agito la cabeza para quitársela de la cabeza, solo era curiosidad, ¡solo eso!

.

-¿Por qué una pastelería?-le pregunto, con tono serio y ligeramente cansado. Imaginó que tendría mucho trabajo, pero al menos agradecía que pudiera compartir unos minutos con ella antes de volver a irse.

-porque era lo más cercano-respondió con una tímida sonrisa

Él la observo fijamente para luego soltar un suspiro, llevo la tasa de café a sus labios. Nozomi solía sentirse nerviosa con su presencia, pero a la vez impaciente y feliz, no pudo despegar su mirada a ninguna de sus acciones y expresiones.

-hoy preparamos Yakiniku en clase, si habría sabido que estabas por la ciudad te habría traído-comento, mientras jugaba con la fresa de su trozo de pastel, él no respondió y esto no le sorprendió-… ¿y mamá?-se animó a preguntar-¿podrán venir?-aún mantenía la esperanza de que pudieran llegar a tiempo, aunque ya habían hablado del tema varias veces por teléfono.

-¿la conoces?-pregunto, Nozomi supo que no quería responderle porque era una respuesta negativa, solo suspiro mientras dirigía su atención hacia donde su padre indicaba.

Se sorprendió de encontrarse con unos curiosos y extrañamente molestos zafiros, aunque su enojo era diferente a otras ocasiones.

-es una amiga…-se puso en pie para ir a saludarla, es lo que las amigas hacen, pero en su caso se puso de pie para alejarse un momento de su padre, solo había dado unos pasos cuando Eli simplemente dio media vuelta y se fue, seguro había ido a comprar ahí, pero se fue, como si quisiera evitar su presencia. Nozomi no lo entendió, pero un extraño malestar se instaló en su pecho al ver el ultimo destello de frialdad en ese intenso azul, ¿había hecho algo mal?, quizás molestarla todo el día, pero la forma en como la miro era diferente, no podía explicarlo en palabras, solo que era diferente.

-parece que tenía prisa…-se giró hacia su padre, un hombre con apariencia demasiado joven para su edad, fácilmente podría pasar por un joven de 25 años para los 38 que tenía, aunque solía tener una expresión cansada la mayoría de las veces, su cabello era de un castaño claro y sus ojos un verde suave-como yo-tomo sus cosas y espero a que le respondiera algo.

-ve con cuidado-Nozomi sintió un molesto escozor en sus ojos pero no lo demostró, hizo una leve reverencia y se retiró.

No iban a asistir al festival cultural, ninguno de los dos… llevo una mano al rostro y se tallo los ojos, ya no era una niña, aunque de todas formas igual dolía. Agito el rostro para quitarse esos molestos recuerdos de su infancia, solo era otro año sin sus padres, trato de animarse.

.

.

.

Dos días, no uno sino dos, eso sin contar el fin de semana que torturo su mente tratando de sacársela de la cabeza, pero dos días, ¡dos!

Ella era la que ignoraba, a ella jamás la ignoraban, ¡jamás!. Sin embargo ahí estaba Nozomi haciéndole la ley del hielo desde hace dos días, las únicas palabras y miradas que habían cruzado fueron en los ensayos, pero eran expresiones y sensaciones vacías, la mayor parecía tener la mente ocupada en otra cosa, y era como si estuviera en un modo automático, porque no expresaba ni decía nada que no fuera necesario.

-...se-san-¿sería el tipo de la pastelería?, ¿sería su novio?, no era ciega, Nozomi era hermosa, seguro tendría varios pretendientes pero jamás imagino que tendría pareja. ¡Pero no era razón para que la ignorara!

Tampoco es que le importara que Nozomi le hablara, hasta hace unas semanas habría dado cualquier cosa con tal de que Tojo Nozomi no le dirigiera ni la palabra ni la mirada, pero ahora era diferente, estaba segura que Nozomi así lo veía también, o quizás solo quería creerlo.

-…yase-san-Agito la cabeza, estaba actuando de forma egoísta y posesiva sin notarlo, era casi como si fueran… ¿celos?. Una sonrisa forzada y nerviosa apareció en su rostro, por supuesto que no, eso sería ridículo, que tontería, debía estar enferma si creía que sentir celos por Tojo Nozomi, debía ser otra cosa.

Quizás preocupación, eso tenía más lógica, hasta hace semanas la odiaba, ahora podría asegurar que ya no, que quizás sentía por ella hasta cierta empatía y curiosidad, si, era solo eso. Se cruzó de brazos mientras asentía, satisfecha con su conclusión.

-…a…se-san-Pero entonces ¿Por qué Nozomi la ignoraba?, ella no era así, ella la saludaba aunque sabía que no le respondería el saludo, solía buscar cualquier excusa para hablarle y molestarle, Nozomi era así y estaba bien, pero ahora simplemente parecía encerrada en sus pensamientos como si no le importara lo que ocurriera en el exterior.

Busco a la mayor con la mirada, ella simplemente tenía la mirada fija en la ventana, ajena a la clase y al mundo. No pudo evitar burlarse internamente de ella, si el profesor la descubriera distraída seguro no la perdonaría por muy buenas notas que tenga, y encima era la clase de historia, el profesor más estricto de todo Otonokizaka era quien llevaba el curso, se preguntó porque aún no se habría jubilado el viejo. Volvió su vista al frente encontrándose cara a cara con una sombría mirada.

-¿Tojo-san es más interesante que mi clase?-pregunto, confundiendo a Eli, no solo no entendía la pregunta ni la comparación, sino se preguntaba como había hecho para aparecer de repente frente suyo, juraba que hace unos minutos estaba en la pizarra empezando a escribir. Miro hacia la pizarra encontrándola llena de gráficos, algunos dibujos y muchas letras.

Se puso de pie, lo hizo más por impulso sin detenerse a pensar. No sabía por dónde empezar a explicar su falta, y de alguna forma sintió la mirada de Nozomi sin verla, lo sabía, sentía esas cálidas esmeraldas sobre ella, quizás mirándola con curiosidad o burla, se sintió más avergonzada al recordar la pregunta del profesor, no sabía que respuesta dar.

-m-me siento un poco mal…-era mala mintiendo, pero al menos lo intento-lo siento… no volverá a pasar-termino con una leve inclinación, esperando el castigo del docente.

-si te sientes mal ve a enfermería-levanto la vista encontrando la mirada preocupada de su profesor, no imagino que lo convencería de verdad-tú y Tojo-san han estado trabajando mucho estas últimas semanas-miro hacia la peli morada, quien tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas-ambas deberían ir a enfermería y descansar al menos unas horas.

Eli no tuvo tiempo de responder, tardo en procesar las palabras del docente, en realidad se sentia cansada y algo estresada, pero no era para tanto, no quería saltarse su clase, aunque ya lo había estado haciendo. Sintió una mano suave y cálida tomar la suya.

.

Nozomi se sentia nerviosa, no recordaba haberse sentido así alguna vez. Estaba confundida y ¿emocionada?, sentia como su corazón latía de emoción por tener a Eli a solo unos pasos de ellas.

Ambas estaban recostadas en camas juntas, Eli tenía la mirada perdida en el techo, mientras que ella no podía despegar su mirada de ese hermoso y perfecto rostro.

-¿en qué piensas Elichi?-decidió preguntar, la doctora las había dejado solas por un par de horas, debía aprovechar el tiempo a solas que tenía con la rubia.

Ella hizo un mohín y le dio la espalda, encontró tierno su gesto. Dudó si insistir o no, antes de llegar no había sentido ni cansancio ni sueño, pero ahora mismo sus parpados le pesaban, quizás las pocas horas de sueño que había tenido estas últimas semanas empezaban a cobrarle factura, a las dos. Podía escuchar la pesada y cansada respiración de Eli, seguramente luchando por no dormirse.

-Elichi-volvió a llamarla, sabía que estaba despierta, lo sentia, era inexplicable pero era una sensación real-ven-pidió con tono suave y casi necesitado.

Fue una verdadera sorpresa para ella ver como Eli se incorporaba, cerraba las cortinas de su cama y se metía a la suya, cerrando también las cortinas.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le pregunto seria, pero en su mirada no podía ocultar su preocupación. Quizás si le había afectado que la ignorara, pero no era algo que hubiese querido hacer, al menos no intencionalmente. Solía distanciarse de su entorno cuando discutía con sus padres, porque lo que ocurrió esa tarde fue una discusión, una un tanto extraña pero así era su familia, trasmitiendo más con acciones y miradas que con palabras.

Sintió un molesto ardor en los ojos, los cerró y disimulo frotarlos por sueño, una vez más se sorprendió de las acciones de Eli, la tomo de la muñeca apartando sus manos.

-¿Qué es?-insistió, de nuevo seria, podía ver un destello de molestia en sus orbes cielo, pero sobre todo preocupación.

Nozomi no respondió, se movió hacia un extremo de la cama para que Eli pudiera estar más cómoda, las camas eran individuales pero pudieron ingeniárselas, y mejor si podían usar eso de excusa para estar más cerca.

Eli no lo disimulo, la tomo de la cintura y la apego más a su cuerpo, sin desconectar en ningún momento sus miradas.

Nozomi se sintió nerviosa, solía ocurrir cuando miraba demasiado tiempo esos intensos zafiros, y para que negarlo, también se sentía dichosa cuando Eli enfocaba su intensa mirada sobre ella, quizás el profesor de historia exagero con su comentario anterior, pero esos días había sentido una familiar mirada sobre ella, una que la estremecía.

-¿Elichi quiere saber?-pregunto con tono juguetón, disfrutando de tener toda la atención de Eli. Se vio obligada a bajar la vista, Eli la ponía demasiado nerviosa.

-quiero saber-sintió un toque suave en su mejilla, esto volvió a sorprenderla, el ligero calor en sus mejillas incremento, ahora no podría disimularlo, y menos teniendo a Eli así de cerca.

No quería responder, no solo porque se vería débil ante Eli, sino que quería disfrutar de ese momento, no imagino que con solo una mirada de su persona especial sus preocupaciones podrían disiparse tan fácilmente, como si esas preocupaciones no fueran lo suficientemente importantes como para tomarlas en cuenta, se había acostumbrado a ellas a lo largo de los años, jamás había encontrado una distracción para no pensar en ellas.

Eli no era una distracción, era algo más, algo que tenía miedo de admitir, pero que a la vez ya había aceptado semanas atrás, se preguntó si era correspondida, aunque podía leer la mirada de Eli, no podía decir lo mismo con sus acciones, la confundía como ahora.

-no quiero decirlo, Elichi-susurro mientras se incorporaba un poco, lo suficiente para acercarse a Eli y sus rostros se separan por solo centímetros.

La mirada azul de Eli empezó a brillar, un tímido sonrojo decoro sus mejillas blancas. Nozomi no pudo evitar sonreír al descubrir que era correspondida, no necesitaban palabras, Eli por más que lo negar también lo sabía.

Sintió la otra mano de Eli acariciar su cabello, con un toque tan suave como el de una pluma, teniendo cuidado o quizás paciencia, no había prisa.

Nozomi se inclinó un poco, ya lo habían hecho antes, pero esta vez era diferente, ambas eran más consientes, ambas estaban permitiendo que la otra viera a través de ella, que descubriera sus secretos y preocupaciones atreves de sus miradas.

Sintió como Eli la atraía hacia ella para hacer ese contacto que tanto había extrañado. Los labios de Eli eran suaves y dulces.

-chocolate-susurro a los segundos siguientes, mientras se relamía los labios. El sonrojo de Eli se incrementó, provocando una pícara sonrisa en la mayor

-vainilla-respondió Eli con voz tímida y avergonzada, pero con una mirada decidida.

Volvió atraerla hacia ella, para que este beso fuera más largo y explorado.

Nozomi dejo salir un suspiro de sus labios cuando Eli invirtió posiciones, acomodándose sobre ella, sin importar lo que ocurriera, las consecuencias de sus acciones, o lo que sea que viniera, quería disfrutar de ese momento, quería disfrutar de las sensaciones que tanto había negado.

-Elichi…-susurro contra los labios de la rubia-me gustas…-ya lo había dicho antes, pero quería demostrarle que iba enserio, que su manera de demostrarlo era así, en realidad le daba miedo ser más abierta, pero por Eli lo haría.

Eli no respondió, volvió a besarla, con más confianza y anhelo, como si respondiera a su declaración con ese íntimo contacto.

Nozomi rodeo su cuello atrayéndola más a su cuerpo, Eli despertaba en su interior sensaciones nuevas y maravillosas, sentia un poco de miedo por lo fuerte y rápido que latía su corazón en ese momento, ¿sería normal?, ¿el de Eli latiría de la misma forma?

-Nozomi…-susurro contra su odio, provocando en ella un agradable escalofrío que recorrió y estremeció su columna.-tú me…

Nozomi la empujo, sorprendiendo a Eli y a ella misma, el miedo que había estado sintiendo volvió con más fuerza, golpeando su mente de pensamientos negativos.

¿Y si Eli solo jugaba?, ¿y si esta era su venganza por todas las provocaciones?, ¿y si en realidad Eli no la correspondía? En realidad no conocía a la menor como le gustaría, pero también era culpa suya, no solo por no intentar acercarse a Eli de forma amistosa, sino que no sabía cómo hacerlo, quizás solo tuvo suerte al hacerse amiga de Rin y Umi, en realidad veía a Eli inalcanzable.

-¿Nozomi?-por primera vez la menor la miraba con sinceridad y transparencia, permitiéndole ver su interior, ¿Qué otra prueba quería?, estuvo a punto de responder a su declaración.

-no es nada…-respondió desviando la mirada, se sentia como un sueño cada vez que conectaba la mirada con Eli, pero cuando la mágica conexión terminaba se sentia como volver a la realidad, que era lo que estaba experimentado ahora mismo.

Sintió incomodo tener a Eli sobre ella, que sus cuerpos estén tan juntos, que su reparación choque contra su cuello, que su mano…, no, no podía estar ahí… quizás era algo más…se sintió inquieta por la extraña sensación en su cuerpo. Se animó a bajar la mirada, encontrando la mano de Eli demasiado cerca de su pecho.

Trato de apartarse, pero Eli coloco ambas manos a sus costados para impedírselo. Su mirada seguía siendo intensa, podía sentirlo, no se atrevía o buscar sus zafiros, sino volvería a perderse en ellos.

-Elichi-pidió con voz tímida y débil

Eli no respondió, seguramente ordenando sus ideas, o quizás estaría en la misma situación que ella, confundida.

Sintió como se inclinaba, podía sentir su rápida y caliente respiración contra la piel de su cuello. No quería mirarla o volvería a caer en la tentación, pero quizás no hacía falta hacerlo. Sintió los suaves labios de Eli sobre su piel, tuvo que morderse el labio para contener cualquier sonido extraño que pudiera escaparse de sus labios. El contacto duro solo unos segundos, donde volvió a sentir la mirada de Eli, como si pidiera permiso para seguir, ¿estaba bien seguir?

Eli encontró antes que ella la respuesta, volvió a inclinarse y besar una vez más su cuello, era incomodo sentir eso, una sensación agradable pero incomoda, podía decir hasta molesta, porque sus labios le dolían de tanto contenerse, se asustó al sentir mucha calor en su abdomen y pecho… ¿Cómo si quisiera más?

Sintió como los labios de Eli subían hasta su mandíbula, soltó un suspiro de alivio. Pero duro poco al sentir los labios ajenos en otra zona sensible.

-Nozomi-volvió a susurrar contra su oreja, cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentirlos labios de Eli presionar contra su lóbulo, ¿Cómo sabía dónde hacerlo?, le molesto la idea de que Eli tuviera experiencia en el tema, aunque en realidad lo dudaba, quizás solo se dejaba guiar con sus reacciones- también siento lo mismo…

Fue suficiente, y era lo que en realidad Nozomi quería escuchar, aunque le diera miedo admitir, porque no creía que alguien pudiera verla de forma especial, no lo creía real.

-no imagine que fueras una llorona-comento con tono bromista y suave. Nozomi no respondió, dejo que esas negativas lágrimas salieron al exterior y aliviaran su interior.

Sintió los labios de Eli sobre sus mejillas, secando su rostro de las gotitas saladas. Sonrió ante el gesto de Eli.

-y yo que fueras tan cariñosa-comento con su usual tono juguetón, permitiendo que sus miradas volvieran a formar esa conexión que solo ellas podían lograr.

Eli se inclinó una última vez hacia ella conectando sus labios en un toque suave pero reconfortante que duro solo dos segundos.

No preguntaron qué pasaría ahora, quizás eso arruinaría el momento, en un acuerdo silencioso ambas coincidieron que esa conversación podrían tenerla más adelante.

Eli volvió acomodarse a su lado, la abrazo con delicadeza dejándose rendir al cansancio de las últimas semanas, Nozomi no pudo mantener mucho tiempo sus ojos abiertos, disfruto los últimos segundos de conciencia ver el rostro relajado de Eli.

 _ **(CONTINUARA)**_

.

.

.

 **Y aquí el oneshot de la semana uwu**

 **xD creo que ya ha pasado más de un año desde la última actualización owo"**

 **alguien sigue por acá (?**


	22. Del odio al amor (Parte II)

_-… ¡me gustas!-había casi gritado la joven, por el color de su listón dedujo que sería una alumna de recién ingreso, era la tercera del día y recién era el primer día de clases, ¿Por qué las chicas se le declaraban?, ¿Qué esperaban realmente de ella?_

 _Soltó un suspiro mientras analizaba ese rostro sonrojado e infantil, no presto mucha atención a sus facciones, ni siquiera tenía ganas de responder._

 _Simplemente le dio la espalda y siguió, ignorando las miradas curiosas de otras alumnas, de algunos profesores que simplemente se quedaron como espectadores sin atreverse a intervenir, de todas formas miraban la situación cada año, a ella entrando a Otonokizaka y recibiendo una serie de declaraciones, incluso en primer año, en su primer día ya tuvo una declaración._

 _-espera…-sintió un tímido agarre en su manga, estaba molesta, no, quizás irritada, ¿Qué esperaban de ella?_

 _Se giró lentamente, mientras ponía su expresión más fría y seria._

 _-no tengo interés en ti-no se inmuto al ver las lágrimas de la joven, tampoco se preocupó de que algunas alumnas empezaran a murmurar entre ellas. Con un movimiento brusco se deshizo del débil agarre de su kouhai y siguió su camino._

 _O ese era el plan, solo había dado dos pasos cuando una mano impacto de lleno contra su mejilla izquierda, casi termina haciéndole perder el equilibrio._

 _Tardo unos segundos en procesar lo que acababa de suceder, alguien la había golpeado, ¡alguien se había atrevido a golpearla!_

 _Borrosamente distinguió el suelo y un par de zapatos frente suyo, "que fuerza", fue lo primero que paso por su mente mientras trataba de mantener la conciencia._

 _¿La alumna de primero?, no, aun podía escuchar su débil sollozo a sus espaldas, ¿Quién se había atrevido a golpearla?, ¿Nico?, no había nadie más que se atrevería, pero Nico no iría tan lejos solo por hacer llorar a una kouhai, aunque si sabía que le molestaba que hiciera eso._

 _Lentamente subió la mirada, la joven llevaba las medias hasta los muslos, y se veía más desarrollada, no era Nico. Su mirada siguió recorriendo ese desarrollado cuerpo, se encontró con un listón verde, ¡alguien de su mismo año la había golpeado!, eso le daba más derecho a responder, si fuera una kouhai quizás respetaría, quizás._

 _Su mirada siguió subiendo, se encontró con unos labios rozados, una nariz pequeña y unos… imponente orbes turquesa, que brillaban como dos esmeraldas._

 _Jamás imagino que esa misma joven le terminaría dándole tantos problemas, confiada en que la nueva no sabía su lugar, por eso no había presentado queja contra ella a la directora. Era el primer día y no quería problemas, pero sus problemas iniciaron desde el momento que hizo contacto con esas hechizantes esmeraldas._

.

.

.

El día había llegado, no podía negar que sentía nervios pero también emoción, su clase había trabajado mucho por esta obra, y en realidad había escuchado que era una de las más esperadas.

Luego de ese día, ambas se habían evitado mutuamente, se había arriesgado demasiado al exponer sus sentimientos. Constantemente se recriminaba de la razón, pero ya estaba hecho, tampoco era que estuviera arrepentida, solo un poco… técnicamente… se había declarado a Tojo Nozomi.

Era lo último que imaginaria hacer hace un mes, pero fue lo que hizo.

-Ayase-san más realismo-escucho la voz estricta de la docente. Todo ese mes había sido bastante flexible y casi podría decir indiferente con la obra, pero ahora extrañamente estaba más seria-es la última escena con Julieta antes de la tragedia, deben dejar emocionados a todo el auditorio-dijo con pose dramática y ahora emocionada.

Eli solo asintió, mirando con timidez esos curiosos orbes turquesa, una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en el rostro de su compañera peli morada.

-Elichi podría intentar besarme enserio también-y aunque quería fingir ese tono juguetón con el que solía provocarla, solo salió algo forzado, y Eli también lo percibió, ambas estaban nerviosas desde ese día, y esto estaba perjudicando su último ensayo.

-lo intentare-contesto de forma retadora. Ella había dado un paso mayor cuando se le declaro a Nozomi, y aunque en ese momento acordaron mutuamente no decir nada más por el momento, no se esperó que Nozomi la evitara, aunque ella también lo hizo, pero ahora era el turno de la peli morada dar el siguiente paso, era lo que ambas querían ¿cierto?, ¿y si era algo que ella solo quería?, ¿realmente le gustaba Nozomi?

Pensar esto la puso nerviosa, sintió calor en sus mejillas pero prefirió ignorarlo. Volvió a su posición esperando la orden de la docente para empezar de nuevo.

¿Le gustaba?, ya lo había admitido ante Nozomi, pero aún no se convencía del todo ella misma… era vergonzoso admitirlo, y el que la mayor no haya intentado nada más desde ese día provocaba más inseguridad en ella.

La docente dio la señal, y lo estaba haciendo bien con su encuentro con Julieta, era una despedida luego de que el príncipe de Verona desterrara a Romeo, ambos prometiendo volver a verse. Las siguientes escenas serían más trágicas, cuando Romeo piensa que Julieta está muerta y el fatídico final, no le hacía mucha ilusión esto último pero así era la historia.

Eli envolvió a Nozomi en sus brazos, trasmitiendo quizás sus sentimientos, escucho un suspiro relajado de Nozomi contra su hombro, y como sus manos se aferraron a su ropa.

-te amo…-susurro, era lo que decía el guion, pero la forma en que lo trasmitió tenía mucho más sentimientos, emociones que ya aceptaba pero que le daba miedo transmitirlas.

-también yo… Romeo-Nozomi se separó del abrazo, conectando su mirada con ese hermoso azul que tanto la estremecía-te quiero…-susurro solo para Eli.

Ambas se sonrojaron, porque sus palabras y miradas no solo trasmitían lo que sus personajes sentían, sino eran sus propios sentimientos.

Eli se inclinó lentamente hacia la mayor. Recordó con cierta gracia el comentario de Nico semanas atrás, tenía razón, ser Romeo era mucho mejor, le daba más ventaja el hecho de ser un poco más alta.

Sus labios casi se rozaban, podían sentir el caliente aliento de Nozomi contra sus labios, su rápida respiración, sus cuerpos acercándose más…

-¡perfecto!-grito emocionada la profesora sorprendiéndolas.

Eli se separó bruscamente sonrojándose en el proceso, tuvo que cubrirse con el antebrazo para al menos disimularlo, aunque de todas formas tenían todas las miradas puestas en ellas, las de sus compañeras, los del equipo de ambientación, y algunas alumnas curiosas sentadas en el auditoria.

-…bien-termino la explicación la profesora, una que no presto atención-ya es momento de cambiar con los que están en el café, disfruten del festival.

Gran parte de la mañana se habían enfocado en ensayar, y las últimas escenas las habían actuado en el escenario para ir acostumbrándose. Su clase se había dividido por igual, para los que participaban en la obra, los encargados de cocina en el café, los que ayudaban detrás del escenario, los que servían los platillos, y Nico.

Así era como Nozomi lo había dividido el día anterior, la pelinegra era usada de mensajera, pero también era quien llevaba los horarios, para que todas trabajaran y también tuvieran su tiempo de descanso para disfrutar del festival.

-¿no se supone que es un café de sirvientas?-pregunto luego de salir del probador improvisado que habían hecho en la cocina-¿Por qué el mío es de mayordomo?

-fue idea de Nozomi-respondió Nico, con expresión aburrida y quizás celosa, a Eli siempre le quedaba todo bien.

Eli se sorprendió de verla también con traje de mayordomo, debía decir que se veía tierna, quizás porque era más pequeña, pero en ella lo sentía raro. Entro de nuevo al probador viéndose en el espejo de la pared, sus compañeras habían pensado en todo. Se veía extraña, el traje de Romeo era bastante varonil y elegante, si no fuera porque Otonokizaka era una preparatoria de mujeres seguro la habrían confundido con un chico, pero este traje resultaba demasiado su figura femenina, por eso lo veía extraño.

Miro el reflejo de Nico, quien estaba cruzada de brazos y la veía con recelo, ¿Por qué esa mirada?, si a ella le quedaba mucho mejor.

-Elichi se ve hermosa-no había notado cuando Nozomi había llegado, pero encontró su reflejo al lado opuesto de Nico, grabándola con una cámara.

Se sonrojo un poco por las palabras de la mayor, pudo ver una expresión de burla en su mejor amiga.

-ya se pasó un minuto-dijo la pelinegra con voz exigente mientras revisaba su carpeta y hacia comparaciones con su celular.

.

No había podido despegar su mirada de ella en toda la mañana, esa incomodad que habían sentido esos últimos días poco a poco se iba disipando, luego de ese último ensayo se convenció que debía hablar con Eli, no podía seguir huyendo, y al parecer, Ei estaba esperando que ella diera el siguiente paso, la rubia siendo tan reservada había expuesto sus sentimientos ante ella abiertamente.

-Nozomi, tenemos mucho trabajo-no recordaba desde cuando Eli había empezado a llamarla por su nombre, y esto la avergonzó un poco, solo un poco, no lo admitiría jamás ante Eli.

-prefiero seguir grabando a Elichi-respondió con una traviesa sonrisa y un guiño coqueto, que puso instantáneamente nerviosa a la rusa.

-mesa cinco-grito alguien desde atrás de las cortinas, donde se preparaban los postres.

Nozomi sonrió al ver a Eli tratando de ignorarla, sabía cuándo trataba de hacerlo, no le dirigía la mirada, se preguntó cuánto duraría esto.

-¿no vas a trabajar?-pregunto Nico desde la cocina, un poco molesta, seguramente por verla hacer nada a diferencia del resto, pero nadie se quejaba, quizás sentirían alivio de que ella y Eli se lleven bien. Sintió gracia al recordar sus inicios con Eli.

-prefiero ver a Elichi trabajar-respondió sonriente mientras veía a Eli salir con los pedidos de la mesa cinco.

La enfocó con la cámara y siguió sus movimientos. Al parecer Nico estaba hablando pero no le presto la suficiente atención. Sintió un extraño malestar al ver cómo le sonreían las jóvenes de la mesa cinco, eran tres alumnas de primer año, estaban sonrojadas y al parecer pedían una foto a Eli, porque una saco su celular y lo señalo.

Se sorprendió de que Eli aceptara, no pensó que la rubia aceptara ese tipo de cosas, o antes no lo habría hecho, pero Eli se había esforzado estas semanas por ser más sociable.

-ve ayudar-escucho a Nico comentar

-prefiero ver a Elichi traba…-no termino la frase, una de las alumnas había tomado a Ei del brazo y acercado sus rostro para sacarse otra foto.

-si prefieres observarla no habrá ningún cambio-respondió la pelinegra mientras ingresaba a la cocina de nuevo.

-eso ya lo sé-susurro para ella mimas mientras observaba a Eli sonreír nerviosa, quizás incomoda de la situación, pero igual la encontraba linda.

Debía hablar con ella.

.

Tenía solo treinta minutos de descanso, ¿Por qué las demás tenían una hora?, "es porque eres el personaje principal", se respondió así misma cansada.

Al menos ese día sería el último, ya no tenía castigo, ya no tendría que quedarse hasta tarde por los ensayos, y el semestre terminaba en dos semanas, estarían llena de exámenes pero podía con ello. No podía esperar a que comenzaran sus vacaciones.

-¿y a donde iremos Elichi?-se preguntó si realmente podría disfrutarlo. Quizás debía ir a visitar a su abuela, tenía dos semanas de vacaciones, pero también desea hacer un viaje en familia por los centros turísticos de Japón, extrañaba su tiempo en familia luego de ese estresante mes-vamos a que nos lean el futuro-dijo señalando una clase, Eli una vez más la ignoro mientras pensaba en sus prontas vacaciones, necesitaba tener la mente ocupada para no pensar en lo bien que se sentía el cuerpo de Nozomi aferrado al suyo, ambas caminaban con los brazos entrelazados, y quizás Nozomi no era consciente de lo realmente cerca que estaban, o solo lo hacía por molestarla.

Nozomi soltó su brazo para tomarla de la mano y hacerla entrar a la sala antes mencionada. Eli no se resistió, pero el contacto de sus mansos igual la ponía nerviosa.

-que oscuro-susurro Nozomi emocionada-quizás sea una casa del terror.

Esta vez Eli fue quien la tomo del brazo, afuera decía "casa de la fortuna", pero esto no se veía como las aulas normales donde había una joven frente a una esfera brillante y moviendo las manos de forma ridícula como si de verdad viera algo.

-por aquí por favor-ambas se sobresaltaron al escuchar una voz de entre la oscuridad, pero agradecieron saber que si había alguien.

-gracias Honoka-chan-respondió Nozomi de nuevo emocionada. Eli no la reconoció al instante por ese extraño maquillaje de calavera, y con ese traje negro, encima tenía una capucha que ocultaba su cabello cobrizo. Era la misma que solía andar con Sonoda y Minami, lo que significaba que estaban en la clase de segundo.

Debía mantener la compostura, no podía permitirse que la vean asustada, no a ella, era Ayase Eli, ella no se asustaba.

Siguieron a Honoka en silencio, la habitación solo se hacía más tétrica a cada paso que daban, al menos ya había algo de luz, unas pequeñas linternas en el suelo guiaban su camino, había muchas cortinas oscuras, muchas veces casi cae por culpa de ellas, pero Nozomi no la soltó en ningún momento; internamente agradeció este gesto.

-¿Qué desean saber?-escucharon otra voz conocida.

Kotori estaba sentada en el suelo, frente a una esfera brillante, y con un traje extraño de gitana. Umi estaba parada a su costado, sosteniendo una vela con llamas verdes en una mano, y en la otra un libro oscuro, a diferencia de sus compañeras que estaban metidas en su papel, ella se veía aburrida y ligeramente avergonzada de que la vean en esa situación.

Extrañamente la emoción en Nozomi solo aumento. Volvió a tirar de ella para tomar asiento frente a Kotori.

-lee nuestro futuro.-pidió la mayor.

En algún momento Honoka desapareció, imaginaba que había más ambientes como este en toda la sala hechos por el resto de las compañeras, porque podía escuchar ligeras voces, esperaba que fuera eso.

-puedo ver…-Kotori empezó a mover las manos y veía con intensidad la esfera brillante-han pasado por muchas situaciones-todo era fingido, podría decir que Kotori las conocía lo suficiente para saber cómo eran-un hermoso sentimiento ha empezado a florecer entre ustedes-Eli no solo se puso nerviosa, sino avergonzada, ¿Nozomi se lo dijo a Kotori?, ¿Cómo lo sabía?, ¿quizas fue Umi?, aunque la peli azul siempre le pareció alguien reservada, en realidad no entendida como alguien con su personalidad reservada y seria era una de las mejores amigas de Nozomi-…ustedes…-Kotori dejo sus movimientos y ahora las miraba con sorpresa, como si tuviese miedo de lo que diría a continuación

-¿Qué…?-se atrevió a preguntar, porque odiaba el suspenso, odiaba la mirada divertida de Nozomi en ese momento, odiaba la mirada tétrica en el angelical rostro de la peli gris, y al menos se sentía respaldad por Umi, quien la miraba como si la entendiera, ella era mejor amiga tanto de Nozomi como Kotori.

-se casaran, tendrán seis hijos y un hermoso perro-finalizo Kotori sonriente, dando un drástico cambio al ambiente, había juntado sus manos y las miraba de forma soñadora.

-¿puedes ver algo más?-pregunto Nozomi igual de emocionada, fue cuando entendió que todo era una mera broma entre ambas y que a Nozomi solo le divertía seguirle la corriente. Umi escondió su rostro tras el libro oscuro, avergonzada de la ridícula situación. Mientras Eli trataba de pensar si algo de lo que Kotori decía podía llegar a ser verdad.

-vivirán en una casa grande cerca del mar-comento Kotori mirando de nuevo la esfera

-¿y puedes ver algo de nuestros hijos?, ¿Por qué seis?-a Eli la situación le parecía cada vez más ridícula, hizo lo mismo que Umi, ocultar su rostro, pero al no tener nada uso sus manos.

-la mayor tendrá los rasgos de Nozomi, la segunda cabello rubio y ojos verde claro como los de tu padre, la tercer y cuarta son gemelas, cabello de un lila claro con ojos azul verdoso, la quinta tendrá el cabello rubio claro y ojos celestes, y el ultimo aun no lo veo-decía mientras se acercaba más a la esfera-aún está en el vientre de Eli, pero al parecer será varón, felicidades

Eli deseaba ser tragada por la tierra, ¿Cómo podía decir cosas tan vergonzosas con una sonrisa en el rostro?, ¿y seis?, ¡¿seis?! Ni que fueran concejos… además eso era imposible, ambas eran mujeres… ¿o podía suceder?...

-Elichi es muy intensa, seguro tendremos seis o más-Nozomi parecía más divertida con la conversación. Eli solo se ocultó más entre sus brazos y piernas, agradecía estar sentada en el suelo, era más fácil ocultar la poca dignidad que le quedaba, ¿acaso Nozomi no sentía vergüenza?, "por supuesto que no", se respondió así misma, "estamos hablando de la molesta Tojo Nozomi"-¿y cuantos tendrás tú?-le escucho preguntar

-con Umi-chan planeamos tener cuatro-respondió con ese mismo tono juguetón con el que Nozomi solía responderle

-¡KOTORI!-reclamo una Umi extremadamente avergonzada.

Tanto Nozomi como Kotori empezaron a reír, confundiendo a Ei y a la peli azul.

.

-es hermoso-comento, mientras observaba el anillo en la palma de su mano-¿Qué color crees que tome?

-quien sabe-respondió Eli con tono distante, seguro aun no la perdonaba por la anterior vergüenza, pero no importaba, se había divertido, y había confirmado que a Kotori si le gustaba Umi.

-¿Por qué no lo usas tú primero?-no espero a que respondiera, tomo su mano y se lo coloco, divirtiéndose de ver el tierno sonrojo que se formó en las blancas mejillas de Eli.

Honoka les había regalado un anillo del humor, como recuerdo de su estadía en la "casa de la fortuna", también le había dado una lista con el significado de cada color.

-se está poniendo rojo-comento Eli sorprendida, no creía que realmente iba a cambiar de color según su estado de ánimo.

-Rojo significa-Nozomi empezó a revisar en la pequeña lista. Eli se inclinó hacia ella curiosa también con el significado. Ambas se sonrojaron al encontrarlo.

-¡esto no sirve!-Eli se lo quito de forma torpe y casi desesperada, si por ella fuera lo tiraría por la ventana y apunto había estado, pero gracias a los reflejos de Nozomi lo tomo antes de que se perdiera.

-ahora es mi turno-respondió la mayor, tratando de no pensar mucho en que rojo significaba excitación, ambas estaban solas, en una aula vacía, habían decidió descansar ahí, de todas formas solo les quedaba unos minutos antes de volver a su respectivo salón.

-azul oscuro-Nozomi volvió a revisar la lista, volvió a sonrojarse al encontrar la respuesta.

Eli le había dado la espalda luego de ver el significado del rojo, pero volvió a sentir curiosidad, tímidamente giro su rostro para verla.

-¿Qué color…?-Nozomi le mostro el anillo y la lista-… ¿enamorada?-leyó el color que indicaba

Ambas volvieron a sonrojarse, con más intensidad. Eli volvió a su anterior postura donde le daba la espalda, y Nozomi prefirió ver el cielo claro, que le recordaba los ojos de su compañera. Era el momento, lo sabía, estaban solas, el ambiente era casi perfecto, ambas sabían que se querían de forma especial, solo debían reconocerlo abiertamente y quizás… ¿estarían juntas?, ¿eso podría suceder?, ¿podían estar juntas como… pareja?

La idea la tenso, no era normal que dos chicas estuviesen juntas, tampoco es que sea algo tabú, estaban en pleno siglo XXI, pero esas prácticas aun no eran bien vistas… quizás lo estaba pensando demasiado, tampoco es que estarían juntas y eso significaba casarse, tener seis hijos y un perro.

Se cubrió el rostro avergonzada, ¿Qué era lo que quería?, en realidad lo sabía, pero no podría simplemente desearlo y esperar que sucediera, Eli quizás no pensaba eso… ¿Qué pensaría ella?

Bajo la vista del cielo para buscar esos zafiros que tanto la estremecían. Los encontró más cerca de lo esperado. Eli estaba a solo unos centímetros de ella, era como si…

-y-yo… lo siento-Eli se separó nerviosa-solo…-acaricio un mechón de cabello mientras jugaba con el-solo… tenia curiosidad…lo siento-evito su mirada de lo nerviosa y apenada que se sentía

Nozomi acaricio sus labios, unos segundos más y habría sucedido, de haberlo sabido no habría despegado su vista del cielo para no poner nerviosa a Eli, pero eso significaba que Eli también quería descubrir el significado de esos sentimientos, aunque ella ya lo sabía, y estaba segura que Eli también.

-Elichi puedo hacerlo si quiere-respondió con voz tímida, pero también alegre, quería descubrir más de ese sentimiento cálido que le provocaba la rubia.

Eli volvió a verla, sus orbes azul brillaban con intensidad, se sentía hipnotizada por ellos, era como si el tiempo no importara mientras pudiera ver esos intensos zafiros, que a veces podrían ser fríos como el hielo y otras cálidos como el cielo.

Como la Rubia no se animaba hacer algún movimiento ella lo inicio, debía empezar a tomar riesgos si quería ir en serio de verdad. Tímidamente rodeo el cuello de Eli con sus brazos.

Ambas se quedaron así, frente a frente, mirándose con intensidad, sin saber que hacer ahora, aunque ambas lo querían tenían miedo de dar otro paso.

Nozomi cerró los ojos al sentir los brazos de Eli rodearla y atraerla más a ella. No se besaron como lo espero, pero tampoco estaba decepcionada, no imagino que abrazar a alguien fuera tan agradable.

-Elichi…-susurro contra su hombro, mientras se relajaba por su dulce aroma y sus cálidas caricias

-¿hmm?-respondió Eli con un sonido relajado

-¿realmente estabas excitada?

Eli soltó un suspiro, como si ya se esperara que Nozomi comentaría algo para molestarla, le causo gracia, se separó un poco, lo suficiente para que sus miradas se conectaran.

-acabas de arruinar el ambiente

Nozomi sonrió, mientras acariciaba ese perfecto rostro. Eli cerró los ojos relajándose por su contacto.

-¿Elichi no va a preguntar si realmente estoy enamorada?-esos intensos zafiro volvieron a enfocarse en ella, la miraban con timidez, como si realmente quisiera preguntarlo y temiera la respuesta.

-eso… ya lo sé-respondió. Llevo una mano a su rostro, con sumo cuidado y cariño acaricio sus labios, dejando a Nozomi perdida de nuevo en ese profundo cielo-Nozomi tu… tú me…

.

No tenía caso, Nozomi no quería nada con ella, esto la deprimía pero debía hacerse a la idea, ¿en que estaba pensando cuando decidió decirlo?, por supuesto que Nozomi no la veía de forma especial, ahora se sentía patética.

Nozomi solo había jugado con ella, era solo eso.

-que patético-se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza mientras reprimió un grito de pura frustración, Nozomi no era así, le había permitido ver a través de esos misteriosos turquesa, donde descubrió a una hermosa y tímida chica que le daba miedo expresar sus sentimientos, ¡¿pero que más podía hacer?!

Había sido directa días atrás y se había ganado su indiferencia, aunque también tenía parte de la responsabilidad, ¿pero cómo excusaba su actitud de ahora?, simplemente la había empujado y había salido corriendo.

-quizás quería ir al baño-se respondió con voz baja, seguro las alumnas la miraban como si fuera una loca, pero realmente no le importa. Su turno había comenzado hace unos diez minutos.

Saco su celular del bolsillo, mando un breve mensaje a Nico para que la cubriera.

Miro el cielo claro por la ventana, quizás debería ir a dar otra vuelta por el festival antes de volver, no tenía muchas ganas de ver a Nozomi luego de ese incidente, no quería renunciar aun, pero tampoco estaba segura si debía presionar.

Ambas habían visto sus sentimientos en la otra, pero a Nozomi le estaba costando más expresarlos.

-¿cómo paso esto?-volvió hablar para sí misma, hablaba de ella como si la conociera, quizás y no la conocía realmente, quizás y se estaba convenciendo de algo que solo ella quería ver, y la realidad era otra.

-disculpa-ignoro el suave llamado, no quería desquitar su frustración con alguien inocente-disculpa-sintió un suave agarre en su hombro.

Soltó un profundo y largo suspiro antes de girarse, quizás debería ir a ver a Maki, verla en traje de gato podría mejorar su humor, y mejor aún si la veía sonrojada, no podía negar que la encontraba linda cuando pasaba.

-¿Qué quiere?-se estremeció al girarse y encontrar un rostro parecido al de Nozomi, pero con unos años más encima

¿Su hermana?, pensó al ver el extremo parecido entre ambos rostros, con la diferencia que la mujer que tenía en frente poseía unos orbes ámbar claro.

-¿podrías decirnos donde está el piso de las alumnas de tercero?-pregunto con tono amable

Se fijó en el acompañante de la mujer, encontró otro rostro conocido, solo que este no le recordaba a alguien, simplemente ya había visto a este joven. ¿Joven?, ahora que lo veía más de cerca, quizás tendría más años de los que a primera vista aparentaba.

-¿son algo de Nozomi?-se atrevió a preguntar, ese cabello purpura en la mujer y esos ojos medio verdosos en el varón le dieron una extraña idea.

-¿conoces a nuestra hija?-hablo la mujer sonriente y emocionada, inevitablemente recordó a Nozomi haciendo esa misma expresión, sintió como su estómago daba vuelta, en una mezcla de inquietud y emoción.

-¿no eres la joven de la pastelería?-el hombre la estudio con intensidad, como si buscara alguna razón para aprobarla o desaprobarla.

-¿la pastelería?-pregunto la mujer, mirando a su pareja, lo cual Eli uso para retirarse, y no era que tuviera mido, conocer a los padres de Nozomi se sentía extraño, era como si conociera a sus…

Sacudió la cabeza mientras apresuraba sus pasos, ¿qué rayos estaba pensando?, no había nada entre ella y Nozomi, nada por culpa de esa insegura peli morada.

Volvió a tomar su cabeza de la pura frustración que le provocaba Nozomi, en unos momentos era cariñosa y atenta y otros simplemente indiferente, ¡era tan extraña!

-¿Por qué de todas las personas tuve que enamorarme de ella?-se preguntó en voz más alta que en sus anteriores conversaciones con ella misma.

Esta vez llamo más la atención, y en un momento todas tenían su atención puestas en ella, algunas viéndola extrañada, algunas sonrojadas porque seguía usando el ridículo traje de mayordomo, y otras simplemente curiosas.

-¿y puedes decirnos donde está la clase de nuestra hija?-se sobresaltó ligeramente de escuchar una voz a su costado, odiaba cuando hablaban por su costado.

Se giró dispuesta a descargar su enojo, pero tuvo que calmarse al ver de nuevo a los padres de Nozomi. Ahora se sentía mucho peor, no solo seguía teniendo la atención de algunas alumnas, sino había sido mal educada frente a los adultos, y solo podía pensar en que era culpa de Nozomi.

Ella no era de las persona que echaría la culpa a alguien más de sus errores, pero pensar en su compañera la tenía tan confundida y estresada que no le importaría echarle la culpa a ella de toda esta ridícula y vergonzosa situación.

-disculpe-trato de calmarse mientras hacia una leve reverencia y pensaba rápido para salir de la situación, no se imaginaba llegando al salón de clases acompañada de los padre de Nozomi, simplemente lo sentía raro, le hubiese gustado conocerlos en otras circunstancias, quizás que Nozomi se los presentara… y ahí estaba de nuevo con esas ideas extrañas, quizás por eso Nozomi había huido, estaba yendo demasiado rápido-está en el siguiente piso, la tercera puerta tomando la derecha-señalo las gradas y la dirección.

-muchas gracias-respondió la mujer, nuevamente se sintió extraña al reconocer esa sonrisa.

Llevo ambas manos al estómago esperando que esa inquietud en su vientre desapareciera pronto, sentía como algo revoloteando y a la vez como si algo quisiera salir, era una mezcla de sensaciones molestas-aun no nos dices tu nombre

No opuso resistencia cuando la mujer la tomo del brazo y prácticamente la obligo a ir con ellos, no quería pero tampoco podía oponerse, ya había sido suficiente irrespetuosa por un día, tenía una imagen que mantener aunque fueran solo un par de extraños.

-Ayase… Eli-respondió con voz tímida, incluso el contacto era casi similar, solo que sentía el cuerpo de Nozomi más cálido y reconfortante, pero el contacto de su madre también se sentía bien, se sonrojo ante esta idea.

.

Jamás en su vida había estado tan arrepentida de alguna de sus acciones, se sentía como una verdadera cobarde, y realmente lo era, simplemente había tomado el camino fácil y huido. Eli había sido sincera con ella, dos veces, y ella no había hecho nada para responder de la misma forma.

La situación la estaba matando, así no habría avance, solo esperaba que Eli realmente fuera enserio y todo esto no haya sido un malentendido. Se plantó en la puerta y espero a que Eli entrara.

Hace diez minutos que tenía que haber vuelto, por la cara de Nico supo que le había mandado algún mensaje diciendo que demoraría, y al parecer la pelinegra tenía mucha prisa por retirarse, más precisamente, tenía que echar un vistazo al pasillo de las de primero, específicamente, tenía que ver a Maki, aunque ella no quisiera admitirlo.

Entro una pareja de jóvenes, simplemente los ignoro y espero que alguna de sus compañeras los atendiera, entraron algunas alumnas más hasta que se aburrió y salió del salón.

Si Eli no iba a regresar entonces ella iría a buscarla, no podía esperar que Eli volviera a tomar la iniciativa, porque eso podría ser en dos o tres días más.

Estaba bajando las escaleras cuando se encontró con ese perfecto rostro, esos azules brillantes que ahora la observaban con sorpresa y suplica.

-Elichi, tenemos que hablar-no se molestó en ver el rostro de la persona que se aferraba fuertemente al brazo de la rubia, no quería volver a experimentar ese malestar de ver a Eli con alguien más, así que tomando la mano libre de Eli intento llevársela.

-espera, Nozomi…-Eli trato de seguirla, pero el agarre de la otra persona no parecía ceder-tus padres…

-ya hemos esperado demasiado-se giró irritada, si era necesario le gritaría ahí mismo que le gustaba-¡Elichi tú me gus…!

Sus palabras quedaron en el aire y se mente en blanco. Su padre estaba cruzado de brazos mirando amenazante a la rubia, su madre parecía emocionada con la noticia, porque no era necesario que terminara la frase para que dedujeran lo que trato de decir. Y Eli permanecía inmóvil, con una expresión de horror, lo cual estaba en conflicto con el tono rojizo de sus mejillas, como si sintiera miedo y vergüenza por igual.

-pensé que no vendrían-el rostro pálido de Nozomi cambio con gran rapidez a uno emocionado, tomando las manos de cada uno de sus padres se los llevo, dejando a una rubia confundida, aliviada y más frustrada.

…

El momento al fin había llegado, el momento por el que sacrificaron muchas horas en ese último mes, aunque tampoco iba a negar que aprendió mucho de su rival en ese tiempo, lo irritante que podía llegar a ser, su timidez, su amabilidad, y sobre todo… su cobardía.

Estaban en medio de la obra, desde que se encontró con sus padres no se separó de ellos cual niña de cinco años que va por primera vez al kínder, así era como la veía en este momento.

-te amo…-no quería decir esas palabras, no teniendo esos sentimientos tan conflictivos en su interior, pero era lo que el guion le ordenaba decir.

-sabes que…-ella bajo la mirada, un tierno sonrojo decoraba sus blancas mejillas- esto no puede ser…-de reojo miro al auditorio con timidez. Eli siguió su mirada de forma disimulada mientras tomaba sus manos.

Observo en primera fila a los padres de Nozomi, la mujer tenía una expresión relajada y orgullosa, llevaba en mano una cámara. El hombro tenía una expresión completamente opuesta, la miraba fijamente mientras con una mano hacia un puño, quizás lo hacía de forma inconsciente.

-¿Por qué no?-siguió con su dialogo, mientras se acercaba más a Nozomi, sintió la punzante mirada del hombre sobre ella, esto la tenía nerviosa, por otro lado, Nozomi parecía metida en su propia mente, se veía nerviosa, pero no precisamente por la obra ni la forma en que su padre las vigilaba, se veía nerviosa pero emocionada.

Podía verlo en sus esmeraldas, esa emoción de ser vista por tus seres queridos, tardo un poco en atar los cabos sueltos y concluir, o al menos hacerse una idea de lo que pasaba por su mente. También recordó las extrañas miradas que tenían tanto Nozomi como su padre en la pastelería, y como Nozomi se había distanciado los siguientes días, ¿sería eso?

Sin duda Nozomi era todo un enigma, y la dejaba ver a través de ella en momentos inesperados.

Llego el momento en que ambos personajes aceptaban sus sentimientos, aun con los miedos y conflictos presentes por sus familias.

-yo te amo-Eli la atrajo más a su cuerpo, aprovechando la cercanía para acariciar ese hermoso rostro que ahora la miraba con timidez y miedo, como si supiera lo que pretende y le advirtiera de las consecuencias

-Romeo… también te amo-bajo de nuevo la mirada sonrojándose, porque lo que decía no era solo el guion, si no sus propios sentimientos-pero esto…

Eli la tomo del rostro y simplemente la beso, un beso real y sincero, frente a todo el auditorio, frente a las alumnas, los profesores, padres de familia, sus propios padres, frente a alumnos de otras escuelas, frente a su propia familia que seguramente estarían en algún punto del auditorio… eso no estaba en el guion, al menos no hacerlo de verdad.

Nozomi tato de separarse luego de salir de su sorpresa, pero Eli aún no se lo permitió. Bajando sus manos hasta su cintura la obligo a permanecer en su lugar mientras profundizaba el beso

-hum…-Nozomi cerró los ojos con fuerza dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que Eli le provocaba-… Elichi-susurro

-no importa si es Capuleto o Montesco-Eli la abraso, siguiendo con su dialogo-te amo y me amas-se separó ligeramente para que sus ojos volvieran a conectar-¿eso no es suficiente?

El auditorio había quedado en completo silencio, como si todos contuvieran el aliento.

Nozomi no respondió, la observo, como si buscara algo, y cando lo encontró solo pudo sonreír siguiendo su dialogo.

-lo es-la tomo del rostro, mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba y todo el auditorio aplaudía emocionada-Elichi se arrepentirá de esto-le susurro antes de besarla.

.

Aunque estaba emocionada que sus padres por primera vez hayan ido a verla en una obra, se escondió de ellos cuando el show termino, sabía que la buscarían pero no podía hacerles frente ahora. Todo Otonokizaka sabía que se habían besado de verdad, ya lidiarían con eso despues, ahora debía aclarar cierta situación con cierta rubia rusa.

Eli la seguía en silencio, pero podía sentir sus nervios en el tacto de sus manos unidas, estaba un poco fría y en ocasiones temblaba ligeramente.

-¿hasta dónde iremos?-pregunto con timidez, Nozomi se detuvo, no porque ya hayan llegado a su destino, necesitaba ver ese hermoso y tímido rostro.

¿Cómo Eli podía cambiar de expresión tan fácilmente?, en unas ocasiones podía ser tan decidida y directa y en otras tímida y dudosa, le gustaba ambas facetas por igual, así que disfrutaría de cada una de sus expresiones, como lo hacía ahora

-si quieres podemos hacerlo acá-respondió con una juguetona sonrisa, confundiendo a Eli y dándole quizás una idea equivocada

-¿hacerlo?-pregunto con dificultad-¿a qué te refieres con hacerlo?-el tono tímido en su voz cambio por uno serio y vergonzoso-¿no es muy pronto para eso?

-¿para definir lo que somos?-se hizo la desentendida, porque sabía el doble sentido de su anterior comentario.

Eli la observo confundida, tardo exactamente tres segundos exactos en procesar y analizar las palabras y expresiones de Nozomi para concluir la situación.

-¿no volverás a huir de nuevo?-decidió hacerse también la desentendida, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y sus mejillas se inflaban.

Nozomi la encontró más linda, jamás había visto esa expresión en ella.

-Elichi me sorprendió antes, era solo eso-se excusó, porque tenía su orgullo, aunque en realidad no le servía de nada, y menos para estas situaciones, pero no quería ceder ante Eli, aún existía la rivalidad entre ambas.

-¿y por eso huiste?-insistió, observando el cielo por la ventana, estaba ligeramente oscuro pero no sentía miedo.

Estaban en el pabellón de profesores, pero como ahora mismo todos estaban ocupados, tanto alumnos como docentes, este era el único lugar de todo Otonokizaka que permanecía en silencio dándoles mayor privacidad.

-no hui, fui a pensar-se cruzó también de brazos, retando con la mirada a Eli.

-si lo hiciste-Eli aparto su mirada de la ventana para responder su desafió visual-co-bar-de-deletreo amenazante.

Nozomi se sintió claramente ofendida, y más porque Eli tenía razón, y eso la enojaba más, pero consigo misma.

Decidió dejar el tema por el momento. Tomo de nuevo la mano de Eli y siguió caminando.

La rubia no opuso resistencia, pero ahora ya no sentía nervios en ella, su mano estaba más cálida, y su agarre era más fuerte.

Ambas caminaron a la par, aun con sus manos unidas y metidas en sus propios pensamientos. Nozomi la observo de reojo, ¿podría hacerlo? De alguna forma sabía que podía confiar en Eli, por mucho que discutieran algo se había formado entre ellas ese ultimó mes, algo que las había unido.

-me gustas…-había pensado que cuando estuvieran frente a frente no podría encontrar las palabras, o simplemente no saldrían, pero la realidad es que ya no podía esperar para decirlo

Sintió como su pecho se contraía cuando Eli simplemente siguió caminando, como si no la hubiese escuchado, ¿acaso no lo dijo fuerte?

Solo se cuchaba el eco de sus pasos, en ocasiones podían escuchas las voces provenientes de afuera con el bullicio del festival, pero eran sonidos suaves y casi imperceptibles, incluso el sonido de sus respiraciones eran más fuertes.

-me gustas-volvió a repetirlo, asegurándose de vigilar cada expresión en la rubia, pero ella no expreso nada, seguía con su vista fija al frente-Elichi-se detuvo, obligando a Eli también a detenerse

-¿Qué?-esos intensos zafiros la observaban brillantes-ya te dije que ya lo se

-¿eh?, pero…

-aun no llegamos, ¿cierto?-y de nuevo empezó a caminar, siendo ella la que unió de nuevo sus manos y esta vez guiándola.

-vamos a la azotea-informo Nozomi con timidez

-eso también ya lo sabía-respondió Eli con voz divertida.

Nozomi se preguntó cómo hacia Eli para cambiar tan drásticamente, solo hace unos minutos actuaba tímida mientras se dejaba guiar por ella, y ahora ella era quien la guiaba.

Quizás así era su relación, unas veces una guiaba a la otra, y cuando la otra no podía, entonces guiaba una…

-Elichi-volvió a llamarla, Eli siguió caminando, pero giro su rostro ligeramente para indicarle que la escuchaba-te quiero-soltó el agarre de sus manos para aferrarse a su brazo

-eso también lo sé-respondió Eli con seguridad

-¿y sabes que te amo?-pregunto Nozomi, retomando su usual actitud

Eli se detuvo, mirándola sonrojada y con la boca abierta, sin saber que responder, seguramente batallando en su mente por si lo decía enserio o solo bromeaba.

Nozomi le saco la lengua, mientras se separaba de ella y echaba a correr escaleras arriba.

-mi abuela me alcanzaría antes de llegar a la azotea-desafió entre risas mientras aumentaba la velocidad.

Eli tardo otros tres segundos en reaccionar, para seguir de nueva cuenta a Nozomi, esa misteriosa y molesta chica de la cual se había enamorado.

.

Había llegado a la conclusión que era mejor esperar que Nozomi lo dijera, ya lo sabía, ambas lo sabían. Pero no le parecía justo ni correcto presionarla, además se veía bastante tierna verla nerviosa, aunque ella misma lo estaba.

-Elichi…-la llamo con voz suave, casi tímida.

-¿si?-respondió, sin despegar su atención de la fogata que habían hecho en el patio principal.

Solo había visto a sus padres y hermana una vez luego de la obra, se preguntó si aún estarían por ahí, tampoco intentaron llamarla.

-te dije que me gustabas-respondió en voz baja, de nuevo reinaba la timidez en el tono de su voz.

-también ya sabes que me gustas-respondió con cierto tono indiferente, por supuesto que sabía que buscaba su rival, pero ella ya había cedido varias veces, le tocaba a Nozomi dar ese otro paso.

-¿no me preguntaras nada?-también sabía que la mayor solo estaba fingiendo, no podia decir que la conocía perfectamente, pero si lo suficiente.

-¿hay algo que quieras preguntarme tu?-contraataco, invirtió los papeles y dándole el control a Nozomi, pero era el tipo de control que ninguna se atrevía a tomar, tanto por miedo como por orgullo.

-tu no me dijiste directamente que yo te gusto-la acuso, y había tardado demasiado en darse cuenta, o quizás lo único que presto atención fue a la indirecta, porque si en ese momento lo hubiera querido se lo habría dicho.

-tu estabas nerviosa-trato de hacerle recordar lo ocurrido en la enfermería.

Aunque era inútil, Nozomi tenía buena memoria, no por nada estaba en el segundo puesto del ranking, ella era la que se llevaba el primer puesto, y con orgullo se lo restregaba en la cara, de hecho, ese tema era el principal causante de sus primeras riñas.

-ahora no lo estoy-se animó a buscar ese brillante turquesa, no se sorprendió de verlos desafiantes, no dispuestos a ceder.

-¿Qué?-se hizo la desentendida, quizás Nozomi ya había descubierto que solo fingía, ¿Quién propondría lo obvio?

-nada-ese intenso esmeralda se calmó.

Imitando su posición, se acomodó y fijo su atención en la fogata también.

¿Realmente no iba a decir nada?, no se supone que luego de que ambas partes digan que se gustan debían iniciar algo, una relación por ejemplo, ¿pero qué pasaba si ninguna quería proponerlo?

Soltó un suspiro, no sabía cómo proceder ahora, ¿y si ella daba el siguiente paso?

-juguemos a algo-propuso de repente Nozomi, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

No pudo negar que se puso alerta con este "juego", porque Nozomi seguía siendo Tojo Nozomi, quizás una versión más mejorada y sociable, pero a fin de cuentas la misma peli morada con la que solía discutir, así que este juego bien podría ser una trampa.

-¿Qué?-pregunto con cautela, mirándola curiosa, esperando cualquier descuido para desenmascarar su plan.

Esa tranquila y serena sonrisa en su rostro solo la ponía más alerta, "algo trama"

-tengamos un juego de palabras-ese brillo juguetón en sus orbes había vuelto, con mayor intensidad-la que pierda lo dirá

-me parece perfecto-confiaba demasiado en su conocimiento, y el que supiera otro idioma quizás le daría ventaja, pero también tenía claro que no debía, por ningún motivo, confiarse. Una sonrisa amplia se formó en sus labios, lo cierto es que estaba confiada.

Una ráfaga fresca movió sus cabellos, el silencio era lo único que reinaba, ignoraron las voces provenientes del patio, lo único que importaban eran ella y su duelo, porque eso era, un duelo de orgullo.

.

.

.

 _Omake_

-¿Qué se siente estar siempre en segundo lugar?-pregunto, porque una victoria es una victoria, y que mejor que presumirla

-no lo sé, dímelo tú-respondió con una enorme sonrisa felina, mientras jugaba con una carta de tarot-¿Qué sientes al estar en SE-GUN-DO lugar?-se burló mientras le mostraba su celular.

"¿Qué?..." fue lo único coherente que paso por su mente, era una foto del nuevo ranking, no tenía idea de cómo Nozomi lo tenía, se supone que saldría a inicio del nuevo semestre, pero ahí se veía a Tojo Nozomi en primer lugar, y su nombre, ¡su nombre!, Ayase Eli en el segundo puesto.

-lo hiciste tú, ¿cierto?-pegunto con poca esperanza, pero aun albergaba que solo fuera una broma de parte de la mayor-¿cierto?-volvió a insistir al ver que esa sonrisa gatuna solo se ensanchaba mas.

Nozomi se puso tararear una canción, no recordaba la letra, pero sabía que hablaba sobre un jardín de cristal. Solo pensaba en como borrar esa molesta sonrisa de victoria de su rostro.

-me refiero a lo de…

-eso también gane yo

Eli le sonrió, como si hubiese dicho un mal chiste y se riera por obligación, o quizás había escuchado mal, seguramente era eso, el que Nozomi haya dicho que gano no se refería precisamente a que le gano a ella con el tema de la declaración, por supuesto que no. Estos pensamientos los sintió como dejabú, como algo que no quiere pero sucede.

-te recuerdo que tú fuiste la que me lo dijo-trato de hacerle recordar lo ocurrido en la azotea

-según esta guía-dijo mostrándole de nuevo el celular, donde al parecer saco foto de alguna página de algún libro de algún lugar-una persona se declara cuando admite sus sentimientos, y Elichi me los dijo primero, aunque indirectamente-fingió hacer memoria, pero bien que recordaba ese día en la enfermería.

-tienes razón-respondió, con el pecho acelerándose porque por primera vez había anticipado la respuesta de la mayor, y no podia esperar a ver su reacción-si no mal recuerdo-también fingió hacer memoria-alguien se me declaro una tarde, después de clases, y si no mal recuerdo me beso-acaricio sus labios para hacer énfasis en su punto.

El rostro de Nozomi era un verdadero poema, tenía las mejillas ligeramente rosas, porque obviamente no olvidaría esa tarde después de clases, después de limpiar el club de cocina, donde le dijo que a partir del día siguiente iría enserio.

-también las muestras de afecto cuentan como una declaración-se defendió, tratando de provocarla con lo ocurrido el primer día de castigo.

-cierto, fingir ahogarte para llamar mi atención cuenta como una declaración, no lo había pensado

Nozomi inflo más mejillas molesta, porque no iba a rendirse aun.

-o comerte con la mirada a alguien que recién acabas de conocer

Y esa era la verdadera razón por la que Eli había bloqueado de sus recuerdos ese escenario, porque no pudo evitar encontrarla linda cuando por primera vez sus ojos se encontraros con esos intensos y protectores turquesa, ese cabello púrpura y esa expresión enojada, simplemente la encontró linda en ese momento, aunque lo negara.

-¿Quién dice eso?-se hizo la desentendida

-también lo vi yo-respondió Nico con expresión indiferente y aburrida, estaba sentada entre las dos (casia debajo de ambas), pero ambas estaban tan enfrascadas en su "amistosa" discusión que simplemente habían omitido la presencia de la pelinegra.

-¿a quién apoyas?-la acuso Eli molesta, no dispuesta a ceder

-a la que se baje de mi primero-respondió casi enojada, no entendiendo como hacían para discutir por cualquier cosa, ni ella y Maki llegaban a ese extremo.

Las tres estaban castigadas por un pequeño incidente en la sala del consejo estudiantil, no era necesario explicar la razón, solo que Nico necesitaría ir con un psicólogo después de ver a sus amigas tan íntimas, pero eso no era lo que la tenía tan enojada, sino el tema de su discusión, o como lo estaban llevando.

-¿ya quieren bajarse?-resalto de nuevo molesta, aún mantenía su libro de historia entre sus manos, pero tenía a cada una subida a ella a cada lado de su cuerpo, como si realmente no existiera o la confundieran con una silla.

-¿seguías acá Nicochi?-pregunto la mayor con burla, aunque también avergonzada

-me agradaban más cuando discutían-respondió con tono indiferente-… aunque aún lo hacen-susurro esto último solo para ella misma.

.

.

.

 **Y aquí la segunda parte uwu**

 **Owo alguien dudaba que actualizaría tan pronto(? xD la próxima actualización será de "MI LINDA MAID, ELICHI", un especial antes del final**

 **Tengan una linda semana :3**


End file.
